Five Nights at Freddy's: Game Over
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: After Fazbear's Fright burned down, it seemed like the end of Freddy and co., Springtrap being the sole survivor. The Animatronics, lying forgotten, became part of an urban legend. But now, having a forced alliance with Kyra, the Fazbear Family's back with Nightmares and unpleasant memories, putting up their last performance as the killer robots they were once known...
1. Just a Legend?

First, let me greet the new readers, unfamiliar with my previous work: Welcome to **Game Over,** a fanfic which is the spiritual successor of **Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story,** but this one goes a bit further into the horror territory. If you haven't read **Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story (** or my other work, **Survive The Night)** don't worry, coz this fanfic **has nothing to do** with either of them. It's a stand-alone fanfic with different character and a different plot. So, for those who don't want to read my previous works, you don't have to. However, I suggest you to read them as I'll probably drop references to **Our Little Horror Story (** from now on called **OLHS) so beware of** **SPOILERS!**

For the old readers, you probably were surprised with the new title and the song it's based on. As per tradition, I sought a song which would fit this fic's dark theme and I found **Game Over** by **MiaRissyTV.** This fic will be somewhat similar to OLHS but instead of Skylar, the new character is a teen called **Kyra Ravenhearst** (you **pronounce** the name as **Kira** though, like in Akira). :P I'll make sure all Animatronics will make an appearance, especially the Nightmares and some other characters from the games. Different than OLHS, this fic isn't linear with the games, so you can expect the game characters or game functions pop out at any time given. Also, I'm again using **lyrics of various FNAF songs** for the intro, but also **as a way of communication, ie, leaving messages.** You'll see why. Also, the title of the chapters are also added into the chapter.

What the characters concerns, this has Kyra introducing herself. She's the new main OC and as said, the other Animatronics (if possible, ALL of them) will appear, but one stands out:

 **Springtrap** by **Madame Macabre** (LOL, that's the intro lyrics, but yes, Springtrap's a main character here). ;P

The plot is much darker and will probably lack the funny chapters OLHS had. Also, prepare for mood whiplashes, because the Animatronics ain't anymore as cheerful and protective as in my previous fics. This time, the danger is real. Also, if some chapters are confusing, they should be. They're either **Flashbacks** or **Dreams.** Or the **Real life.** It depends.

I decided to explore the FNaF story more, as OLHS was more about the game mechanics and the characters and their development than the story. Again, don't send me OC Animatronics or OC characters.

This story takes place after FNaF 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 0: Just a Legend?**

 _There is a place that long ago, rumor has harbored crime_

 _Many who went there never left, but stories change with time_

 _Sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight_

 _Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?_

 **xXxXx**

Imagine a pizzeria. Nothing special, huh?

Okay, now imagine a pizzeria with Animatronics, a lá Chuck E. Cheese. Okay, it's more interesting now, but still nothing special.

Now, imagine this particular pizzeria holds a dark secret, a legend of which everyone's aware, but only a few know the truth. Are you now curious? Are you itching to know this dark secret?

I'm sure you are – I can feel the chills crawling down your spine, the impatient curiosity just moments away from exploding, the wish to know more. Curiosity, my friend, is what bonds us.

I'm Kyra Ravenhearst, an 18 year old high-schooler and my hobby is investigating urban legends. Bloody Mary, Slenderman, The Ouija Board, Urban Mythos, such stuff. I love anything which is mysterious and out of ordinary. Probably because I'm out of ordinary as well.

I'm a Messenger - as my grandma puts it, a Messenger is a person who receives messages from the spirit realm and relays them into the human realm. Yeah, thanks to my great great grandma who was a medium (my sister says she was probably fake, but I don't buy that), this became a family tradition (for some reason, only females are Messengers - that includes me, my older sister, my grandma and _included_ my mother). But I digress.

My ability connects me with the supernatural world. Apparently, after dying in a car accident (don't worry, I got revived, I'm not a ghost!), it got intensified in the form of visions and strange dreams, and sometimes, when I touch things, I have this strange flashbacks. It's as if I'm living through the memories of the stuff I touched. As if I was there, but from a third person perspective.

Now, why am I telling you that stuff and what the hell does a pizzeria have to do with my supernatural abilities?

Well, this pizzeria is quite special. I'm pretty sure you heard of it. If not, then you won't have any idea what I'm talking about. On the other hand, you'll probably dismiss it as a joke or something.

Ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

I see your head jerking, feel your heart racing. So you heard about it. Although it's been years, the legend still lives. The infamous pizzeria still haunts the mind of people.

You probably haven't been there, right? Depends on how old you are. The pizzeria closed years ago and nobody really bothered with it. They say it closed due parents being concerned about the unsanitary conditions.

Now you're wondering: _why are you bringing this case up?_

Because, the case ain't closed. Yet.

I re-opened it. It's not the end.

(Well, was forced to).

I have already told you I love to investigate urban legends. This one in particular. It has so many unsolved mysteries which have caught my attention (thanks to some _help_ from above) and I'm just holding my promise. You may or may not know about them, because the company who ran the place tried to cover them up. If you don't know them, okay...

If you know them, the first thing you might remember is how there were were rumors about the Animatronics roaming during the night and trying to kill the Night Guard by stuffing him into a suit.

...

Ouch.

This is common knowledge based on rumors, which might be true but also a lie. Nobody caught them on doing that and the company never spoke about it. The staff members dismiss it as a rumor and the Night Guard...

Well, what Night Guard?

The one who lies dead inside the costume? Or the one who survived but spent his entire life in a hospital on therapy due PTSD? Funnily, the company warned them about possible death and serious injuries. But they took the job. Some quit, and some disappeared... The usual duration of a worker was about 5 nights.

That's why they call it _Five Nights at Freddy's_. More like five nights at Hell. Hahah...

...

I said this is just a cover story, but for what? Oh, there were a lot of things. Ever heard of _The Missing Children Incident_?

Bet you didn't. Only a few people know about it. The families, the staff members and the responsible authorities. And the one or other Freddy's fan who dug a bit in the library for old newspaper clippings.

Apparently, 5 children got killed at the pizzeria. Their murderer had never been found, their bodies never recovered and the case never solved.

If you dig deeper, you might come across a brief note about a certain event: _The Bite of '87._

You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Only a small number of people know about it and even a smaller number of people know what exactly happened.

This _enthusiastic_ researcher has very little info, but she knows that what happened led to the Animatronics being stripped of their liberty to walk around and interact.

And the victim? Some say he survived. Some say he died and his death was covered. Who knows...

For decades, the pizzeria was closed. Some old fans re-opened it, creating Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction at the local amusement park. Only a week later, the whole thing burned down, before it could be opened.

People started rumors. That this is the Fazbear Curse and that the place should remain closed and never opened again. A week later, there was an auction, but nobody really wanted to buy the _cursed_ remains. Well, except for some company whose name I'm not bothering to remember. The salvaged stuff which survived the fire was then shipped to the last remaining Freddy's pizzeria. The other locations were torn down and used for new buildings. (That's what the rumors say).

This location lies in my town and it has been closed for years, rotting. It's now a storage for all the props, suits and technology used for the Animatronics. The new owner is reluctant to throw the stuff away. I support his idea to keep everything.

My wish is to investigate everything. I want to know what exactly happened and why it did. I think there's more than just faulty programming.

And what about you? You seem to be reluctant, maybe even a bit afraid of it's dark history. Maybe afraid of being stuffed into a suit? Or maybe you fear the killer will return and kill you as well?

There's no guarantee I'm gonna survive this, but I'm still willing to go and investigate.

Perhaps, the robots ain't just robots.

Perhaps, they're alive...


	2. Bury the Nightmare

Woa - just, woa... :O

I'm amazed so many people are following this story (and that so many followed and read OLHS). Guys, I'm really happy about this and I want to thank everyone for the reviews! :D

The reason I finished OLHS sooner than planned was coz I'm soon starting my college classes and Game Over will have shorter chapters, so I can spend more time on learning. Also, it's a new fresh start. It certainly will help me and at least one story is finished.

Like said, don't get confused when some of the chapters don't make any sense. They will, but later. ;-D I'm still working on the plot and although it probably won't be as good as OLHS, I'll do my best to make it as interesting as possible.

This one has some of the Animatronics appearing, but I believe you'll be surprised.

The lyrics below belong to **Springtrap** by **Madame Macabre.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 1: Bury the Nightmare**

 _Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare_

 _Crumbling away, but the scars remain there_

 _Smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor_

 _Maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure_

 **xXxXx**

There was something. Something calling him. Or perhaps, it was just his imagination.

He heard voices, yet couldn't distinguish the words. They seemed to be arguing, but in a quieted tone.

He felt strange. Almost rusty. How long was he here?

He heard a new sound. Giggling.

„ **HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"**

Something told him to follow the sound. Where the sound is, there are people. And he has to be around people. But he couldn't. He tried to get up, but saw a strange sign in red.

 **ERRRR**

He know knew he was forbbiden to move. So, what should he do now?

He looked down his body. His fur had a faded golden-green color. He saw rips in his chest, his arms and his legs. His feet weren't covered, exposing metalic legs. He looked at his hands. The arms and hands were ripped just as the rest of his body, his right hand missing half of a finger.

He wondered how he ended up in such a state. He couldn't remember much. He didn't know where he was nor who he was. The last thing he could remember was fire. Then, everything went black. He remembered that he was struggling against something, or somebody. But he didn't win. That's what he knew.

He tried to get familiar with his surroundings. He moved his eyes, scanning the room. He realized he was leaned against a wall. The room was filled with boxes, some open, some just shoved into the corner. The room seemed to be familiar, but he couldn't remember it. He saw some dark shadowed figures leaned against the wall on the other side. However, the boxes prevented him from getting a better look.

He looked back at his body. Now, he noticed something strange. Something pink and red was covering his feet. He looked at his chest. He saw some pink-red organic material inside it. Was that... his heart?

He didn't know.

He didn't know what that stuff inside him was or why it was inside him in the first place. He attempted to move. He heard a rusty sqeaking sound and again got the **ERRRR** message which told him to sit back. But he wanted to know why.

Not being able to do much, he focused on his state, which was horrifying. He looked like a corpse or something like that. He was tattered and felt forgotten. He tried to recall his memories.

He wanted to know who he was.

His ears jerked when he heard the voices again. He saw the wall opening, realizing that it was a hidden door. Two men entered, one of them holding a flashlight and looking at the room. They were talking about something and he felt they were talking about him. Or about his state.

They soon left and the room was covered in darkness again.

He hated the darkness, but it was his ally. He sat there, not knowing for how long. Hours passed while he tried to figure out what to do. He looked at the dark figures in the room. He wanted to know who they are and more importantly, who he was.

He had to stand up.

Ignoring the **ERRRR** sign, he tried to stand up. His program told him not to.

His... program?

Did that mean he was a robot? Shouldn't he feel nothing then and follow it? He had a will though.

He finally stood up, hearing a slight noise as his mechanical parts clicked. The **ERRRRR** sign flashed in front of his eyes, but he ignored it. He put the damaged hand on the wall, leaning on it, letting the other arm hang down loose.

The **ERRR** sign flashed red for a while and he waited. Then, it died down. Something turned it off. Did that mean he could now move freely?

He took one step forwards, still being leaned on the wall with one hand. He felt like a young child who's just learning how to walk properly. He felt his body shaking, but he was sure it was a good sign. He was still here and capable to walk.

He looked around, realizing he could actually see in the dark due having a night vision. He just didn't know how to activate it.

He took another step forward, not being anymore leaned against the wall. He tried to move towards the hidden door. He took again one step. He heard mechanical noise, realizing it was him who made it. On his way to the door, he accidentally knocked off several boxes which were stapled on each other. The boxes fell down, creating a loud noise.

One of them opened and he investigated the fallen out content. The thing looked like a mask. A brown bear mask. He noticed a black top hat next to it. Next to the top hat was a silver hook, followed by a pink cupcake with large eyes. On the top of the pile was a blue-purple bunny plush toy with a red bow-tie.

He looked around, realizing that by knocking off the boxes, he could see the figures in the room. It were three of them. One was a bare endo-skeleton, put into a sitting position and staring at the darkness. The other was a humanoid figure. It was all black, lying the floor on it's stomache, his face staring back at him. It had long spindly hands with three fingers and it's face was a mask with a permanent frozen smile. Drawn tear markings were streaming down it's cheeks. Next to it was a music box. There was also a pile of mangled robotic parts lying on the floor. He realized that pile had a white-pink fox-like head, one of it's eyes missing and sharp teeth.

He looked back and saw a golden costume lying on the floor. It had the same bear head he found earlier (but had a different color). The head was lied next to what it looked like its costume, lying on the belly. Empty hollowed eye-holes gazed at the darkness. A silver microphone was in its hand.

He stared at them. They all looked familiar, yet he couldn't remember them. Why?

He looked back at the door, taking a step after another to reach it. He put his hand on the wall. It was supposed to be here somewhere.

Suddenly, he realized what the two men were saying.

„ _... seems like nobody wants them. They tried to fix them, but they're broken..."_

He wondered who _they_ were and why nobody wanted _them._

Him.

Indeed, they were talking about him and the other robots here.

 _„... the fire... perhaps they should stay here... nobody wants them... leave them forgotten..."_

Fire? What fire?

He felt a strange sensation. His memory tried to make him remember. He encouraged it.

 _He heard screaming. Somebody was shouting. He saw fire-fighters putting out the raging fire. He was lying on the cold ground... smiling..._

Who did set the fire? Was it him? Or was it someone else?

 _He remembered walking through those empty hallways, staring at the camera. The tally-light told him he was being watched. He would find the person who watched him... eventually._

Who was he searching for?

 _He passed a pole with an empty bunny costume. A light flickered through the lavender colored mask, it's open mouth gaping. Fools... nothing but fools..._

What was that place?

With all his might, he pushed against the door. Suddenly, something snapped inside him.

He looked down, idly standing with his hand against the invisible door.

He knew who he was. He tried to say it, his rusty voice-box struggling.

„ _I... I am..."_

He rose his head and staring at the door with a firm expression on his face, now speaking clearly.

„My name is Springtrap."

With that, he pushed the door and stepped into the darkness.


	3. Shouldn't Have Come Here

Thanks for the reviews people! ;D

QUESTION SECTION!

 **Why couldn't Springtrap move?:** Springtrap was inside the Safe Room in the previous chapter. Apparently, the Animatronics have a designed digital map and could only move within the map. The Safe Room, as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy showed in the FNaF3 Mini-Game, isn't in their digital map, so they couldn't enter it (and got dismantled by Purple Guy). I assumed Springtrap has a similar programming, but due his unique nature as a Hybrid (in more ways) he could get out and walk (the same goes for the FNaF 3 game).

 **Is Springtrap going to be main antagonist?:** Not really. But he won't be good either. :P

 **In any way is this related to your first story?:** Read the authors note in the first chapter. It's in **bold.**

Oh, an another few Animatronics appear here. Though, it's up to you if you'll like it or not. And yes, this Springtrap is different than OLHS Springtrap.

The lyrics belong to the songs **Welcome To Freddy's** by **Madame Macabre** and **We Don't Bite** by **JT Machinima.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 2: Shouldn't Have Come Here**

 _I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?_

 _It's been many years stuck here living with our fears._

 _Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?_

 _In this misery, you can join our family._

 **xXxXx**

She was just a little girl, walking around, smiling and tightly gripping the little bear plushie she was given. The bear had bright blue eyes, a microphone, a black bow tie and a black top hat. When you press his nose, it would make a funny squeak sound. She loved her bear plushie.

She saw a lot of adults and even more children walking around. She giggled happily. It seemed like people had a good time here. She did. The place was bright and warm and she felt the scent of freshly baked pizza. She liked it here. Everyone was having fun.

Suddenly, the children started to run towards one place. Some of the lights went off. She looked around, confused at what was happening. She noticed everyone was staring at a stage, with yellow, red and blue spot-lights covering it.

The children cheered and she now realized why. On the stage were a brown bear with a black top hat bowtie and microphone; a lavender bunny with a red bowtie and guitar; and a yellow chick with a bib which said _Let's Eat!,_ holding a goofy pink cupcake with eyes. The bear looked exactly like her plush toy. She smiled happily.

„Hey, hey! Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! My name is Freddy Fazbear!"

Cue to the crowd going uproar. She cheered with them as the bear spoke. It was as if they met a celebrity. In some way, he was a celebrity. After all, Freddy Fazbear was the mascot of the infamous franchise and he was just a loving huggable bear whom you couldn't resist. Especially when staring at you with his bright blue eyes.

His friends and back-up singers, Bonnie The Bunny and Chica The Chicken, were also loved by the kids. Bonnie would come up with funny jokes, while Chica would show them the delicious food in the pizzeria.

„So let's strike up the band! O-one, t-t-two, _kill you_... t-t-three... Hahahahah!"

Her eyes widened.

She gulped. She was the only one who noticed the little slip. Everyone else continued to cheer. She looked around.

„Is everyone enjoying some d-d-delicious _flesh_... pizza? I'm s-sure hungry! Let's Eat!" The toothy yellow bird, Chica, said.

She felt nervous. Why didn't anybody notices the strange slippages? Were people so ignorant?

„Oh, I feel like p-playing on my g-guitar. Let's _kill_ sing!" Bonnie said.

She froze as she saw his eyes flashing black at one moment. They turned back to their amethyst-color, but she knew it was strange.

She shook her head. Why didn't the people around her notice what they were saying? Was she the only one who could hear them?

They started to sing. However, those songs weren't nursery rhymes.

 _„Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn._

 _Can you last Five Nights at Freddy's?"_

She slowly backed away, gulping. The three Animatronics laughed.

 _„Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear._

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_

 _Can you last Five Nights at Freddy's?"_

Taking step after step backwards, she noticed how the Animatronics' eyes became black, but nobody noticed. Why were all the people here so ignorant?

She was afraid. She didn't want to be here anymore. All the people suddenly turned to shadowy figures, staring at her. The crowd started to disappear slowly, fading away, her vision was blurry. The Animatronics continued to sing, but their voices turned to screeching.

„H-hey, kids, where'd you think you're going?" Freddy said as if saying it in general.

In fact, he was staring at her with his black bottomless eyes. She was shaking in fear.

„L-let's _kill her_ play!" Chica added, giggling with an eerie high-pitched voice.

She gasped. Suddenly, the people vanished, the whole pizzeria started to fall apart. The drawings on the walls have rotten and the Animatronics were staring at her, starting to get off the stage.

She ran.

„W-wait! We just want to have fun – _crush you._ " Bonnie yelled after her.

She tried to run away, managing to get to the other side. She turned around, not being able to see the trio. She slowly stepped backwards, bumping into something. She felt something behind her and, feeling complete dread, she turned around. Her eyes widened in shock.

„Arrrr... wanna _die_ 'ear a story?"

Behind her was a red fox with a black eye-patch covering his eye and swinging his hook. He had sack pants and his legs and other hand were bare. His torso was ripped, showing his endo-skeleton.

She ran.

„Don't run – or ye'll be walkin' _ripped_ the plank for that!"

She ran faster, but the corridor was so long. And it become longer and longer the more she tried to run. Her feet felt heavy and she was barely moving them.

She heard footsteps behind her, knowing they were after her.

„C-come back!" Freddy yelled. „Wanna _murder_ _her..._ "

„No, no!" she saw a door and grabbed the knob.

She heard a creepy remix of Freddy's jingle, Toreador's March, playing.

 _„Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! **I'll see you next time!**_ **"**

Followed by a dark, demonic belly laughter. Everything went black, their eyes glowing in the darkness.

She opened it and jumped through, haunted by Freddy's laughter.

 **xXx**

She found herself lying on the floor. She was in a bedroom with two doors on the left and the right, a closet in front of her and a large bed behind her. She sighed in relief, knowing she was safe. She hugged the little Freddy plushie who was lying on the floor, pushing his nose.

SQUEAK!

That gave her comfort.

„It was all just a dream," she smiled tiredly. „ _Time for the nightmares to go away_."

Suddenly, she heard a strange creepy laughter. It was high-pitched. One voice was joined by the other. Then an another joined them.

She was sitting on the floor, hugging the Freddy plushie tightly. She then noticed the doors on both sides looked beaten up, as if somebody tried to force his way inside the room. One more punch, and they'd fall apart.

She then realized the laughter stopped. She slowly turned around, shivering as chills were sent down her spine.

Her eyes widened as she saw a large tattered nightmare bear Animatronic sitting on the bed. He grinned, exposing his sharp teeth.

 **„ _Nobody told you? We're here to stay!_ "**

Nightmare Freddy jumped at her opening his mouth with sharp teeth and holding her up and roaring as he shook her.

She screamed.

The last thing she saw were the teeth.

Then, everything went red, with blood splattering.

The Freddy plushie fell down as she screamed.

SQUEAK!


	4. Cold Storage

Thanks for the reviews people! :-)

Just a little note - I will answer questions, but I want you to participate in the guessing, so you will only get some general answers.

 **By the way, the Animatronics' sudden slips... Are they spoilers?:** Yup. As you'll soon find out.

 **Will Shadow Bonnie interact with the main characters OR anyone?:** I made a general statement in the first chapter about the characters. I can't guarantee, but I'll try to make ALL of them appear. But for now, let's focus on the normal Animatronics.

 **Will Kyra be meet Springtrap?:** Yes. And that's not even a spoiler.

 **And will someone get killed in this story?:** I think this chapter will answer your question.

Now, I know everyone wonders what the hell happened in the last chapter. All I can say is that yes, you guessed it right, that was Kyra. Second, this had nothing to do with The Bite. Third, that wasn't Puppet's doing.

The song here is **Open Up** by **Muse of Discord.** The title and chapter is a reference to a certain fan movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 3: Cold Storage**

 _I sit and I wait, for a change of my fate_

 _But the longer we stay, brings longer dismay_

 _And now we are here, after 30 odd years_

 _We cry underneath rows of plaster framed teeth_

 **xXxXx**

It was night.

Despite being summer, it was oddly cold here. A flashlight beam pushed away the darkness, revealing spider web and dusty tables. Steps echoed in this place, now serving as a storage. He was hired to check it from time to time and he hated it.

He doubted anyone would want to come here. This place was old, falling apart. Rotting.

During the last week, an exterminator was hired to take care of the rats and cockroaches. He barely made it out alive.

And yet they kept on with their talk... that it would be better. That it would be brighter. That it would be greater!

They were lying. He knew that.

Nothing could change this place. It was terrifying, the warmth and happy memories all long gone. 30 years... or were it more?

Nobody really care about it. Neither did he. But he needed the job, so he agreed on it, despite knowing about the hazards. He believed what happened to his predecessors wouldn't happen to him.

Right?

Steps echoed, the beam of light flowing over the tables and going to the arcades in the corner. A spider crawled away once it got hit by the beam.

He grinned, showing his yellow teeth. They payed him poorly, but still, he'd have this place for himself the whole night. It served as a good shelter and once he gets enough money, he'll buy a ticket and run away. But not before he finishes his job.

And he had already someone in mind. A certain girl who worked over at the grocery store.

She was nice, always smiling to him when he bought cigarettes or cheap beer. She was in her late teens though, but he was okay with it. After all, she smiled to him... even though she tried to avoid him...

This was his third night here and nothing happened. However, aside some shuffling and a few steps which sounded like they were miles away, there wasn't anything which scared him.

 _„...Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"_

He heard a voicemail talking through the building. First time it caught him off guard, but the next night...

 _„... So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

Whoever this guy was, he kept on babbling how this place is safe and there's nothing to worry about.

He chuckled. Well, the girl he had chosen SHOULD worry about the knife in his pocket. He already made plans. He'd go tomorrow to this girl, when her shift finishes and join her in a stroll. Then they'd have so fun time. He didn't hear cries for help since months ago.

He chuckled, licking his dry lips at the thought of letting blood flow through his fingers.

Oh, it would be such a fun. Even though she was nervous around him. He'd show her she doesn't have to fear him.

Then, when her blood dries, he'll leave her in the woods... just like the one before her. And the one before her... And the one before her...

Then he'll find someone else. He'd always get bored after a play with them. They were just once in a life-time event.

He whistled, the sharp high-pitched sound echoing inside this empty place.

 _Creak..._

He stopped smiling.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

He heard steps.

Something was coming.

And this time, it was closer...

He slowly withdrew into the darkness, flashing his flashlight around to see who made these steps.

They were growing louder and louder.

His heart beat raced.

No, he wouldn't get caught. Not like his predecessors.

Suddenly, the steps stopped.

He felt sweat flowing down his neck, soaking his dirty shirt.

Suddenly, his flashlight started to flicker. Then, it died.

He was left alone in the darkness.

He heard faint breathing, his gut telling him to run and never come back.

He turned around...

... and was met by a pair of glowing eyes.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **xXx**

As the screams faded, overshadowed by the sounds of bones cracking, he approached the fallen flashlight. He picked it up, staring at it.

Another human became the victim of this place.

He tried to turn it on, only to realize the battery died. He frowned, flinging it at the wall and shattering the glass around the bulb.

The sound of the glass shattering resonated through the place. Once it died down, it was quiet again.

No more screams, no more moans.

Just dying cries for help.

He heard steps, looking at their source.

He saw a shadow walking, looking at him. They stared at each other.

He knew that shadow and knew it wouldn't take him. However, it wouldn't talk to him either. It would just walk around, scream and kill the next poor person stuck at this place. Then, the cycle repeats.

Minutes passed.

Then, the shadow left and he was all alone again.

He didn't feel sorry for the man. He had a habit to talk loudly about his fantasies of killing girls. Fantasies which disgusted him. He was glad he was gone.

He hoped the new victim wouldn't be as bad as this man was. The last one was rather annoying as well, but not as disgusting as this one was. He kept them away for the first two nights, but eventually had enough of this guy and just let them do their job.

So, that's what they were doing each night, 5 months since he awakened. Bringing baddies to justice.

Pretty odd, considering the way they did it. They just murdered a murderer. Even if some people seemed innocent, there was no way they could tell if they really were innocent or not.

They just killed them...

Springtrap looked at himself, at the corpse inside him.

He also killed somebody. He had no idea what that person did, but he probably deserved it.

Nobody here is innocent anyway. Everyone who comes here has a dark secret and they usually get buried with that secret.

No one lasts long... But it doesn't matter anyway.

Springtrap looked down the way the shadow went.

All he heard was a dark demonic belly laughter.

Then, it went silent.


	5. No One Knows

Again, thanks for the reviews!

 **Is it Freddy who killed the murderer or is it the other Animatronics who did it?:** It was Freddy. This time...

 **Will Shadow Freddy still be Nightmare?:** Sorry, but I can't satisfy your curiosity. _Some things are best left unanswered._

Also, comment to a comment:

 **I guess Vincent comes into the story pretty early.:** You have no idea how early.

This one doesn't have much action, but is pretty important. The next one has the plot kicking in.

The lyrics are also important, and this time we have **Dream Your Dream** by **TryHardNinja** _and_ **Balloons** by **MandoPony.**

P.S: There's also a reference to _Madagascar._ XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 4: No One Knows**

 _Hush now, drift off to sleep_

 _Reality a memory_

 _Don't be scared of what you find_

 _Yeah, it's all just in your mind_

 **xXxXx**

 _Beeep... Beeeeep..._

There was a beeping sound, followed by a click. He picked up the phone, taking a deep breath. Despite trying to stay calm, he was shaking.

„Hello, hello?"

He looked around, glancing at the monitor and listened.

„Hey! Hey, wow, day 4."

Keep calm...

„I knew you could do it."

He sounded nonchalant as ever. There's no fear, there's no danger...

Right?

„Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard banging sounds. It came from the left door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sweat flew down his cheek as he kept on talking.

„It's-It's been..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

„...a bad night here..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

„...for me."

„Um, I-I'm kinda glad..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

„...that I recorded my..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

„...messages for you..."

He cleared his throat, ignoring the banging.

„...uh, when I did."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

„Uh, hey, do me a favor."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

„Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

„I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

„Maybe it won't be so bad."

 **BANG!**

„Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered...

 **BANG!**

„...what was in all those empty..."

 **BANG!**

„...heads back there."

 ** _BANG!_**

„You know..."

Suddenly, music started to play. He shivered. This was not good. This was not good at all.

 _They were coming..._

He looked around... shuddering as he heard moaning. They were closing in, surrounding him.

„...oh, no..." he said flatly.

 ** _BANG! BANG!_**

He let the phone fall, seeing a golden bear staring at him with his eye-less expression.

 **RAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!**

...

 _Static noise..._

 **xXx**

 _So many years._

 _So many dark memories._

 _So many fears._

 _We've now put to ease._

 _Pain makes you do things_

 _You never knew you could do._

 _Is this all real?_

 _Or just déjà-vu... ?_

This place was breath-taking. It was warm, light shining. It was safe. It was...

Wait, what was she doing here? And more, where was she?

Then she realized it.

„OH,... Sugar. Honey. Ice. Tea!"

Not again.

Not AGAIN!

Had she any choice? After all, history repeats itself. The cycle goes on and on, and she was stuck in it. It was her own fault.

At least, that's what they told her.

It's always her. She's just a brat and attention seeker. She's a creep, a weirdo. Not that she didn't creep on others, but that was played for laughs.

She sighed.

They were wrong – she never wanted any attention. However, her gift caused her to get too much unwanted attention.

From _both_ sides.

There weren't many people with such a gift. Most were impostors, but why she was chosen? Probably because she had a chance to come back. Well, technically, they pushed her as she really wasn't familiar with what they meant about this whole _if you help us, we'll help you_ thing.

They helped... too much.

She wasn't scared of what she got herself into. But nevertheless, she suffered a lot, simply because she decided to help.

It was either her life or their. And she choose theirs. She gave up on her life to help them.

Now, she regretted it, but nevertheless, she decided to finish her job.

That day, her life turned upside down.

There were so many messages – all of them wanting to be passed on.

They didn't understand she couldn't handle all of them. However, nobody knew the truth.

She was the only one whom they decided to tell, the only one who should know the truth.

 _„You promise us that you'll help us? Then we'll help you."_

 _„I-I promise... I guess. But how...?"_

 _„Don't worry. We'll show you everything."_

 _„We'll also get you help."_

 _„A guide?"_

 _„Well, you could call him a guide... hihihi..."_

 _„Who is that guide?"_

 _„Not now... now, we'll show you our pain..."_

 _„And then we'll have a party!"_

 _„With a big cake?"_

 _„Yeah!"_

 _„You're invited."_

 _„..."_

 _„C'mon!"_

 _„...I don't want to join you."_

 _„That's bad."_

 _„Then you need to leave."_

 _„Yeah, leave!"_

 _„LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW!"_

 _She felt suddenly somebody behind her._

 _She turned around, seeing the person grinning madly._

 _"You don't belong here."_

 _He pushed her into the abyss._

 _She screamed..._

...and woke up.

 _Just little children,_

 _Not at all strange._

 _Until the lights went out,_

 _And everything changed._

 _Alone and afraid,_

 _For oh so long._

 _Wondering what did we do wrong?_


	6. The Story Is True

Is it wrong to say I'm grinning after I read your comments, guesses and questions? Who cares! XD

Okay, I knew this one would confuse you, but honestly, I planned this fic to be like the FNaF Games (specifically 2,3 and 4; 1 lacks the Atari Mini-Games). You see, we have one plot (normal gameplay) with flashbacks/dreams/visions (Atari Mini-Games). No wonder everyone's confused.

Now, I separated the plot into several parts - normal, where there's some action going on (like Springtrap awakening and Freddy killing the Night Guard); flashbacks, where you see events from the games in not-Atari style but as actual flashbacks which belong to no one and everyone (ie the Phone Guy flashback in the previous chapter); and dreams/visions, which are Kyra's and are messages from the other side (like the dream/vision/flashback Kyra had in the second part of the previous chapter).

The chapters are all connected and you'll (my bad) have to re-read them a few times to figure them out. Like the previous chapter with Kyra talking to... whoever and... well, something happening to her. The actual explanation for the dream lied in the first chapter (for those who are lazy to re-read it, here's the throwaway line: _Apparently, after **dying** in a car accident (don't worry, **I got revived** , I'm not a ghost!), **it** got **in** **tensifyed**_ _ **in the form of visions and strange dreams...)**. _

See now?

Also, there is a 5 months time skip between chapter 2 (where Springtrap awoke) and chapter 4 (where Freddy killed the night guard) and we'll also get flashbacks of what happened during that time (Kyra's vision in chapter 3). :D

And to fuel the confusion,... simply read this chapter.

The lyrics in this chapter are from: **Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song** by **TryHardNinja,** **Five Nights at Freddy's** by **The Living Tombstone (Groundbreaking Remix),** **Back Again** by **Groundbreaking** _and_ **Just Gold** by **MandoPony.**

This chapter takes place after the previous one which roughly took place at the same time when the chapter previous to that one did. (Yes, your brain may explode now).

Keep on posting your theories! :D

And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Night 5: The Story is True**

 _There is a legend,_

 _A legend born long ago._

 _About a wicked,_

 _A wicked man no one knows._

 _Went and unraveled six innocent little souls._

 _The souls found bodies,_

 _the bodies started to move._

 _Some say they still walk,_

 _walk the halls staying from view._

 _I got a secret that I am here to tell you;_

 _That place is this very place and all the stories are true!_

 **xXxXx**

She simply opened her eyes.

It was an early summer morning as she was sitting beneath a tree, enjoying the chilly breeze. She was gripping a small silver radio, listening to the morning news. She looked around and sighed.

„Stupid vision," she muttered. „Stupid _managers._ "

Not like she volunteered for the _job_.

She blew away the purple bangs which fell over her right eye, tucking it behind her ear, along with some of her naturally colored dark brown hair. Red-brown eyes stared at the small silver portable radio which she could clip on her belt of her jeans. She also wore a black T-shirt which said _Rebel and proud of it!_

The tree was near a large old house, her _home_. Well, technically, she could choose where to live, but not like anybody cared. And the other option was even worse. The house was at the outskirts of the town, the nearest neighbour about 10 minutes of walk away and it was near the woods. Perfectly solitary, just as it's residents.

Kyra Ravenhearst played with her radio, the gift from her late grandfather. She always carried it around, the radio being somewhat her _companion_ as her grandmother would put it.

And the tool which she used to recieve _messages_.

As the speaker continued rambling about the news, the radio suddenly produced static noise. Then, it started to play a techno remix of _Toreador's March_.

Kyra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

„Here we go again..."

 _„Today morning, a corpse has been found behind the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The victim has been identified as George Tucker, the pizzeria's night watchman..."_

Static...

 _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite..._

Static...

 _„According to the police, a man who walked his dog this morning found him, heavily mutilated..."_

Static...

 _...An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay..._

Static...

 _„The police believes this homicide was the doing of the mysterious serial killer who has been reported to be seen around this area months ago. The investigation is ongoing..."_

Static...

 _...We're not what you thinking..._

Static..

 _„The locals believe this has something to do with the infamous franchise and it's Animatronics, as they have a shady history of killing night guards..."_

Static...

 _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone..._

Static...

 _„The new manager of the restaurant, Peter Hannings, states that he warned Mr. Tucker about the consequences and that he signed a contract with him..."_

Static...

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay!_

 _„He also states that he believes the police about this being the doing of the serial killer, dubbed the Purple Murderer, due leaving purple call cards next to his victims after mutilating them with a large knife..."_

Static...

 _Please let us get in!_

 _Don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what're thinking_

Static...

 _„He also states that the Animatronics were broken after the fire roughly five months ago at the horror attraction Fazbear's Fright, located in the local amusement park..."_

Static...

 _We're poor little souls_

 _Who have all lost control_

 _And we're forced take that role_

Static...

 _„Mr. Hannings states that he and his company will recover the old pizzeria to it's former glory..."_

Static...

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987_

 _„It is still unknown what he will do with the broken Animatronics..."_

Static...

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck in defend_

 _After all you only got_

 ** _Five Nights At Freddy's!_**

The radio emmited heavy static. Kyra, pretty annoyed, smacked it, but it didn't go away. She then turned the radio off.

Petty lame excuses. That's all what she could say. She didn't believe them a bit. Actually, she didn't believe anyone. Nor the spirits, nor the people who took _care_ of the pizzeria. Just as her grandmother put it, people lie and believe into their lies, telling Kyra to be careful and not to endanger herself.

Yeah sure – and how the hell should be careful when they're literally forcing her to waltz into a hazardous mission?

Sometimes, she hated it to be a Messenger. But not as much as her older sister and mother did.

Being a Messenger allowed her to communicate with the spirit world. The drawback was that she never knew just how far she could push the issue before a spirit goes berserk.

Currently, she was tied to a certain group of spirits she called _Victims of Fazbear's_. 5 months ago, when she woke up, she was constantly bombarded by strange dreams and flashbacks. She started to recieve messages in form of songs via her radio, the spirits screwing around with her, much to her annoyance.

And they all demanded one thing.

 _Here we are, we're back again_

 _But why does the check say 1987?_

 _What's the past of the shady company?_

Apparently, ghosts can read minds. Or at least, read Kyra's mind.

She groaned as the radio played the verse. As already said, they demanded one thing – the truth. They've been sending her those nightmarish visions for months but she was still at the start. Time to take more drastic measures.

 _We're waiting every night_

 _To finally roam and invite_

 _Newcomers to play with us_

 _For many years we've been all alone..._

Visions of her running through the pizzeria, with no exit, verses which told her they're _inviting_ her...

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _Or just be stuck in defend_

 _After all you only got_

 ** _Five Nights At Freddy's!_**

It was too obvious they wanted her to go into that haunted pizzeria and witness... well, whatever they wanted her to witness, firsthandedly.

Kyra refused.

They didn't like it. At all.

It didn't help that Kyra was, despite knowing about the dangers, was curios about it. Still, she had enough brains to actually stay away from it.

 _This world's a scary place,_

 _We're not monsters – just changed._

Ignoring the last verse, which was practically _begging_ her to listen and go investigate, she entered the house. Her grandmother, Rebecca Ravenhearst, or grandma Becky as Kyra called her, was making breakfast. Kyra grabbed a pancake and poured strawberry jam on it.

„'sup with the straight face?" Rebecca asked cheerfully.

Kyra frowned, glaring at her.

 _„_ Oh, _that..._ Well, I won't interfere then." Rebecca said in a mocking tone. „After all, it was your choice..."

„Gimme a break." Kyra said in a deadpan voice.

„That's what you get when you let a spirit get attached to you." Rebecca said in a more serious tone.

„Thanks for summing that up." Kyra replied sarcastically. „It's not like I hate this. I hate the fact they're practically forcing me to do it their way."

„Well, if you listened for once..."

„... oh and have I told you they found an another corpse?" Kyra interupted, her voice being cheerfully sarcastic. She grew annoyed. „Mutilated they say. Y'know, that could've been ME!"

„Poor poor Kyrie..." Rebecca mocked her. Kyra frowned.

„Admit it, you told mum to name me that so you can mock me." Kyra said angrily, taking a bite from the pancake.

Suddenly, the strawberry jam dripped on her jeans.

„DAMN IT! Those were my favorites!" Kyra growled.

„Your own fault." Rebecca said, shrugging. „Don't worry, I'll clean them."

Kyra sighed.

„Life hates me," she muttered.

„Like I said..."

„Yeah, I know... MY CHOICE. Thanks for repeating it like thousand times."

„I wanted to tell you that you should listen to them..."

„And let them kill me? On whose side are you?!"

„On your." Rebecca frowned. „You have insomnia for weeks, you can't sleep at all, simply because you're refusing to listen. Remember what happened to your mother when she refused to listen? Not to mention your sister. She's stoned."

Kyra looked like she'd _fall asleep_ due being bored to death.

„Besides, I thought you're not interested in the mystery."

Kyra _woke up._

„Of course I am!"

„Then go to that place!"

Kyra pouted, weighting the ups and downs. Insomnia vs. being killed. What will win?

She then sighed.

„Okay."

 **xXx**

 _Time for the main attraction_

 _The story must be told_

 _Time for a chain reaction_

 _It never gets old_

 _Some 'bots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some 'bots are just distractions_

 _Some 'bots are just gold_

„Ow, really?" Kyra muttered sarcastically.

She hid her bicycle behind the pizzeria and looked around. It was 11:50 AM and it was night. She just couldn't believe what she got herself into.

She walked around the building, before finally gathering the courage to enter it. At the back was a broken window which she used to get inside. She had a small flashlight with herself, passing the long corridor, with a checkered pattern and drawings on the wall, and hoped nobody will catch her sniffing around.

What the hell was the point of coming here anyways? She already knew it's history.

5 kids got killed in the pizzeria, they haunted it, the Animatronics stuffed night guards into suits, blah, blah, blah...

However, the spirits kept on pushing the issue. Kyra wondered: what the hell did she miss?

She turned the flashlight off when she heard steps, hiding in the shadows. She peeked into the room.

Somebody was walking around as well. He carried a flashlight and had a purple uniform.

The new night guard?

Kyra wondered when the new company – well new company who bought the old name and rights – _Fazbear's Entertainment Inc._ hired the new night guard. Were they standing in line for being slaughtered?

The man slowly walked away, going to the other side of the room, which was large, filled with tables, chairs, dust and web. At one moment, Kyra grimaced as she was about to sneeze.

 _„Achooo!"_

She hated dust.

The man turned around, lashing the flashlight.

„Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out.

Kyra slowly backed away as he started to walk towards her.

She gulped. She was in big trouble.

„Hello?"

She crouched, tip-toeing to the nearest room.

„Who is there?!"

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

Suddenly, she froze as she heard different steps... mechanical steps.

„Ugh, uh..." she gulped.

„Hey, what the-?!"

They were coming from the other room. The one which had the night guard inside it.

„Wh-what's going on here?!"

She heard the night guard yelling, trembling as the fear in his voice grew.

„No-no... go away! GO AWAY!"

Kyra wanted to cover her ears, but couldn't. She was crouching behind a counter, shaking.

„GO AWAY! PLEASE! **NOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! _LET ME GOOO!"_**

The man's voice faded into screeching.

„ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRR!"_**

His screeches of pain were covered with a new one, a robotic scream. Kyra's eyes widened as she listened to them.

The man yelled... his yells becoming quieter and quieter...

 **HEH-HEH-HEH!**

Kyra heard a demonic laughter and steps going away.

She stood up, tip-toeing to the room from which the screams came.

No one was in the room leading to it.

She peeked inside the room which was dubbed _BACKSTAGE._ All she saw were a few props on the floor and a costume of a golden bear lying in the corner.

She gulped as she approached it. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to.

It was too dark to make anything out, so she had to get closer.

What she saw shocked her, making her yell in surprise.

The costume wasn't empty.

There was somebody inside.

The person's eyes were still moving, staring at her while the body lied lifelessly.

Those eyes... they begged her to help.

Kyra stepped back.

That man...

She was shaking.

Suddenly, his eyes turned back in his head, letting out his last breath.

Now she noticed the blood gushing around him.

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

The steps were coming back.

She gulped, frowning.

„Sorry buddy... But I want to survive this..."

She ran out of the room, hiding whereever she could. She crouched beneath a table.

 **HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!**

Suddenly, she saw a pair of feet stopping next to where she was hiding. She held her breath. The feet had brown fur which was tattered in some places as well as dirty.

She hoped the Animatronic won't find her. If he does...

Well... she'd join the night guard soon. For the second time.

The Animatronic eventually walked away and she sighed in relief. She crawled out, seeing how nobody was inside the room.

She had to get out now!

She looked frantically around, accidentally knocking a chair over.

 **HEH-HEH-HEH!**

She froze. The Animatronic was coming back. And he was fast.

 **HEH-HEH-HEH!**

Kyra quickly ran to the restrooms, hoping she could hide in the stalls.

Just as she got into the corridor, she turned around, seeing a bear walking into the room, looking around for her.

 **HEH-HEH!**

He was the one who let out that dark laughter.

She gulped as she recognized him as Freddy, the mascot of the former pizzeria. However, he lacked the top hat, microphone and bowtie.

 **HEH-HEH!**

And he spotted her, his glowing eyes staring at her soul.

Kyra wanted to scream, just as somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the darkness.

...

 _You are the main attraction_

 _Your story must be told_

 _You are a chain reaction_

 _That never gets old_

 _Some 'bots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some 'bots are just distractions_

 _Some 'bots are just gold_


	7. Choice?

Again (and for the last time) - I'll _try_ to make ALL the cast appear (that includes the featured FNaF World Animatronics).

Okay, here's the deal - at my place, school starts tomorrow so I'll make a schedule when I'll update the chapters as I won't have the time to write. I dunno my exact schedule yet but aside the weekends, I'll probably have Friday's off so I'll update the next chapter on Friday. Wish me luck!

 **Wait Purple Guy is still alive, how?:** Well, he's as alive as a corpse. ;p

 **Which Animatronic took Kyra-san from behind?:** Here's the answer.

This just has a little recollection of events and a better explanation about Kyra's experience. Question is, what will she do next?

Featured songs: **It's Time To Die** by **DAGames, Stay Calm** by **Griffinilla** and **Follow Me** by **TryHardNinja.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 6: Choice?**

 _Thirty years ago, they used to be just toys_

 _Just. Playmates_

 _But then it happened_

 _The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible_

 _They were machines ready for their final act_

 _But thirty years have passed_

 _And patrons renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare_

 _Poor fools_

 _What the f*ck have they done?_

 _WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!_

 **xXxXx**

 **HEH-HEH-HEH!**

The laughter slowly faded.

Kyra didn't know if she should sigh in relief or scream.

Currently, she was staring at an another Animatronic, at it's glowing eyes in the darkness.

That very Animatronic was also the one who saved her from Freddy.

Minutes of silence passed.

„What are you staring at?"

The Animatronic approached her, turning out to be a large green-golden bunny. Or, well, the left-over of what was supposed to be a bunny.

„I just avoided a bear and ran into a zombie bunny. Dunno if I should be relieved or scared. So I'm staring." Kyra said sarcastically.

The zombie bunny frowned.

„You better get the hell out of here before I start regretting saving you," he said.

„Wait... how comes you're not trying to kill me?" Kyra asked.

„I thought you'd say you're surprised to see a sentient Animatronic," the bunny said.

„Honestly, the world stopped making sense to me 5 months ago." Kyra replied. „So, the story is true after all."

The zombie bunny stared at her.

„Animatronics coming to life and stuffing people in a suit..." Kyra added. „It's our town's urban legend."

„Just go... or I'll consider to stuff YOU into a suit simply for being so annoying," the zombie bunny said and turned his back to her.

„Wait..."

„5..."

„I-ugh..."

„4..."

„Ugh-uh..."

„3..."

„Ummm I..."

„2..."

„..."

„1..."

Springtrap turned around. The girl was gone.

„She's fast." He grinned.

 **xXx**

Once she shut the door of her room, Kyra allowed herself to panic.

OMG! HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!

Okay, now she was calm. Drama queen moment is over.

Currently what she felt was confusion. She hopped into her PJs, checking the clock. It was around 2 AM, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She was lying in her bed, turning from one side to another, trying to fall asleep.

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Too many thoughts ran through head. She couldn't think clearly anymore.

„Damn." She muttered, staring at the ceiling.

She hoped that, if she does what the spirits tell her to do, she'd be freed. Instead, she just got stuck deeper into all that mess. A mess which started 5 months ago, when she made the promise and woke up.

She sat up and looked back at the plushie collection she found on the attic. According to her grandmother, it was her mother's collection. Her bed was decorated with plushie versions of the Animatronics. There was a Foxy plushie, a Bonnie plushie, a Chica plushie and a Freddy plushie. There was also a golden version of Freddy and a green-golden finger-trap version of Bonnie.

„Okay, calm down..." Kyra said, trying to clear her thoughts.

 _There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm_

 _There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm_

 _Keep my wits and stay alive_

 _Wish I had a 9 to 5_

 _There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm_

She frowned as the radio turned on.

„Hahaha, really funny." She said in a deadpan voice.

 _There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm_

 _They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm_

 _They just might drive me crazy._

 _Hit me!_

„Ow, shut up." Kyra hissed. „You're driving _me_ crazy."

She sighed.

She focused her thoughts.

Let's sum up – she was a Messenger and five months ago, died in a car crash accident. While still up there, she made a deal with the devils (multiple of them and they enjoyed it) and they pushed her back into her body (which was in plant mode at that time – aka coma). They bombarded her with visions of this very pizzeria, which she was already familiar with (her mother was a fan of Freddy's when she was a little kid and it carried on later in the late teen and adult years – that's where she got so many toys). When her grandma heard about what happened, she supported Kyra in her _mission_.

During he past five months, she spent her time in the library or on the internet, but only found a few newspaper articles referring to an event called _The Missing Children Incident_ and lost an article which briefly referred to something called _The Bite of '87._ There was also the infamous urban legend of the Animatronics coming to life every night and stuffing people into suits. She believed that that was it and there was nothing else.

She had no idea this was just the beginning.

Instead of calming down, the visions became more intense. She was a little girl, running through the restaurant, chased by crazed Animatronics – as if they were punishing her for something. Then she realized that she'd have to go to the now partially abandoned pizzeria. The messages became clearer, but she refused. Why?

Obviously coz people got KILLED inside that place. She already got killed once, she didn't need a second experience. Grandma Becky told her that the spirits who were now attached to her would stop if she does what they say.

So she did it and guess what – SHE ALMOST GOT KILLED!

Such a sweet irony...

However, this little visit also showed her she missed something. And she had no idea what it was. She was confused, lost, with nobody to explain her and nothing to soothe her headache.

Now, she had two options – either say no, give up and refuse to investigate further and suffer the consequences _oooooorrrr..._

 _Follow me!_

 _Then you'll see!_

 _Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow_

 _Follow me!_

 _Then you'll see!_

 _Follow follow follow follow_

 _Follow me, see a nightmare in action_

Yes. Or follow their idea of putting herself into danger and actually figure out what really is going on here.

Sanity aside, she was curious. This was an invitation to solve one of the biggest mysteries of her life. Even bigger than the Norwick Haunted House, a house at the other side of the town said to be haunted by a woman who hanged herself. (It turned out that the noises were actually moans of a homeless guy during a hangover and there were no ghosts there).

And there was that bunny Animatronic she met. And he was... talking? Not in a robotic-entertainment manner, but he actually mocked and threatened her. It was confusing. She didn't know his name, but since he looked like Bonnie and was golden, she decided to call him Golden Bonnie.

Well, Golden Zombie Bonnie. Yes, she noticed the corpse inside the suit.

... Ouch... poor guy...

She sighed.

Five months ago, she was enthusiastic about this mystery and her being the one to solve it. Now she wondered if it was a good idea.

She had a choice... right?

Right?


	8. Back to Freddy's

Hi! I'm finally back with an another chapter.

Oh and yes I know it ain't Golden Zombie Bonnie, but Kyra doesn't know Spring Bonnie is a spring-suit and that he calls himself now Springtrap. She just knows he's a golden version of Bonnie with somebody being shoved into the suit.

And yes, she doesn't really have a choice (both in and out of universe ;-). Else there wouldn't be a story. But there are always loop-holes.

Anyways, this chapter is presented by the songs **Survive The Night** by **MandoPony** and **Plushtrap** by **Groundbreaking.** The lyrics are obviously ironical, considering what happened in the past few chapters and considering Kyra being able to choose what she'll do.

 _Also, there's are reference to two of Scott's teasers. Can you find it?_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 7: Back to Freddy's**

 _Let's try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And we're so sorry if we_

 _Give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as_

 _You Survive The Night!_

 **xXxXx**

„So, how was your night?" Becky asked cheerfully.

Kyra gave her the darkest glare she could summon up.

„Probably not very well." Becky shrugged. „You see, spirits won't calm down until they get what they want – be it revenge or just a simple pray. Which is why you need to continue figuring out what they want. After all, I already told you what happened to me."

„Yeah, I know. You encountered an angry spirit who haunted a house and wanted revenge and attacked practically everyone who came inside." Kyra said. „But I doubt exorcism will help in my case."

„That's right. The spirits got attached to you and will follow you anywhere. They're here, but at the same time, they're not haunting you. Just sending messages." Becky said.

„Whatever." Kyra decided not to tell her about what happened to the other person. She'd just ignore it.

Suddenly, they heard a car outside. Becky frowned.

„If they're the neighbours borrowing sugar, pretend we're not home." She told Kyra who went to the window to check who it is.

„Nope, it's worse. Hannah's here." Kyra replied.

„Hannah? Dear Almighty, what is she doing here?" Becky pouted, opening the back door at the kitchen, noticing a 23 year old female walking around the yard.

The female, Hannah Ravenhearst, noticed her grandmother and waved, coming inside with firm steps.

„Hello, grandma Becky. Hi Kyra." Hannah greeted them in a rather formal manner. She wore a black skirt and brown blazer, her light-brown hair being cut short. „I'm sorry I didn't call you I'd come, but I'm in a rush."

„It's still impolite of you to come in like this." Becky frowned.

„I was on my way home from my appointment, so I thought I'd might pay you a visit." Hannah replied, giving an occasionally glare at her grandma.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

 _Here we go again._

„Okay, what's the actual deal?" Becky returned the glare.

„I just wanted to see how my little sis is doing." Hannah looked at Kyra, who frowned.

„ _Your little sis_ is doing fine, thanks Hannah." Kyra replied in the most sarcastic tone she could manage.

„Are you sure? You look a bit pale." Hannah glared at Becky. „Don't tell me she still has seizures!"

„No, I don't." Kyra said firmly, but Hannah ignored her.

„They're not seizures, they're visions. You should know it." Becky replied angrily. „Oh, I forgot. The drugs you're on work, right?"

„I'm not on drugs!" Hannah yelled in a high-pitched tone. „I'm on meds and yes, they work just fine! I don't have any of your so-called _visions_ and I have a perfectly stable life."

„Then why do you look like you haven't been sleeping for a week?" Becky pointed out. Hannah grimaced.

„I feel fine." She hissed through her teeth. „And I hope Kyra feels also fine."

„Despite the obvious fact you're ignoring me." Kyra dropped her eye-lids in annoyance. Her sister nor her grandmother payed any attention to her.

„She's fine and different than you, she's not obligated to take unnecessary pills which would just mess her visions up." Becky replied.

„They ARE necessary! You saw what happened to your own daughter! What happened to mum, only because she refused to take her pills!" Hannah yelled back.

„Don't you dare to talk about that incident in front of Kyra!" Becky yelled back.

At the same moment, the two looked at where Kyra was sitting.

The girl was gone.

 **xXx**

„So immature..." Kyra shook her head as she drove her bike down the street.

She was used to her sister and her grandmother quarreling over what's best for her. After the death of her mother (her father was long gone), the two would always bicker about what's the best for Kyra and ignore her interests. So Kyra would silently leave to clear her head.

It was so typical.

Kyra mostly ignored such quarrels as they would usually lead to her remaining stubborn and stay with her grandma. She didn't want to take pills because of her _gift._ It made her feel like a freak even more.

A _ccidentally_ (she couldn't believe the irony) she somehow landed in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She was convinced her subconscious made her come here. Well, at least it would help her to concentrate on other things instead of the fights between her grandmother and sister.

As it was day time, the pizzeria didn't look as sinister as it would during the night. Yes, it still looked abandoned, but a curious person would dare to go inside. After all, scary things only happen during the night, right?

She walked around the pizzeria, making sure nobody sees her. No problem, there wasn't anybody around anyways. She held onto her bike with a tight grip.

Should she go inside or not?

 _Can you discover why we're even here?_

 _Can't you feel, I think the end is near_

 _But are you sure you really want to know?_

 _There's so much I fear with such a long way to go_

 _They think they're safe, but they've all been had_

 _(Such a long way to go)_

 _If you don't catch me in the act_

 _Well that's **Too Bad**_

„So, you're finally leaving it to me to decide if I should discover what's going on, huh?" Kyra muttered.

They asked _But are you sure you really want to know?_ Kyra wasn't sure. However, if she doesn't _catch them in the act_... well, that would be _too bad._

Then how bad would it actually be if she does go inside?

Damning her curiosity to hell, she left her bike and went inside.

 **xXx**

Light was coming through the dirty and broken windows. As said, the building was old, dirty, dusty and abandoned.

And haunted.

As the myth said, the Animatronics would walk only during the night. During the day, they would perform... or something like that.

Still, Kyra was cautious, making sure there won't be any nasty encounters with the robots. Luckily, there weren't. It was almost as if she was all alone here.

Or not.

Entering the main room, which was labelled as _DINING AREA_ , she saw three characters lying either on the floor or on the show stage. There was a fourth one, leaned on the second stage which was missing it's curtains. She recognized them as the four Animatronics who chased her in her dreams. The bear, Freddy, was also the one she saw the previous night.

„Okay, now what?"

She took step by step towards them, her muscles tense. At any sign of trouble, she'd run away and never come back.

However, the Animatronics didn't respond. They were just... lying there, eyes closed. As if somebody turned them off.

Kyra approached Freddy. Granted, he almost got her last night, but now, it seemed like he was unaware of her presence. Kyra assumed they were indeed turned off, coming to _life_ only during the night.

A pretty miserable life, to be honest.

She looked around the dirty area, wondering where the Golden Zombie Bonnie was. There was no sign of him, so she focused her attention on Freddy, noticing that, just like the previous night, he was missing his microphone, hat and bow-tie.

Something just didn't want her be in peace, so she walked around, checking the various boxes which were stapled inside the area. One of them contained the missing things (along with many others).

She walked over to Freddy, who was in a sitting position and carefully approached him, expecting him to jump to life at any second.

Nope, it didn't happen.

Instead, she managed to clip the bow-tie on and put the microphone in his hand.

Lastly, she looked at the black top hat which was lying on the checkered floor. She looked at it, then picked it up, dusted it and placed it on Freddy's head.

„This looks better." She muttered, satisfied with her work.

During the day, they all were indeed harmless. Kyra even wondered if she should spend her time here instead of home where she'd have to listen to her grandmother and her sister arguing. It was an option, as she assumed these Animatronics would scream around (unless they catch her).

However, there was something which bugged her.

The Golden Zombie Bonnie Animatronic was indeed able to speak and reason with her. However, all she heard from Freddy the previous night was a dark laughter and screeching. Did that mean the Animatronics weren't as much possessed as much as they were just robots programmed to kill?

Well, if she wants to find it out, she'd have to come back.

Again.

With a final sigh, she exited the building. She hoped Hannah left and that her grandma went to her gardening hobby so she'd have some time to re-think about everything.

What she didn't know was that she was watched.

However, the feeling of being watched crept up her spine and she turned around.

There he was, at the window.

The creepy zombie bunny was watching her.

They stared at each other, until Kyra broke off the eye contact and quickly left.

Springtrap just frowned.


	9. You're Part of The Show

I think I'll have to go back to the random schedule as my college schedule is random enough and it won't be out of place to do the same here.

Anyways:

 **Wait... This is sorta a sequel to Our Little Horror Story, yeah?**

 _ **Answer (for the X-th time):**_

-sigh- I said it like hundred times. **Game Over _is NOT_ a sequel to Our Little Horror Story.** In other words, **Skylar doesn't exist in this fic** and **whatever happened in OLHS never happened in Game Over**. This is like you push the Start Button in a game and start a game from the beginning, but with a different character.

I consider Game Over a successor to OLHS, but this doesn't mean it has the same cast from OLHS. I just pressed the start button and started all over again from the beginning.

Now that we sorted that out, this chapter has two parts. First takes place in the past and second takes place in the present. It also kinda explains Freddy's behavior in earlier chapters.

This one is presented by the songs **Sprung The Springtrap** by **VideoGameRapBattles** **ft. MandoPony** and **The Monsters Under My Bed** by **Aviators.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 8: You're Part of The Show**

 _WELCOME!_

 _Your reboot starts now_

 _You're the star they all adore_

 _Now let's show some kids around_

 _It's time we gave a lucky few_

 _The offer of their lives_

 _But to spread the happiness_

 _There must be sacrifice_

 **xXxXx**

„ _I... I am..."_

He rose his head and stared at the door with a firm expression on his face, now speaking clearly.

„My name is Springtrap."

With that said, he pushed the door and stepped into the darkness.

Entering the dark room, he realized that no one was there. The voices he heard previously have vanished. He was all alone.

Or was he?

Looking around, he walked into a hallway labeled as _RESTROOMS._ Hoping to find somebody to explain him where he was and why he was here, he peeked into each room. There was nobody inside the men's room. He peeked inside the ladies room.

Two glowing eyes stared back at him.

He gasped, staring at the glowing eyes... until he realized it was his own reflection in a mirror. He walked closer to it, the mirror showing him his real appearance. And it was disturbing.

He was a golden-green bunny with green-grey eyes, his suit tattered in many places. A good chunk of his right ear was missing, along with a half of a finger. His metalic feet were left uncovered. There was pink-red organic matter visible through his rips, confirming there was indeed a corpse inside him.

However, what was the most notable feature on him was his wide grin. The foam around the mouth was gone, showing a wide range of Animatronic teeth, matching the grin to a one of a mad psycho. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, giving the impression of a monster lurking in the dark for a child to fall asleep.

He realized that, whoever left him to rot, probably had a good reason. He had a horrifying appearance and people would probably scream and run away from him.

Silently, he left and walked into a second room where he saw chairs, tables and various boxes. The dust still hadn't settled down on them yet. As he walked slowly towards one of the boxes, he also noticed a stage in front of him.

On the stage were three bodies lying. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it were actually a lavender bunny, a yellow chicken and a brown bear... without the head mask. He noticed the metalic robotic Animatronic head, the bright blue eyes being turned off. The bunny and the chicken had theirs, but the bear didn't.

He felt a bit... odd. As if it was out of place for the bear to not have his mask. Although he didn't care about any of them, he still felt a strange obligatory to cover the robotic parts. So he returned to the room where he woke up, where he saw the bear mask. He took it, returned to the stage and placed the mask on his head. Now it seemed to be better and it wasn't bothering him.

He stood there for a while, waiting for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he hoped for some sort of reaction, anything. He felt a bit lonely here.

After realizing the other Animatronics won't budge, he turned around and walked away from the stage. He wondered why he was the only one awake here. Were the others broken? He assumed this was the case.

He walked to the other side of the room, noticing another stage. On it was a fox with a tattered costume, eye-patch and sack pants. He was in a worse state than the first three. Springtrap wondered if the hook he saw in the hidden room belonged to the fox. Probably.

He then walked down the hall, soon reaching a room with two entrances. He peeked inside, spotting a chair and a table with a lot of papers and dust. A fan was shoved into the corner.

On the table was a voice-mail recorder and surprisingly it was blinking red. Springtrap walked over to it and pressed several buttons until he hit the right one.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

He withdrew in surprise as he heard somebody speaking through it. He didn't really expect that.

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"What is this guy babbling about?" Springtrap wondered.

 _"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Springtrap suddenly heard something else. Ignoring the man on the phone, he followed the other noise. He went via the left hallway back to the room labeled as _DINING AREA._ What he saw surprised him.

The brown bear was on his feet, staring at him from the other side of the room. Springtrap was confused.

"Hello?"

The bear moved towards him, giving off an unnerving belly laughter. With each laugh, he was closer and closer.

Springtrap braced himself for the encounter...

... the bear passed him, completely ignoring him.

Springtrap looked at the right entrance, down which the bear went, following the voice on the phone. The bear lingered in front of the office for a while.

Springtrap was confused. And offended. Why the heck did the bear ignore him? Was he retarded or something?

On the other hand... the bear woke up and started roaming after hearing the voice of that man on the phone. Springtrap remembered that earlier, he woke up after hearing a giggling noise and two people talking. Also, something told him to follow that voice that came from the office.

Well, he was an Animatronic. Perhaps, it was in his program to go after the voice source. That would explain the bear's behavior and partially his own. However, what he didn't understand was why he was somewhat able to think and act above his programing level. Was he something special?

...or did it have something to do with the corpse inside him?

He didn't know. His memories were blurry and a good chunk of them was erased. All what he knew was his name (if that was even his true name), that fire and what he saw and heared here.

He now noticed that the chicken and bunny were gone. They came out of the shadows, the chicken going towards a room on the right side, labeled as _KITCHEN_ and the bunny towards the room on which stood _BACKSTAGE._

Springtrap wondered why they were acting like this. Why didn't they respond?

He suddenly realized that it was silent. The voice previously speaking stopped. He heard then some clattering coming from the kitchen. The bear returned.

Wanting to know what the deal is, Springtrap stepped in front of the bear's path.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Springtrap asked, frowning.

The bear didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at Springtrap with his black white-dotted glowing eyes. It was an empty stare, as if the bear was controlled by something.

His programing, as Springtrap assumed.

The bear let out a laughter and returned back to the hallway and went to the office, as if nothing happened.

Springtrap had a confused and somewhat disappointed look on his face. Those Animatronics... they were nothing but robots. Robots with an AI so they could respond and do some simple actions. However, they possessed no sentience as he did.

They couldn't and wouldn't respond to his questions. Never.

He was the only sentient being in this building.

He sighed.

Looking around, the bunny exited the room and went to the left hallway. Springtrap realized that, even though they wouldn't respond to his questions, the recorded messages would draw them and he could re-direct them to certain places that way.

At least something.

He still wondered what he was supposed to do now. Just sit around and watch them roaming?

He then remembered the other Animatronics in the hidden room.

Knowing that there was nothing else he could do, he decided to get familiar with the other residents.

 **xXx**

 _"It's all in your head," he tries to say_

 _"Close your eyes and they go away."_

 _So he locked me in, as the night begins_

 _I see the teeth behind the smile_

 _Metal ghouls haunt this broken child_

 _They followed home, and I'm not alone_

 **xXx**

They were back.

They were back and this time she knew it. She was prepared.

Hugging the Freddy plushie, she stared at the doors, closet and bed. This time, they wouldn't catch her.

She looked at the bed, nothing being on it.

She walked to one door, flashing the flashlight at it. A pair of eyes glew, the shadow of a monster vanished into the darkness.

She went to the closet. Opening it, she saw nothing.

She stepped in front of the other door, cracking it open. She listened, staring at the black void of darkness that was the hallway.

Gripping her flashlight, she gulped and tried to find the strenght to turn it on.

A flicker of light...

A terrifying scream...

And a monster emerged, taking her into the void...

 **xXx**

 _"It's just a phase," they call my fear_

 _No one can see the evil here_

 _A monster killed, and his victims rose_

 _I think they want to make me pay_

 _For the life that he took away_

 _I'm not to blame, still they play this game_

 **xXx**

She simply opened her eyes. No screams, no fear.

Just a sense that she had to wake up.

Kyra sat up in her bed, looking around. It was raining outside, with an occassional thunder. She gripped her bedsheet, staring blankly through the window at the rainstorm.

Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed the shadows. She rose an eye-brow, realizing what was out of place.

The golden-green bunny plushie on her shelf, the one she called Plushtrap, was staring at her with his big beady eyes and toothy mouth.

She didn't remember putting him into that position.

She chuckled.

So, Plushtrap was going all Chucky ( _Child's Play_ ) on her, huh? Or perhaps like Billy from _Jigsaw_?

For some reason, she thought it was funny. Or was she just going mad from all her nightmares?

Speaking of nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie was the one this time who got her. She felt helpless as a child, but wouldn't give up.

She wondered about this morning. Seen this golden bunny Animatronic staring at her, she just had to wonder what else was hiding from her.

She jumped out of her bed, not noticing the slight movement in Plushtrap's eyes. She grabbed a notebook and wrote something on it.

„This is it, guys. My decision." She whispered, looking at what she wrote.

She smiled.

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's_**

She was ready.

 **xXx**

 _Don't steal the breath from me tonight_

 _I'm hiding with no means to fight_

 _There's someone in the hall_

 _I can't escape them all_

 _I saw who killed these twisted souls_

 _They only haunt the child who knows_

 _Or are they in my head?_

 _The Monsters Under My Bed_


	10. Is It Something Out There?

**Swagtrap** : Thanks for telling me about the new teasers. Now we have both Nightmare Spring Bonnie and Nightmare BB and I'll try to somehow incorporate them into the story. After all, only Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie showed up so far and I wanted to show the whole cast.

Anyways, college has stuck me to the throat in homework so sorry for taking so long between updates. I'll try to post at least one a week.

The last one had Springtrap's flashback to when he woke up and he's the only sentient Animatronic in the building. This one cuts to present day, with Kyra being up to something - i.e. going through the newspaper clips to figure out what she needs to figure out.

Yes, it's as confusing as it sounds. (But I do remember Sky did something similar... only cracking more jokes than Kyra).

However, I believe I will get a bonus point in this one from those who asked me about a certain Animatronic back in the FNaF 4 Arc in OLHS - Plushtrap.

Remember how the spring toy had no other role aside the one he has in the game? Well, your prayers have been heard coz he'll get a bigger role in this fic. I hope you'll like it as I certainly enjoyed the idea of getting him a role.

Now going through the newspaper clips myself, I had a few _AHA! (Light Bulb) Moments_ and I plan to use some ideas, now that I have more info after FNAf4 came out. One newspaper clip gets a special mention, but that comes later (the idea has some facts which contradict, but combining what we heard and used in FNaF2, heard and saw in FNaF3 and saw in FNaF4, it gets logical). Of course, Kyra still has no clue about what this is, but I'll reveal it later.

The song is **Is It Something Out There?** by **Flannyr and Greeneyed Meganekko.** The answer?

Yes, something IS out there.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 9: Is It Something Out There?**

 _We have no excuses for the pain and death of us_

 _Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries,_

 _We won't ever see the skies_

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last moment that we both share_

 _You can run but you can't hide,_

 _Get ready for a ride!_

 **xXxXx**

"There. That's the last clip."

Kyra muttered as she pinned the article to the pin-board in her room. She decided to start her investigations from the beginning and go first with the newspaper articles. She looked at Plushtrap who was sitting on her bed... despite a moment ago sitting on her shelf.

"Plushie, I don't have the time to play _Red Light, Green Light_ now, I'm busy." Kyra told the Plushie Animatronic. "So as long as you don't have anything smart to say or a hint to direct me, don't bother me. 'kay?"

Plushtrap just stared at her with his beady eyes, not making the slightest movement. As if he wasn't a self-aware plush 'bot.

Kyra sighed, looking at the newspaper clips and turned her back to Plushtrap for a couple of seconds. When she suddenly turned back, he was quickly withdrawing to where he was previously sitting. She rolled her eyes and picked him up with both hands.

"Listen - I. Can't. Play. Now." Kyra said firmly, looking at Plushtrap's eyes.

Plushtrap slightly tilted his head and let his jaw drop, staring blankly at her.

„Plushtrap, please... No games today. Instead, you're gonna help me decipher this case. So, what do ya say, partner?" Kyra said.

Plushtrap just stared.

Kyra frowned.

„Dude, I know you have a fully functioning voice-box inside. I checked. So do me a favor and answer or don't bother me." Kyra put him on the table and looked at the pin-board which was across her table. „Now let's see what we have here..."

Plushtrap meanwhile closed his mouth, placing his hands on his knees and letting his legs dangle from the edge of the table.

Plushtrap was found among the plushie and Fazbear's memorabilia Kyra found on the attic about five months ago, after she got released from the hospital, but different than the other plush toys, he could move, usually in a Weeping Angels ( _Doctor Who)_ fashion. Kyra assumed he was designed for a game of _Red Light, Green Light_ and that's why he moved around when she wouldn't look at him.

She figured that out when she found him in places he wasn't supposed to be. Like she left him on the table and he was on her bed the next minute. Or when she put him on the closet and he suddenly appeared beneath the table. Or the one time he was supposed to be on the shelf with the other toys and next morning she found him sleeping in her bed with her.

Yes, he was literally gripping her T-shirt and head resting on her chest.

Apparently, the little bugger was really clingy to her and obviously liked her. And he liked to play and cuddle her.

Kyra was a bit freaked out at first, but when she found him cuddling her in her bed, she was just _d'aaaaaaaw_ and let him be. Not to mention the the same day, she found all her other plushies she decorated her bed with kicked onto the floor.

So, yeah, she had to deal with a clingy, jealous, self-aware plush toy who simply decided to remain silent. It didn't help that Kyra considered him adorable, even in that tattered state he was.

Well, he was less annoying than the Furby toy she got when she was younger. She had to destroy that thing with a hammer when it suddenly started to yell during the night _Me no hungry, me no hungry!_ and some sort of gibberish she didn't understand. Even after she took the batteries out.

Plushtrap tilted his head side-ways as he stared at Kyra who looked at the newspaper clips and opened her notebook.

„Okay, chronologically, I believe, we have this one." Kyra said, pointing at a newspaper article showing Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie on it.

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Grand Re-opening!_**

 _Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

 _Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

 _What could go wrong?_

 _$100.50 a week!_

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

„This is from the 80's. 1987, if I'm correct." Kyra made some notes. „It's an add about how they need a new night guard at what happens to be a second incarnation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Which means there's a first incarnation. And according to what my grandma told me, Fazbear's was preceeded by Fredbear's Family Diner. Can you follow me?"

She turned to Plushtrap, who was simply staring back.

„I take that as a yes." Kyra said. „Now, we have three Animatronics in the picture who, according to my sources, A.K.A. grandma Becky, were know as the Toy Animatronics: Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. They're the new models of the old, already known Animatronics. And just to answer the question – well, everything DID go wrong. Also, the pay sucks."

She looked at Plushtrap, who nodded, apparently agreeing.

„Y'know, if you could talk to me, I'd be happy to hear your opinion."

The plush toy remained silent.

Kyra pouted and looked at the next newspaper article.

First of all, she knew from what her grandma told her that people knew about the strange behavior of the Animatronics, but rather ignored them.

„Then something, something happened... My guess is the _Missing Children Incident_ or perhaps _The Bite of_ _'87_." Kyra said, looking at the next newspaper clip.

She remembered how her grandmother told her she watched at that time over her mother like a hawk because there was some incident which nobody really wanted to talk about. And it involved the infamous pizzeria.

 ** _ROBOTS SCRAPPED._**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's is closing._**

 _After being open for only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors._

 _The new Animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company._

 _„It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday even if it is with a much smaller budget." – CEO Fazbear Ent."_

„As said – the management was all but competent in keeping that place open. It says the Animatronics malfunctioned, which means somebody has either tampered with them or the company which made them was that bad at their job. I assume it's the former." Kyra said.

Plushtrap tilted his head, staring at her.

„I am SURE it IS the former." Kyra corrected herself. „Basically, they scrapped the newbies and left the old ones. And given the facts, they indeed opened a new pizzeria – the 90s location."

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week._

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

„Again same story. They need a new Night Guard, with a bit better paycheck and they even tell out-rightly how the management isn't responsible for the injuries." Kyra pointed at the respective lines. „Just who could be such an _idiot_ to actually apply for the job?"

Plushtrap shrugged.

„But here's the real meat of the story." Kyra pointed at four newspaper clippings.

 ** _Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found_** _._

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into the back room during the late hours of operation of Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th._

 _While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._

„Obviously, _The Missing Children Incident_. To cut the story short, somebody lured two kids into the back of the pizzeria, the man got caught and the kids were never found. And the killer used a mascot costume." Kyra summed it up. She narrowed her eyes. „I believe kids would trust a guy in a mascot suit and follow him, especially at that time where there were no real stranger danger lessons. Obviously, this person also had to be a worker at Freddy's, else how would he know where the mascot's costumes are. However, here's where he becomes a complete Idiot Ball – what the hell did he expect would happen when trying to kill kids in a pizzeria full with security cameras? That the mask would shield him? Com'n! Only someone with a messed up sight would pass this guy off as someone else? I mean, did he think people would see him as a robot trying to lure kids away. People can be stupid but not _that_ stupid. Also, where did he dispose of the corpses? And most importantly, why did he have to dress up as a mascot? It was late hours and if he was an employee, he probably had some sort of uniform and as much as I know, people DO trust people in uniforms."

Plushtrap frowned.

Suddenly, the radio started to play.

 _First day off I've been there alone_

 _stood outside the house with a lonely frown_

 _frozen to the bone, it is well known_

 _that I hate it on my own_

 _Suddenly a big man showed up_

 _said he'd give me cake if I'd move up_

 _told me I'm a good girl with a smile_

 _since then it's been a while_

„Proves my point. And it's been a LOOONG while since then." Kyra said. „Glad he got caught though... Though..."

Plushtrap looked at her with a confused expression.

„It doesn't say he did it on purpose." Kyra looked at Plushtrap. „I mean, that he didn't on purpose came to the cameras to get seen. However, there's no indication that the man they caught was indeed the murderer. Not to mention the question of was there a night guard in the building or not. Or maybe he was the night guard."

Plushtrap blinked.

„Yeah, I know, confusing." Kyra said. „At least it would explain why the Animatronics go specifically after the night guard, but I believe they're gonna kill anyone who's inside the building after hours. Also, where were the Animatronics at that time?"

Plushtrap simply fell back on his back in a dramatic way, showing just how much confused he is by Kyra's barrage of questions.

„Okay, okay – so we're going with that the murderer was indeed an employee, given he knew where the suits are, but for some reason (either being crazy, brilliant or an idiot – or all three) used, lured two kids behind after hours and killed them. Then he disposed of their bodies, but got caught on tape or something and the police found him." Kyra said.

Plushtrap sat up.

 _Quietly he laughed as I cried aloud_

 _he surely felt so proud_

„Okay, only coz you felt pain doesn't mean I need to share it." Kyra said after hearing that line. „I already had enough of it, thank you."

 ** _Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted_.**

 _Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

 _„It's a tragedy."_

„Okay, so at the end, officially, five were missing. Although I think there were a lot more." Kyra said. „A lot more. Probably first killed two children and then three more. And I'm still believing they caught the wrong person the first time. Or they did catch the right guy, but due to lack of evidence or whatever, released him."

Plushtrap snapped his jaws in annoyance.

„Yeah, I know. However, security footage isn't enough to connect a person with a murder. They need the bodies and obviously, the bodies have disappeared." Kyra said. „And that's what set the downfall of Freddy's. I bet that even though they though or really DID catch the right guy, they had to release him because there was no further evidence."

 ** _Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation._**

 _Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth of the mascots._

 _One parent alikened them to „reanimated carcasses"._

„Okay, here's where it gets a bit confusing. This article is about the closure, but blood and mucus coming out of the Animatronics? What is this, _Alien?_ " Kyra said. „Though, I prefer _The Walking Dead."_

Plushtrap chuckled.

„Now, my explanation is that the kids were probably shoved into the suits. Explains the blood and mucus and the 'bots turning ax-crazy. How nobody noticed the corpses is a wonder." Kyra said.

 ** _Local pizzeria said to close by year's end._**

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by the year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

„ _These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on." – CEO._

„It's too obvious why nobody wanted to buy it. I mean, having costumers, especially kids, missing and people getting killed will probably make it the least popular location you want to dwell at. But that was like, 20 years ago." Kyra said, turning to the latest articles.

 ** _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!_**

 _Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_

„Duh! Only it didn't last long either." Kyra said.

 ** _IT BURNS!_**

 ** _Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!_**

 _A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight._

 _Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring._

 _Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at a public auction._

„And that very little is a LIE. Granted, the stuff which is now at the local Freddy's is also from other locations which haven't fallen victim to the fire." Kyra said.

Plushtrap swung his legs idly while staring at Kyra.

„Okay, we'll try to make a timeline and knock some sense into it. First of all, there was Frebear's Family Diner, soon to be hijacked by the company who turned it into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Kyra wrote the two and connected them with a line. „The first incarnation of Freddy's closed and was re-opened, this time with Toys."

She wrote _Freddy's 2_ and connected it via line with _Freddy's 1_ , which was connected via line with _Fredbear's_.

„Then this one closed again, so we get Freddy's 3." Kyra wrote it down and connected it, leaving a lot of room between the words. „And then we have a gap of about 20 years since 1, 30 since 2."

She wrote _Fazbear's Fright,_ drew a line and connected it with the word _Today_.

„Now to the events." Kyra said. „Fredbear's probably started it with the Animatronics, with Fazbear's taking over and putting in Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. Dunno about the Golden version though. I guess he's from Fredbear's, so either Fredbear or Golden Freddy would be a good nickname."

Plushtrap shot a glare towards the other plushies who, different than him, weren't alive. However, he didn't like them.

„Plushtrap, stop glaring." Kyra told him. „I know you're jealous of my other plush toys, but believe me, I like you the most out of all of them."

This made the little plush toy grin.

„Okay, so we have the Animatronics. Then comes _Freddy's 2_. Classic ones got replaced by the Toys. If we can trust the sources, _The Bite of '87_ AND _The Missing Children Incident_ happen roughly at the same time." Kyra said. „So, some guy who works at the pizzeria uses a mascot suit to lure kids into the back room, kills them, disposes of them and gets either caught and released or frames somebody else. The bodies weren't found, but the ghosts remained. The 'bots were probably going crazy so they got scrapped and the old ones were brought back."

Plushtrap nodded, agreeing with her.

„Now to _Freddy's 1_. Same story, night guards get killed by crazed 'bots, there are reports of blood and mucus and pizzeria gets closed due unhealthy conditions. Stupid reasons (as if death wasn't enough to close the place), but since it worked even after the murders, I guess people were paranoid and seeked any reason to close the place." Kyra said. „Now, years later, after the place became an urban legend and roughly more than 5 months ago, people decide to open _Fazbear's Fright_ using whatever was left from the old pizzeria. It gets caught in a fire and bye-bye 'bots. And then I get tormented by angry spirits who HAVE NO IDEA WHEN TO LET GO."

She frowned, Plushtrap imitating her.

„Leading us to _Today._ However, despite having a rough vision of what happened, there's still more to investigate, huh?" Kyra looked at Plushtrap who shrugged and simply stared back. She sighed and looked at her notes.

„Not to mention that I have no idea where the hell this Golden Zombie Bonnie Animatronic comes from and why he acts like a jerk. Your counterpart." Kyra pointed at Plushtrap.

Plushtrap looked personally offended. Probably because he felt more important than his bigger counterpart and didn't want him to take over his role.

„Although, he was probably used for the Fazbear's Fright Attraction. Explains the corpse. Though, it looks a bit too live-like." Kyra shuddered. „Other than that, I saw only part of the pizzeria, which means I gotta check more of it. Those spirits expect me to find out the truth and if I don't want to get tormented by Nightmare Animatronics, I'll have to follow their lead. And even if I find out what happened, I still dunno if I can find out who killed them. I mean, this happened like 30 years ago. If you ask me, the killer could already be on the other side of the world. Or even better – dead."

Kyra sighed and looked at Plushtrap.

„Seems like I'll have to go to to Fazbear's again to get more info as this obviously isn't enough." Kyra said, pointing her index finger at Plushtrap and holding it VERY close to his nose. Plushtrap just stared at it. „Of course, you could help me if you'd talk to me."

Instead, Plushtrap snapped his jaws and tried to bite her finger. Kyra quickly withdrew it, spotting a small grin on her face.

„Natch! Now I know why they call you a _finger trap_. That was a close call." She shook her hand. Plushtrap tilted his head, staring at her. „Now, I gotta go and prepare myself for the night and trying to talk to your bigger counterpart. Of course, he's just as talkative as you are."

She petted Plushtrap's head, getting a cute moan as a response and some blinking, as if he was surprised about her petting his head. She wasn't concerned about his habit to try to bite her. After all, he was just playing and the most he could do is pinch her finger. Nothing dangerous.

„I'll try to get back alive. Meanwhile, you keep an eye on my room. Hold your guard. If there are any intruders, bite 'em."

The response was Plushtrap nodding.

Kyra giggled.

Yes, maybe he looked creepy, especially with those big beady human-like eyes, but damn the world if he wasn't adorable.


	11. Springtrap

Hell yeah! Another chapter!

And I'm happy everyone's happy about Plushtrap's appearance. Honestly, he's adorable! X3

And just to answer a question/problem about **The Animatronics/Spirits having a choice if they'd kill people or not:**

First, I won't gloss over that. In fact, different than OLHS, Game Over will address this issue several times and be brutally honest with it. While Skylar was forgiving, Kyra won't avoid the issue.

Second: you forgot one thing - those Animatronics are possessed by _angry dead spirits of little children who were brutally murdered._ Although I do frown up on what they did, they are justified.

First: they were _brutally_ murdered - of course they'd want revenge.

Second: they're CHILDREN and myself being the eldest and having two younger siblings I have had quite some experience about them throwing temper tantrums when they were younger. Different than teens or adults, children still haven't completely developed the sense of what's right or what's wrong and _they usually imitate adults_ (so yeah, they basically copied Purple Guy). They just want justice and they see pretty much everyone in uniform as a threat (i.e. blocked memories; com'n, trauma can do that).

Addressing the part about free will - when you play the FNaF2 Mini-Games, you see Puppet (who is implied to be Purple Guy's first victim... or the Kid from FNaF4 - I'm going with the _former)_ coming and binding the souls of the dead children to the Animatronic suits. They. Had. NO. Choice. Somebody else decided instead of them. Do you really think they wanted to become undead Animatronics and kill people by their own free will? (Apparently, the one haunting Puppet wanted it).

And well, as already said, after being bound to the Animatronics, all what was left was anger, sorrow and a desire for revenge. Believe me, nobody here had a choice.

Oh, and all you read in OLHS is gonna be deconstructed in this one, just to see how dark this fic can go.

 **If you have any questions regarding this fic, PM me or just ask via review. I'll answer.**

Also, to sort out the confusion about the timeline.

This fic takes place _after_ FNaF3 (well, the major plot). Springtrap waking up in _Bury The Nightmare_ and _You're Part of The Show_ happened several days after Fazbear's Fright burned down. Also, the flashback in _No One Knows_ with Kyra meeting the children also happened at the same time Springtrap woke up. It wasn't actually a flashback, but showed what happened to Kyra after the ALREADY STATED (chapter: _Just a Legend?)_ car crash accident. Basically, she died, landed in limbo, made a (was forced) promise to the kids to help them and her soul was pushed back into her body (that's why they yell LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW! in _No One Knows_ ), waking up roughly around the same time as Springtrap.

Between that and the chapter _Cold Storage_ and _The Story Is True_ (which takes place the very next day after _Cold Storage_ which took place the previous night) is a 5 month span during which Springtrap learned about his surroundings and the Animatronics (funnily, doing the same thing the player does in FNaF3, i.e. distracting them via voice-clips) and Kyra being harassed (and some other stuff happening) by the ghosts of the children via the Nightmare Animatronics.

The last few chapters, notably the previous one ( _Is It Something Out There?)_ show what's currently going on (Kyra finally giving in and going to Fazbear's and meeting Springtrap and deciding to solve the mystery).

If you have any questions, just ask.

This chapter doesn't have much going on, but at least the two main characters started to interact lyrics used belong to the songs **Springtrap** by **Madame Macabre** and **Springtrap's Sorrow** by **Zalzar**. Also, there's **My Grandfather's Clock.**

And don't be surprised by Springtrap's behavior.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 10: Springtrap**

 _Say he went mad and lured them back, smashed them all up to bits_

 _They said not to climb inside it, cause it was prone to fits_

 _Sealed it away, they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight_

 _Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror; how did he last five nights?_

 **xXxXx**

 _Ninety years without slumbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
His life seconds numbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
It stopped, short, never to go again  
When the old man died._

He wound it up.

 _Ninety years without slumbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
His life seconds numbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
It stopped, short, never to go again  
When the old man died._

He wound it up again.

 _Ninety years without slumbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
His life seconds numbering  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
It stopped, short, never to go again  
When the old man died._

The little melody kept on playing. And playing. And playing...

Then it stopped.

Suddenly, _Pop Goes The Weasel_ replaces _My Grandfather's Clock_. It kept on playing, the eerie tune echoing in the dark room.

BANG!

The music box he held crashed into the wall, falling on the ground and stopped playing.

Springtrap was sitting on the floor in the Safe Room, glaring at the music box he threw against the wall. He hated that thing, that melody...

That toy.

His eyes were glowing in the darkness as he stared at the wall in front of him. He could see some dark stains on it, dots of some rusty red paint.

The same old song. The same old routine.

Maybe he should leave. Different than the others, he wasn't a slave to his own AI. He could decide what to do. He could leave on his own and never return.

So, why didn't he?

Springtrap didn't know.

 _„...that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life..."_

That guy just wouldn't stop babbling how awesome this place is, huh? Well, guess what – that's a LIE! There's nothing awesome about this place. There's nothing special about its characters. They were all just mindless robots, and he was one of them.

He sometimes wondered why he was doing this. Why was he ensuring that people who get inside don't get killed right off by the first night by playing this guy's recorded message and therefore luring the other Animatronics to the office?

He'd do that for a few nights, but eventually get bored as the guards never got the message to leave this place ASAP. He'd then leave them to their fate. Sometimes, he was disgusted as he heard a few of them talking to themselves about their former criminal activities. The management was oblivious to the fact about whom they had hired. But in any way, all of them met the same end.

And now, he was all alone.

His ears twitched as he heard something which sounded like somebody was cranking up a music box. Then a different melody started to play.

 _Hey_

 _Are you there?_

He stood up, going out of the room. He was drawn to that melody.

 _Hey_

 _Can you forgive... my past?_

He saw a shadow crouching behind a table, near the kitchen. The moonlight illuminated the shadow through the broken window, revealing a girl clutching a small silver radio. An instrumental started to play and the girl stared at the radio as if in trance, oblivious to the hazards.

Her radio was making noise with the music it was playing. The Animatronics could hear it and go towards her.

However, Springtrap was surprised that they didn't. Instead, they just stared at the office, where the voice kept on talking. Nobody was minding the music, the instrumental that was playing.

After a few minutes, it ended, but this time, with lyrics.

 _Please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze,_

 _I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

 _Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave,_

 _I will hold him here because it is my time to grieve_

To grieve, alone, please lock me in and go...

The radio played and went quiet.

The girl broke out of her trance, and so did the others. Bonnie ignored the voice at the office and walked towards the girl. Springtrap simply returned into the darkness of the Safe Room, deciding to leave her to her fate.

After all, it's her own fault she didn't listen to him.

What he didn't expect though was that the girl suddenly dashed out of her hideout and ran right into the Safe Room. For some reason, that angered him. Bonnie didn't follow as his programming didn't recognize the room. Instead, he followed the voice and went to the left hallway which led to the Office.

„This was close."

Kyra muttered, unaware that Springtrap was watching her, hidden in the darkest corner of the room. She then turned around, her eyes widening as she saw his glowing eyes. He didn't seem happy at all to see her. She gulped.

„Um... hi?"

She squeaked it out in a tiny voice. Obviously, she didn't feel comfortable nor safe with the undead zombie Animatronic in the room. Especially not with that furious expression on his face.

„What are you doing here?" Springtrap approached her angrily.

„The higher powers demanded it. Believe me, I tried to fight." Kyra said with a voice which was half-mocking, half-scared.

„Higher powers?" Springtrap looked a bit confused for a moment. He frowned. „Are you mocking me?"

„Nope, Mr. Golden Zombie Bonnie." Kyra said, this time being obviously sarcastic.

She totally had no idea if she should be afraid or just go on with it and keep her usual attitude.

Springtrap wasn't amused.

„First of all, my name's Springtrap, not Golden Zombie Bonnie." He growled. „Second, I honestly don't care about what you're doing here. However, you better don't bother me if you don't want to end up like the last guy who worked here."

„Ugh, I think that will be hard." Kyra said. She wasn't completely relaxed, but there's no way this bunny Animatronic would tell her what to do. She already had the spirits for that!

„Why?" Springtrap asked.

„The higher powers I'm _working_ for..." Kyra made quotation marks. „... are pretty much demanding that I solve the urban legend about Fazbear's and it's Animatronics. I have zero idea why though or what I'll achieve with that, but like said, they're practically forcing me..."

Springtrap simply ignored her rant and walked out of the room.

„Hey, wait a sec! I haven't finished!" Kyra yelled after him.

„I don't care!"

Kyra bit her lip as to not call him with the various names she came up with that moment. She was annoyed by his attitude and him simply ignoring her ranting. Well, it seems like they had something in common – both were cranky as hell and didn't want to have anything to do with each other. Yay.

Kyra meanwhile looked around. Since she's already here and since she managed to survive the encounter with the Animatronics, she could get a better look at the pizzeria. Namely, the Safe Room.

She took out a flashlight from her backpack and lashed it at the room. There were several boxes with props, some open, some shoved into the corner. However, what caught her eye were the Animatronics inside the room.

She quickly took out her notebook with rough drawings she made during the nights she couldn't sleep in an attempt to identify them. Luckily, her grandmother (due her mother being a fan of the franchise as a kid) was more than familiar with Freddy's and told her about the other characters which didn't appear in the 90s version of the pizzeria. The drawings Kyra had were also drawn from her memory as she didn't only see the Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and their Nightmare counterparts in her dreams/visions, but several others.

One of them inside the room was a slender black puppet-like Animatronic, with a white mask akin to that of Pierrot lying on its belly. Kyra identified him as The Puppet.

The other one was a pile of mangled robotic parts. It had a white -pink fox-like head with rosy cheeks. It seemed like somebody tried to rebuild the poor thing, half of the body being finished, but some parts, like an eye, the hands and feet were missing. She noticed an open box next to it which had the parts of the robot.

„So, this must be Toy Foxy aka The Mangle. Poor thing." Kyra shook her head.

Her foot hit then a golden empty costume of a bear. The bear looked a lot like Freddy, except for the fact he was golden and had no endo-skeleton. His suit was tattered as well and the head mask was lying next to the body costume.

„And this is... Golden Freddy, right?" Kyra looked at her notebook.

She kept some notes about the Animatronics and her experiences during her visions. The only note she had about Golden Freddy was **_haunted suit_**.

Next to him was an endo-skeleton. In her visions, while she would wander through the pizzeria, she sometimes came across the Backstage where she'd find the endo-skeleton. She dubbed him Mr. Endo.

Currently, Mr. Endo was sitting, leaned against the wall and having a cheesy smile while staring at the darkness.

Kyra didn't know if she should consider it cute or be creeped out.

She simply backed away. It seemed like only those were present in this room, with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy roaming around in the building (she was pretty sure there were more Animatronics inside the building as well). Oh and Springtrap as well.

Truthfully, Kyra had no idea who that Animatronic was. She had no visions of him and when she tried to _ask_ the spirits about the weird-looking zombie Animatronic, there was no response. She figured out this was a case of _I don't wanna talk about it_ or _figure it out by yourself._

Also, Springtrap... Who the hell would name a kid-friendly (well, not now but pre-current state) Animatronic Springtrap?

... Though, it may be just a nickname, like Toy Foxy's was Mangle. And judging by the corpse Kyra saw, there was a damn good reason for that nickname.

Not to mention that he's the only one who's acting somewhat sentient. As much as she saw, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie just roamed around, not giving a damn about their surroundings (or the people they killed; Kyra didn't see any Night Guard tonight). The 'bots here seemed to be turned off or something like that.

Springtrap was... different.

„You're still here."

Kyra yelped, almost jumping out of her skin when she heard Springtrap behind her. He chuckled, obviously enjoying the fact he scared her.

„So?"

Kyra was annoyed. She stared at Springtrap, who was leaning against the door, his arms crossed on his chest. She noticed the side rips in his suit, exposing the rotten torso of the man inside the Animatronic.

She then looked past him, noticing Chica walking into the hallway with the Restrooms and actually attempting to enter it, but something prevented her (and this wasn't Springtrap, who actually made room for her to enter the Safe Room). Finally, she gave up, staring at the door with her open toothy mouth/beak and black eyes and walked away.

Springtrap and Kyra just stared at Chica's attempts. While Kyra was a bit surprised, Springtrap was acting cool. He saw that like hundred times and he wasn't impressed.

„How comes she or the other 'bots can't enter this room but you can?" Kyra asked him.

„It isn't in their programing." Springtrap answered, not looking at her but at the Dining Area, watching Chica going towards the Kitchen. „As for me... I dunno. I got lucky I guess."

„Simply out of curiosity – why are you called Springtrap?" Kyra asked.

Springtrap looked at her with an annoyed expression. Not the _I'm gonna kill you_ variant but he seemed to be annoyed by her lack of knowledge.

„Just how much do the people know about this place?" Springtrap groaned.

„Obviously not enough." Kyra shrugged. „So, are you gonna answer my question?"

Springtrap simply glared at her.

„My point. People are either too stupid or too oblivious to see things in plain sight. And that's why they keep coming back. Like you; despite knowing you'll meet certain death here." Springtrap said.

„If you had listened to my ranting earlier, you'd see I had no choice." Kyra told him.

„Well, excuse me for saving your life." Springtrap told her sarcastically. „I just had to make sure to keep them occupied so you can get out. However, even I have my boundaries and you're pushing it slowly to the edge."

„Okay. I see, you want me gone." Kyra said with a serious expression on her face. „However, I'm just curious."

„Curiosity killed the cat. But I believe it'll also kill a girl like you." Springtrap told her.

„First, I know that. Second, the name is Kyra Ravenhearst." Kyra said. „And better memorize it. This ain't the last time you'll see me here."

„Then I won't warn you anymore..." Springtrap replied and was about to leave.

„Wait, you still haven't answered my question!" Kyra told him.

Springtrap glanced at her. He then turned his back to her.

„Two words: _spring suits_."

Kyra was confused.

„Is that the reason why you can enter and exit this room?"

„Dunno."

„How comes you're the only sentient Animatronic here?"

„You're asking too many questions."

„Were you the Animatronic from Fazbear's Fright?"

Springtrap suddenly stopped. The apathy and annoyance he felt suddenly disappeared. They were replaced by dread, by a bad feeling as if there was something buried deep inside him.

He looked back, seeing that Kyra was staring at him. Her expression was firm, but she looked curious and not a bit afraid of him.

„I... don't remember."

Kyra blinked as he muttered those words, sounding like a lost child.

„I don't remember." Springtrap stared at her firmly. „And I don't believe I want to."

He then left.

Kyra was confused, but managed to quickly write down several notes. It wasn't much she found out tonight, but it did help.

She just had to figure out how to get out of this place. Perhaps, she could come back during the day, when it was safer. Also, she needed some rest, as her brain didn't function anymore due the lack of sleep.

She also wondered what Springtrap mean with _distracting_ them. And that's when she heard somebody talking. The voice was coming from the Office. She noticed that the four were drawn to the voice, perhaps believing somebody was indeed there.

But, there wasn't, right?

Kyra listened and waited. Once Freddy, Bonnie and Chica leave, she could do a mad dash towards the Kitchen and get out through the back door which she used to get in.

 _„...Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too..."_

Kyra blinked. Now remembering, she did hear that voice, the same lines a few times. Which must mean it was recorded.

She grinned.

If it was recorded, she could use it to gain more info she needed. However, that won't be easy as it was dangerous for her to leave the Safe Room and go to the Office. Instead, she decided to get back home and try it some other time. After all...

„ _Tomorrow is another day_."


	12. Apprehension

Okay, I'm back with an another one and the plot is slowly moving on. This one presents another part of Kyra's history and also for those who don't know it, I posted a fic called **Halloween at Freddy's** on Halloween, with the **OLHS** cast participating. Also, thanks to all reviewers.

Gotta congratulate **Mitsuki Shigamatsu** for figuring out a particular very important plot point I've been foreshadowing for a while. Awesome job!

Now, moving on, this one has **Apprehension** by **Zach Boucher** as the intro lyrics. The title and the lyrics ain't chosen randomly but fit perfectly into everything the characters are dealing with here.

Anyways, please review as I'm always happy and curious about your opinion.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 11: Apprehension**

 _This night's dark, where to start with these reactions?_

 _Having a great time at Freddy's horror attraction_

 _Oh... You think that you'll be going home?_

 _Think you'll survive this night alone?_

 _Probably not, pick up the phone!_

 **xXxXx**

„This won't be easy AT ALL." Kyra sighed.

Plushtrap tilted his head sideways and patted her shoulder in a _It'll be okay_ manner. Kyra smiled at him as he slipped into her lap.

She was sitting at her work table, trying to decypher the cryptic notes she got.

„ _Spring-suits_ , huh?" Kyra muttered. „Okay, I googled it and I got something like suits with a spring-lock mechanism. Something similar to you, Plushie."

Plushtrap blinked.

„Don't tell me you don't know you have a spring-lock mechanism inside. That's what allows you to move around as well as work as a finger trap." Kyra told him. Plushtrap just shrugged, while the girl rolled her eyes.

„Well, considering what I saw, I believe Springtrap has every right to be called that. If that sort of spring-lock suits failed while somebody being inside of it, evidenced by the corpse inside the Animatronic, it maimed the person a.k.a _spring-trapped_ him." Kyra had a half-smile on her face. „Kinda funny considering that spring traps are used for vermin and small animals and well... Springtrap's a bunny. How ironic."

Plushtrap opened his mouth, showing his inner teeth.

"Yeah, he ain't the only _spring trap_ here. Though you're a _plush trap_." Kyra said. "Though I'd like to know who the guy inside the suit was and even more - how the hell did he get trapped inside. Also, I gotta find out why Sprintrap is so _special_."

Plushtrap looked at her with an expression which screamed _Hey! What about me?_ Kyra giggled.

"Okay, you're special too." She petted his head. Plushtrap gave a happy moan. "But the difference is, he seems somewhat independend of his programming, while everyone else follows theirs, showing no other reactions. That's the difference. Also, I'm pretty sure dude is from Fazbear's Fright."

5 months ago, Fazbear's Fright burned down to the ground. Despite the officials saying it was due faulty wiring, Kyra wondered if there was something else which the cops missed.

"I need those tapes."

Kyra lift Plushtrap and stood up. She put him on the bed and examined her backpack. Plushtrap looked at her with a curious expression.

"There are tapes which somebody left and I believe those tapes will help me find out more about Fazbear's." Kyra told him. "Also, I'm going while it's still day. The Animatronics probably don't roam around during this time."

Plushtrap looked at her and then climbed into her bacpack, obviously wanting to tag along.

"Are you serious?" Kyra rolled her eyes.

Plushtrap nodded.

"Okay, you can come. I could use some of your company."

Plushtrap simply grinned.

Kyra sighed. She just couldn't resist him.

 **xXx**

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked when she saw gher granddaughter sneaking out.

"Into the town." Kyra replied dryly, putting on her sneakers.

"So, you're meeting your friends?" Rebecca asked casually.

Kyra frowned, opening the door.

"I don't have friends."

She said, closing the door. Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She's still not over it, huh?"

 **xXx**

Kyra cycled down the road. Her house was at the subrubs, near the forest and rather close to Fazbear's. It wasn't surprising that her family was familiar with the place. Plushtrap poked his head out of the backpack, looking around the deserted street.

„Huh?" Kyra blinked as she saw some sort of company truck and a few cars in front of the pizzeria. „Ow, great... seems like I'm running late. Or I got too early."

Plushtrap let out a groan as if wondering what's going on.

Kyra stopped cycling, staring at the cars. There were some people around the place. She also noticed a man in a business suit talking to one of the workers.

„Probably that Fazbear's Entertainment Company I heard about in the news the other day." Kyra sighed, talking to Plushtrap. „We'll stop by later."

She turned her bike and cycled down the road, into the opposite direction.

 **xXx**

It was a rather sunny day and Kyra decided to go to the park and sit on the swings. Several boys were playing football at the playground in front of her and some smaller kids and toddlers were either on the slide, swings or climbing on the monkey jungle, attempting to dangle themselves in the ropes.

Kyra was staring in front of herself, holding Plushtrap in her lap. This sight did catch several curious looks, especially by the kids who were interested in the strange bunny toy Kyra held. They have never seen such thing.

Kyra ignored them, caught in her own thoughts. She wondered why the Animatronics in the Safe Room weren't moving. Well, Springtrap said the room couldn't be entered because it wasn't in their programing. Perhaps, they couldn't leave it as well as it's unrecognizable in their system and are doomed to lie on the floor forever because of that. A rather twisted fate.

She also wondered where the rest of the Animatronics are. She only saw Springtrap, Mangle, Puppet, Golden Freddy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy (who was missing his hook hand). There had to be more – that's, if they weren't lying around scattered in parts and bits.

Then there was the bit about the spring-suits. How the hell were people wearing those things? Did they take the gears out and got in? Well, according to what she saw, probably not. They probably worked in an another way...

„Well, well, what do we have here?"

Kyra frowned as she recognized the voice.

And she hated it.

„Well, hello Fake Ruby." Kyra replied with a smirk, glaring at her rival.

The red-haired girl with green eyes, a dark red T-shirt and jeans – Ruby Meyer – glared at Kyra.

„You too, Kyra Krueger." Ruby replied. „Preying on kids today, huh?"

Kyra frowned.

The two girls absolutely loathed each other and greeted the other with the nicknames they hated so much.

„I thought you went to the Miami beach with your family – after bragging about it for the whole year!" Kyra frowned.

„My father had some business to do. At least, I can afford myself to go to the sea. You can't." Ruby was grinning darkly. „After all, I think that insane people are not allowed on the beach. Along with dogs."

„Well, they made an exception – in YOUR case." Kyra replied, with Ruby glaring at her. Kyra returned the favor... along with Plushtrap. Ruby noticed it.

„What a... lovely toy... you still afraid of monsters in the dark?" Ruby smirked.

„Apparently, one is standing in front of me." Kyra quickly shoot her down.

„Whatever... loser..." Ruby, not able to come up with a comeback, showed her the L-sign and left.

„Plush..." Kyra said, without looking at the spring toy. Plushtrap looked at her. „Next time she appears – bite her."

Plushtrap grinned.

Speaking of their rivalry, Ruby hated Kyra for some reason ever since primary school. It started with stealing lunch, gossiping and siccing an older boy on Kyra to mock her and carried all over to middle/high-school, where, due her visions of the children a.k.a Victims of Fazbear's, Kyra earned the nickname Kyra Krueger. (Your guess why.)

Kyra however didn't just stand around and fought back, spreading the rumor that Ruby's _natural_ hair-color isn't red (as she was pretty proud of being a red-head) and claimed Ruby dyed it red and faked pretty much everything else on her as well (fake nails, fake eye-lashes, fake eye-color). At one point Kyra managed to break into Ruby's locker and leave toilet paper hanging out of it, with people assuming there are other body parts Ruby was _faking_.

The latter was SO furious (and being nicknamed Fake Ruby for that humiliation) that she locked Kyra, while changing after gym classes, out of the girls changing room only in her underwear and a towel. The boys who saw her thought it was funny and would latter ask Kyra if she'd strip for them. Kyra ended up beating a boy up who decided to get a bit _too close_ on her, almost earning a suspension for that.

After that, everyone started avoiding her, only whispering when Kyra was around.

 **xXx**

Springtrap peeked out of the Safe Room, hoping the workers left. They did.

Finally.

He couldn't make out much from the workers conversation, but it was something along the lines of _getting the beat-up pizzeria a complete new make-over... and attraction._

He didn't want to know what they meant.

He walked around the Dining Area. The workers were doing most of their job at the other side of the building. Springtrap rarely went there, usually spending his time here. He knew that the other area was housing several other Animatronics, the so called _Toys._

Neither of them was functioning.

It was still too early for the other Animatronics to start roaming, so Springtrap was all alone. Or he thought so.

He suddenly heard sounds of steps... coming from the Office.

Springtrap frowned and followed the sound, wondering who the hell was inside. (Though, he had some good idea who it is). When he peeked through the window into the Office, he saw Kyra fiddling with the voice-recorder, along with a green plush toy bunny looking at her.

„I'm just here for the tape. Then I'm out." Kyra said coldly. Plsuhtrap also glared at the spring-suit Animatronic.

Springtrap was just WTF?!

„Somebody pissed you off?" Springtrap asked with a mocking tone.

Kyra didn't answer, which Springtrap took as a yes.

„How does it feel to be annoyed the whole time?" Springtrap asked, adding salt to the wound. „I guess it was some nasty encounter."

„Shut up." Kyra said as she placed the tape into her backpack and stomped out of the Office, with Plushtrap following her.

„Who's the half-size pint?"

Now Plushtrap turned around and glared at him. However, something in Springtrap's dark smile made Plushtrap gulp, hiding behind Kyra.

„Seriously?" Kyra glared at Springtrap. Springtrap grinned, glad to see her so pissed off.

„Well, now you see how it is when being constantly bombarded by questions." Springtrap replied.

„Why don't you fall over dead or something?" Kyra replied in a cranky tone.

„Weeeeell..."

„Don't. Mention. It." Kyra replied to his _ain't it obvious_ expression.

„So, how far have you come with your investigation?" Springtrap turned suddenly serious.

Kyra was surprised that he actually was interested in what she was doing.

„I still have a lot to do..." she said.

„I see..." Springtrap replied and left.

Kyra was quite stunned, along with Plushtrap. The two exchanged looks, shrugged and left.

Springtrap looked at them as they were leaving. The sky was darkening as evening came.

He looked at the window, seeing his own reflection...

... and a small, child-like shadow lurking behind him.


	13. Left For Years

Gotta say, nobody else figured it out, except for one person ( **Mitsuki Shigamatsu)** about what I had been foreshadowing for the past chapters. I won't offer any explanations, but **you can ask me questions via REVIEW** and **post your suggestions and theories**. I'll answer them.

I hope this chapter will help people to figure out what I've been foreshadowing for the PAST 11 CHAPTERS. I probably did a _too_ good job with that...

 **Questions**

 **BB?:** No, that wasn't Balloon Boy. Actually, this chapter reveals what it was.

And yes, I know OLHS was a lot better, but hey, you're just starting to get familiar with this story. Give it some time till you judge it. There'll be after all like 83 chapters. (I guess.) :p

Song is **Open Up** by **Muse of Discord.**

ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW! XD

* * *

 **Night 12: Left for Years**

 _For years, we rotted in these shells, our souls never ascending_

 _Our fragile bones had fused with steel and wires, never ending_

 _The others have long since forgot their roots in mortality_

 _I still hold tight what's left of what was once my reality_

 **xXxXx**

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

 **xXx**

Kyra stopped the recording. She stared at the recorder, Phone Guy's words repeating in her head. Plushtrap meanwhile knocked down the Freddy Plushie which was on her bed and stared at her. The girl was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that.

"Okay... so, this Phone Guy left us some interesting hints." Kyra said, looking a bit disappointed. „But not exactly what I hoped for."

Plushtrap looked at her and shrugged. She re-played the tape.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

„First of all, it would be a good idea to figure out when this thing was recorded." Kyra said. „It had to be some time between the 80s and 90s, as the pizzeria closed in 1993. He mentioned The Bite of '87 earlier, which means this is from after The Bite happened. If anything, it could even be from the last year the pizza had been open before it closed."

Plushtrap looked at her as she walked up-down the room, talking to both him and herself.

„He had to be a Night Guard and like he said, he was finish his last week and was teaching the newbie about what's going on." Kyra said, hitting accidentally the Freddy plushie with her foot. She picked it up, much to Plushtrap's annoyance. „And it seems like he was pretty indifferent towards what's going on during the night. Though, not indifferent enough, else he'd just go like _screw this job and the newbie, give me the money, I'm outta here_."

While talking, she waved with the Freddy Plushie, making gestures in attempt to get her point across. Plushtrap didn't like the way she interacted with the Freddy Plushie. He felt like she was ignoring him.

„He had been trying to calm the newbie down. He did care." Kyra whispered, and resumed the tape.

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

„Okay, according to this one, Fazbear's Entertainment are morons." Kyra concluded. Plushtrap chuckled, but his expression turned to a serious one once Kyra crossed her arms (hugging the Freddy Plushie) and looked at him. „ _A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ Thinking of the Animatronics, they exaggarated it with the _come to life_ part. I guess the Night Guard was under a contract and didn't know about the deal, like if he'd die, they'd hide the body and clean the place up."

Kyra placed (much to Plushtrap's relief) the Freddy Plushie on the table and held her chin with one hand, placing the other beneath it.

„Although, according to the newspaper add, there was a clear warning that people would face serious injuries and maiming. So either the management didn't tell them until it was done, or they did tell the Night Guards, but they ignored it." Kyra said. „It's not like anybody _would_ expect a giant animal robot start hunting your ass down."

Plushtrap chuckled when hearing the sarcasm in Kyra's tone.

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

„Of course there's nothing to worry about." Kyra said in a sarcastically cheerful tone, with Plushtrap laughing his ass off. „They're just cranky and irritated and would gladly shove you into a suit."

Kyra then sat down and scribbled something on a paper. Plushtrap stepped next to her, trying to see what she wrote.

 _1993 minus 20+ years equals 1973 (latest)._

„Okay, so now we know they've been around, at least Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy from 1973 onwards." Kyra said. „Sheesh, that's some advanced technology. Of course, that doesn't necessarily apply to them. It could apply to any Animatronic. It's not like this Phone Guy was specific. And there's also the question just how much of this is true."

Plushtrap nodded in agreement.

„Also, he says they never got a bath for like 20 years. And what about the above mentioned declaration? That the company would clean and bleach out the suits and the place if somebody goes _missing_? It doesn't make sense. Of course, assuming the 'bots were smart enough and stuff their victims into a non-working suit."

Plushtrap looked confused and just shrugged. Kyra replayed a part.

 _So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _„These characters will live on. In the hearts of children, they will live on."_ Kyra quoted the part she read in the newspaper article. „Damn sure they did. And if you ask me, I'll treat them the way they treat me."

She paused.

„I can't believe what I just said."

Plushtrap now looked worried. Kyra just sighed and continued.

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

„Okay, they're left in a free roaming mode at night." Kyra rose an eye-brow. „They're _still_ in free roaming mode."

Plushtrap stared at her and Kyra looked back.

„The night I came there first, Freddy was like roaming around. However, when I and you went there during the day, none of them were working. Except for Springtrap, but he's a different case." Kyra said and focused on the message. „They used to walk around during the day, but after _The Bite of '87_ , that was scrapped. So, did they do something while interacting with people that caused _The Bite?_ "

Plushtrap shrugged.

„Okay, so he also says that the victim did, well, his body at least, live. Dunno if it's for a while or if he was fully consicious or in coma. He could be dead for all what I know." Kyra said. „All I know is that the victim had got her or his frontal lobe either bitten off or crushed and managed to somehow survive for a while, be it in coma or consicious state. Also, the Animatronics were involved. Question is: how did it happen and who was the culprit? Was it an accident with the 'bots going berserk or somebody not watching where he or she was going?"

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

„This is their _modus operandi_." Kyra placed Plushtrap in her lap, staring at the recorder. The latter enjoyed it, glaring at the Freddy Plushie which stood innocently on the table.

Plushtrap didn't like the Freddy Plushie. Nor the other Plushies.

„They have some sort of recognition system. Probably something a lá Iron Man if anything." Kyra giggled, remembering the movie where the computer program JARVIS would analyze everything. Plushtrap looked at her confused and she patted his head. „We'll watch the movie sometime, so you'll get it."

Plushtrap just stared back and then shrugged and enjoyed the petting.

„So, which must mean their progamming was so badly damaged they mistake a human for an endoskeleton and since endoskeletons MUST be in suits, they stuff the human into a suit, with only the eyes and the teeth seeing the light of the day." Kyra shuddered.

There were two things on her mind:

First: how did Phone Guy know this stuff?

Of course, the answer would be he was around when that started to happen, which must mean he was sorta like a veteran Night Guard and probably saw everything possible. Would explain his nonchalant attitude.

Second: the part with the eyes.

Kyra shuddered remembered Springtrap's cold gaze. His eyes looked nothing like the ones of an Animatronic. They were... human-like. Given there was a corpse inside him, there was little guess why they were like that.

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

„Okay, so, we now know the management DOESN'T tell the employees they'd be killed in a brutal fashion if they sign up." Kyra said, her tone sounding a little too cold.

She then stood up, putting Plushtrap on the bed. The latter was disappointed that he had to sit on the bed again. But at least, she crouched down, at his height, while fiddling with the tape and recorder.

„Okay, that's it. Now, the only other thing I need to figure out is how the murders and the spring-suits fit in." Kyra added. „I know the spring-suits were actually used, despite being dangerous. They probably didn't have any real costumes or just were too cheap or too dumb to use normal costumes instead of dangerous spring-suits. Next..."

She put the tape in a small box with her notes. She took a deep breath.

„We know The Murderer used a costume..."

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened. She slowly turned to Plushtrap who wondered what the heck was going on.

„What if he used the spring-suits?"

Now Plushtrap looked as much disturbed as Kyra did.

Kyra was currently lost in her thoughts, grabbing the Freddy Plushie and unknowingly squeezing it. She had no idea how many spring-suits were made and for all she knew, Springtrap could be the only one.

So... does this mean The Murderer used the Springtrap suit to carry out the murders?

„I don't wanna think about it!" Kyra suddenly said, shutting her eyes and squeezing the Freddy Plushie. Plushtrap was also worried. She felt chills crawling down her spine.

For Heaven's sake, she was in that pizzeria, alone, with the suit which The Murderer probably wore during the killings.

And that corpse...

Kyra doubted she wants to know what really happened and whose body was inside the suit.

 **xXx**

It was close to 12 AM. Soon, the Animatronics, which have been left to root for years, would start to walk around. Springtrap had been roaming around for a while, noticing the workers patched the Toy Animatronics up and moved Mangle and Puppet to the room where the Toys have been. Now they'd probably roam too.

„Yay..." Springtrap muttered in a completely deadpan voice.

There were no new Night Guards, so for the roaming Animatronics, there was nothing to do, except for walking around like idiots. Springtrap considered himself the biggest for actually being part of that whole thing.

Walking around, he wondered if the girl would actually succeed in figuring out whatever she was trying to figure out. It's not like he wanted to help her, but he just wanted to get rid off her.

Which... wasn't completely true.

He gave an annoyed glance at his surroundings. 12 AM and nothing happened.

Okay, maybe he was a bit interested in the girl's work. But only because nothing was happening around here anyways. Nobody really cared about the Animatronics and they were just left like that.

„Hhh-hhu-hmm..."

Springtrap's ears jerked. He turned around, seeing a shadow zipping past him. He was at the other end of the Dining Area, near the Kitchen, while the shadow was at the Show Stage. He saw that shadow before, when Kyra left, but it vanished when he turned around. He thought he was just seeing things, but now he wasn't so sure.

The shadow was crouching, the size of a little child... He tried to get a better look at it, but it was the only thing he could make out. He didn't dare to come closer.

„Hhh-hhu-hhmm..."

That... shadow-kid sounded like he was sobbing; even crying. He was curled up, crouching in a fetal position.

Springtrap had a very bad feeling about approaching whatever it was. Still, he made a step forwards.

The shadow-y kid suddenly jerked his head up and stared at him. There were outlines of his clothes and only faint dots where his eyes should be. He then zipped into the Safe Room as Springtrap stared at him, completely stunned.

He decided to follow the kid into the Safe Room, knowing well he'll regret it. When he approached it, he noticed the crying got louder.

„Huuuuhh-hhh..."

And it sounded like there were more children crying.

With each step, the sobbing became louder and louder.

Anxious, he kicked the door and entered the room.

Silence.

Complete silence.

Nobody was inside.

Springtrap entered the room, looking around.

He heard steps behind him. A wave of creepiness covered him. That odd feeling he had, as if something was telling him to get the hell away from it. To get away from this place.

He turned around, seeing... nothing. There wasn't anybody outside nor inside.

Still, the chilly feeling that something wasn't right was still there.

Then he heard children giggling.

 _As if they were just playing a game..._

 _...and he lost._


	14. Haunted Toys

I'm back again. :D

First, the **questions/comments:**

 **Springtrap's in a game! And he just lost...whatever the game is. What is going on here?!:** That game is a twisted version of Five Nights at Freddy's. As the chapters progress, the nights become harder. For example, this night has more Animatronics being active.

 **Can you make a 123 Slaughter Me Street fanfic?...please** **:** Nope. I actually never heard of that... eeehhhh (looks on Wikipedia)... _game_ until you mentioned it. So, sorry. -.-" (Truthfully, I thought first it was a _movie_ \- a darker version of 21st Jump Street).

 **Don't be so jealous of the other plushies Kyra-san had, Plushtrap. And are those ghost kids trying to creep Springtrap out in that ruined Pizzeria?:** Actually, Plushtrap has all right in being paranoid around the other plushies (shown in this chapter). Being a character with the moving ability and cutesy similar to the 'bots in FNaF and FNaF2, having the design of the dreaded Animatronic in FNaF3 and being in alliance with the Nightmares in FNaF4, in this fic, he's more than he seems to be on the first sight. And yes, the kids were trying to creep Springtrap out. Actually, _the last scene in the previous chapter should've reminded people on a familiar Mini-Game._

 **Also what chapter will the REAL action start? Also… does Kyra die in the end of the story?:** The action aka GAME started the very chapter Kyra stepped into the pizzeria. Night by Night, it becomes more difficult. Also counter-question: why would you assume Kyra could die at some point in the story?

(Rhetorical question, :P I already know why you asked and let's be honest, you'll have to wait till the end to see what will happen to to the main characters).

 **Were you planning on continueing OLHS i could not help but believing it so when you ended it with "our little horror story just begun":** T.T" For the...

...I think I forgot how many times I said that...

Anyways, OLHS **has no continuation** whatsoever (except for **Halloween at Freddy's,** which is **not canon** ). Also, that were the lyrics of the song **Our Little Horror Story** by **Aviators.** It's not like I wrote the song so they'd have those lyrics.

 _The only thing I'm continuing is the FNaF story (as, **the actual game story** ), not the OLHS fanfic I wrote._

Also, **Melaina** , congrants on the guessing XD: you're so darn close to the truth. You guessed the right character/s and yes, it has been established Springs had amnesia at the start. But this amnesia is starting to vanish. I'm following the facts from the games and if you re-read the chapters, you'll notice how the character/s behavior differs. I mean, the last scene in the previous chapter was a shout-out to a particular Mini-Game. You're getting closer and closer to the truth and yes, the truth is about that very familiar character/s.

This chapter shows just how dangerous this story is getting. Kyra is not safe in her own house (does that remind you on someone?). She's playing a dangerous game...

The lyrics belong to **FNaF2 Rap Song** by **VideoGameRapBattles.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 13: Haunted Toys**

 _We know where you hide_

 _Skin you alive_

 _Find a nice new hide_

 _And stuff you inside_

 _Scrapped and redesigned_

 _Your life left behind_

 _Better keep that head on before you lose your mind_

 _It's a new brand of horror_

 _We've changed from before_

 _Now take on ten of us_

 _Without your doors_

 _So keep your flashlight steady_

 _And the camera ready_

 _Prepare for another five nights_

 _To survive at Freddy's_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was surprised when she saw her dream. Well, flashback-vision. That night, there were no Nightmare Animatronics which would torture her. Instead, she was again at the pizzeria, but this time in teen form, free to explore it.

„Okay, what are those little ghostly creepers now planning to do?" Kyra muttered as she suspiciously walked around the crowded pizzeria. It was the 90s pizzeria, but not anywhere near it's closure. It seemed like it was at it's peak.

The Pirate Cove was open, instead of being out of order and the Animatronics performing. There were only Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, which is why Kyra assumed it was the 90s version. She walked away from the stage, away from the Animatronics, bein unnerved by their cheerful attitude. This was justified – the last time she was here they almost killed her... _while smiling and telling her to come to play._

Despite her awarness, something told her there's nothing to worry.

Yet.

She was tense, bumping into a few people, mostly kids who were running around. Some of them even joked about her being scared of the Animatronics, which surprised her. When having a flashback-vision, she's usually unable to interact with people unless it's completely necessary. She's usually just a bystander. However, she just shrugged it off and went on.

She looked for the exits and found one, making a note of where it is. If she escapes through the exit, she'd wake up. But now, she wanted to know what's up this time.

She was ignored by the people and didn't find anything out of ordinary. Not even when she stepped in front of the Animatronics, expecting them to come off the stage and start to hunt her down.

„This... is weird." Kyra rose and eye-brow.

She haven't seen such a peaceful and happy dream/vision since... she doesn't remember. It seemed like she now had some time to enjoy the stay and breathe more freely.

„This is how it's supposed to be."

Kyra jumped and turned, just to see a man standing next to her. He wore an uniform and a big smile.

„Huh?" Kyra blinked, obviously confused.

„This is how it's supposed to be." The man stated it again. Kyra recognized him as a Fazbear's employee. „Are you enjoying yourself?"

Kyra was too confused to answer. The guy, who was pretty familiar, in the uniform continued as he looked at the Animatronics.

„Some people have a bad impression of them, but they ain't bad. We just need to show them some respect." The guy winked. „Who's your favorite? Mine is Foxy!"

Kyra stood there, opening her mouth like a fish out of water.

„Ugh... I dunno..."

Heck, for some reason, this guy was familiar. But she couldn't figure out why.

„Have you ever considered a job here?" The man suddenly asked.

This caught Kyra totally off.

„Huhhh..." Kyra tried to come back to her senses. „I... why would I sign up?"

„To help us. To help them." The guy said. Kyra frowned.

„Are you a ghost?" she asked.

The guy in the uniform just smiled.

„This is your memory, right?"

He didn't answer. He just put his hand on her shoulder.

„Don't forget about the rules. Nobody's allowed into the Safe Room. It's dangerous." He frowned. „He claimed too many lifes. Be careful. He...They need you. Or what's left of their sanity, their individuality, will be gone forever."

A stunned Kyra was left staring, while the guy walked away.

Then she remembered why he was so familiar.

It was that Phone Guy.

 **BAM!**

 **xXx**

Kyra instantly woke up as she heard some crashing noise coming from downstairs. Plushtrap fell off the bed as the girl jumped on her feet, dizzy and disoriented.

„What the hell was that?" Kyra hissed as she heard the clattering noises. Plushtrap stared at her, at first confused.

Until he also heard the clattering.

Kyra frowned, grabbing the nearest thing you can pummel someone with – an umbrella – and sneaked out into the hallway. Her room was on the first floor and the clattering was coming from downstairs. She was on the top of the stairs, with Plushtrap following closely as she carefully went down the stairs.

„Gran Becky?" Kyra called out.

Sure, the person making noises could be her grandmother... but chances for were zero. Not even a nuclear war could wake Kyra's grandmother up.

It couldn't be Kyra's sister either. Hannah was living in an another town and Kyra hadn't seen her since the last week.

Kyra hid in the shadows as she approached the room from where the noise was coming – the kitchen. She already assumed it was a burglar and decided to show him how nobody messes around with this household. Plushtrap also put up a brave face – despite clearly hiding behind the girl and being afraid.

„Hello? Who is there?" Kyra called out.

She saw a monstrous shadow in the kitchen, knocking off some of the pots. She gasped, but then put on a firm expression.

„Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the creature glanced at her, it's rusty red eyes glowing in the dark. It lunged at Kyra, screeching in an inhumanely voice, which melted with Kyra's own scream as she fell on her butt.

Then, the creature vanished, in front of Kyra's very eyes.

The girl stared at the darkness, still frozen from the horrifying experience.

„What. The. Hell WAS THAT?!"

She shook her head to clear it. She felt something gripping her arm and turned her head, only to see Plushtrap shaking in fear. When he noticed her questioning look, he let go, putting on an _I'm not scared_ expression. Kyra rolled her eyes and stood up, staring at where the abomination was seconds ago.

She was standing there for a few seconds, looking at the pots on the floor, contemplating.

„Plush, bite me." She nudged Plushtrap with her hand.

Plushtrap gave her a baffled _You're kidding me, right?_ expression.

„Com'n!" Kyra told him.

He then bit her hand. Kyra yelped in pain, hopping on one leg and holding her hand which now had a red bite mark on it. She shook it.

„Okay, I'm clearly awake." She hissed through her teeth.

Plushtrap gave her a _It was your idea_ expression and crossed his arms on his chest.

„Good, now to the questions: What the hell was Nightmare Chica doing in my kitchen?" Kyra said.

Plushtrap shrugged, while Kyra picked up the pots.

„Those Nightmares are just nightmares. And yet they appeared outside my dreams." Kyra said, looking at the pots. „Nightmare Chica was a physical manifestation, not just a nightmare. Either she couldn't have knocked the knocked the pots off. Which means that it'll only get worse from now on."

Plushtrap looked worried. He stepped back, until he felt something behind him. Looking down, he saw a Chica plushie lying on the floor. He lifted it with a frown and kicked it.

Kyra also noticed the plushie on the floor.

„What is my Plushie Chica doing here?" she asked. Usually, all her plushies – spare Plushtrap – are neatly put on her shelf or bed. She looked at Plushtrap, knowing well how _paranoid_ he was about the other plushies. „Is this your doing?"

Plushtrap shook his head.

„Okay." She sighed tiredly. „Com'n, let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and we still have a lot of work to do."

Plushtrap just nodded and silently followed.

 **xXx**

The next night, Kyra was staring at Fazbear's. Honestly, she didn't want to go there. The reason weren't the roaming Animatronics or the spirits of the children – it was Springtrap, a Hybrid of both.

Thanks to the call from Phone Guy, his warning in her dream-vision, the fact that Springtrap wasn't acting at all like the other Animatronics did and the function of spring-suits, as well as the newspaper clips gave her various blood-chilling impliactions.

She had a few theories, one worse than the other, and she hoped they weren't right. She hoped she was wrong about Springtrap as she had no clear evidence. However, for now, she knew she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone until she figures out just how far she can go.

„We're gonna go around, try to find an another entrace." Kyra told Plushtrap who popped out of her backpack. Plushtrap doubted this was a good idea. „I'd like to see the other part of the pizzeria."

Plushtrap let out a groan, clearly showing annoyance. Kyra's interpretation? _Why haven't you thought of that during the day, when it safer?_

„Yeah, I also wondered." Kyra muttered.

She entered through the other side, the door creaking as she pushed it. She winced, clearly not wanting to be noticed.

„The Animatronics are at the other part of the pizzeria. They shouldn't have access to here." Kyra muttered the sentence as a matter-of-fact. Actually, she just hoped it would make her sound a bit braver and safer. Plushtrap doubted it was safe.

Kyra walked, with Plushtrap peeping out of the backpack, around, staring at the walls with faded drawings of the Animatronics. One showed kids ripping Mangle apart. Another showed The Puppet with strings, giving gifts to the children. She was at a different type of Dining Area and it was eerily empty. She looked around and noticed the Show Stage. There was something on the wall.

She got on it, feeling something grabbing her shoulder.

She swiftly turned her head, seeing Plushtrap grabbing her shoulder in fear.

„It's okay..." she assured him. „Now gimme the flashlight."

He took it out of her backpack and gave it to her so she could examine the wall. Kyra's eyes widened as she turned it on. There was some sort of rusty red paint on the walls.

It was a dark and dried and it looked...

„Is that... blood?" Kyra stepped back. Plushtrap gulped.

Just how did the blood ended up splattered on the wall?

Then, she heard mechanical steps, her blood freezing in that moment.

„Springtrap?" She called out and slowly turned around.

A bear like figure with two empty voids of blackness stared at her, his mouth wide open.

Toy Freddy, in full Animatronic Hunting Mode.

„This is bad." Kyra slowly walked backwards, trying to find a way to get off stage and escape the toys. Toy Freddy was just staring at her with a blank expression and a wide mouth.

Kyra was shaking as she took a step back...

... and felt something plastic grabbing her arm.

She yelped in fear, seeing Toy Bonnie grabbing her arm. He stared at her with a blank expression. Worse, his pupils were contracted, something a robot isn't able to do.

Kyra hit him with the flashlight and yanked her hand out and ran the hell out.

 **„HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"**

She heard a laughter as the Toy Animatronics followed her.

How the hell were the Toys able to move? She thought that only the Classics could move. On the other hand, the management probably repaired them.

„Thanks a lot management." Kyra hissed as she hid a room. Specifically, the Parts/Service Room.

It took a bit till she calmed down. The sound of steps was decreasing.

Kyra gave a small sigh of relief...

... until she realized she wasn't alone.

She stared at the other side, seeing the Golden Freddy suit sitting leaned on the wall.

But, why was it here? Wasn't the suit supposed to be at the Safe Room?

She gulped... then froze when she saw a faint, white-dotted glow inside Golden Freddy's eye-holes.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her and yanked her out of the room.

Kyra stood face to face with Springtrap, who looked incredibly furious.

„Are you out of your mind?!" he hissed at her. „You're probably the second most stupid human ever!"

„And who's the first?" Kyra couldn't help herself but snark back. Springtrap growled as his eyes glowed in a faint grey-color. His anger faded and he just frowned, still glaring at her.

He didn't answer the question.

„Get the hell inside the Safe Room." He ordered her, growling angrily.

Kyra knew she shouldn't mess around with an angry Springtrap and just did what he said.

Springtrap was clenching his fists, angry that the girl came again. Especially during the night.

Things were changing since she came and the Animatronics became more active.

The past was catching up.

Springtrap looked at the Parts/Service Room.

Golden Freddy had vanished.

„The hauntings... It's starting all over again." He muttered.

The children were playing a deadly game, using him, the Animatronics and Kyra as their pawns. A game which started years ago and should have ended. However, it didn't.

But, this time, he won't repeat his past mistakes.


	15. The Nightmare Awaits in the Shadows

**FIRST OF ALL: I gotta clear up a little misunderstanding here. I DO NOT CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING. Guys, look up my profile, I'm not from the USA. I'm from Croatia (in our language - _Hrvatska)_ and I'm Croatian (for those who suck at geography, Croatia is a small, bird-shaped country in Europe; it lies across Italy, next to the Adriatic Sea). I'm thankful for everyone wishing me a happy holiday, but problem is, it's not my holiday - there _won't be any break for me_. As a matter of fact, I don't believe I will catch any break till Christmas.**

The reason why I'm so good at English is coz we learned that language as a second language from primary school to high-school (I went to a Language Gymnasium). I also know German very well BTW. ;P

Now to the questions:

 _Then checks DAGames playing 123 Slaughter Me on YouTube and don't forget the song: Follow, Greet, Wait, and Repeat by DAGames (by himself) and then make a fanfic of that game (123 Slaughter Me Street) please?:_ Dude, I won't write it. I'm currently not interested in writing that fic. Sorry.

 **Void-Memory:** You kinda nailed it, but that's just the start. I'll put in more twists in there and what you guessed is just a little part of it.

 _Do you play Five Nights at Candy's by Emil Ace Macko?:_ Nope. Currently not interested.

 _Will purple guy come back? If so, does he cause chaos? Also to clarify what I meant by REAL action: Gore, death, fights, more death, blood... Ships sailing?:_ Kinda will. I think he caused enough chaos. And I believe you might regret the wish for more gore when you see what I have in store for the next chapter.

 _My question is, is the FNAF 4 kid going to appear and will his fate after the game be addressed/theorized?_ : The Bite of '87 and the Missing Children Incident storylines will be parallel with each other. You probably noticed how the Animatronics become much more active and how Kyra's getting closer and closer to solving the mystery. At the same time, the Nightmare Animatronics, who started out as nightmares in Kyra's dreams are also appearing in the real world (example, Nightmare Chica in the previous chapter).

Now, this chapter might confuse a lot of people, but it'll also show just how dangerous things are getting. And when I refer to danger, I don't refer to the Animatronics themselves. Nope, there's more. _Much more..._

Um, have I said this fic was also inspired by the game and anime _Corpse Party_?

Lyrics are: **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** and **Not The End** by **Sayonara Maxwell** and **The End** by **Muse of Discord.**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Night 14: The Nightmare Awaits in the Shadows**

 _The music box is silently creaking,_

 _Thin thread of life is near a split._

 _If you are thinking we are merely playing,_

 _Then let's fool around for a bit!_

 _Your blood's curdling and heart skips a beat_

 _The nightmare awaits in the shadows_

 _And I could swear I just heard a shriek_

 _Is there something I don't know?_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was kinda pushed into the Safe Room as Springtrap closed the door.

„Stay there."

He hissed at her with an annoyed tone. Clearly, he was angry because of all the trouble he had to go through due her. He shut the door, probably trying to make that the other Animatronics don't spot her. They couldn't get inside, but now, things were escalating.

Kyra listened to the fading footsteps in the dark room. Plushtrap meanwhile crawled out of the backpack and was holding onto her shoulder.

„Just... what the hell is going on?" Kyra wondered as she turned on her flashlight. Plushtrap shrugged.

She looked around the Safe Room, getting a much clearer view of it this time. The Animatronics which were inside were gone and the room was filled with a few boxes. Kyra frowned.

„Phone Guy said that nobody's allowed to go to the Safe Room. Let's see why." She put down the backpack, with Plushtrap exiting it.

She started to check every inch of the room, but aside dust, stains and spider-web didn't find much. She frowned, crossing her arms.

„There has to be something. Why would they have a Safe Room which the Animatronics cannot access?" Kyra wondered out aloud. Plushtrap shrugged. „And for that matter – why is it hidden?"

Both had no clue and it was obvious the Animatronics (well, at least Springtrap) wouldn't provide any information. There was something else what was bothering her as well – the blood stains at the Show Stage where the Toy Animatronics were. What was the deal with that? Did the blood belong to a former Night Guard?

There were also Phone Guy's last words: _„He claimed too many lifes. Be careful. He...They need you. Or what's left of their sanity, their individuality, will be gone forever."_

Who was he referring to? And who are _they_?

Well, considering how this Phone Guy seemed to like the Animatronics, Kyra assumed that _they_ referred to the robots. But, there was a problem.

They were just robots with a faulty AI. They have no _sanity_ or _individuality_ or whatever.

„ _They need you..._ " Kyra repeated his words. Maybe he referred to the children? After all, the children were losing sanity here and tormenting her. They were also seeking her help.

„ _The children..."_

Then, it dawned her, but she quickly dismissed the idea about who _He_ is. She wasn't sure about it. Was she even at the right place?

„Phone Guy was perhaps referring to the murderer, but..." Kyra started to move the boxes. „Com'n, help me."

Plushtrap instantly came to her aid, moving the smaller boxes around.

„Ghosts can cause illusions and warp realities to some point." Kyra muttered as she put the box on one end of the room. „I'm not sure if we're at the right location – obviously not coz the murders happened at an another location – but the kids can still project what happened. If the blood on the wall didn't belong to a Night Guard... what if it belonged to one of the children?"

Her radio suddenly cracked. Kyra took it out, and it started to play a chillingly haunting song...

 _A stroke of knife - and kids are no more,_

 _Worthless cowards full of horror._

 _A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more,_

 _Those things aren't worth a dollar._

 _They sure want to have a peak at,_

 _What is hiding underneath that._

 _Oh, I sure do love my job here -_

 _No one will find out who murders!_

Kyra shuddered. What the HELL?!

Plushtrap suddenly squeaked in surprise. Kyra lashed her flashlight at the corner, her eyes widening.

It was faded, but she was sure the dusty stains on the floor were blood. A lot of blood. Somebody died here, creating a small pool of blood.

„Now I know why it's dangerous..." Kyra muttered.

 _Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions!_

 _The grand exit of innocent ones!_

 _Come on, come a little closer,_

 _I will make sure that you are gone forever!_

„Just who died here?" Kyra wondered. She looked at Plushtrap.

Considering the info she gathered: the newspaper clips about the murders, where it was stated that The Murderer wore a costume when he killed the children and that he lured them into the backroom (Safe Room, anyone?); the danger of the Animatronic suits, being impaled by sharp wires and mutilated into bloody bits (spring-suits, anyone?) and the song which played on her radio...

Kyra felt chills going down her spine...

 _Who's the killer? That's a toughie._

 _The suspicions? Well, that beats me._

 _Maybe that's this other lad,_

 _Oh boy, boss will sure be mad!_

 _To alter animatronics -_

 _I'm sure glad I did Mechanics._

 _No, you won't escape..._

 _Lure you in and then destroy you,_

 _Making sure no one had seen you._

 ** _But could it be that those five children_**

 ** _Have returned to get to me then?_**

 ** _Listen there, you guys, relax, I was just messing with ya,_**

 ** _I meant to do no haAAArm-!_**

„Did the kids kill their Murderer?" Kyra whispered.

Then... where was his body?

Kyra froze when she heard the next verse.

 _So here comes the payback hour._

 _Do I fight back or hideaway and cower?_

 _Alas, the **Spring Trap** is merely nothing, _

_I will get out and then we'll see who's laughing!_

She wanted to get the hell out of this place.

„You can go now."

Kyra yelped in surprise, feeling as if she'd have a heart-attack.

„Springtrap!" She yelled angrily at the Hybrid who stood in front of the door.

„They're distracted. You better get the hell out of here before you regret for not listening." Springtrap replied. „I already have enough of constantly saving you."

Kyra just stared at him, her expression being a mix of fear, surprise and curiosity.

„What the hell are you waiting for?!" Springtrap snapped. „Get lost!"

He blinked in surprise when the girl started shaking. She showed fear.

Lots of fear.

She grabbed her bag and Plushtrap and ran past him towards the Kitchen exit.

Springtrap then looked at the dark Dining Area. The steps were growing louder.

The Animatronics started to emerge from the shadows, searching for a victim. They didn't mind Springtrap, who was just watching. They couldn't harm him.

However, there was an another danger lurking in the darkness.

 **xXx**

 _Newfound peace, pain will cease, this release_

 ** _And the only cost w_** **a _s y_ ou _our f_ rie _nd_**

 **xXx**

 _„Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

It was his second Night here. The Phone Guy just kept on babbling, trying to imply there's nothing to fear of. He had no idea what was wrong with these Animatronics, but it sure wasn't faulty AI. There's no way a normal robot would be able to go through the entire building to murder a Night Guard for such pathetic reasons like mistaking him for an endo out of the costume.

Mike Schmidt kept an eye on the robots. He feared what Freddy might do, but currently, his biggest concern were Chica and Bonnie. Not to mention that he just barely missed a meeting with Foxy.

He had never heard of Freddy's before, at least, until he got the job. He believed they were joking when they put in the add the part with _not responsible for any injuries._

The first Night was relatively easy, but as the hours progressed, it got worse and worse. He was trapped inside this small room, probably being the only person knowing what was going on. The management didn't care and even if he told someone else about it, they'd probably chalk it up to his lack of sleep.

He was alone.

Faint circus-music played as he heard Bonnie and Chica getting closer. Once he saw Chica's face in the window, he quickly shut the door.

 _Where the hell was this music coming from anyway?_

Not that he had any time to think about it. He was trying to survive for Lord's sake!

He flipped through the cameras, hoping the see where Bonnie went. Until one shot caught his attention...

It were three paper-plates of humans, children to be exact, and they were crying.

What disturbed him was the fact that a minute ago, the paper-plates weren't there.

As he juggled between the power, the doors and the cameras, he wondered who the hell thought it would be a fun idea to stick him into this death-trap...

Oh, yeah... he was the one who agreed on the job.

Mike quickly shut the door in response to Foxy almost entering the room.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Foxy banged on the door, almost as if he knew Mike was inside, demanding that the Night Guard gives up and comes out. No way he'd do that.

However, Mike was concerned with the power loss. If the power drains out... he doesn't want to know what will happen next...

Mike believed there was more going on here. He was here to watch over the Animatronics, but he was sure it wasn't to make sure nobody steals the equipment. He was sure he was here as a bait to keep the 'bots inside.

He cursed under his breath. He could quit, but he needed the money. Also, there was no way a bear and his animal friends would beat him in this game. Even though it was dangerous, the adrenaline rush kept him awake and ready for any oncoming surprises.

Suddenly, the lights went out...

The fan turned off...

The doors opened...

Mike's heart raced as he stared into the darkness...

He heard steps. Phone Guy's words echoed in his head.

 _„...Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though,..."_

The steps stopped. Mike gulped as a light illuminated Freddy's face. He played that ridiculously annoying song – Toreador's March. He was just taunting him before he'd go in for the kill.

Seconds turned into minutes...

Then, everything went black.

 **xXx**

 _Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions!_

 _The grand exit of innocent ones!_

 _Come on, come a little closer,_

 _I will make sure that you are gone forever!_

 **xXx**

 _Hahahah..._

Springtrap's ears jerked as he heard laughter. The very same laughter he heard earlier.

They were coming back...

 _Hahahahah!_

Their giggle was unnerving, unnatural. It sounded like they had fun, but their intentions were far from innocent. He was turning on one spot, trying to follow the shadows which seemed to play hide and seek with him. A rather twisted version of hide and seek.

 _Hahahahah!_

Those little twisted nightmare children were lurking inside the shadows, waiting and laughing. They were never screaming, never talking, never whispering... just laughing. Those shadow-y monsters were gaining faces.

 _Hahahahah!_

Springtrap swiftly turned around as one shadow passed him. They thought this was just a game.

News flash - it wasn't. Not to him.

Springtrap ran after one of those shadow childrens, trying to get him. He wanted an explanation.

Why were they here? Why were they doing this?

Finally, he cornered the shadow. The kid was looking more human-like than the others, but with a sickingly pale skin. There were stains on his arms and legs as he wore just a T-shirt and shorts. He was on all four, his back turned to Springtrap.

„What's going on here?" Springtrap asked. „I want an answer."

The kid didn't answer. He just breathed heavily, as if he was catching his breath.

„What's wrong with you?" Springtrap walked over to him, touching his shoulder.

RAAAAAAAAAUUUGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The boy suddenly turned around, causing Springtrap to jump backwards and fall down. He stared at ther boy's face who gave the Hybrid a slasher smile. His eye-sockets were empty, there were no eyes. Just rusty red blood covering his cheeks.

The boy, still grinning like a maniac at him, let out a banshee shriek and jumped at him, disappearing.

Everything went silent.

Springtrap just stared, the sight of the monstrous child still in his mind. He felt he was shaking.

He felt something he didn't feel before...

Fear and dread.

 **xXx**

 _A stroke of knife - and kids are no more,_

 _A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more,_

 _They sure want to have a peak at,_

 _Oh, I sure do love my job here -_


	16. Mockingbird

**Is Mike dead?:** Well, since this is supposed to be in canon with the FNaF games, no. After all, it was just his second night. And he still has to go to get to the custom nights. Apparently, he was fired afterwards.

Speaking of which, I'm showing snippets of other Night Guards' experiences with the 'bots. We had Phone Guy (his death), we had Mike (Night 2), guess who's next...

Now, this chapter, despite being short - is probably one of the darkest chapters I ever wrote for this fic ( _WARNING: oncoming gore and strong scenes_ ). Not only that, but the lyrics I have chosen fit in (I guess you can call it Fridge Brilliance). Not only do they fit with the character's actions, they're also foreshadowing stuff and also apply to multiple characters.

Of the FNaF sort, we have **Sweet Dreams** by **Aviators** (in context, the Nightmares/Dead Children want to kill FNaF 4 The Kid coz he resembles Purple Guy - now swap The Kid with the character/s featured in this chapter and you'll see how fitting it is - especially the _soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated)._

Next is the song **The Hunt** by **MiareisS** (one verse refers to the OC's actions, the second verse refers to a certain Animatronic's thoughts and sanity status - and both have a lot in common).

Then comes **87 Bites** by **JT Machinima ft. Defmatch** (lovingly describing the game the kids are playing).

Two not-FNaF fan-made songs are **London Bridge** (the _last two_ verses were made up by myself ;P) and the song was brought up in the FNaF 2 trailer, and it totally fits the **Game** theme this fic has. The kids are playing a game. A dangerous game...

The last song (AND I APOLOGIZE TO ALL FANS WHOM I OFFENDED BY ADDING IT) is **Mockingbird** by **Eminem.** I was kinda searching for a good song which would fit the OC character here and I found that one. Surprisingly, it fits, especially the title, considering the OC. Speaking of the OC, he was mentioned briefly in an earlier chapter. :P It could also apply to the kids.

Speaking of the foreshadowing I've been talking for the past chapters, now I won't announce anymore who managed to guess it. Time's up. Now things are getting serious. Plus, just a few more chapters and this Second Act is done (the First Act ended when Kyra accepted to go to Freddy's and started to solve the mystery).

However, I just started an another mystery hunt here.

Again, I'm not responsible for any sort of nightmares this chapter will induce. You've been warned.

 _Sweet Dreams are overrated... (_ insert 4th wall break message here)

* * *

 **Night 15: Mockingbird**

 _Don't fear what's coming_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of_

 _The devils that come out at night_

 _Let's make this easy_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated_

 _No need for sleep tonight_

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

 **xXxXx**

It was a quiet night. A light breeze shuffled the leaves of the trees, the moon being hidden behind the clouds. As the moon revealed itself, a dark figure appeared, eyeing a house.

He put on a sly grin, clicking his tounge.

The moon once again got covered in clouds as the figure walked over to the house.

 **xXx**

 _So, pretty child, can you never afraid?_

 _I wanna cut-you-down - this is my fate._

 _My creeping lust comin' out from damaged soul._

 _Let me gouge your eyes – I'm your haunted crow_

 **xXx**

„Mmmm..."

Half awake-half asleep, the 5 year old Molly eyed the shadowy figure standing in front of her. Her lips were wet from some sort of bitter substance, which made her dizzy. The figure, now a shadowy sillhouete of a man, sat next to her, stroking her head.

„Dad?" she asked, while leaning back onto her bed.

„Shhh... it's all alright." The figure smiled. She closed her eyes as he started to sing.

 _„Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya_

 _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_

 _I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_

 _We feel how we feel inside_

 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_

 _But I promise mama's gon' be alright"_

Molly was soundly asleep. She looked so cute. That dark brown hair, those brown-red eyes. Almost reminiscing of a certain other person.

He kept stroking her hair, as if holding something of great value. He felt her deeply breathing while clutching her favorite teddy-bear. He kept on singing, the tone of his voice growing more and more sinister.

 _„And if you ask me to_

 _Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _I'mma give you the world_

 _I'mma buy a diamond ring for you_

 _I'mma sing for you_

 _I'll do anything for you to see you smile_

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_

 _I'mma break that birdie's neck_

 _I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_

 _And make him eat every carat don't f*ck with dad (ha ha)"_

He pulled something out of his pocket.

The moon illuminated the blade of a knife.

Then, it hid behind the clouds again.

 **xXx**

She knew something was wrong. Molly's mother's eyes shot open and she got up. Her husband was grogy, as she woke him up.

„What is wrong?" he asked.

„I'm just gonna check on Molly."

His wife replied in a firm tone, throwing the bed sheets off her and walking towards Molly's room. Molly's father sensed that something was wrong and quickly followed his wife.

„Molly?"

The door creaked as Molly's mother entered the room. „Molly?"

She noticed her daughter sleeping in her bed, unmoving. At first she sighed in relief.

Everything was fine.

Until she noticed the open window...

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

 _..._ and the blood dripping on the floor, soaking the bed sheets.

„Molly?" her eyes widened. Then, when she approached her, her cry faded into a shriek.

„MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!"

„Oh no!" Molly's father let out a yell full of rage.

His wife was craddling the dead body of their little daughter. Her neck was cut and her eye-sockets were empty, creating a river of blood.

On her nightstand were her eyes, staring emptily at her parents.

Next to it was a purple call card with red letters on it.

 _She had such beautiful eyes._

 **xXx**

 _I hear the voices from the past - they makin' me sick (SICK)_

 _Maybe I can deny... Don't know – I'm a Freak!_

 _So please don't be afraid - I need your dying rasp_

 _I comin' closer now! I'm your eternal REST!_

 ** _DIE_**

 **xXx**

Springtrap opened his eyes. It was dead night and he was in the dark Safe Room, igorning the ruckus outside. The other robots were mindlessly roaming around, but he was well aware that those monstrous children's spirits were controlling them.

He didn't really understand why they were here, but he had his assumptions. And all were directed to one person – that _girl_. Everything was calm, until she appeared. She was talking something about the _higher authorities_. Springtrap had some idea she was actually speaking about the kids. They still wouldn't let go. They still wanted to play their little game.

Nobody says they did deserve to die. That was another matter. But coming back to torture and mercilessly kill people until they get the right one. You could call that an excuse – they wanted revenge, like all ghosts.

Until he figured out it wasn't the wish to get revenge on killer which kept them there. They were tied to the 'bots – dismantling them and then giving them a last party freed them.

And for some reason, they're still around. They're still not satisfied. Why?!

He could comprehend that getting revenge on the person who murdered them would help them to finally rest, but their sudden return and their thirst for blood was just beyond any sane logic.

First – why torture a girl (yes, he noticed Kyra was exhausted and obviously didn't want to be here) and force her to come here? To figure out this pizzeria's history? What the hell?! Past is past, done is done. No more meddling here.

Second – thought he already had an idea why – they started spawning in this damn pizzeria? To play their little so called _game_? He thought the game was over more than five months ago, when the attraction burned down. And even before that when... well...

The game should've ended back then. It didn't. It just got postponed. Or rather, a post-main game-story.

It seemed like the girl somewhat figured it out. Although, she didn't know the whole truth.

Yet.

He wasn't the person he used to be. Nor was he the character he was supposed to represent.

And if those twerps don't get it, then they should go to hell. All of them.

 _Hahahahahah!_

His ears jerked as he heard that unnerving laughter. It was so unnatural, demonized. If he didn't know better, he'd say the hellspawn was summoned into the human world. Just how can somebody become so twisted?

They could call him a freak or a monster, but he didn't care. He payed for that. His mind was twisted, thanks to his status as a hybrid (in much more meanings of that word), but he also became a completely different character.

However, despite resenting those spirits (and the girl to some extent for bringing them here), he still felt fear. They were free to do anything they wanted. And what they wanted was chaos and more blood-spilling, something he attempted to prevent for the past months, even in the past years. He would never be able to forgive himself for what happened and for what he seemingly did.

There was no remorse inside him anymore. What happened, happened – but seeing their true faces, he'd say they totally deserved it.

 _„London Bridge is falling down._

 _Falling down,_

 _Falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down._

 _My fair lady."_

He stood up as he heard the kids chanting _London Bridge._

 _„Build it up with iron bars_

 _Iron bars,_

 _Iron bars_

 _Build it up with iron bars_

 _My fair lady"_

He exited the room, wondering what the hell those children are now up to. The Dining Area was eerily empty.

Save for the voices which got creepier and darker with each verse.

 _„Iron bars will bend and break_

 _Bend and break,_

 _Bend and break_

 _Iron bars will bend and break_

 _My fair lady"_

 **HEHEHEH!**

He heard Freddy's belly laugh as he passed, going towards the Office.

 _„Set a man to watch all night,_

 _Watch all night,_

 _Watch all night._

 _Set a man to watch all night,_

 _My fair lady."_

„There is no one there to watch over you." Springtrap muttered, wondering what the children are up to now.

He felt somebody staring at him from behind. He swiftly turned around, seeing two glowing eyes in the darkness, the figure being the size of a child, but nothing more.

 _„Chase the bunny to the trap,_

 _To the trap_

 _To the trap_

 _Chase the bunny to the trap,_

 _My fair lady."_

„Starting adding your own lyrics, huh? You already sprung the spring trap." Springtrap retorted in a rather amused tone.

The child, a girl in a blue bloody dress, came out, staring at him with his eyes. There were just empty eye-sockets and red dots glowing inside them.

Springtrap withdrew, frowning as he felt more eyes staring at him.

Suddenly, the chanting of a little kid was multiplied with more, echoing in the entire pizzeria.

„ _Sic the Nightmares on the girl_

 _On the girl_

 _On the girl_

 _Sic the Nightmares on the girl_

 ** _Now it's playtime!"_**

With a strong gust of wind, they vanished. Springtrap stared into the darkness, realizing what the lyrics meant.

He wasn't their only target.

 **xXx**

 _After midnight_

 _That's their play time_

 _Live till daylight_

 _and you'll be fine_

 _Things don't seem right_

 _Heard they killed five_

 _kids. Run all night_

 _and you just might_

 ** _Live_**


	17. March Onward Your Nightmares

**Note: I changed the title of _Survive the Night_ to _Five Nights at Freddy's: Survive the Night._**

I think mood whiplashes are my thing. First Kyra being scared to death, then another murder (though, I don't think I'll continue with that sort of gore, I'm more like a suspense person), but anyways...

 **I don't understand why spirit of children still in the pizzeria? I thought they no longer haunting the animatronics and they supposed are free and no killing inoncent night guards?:** I think this chapter has the answers...

 **Will there be more gore? If so, rate 1 to 10 on how much gore there will be!:** I give it a 4-5. Chances are 50-50 I'll bring up something like that again. I'm more the type of person who writes suspense fics.

Also, for the **Guest** who told me about the Mandopony song - I actually heard it already, however, thanks to your notification, I decided to put it into this chapter. And it surprisingly fits! :D

Anyways, I said I believe mood whiplashes are my thing - well, here's another major mood whiplash staring the two main characters: Kyra and Springtrap, each with their own theme song for this chapter. This one signifies a major change and reveals what I've been foreshadowing for the past chapters.

The songs are (Kyra's leitmotif and title song) **March Onward Your Nightmares** by **DAGames** and (Springtrap leitmotif and ending song) **Purple** by **MandoPony.**

The theme is facing your nightmares.

 **ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

 **Night 16: March Onward Your Nightmares**

 _*marching steps*_

 _What did you think you were playing_

 _in the shadows of your mind?_

 ** _WhAt DiD yOu ThInK yOu WeRe PlAyInG_**

 ** _iN tHe ShAdOwS oF yOuR mInD?_**

 _What is it you think you see from_

 _the sides of your mind?_

 ** _WhAt iS iT yOu ThInK yOu SeE fRoM_**

 ** _tHe SiDeS oF yOuR mInD?_**

 _Well, the nights began harder and harder_

 _as the nights slowly flied!_

 ** _WeLl, ThE nIgHtS bEgAn HaRdeR aNd HaRdEr_**

 ** _As ThE nIgHtS sLoWlY fLiEd!_**

 _And the memories repeated 'til all_

 _of your dreams made you cry_

 ** _AnD tHe MeMoRiEs RePeAtEd 'TiL aLl_**

 ** _Of YoUr DrEaMs MaDe YoU cRy_**

 **xXxXx**

Kyra paced up-down in her small room, with each two steps turning back and going the same way. Plushtrap felt bad for her seeing her so distressed, but also dizzy due her constant turning. Kyra didn't pay any attention to him. It've been two days, the kids haven't contacted her and she was a complete mess. However, her own discovery scared her to the point where she couldn't think clear. She tried to listen to some music on her radio to calm herself down, but it cut to the news.

 _„Previous night, a murder had been reported. A 5 year old girl, Molly Hatterson, was found in her bed with her eyes gouged. Police suspects that the killer climbed through the window into her room, drugged her and killed her by slicing her throat while her parents were sleeping. Apparently, police suspects this to be the doing of the Purple Serial Killer, named so because of the purple call cards at all his victim sites. It is adviced to keep your houses locked and not to go out during the night..."_

„Not again." Kyra sighed, trying to silence the radio. It didn't work. She grew angry. „Stop messing with my radio!"

 _Forced, down, holding back your tears_

 _Charging closer to the deadly desire (desire!)_

 _You are required (required!)_

 _Your soul's about to meet its master_

 ** _It's about to expire!_**

 _Maybe it's the end you seek_

 _But it results in defeat_

 _Unleash the nightmare inside!_

Kyra clenched her fist. Constantly living in fear for herself and now they mocked her. She discovered their secret – WHAT THE HELL DID THEY WANT NOW?! It was so frustrating.

Kyra recalled the conversation she had with her grandmother after coming back from the pizzeria (well, actually running away). She explained to her how she fears that inside the Springtrap suit is the ghost of the guy who killed the kids and that his spirit is active as well and that perhaps the kids want to lure her to let him kill her for some reason. Despite the fact that Rebecca always supported the spirit side in her life of a Messenger, she seemed to be somewhat concerned.

 _„If you sense that your own life is in danger, cut off the contact with the spirits. Of course, it'll be harder in your case as they use you as a medium to cling to the material realm."_

Kyra sighed. The two had a long conversation about why the victims of Fazbear's pizzeria tortured Kyra and why wasn't she contacted by other sorts of spirits (which Becky found concerning).

Kyra remembered how she, after the car incident, was rushed into the hospital. She was half-dead, the paramedics trying to keep her conscious, but she slipped into the darkness. Her memories were blurry, but she clearly remembered her time in the limbo. She saw those kids, who offered her to push her back into her body, but she'd have to help them. She agreed.

That was a mistake.

It was a mistake to let them push her back as that way, they used her as a passage back to the human realm. She became unknowingly their host and they wouldn't let go until they find a new one. They hadn't the strength to possess her (something Kyra was grateful for), but they would torment her with nightmares. Like in, Nightmare Animatronics.

Gran Becky left it to her to decide what she will do next.

 ** _MARCH_**

 _Through the battlefield , another day to die, we go_

Now it had been around 6 months since her revival. And she was slowly losing her patience. She tried to help them, but they were just bullying her. She had it enough.

 ** _ONWARD_**

 _Through every little shadow we proceed_

„Time for a change of the game rules." Kyra suddenly turned to Plushtrap, having a firm expression on her face. Plushtrap stared at her.

 ** _TO THE NIGHTMARE_**

 _Salute you till we sit and survive_

Time to play this game for her own amusement. They're not the only ones to bed the rules for their own favor. Apparently, they picked up the wrong Messenger to mess around.

 ** _We're marching onward to the nightmare!_**

„I'm quitting my job guys." Kyra said firmly. „Find yourself a new Messenger, coz I'm outta this."

A sudden gust of cold wind blew through the room, opening the windows and closing them with a loud bang. Kyra winced.

„Ugh, I think they're saying _no_." Kyra sighed. Did those children really think they can keep her forever? Kyra shook her head. „Forget it! I'm not your Messenger anymore and you can't force me to do what you want."

The room got colder to the point of freezing levels. Kyra shivered.

What did gran Becky said? _Ghosts are beings you shouldn't be messing around with._

Well, that would scare other Messengers, but Kyra felt that she'd been through everything and that nothing they'd throw at her would convince her to continue her _job_.

Plushtrap suddenly let out a screech of surprise.

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

„What's wrong?" Kyra asked him. He simply pointed at her closet. The girl turned around, noticing it was cracked open. She frowned. „Okay, what is it now?"

She walked over to it, having no idea what to expect now. However, whatever it is, there was no way she'd again plead for the kids to stop the nightmares (or at least, what they thought to be nightmares for her) and tell them she'll continue.

This was the end. She made her decision and passed the point of return.

 ** _Escape denied!_**

She grabbed the door, taking a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever was in her closet. She opened it...

 _So now you charge,_

 _The end will now rise!_

Nightmare Foxy lunged at her, screeching in a monstrous robotic voice. Kyra jumped and slammed the door into his nose, cutting off his screech.

„Another Nightmare Animatronic? That's your best?!" Kyra gave a slasher smile.

She had a policy: _don't trust anyone._ That also meant to find out more about the people you're interacting with. She knew the Nightmare Animatronics were the kid's aces in scaring her into doing their bidding and she saw Nightmare Foxy in one of her visions.

She wasn't scared of them anymore.

Kyra opened the door, only to see a little Foxy plushie on the floor.

„Sorry guys, but this is just pathetic." Kyra said mockingly, picking the plushie up and placing it on her shelf with the others. „Also, using plushies as disguises won't help you. I already know your _modus operandi._ "

 _What did you think of the darkness_

 _taking over your demise?_

 ** _WhAt DiD yOu ThInK oF tHe DaRkNeSs_**

 ** _TaKiNg OvEr YoUr DeMiSe?_**

 _What was it you thought you saw_

 _from the tears on your eyes?_

 ** _WhAt WaS iT yOu ThOuGhT yOu SaW_**

 ** _fRoM tHe TeArS oN yOuR eYeS?_**

 _Well, the nights will get louder and louder_

 _and corrode your disguise_

 ** _WeLl, ThE nIgHtS wIlL gEt LoUdEr AnD lOuDeR_**

 ** _aNd CoRrOdE yOuR dIsGuIsE_**

 _And the rest began to feed on your_

 _soul as you said your goodbyes_

 ** _AnD tHe ReSt BeGaN tO fEeD oN yOuR_**

 ** _sOuL aS yOu SaId YoUr GoOdByEs_**

She knew she'll probably regret angering the spirits, but heck, she had enough! They couldn't control her life anymore. None of the other family members who were Messangers (well, those who accepted their call) fought back, as they feared the supernatural beings who contact them would harm them. Kyra already had experience with dying, being betrayed and tormented to the point where any other sane person would be sent to an asylum for the rest of their life.

She didn't dare to crack and let the spirits enjoy her breakdown. She decided to remain defiant to the end.

 _Forced, down, down below the surface_

 _Your bloodshot eyes divide (divide!)_

 _Your time is night (is night!)_

 _Your doom's about to be exposed and_

 ** _You're_** _**about to expire!**_

 _Maybe it's the light you need_

 _But all that's left is defeat_

 _Unleash the nightmare inside!_

Also, there was one more thing she had to do. Now that she decided to take matters into her own hands, refusing to take any of the kids' calls as granted, she had to figure out if she will continue or if she's gonna quit her investigation. She looked at her notes. She believed she had figured out what the kids wanted to tell her: That the corpse inside Springtrap is their Murderer – and that the spirit is still there.

She didn't fear the Animatronic – she was afraid that The Murderer is inside, well-aware of what's going on.

And that he was the one she'd been talking to the entire time. That was her biggest nightmare.

However...

 ** _MARCH_**

 _Through the battlefield, another day to die, we go_

 ** _ONWARD_**

 _Through every little shadow we proceed_

 ** _TO THE NIGHTMARE_**

 _Salute you till we sit and survive_

 ** _We're marching onward to the nightmare!_**

„Time to face our nightmares." Kyra whispered. She turned to Plushtrap who was surprised by her sudden change of attitude. „I don't care anymore what those children want from me. However, I won't let them dictate my life. I'm sick of being their butt monkey. It's time for payback. The game rules have changed."

Plushtrap stood up, signifying he was with her.

„Time to march onward to the nightmare." Kyra said. „Both sides can play this game."

Plushtrap watched her expression fading into a dark smile. If there was any sign of the scared Kyra who'd freak out over her task there, it was gone.

She decided to become the spirits' worst nightmare.

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

 ** _Escape denied!_**

 _So now you charge_

 _The end will now rise!_

 **xXx**

 _(Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)_

 _(Or, a nightmare)_

 _(But I'm awake.)_

 _(And, I'm doing things but)_

 _(I'm not meaning to do them)_

 _(And even though it's a nightmare)_

 _(I feel happy inside.)_

 **xXx**

Sometimes it felt like a dream – but it was his reality. What was done, was done – he still wondered what would happen if it went the other way. This body, this suit, was his new reality. The children's laughter was his punishment. They were now haunting him. What an ironic hell.

He couldn't wipe this everlasting grin from his face.

 _I've done some things in my life_

 _That you may think are crazy_

 _A little different from the rest_

 _I get my pleasure from the pain_

Strangely, he learned the way of his errors. Trapped in this nightmare, the physical pain was gone. The past months gave him a new insight of how things were and how things are now. If he'd said he'd try to redeem himself for all he'd done, they'd probably laugh in his face.

 _You cannot change, you will never change_.

They kept on laughing.

He made mistakes, but that person was gone. He was blamed for malufunctioning, but he took down the person whose mistakes he tries to fix. However, there's nothing to be fixed. He cannot move on. He seems to be gone though, but in reality, he never left.

He heard their chattering and saw them staring at him. He sat in the darkness as they grinned gleefully at him. He was now alone, unable to do anything.

They knew it and they made sure he'd feel it.

 _I've got some ghosts who follow me_

 _You may think I'm crazy_

 _But in the night I know I_

 _Feel alright_

He knew what he did, but he never thought he should understand what he did. Now he had enough time to think about his actions. Something snapped, something changed. Spirit, Animatronic – what was the difference? He's still the same person.

He saw them approaching. Even though they got their revenge, they were still out for him. Even though he resigned and gave up, stopped being the monster he was before.

They still saw him as somebody who has no regrets and who cannot be redeemed.

Perhaps, he can't.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

They were now on their own trip to bring so called _justice_ , not realizing it won't help. People are deceiving, he knew it best. Yet they continued their little trip, killing innocents. Even though they knew who did the deed. Even though they knew who it was.

Freaky little monsters _– they just became the same as the one they despise_. Perhaps, this was just what angered them. The angrier they became, the more they lusted for blood.

He smiled at the irony of their fate.

 _I smile in the face of what's to come_

 _We can try but we can't run_

 _From the fate we bring upon ourselves_

Trapped in a loop, an eternal dream. Or is it a nightmare? Well, he already got used to it. If they really thought that he'd fall for the same trick twice, they were wrong. He was a character they loved to watch to perform, along with all the other mascots. Now, they turned even against them. They used them as their little pawns. Despite disliking them, he felt pity. This suit and the other characters were just victims of circumstances, nothing else. It wasn't their fault for what happened.

He and them brought it upon themselves.

 _It's just a dream, just a dream,_

 _But that doesn't mean_

 _My waking life is not a nightmare_

He was waiting for the final demise. Nothing lasts forever. This place will vanish as well. He's destenied to Hell and the only person who knows, the only living person, is that girl. He saw the fear in her eyes as the realization took her over. He wanted to encourage her to quit – he told her so many times to leave and she didn't listen. Hopefully, she listens now. He knew he deserved what he got, but she didn't. She was just trying to help, but ended up in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

And even though she annoyed him, it was a bit relieving to actually have her around.

But she wouldn't come back. No sane person would step into this place.

His eyes glew as his little nightmares giggled and stared at him.

Then the realization hit him.

That weren't his victims, nor the ones who killed him.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

 **xXx**

 ** _MARCH!_**

 **xXx**

It was quiet. It still wasn't 12 AM. However, he felt that there was someone here. He stared into the darkness, his steps echoing as he tried to find the source of his troubled mind. His gut told him that something wasn't right. He couldn't run, he couldn't escape.

So, he'd fight.

 _Run for your life!_

 ** _(Run for your life!)_**

 _Run through the shining gates_

 ** _(Run through the shining gates)_**

 _Defend yourself_

 ** _(Defend yourself)_**

 _With every move you take!_

 ** _(With every move you take!)_**

 _Gather your courage, your strength,_

 _and your might!_

 _Save every tear that you shed for mankind_

 _Let them know that **you are FREE**!_

„You seem to be upset over something."

Springtrap almost screeched in surprise as he got scared by a familiar voice. He turned around, seeing Kyra sitting on a dusty table in the main Dining Area. She had an smile that showed she was clearly amused by his reaction, but it didn't seem to be the sort of mocking smile.

It was a bit confusing.

„Don't tell me you were again forced to come here." Springtrap replied in an annoyed tone.

„I'm here on my own." Kyra told him. Springtrap's eyes widened in surprise. Kyra continued. „I have enough of those kids playing the victims card. It had expired a long time ago for all what I care. So I told them I quit."

„What was the reaction?" Springtrap asked curiously. He still didn't understand how the hell the girl didn't get the message to not return here.

„Let's say that they weren't happy, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm not their lackey." Kyra said nonchalantly. „Besides, if they want to throw death threats at me, be my guests. Not the first time I died."

Springtrap was surprised.

„What?!"

„That's how they came here." Kyra resumed in a calm tone. „I died, they pushed me back and clinged onto me and using me as a host. They forced me to come here and I feel that they are haunting this place. Right?"

„You have no idea." Springtrap said dryly.

„Sorry about that." Kyra sighed. „I really had no idea what was going on."

„Doesn't matter anymore." Springtrap replied.

„It does." Kyra got off the table. „Crazy spirits are always bad news. So I decided to defy and simply do everything my own way."

Springtrap looked surprised by her sudden change of attitude.

 _Forced, down, down for far too long_

 ** _Take your wings and fly!_**

„I was forced down for far too long so I decided to take a stand." Kyra said.

„Nice..." Springtrap muttered. „Though, crazy just how casual you're taking it."

„First of all – I DON'T CARE." Kyra told him. „Besides, Fazbear's ain't that far from my place. Around 15-20 minutes by foot or so and I'm here. My house is at the outskirts, in front of a forest. It's a little evening stroll for me."

„So, what do you want from me then?" Springtrap asked. „You didn't come here just for a _stroll._ "

„No." Kyra said firmly. „It's a bit complicated tho."

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

„So, what do you want?" Springtrap asked.

„First, I just wanted to check on you." Kyra said. „Now knowing that the spirits are here, it's just getting more dangerous."

Springtrap stared at her in surprise. Why would she care about HIM?! That doesn't make sense.

„You gotta be kidding me." He muttered.

„Want it or not, we're both stuck in this. You here and I'm being terrorized at home and it seems like there's no escape." Kyra said.

 ** _Escape denied!_**

Springtrap noticed her grin.

„I say that's wrong." Kyra replied. „It's my own fault. I let this happen. I'll figure out how to fix everything."

„..." Springtrap stared at her, unable to comprehend just why she doesn't want to leave. However, something told him he'll need her help and that she knows what she's doing. „You ain't the only one who needs to fix things."

„I know." Kyra said, playing with her highlighted side-bangs which she dyed purple weeks ago.

 ** _So now you charge_**

 ** _The end will now RISE!_**

„Okay." Springtrap sighed. „Though, I wonder – just how much do you know?"

„It depends on what you're aiming for." Kyra said, now completely serious.

 ** _Nothing to fear!_**

 ** _Run for your life!_**

„Two days ago, you ran away in fear. It weren't the spirits who scared you, but me. What made you change your mind?" Springtrap asked.

„I simply decided to stop listening to the little voices in my head and instead listen to myself." Kyra said. „I'm not anymore taking anything for granted until I'm completely sure about what's true."

 _This is the end of me..._

 _They got the best of me..._

 _Now justice has been served..._

 _Oh well,_

 _Live and learn._

„Well, people can be decieving." Springtrap said, grinning. Kyra grinned in the same manner.

„You ain't the only one." She replied, as the clock chimed 12. She sighed. „Well, damn. I better get out of here."

She causually picked up her bag and slowly walked towards the Kitchen.

Then, she turned around, with Springtrap staring at her.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

„The reason I'm here is because I wondered – all the time, whom was I talking to? The Animatronic..." Kyra's expression darkened. „... or The Murderer?"

Springtrap stared at her with a serious expression on her face.

„Both don't exist anymore. You were talking to the Hybrid of the AI and the memories which remained." Springtrap told her. „You were talking to me."

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 ** _For all the things that_**

 ** _make you see red_**

Kyra smiled.

„Glad to know that. I just wanted to be sure. See ya around, Springs." Kyra told him, exiting the building.

Springtrap shook his head, sighing. That was the fate he accepted long ago.

There was no Spring Bonnie, the Animatronic and the AI it had – The human who was known as The Murderer was also gone, but the memories remained.

There was just Springtrap.

 ** _But all I see is Purple_**

 ** _Instead_**


	18. Breaking Out

Welcome to the 3rd Act, folks! Here, things take a new turn and I'm also expanding the protagonist cast. :D There's not much to say, but I'm excited about this (I was practicing for my English exam - and ended up writing this chapter :P).

Anyways, don't be surprised by Kyra's mood in this one. That's how she is when not being pressured by helping ghosts.

The songs this time are **Breaking Out** by **Ben Schuller, Russian Roulette** by **Rihanna** (a reference to Kyra's situation), **Not Gonna Die** by **Skillet** (same thing) and **Purple** by **Mandopony.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 17: Breaking Out**

 _Another night_

 _I don't sleep_

 _Ready for the moon to fall_

 _Another fight_

 _I don't speak_

 _Couldn't make a sound at all_

 _Cuz every conversation_

 _Every motivation_

 _Someone's gotta make a move_

 _I' m sick of being wasted_

 _Sick of being patient_

 _Show me something left to lose_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're_

 _Breaking Out!_

 **xXxXx**

„Somebody's happy today." Rebecca rose an eye-brow as Kyra got into the kitchen, humming _Toreador's March_.

„Well, gran Becky, I guess you were right about taking a stand." Kyra said, then lowered her eye-lids. „This time."

„So, they gave up?" Rebecca asked.

„Nope, but I still feel much better than the past few months." Kyra said, grabbing the toast and putting Nutella on it. She sat at the table, munching on her breakfast, while Plushtrap climbed on the top, eyeing his surroundings.

„At least something..." Rebecca sighed. „Now all we need to do is persuade your sister to drop those pills and accept her call as a Messenger. That's not some mental illness, it's a gift!"

„Good luck with that." Kyra replied nonchalantly. „I'm not interfering into those sorts of family arguments."

„Clever move. You're smarter than your sister." Rebecca growled at the mention of Hannah. „She's as stubborn as her father."

„What about dad?" Kyra rose an eye-brow. Even Plushtrap looked at Rebecca.

„That doesn't concern you. You just should be happy he's out of your life." Rebecca told her firmly.

Kyra sighed.

„Okay."

Truth is, Kyra's father vanished when she was still an infant and nobody in her family ever talked about him. If he did get mentioned, it'd usually end in an awkward silence and they'd try to move on to another topic. It seemed like Rebecca quite hated him, while Theresa, Kyra's mother, would break into silence or panic attacks.

„Huh?" Kyra rose an eye-brow when she felt her mobile phone in her pocket ringing. It was a call from Hannah.

She put it on the loud-speaker.

„Hi Hannah!" Kyra told her.

„ _Kyra, is that you? I have a problem."_ Hannah sounded tired. „ _I fell down the stairs and broke my leg."_

Kyra and Rebecca's eyes widened.

„Oh, gosh! Are you okay? Why are you telling me this?" Kyra said.

„ _Yeah, I'm okay. Could you just do me a favor and not tell gran Becky about it? You know how she is. It was just a stupid accident and..."_

„I'm coming right away!" Rebecca told her.

„ _KYRAAAAAA!"_ Hannah yelled angrily.

„Sorry, I put the phone on the loud-speaker." Kyra shrugged.

 _„Aw, maaan! Gran Becky, you don't have to come over here!"_ Hannah said, now in a panicking tone.

„Forget it. You're injured and somebody needs to take care of you." Becky said.

 _„But-„_

Kyra cut the call short, knowing well that Hannah won't be able to persuade their grandmother to not come over to her place.

„I'm gonna pack my clothes. You get the car out." Rebecca told Kyra.

„Whatever." Kyra sighed. Plushtrap made an eye-roll.

 **xXx**

The car ride from their town to the city where Hannah lived took one to two hours. Kyra was driving, as she got her license about a year ago.

„I just can't believe it she wouldn't let me take care of her." Rebecca muttered.

„Probably coz you and her usually end up quarreling." Kyra replied while standing at the red light. She turned right, parking at the lot in front of the building where Hannah lived.

„I'm just saying that it's not a bad thing to be a Messenger. Besides, I'm pretty sure those pills she took in were the reason why she fell." Rebecca replied, as she exited. Kyra meanwhile turned the car off and pulled the suitcase out, while Rebecca took her bag.

„Stay here and keep an eye on the car." Kyra told Plushtrap, who was at the backseat. The plush toy nodded, accepting his task.

The two then went upstairs (Rebecca leaving to Kyra the task of dragging the suitcase to the 5th floor – Kyra was not happy about it). They knocked on Hannah's door. Kyra's sister opened it, while holding onto the pair of crutches under her arm. Her right leg was immobilized with a plaster.

„You really shouldn't have come here." Hannah told them in a complete deadpan voice.

„When did this happen?" Rebecca asked (while Kyra entered the apartment, wondering what the hell Rebecca put into the suitcase, due it being ridicolously heavy).

„Two days ago." Hannah sighed.

„Can I sign on it?" Kyra asked with a sly smile on her face. Hannah frowned.

„Keep your paws of my leg." Hannah told her.

„Fun-breaker." Kyra pouted.

„I told you not to come here. I'm fine." Hannah told them.

„You broke your leg. You're NOT fine in any way." Rebecca cut her off. „Did the doctor gave you any pills against pain or something?"

„Well, he did..." Hannah started.

„Where are they? Have you told him about the ones you're already taking?" Rebecca continued bombarding her with questions.

„I... that's not your business!" Hannah told her.

„Oh, boy – here we go again..." Kyra rolled her eyes as she watched the shouting match unfold.

„You are perfectly healthy – aside the broken leg – and you don't need any of those pills mentally ill people take." Rebecca told Hannah firmly.

„Oh, so you want to call those visions-whatever normal? You know well they drove mum crazy! I'm just trying to prevent something similar!" Hannah replied.

„And you broke your leg doing it." Rebecca pointed out.

„Can't argue with that..." Kyra muttered, only to be completely ignored by her sister and grandmother.

„That doesn't mean anything!" Hannah replied. „My psychologist diagnosed me with-„

„Oh, would you stop with that? Those doctors have no idea what your real problem is. They call it a mental illness – I'm calling it a gift you refuse to accept. I mean, look at myself and Kyra. We accepted it and we're fine." Rebecca said.

Kyra opened her mouth to object, but closed it as soon as she saw Hannah staring at her with a WTF?! expression. She started to play with the handle of the suitcase.  
„Really?" Hannah rose her voice, obviously not convinced. „Kyra?"

„What?" Kyra narrowed her eyes, annoyed. „Leave me out of this. I have my own business to mind."

„Gran Becky, there's no way I'm gonna accept this-„

„Sorry Hannah, but this is for your best." Rebecca cut her off. „For the next couple of weeks, I'm gonna stay here until you get better."

„No way!" Hannah yelled.

„Yes way." Rebecca frowned.

Hannah grumbled, though she knew well she had no chance in this fight. There was nothing which could change her grandmother's mind once she made her decision.

„And what am I supposed to do?" Kyra asked.

„You said you have your own business to mind, don't you?" Rebecca told her. „Different than your sister, you at least know how to handle your gift."

„Um, yeeeaaahhh..." Kyra nodded and then realized something. „Wait, so you're staying here? Does this mean I'm gonna live all by myself the next few weeks?"

„Kyra, you're 18. Don't tell me you cannot take care of yourself." Rebecca said in a harsh tone.

„Oh, sure I can." Kyra grinned. „Well, I guess I should go. I have something to do."

Hannah gave her an _I'll kill you for leaving me with grandma_ glare. Kyra just grinned sheepishly and strolled out.

„See ya!"

She could hear Hannah groaning, with Rebecca giving her older sister lectures.

 **xXx**

„Hi Plush! Was anybody peeking into the car?" Kyra asked Plushtrap as she got inside the car.

The plush toy shook his head and moved onto the passenger seat.

„Good job." Kyra said cheerfully. Plushtrap stared at her as if she was an alien. „Yeah, I know I don't sound like my usual self, but today I feel like nobody can bring me down. Perhaps it had something to do with my yesterday's decision."

Plushtrap shrugged, actually being happy that Kyra was happy.

„Also, gran Becky is staying with Hannah – God have mercy on my sis – so we have the entire house for ourselves." Kyra told him as she got onto the road. „Now she has to listen to gran Becky's wisecracking."

Plushtrap frowned.

„Ok, I know I shouldn't be so cheerful about gran Becky living at Hannah's (or that Hannah broke her leg), but honestly, those two should finally stop arguing with each other. I mean, Hannah hates being a Messenger, gran Becky is angry at her for refusing to accept that _gift_ , Hannah brings up mum and how it drove to her death and I'm caught into the crossfire. All I want is some peace. Besides, they're grown up people, they should be able to sort it out." Kyra rambled.

Plushtrap simply listened, shrugging or just looking around.

„Sorry you have to listen to my ramble, but they're driving me nuts." Kyra told him. Plushtrap tilted his head, groaning.

„Yes, even more than the spirits do. Or the Nightmare Animatronics." Kyra sighed. „But it'll get better."

She then grinned.

„Hey, how about a little joyride? We're gonna take the longer way home, perhaps stop even somewhere for lunch. I mean, I haven't been out for some time."

Plushtrap squeaked in argeement as Kyra put in the USB stick and the playlist popped up on the screen where the radio was.

„Choose one you like." She told him, while keeping her eyes on the road.

She then heard a guitar solo and the sound of a revolver.

 _Take a breath  
_

 _Take it deep  
_

 _'Calm yourself', He says to me  
_

 _If you play, you play for keeps  
_

 _Take the gun and count to three  
_

 _I'm sweating now_

 _Moving slow_

 _No time to think. My turn to go_

„Rihanna's _Russian Roulette_?" Kyra rose an eye-brow. „That's your choice?"

Plushtrap squeaked in agreement. Kyra sighed and shrugged.

„Whatever... The playlist anyways consists of songs I like."

 _And you can see my heart beating  
_

 _You can see it through my chest  
_

 _Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
_

 _I know that I must pass this test  
_

 _So, just pull the trigger_

 **xXx**

 _..._

 _Don't you give up on me  
_

 _You're everything I need  
_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back  
_

 _This is how it feels when you fight back  
_

 _No, not gonna die tonight  
_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever  
_

 _(Don't close your eyes)  
_

 _No, not gonna die tonight  
_

 _We're gonna fight for us together  
_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight  
_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight  
_

 _Not gonna die  
_

 _(_ _Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)  
_

 _Not gonna die tonight_

It was late evening when Kyra returned home. Starting from Rihanna's older hits, Kyra's playlist passed through the songs of Simple Plan, Pink, Lady Gaga, Within Temptation, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Akiakane and Black Veil Brides, only to end now on _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet.

They had a stop at McDonald's and just drove around the neighbourhood, until Kyra decided to drive home. She parked the car into the garage and entered the house via garage door, with Plushtrap running inside. She threw her bag and they keys onto the kitchen table, stretching her arms and simply enjoying the good feeling she had. She knew that such happy moments don't last long.

„I'm gonna change into my PJs and then we're gonna watch a movie." Kyra told him. „Pick one while I'm away."

Plushtrap nodded happily and started shuffling through the DVDs Kyra had.

Until he heard steps. His ears jerked up and he looked around, seeing a shadow passing by in the window. He growled and ran instantly into Kyra's room.

„What the-?!" Kyra quickly put on her T-shirt. „Hey, what did I tell you on looking inside while I'm changing my clothes?"

Plushtrap replied with a rapid fire of groans and hopping on one place, tucking her pants and pointing downstairs and at the window. It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant.

„Wait, there's somebody sneaking around outside?" Kyra felt chills running down her spine.

Great, just what she needed. Way to ruin her day. She was angry.

„Well, the Ravenhearst family has their ways of dealing with stalkers." Kyra said, walking downstairs to a room which served as a sort of storage for the stuff her grandparents collected.

There was a Winchester hunting rifle hanging on the wall which belonged to her late grandfather. He also taught her how to shot from that thing.

„Stay close." Kyra told Plushtrap who tagged along.

The lights were dimmed and Kyra peeked through the windows, in hopes to catch the intruder. She checked all doors and windows, making sure they're locked. Then, she heard somebody on the front porch.

She pointed her gun at the door.

„Okay, whoever the hell you are – you are on private property! Now show yourself or I'm gonna shoot your poor arse! YOU HEARD ME?!"

She heard steps, somebody was walking away from the door. Plushtrap tugged her pants and pointed at the kitchen window. Kyra turned her gun at it, only to drop her jaw as she realized who was stalking her.

„SPRINGTRAP?!"

Springtrap was staring at her while looking through the window. He knocked on it, then pointed at the door.

Kyra groaned in annoyance and went to open the door.

„Thanks." Springtrap said as he stood in front of her. He then noticed Kyra's angry expression.

„What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyra yelled at him, while still clutching the gun in her other hand and waving with it. „And how the hell did you find my house?! Are you nuts or what?! I could've shot you!"

„I don't think a gunshot would take me down." Springtrap told her calmly.

„Don't be so sure." Kyra said, now a tiny bit calmer. „How did you find my house?"

„You told me where it is yesterday night. Well, it was more like a miss and hit, but I found it." Springtrap said.

„Don't tell me somebody saw you." Kyra asked in a _you're kidding me_ tone.

„I doubt somebody saw me." Springtrap said.

„Yeaaah, it's kinda easy to miss a two meters tall undead zombie bunny robot roaming around." Kyra said sarcastically.

„Can I come in? I've been waiting like 2 hours outside until you arrived. Where have you been anyways?" Springtrap asked.

„Umm, sure..." Kyra stepped aside, letting him in. (Plushtrap gave her a _Don't do that_ expression, but she ignored it). „My sister broke her leg and I drove my grandma to her place and... Hey! That's none of your business!"

Kyra yelled angrily at him. Springtrap ignored her, looking around the house. Kyra sighed.

„Okay, why are you here?" she asked. Springtrap turned to her.

„Well, can't I visit you for once? You're doing that all the time." He said, somewhat offended.

„That's something different." Kyra said. „Spring, you're an Animatronic. You're not supposed to be outside the pizzeria."

„For your info, I've been sealed into that stupid Safe Room for 30 years. I believe I do deserve to actually roam around." Springtrap replied in an annoyed tone.

„All the way to my place?" Kyra rose an eye-brow. „Wait a sec – why were you even inside the Safe Room?"

Springtrap stared at her in silence.

„For malfunctioning." He finally said.

„I see." Kyra said, putting the gun down. „Okay, you can stay here for a bit. But I want you to go back to the pizzeria as soon as possible, got it?"

„Yeah." Springtrap replied.

„Y'know, if you could go anywhere anytime, why did you go to my place? I thought you hate me." Kyra said.

Springtrap was looking down and then his gaze wandered around, avoiding eye-contact with Kyra.

„I don't really like you, that's true." He admitted. „On the other hand, you're the only sane person I know."

„I'll take that as a compliment." Kyra said, then a sly smile formed on her lips. „Don't tell me you're afraid of staying at the pizzeria."

„I'm not!" Springtrap growled, while Plushtrap glared at him for yelling at Kyra. Kyra kept on smiling.

„Okay, then what is it? I'm pretty sure you have a good reason to pay me a visit." She said in a mocking tone.

Springtrap glared at her, hoping that she would take the note and stop asking him that. However, Kyra kept on grinning, not being scared of him at all. He realized he pretty much lost.

He sighed.

„Okay. They're driving me crazy."

„Who?"

Springtrap shot her a glare.

„Oh." Kyra realized whom he was talking about. „Ain't easy being the only functioning 'bot in a haunted pizzeria, huh?"

Springtrap glared at her again, but then he simply gave up.

„Yes."

Kyra then gave another sly grin.

„Wait, do you want to say you are here to ask me if I could help you?" Kyra asked.

Springtrap gave her a WTF?! expression, glaring daggers at her.

„That's nothing you should be ashamed off. Just admit it." Kyra said. Plushtrap was meanwhile chuckling.

„Perhaps... I am..." Springtrap grumbled, shooting a glare at his counterparts, who burst out laughing.

„Oh well, make yourself comfortable. I'll just go store away the gun." Kyra said, only to feel Plushtrap tugging her pants and holding up the bullets for the rifle.

Now it was Springtrap's time to laugh.

„Don't tell me you forgot to load the gun!"

Kyra just sighed.

 **xXx**

„So, the other 'bots are still roaming aimlessly through the building?" Kyra asked, breaking the awkward silence.

She was sitting on one side of the couch, turned to Springtrap, who held his arms crossed. Plushtrap was sitting in Kyra's lap, glaring at the Animatronic and not trusting him at all. Kyra shared her views, but the only person she could really talk to, aside Plushtrap, was Springtrap.

Springtrap nodded. Kyra then narrowed her eyes, thinking. Everything was silent.

„I want to fix them." She suddenly said, surprising the toy and the Animatronic. She rose an eye-brow as she saw their surprised expressions. „What? I'm just saying that we need to do something. Waiting for a miracle won't help us."

„I don't really get it. What do you mean when you said you want to _fix them_?" Springtrap asked.

„I noticed something. The AI, which includes yours and Plushtraps,..." Kyra said, Plushtrap giving her a confused expression. „... I wondered if the other Animatronics are able to think on their own. Yes, I know you've been haunted, but now..."

„Honestly, you are right. I and the others... we aren't just regular robots. I have no idea how or why... but we always possessed some level of sentience. But nobody knew." Springtrap said. „But how are you gonna do that?"

„I have no idea. But I'm sick of going into the pizzeria in fear I'd get caught." Kyra replied. „Also, I know the spirits are using the others for killing every person who's there after hours."

„I agree with you on that." Springtrap said.

„Okay, that's one solved problem." Kyra said.

„Are there more?" Springtrap asked.

„Yeah, but mostly involving private life." Kyra said.

„Like your sister breaking her leg?" Springtrap assumed.

Both Kyra and Plushtrap shot him a glare. Springtrap grinned.

„So, you've been asking me personal questions, but I'm not allowed to return the favor? Really?" he said. Kyra pouted, while Plushtrap growled. Nobody's making Kyra uncomfortable in his presence.

„Technically, I have trust issues." Kyra said, much to the surprise of both bunnies. „Don't ask, I've been at a point in my life where my best friends betrayed me and left me alone instead of helping me. I don't easily trust people, or even make new friends, but both of us being in the same situation probably helps a bit. Though, most people don't even want to be friends with me, thinking I'm psychotic."

„Because of... your ability? You've been ranting about it the previous night." Springtrap said.

„My grandma calls it a gift. My sister says it's a curse. I'm saying that it's a sort of 6th sense and while I'm happy to help the spirits who are stuck here, I'm sick of those who just don't want to leave." Kyra said. „And honestly, all females in my family had or have it as well. My grandma, my mum, my sister, me..."

„I see..." Springtrap muttered, but Kyra kept on talking, completely ignoring him.

„You see, my older sister hates it. She says it some sort of mental illness and she's taking some sort of pills to prevent any visions or dreams. She's practically drugging herself over nothing." Kyra sounded frustrated. „It started months ago and she did it after she saw what this _gift_ did to my mum. My mum had mental breakdowns and panic attacks and my sister blamed it on her accepting this call as a Messenger (aka a person who delivers messages from the spirits who are roaming in the material realm). At one point, she was brought to an asylum because one of her breakdowns, deeming her as dangerous for society. I never understood why she was panicking, but..."

Kyra's expression darkened. Both Plushtrap and Springtrap held their breath.

„... The last time I saw her... I never believed she did anything to harm herself or me and my sister. And I still don't believe she'd ever do something like that. She's not the type of person. But I still don't get it what the hell she thought by ramming the car into the truck with me sitting next to her." Kyra said, frowning.

„Wait, so that car incident...?" Springtrap started.

„...Wasn't a real incident. She was trying to commit murder-suicide, while ranting she won't let _them nor him hurt me._ Too bad she was the only one who died." Kyra said. „I never figured out whom she meant when she said _they_ and _him,_ but I guess she had some sort of vision that I'll get hurt and wanted to spare me. It didn't work."

„It must've been really bad if she was willing to kill you both." Springtrap pointed out.

„Perhaps she was a bit nuts at the end. But on the other hand, being able to communicate with spirits can drive you crazy, if you don't know how to do it properly." Kyra said.

„You don't really seem to be upset about it." Springtrap noted.

„I'm tired of being constantly upset." Kyra replied. „Also, I've been listening to ghosts crying over how they died and how it was unfair they left so soon for years. It became a routine for me to the point I simply stopped caring. I'd sympathize with them, but that's it. It's not like I can bring them back."

„Yes, but you serve as their host." Springtrap said.

„I had several cases similar to this one, but I managed to get out with only a few bruises. However, this situation seems to be a bit different..."

„I doubt it's just a _bit_ different..."

„Okay, a lot different." Kyra rolled her eyes. „I do value my life, but I ain't gonna let somebody take over it without a fight."

„That's the spirit." Springtrap said.

„Yeah. Also, thanks for listening to my ranting. I don't tend to tell other people about it, but it's not like you have anyone to tell it." Kyra said. Springtrap didn't reply.

He was lost in his own thoughts.

 **xXx**

 _(Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)_

 _(Or, a nightmare)_

 _(But I'm awake.)_

 _(And, I'm doing things but)_

 _(I'm not meaning to do them)_

 _(And even though it's a nightmare)_

 _(I feel happy inside.)_

 **xXx**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...

12 AM.

Springtrap stared at the clock in the kitchen, refusing to move an inch. Kyra was already asleep on the couch, covered with a blanket and clutching Plushtrap in her arms. He was surprised she trusted him enough to fall asleep while he was still in her house.

 _I've done some things in my life_

 _That you may think are crazy_

 _A little different from the rest_

 _I get my pleasure from the pain_

 _I've got some ghosts who follow me_

 _You may think I'm crazy_

 _But in the night I know I_

 _Feel alright_

He wondered where the heck the whole situation actually went to hell. When the Animatronics started to kill the Night Guards? When the children were killed? Perhaps it started even earlier... Who'd knew...

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

He had to face it – he had a bit of an identity crisis. There was the Animatronic side of him, the one who'd love to sing, joke and generally entertain people and protect them. That completely changed when he turned out to be an unintentional killing machine. Simply by being handled wrongly, he'd end up maiming the person inside the suit. And the person would be asked by the management to go to the Safe Room and bleed to death there to not upset the customers.

The Hybrids were supposed to be discontinued and hidden, but not before a terrifying murder happened. A murderer he participated in. They called him Purple Guy, the Animatronics, due their messed recognition systems' seeing him in a purple colour and were mad at him for a good reason.

He couldn't comprehend why it happened, what was the reason behind it, but he didn't care anymore. He couldn't prevent it, but he managed to kill the Murderer. Until Purple Guy took over him. Madness, confusion and depression were mixed into a chaotic pool of emotions as he hunted down the Night Guard at Fazbear's Fright, perhaps never realizing it was too late. Perhaps he did, and it drove him into madness. He couldn't tell.

 _I smile in the face of what's to come_

 _We can try but we can't run_

 _From the fate we bring upon ourselves_

 _It's just a dream, just a dream,_

 _But that doesn't mean_

 _My waking life is not a nightmare_

After the fire, something changed. He lost his memories, both human and Animatronic, and accepted his new life and his new name. The past months, he guessed, he tried to atone for what that human did, while at the same time trying to understand why it happened what happened. He realized he couldn't, but that didn't stop him. And when the spirits of the victims at Fazbear's appeared, he thought they'd give him an answer.

Instead, those twisted souls simply continued tormenting him, for not apparent reason. Perhaps they thought the Murder was still inside and that he deserved more than being trapped eternally in this metal prison which he couldn't escape. They had no idea they were also hurting the Animatronic, who was just a victim of circumstances.

That's when he snapped.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

Those weren't the children who haunted the Animatronics to get revenge and then move on. Those were their twisted versions, who believed that that they can make the place safe by punishing the _bad people_ who wander inside. They used the other Animatronics as their little pawns. However, they couldn't make Springtrap do their bidding – he was free from their influence. So they tortured him.

He was aware that Kyra wanted to help them because they were just little children, not knowing it better. But even after getting what they longed for, the constant murders they participated in over the past 30 years just twisted them. They couldn't move on.

 _This is the end of me..._

 _They got the best of me..._

 _Now justice has been served..._

 _Oh well,_

 _Live and learn._

Yeah, they didn't expect he'd learn from his mistakes and move on.

On the other hand, he noticed something. It wasn't only those children who haunted the Animatronics. There were others – the eyeless ones. They were even worse than the ones who tormented him.

They were after Kyra.

However, he didn't know why.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is Purple_

 _Instead_

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...

Springtrap knew that the time was running out.


	19. Memories Will Last Forever

**Can you check the a moment. Bright the image and look closely, what do you really see?:** Sorry for my answer, but _Ha?_ *dumbstruck*

 **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** You need to be specific, but honestly, I'm impressed by your deduction skills.

 **Guest (1) and Guest (3):** Unless you're one and the same person - I have already listened to like weeks ago. Also, I pretty much know what's canon and what's not ever since the Halloween update came out.

Also, for the songs, I knew them coz I always look up the playlist here: **www. quotev story/ 5688217/ Five-Nights-at-Freddys-songs /49** or here: **www. quotev story/ 6625327/ FNaF-Song-Lyrics /15,** so if you find a song not on the list, PM me. (Ignore the spaces)

Anyways, this little chapter has a sweet little karmic turn for Springtrap (who, as much as I remember, didn't want Kyra around at the start). And the usual creepiness.

Anyways, the songs are **Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song** by **MiatriSs** and **Flashback** by **Akiakane** (I recommend to turn the volume on when listening to the latter XD).

Enjoy!

P.S - it's been weeks, I know, but for FNaF World, there is a pic of BallBoy, a new enemy in the game. Go check _Five Nights at Freddy's World Tv Tropes under the Nightmare Fuel section._

* * *

 **Night 18: Memories Will Last Forever**

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

 **xXxXx**

„Is it just me or did the place start changing?" Kyra said as she noticed that the Dining Area was a lot of clearer and the broken windows have been replaced.

„The workers stop by and repair the stuff." Springtrap said, switching on the light. „Yep, power's on."

„I guess they didn't miss you." Kyra said, with a sly grin on her face.

Springtrap spent the entire day at her place till evening and she had to drive him to Freddy's and parked the car a bit further from the pizzeria so nobody gets suspicious. „I just hope nobody will notice the light."

„Don't worry about that." Springtrap managed to find a switch with dimmed the lights.

„Cool." Kyra said, a bit surprised by how Springtrap handled everything. Plushtrap was already out of the bag and looked around the place. Kyra pointed at the Show Stage. „Now we gotta figure out a way how to fix the 'bots."

„I thought you'd know how to do that." Springtrap said.

„Do I look like a mechanic to you?" Kyra narrowed her eyes.

„Yep."

Kyra sighed, with Springtrap chuckling.

„You're the sentient Animatronic here. You should know how the endo-skeleton's work." Kyra told him.

„You were the one who said you'd fix them." Springtrap frowned.

Plushtrap rolled his eyes at the sight of the two quarreling and simply strolled off, figuring things out on his own.

„This won't bring us anywhere. And I don't wanna be here when it strikes 12." Kyra said. „Sorry, but this requires teamwork."

„So, what do you suggest we do?" Springtrap asked.

„Is there any sort of manual for Animatronic maintaince?" Kyra asked.

„No." Springtrap replied. „It's been a long time since I have even seen a proper mechanic. And I'm not counting the past months."

„This is not some sort of fixing the actual endoskeleton. It's making sure none of the spirits will possess them again." Kyra said.

Springtrap wanted to shake his head, until he remembered there was a way to render the other 'bots harmless.

„How about turning the hazard level down?" Springtrap said. Kyra gave him a confused look. He rolled his eyes. „Look, I'm the only odd one out, bein a spring-suit Animatronic and so. But I know there's actually a switch for customizing the AI. As much as I saw, even when haunted, the AI usually is in control..."

„Unlike your case..." Kyra muttered. Springtrap narrowed his eyes.

„That's... something else. I already said I'm the odd one out." He said with a hint of frustration.

„Okay, I get it." Kyra turned to Bonnie, Chica and Freddy who were on the Show Stage. „So, it's messing around with their system to the point where they wouldn't work. And then...?"

„Well, you're the one who's an expert in the supernatural. Why are you asking me that?" Springtrap eyed her. Kyra just narrowed her eyes, staring at him for a second and then walked away.

„I believe I'm not the only one who knows about the supernatural..."

Springtrap just groaned in annoyance.

 **xXx**

Plushtrap meanwhile walked towards the storage room in hopes to find something which might be useful. The hallway was dark, but he was used to dark hallways and knew his way around. He passed a door labeled _Parts/Service Room._

He looked curiously at it. The door was open, so he peeked inside, only to be met with darkness. Gulping, he walked inside.

He looked around, seeing boxes, dirt, cobwebs and dust. Nothing out of ordinary.

Until he heard what sounded like static noise.

Plushtrap squealed in pain, holding his head, closing his eyes and the static noise drove him crazy. He briefly opened his eyes, the sight shocking him.

For a brief second, there was a black bunny Animatronic with white dotted-eyes and a mouth full of teeth.

He stumbled backwards, taking down one of the boxes, spilling it's content on the floor.

The black bunny disappeared. However, Plushtrap found something else.

Tapes with recorded messages.

 **xXx**

„Found it."

Kyra said as she examined Freddy's back. The Animatronic in question was turned off, and would only function from 12 to 6 AM, just like the others. There was a small panel with the number _20_ on it and two buttons, one up and one for down. She pressed the down button, lowering the number all to _0._

„That should do it." Kyra muttered. She then frowned. „Wait, how they're gonna actually work if they're all at _0_?"

„They won't." Springtrap told her in a deadpan voice.

„That was a rhetoric questions, Mr. Obvious." Kyra replied in the same manner. Springtrap shot her a glare.

Meanwhile, the girl turned to the 'bots and all the levels to _5_ instead.

„Wait, why 5?" Springtrap asked.

„Duh, _Five Nights at Freddy's_." Kyra told him. She noticed his confused expression. „That's how people here call this urban legend... Which apparently is based on real life events."

„It seems like it became a real phenomenon." Springtrap said as Kyra walked over to Pirate Cove to adjust Foxy's AI level.

„Yep." She said. „Do you know how many Animatronics are here?"

Springtrap didn't answer at first.

„Excluding me, 11. But don't be so sure about that." He finally said. „And not all have this AI panel."

„I see." Kyra looked like she was counting. „Okay, let's move on."

The two then went to the other side of the pizzeria, where Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy aka BB, Puppet and the now repaired Mangle were (or, as she was known at that form, Funtime Foxy).

„Where did you get that shotgun anyways?" Springtrap asked her.

„It's my grandfather's. He taught me how to shoot when I was 12-13 or so." Kyra replied. Her expression darkened. „Several months later, he passed away."

„..." Springtrap was silent at first. „Sorry."

Kyra just sighed.

„He was pretty much the only one I could look up to in this crazy family." She said. „He pretty much kept everyone together, being the only man in the house. Even though he knew what he had to go through, he still was there for everyone... for me..."

Kyra closed her eyes, breathing deeply as snippets of her memory flashed through her head. She'd never forget that day when she saw her grandfather the last time.

 **xXx**

„Gramps?"

It was evening as 13-year old Kyra walked around the yard, holding a flashlight and heading towards the small wooden house next to the garage where her grandfather would usually stay late into the night and fix their gadgets or just tinker. He loved fixing stuff and would often work on their car. Apparently, when he was a kid, his family owned a farm and he loved working on the tractor or combain. Sadly, the farm was sold away and his family moved to the city. The passion remained.

„Graaaaaamps! Gran Becky said she'll be mad if you don't come and get some sleep. And you know how she is." Kyra said as she peeked through the window into the room.

She rolled her eyes as she saw her grandfather seemingly asleep at the desk.

„Not again." Kyra sighed.

He'd always fall asleep and somebody would usually have to get him and wake him up. Kyra and Hannah (18 years at the time) have played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who'll wake him up this time.

Kyra lost.

„Grandpa..." Kyra entered the little house and shook her grandfather's shoulder. „Wake up! Time to go inside!"

He didn't budge.

„Grandpaaaa!" Kyra said a bit louder, still shaking him.

Nothing.

She sighed in frustration and grabbed his hand.

Suddenly, chills went down her spine when she realized just how cold his hands were.

„Gramps?!" Kyra squeaked out. Her eyes started filling with tears and she was shaking. „Grandpa... Wake up! Please, wake up!"

She froze as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

„I'm sorry sweetheart... I will always love you." A warm voice whispered into her ear.

Kyra turned around, only to see nobody behind her.

Her eyes filled with tears.

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **xXx**

„We were told that he died of a heart-attack." Kyra said in a voice devoid of any feelings.

A single tear flew down her cheek, but she quickly whiped it, squeezing her eyes and biting her lip.

„You're crying." Springtrap stated, with a hint of concern.

„I'm fine." Kyra replied in a rough tone. She then calmed down. „Though... one of the reasons why I accepted being a Messenger was because I hoped I'd be able to speak to my grandfather. I thought he wouldn't leave our family, even after death. However, it seemed like he didn't really have anything to do, so he left after saying goodbye to me. That's why I'm so annoyed by spirits who still stay on Earth. If they have no better job here, then they should move on. Why can't they get that it's over?"

„I honestly don't know." Springtrap calmly replied.

„I guess we'll never know." Kyra said. She then picked her little portable silver radio from her belt. „This is what he left me. I even can use it to communicate with spirits. Although, all I get are channels with somebody singing. Well, it's mostly those kids delivering their cryptic messages. Although some songs sound catchy and I pretty much heard all of them."

„Wait, so you want to say they have their own radio station?" Springtrap gave a surprised look.

As an answer, a song started to play. With Kyra singing along due being familiar with the lyrics. It started with what sounded like somebody batting on a xylophone.

 _We wanna you to be our friend_

 _Escaping shadows, hide and seek_

 _To joy us_

 _We try so hard to make you dead._

 _Don't worry - pain is kind of pleasure_

 _Child_

„There." Kyra said. Springtrap just narrowed his eyes, letting the girl sing along.

 _It's me._

 _I know you can hear me._

 _You're broken. There's no way_

 _Believe_

 _They're all in your head._

 _Tomorrow'll be another day._

For some reason, something wasn't right.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

He just couldn't figure it out.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

However, Kyra looked a bit absent. She was completely focused on the song and the radio.

 _Watch out._

 _These shadows steps closer._

 _They're want to break your mind._

Then, he noticed them.

 _Keep calm_

 _And don't be afraid._

 _They are waiting behind._

The shadow-y children were creeping closer, Kyra being completely oblivious to them. Springtrap knew they were in trouble.

„Hey... hey!" He hissed to her as she continued to sing... along with the spirits.

She didn't hear him. She couldn't.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

Kyra responded with a dull gaze, much to his horror. As if she wasn't there.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

„Kyra!" Springtrap finally shouted at the possessed singing teen.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

This snapped her out, with the shadow-y children singing the last verse.

 ** _Tears of fear shows your despair_**

 ** _Hug your little teddy bear._**

 ** _Happiness will last forever,_**

 ** _We will always be together!_**

„Wh-what happened?!"

Kyra asked, staring at Springtrap as the ending instrumental played. He looked around, noticing that the shadow figures disappeared.

„You briefly looked like... you weren't in charge of yourself." Springtrap said. Kyra sighed.

„It tends to happen." She said. „I'm always used as their host. I can fight back though. But at times... I don't even remember what happened..."

This set off all red flags in Springtrap's mind. If she kept staying at a place full of ghosts, there were chances she'd get possessed again. And he knew very well how it is when you're the one in control of yourself.

„I'm fine." Kyra frowned. „Don't give me that look. I want to finish this before 12 strikes."

Springtrap blinked in surprise, but then just nodded. Well, she surely knew what she was doing, right?

Kyra finally moved on to Puppet – only to notice this Animatronic didn't have a panel.

She shuddered.

„What's up with him?" she asked. Springtrap narrowed his eyes.

„Dunno. I never liked him anyways. He was always so... he was allowed to do what he wants. And there was also that Music Box..."

„I see." Kyra said. „1+3+1+4+1... with Puppet out.. that makes 11. One's missing."

„What do you mean?" Springtrap asked.

„Where's Golden Freddy?" Kyra replied.

„I have no idea. But there's no endo inside him." Springtrap replied.

Kyra didn't say anything.

She just walked out, back into the Dining Area, closely followed by Springtrap.

 **xXx**

12 stroke and Kyra watched the three Animatronics on the Show Stage. They weren't moving.

"They aren't moving." Springtrap lowered his eye-lids. Kyra groaned.

"Stop saying the obvious and just give them some time." She told him.

Springtrap just shrugged. While they were standing there in silence Plushtrap, back from his _expedition,_ filled Kyra's backpack with the _treasure_ he found and joined them.

"Perhaps you broke them." Springtrap said after several minutes of tense waiting.

"Ow, shut up, would ya?" Kyra frowned. Springtrap looked rather amused.

"Well, since you didn't have any idea what you were doing..." Springtrap chuckled with _both_ Kyra and Plushtrap shooting him a glare. He casually continued. "Also, there's no guarantee this will work."

"I know." Kyra's voice had a hint of frustration. She tapped with her foot, trying to fighre out what to do next. She blinked as she realized something. "How did you actually distract them when they were in Killer Mode?"

"By playing that tape you took." Springtrap said. "One of our programming had us follow any sort of noise to stay around children. Pretty convenient, but later it was just the sort of bait and switch methods..."

"So, they should react to noise, right?" Kyra said. "But we are making noise already."

Springtrap shrugged. Meanwhile, Plushtrap went to Kyra's backpack, took out her mobile phone and gave it to her.

" _Flashback_ by Akiakane..." Kyra eyed Plushtrap. "So, I should play some music just to see if something happens?"

Plushtrap nodded. Kyra shrugged.

"Alright!"

"What the-?" Springtrap was surprised when the song started to play.

 _Sonzai shoumei kotowatte (A proof of existence denied,)_

 _Tachidomareba zattou de (Standing still in the middle of the crowd,)_

 _Housou shuuryou hajimatte (As the broadcast reached its end,)_

 _Iki o tomete…mita (My breath…stopped.)_

"What language is that?" Springtrap asked.

"Japanese."

 _Mieru? Watashi kage o keseba (Can you see it? My shadow has vanished)_

 _Kono saita hana mo suteteshimaeru no ni (And this blooming flower as well has been left behind)_

 _Kareru nodo o osaete yomigaeru (My throat runs dry and I try to recover.)_

 _Gizou (Those are just excuses.)_

"You might wanna cover your ears." Kyra warned him, turning the volume up to eleven.

"Why should I- aghhh!" Springtrap winced when the screaming begun.

 ** _Uso o tsuita kono kokoro ga ochite_** _(This lying heart fell)_

 ** _Waraidasu anata ga_** _(And you burst out laughing)_

 ** _Watashi no you ni_** _(Just like me)_

 ** _Uso o tsuite_** _(You lied,)_

 ** _Kowarete wa mata waraidasu_** _(And as you broke apart, you burst out laughing again)_

 ** _Te o nobaseba kuzureteiku anata_** _(If I reach out my hand towards this breaking you)_

 ** _Mitsumeau nanika ga_** _(Something will look back at me)_

 ** _Makimodosarete hoshii no kirerukurai ni_** _(I want at least to cut off it all and go back in time…)_

"What the hell?!" Springtrap glared at her. "Turn it off!"

"What? Don't hate. Besides, I like Akiakane." Kyra told him.

"Then turn the volume down!"

"No!"

 _Fumikiri mae de ame (Standing in front of this railway cross under the rain)_

 _"Kasa ga nai no" ("I have no umbrella.")_

 _Kokoro o someru made yume o misasete (Until my heart is tainted, show me dreams.)_

 _Yuugure kanashibari (Frozen in the dusk)_

 _"Ugokenai no" ("I cannot move.")_

 _Kono mama kage o keseba (At this rate, if your shadow disappears)_

 _Wasureteshimaeru no ni (I'll end up forgetting about you.)_

"Seriously, I have heard enough screams in my life." Springtrap said.

Kyra gave him a sly grin.

 _Kaeru koto mo (I realized)_

 _Dekinai to kizuita (That you returning is impossible.)_

 _Risou (Was it a mere ideal?)_

Cue to Springtrap covering his ears... while Kyra sang along.

 ** _Afuredashita kono namida ga nagare_** _(I'm crying overflowing tears)_

 ** _Waraidasu anata ga_** _(And you burst out laughing)_

 ** _Watashi no you ni_** _(Just like me)_

 ** _Namida nagare_** _(Your tears are flowing)_

 ** _Kowarete wa mata waraidasu_** _(And as you broke apart, you burst out laughing again)_

 ** _Hoho o tsutau kono yowai shizuku ga_** _(As these weak droplets run on my cheeks)_

 ** _Afurederu nanika ga_** _(Something will be overflowing)_

 ** _Makimodosarete hoshii no nazoru unmei_** _(I want to rewind time and rewrite my fate…)_

"Ugh, turned to this volume it could wake up the dead." Springtrap grumbled.

"Apparently, it doesn't work on the others." Kyra said.

Much to Springtrap's surprise, the other Animatronics didn't move.

 _Ukabiagareba yurete (Rising to the surface, shaking)_

 _Sakende wa kieru no ka (Will my screams disappear?)_

 _Omoidasenai kotoba (Those words I'm unable to…remember,)_

Cue to Kyra again joining in.

 _Owaru no? (Will they end?)_

 ** _Ahhh!_**

 ** _Uso o tsuita sono anata ga koware_** _(This lying you is breaking)_

 ** _Waraidasu watashi ga_** _(And I burst out laughing)_

 ** _Anata ga yareru uso o tsuite_** _(You casually lied,)_

 ** _Nageite wa tada kowareteiku_** _(sighed, and merely broke apart)_

 ** _Misete misete misete yo_** _(Show me, show me, please show me,)_

 ** _Utsuridasu nanika ga_** _(Something that will create a reflection)_

 ** _Makimodosareteiku no tooi kioku ni_** _(I want to rewind those faraway memories)_

 ** _Hohoemu anata ni_** _(Of you, smiling)_

 ** _Kowareta watashi ni_** _(Of me, breaking.)_

 ** _Ahhh!_**

"Finally, the torture is over." Springtrap growled.

"Hey, don't give _them_ ideas." Kyra told him.

"Speaking of _them..._ " Springtrap looked around. "...don't you think it's a bit _too_ quiet?"

"You're right. It feels a bit empty here." Kyra looked surprised, then frowned. "Don't tell me they don't like Akiakane either!"

The three sat a bit in silence, letting the implication sink in.

"Well, if they don't like it, I do!" Springtrap said, delightful that there were no malevolent spirits around.

Kyra sighed.

"Well, we've been waiting, talking and blasting loud music and nothing happened. I guess I can go home." Kyra said.

"Already?" Springtrap said.

"Yeah. I don't have anything else to do here. I did what I could and it didn't help. Sorry, but I'm outta here." Kyra told him, picking her backpack up, Plushtrap tagging along with her.

She noticed that Springtrap seemed to be annoyed by her leaving. She frowned.

"See ya." She said in a deadpan voice, leaving along with Plushtrap.

Springtrap sighed.

Problem was - it was TOO EMPTY. No roaming Animatronics, no Night Guards, no spirits, no annoying psychic girl he can tease...

Karma is a b*tch.

After all, he wished for some peace and urged the girl to leave and wished to be left alone in the beginning. Guess you should be careful what you wish for.

 **xXx**

Kyra was surprised when she saw Plushtrap walking along with her instead of being in her backpack as usual. And she noticed that the backpack was heavier than usual. Once inside the car, she started to look through it.

"Plush, what did you put in?" She asked Plushtrap who was in the passenger seat. He gave a cheeky grin as she picked a tape out, holding it between her index and middle finger.

Kyra grinned at the realization of what she held. She hugged the plush toy, giving a peck on the forehead.

"Plushtrap, you're AWESOME!"

Plushtrap simply blushed, proud of himself.


	20. Another Five Nights

Everyone, thanks for the support! XD And I'm glad everyone likes Plushtrap. He's my favorite FNaF 4 character.

 **What's up with the puppet and will plush trap die?:** If you played Custom Night in FNaF 2, you'll notice you can't customize Puppet. So Kyra can't do it either. And no, Plushtrap won't die.

Anyways, there are a few things I want to say.

First of all, Christmas is next week and I'm going home then, which means I'll also spend more time on GO. Especially since the next chapter features the complete return of our favorite characters. I won't write a Christmas fic tho, but I believe the next chapter will be enough to compensate for that.

Second, even though the FNaF games ended, Scott apparently wants to continue the franchise. We have the _FNaF World_ game coming out (with people betting that he'll again release it early, or perhaps on midnight when everyone celebrates New Year). I can't wait till it comes out. Also, there's the mysterious _FNaF Movie_ which is supposed to show us the hidden lore of the franchise. However, what hypes me up is the fact that the novel, _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ is coming out (if I'm correct) next week. Can't wait for THAT! XD

Third, there have been theories going around, that FNaF 1-3 are just a dream made up by the Kid and FNaF 4 is the only real one. I'm willing to accept that theory (if it's right), as it pretty much explains everything and I'm not flaming Scott for using that approach. If dude says it's a dream then ok, it's a dream. What I want to know is how the heck did the Kid manage to dream it and what lead him up to that dream. Game Theory explains the existence of the Animatronics in the dream, both Toy and Classics and Shadows, the YAY! and bells which chime at the end of each Night in the first three games and Psychic Friend Fredbear and Golden Freddy, and I want to know how Puppet and Purple Guy come into this. Perhaps, that's what was in the Box and the fact Scott decided to keep it closed was because nobody would accept it. Smart move, Scott! (I'm not being sarcastic, I'm honest).

Now, onto the actual chapter. For the shippers, here comes the reason why Kyra won't have any "love interest".

Also, the song is **Another Five Nights** by **JT Machinima** (being the song from FNaF3 and the one Springtrap sings) and it's the title as well. The reason I decided to chose it as the title was coz it's not like Kyra is going through the games like Sky did, but coz the FNaF lore continues (Another "Five Nights at Freddy's" lore to solve). Believe me, there's a lot to do. I'm not even on half of the fic.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

 **Night 19: Another Five Nights**

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 ** _„Ha-ha-ha-HA!_**

 ** _It's time, my friends_**

 ** _To rise, AGAIN!"_**

 **xXxXx**

 _„Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees._

 _Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that._

 _It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

 **xXx**

He felt dread as he watched them coming closer. He closed his eyes, hoping Withered Bonnie would go away. The face-less Animatronic stood inside the Office, staring at him. He prayed to Lord that the light flickering meant that Withered Bonnie went away. He had to take the head off as he heard a strange beeping sound coming from his monitor.

He knew that sound – the Music Box was winding down, mere seconds away from unleashing The Puppet.

He looked up as he took his head off. Mangle was dangling from the ceiling, staring at him. She was there for a while, but didn't attack. Yet.

He quickly wound up the Music Box as Mangle let out a static sound which was just drawing the other Animatronics inside the Office. He was sweating, trying to keep calm. Soon, it would be 6 AM and he could go.

HAHAHA!

He shuddered as he heard Balloon Boy's laughter. The one time he acidentally let him inside the Office, Withered Foxy almost bit his head off. Luckily, it turned 6 AM before that.

Jeremy Fitzgerald put the head back on and waited. He did it in time, as Toy Freddy entered the Office, staring at him with his eye-less expression.

He breathed heavily, hoping Toy Freddy would soon leave. Too his own luck, he did and Mangle still didn't attack. What was she waiting for?

Then he heard it...

 _Pop Goes The Weasel._

He was shaking in fear as he realized that the Music Box wasn't playing anymore and The Puppet was gone.

He stared at the black hallway, knowing nothing could save him anymore.

The Game was over.

 **xXx**

 _Your first night on the job_

 _Not sure you wanna punch in_

 _Because once you're on the clock_

 _You know I'm up to something_

 _I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors_

 _How things in the night go bumpin'_

 _30 years have passed and it's amazing_

 ** _That I still continue to function!_**

 **xXx**

It was a beautiful day, perfect for a walk around the town. Kyra enjoyed her stroll through the shopping center, doing some browsing. Plushtrap was in her backpack, at times peeking out just to see what's going on. The center was crowded and he had to make sure nobody's observing Kyra in a way that would make her uncomfortable.

Kyra was all the same. After Plushtrap managed to sneak a bunch of tapes into her backpack, the two spent the entire morning listening to them. The tapes provided her with a lot of info though, how she viewed it, the case was already closed. Nothing more to add. The Murderer met an ironic death, the Animatronic got what he wanted and it seemed like the killer mode of the other Animatronics was turned off. Not an ideal ending, but she didn't care.

She decided to take a day off and simply enjoy the day. After all, it was said that a rainstorm is coming next week.

„First I'm gonna get myself an ice and then we'll find a place to sit down and relax." Kyra said with a wide smile, looking at Plushtrap who had his head out of her backpack.

He just growled in agreement. Kyra stretched her arms.

„Seriously, nothing can ruin my day!"

 **xXx**

Springtrap opened his eyes.

Silence covered the pizzeria. None of the Animatronics have moved. None of the spirits have appeared. It was like in a ghost town. There was none, except him.

It seemed like Kyra did a good job in shutting down the Animatronics and driving the spirits away. A too good job.

Springtrap felt that she wouldn't return again. It's not like she has anything to do here. She had no reason to come back.

Springtrap sighed.

It was Fazbear's Fright all over again. Who knows how long this place will last. Or, it's residents.

They had luck last time, but now...

... now, everything was gone.

 **xXx**

Happily licking her ice cream, Kyra found a nice little secluded bench on which she could sit and relax. She looked at Plushtrap whom she placed next to her, leaning on her backpack.

„So, any idea what we shall do now?" she asked him. Plushtrap shrugged.

„Basically, I found out that secret the kids wanted me to find out – The Murderer got stuck inside the spring-suit and died. What happens next is not my concern." Kyra said.

Plushtrap titled his head, eyeing her.

„Yeah..., then why am I bringing it up?" Kyra sighed. „I dunno."

She ate the ice-cream. She felt that something wasn't right. She found out the secret – that was supposed to be it. However, she felt like she still had some unfinished business to do, though she couldn't figure it out.

She stared at Plushtrap's beady eyes, wondering what she missed...

She realized it a second later.

„Well, damnit." She muttered.

„Why do I always have to encounter losers everywhere I go?"

„Perhaps coz you're attracting them." Kyra frowned.

„Why you-?!" This time, ti was a male voice.

Kyra glared at Ruby, her female bestie Nicole and her boyfriend Kyle. Kyle was glaring back at Kyra, whose lips formed a smug smile.

„So you finally gathered your pieces of your dignity and decided to face me with your girlfriend and her friend backing her up? That's the best you got?" Kyra asked.

„Shut up!" Kyle growled at her. He was an 18 year old muscular guy and captain of the school football team. At the same time, he was also the number 1 on every girl's hitlist of the hottest guys in Kyra's school.

Also, he pretty much hated Kyra.

„Really Ruby, can you get any lower by siccing your boyfriend on me again?" Kyra asked. Ruby simply glared at her. Kyra gripped Plushtrap and her backpack, ready to leave. She stood up.

„Woa, wait, where are you going?" Nicole said, glaring at Kyra. She pointed at her with her perfectly manicured finger. „You need to apologize first."

Kyra rose an eye-brow in confusion, only for Kyle to block her way.

„Apologize for what? Defending myself? Well, I'm sorry I'm surrounded by idiots." Kyra tried to leave, but Kyle was still blocking her way out.

„You were threatening my girlfriend." Kyle told her. „Also, I'm still pissed off for what you've done."

„You totally deserved it asshole." Kyra frowned.

„What did you call me?" Kyle growled, trying to be intimidating. Kyra didn't buy it.

She tried to shove him out of her way, but he was still stronger than her and he pushed her back.

„Apologize now." Kyle said in a threatening tone, pointing his finger at her.

SNAP!

„Aaaaaaughhrr!" Kyle yelled in pain as Plushtrap bit his finger. The plush toy didn't let go until it started to bleed. Kyle slammed the toy at the floor, holding his hand and whining.

„Kyle!" Ruby and Nicole were actually shocked at what happened. Several people stopped by, staring at the scene unfolding in front of them.

While Ruby and Nicole stared at Kyle who was whining about needing medical attention (despite it being just a little cut), Kyra swiftly picked Plushtrap up and noped it out of the mall before somebody could notice.

„Just what the hell is wrong with those people?" Kyra shook her head as she made it to the exit. Plushtrap looked a bit dizzy. Even though he was a toy, being slammed onto the floor did knock him out. Kyra looked worriedly at him. „Are you okay?"

He gave her a slight nod. She hugged him tightly.

„My hero." She cuddled him. „You're the best plush toy friend I ever had!"

Plushtrap blushed slightly. Obviously, he enjoyed the attention and he already made his policy to bite everyone who attempts to injure Kyra.

„Kyle is such an bastard." Kyra frowned. „Can't believe I ever fell for him."

There was a reason why she was so antagonistic towards him.

 **xXx**

Several weeks passed until Kyra recovered enough to come to school after the car crash. The people in her class stared at her in surprise when she came back to school. She still had bruises over her body and didn't really bother to cover it, as the inner scars were worse. She just had been starting to experience how it is when you're targeted by multiple ghosts, so her mental state wasn't better either.

Luckily, her friends at the time, Sierra Collins and Matthew „Matt" Roberts tried to be as supportive as possible, but Kyra had problems handling herself and her new status. They knew about her being able to communicate with ghosts and Kyra and Sierra were friends since kindergarten, with Matt joining in at grade school. They even made their own blog about investigating paranormal stuff, with Matt being the tech savvy, Sierra picking on the latest news and Kyra editing everything and being practically the leader of the trio.

However, things slowly escalated weeks later after Kyra got to school. She was spied on by Ruby and Nicole, who knew about her weird _gift_ (with Ruby out rightly stating that it ain't a gift and that Kyra must be insane) and the rumors started. People called her Kyra Krueger as she was apparently _talking to dead kids_. Sierra and Matt were backing her up and continued even when Kyra started to suffer from fits as the ghosts weren't satisfied with her progress in the investigation.

However, that wasn't what made the trio fall apart. The incident which made Kyra a bitter loner involved Kyle, who was dating Ruby at the time. Kyra had a crush on him, just like most of the girls, but she started to pay him less and less attention after she learned he was with Ruby. She wasn't upset, just annoyed he ended up with the alpha bitch of their school and deemed him as stupid for being with her. Though, she had other things on her mind, so she got over him much quicker than the other girls (truthfully, there were some people who didn't like Ruby).

However, one day, she was approached by Kyle, who complimented her, telling her how she looked pretty today. Kyra didn't buy it.

„Okay, what do you want?" She told him with a straight face. This caught Kyle off guard. Usually, girls would faint if he spoke to him.

„Well, I just thought if such a pretty girl like you had any plans tomorrow evening. Perhaps, we could go out for an ice?" he said.

Kyra still didn't buy it.

„What about Ruby?" Kyra asked.

„Who? Oh, her! Well, we broke up yesterday." Kyle said.

„You don't seem to be really sad about it." Kyra noted.

„Well, she was annoying me a lot. You know, being clingy and obsessive... I like girls... of your type." Kyle said, smiling. „So, what do you say?"

Kyra wasn't naive. Why would the hottest guy in the school want to hang out with her? Also, he liked her type? WTF?!

„Okay."

Kyra had zero idea why she agreed. Though, she was the type of person who'd give anyone a chance. A small part of her hoped that Kyle was honest with her and she hoped it would go well. On the plus side, she could also brag about it in front of Ruby, knowing that it would make her upset.

They decided to meet up at Kyle's house and Kyra, who thought about it the entire day whether it was a good or bad idea to go, dressed up very casually for it, making sure he won't think she's gonna lead him on something. Simple shirt, jacket, jeans, sneakers, no make-up.

It was actually her first time she went on a date with somebody and she didn't know what to expect. All her experience about dating came from romance comedy movies and she knew she couldn't trust Holywood. She wanted to make sure to be very wary and prepare herself for anything.

Despite being assured that Kyle was probably gonna dump her, she hoped that he did mean it seriously and she hoped that she would have some fun. Who knows, maybe they'd even kiss?

Kyra shook her head.

Ugh, maybe not. She hoped she was just overthinking things. She really hoped it.

When she arrived at Kyle's place, she got a SMS to go around the house to the backyard. She was suspicious. Why would Kyle tell her to do that?

Stupidly, she did what he said and cautiously entered the backyard...

...only to get a cold shower. Somebody sprayed water all over her and she was hit by water balloons filled with shaving cream.

Kyra stood there, horrified at what was going on. Kyle, Ruby, Nicole and Kyle's buddy Andy were holding water balloons, cans and a hoose, laughing at her, taking photos of Kyra and sharing some beer.

„Wh-why?!" Kyra bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

„Look at you! You're so pathetic!" Kyle said with a wide sadistic grin on his face. „Do you really believe I would ever invite a girl like you to a date? I wouldn't do it even if you were the last girl on Earth! You're crazy!"

Kyra gulped, trying to not cry as cream and water dripped from her onto the ground. Her hair was sticky, her clothes ruined and she felt humiliated.

„Face it Kyra. Who would ever love somebody like you?" Ruby said. „No one would."

Ruby then started to make out with Kyle, Kyra being disgusted by her actions. Obviously, they never broke up in the first place.

Last thing she remembered was running back home, taking a shower and crying on her bed, hugging the Plushtrap toy she found on the attic earlier that day.

„Why? WHY?!"

Kyra just felt empty.

It wasn't better when she arrived to school next day. Andy filmed the whole fiasco and put it on Youtube as some sort of prank gag and now everyone was laughing at Kyra, calling her pathetic. Sierra and Matt didn't, but when Kyra wanted to talk to them, they excused themselves, giving her a look that they pitied her.

Kyra simply had enough. Something snapped inside her.

When she saw Kyle being surrounded by his friends, Ruby among them, she walked up to them, furious.

„WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kyra screamed into his face. „WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

They were surprised when she started to yell at them, but Kyle gave her a casual smile.

„Aw, com'n... it was just a little prank." He said.

That's when everything inside Kyra shattered.

BANG!

The students who watched the scene gasped in disbelief. There was blood on the floor. Kyle covered his face, as Kyra clocked him right into the nose, breaking it.

She was furious, barely able to control herself. Voices in her head whispered that she should continue, that she should beat him up.

That he deserved to pay for what he did and that she should spill more blood.

However, Kyra took a step back, emptily staring at them.

„RAVENHEARST!"

Kyra turned around, seeing her history teacher staring at them in disbelief. Chaos ensued when Kyle's elite jerk jock friends started to accuse Kyra of punching Kyle over nothing (which wasn't true).

However, the teacher just told Kyra to follow her, as well as Kyle, to the principal's office. Kyra turned around, only to see Ruby glaring at her. She saw Sierra and Matt staring at her, horrified of her actions. They looked away, not daring to look at her.

Kyra realized that they didn't back her up. That they considered her crazy as well.

That they weren't her friends anymore.

It just broke her completely, leaving an empty husk of what she was formerly.

That sort of betrayal hurt her more than any humiliation or punishment she'd recieve.

 **xXx**

 _Those first five nights were such a bore_

 _Just wait for what I've got in store_

 _Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors_

 ** _Am I machine or something more?_**

 **xXx**

Kyra was sitting on her bed, leaned on her pillow and hugging Plushtrap as she remembered what happened that day.

„The principal was angry, but he didn't punish me. He gave Kyle detention though, for harrasing me. He just told me to go and stay home for a few days, until I recover. Mentally recover, as he believed that my outburst was due myself still not getting over the car crash accident and my mother dying. Kyle... Kyle knew about it... and he, Ruby,... everyone... They all didn't want to stop bullying me, believing I deserved it coz I was different. And I tried to talk to Sierra and Matt, but they avoided me... they believed I completely lost it." Kyra said, sighing and just hugging Plush tighter. She didn't cry, there was no hint she would break.

Plushtrap symphatized with her, wishing he could do more for her. He really loved her, being her little plushie toy, the one who'd always guard her.

„You're the only friend I have left." Kyra said and sighed.

After that event, she completely stopped trusting everyone who wasn't her family. She couldn't even trust her own family anymore, though. Hannah was never home, always on her meds and gran Becky told her to ignore everyone. She emotionally distanced herself for everyone, deciding she'd never let anyone hurt her again.

She was all alone now.

Kyra knew very well how Springtrap felt, now that the other Animatronics were turned off.

She pouted.

Still, she decided that that wasn't her problem. Life was unfair to her, so what?

On Kyra's lips formed a small smile.

„Screw the world." She muttered, simply hugging Plushtrap. „I'm happy you're with me and that's what matters."

Plushtrap squealed happily.

Kyra knew very well she wasn't alone. Tsk, she could go against the whole world if she wanted.

Nobody, NOBODY, would make her sad again – if they'd do, they pay for it.

 **xXx**

 ** _There must be more to my rotten core_**

 ** _Than a walking talking robotic corpse_**

 ** _Better check the time, that's what the clock is for_**

 ** _You never should've picked this job, of course_**

 ** _Look at the bright side, you will not get bored_**

 ** _You're the next victim that I'm coming for_**

 ** _It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more_**

 ** _Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor_**

 **xXx**

 **RIIIIAAAAUUUGHHRRR!**

Springtrap laughed as he managed to scare off several kids who decided to break into the empty pizzeria, probably wanting to smoke pot or get wasted on beer. Not only that, but he was proud of figuring out an alternative way to scare them.

Summoning Phantom Animatronics.

They were charred versions of Puppet, Mangle, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Balloon Boy, all under his command.

He totally enjoyed it. Perhaps he was alone, but he wouldn't because of that sort of trivia now start sitting in the corner and whine how life was unfair. He was a loner, after all. Heck, he got thirty years locked into that Safe Room, killed a murderer and then had to live with the fact he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Besides, he has already decided to make this place his own amusement park, with him being the main attraction. The fact he could summon a bunch of Phantoms made it even more interesting.

Springtrap roamed through the pizzeria when he heard something. It sounded like... steps...

Somebody was walking around. It wasn't only coming from the Dining Area, but also from the other room where the Toys were. He went to the main Dining Area, peeking inside.

In the darkness, he saw four pairs of eyes glowing.

He entered the room, with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy approaching him. This time, they weren't under the influence of the spirits. This time, they were on their own.

Springtrap grinned darkly.

„So, you're back..."

 **xXx**

 ** _You spent so many Nights, but here's Another Five_**

 ** _You'll come to realize evil doesn't die_**

 ** _I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside_**

 ** _Hiding behind my lifeless eyes_**

 _Enjoy these five long nights_

 _Kick back and grab a slice_

 _If you get killed on the job_

 _We will not cover you're loss_

 _So while you're here, try not to die_


	21. Welcome To Your Nightmares

**wes27 -** I'm accepting theories, don't worry about your review. :D I have nothing against people posting their theories about the fic OR the actual game and people asking questions how I'll incorporate the game into my fic. I'm always happy to hear other people's opinions.

Also, about MatPat's game theory. I liked that one and I really don't care if everything is just a dream or if it happened for real. I'm fine with both Timeline Theory and Dream Theory. ;3 After all, those theories and speculations are the fuel for fanfiction writers. And speaking of fuel, _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ seems to be an alternate universe/alternate timeline novel set between FNaF and FNaF3. I look at reddit and other forums and see people quarreling over whether it's canon or not, whether it's good or not and lashing out on Scott.

You know what my thought was after reading it - "AWESOME!" and "OMG! Finally, now I know what Purple Guy's name is". XD Seriously, I enjoy the story of both games and novel (and I can't wait for the spin-off and movie).

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris:** There'll be more human characters, but for now, let's focus on the Animatronics.

Now to the questions **(those who didn't read OLHS, WARNING: SPOILERS!)** :

 **So the animatronics are no longer influence of the spirit and what they gonna do to Springtrap?**

 **Will the animatronics be evil?**

 **Is this happening after Skylar's Death or before She employed? OR this is a new story?:** Again, I stated it at the start of the story: _This is a new story, NOT connected whatsoever to OLHS._ Sheesh, I kinda wonder why people don't ask me if Game Over is connected to Survive the Night. T.T

 **Whaaaaaaat? Now they're sentient?**

All of these questions are answered in this chapter, having the same title as the song whose lyrics I used: **Welcome To Your Nightmares** by **Teamheadkick** (Kyra's nightmares, to be precise). The song pretty much illustrates Kyra's mood and what awaits her in the future chapters. ;D Also, this is probably the first time since the ending of OLHS that we see gang together like this. Perhaps you might like it, perhaps not, considering the ending.

The other song is **Ring Dinge Ding** by **DJ Splash.** XD

And yes, Kyra really can't trust anyone.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 20: Welcome to Your Nightmares**

 _They creep out of the shadows_

 _Robotic teddy bears_

 _You'll never see them coming_

 _Welcome to your nightmares!_

 _They wanna find and kill you_

 _I gotta watch these teddies!_

 _Can you survive this job?_

 ** _FIVE_**

 ** _NIGHTS_**

 ** _AT_**

 ** _FREDDY'S!_**

 **xXxXx**

It was night. Silence and darkness. The moonlight illuminated the room...

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

„Wh-what?!"

Kyra suddenly sat up, being woken up by her mobile phone which played _Ring Dinge Ding_ by DJ Splash.

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _(Com'n!)_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

 _(Get your hands up!)_

She looked, half-asleep and totally cranky at the phone. It was an unknown number. She picked up, so she can yell at the one who called her at... she looked at the time – 1:44 AM. WHAT. THE. HELL?!

„'ello?!" She half-stated, half-yelled into the phone.

 _„Kyra, you awake?"_

„SPRINGTRAP!"

Now that woke Plushtrap up as well. He started at Kyra, surprised and wondering what the hell is going on.

„Dude, I'm sleeping! And it's like 2 AM in the morning! Why are you calling me at 2 AM in the morning?!" Kyra yelled. She then paused. „Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

 _„Remember when you invited me inside your house and fell asleep? Well, don't do that again."_ Springtrap chuckled. _„I found it in the phone book in the hallway and memorized it."_

Kyra was speechless.

„... I hate you." She said blankly.

 _„Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, I need you to get over here ASAP."_ Springtrap said.

„Lemme think about it... mmmm, NO." Kyra replied defiantly.

„ _Get your arse over here right now!"_ Springtrap growled.

„Forget it." Kyra replied. „Threats don't help the cause."

Springtrap sighed. Kyra had the impression that he was trying to swallow his dignity.

 _"Could you... please... come here?"_ Springtrap sounded like somebody burned his throat.

"Mmmm... Maybe." Kyra shrugged. "C ya!"

 _"What the-?! Hey!"_

CLICK.

Kyra hung up. She had a mischievous grin on her face, giggling.

"I have no idea what Springtrap has on his mind, but hearing him pleading was funny." Kyra said.

Plushtrap nodded, agreeing with her.

"So, are we going to Fazbear's?" Kyra asked him.

Plushtrap's expression showed pure horror. He shook his head in protest.

„Yeah, I know. I have a good reason NOT to respond to Springtrap's request." Kyra said. „On the other hand, he did say the magic word."

Plushtrap's eyes widened in horror.

„Well, damnit, we're going." Kyra said.

Cue Plushtrap facepalming.

„Sorry Plushie, but I'm curious. And too nice to say no." Kyra sighed. „Besides, that's Springtrap we're talking about. Dude is stuck in the same fiasco as I am."

Plushtrap rolled his eyes.

„Okay, I'm gonna change my clothes. Turn around and don't peek." Kyra told him.

Plushtrap turned his back to her, wondering what the hell is wrong with her.

He figured out that everyone was just nuts and he was the only sane one here.

 **xXx**

 ** _Wanted: Overnight security guard for Fazbear's Pizza!_**

 ** _It pays nine dollars an hour._**

 ** _Apply today..._**

 _Oh, sweet, I got the job!_

 _All I gotta do is guard teddy bears over night graveyard?_

 _This is gonna be easy! Right?_

 **xXx**

Kyra parked her car down the street and locked it, walking up to the pizzeria with Plushtrap in tow. The plush toy Animatronic was totally against that idea, but Kyra was, to his annoyance, too curious. He just hoped they won't get into trouble of some sort.

Kyra opened the door to the Kitchen (for some reason, it was STILL unlocked) and entered the dark Dining Area cautiously. Perhaps she was curious, but she wasn't stupid. At the smallest sign of trouble she'd book it and never come back.

„Springtrap?"

Plushtrap was clutchingh her leg tightly, shaking in fear. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

 _Sit down, I take my chair_

 _The lights are low and I'm getting scared!_

 _Grab a slice of the pizza that I just prepared_

 _This piece is mine, I don't wanna share! Nope!_

 _At one, something's amiss! (What?!)_

 _But I don't know what it is! (Huh?!)_

 _Can't turn so I watch the screen_

 _I swear to God I heard something scream! (Aaaghhr!)_

Kyra looked at the Show Stage. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were standing there, props in their hands and staring blankly in front of themselves...

Wait, weren't they supposed to be lying on the floor? Of course, the workers might have put them up, but Kyra didn't really believe that. She had a bad feeling about this. Something wasn't right.

„Springtrap?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Freddy's eyes flashed. He was staring right at her.

Kyra froze as the Animatronic tilted his head, looking at her.

„Ow, nuts!" Kyra's legs moved and she ran away. Destination: Office.

She could hear the steps following her. As she ran into the Office, she slammed the buttons on both sides. Luckily, the power was on, so the doors went down. Yeah, but for how long?

 _I need the money, so I'm working hard_

 _I'm the Fazbear's Pizza security guard_

 _Watch the camera, so intently_

 _Got a feeling something's out to get me!_

 _Freaking out, or paranoid?!_

 _I can't believe that I'm scared of some freakin' toys!_

 _Wait! Did that one move?_

 _Close the door, or else you're screwed_

She heard Toreador's March playing as well as laughter. Steps echoed through the pizzeria as they neared the Office.

„Damnit, why did I have to listen?!" Kyra was desperate. She was drilled into the Office with no way to escape and the Animatronics were coming closer.

To cut it short: she was screwed.

And considering what she knew about the pizzeria equipment, she'll be screwed very _very_ soon. The power never lasts long after all.

„If I die, I'm gonna make Springtrap's life hell." Kyra muttered as she peeked through the window.

BAM!

„WAAAH!" Kyra yelled, stumbling backwards as she saw Freddy staring at her through the window and fell on her butt, knocking the chair over. She looked at the window as the lights flickered.

Freddy was gone.

Plushtrap squealed, hopping on spot and was really upset and scared. He was also worried about what they'd do now.

„Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kyra told him as she stood up. „I'm not afraid of the Nightmare Animatronics, nor am I of them."

One question lingered in her mind tho. How comes the Animatronics are moving around again?

She didn't have much time to think about it as the power went out and the doors rose. She shuddered as she saw Freddy's blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

 _They creep out of the shadows_

 _Robotic teddy bears_

 _You'll never see them coming_

 ** _Welcome to your nightmares!_**

 _They wanna find and kill you_

 _I gotta watch these teddies!_

 _Can you survive this job?_

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

Kyra slowly withdrew to the corner of the Office, Plushtrap fearfully clinging to her leg. She noticed more eyes glowing in the darkness. Apparently, Freddy wasn't the only one awake. Kyra gulped, visibly shaking and frantically trying to figure out an escape plan. She could try to ram into one of them, but chances are she'd get knocked out cold.

One thing was sure – she won't give up without a fight.

„Are you alright?"

Kyra blinked. Did Freddy just talk to her?

The brown bear looked at ther with a curious expression on his face. He seemed to be slightly worried.

„I don't think she liked the game." Chica, who was behind Freddy, said.

„What game?" Kyra asked.

„I told you it was a bad idea!" Bonnie yelled across from the right door, talking to Freddy and Chica who were on the left side. He also looked back.

„Bon, ya never said ANYTHIN'!" Foxy, who was behind him, growled. Bonnie shot him a glare.

„Wait, what's going on?" Kyra asked.

„We were told that we'd get a guest who likes to play hide and seek. I guess we won." Chica said with a smile on her face. It faded when she realized Kyra wasn't amused at all. The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„And who told you that?" Kyra asked, frowning.

„SPRINGTRAP." All 4 stated in unison.

Kyra facepalmed.

„I should've known it. He wouldn't miss the chance of pranking me." Kyra said.

„Exactly." Springtrap appeared behind Chica and Freddy. He had his trademark grin and seemed to enjoy the situation. „You should've already figured out that I have a knack for scaring people."

Kyra, Plushtrap, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy simply shoot him a glare. Springtrap just rolled his eyes.

„Sorry about the scare. We didn't meant it." Freddy told Kyra.

„It's okay. However, I have something to discuss with Springtrap. In private." Kyra frowned as she looked at Springtrap who was still grinning.

„She doesn't sound happy." Bonnie whispered to Foxy.

„Aye, he's done." Foxy agreed.

 _All I gotta do is survive the night_

 _But I'm running out of power and I'm losing light!_

 _He was just there, now he's out of sight_

 ** _Warning: These bears might bite!_**

 _Off work at 6 AM today_

 _But I freakin' need the money, so I have to stay!_

 _So many screens, I watching everything_

 _Is it real? Is it fake? It is just a dream?_

Kyra meanwhile grabbed Springtrap's arm and dragged him towards the Safe Room. She closed the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest, tapping with her foot on the floor, glaring at Springtrap and waiting for an explanation.

„So? What the hell is going on here?" Kyra asked angrily.

„All I can say is: congrats, you fixed them. They don't seem to be haunted anymore." Springtrap said with a mischevous smile. Kyra wasn't amused.

„And that's your reason to call me at 2 AM in the morning?"

„First of all, it was _your_ idea." Springtrap replied.

„Apparently, it worked. So I really have nothing to do here anymore." Kyra said, turning around. „All **I** can say is goodbye and have a nice life!"

„Wait..."

Kyra turned back, eyeing Springtrap.

„They don't remember anything."

Her jaw dropped.

„What?" She was stunned. „Wait... you want to say they have like zero idea what's going on?"

„Exactly." Springtrap nodded. Kyra sighed.

„So, are you going to tell them or should I nuke it?" She tilted her head.

„Tell them what?" Springtrap asked.

„Oh, dunno... that it's all sunshine and rainbows at Freddy's..." Kyra shrugged cheerfully. She then frowned. „About them being killer 'bots, you dork! What else?"

„You can't be serious." Springtrap deadpanned.

„Yep, I am." Kyra said. „Besides, why shouldn't I tell them? They will find it out, sooner or later. That approach always worked when I had to deal with the dead."

„I don't think it'll work here." Springtrap said. Kyra frowned.

„What do you want from me anyways?" she asked.

 _My world has turned into a peephole_

 _Cause these teddy bears are straight up evil!_

 _I really need to get a better job_

 _Just a couple more hours and I'm getting off_

 _Everybody in the world has to go to work_

 _Free pizza! I love the perks!_

 _Take another slice right to the head_

 _But I can't enjoy it if I'm dead!_

Springtrap sighed.

„Keep an eye on things here during the night. I called you coz you're the only person I know who knows how to handle such stuff. Probably better than me." Springtrap said.

„Oh, really? Well, I'm flattered, but there's one tiny problem. I AM NOT THE NIGHT GUARD." Kyra stated. „I'm practically breaking inside every night like a burglar. I'm just a civilian who was stuck here simply because of several clingy ghosts. Haven't that stupid car crash accident happen, my life wouldn't be such a mess right now! I don't owe this place nor it's Animatronics anything." Suddenly, her voice darkened and her eyes flashed in a creepy way. „ _But you do, William Afton."_

Springtrap took a step back, suddenly creeped out (if not afraid) by Kyra's voice change. It was child-like and sounded like multiple people were speaking through her.

The girl flinched in pain, holding her head. She looked like she had a pretty bad headache. Springtrap gulped and calmed down.

„Are you alright?" he asked.

„I've been worse." Kyra said, rubbing her forehead. „Damnit, seems like they don't wanna leave. Besides, what was that?"

She looked at the Animatronic, who avoided eye-contact by staring at the ground. She figured it out.

„That's _his_ name, right?" Kyra asked.

Springtrap silently nodded.

„Damn." Kyra whispered, sighing and glancing aside, frowning. „Seems like it still ain't over until the spirits leave for good. That means that I'm still their host. And you're not safe either."

She turned around and walked out. Springtrap wondered what she had on mind.

 _They creep out of the shadows_

 _Robotic teddy bears_

 _You'll never see them coming_

 ** _Welcome to your nightmares!_**

 _They wanna find and kill you_

 _I gotta watch these teddies!_

 _Can you survive this job?_

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

Kyra simply walked into the Dining Area, wondering what to do. She hated it being the kids' Messenger, but she had to figure a way out of this. Nothing really helped. She could resist their influence, but if she gets really sad, afraid, or worse, depressed, they will use it to their advantage and possess her. They might be children, but there are more of them and she is only one. She has to emotionally distance herself from anything negative in her life and not let it take over her, or she's done for.

Next, there was the case with Springtrap. Obviously, the kids disliked the idea of having the Hybrid walking around, even though he didn't have any evil intentions (unless it was about trolling Kyra) and the Animatronic AI was mostly in control. Honestly, Kyra didn't care a DAMN about what the kids wanted. It seemed like Springtrap really wanted to make up for what The Murderer, William, did. Kyra felt that what he was doing was not her business. If dude wants to atone for the crimes, LET HIM DO IT! Kyra believed in second chances and she knew (even after giving people second chances bit her many MANY times back in the ass) that something good might come out of it.

What she didn't understand why the children were so enraged and so clingy. It just doesn't make sense. At all. Kyra had to think over and over again about it. She simply couldn't put it to rest.

She needed answers. She knew a lot about angry spirits, she heard Phone Guy's tapes, she had vague visions and messages, she knew the story – but she felt that there was more... the story simply doesn't want to rest. She was stuck in it.

Also, she had to do something about the clueless 'bots. The first thing which came on her mind was telling them the truth straight away and leave it. It was the easiest thing she could do. But even Kyra knew that at first, before telling the truth, she had to get familiar with the situation. Her very first confrontation (well, she was actually asked to hand over a message when she was five and it... didn't end well) taught her to become more tactical and investigate the situation – and then drop a nuclear bomb and nuke it so you can see the explosion from the moon. Certainly, it was funny.

And a hazard.

 _Look at our teeth, look at our eyes_

 _Where did he go? Rah! Surprise!_

 _Close the doors and avoid the blades_

 _This job really sucks, I need a raise!_

 _Wish I had a gun so I can shoot_

 _Take them all out, before they put me in the suit!_

 _No where to run, and I can't escape!_

 _I checked that room again but the cameras blank_

She felt something tugging her jeans. She looked down, seeing Plushtrap with an expression that showed how worried he was. He was worried about her safety. The first time he interacted with her was after the prank Kyle, Ruby and their friends played on Kyra and she was crying about it. He felt sorry for her and just wanted the best for her – even if it meant joining her in those dangerous investigations. He never believed her when she said it would be alright because it never was. It was all just a lie to let him relax.

Kyra sighed and suddenly felt being watched. She looked up with a confused expression.

Oh, yeah, indeed she was. There were 12 Animatronics (one of which was just a suit) in the room, peeking out and staring at her like she was a world wonder. She was just like WTF?!, then switched over to _who cares, I don't_ and sat on the table.

„You shouldn't be sitting on the table. That's what chairs are for." Toy Freddy said.

„Yeah, I know." Kyra replied nonchalantly.

„HAHAHA!" Balloon Boy laughed.

The 11 (Springtrap was peeking out from the hallway where the Safe Room was) looked at each other in confusion and then Freddy stepped forward.

„I guess we made a bad first impression." He said.

„You have no idea..." Kyra muttered, causing Freddy to give her a confused look.

„Well, um... I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy said.

„I know." Kyra said.

Again confused aside glances.

„I'm familiar with all of your names." Kyra stated. „I'm Kyra Ravenhearst. This little fella is Plushtrap. Also, we were just about to leave."

„Why?" Toy Chica asked.

„Duh! Isn't it obvious? She's annoyed that she's here in the middle of the night. She's obviously tired." Mangle said.

„Thanks for acknowledging it." Kyra said.

„So, do you want to come tomorrow?" Golden Freddy asked.

„I'm not sure." Kyra replied.

„What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

 _I can't take this, I'm freaking out_

 _Put another piece of pizza into my mouth_

 _There wanna tear me limb from limb_

 _Stuff into a suit, make me one of them!_

 _Now, I'm afraid of some teddy bears!_

 _I mean, look at his teeth and they way he stares_

 _Graveyard shift! Screw this job!_

 _Close the door and avoid the mob_

„First of all..." Kyra got up, a bit surprised when she realized just how _tall_ the 'bots were. Even the Toys, who were shorter than the Classics were towering over her. „This pizzeria is supposed to be closed, under construction and it probably won't open anytime soon. Next, I am not a member of the staff or a worker here and I'm technically NOT supposed to be here – especially not during the night."

„You didn't seem to have any trouble coming here." Puppet pointed out. Cue to Springtrap chuckling, with Kyra shooting him a glare. „Nor being surprised by a bunch of talking sentient Animatronics coming to you during the night."

„Emphasis on sentient." Toy Bonnie added, grinning cheekily.

Kyra was still frowning.

„Oi, is somethin' wrong?" Foxy asked.

„Nothing, really." Kyra said. In fact, she was trying to contain herself from dropping the big shocking news and tell the 'bots the truth. „I believe I should leave now."

„Are we the reason why you're leaving?" Bonnie asked. He actually sounded worried.

 _They creep out of the shadows_

 _Robotic teddy bears_

 _You'll never see them coming_

 ** _Welcome to your nightmares!_**

 _They wanna find and kill you_

 _I gotta watch these teddies!_

 _Can you survive this job?_

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

Kyra stopped.

„Yes." she said.

She noticed their worried expressions. It was obvious they didn't want her to leave.

„Listen, we're really sorry that we made you uncomfortable. It's just, we woke up in this pizzeria which looked like it hadn't been maintained for years and we were told that it's closed for years." Freddy said, glancing at Springtrap. „We're actually surprised and glad that we have a guest."

„I understand. But I'm still leaving. Credits to Springtrap, by the way." Kyra said.

Cue to all 11 'bots glaring at Springtrap, who was like _what?_

„I was the one who told her to come here." Springtrap muttered.

„In the middle of the night." Kyra told him. „Couldn't you call me at some point of time when I'm NOT sleeping? Sheesh!"

Springtrap just grinned, with Kyra facepalming.

„Whatever. Truth is, I NEVER wanted to be here in the first place. I was forced to come." Kyra said. „Believe me, there are a lot more reasons why I don't want to be here and, want it or not, they ARE involving ALL of YOU."

Everyone, even Springtrap, felt guilty for some reason. The 11 'bots didn't understand why Kyra was so annoyed with them. Just what happened that they made the girl so angry? Was there anything they could do to make her feel more comfortable?

Apparently, only Springtrap knew the actual reason why Kyra disliked (if not hated) to be here, that she was also angry for being stuck in the situation and doing her best to not lash out her anger on the Animatronics (knowing she had a good reason to do it). He was surprised she didn't burst out and told them what she knows.

„Goodbye and good night." Kyra added in a tone which sounded rather harsh. She then walked out with Plushtrap following her.

The Animatronics just stared at the ground, with sad expressions on their faces. They were confused, sad and felt lonely, not understanding what was going on or what happened that the girl is angry at them. They didn't know what offended her.

„Just... what did we do?" Freddy asked.

There was no response.

 _I mean, can we get a backup generator for the power?_

 ** _(Five Nights at Freddy's)_**

 _Or we can just tie the bears up somewhere so they can't leave?_

 ** _(Five Nights at Freddy's)_**

 _I don't think you really thought out your business there, Mr. Fazbear..._

 ** _(Five Nights at Freddy's)_**

 _So, I QUIT!_

 ** _(Five Nights at Freddy's)_**

 _I'm so scared! I'm sooo scared! (Crying)_

 ** _(Five Nights at Freddy's!)_**


	22. All The Right Moves

Finally, I finished this chapter! XD It took some time, but I had to adjust the characters to the new situation. Step by step...

Anyways, for the questions:

 **There could someone make Kyra cheer up?:** That's what the Animatronics are there for.

Okay, you probably were surprised or even seeing Kyra being a jerk towards the Animatronics. I gotta admit, when I wrote the draft for this story, it was supposed to be even worse, but that was just the draft. The details came a bit later once I started developing Kyra's personality and overall character. Also, just to explain something:

You see, in OLHS, Skylar was supposed to serve as a foil to the dead children from the FNaF games (FNaF 1-3, and eventually 4) we saw in the MiniGames.

Kyra here is supposed to serve as a foil to The Kid we play in FNaF 4 and I believe you might notice a lot of similarities between them:

-has an older annoying sibling who doesn't care much about her, but at the end, they do (Hannah/Older Bro)

-has a plush toy companion who ain't what it seems (Plushtrap/Psychic Friend Fredbear)

-bombarded by Nightmares (not only the Nightmare Animatronics)

-hates the pizzeria and is uncomfortable around the Animatronics (not to mention that they're pretty much forced to come there)

-has a closer bond to one of the spring-suits (Springtrap in Kyra's case/The Kid prefers Fredbear)

-might or might not have a connection with a certain murderer (pure speculation)

-was involved into a terrifying incident with a close encounter with death (car crash/The Bite)

-has virtually no parents or friends

-suffers from hallucinations and whatnot

I guess I could go on and on. The same goes for Skylar. I'll leave it to you to connect the dots.

The 12 Animatronics will now have regular appearances and soon the Nightmare Animatronics will also start to get more and more involved into the story. But for now, there is some stuff we need to clear in the next few chapters, so I hope you'll enjoy them. Act 3 last till chapter 30 and after that we'll have more human characters appearing.

The songs featured here are **The Show Must Go On** by **MandoPony** and **All The Right Moves** by **One Republic**.

It was already time that they make the right move, wasn't it? ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 21: All The Right Moves**

 _There was a full moon in the sky_

 _We met a brand new robot friend_

 _At first he was a little shy_

 _He would not play pretend_

 _He sang just fine and played in time,_

 _but did not look the part_

 _So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start!_

 **xXxXx**

A dark, slender figure watched her. His thin spindly arms were slowly moving towards her neck, as his mouth filled with sharp teeth turned into a wide grin. His human-like bloodshot eyes stared at his prey. His spiky ribs brushed the sheet of the bed as the girl woke up, blinking, still half asleep.

Her eyes widened.

„GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SON OF NIGHTMARE B*TCH!"

Nightmarionne was startled by her yell, disappearing into the shadows. Plushtrap was also awake, quite shocked by what happened. Kyra was furious.

„Okay, that's IT! I'm getting the baseball bat!" Kyra jumped out of her bed. Plushtrap looked worried.

Yes, the girl wasn't scared of the Nightmare Animatronics anymore, but still, he feared she'd get into trouble. On the other hand, he pitied the Nightmare Animatronics as they sure won't have a pleasant night here anymore.

„I swear the next Nightmare who dares to approach me will get clocked into his face and I'll beat him up to a bloody mechanical pulp! You heard me?!" She yelled through the house as she went down the stairs to the closet where the bat was.

She took it out and checked every room. There wasn't anybody there. She calmed down a bit.

Until she heard noise coming from the kitchen.

„Well, well... Somebody IS stupid enough ignore my warning." Kyra approached the kitchen. She hid behind the entrance, glancing into the room.

Sure enough, Nightmare Fredbear was looking around, probably searching for her.

„He's so done." Kyra hissed, gripping the bat. She then charged into the kitchen, swinging the bat like a maniac. „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhrrr!"

Nightmare Fredbear was startled, knocking over a chair and making Kyra stumble and fall down, the bat falling out of her hands.

When she turned around, he was gone.

„Damnit!" she punched the floor. „I almost had him!"

She slowly got up, picking the baseball bat.

„Leave me alone already!" she screamed. „Stop it! Please, stop it!"

She heard a creak behind her.

She swiftly turned around, ready to beat up whoever was there.

She gasped when the tip of the bat stopped inches above Plushtrap's head. He covered in fear, wincing with his eyes closed, afraid to make a move and holding his hands up in defense.

„No..." Kyra backed away, dropping the bat, her expression showing just how horrified she was when she realized what she almost did. „I-I-I didn't meant it. P-please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean it!"

Plushtrap looked at her, still with a look of fear on his face. Kyra slowly walked backwards, staring at her hands.

„What-what is wrong with me? Why am I doing this?!"

She stumbled, falling on her butt, staring down.

„Why-why? Just, what have I done?" She curled, folding her arms around her knees and leaning her head on them. „I want to make it stop... I have enough of this... I don't... I don't wanna be a monster... I don't wanna be a weirdo..."

Tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks.

„Who am I kidding? Just look at me! I'm acting like a madman!" Kyra bit her lip hardly, trying to hold back her tears. „What am I doing? _What is wrong with me?!_ "

She felt something warm, metalic and salty. She tasted her own blood, mixed with her tears. She buried her head in to her hands, sobbing.

„What... what is wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right? Why can't I satisfy them?"

Kyra heard steps, swiftly lifting her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Plushtrap approaching her.

„N-no! S-stay away from me!" With a look of utter fear, she tried to crawl back, as far as possible from the little plush toy. „Please! I don't want to hurt you as well! You're the only friend I still have left!"

Plushtrap stared at her with a rather shocked expression on his face. Kyra was terrified. Blood from her lip was forming into a small stream and slowly flew down. She was tired and afraid. Afraid of herself.

„I'm... I'm just like mum. She also started like this." Kyra muttered, whispering. „She slowly went nuts and then... had a breakdown. Then, she died."

Plushtrap's expression showed symphaty for Kyra. He really loved her and was afraid for her own safety. Seeing her slowly losing her mind was a horrifying experience for him.

„I'm losing myself." Kyra folded her arms, shivering. In one second she felt hot, but now it was cold. Icy cold. She sighed, trying to let everything out. No sound came. She couldn't let out a word. It was just too overhelming.

She felt something touching her lips. She was startled, only to see Plushtrap trying to whip the blood with a napkin.

„Nononono! I told you to stay away from me... Plush, I don't want you to get..." Kyra trailed off, trying to gently push him away, but he remained stubborn and jumped into her lap and hugged her. Kyra froze. „...hurt..."

She stared at him tiredly. He looked back, giving her a cheeky smile. She wrapped her hands around him, hugging him.

„I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." she whispered. „I promise, it won't happen again. I won't let you get hurt. I... I want to thank you... for giving me a second chance, Plush. Even if I don't deserve it. I'm just a selfish brat and I don't deserve you."

Plushtrap shook his head, smiling at her. He wasn't angry at her. He simply feared he'd lose her. The feeling of being needed was what made him happy.

Kyra understood everything what was hiding behind that little smile.

„Thank you, thank you..." she whispered, hugging him tighter. „I have no idea what I would do without you... I just... am so thankful that you gave me one more chance..."

He growled happily, looking at her. On Kyra's lips formed a tired, small half-smile. She was exhausted. She sighed.

„Just... what should I do?"

Plushtrap blinked. He then got out of her lap, running upstairs. Kyra was confused, wondering what he had in mind.

Soon, he came down carrying her backpack, stumbling and pulling it towards her.

„Ooookay? What's up with that?" Kyra rose an eye-brow.

He then dove into the backpack, throwing the contents at Kyra: her notebook about the FNaF lore and the plushie Freddy.

Kyra was surprised.

„Wait, YOU want me to go there?" Kyra asked. „But you were always against it!"

Plushtrap nodded. He then pulled out an another notebook, a diary in fact. Kyra's diary. The girl in question frowned.

„How the hell did you get the key? I believe it's supposed to be locked." She said.

He gave her a mischevous grin, but then opened a page and showed it to her.

„And you were reading it? Really, you have no respect for privacy!" Kyra shook her head. „But, okay... I believe you are right with... whatever you are planning. I'll trust you."

She took the diary and read the line Plushtrap was pointing at.

 _„Giving somebody a second chance is very important. People do horrible things, but that's not the reason why I should believe that they cannot change. I believe they can, so I'll help anyone who is willing to change and accept that very path. Anyone who feels remorse over his actions is welcomed to this Messenger."_ Kyra read her entry. „A second chance..."

She sighed. Then, she looked at Plushtrap.

„You want me to give myself a second chance... right?"

Plushtrap nodded excitedly. He tilted his head as he curiously stared at her. She smiled.

„I should... I will." Kyra closed the diary. „But first, there's somebody else I need to ask for a second chance. Again, I don't have the right to ask you this, but will you join me?"

Plushtrap nodded, giving her an _Are you serious? Of course I will!_ look, even rolling his eyes in annoyance that the girl still wasn't getting the message.

Kyra giggled.

„Okay, now com'n. We have some business to do." She grinned. „This time, we're taking a different approach."

 **xXx**

It was quiet inside the pizzeria. Even with Animatronics roaming around. Everyone was just sitting, being quiet... trying to understand what was going on. They were confused. They spent the day watching the workers moving the stuff around and repairing or replacing what was broken. When the workers left, all the Animatronics could do was to silently watch and wait.

What didn't get out of their heads was seeing Kyra being so mean to them. She looked generally upset, uncomfortable and even afraid, itching to run away from their pizzeria.

Freddy thought about it, wondering what they could've done to make the girl fear them. He questioned Springtrap, but the Hybrid wouldn't talk. Instead, he'd stay inside the Safe Room, which now all Animatronics could access. Freddy and the others did notice the strange organic tissue which Springtrap's endo-skeleton was covered in, but they didn't want to question him. They were aware of just how lethal the Hybrid suits can be.

However, what saddened them the most was the fact that there were no visitors. No children to play with. No people to entertain. Just a feeling of emptiness.

„Hey, Freddy..." Freddy looked at Chica as she approached him. „Do you think that people will eventually return here?"

„Honestly, I have no idea. But I guess that they will. Springtrap said that this place was put under renovation. Once they finish it, we're back on stage." Freddy said, with a small smile. Foxy and Bonnie approached them.

„Speakin' of Spring Bonnie... ugh, um, Springtrap..." Foxy corrected himself. After all, Springtrap insisted that they don't call him Spring Bonnie anymore. „Don't ya think the lad acts a bit... odd?"

„I do." Freddy said. „But he probably went through a lot of things. He doesn't even want to talk with us."

„You think that that has something to do with what Kyra told us?" Bonnie asked.

„Who knows..." Freddy sighed. „But I'd really like to know. However, it doesn't seem like she might return."

„Well, you're wrong."

 _All the right friends in all the wrong places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _They got all the right moves in all the wrong faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

„SCREEEEEEEE!"

Kyra blinked at the sight of Foxy screaming and jumping into Bonnie's arms as she scared him. Everyone else was startled when they saw her sitting on a table right behind them. Bonnie meanwhile gave Foxy an annoyed look, letting him fall down with a loud 'thump'.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." Kyra said. Plushtrap poked out his head from behind her back.

„Ya gave me a heart-attack lass." Foxy said.

„...Sorry?" Kyra nervously grinned.

„How did you even get here?" Freddy asked.

„Somebody's still forgetting to lock the kitchen back-door." Kyra said.

„You're pretty good at sneaking in." Bonnie said.

„You have no idea." Kyra said.

 _Just paint the picture of a perfect place_

 _They got it better than what anyone's told you_

 _They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_

 _Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

„What are you even doing here?" Freddy asked. „We thought you wouldn't return."

„Mmmm, yeah... about that... well, never say never, I guess." Kyra was clearly nervous, shifting around while sitting.

„Are you okay?" Chica asked, noticing that Kyra was clearly anxious around them.

„Yeah, I'll be." Kyra gulped.

„What's the ruckus about?"

Kyra let out a yelp as Golden Freddy suddenly appeared next to her. He looked at her curiously.

„I thought you wouldn't come back." He said.

Kyra got off the table, creating some distance.

„Umm, I guess I must've changed my mind." Kyra rubbed her left arm with her right hand, slowly going backwards, still clearly nervous. „I just,..."

„Hey, what's going on?"

 _I know we've got it good_

 _But they got it made_

 _And the grass is getting greener each day_

 _I know things are looking up_

 _But soon they'll take us down,_

 _before anybody's knowing our name._

Kyra let out a groan of annoyance, rolling her eyes as the Toy Animatronics showed up. She wasn't comfortable being around Freddy and his gang and now she had 11 Animatronics staring at her. She wished she could high-tail out of the pizzeria, but she forced herself to stay.

There was no return now.

„What is she doing here?" Puppet asked, frowning.

„Well, she said she changed her mind about not returning." Chica said.

The Toys, spare Puppet, looked at each other in excitement and then at Kyra, with wide grins on their faces.

„That's great! Finally we have a guest!" Mangle said.

Kyra smiled nervously, taking a slight step back.

„Yeah... umm..." She wanted to get out. Now. She didn't want to be here.

That didn't go unnoticed.

„Are you really okay? You look nervous." Freddy asked.

„Okay, I'll be honest: I hate being around more than two people. I don't like crowds. I always get anxious when more people approach me." Kyra gulped.

„Well, that explains why you look like you are ready to turn around and run a marathon." Toy Bonnie said.

„HAHAHAHAH!" BB laughed. Kyra tried to smile, but she was still insecure.

„I guess it doesn't help that we're sentient Animatronics surrounding you, right?" Freddy said. Kyra simply nodded.

As in cue, they shifted a bit around, giving Kyra more space. She was thankful.

„So, despite your phobias, why did you come here?" Puppet asked.

 _They got all the right friends in all the wrong places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

„I..." Kyra opened her mouth, but then she realized something. „Hey, where's Springtrap?"

„Right here."

They Animatronics turned around, noticing Springtrap approaching them.

„So, what do you want to talk about?" Springtrap asked. Kyra sighed.

„I... I'm here to tell you that I'm very, very sorry for what happened yesterday. I want to apologize for my behavior." She stared at the ground. She lifted her head looking at them firmly. „I was pretty mean to you guys, without any reason. I guess I could say that in my defense, I was also afraid, cranky from the lack of sleep and kinda shocked, but I believe that doesn't make up for what I told you. You were nice to me and I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry."

The Animatronics were surprised, even shocked by the sudden turn of events.

„I would make up with you. Start over. That's, if you're willing to give me a second chance. I can understand if you don't." Kyra said.

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

„It's okay." Freddy said, smiling. „I guess we were a bit too excited about meeting you and ignoring the signs you sent, that you were clearly uncomfortable."

„Thanks." Kyra said, feeling the burden to be lifted off her chest. However, she was still nervous. „I guess this could also help me fix my poor social skills. All I do is either snark, insult, hurt or shout at people."

She felt something tugging her jeans and looked down. She saw Plushtrap shaking his head, indicating that that wasn't the case.

„Well, technically..." Springtrap started, with Plushtrap giving him a _Shut up!_ expression. He wasn't really impressed, but quickly shut up when he noticed all the other Animatronics glaring at him.

 _Do you think I'm special?_

 _Do you think I'm nice?_

 _Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

 _Between the noise you hear_

 _And the sound you like_

 _Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

Now, everyone had a _now what?_ expression. They had no idea what to do now, especially since they didn't expect anyone to come over. Kyra felt the tension rising, feeling that she should say something. She wasn't as nervous as before, but she still was unsure about what to do.

„So... are there any you like to do? Hobbies, for example?"

Everyone looked at Springtrap, a bit surprised to see the Hybrid asking that.

„Well, I like singing, dancing, reading, watching TV, investigating haunted abandoned places..." Kyra said and bit her lip after the last word.

The Animatronics gave her a surprised look. Plushtrap did a face-palm.

„Wait, you like singing and dancing?" Toy Bonnie asked. Cue to Toy Chica smacking him over the head.

„Of course she does – everyone does!" Toy Chica said.

 _It can be possible that rain can fall,_

 _Only when it's over our heads_

 _The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away_

 _Over the world is death._

 _They got,_

 _They got,_

Springtrap face-palmed in a _I'm surrounded by idiots_ manner.

„You're missing the point." Puppet said, frowning. He stared at Kyra with a look that made the girl only back away. „What do you mean by _haunted abandoned places?"_

Kyra noticed the look Springtrap was giving her. Obviously, he didn't want her to reveal to the other Animatronics what made their pizzeria so infamous. In every other situation, Kyra would instantly tell them, but here's the catch:

In every other situation, usually only one or two people are involved. Kyra simply wasn't used to deal with crowds. She could handle one Animatronic (in this case, Springtrap), but 12 of them? Not really. Perhaps this was why she couldn't handle the spirits well. Usually, she'd get approached by one individual, but now she had more to take care off. Their strenght was in numbers and it was overhelming her to the point of being unable to focus.

However, Kyra knew that sometime, she had to learn how to handle such situations. If she kept on avoiding them, it will just get worse.

 _All the right friends in all the wrong places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

„Well, considering this place had been empty for a long time, people start rumors." Kyra said. She decided to wiggle her way out of the situation, witholding key information and just let them know enough until the right moment. Always worked. „I'm interested in such stuff, so I've been investigating, but I never really planned to come here in the first place."

„So, what made you come here?" Puppet asked. He was quite suspicious of her, wondering what the girl was hiding. He felt that something wasn't right, and it sure wasn't just Kyra's anxiety problems.

„My greatest flaw: stupid curiosity." Kyra said. „I got in, looked around and got out."

„Really?" Puppet looked at her. Kyra felt as if she was a small bug under a magnifying glass and Puppet was studying her before he'd smash her. Still, she kept calm.

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

„Puppet, stop making her so nervous." Chica stepped in, much to Kyra's relief.

„I still have a lot of questions though." Puppet protested, but still withdrew. Kyra honestly wasn't in mood for his questioning.

„I believe you will have plenty of time to get your answers, right?" Freddy looked at Kyra. „I mean if you don't want to return again, we'll understand..."

„No, no... I will." Kyra shook her head. „Umm, yes, I planned to drop by every so often. Just please, no phone calls unless it's some sort of emergency."

With that said, she glared at Springtrap who gave her a sheepish smile.

„How did he even get your phone number?" Puppet asked.

„That's a story for another time." Kyra replied.

„How do you two even know each other?" Puppet kept on.

„PUPPET!" Now everyone yelled at him.

 _It don't matter what you see._

 _I know I could never be_

 _Someone that'll look like you._

 _It don't matter what you say,_

 _I know I could never face_

 _someone that could sound like you._

„Thanks." Kyra said.

„Ignore him." Mangle said. „Well, I'm glad you'll visit us. I'm sure we'll soon become good friends."

„Aye to that!" Foxy added.

„I hope so." Kyra forced a small smile. „Well, as long as whoever works on the renovations here forgets to lock the kitchen door, I'll sure come over."

„So, do you have any siblings, or friends who would want to come here as well?" Toy Freddy asked.

Kyra closed her mouth, looking down.

„I don't have friends." She muttered, almost whispering. She shook her head and looked up. „But I have an older sister. Her name is Hannah and she is 23 and lives by herself in a town a couple of hours away from here. I'm the youngest in our family."

 _All the right friends in all the wrong places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

„How comes you don't have any friends?" Toy Bonnie asked. „You seem to be a nice person."

„I actually had. At least I thought so. But when they stopped supporting me, I quit contact with them." Kyra sighed.

„Supporting you with what?" Goldie asked.

„Well... there are a couple of people who bully me, at my school. I've been always returning the favor, but after the last one, I'm on my own." Kyra replied. „What makes it just harder is because we were very close."

„Mutiny of yer own crew is harder ta bear than losin' the biggest treasure in the world. Sorry lass for havin' to experience that." Foxy said. Kyra simply nodded.

 _All the right friends in all the right places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

„I don't think you have to worry about it. We'd really like to be your friends and we would never hurt you." Toy Chica said.

„That's right! HAHAHAH!" Balloon Boy exclaimed. He and Toy Bonnie exchanged mischievous glances. „Perhaps we'd play a couple of pranks wouldn't bother you..."

„Do you really have to start with that?" Chica asked, looking annoyed.

„Forgive them Chica. Can't blame them for having tiny little Animatronic brains with only two programs: pranking and entertainment." Bonnie laughed, while Toy Bonnie and BB glared daggers at him. Even Kyra giggled a bit.

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down._

„If you don't have anything against it, I'd like to go now." Kyra said. „I would really like to go to sleep and I tend to be cranky when I'm tired."

„No problem." Freddy nodded, smiling happily. „Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We'll see ya next time, right?"

„Yeah, it's a promise." Kyra nodded, leaving.

The Animatronic looked happy that the girl would come back again. Springtrap simply wondered just how much time they had left before they find out about the truth. As for Kyra...

 _Yeah, we're going down._

 _Yeah, we're going down._

 _(All the right moves, hey)_

„That went well." Kyra sighed in relief as she got into the car. „Better than I imagined."

Plushtrap gave her a reassuring smile. Kyra smiled back and took a deep breath.

„Though, I wonder... what will happen if they find out they wanted to hurt me?"

Plushtrap's expression showed concern.

„And moreover,... what will happen when they find out they succeeded in hurting me?"

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _(All the right moves, hey)_

 _Yeah, we're going down_


	23. Let's Celebrate!

Sorry for the delay folks, I had homework to catch up.

Anyways, this ain't something special, but it's just a little breeze before the actual storm which is coming in the next chapter.

Also, I like the idea of having the 'bots playing Uno. XD Also, Kyra's slowly relaxing, which is a good thing.

Song is **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** by **Sayonara Maxwell.**

Enjoy!

EDIT: One more thing - I'm already working on a new FNaF Fanfic (4th fic, not counting the oneshots). After that, I dunno...

* * *

 **Night 22: Let's Celebrate!**

 _Let's celebrate!_

 _Make your sorrows go away,_

 _Time for fears to fade._

 _A jolly night here thou awaits_

 _No use to call for aid._

 _*children's laughter*_

 **xXxXx**

It was late evening as Kyra was staring at her bowl with cereal and milk, her dinner. She didn't feel particulary hungry that evening.

„Well, that's it." Kyra muttered, looking at Plushtrap who was sitting on the table. „I guess I should be happy I managed to achieve something yesterday."

Plushtrap nodded. He was convinced that Kyra managed to achieve even more than just _something_.

„Anyway..." Kyra pushed the bowl away and leaned on the table, crossing her hands and leaning her head on them, looking at Plushtrap. „I guess it's better to be their guest rather than the Night Guard. All what I have to do now is to figure out what I should do with the Nightmares."

Plushtrap gave her a puzzled look. He didn't know it either, but he hoped that they'll manage to figure something out.

„And that without starting WWIII in my own home." Kyra added. Plushtrap chuckled. „No, I'm serious. I was willing to beat the living crap out of them yesterday."

Plushtrap shrugged. Kyra sighed.

„Not to mention the Mexican stand-off I have at the pizzeria. The Animatronics want to know what happened and Springs is against it. And my policy says I must tell them the truth. Sooner or later." Kyra muttered, leaning on the chair.

Plushtrap shrugged again, looking at her.

„Yeah, you're probably right. This is my decision. I alone can decide when and how I'll tell them. Screw the consequences." Kyra said. Plushtrap pouted at the last sentence. „Okay, maybe I should think about the consequences. After they happen."

Plushtrap face-palmed, making Kyra giggle.

 **xXx**

As Kyra and Plushtrap entered the pizzeria, she heard somebody shouting. Well, in fact, it were multiple people shouting.

„What's going on there?" Kyra muttered. Plushtrap, who was standing in her backpack and holding onto her shoulder, shrugged, giving a confused growl. „We gotta check it."

Instantly upon entering the Dining Area, she got stopped by an outstretched arm. She looked at the owner, Springtrap, in confusion. Springtrap meanwhile looked at what was going on at the other end of the pizzeria. He also seemed to be rather amused.

„Alright, what's going on?" Kyra asked.

„While you were gone, two teams formed and now they're arguing about which one gets you for tonight." Springtrap said.

„Wait, WHAT?!" Kyra gave him a look of disbelief.

„I told them the idea was stupid, but hey, it's funny to watch them quarreling." Springtrap said.

„I still don't understand what they have against each other." Kyra said.

„It's simple. At one point, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie, though you also could add that golden bear as well..." Springtrap pointed at Golden Freddy aka Goldie. „...were replaced by Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle, who at that time was known as Funtime Foxy and got it rubbed on their face. BB was new to the group and Puppet remained on stage. Since then, they believe they now have to compete for attention, especially since the Toys are all new and shiny and the Refurbs are not. I say that that's ridiculous."

„And why ain't you siding with one of the groups?" Kyra asked.

„First, it's stupid and petty. Second, I don't really belong to any group. Third – they don't really like me either. Especially Puppet, but that's another story." Springtrap sighed. „Besides, I dunno when exactly that feud started, but I believe that at that time I was either rotting in the Safe Room or maiming some poor idiot who ignored the safety rules."

„Should I feel bad if I admit that I'm symphatizing with you more than whoever was handling you... I mean, as a suit." Kyra said.

„Not at all." Springtrap grinned.

Kyra felt pretty comfortable being with Springtrap. Perhaps he did troll her or scared her on a few occassions, but he wasn't a pushover and he understood the situation very well. Kyra wondered how she should approach the other Animatronics.

„Perhaps I should first tell them to stop quarreling." Kyra muttered.

„Whatever suits you." Springtrap simply shrugged. He probably would continue to watch. Kyra put down her backpack and slowly approached the two quarreling groups.

„Umm, guys..." she said it with a low tone. She still wasn't comfortable around big groups, but she believed she could handle it. As long as they listen to her.

„Hey, guys..." she said, now a bit louder.

She was ignored.

Okay, if this was any other situation, she'd probably withdraw and leave them alone. However, she actually got angry.

„Hey!"

Finally, she yelled, drawing everyone's attention to her. They stared at her with dumbfounded looks, until they realized what's going on.

„Oh, hi-ya!" Chica greeted her cheerfully.

„Sorry we didn't notice you." Toy Freddy added.

„Don't worry, I'm used to that." Kyra shrugged. „Now, what the hell is this ruckus all about?"

„You said you aren't comortable with being surrounded by a large group, so we decided that you should remain with one smaller group tonight." Mangle said.

„That was my idea!" Toy Chica said.

„Excuse me! I suggested it!" Chica replied.

„No you didn't! You just said it would be great if she could hang out with your group!" Toy Chica replied angrily.

„That was my point!" Chica replied. The two chicks glared at each other.

„'ere we go again." Foxy muttered.

„I'm siding with Toy Chica. Our side is the funnier one anyway and she'll feel better around us." Mangle said. Foxy now frowned.

„Wait a sec Mangle – no one said she'd stay with ya and nobody stated yer side is the better one!" Foxy growled.

„Yes it is!" Mangle said.

„No it isn't!" Foxy replied.

Kyra kinda stared at them with an utterly dumbfounded expression on her face. She was surprised and somewhat flattered that the Animatronics wanted to make her more comfortable, even if it ended up dividing the party. Not what she expected, but she gave them credit for the effort. It's been long (not counting Plushtrap's efforts) since somebody sincerely cared about her.

„Hey, could you stop quarreling for a moment?" Kyra yelled.

Now she had 13 (Springtrap and Plushtrap were a bit distanced, ready to take action if something happens) pairs of eyes staring at her. She bit her lip. She hated it being in the center of attention, but she had to suck it up and move on.

„Umm... yeah... Just... I kinda wondered..." she stuttered. „I planned that I try to get adjusted to being in larger groups..."

„But didn't you say you hate it?" Goldie asked.

„Yes I did." Kyra cut him off hastily, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. „And that's why I need to learn how to deal with it. Okay?"

„Works with me." Bonnie shrugged. The rest also agreed.

Springtrap who was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest grinned, enjoying the little show. This was much better than watching over the killer 'bots.

„There... there is also one problem." Kyra said. „I mean, you guys are... well this place is kinda more a place for kids. I'm not a kid so I dunno what you guys had in plan for... whatever you planned for tonight."

„How old are you?" Freddy asked.

„18. Why?" Kyra gave him a confused look.

„You may not be a kid, but you're not an adult either. You're a teen." Freddy said.

„What's the point?" Kyra asked, still confused.

„There is no point. You may be 18, but that doesn't mean you cannot participate in things which are considered for little kids. All in all, we can make a compromise and do something you like." Freddy said.

„Sounds okay." Kyra replied.

„Awesome! Perhaps we could bring the child-like self out of _YOuuuuuu-!"_ Toy Bonnie played his guitar, singing the last word in a high-pitched tone, making everyone wince and hold their ears.

„Ugh, I think me circuts are gonna blow up!" Foxy said.

„Uppsie, I think my voice-box is rusted." Toy Bonnie gave a cheeky grin.

„HAHAH!" BB laughed.

„I think this ain't gonna happen." Kyra shook her head. „I abandoned my child-self a long time ago."

Cue to everyone gasping in shock. Springtrap was meanwhile trying to quiet his laughter. He was totally enjoying it.

„Never say never." Chica said. „Everyone has a child inside themselves, even if they deny it."

„Yeah! It's like hide and seek. You just gotta find the kid." Bonnie added.

Kyra wondered if she should tell them just how true their words were. Fact was: she wasn't the only one who perhaps had a _child_ inside herself.

„Let's start with something basic. You said you enjoy singing and dancing, right?" Freddy asked.

„Not anymore." Kyra said hastily, with everyone giving her a confused look. „Ugh, I meant, if you mean those nursery rhymes or songs like _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ or something like that, I have grown out of that."

„Okaaaay, so then what do you like?" Mangle asked.

„Well, I..."

„Do us a favor and don't. Just don't." Springtrap suddenly stepped in.

„Why shouldn't she tell us what songs she likes?" Toy Freddy asked.

„'cause first: you don't know them." Springtrap said. Kyra nodded. „Second: she has a horrible taste in music."

Kyra kept on nodding until she realized what he said.

„Hey!"

Springtrap ignored her.

„I like the music that I listen to. Though, my taste in music _does_ range from _you need to listen to this_ to _I know, please don't judge me_." Kyra said. „I usually don't care what others say."

With that said, she glared at Springtrap.

„I wonder: how comes you two know each other?" Puppet asked. He narrowed his eyes. „Not only does Springtrap know your name, he also knows where you live and your phone number. And what music you listen to. Could somebody please explain this to me?"

Kyra and Springtrap froze for a second.

„Also, I'd really like to know why YOU were active and we weren't." Puppet glared at Springtrap.

Springtrap glared back, but before he could say anything, Kyra interfered.

„I have already found him walking around. I guess the workers did something to turn him off and didn't bother with you guys." Kyra said.

While the rest seemed to be satisfied with the answer, Puppet wasn't.

„And what about that corpse?" Puppet hissed.

Springtrap didn't answer. Kyra looked between the two, wondering what she should say. She felt Plushtrap tugging her jeans, giving her a worried look. She knew very well that Puppet wouldn't give up until he finds out about the truth and Springtrap wasn't keen on telling him. Also, she had no idea what their reactions would be, so all she could do is stall. Also, there was one more thing...

She still didn't like it being commanded around.

„Truth is..." Kyra started, the girl who had been stuttering and trying to find the right words completely vanished, „... this place has been closed for like 30 years, until 5-6 months ago a new attraction was announced."

„What kind of an attraction?" Chica asked. Springtrap gave Kyra a _don't you dare to say it_ glare. He was ignored.

„A horror attraction at our local amusement park known as Fazbear's Fright." Kyra said nonchalantly.

„WHAT?!" Cue to everyone yelling.

Springtrap face-palmed.

„Yep, you heard it right." Kyra said. The more she was sounding like usual, the more comfortable she felt. Also, she was finally talking about something she actually wanted to talk about and she felt good about it.

„Why would anyone want to make a horror attraction based on our pizzeria?" Bonnie asked.

„Or us?" Foxy added.

„Ummm..." Kyra glanced at Springtrap who was now glaring daggers at her. „I dunno." She lied. „I guess people liked the idea of being scared by a rotten Animatronic wandering in an attraction, so they found Springtrap, put a prop corpse inside him and let him roam. Also the reason why he was active while you weren't. The attraction didn't last long so they brought everything here and I guess they want now give the pizzeria another chance."

Springtrap stared at her in surprise. He was surprised by the fact that Kyra came up so quickly with such a believable cover-up lie just to save his ass. There was some truth in her words too and she was just preparing the 'bots for the big reveal. At least, it seemed to have satisfied Puppet's curiosity.

For now.

„Well, that would explain a lot of things." Toy Freddy said. „The corpse, your fear..."

„Yeah, yeah..." Kyra quickly added. „Sorry about that. I kinda confused reality and fiction and I dunno where I ended up. Especially seeing you walking and talking, fully sentient."

„You don't have to feel bad about that." Chica said. „We want to be your friends and help you with whatever bothers you."

„...thanks." Kyra said, smiling warmly. She knew they couldn't help her, but she felt some sort of relief that they were offering her comfort.

She felt happy.

„Perhaps, we could do something fun..." Kyra looked around the pizzeria. It was still in mess. „Okay, maybe not..."

„We'll think of something." Mangle added.

„I like the chaos. HAHAHAH!" Balloon Boy laughed.

„Could somebody kick him?" Goldie muttered, annoyed as much as everyone else.

„Perhaps we could over to our side of the pizzeria." Toy Chica suggested.

„No, we're staying here." Chica replied.

„It's dirty here!"

„As if it's cleaner at your side..."

Cue to another argument breaking out. Kyra rolled her eyes. At least she knew how to handle arguments due being often involved into the ones between her grandma and her sister.

Puppet, however, didn't participate in the bickering and instead glared at Springtrap. He felt that something was off with the bunny, but couldn't explain that feeling. He felt that Springtrap was hiding something. Something very important.

And he was pretty sure that the corpse inside the robot wasn't just a prop.

Puppet smelt a rat. There was more than what meets the eye and he was sure Kyra had something to do with it. Looking at the girl who tried to calm down both sides, he felt that she was just an innocent bystander in whatever mess she got herself into and he was actually glad that she ditched her free time to visit them. A really nice gesture, despite whatever nightmares she had about them.

However, what rose his suspiciousness was that, every time Kyra was about to say something important (at least, what he considered important) she'd go silent or Springtrap would interupt her and give some lame excuse.

Puppet focused on Springtrap. He was sure Springtrap was pressuring Kyra into hiding some sort of secret only those two knew. He slowly came to the conclusion that Springtrap was the actual reason why Kyra showed some irrational fear of him and the other Animatronics. He didn't know what Springtrap told Kyra or did to her, but he was going to find it out.

If Springtrap hurt Kyra in any way, Puppet would make it sure he was punished properly.

 **xXx**

„UNO!"

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Cakey and Goldie frowned when Toy Bonnie won the round, with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Muffin, Mangle, Balloon Boy and Cakey cheering for him. Puppet sided with the Toys, while Springtrap didn't care. Kyra and Plushtrap rolled their eyes.

Since Kyra was aware that they probably wouldn't do much tonight, she brought her UNO Deck with her so they could play it. Of course, the 'bots have already divided themselves into two teams and were hellbent on winning the game. That fact that the Toys were in lead annoyed the Refurbs.

„Yes! UNO!" Chica exclaimed, putting down her last two cards. „I switch the color from blue to green."

She grinned gleefully and watched Toy Freddy frowning. He had no green 9 cards, so he had to draw. On the other hand...

„UNO!" Bonnie exclaimed. He and Chica high-fived.

„Not fair!" Mangle, who was sitting next to Bonnie, complained. He simply grinned. Springtrap was chuckling.

After a few turns...

„Finally! UNO!" Kyra said.

Then she looked at the other Animatronics. Instead of being angry or something, they actually looked happy that she won the turn. She gave a sly smile.

„Reverse!" Foxy said.

„Uno." Puppet stated.

Freddy, Goldie and Foxy sighed. Springtrap wasn't happy either. Puppet simply grinned.

The rest of the game continued, with only Freddy, Goldie, Foxy, Springtrap, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle and BB remaining in the game.

And they were really into it.

Foxy occasionally glanced at Toy Chica's hand, only for her to hide it and glare daggers at him. It took a while...

„UNO, HAHAHAH!" BB waved with his card.

„Hah, UNO!" Goldie immediately followed.

„Guys, you know that this ain't a team game." Kyra said.

„Yeah, so?" Goldie asked.

Kyra sighed. Plushtrap shrugged, giving her a smile which assured her that everyone was just goofing around and having some fun. Indeed, she had fun as well.

„UNO!" Freddy said. After a round...

„UNO!" Mangle said.

This left Foxy, Springtrap, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.

„Reverse!" Toy Freddy said.

„Wild!" Toy Chica said.

„UNO!" Foxy said.

„Yes!" Goldie, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica cheered.

„Skip." Springtrap sounded like he was bored out of his mind. He noticed the looks everyone was giving him. „What?"

„Could you please sound like you're interested in the game?" Freddy asked.

Springtrap face-palmed.

„No!"

„UNO!"

„UNO!"

„Stupid game." Springtrap muttered. Kyra chuckled.

„I think it was good. Does anyone want to play it again?" she asked. Everyone but Springtrap agreed.

„No thanks. I'll watch." Springtrap said.

„Okay." Kyra shrugged, not a bit bothered by it. The other Animatronics were a bit annoyed as he was ruining the game for them. Kyra looked at them. „Guys, don't be so cranky. If he doesn't want to play, it's okay."

„Thanks..." Springtrap muttered.

„After all, that's what you should expect from somebody who lost a game – let him throw a temper tantrum." Kyra said.

Springtrap glared at her, while the rest simply snickered.

Sure thing, they did enjoy the game and Kyra being with them. The girl also felt happy to have somebody, aside Plushtrap, to talk to and she was glad she found something to do during the next few weeks.

Perhaps, it won't be so bad after all.


	24. I Try To Understand

Lemme explain something. The reason why everyone, even Puppet was acting so nice to Kyra is coz she ain't the Night Guard. For them, she's just a customer, their guest.

 **Strange how the animatronics act more like little kids while arguing in this story even though the kids that possessed them are long gone, and why did you let kyra lie to puppet about everything?:** The kids ain't gone and the Animatronics don't remember anything, so they reverted to their kid-friendly persona, but some of the influence the kids had over them was left. Also, Kyra lied to Puppet because she wanted to cover Springtrap.

Anyways, the past chapter doesn't matter anymore. This one shatters all the illusions the Animatronics had. It's pretty sad and painful, but it had to be done. Also, like said, Puppet is protective towards children and he sees Kyra as another "child" who needs protection.

In Springtrap's case, don't forget that he is STILL haunted by William Afton (yes, I'm using the name from _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ ). Springtrap in OLHS wasn't.

All in all, the situation slowly escalates beyond everyone's comprehension.

The songs here are **Game Over** and **Five Nights at Freddy's 4** by **MiatrisS,** **Make This Puppet Proud** by **Adam Hoek** and **Purple** by **MandoPony.**

So, enjoy,... More or less... It ain't pretty..

* * *

 **Night 23: I Try To Understand**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_**

 **xXxXx**

A shadow lurked in the darkness, his red eyes glowing as he slowly moved around. He was feared among the people for a good reason. A manifestation of their deepest fears, now slowly gaining a physical form. It wouldn't take long till they start hunting their victims down like their well known counterparts.

It'd take some time, but then, they'll be unstoppable...

 **xXx**

The small radio on Kyra's desk started to switch through different frequencies. Kyra, who had been taking a nap, opened her eyes. At the same time, Plushtrap got on his feet.

„What is it now?"

Kyra looked at the radio, feeling somewhat tired. She did get some sleep, but felt like a heavy stone lied on her chest. Ever since the Nightmares started to slowly manifest, she felt that she was becoming weaker... emptier. It wasn't possession, but Kyra felt as if she was somebody's host.

And that somebody was feeding on her.

She heard the grandfather's clock which was downstairs chiming 6 times. 6 PM.

 _We wanna you to be our friend_

 _Escaping shadows, hide and seek_

 _To joy us_

 _We try so hard to make you dead._

 _Don't worry - pain is kind of pleasure_

 _Child_

„They're back." Kyra whispered, frowning.

Plushtrap was also worried. He hoped that Kyra won't again end up going crazy and yelling at everything. Or let them to possess her again. To his surprise, she didn't.

She stood up. Outside, the wind was blowing. It was raining.

 _It's me._

 _I know you can hear me._

„Yes, I can." Kyra replied, listening.

 _You're broken._

„I'm not broken." Kyra said.

 _There's no way_

 _Believe_

 _They're all in your head._

 _Tommorow'll be another day._

Kyra got out of her room, walking around the hallway, with Plushtrap following her.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

„If you guys think you're misunderstood, you're wrong. If I'm the one who misunderstood everything, then why don't you nail it. I can find a solution." Kyra replied, looking around.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

Plushtrap jumped as he saw something passing down the hallway. Kyra didn't, being too occupied with the voices, so he followed it.

He entered a room, Hannah's old bedroom, seeing something on the bed, cackling zanily. He growled, entering the room.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind him.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

„Plushtrap?!" Kyra also heard the door slamming, looking around as she tried to figure out where he is.

Plushtrap meanwhile quickly turned around, seeing two Freddles cackling, making noises. The third one approached him as well, all three surrounding him. Plushtrap gulped, having no exit and slowly withdrawing until he felt the door behind him.

 ** _Tears of fear shows your despair_**

 ** _Hug your little teddy bear._**

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

„Plushtrap?!" Kyra yelled, looking around for him. „Plushtrap!"

 _„Watch out."_

She stopped, holding her breath as she saw a little boy staring at her from the end of the hallway. He wore a black-white T-shirt and jeans.

 _„These shadows steps closer."_

It seemed like he was the one talking to her.

„Who are you?" Kyra asked.

„ _They want to break your mind."_ The boy whispered.

„Who _they_?" Kyra asked.

 _„Keep calm and don't be afraid. They are waiting behind."_ The boy replied.

Kyra had no idea what he meant. They? Was he referring to the spirits?

...or the Nightmares?

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

The Freddles trio suddenly ran away. Plushtrap had no idea why.

Until he noticed him.

In the corner of the room, there he was. A black bear with a yellow top hat and bowtie.

His eyes were glowing red as he grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

„I'm... coming..."

The bear laughed, then vanished. Plushtrap was horrified.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

„ !"

„What?" Kyra couldn't understand what he said. He was speaking in a cracked voice, too fast for her. As if there was static.

Or was it her mind just toying with her.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

„They won't go. You need to SAVETHEM. SAVEHIM." The boy said, a bit clearer.

„What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

„They need to know the truth. They must know the truth." He whispered. „Don't let _them_ break you. Don't let _them_ take you."

The boy disappeared.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 ** _Happiness will last forever,_**

 ** _WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!_**

 _„We will always be together..."_ Kyra whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a cold wind blowing through the house. She heard thundering from the outside as the rain poured. It seemed like the rainstorm was getting worse.

Then, everything went calm.

Until she heard banging on the door. It was coming from Hannah's room. She went there and quickly opened it, only to have Plushtrap running into her arms.

He was absolutely terrified.

„Plush, what's wrong?" Kyra asked.

He simply shook his head. Kyra had no idea what terrified him so much, but it was probably really bad.

„The Nightmare Animatronics... was one there?" Kyra asked. Plushtrap, still shaking, nodded. She took a deep breath. „I understand."

Plushtrap looked at her with a worried expression. Kyra was calm, completely calm. She gave him a grin.

„Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said. „I won't let them take me. I'll take care of the Nightmares, but first, there's something we need to do. The Animatronics at Fazbear's need to know the truth. That's the only way we can progress through this stage."

Plushtrap didn't seem to be very happy with the idea, but he didn't want to stay inside Kyra's house either.

Not when the Nightmares have shown that they were real.

 **xXx**

 ** _Don't you cry, dear children..._**

 **xXx**

It was dark... It was black...

Then, he saw red.

 _Don't you cry, dear children_

 _Those old bodies just won't do_

 _Dust yourselves off and hop in here_

 _Cuz I gotta gift for you_

Puppet shook his head. He was at the Gift Box at the Toys Area. It was dusty and dirty there, but so was at the entire pizzeria. The workers still didn't clean the place up.

Puppet felt that something was watching him. Something... or somebody... was expecting him to move, to do something. But, what?

What should he do? And why?

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

He felt somebody calling him. Flashes of pictures were confusing him. It seemed like it was something forgotten... a long lost memory...

 _Isn't that better, you're stronger_

 _See, you're all heroes now!_

 _Walk around and see how they fit_

 _Make this Puppet proud_

He was confused. Why were those children staring at him?

Yes, he saw children in front of him. They had wide grins, as wide as possible, and empty eyes.

They were staring at him, waiting for something.

Waiting for... what?

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_

„Who... who are you?" Puppet stared at them.

„ _He'll hurt her!"_ A boy said, but his voice sounded more like a hiss.

„What?!"

 _Now, who was it that broke you?_

 _Show me where it goes, „Ow"_

 _„He's a bad guy!"_ The girl added, looking worried, but then she grinned darkly.

 _„She's in danger!"_ Another boy added.

Puppet frowned.

 _Let me see if I can find him_

 _Cuz he's in trouble now_

„Springtrap..." he muttered.

 _„Save her... just like you saved us."_ A girl said.

Puppet heard giggling, watching them vanishing.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 ** _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_**

Who were those children? And how did he save them?

Puppet didn't know. However, he felt rage slowly building up inside him, when he realized something.

Those children were DEAD! Somebody killed them and now they were seeking revenge. They asked him to help them.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

 ** _When I find the guy, we will take him out!_**

Puppet was dead on. He wanted to help them so dearly. Keeping children safe was his job as an Animatronic, and now that he knew that something happened here... something horrible, he was more than ready to do whatever it takes to prevent any new murders.

And Springtrap had something to do with it.

 _What shall we do with him dear children?_

 _What should his punishment be?_

 _Stick him in a suit, you say?_

 _Well, let's give it a try, shall we?_

He was glad they warned him and he knew they were referring to Kyra. Springtrap was dangerous and Puppet was sure he was hiding something. Perhaps, the story Kyra told them yesterday was a lie. Perhaps, Springtrap made her lie to cover something up.

But what would that be?

Puppet frowned.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

Whatever was going on, he would make sure the girl, their new friend, would be safe. And Springtrap was going to suffer. He would get his answers.

 _Who brought the tears to these kids?_

 _Why were their souls evicted?_

Nobody, nobody will ever get hurt here.

Not anymore.

 _Make this Puppet proud..._

 **xXx**

Springtrap sighed as he leaned against the wall in the Safe Room. Finally some peace and quiet. Ever since the other Animatronics woke up, the ghosts stopped harrasing him. He sincerely hoped it was over, so he could continue with his life.

As an Animatronic, more or less as he was stuck here. But truthfully, he had no reason to complain.

It wasn't that bad.

 _(Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)_

 _(Or, a nightmare)_

 _(But I'm awake.)_

 _(And, I'm doing things but)_

 _(I'm not meaning to do them)_

 _(And even though it's a nightmare)_

 _(I feel happy inside.)_

He was still surprised that Kyra lied yesterday to cover him. She actually had no reason to do that, but she still did.

Did she really care about him?

Or was she just afraid of him as he was the one who told her to keep quiet about it?

Springtrap sighed.

Considering Kyra's attitude, if she was in the right mood she probably would've just told everyone the truth, blow him a raspberry and get the heck out of the place and leave him to deal with everything.

And yet she didn't – even though she knew who he is and what he had done. He was thankful for that. He owed her.

 _I've done some things in my life_

 _That you may think are crazy_

 _A little different from the rest_

 _I get my pleasure from the pain_

„Hiding again, are we?"

Springtrap stared at Puppet, who was standing at the door-frame, glaring at Springtrap. The Hybrid, frowned, realizing that Puppet was still not giving up.

„So? I could practically call this place here my room, after all the time I spent here." Springtrap replied in a mocking tone.

„You won't be leaving it anytime soon..." Puppet said in a cold tone. His eyes flashed. „At least, not until I get some answers..."

Springtrap tensed. He knew Puppet didn't trust him, but the voice and look Puppet was giving him made him realize that Puppet perhaps knew more than he thought.

He froze when he figured out _why_ the children weren't harassing him.

They found a new way to _play_ with him.

 _I've got some ghosts who follow me_

 _You may think I'm crazy_

 _But in the night I know I_

 _Feel alright_

„And what is it what you want to know?" Springtrap's eyes narrowed as he stared at the slender figure of Puppet. He knew he was in trouble and he wanted to be prepared for whatever might come.

„Why have you told Kyra to lie?" Puppet asked.

„I haven't..." Springtrap got cut off.

„Don't lie to me! I know that you made her lie! I know _you_ are the reason she's so afraid of us!" Puppet yelled.

Springtrap glared at him. He didn't answer, but walked past Puppet, shoving him aside to get out.

„You're a monster." Puppet taunted him as he passed by.

 ** _I see spirits all around me_**

 ** _As I try to understand_**

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

Springtrap felt the anger inside him growing. However, that anger was replaced by the feeling of emptiness. He knew what he did, he knew he was a monster...

He deserved it.

„And if you try to hurt Kyra..."

Suddenly, Springtrap turned around and grabbed Puppet by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

 ** _And I bet you never knew_**

 ** _I could have regrets_**

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

„I would never hurt her, you idiot." Springtrap hissed at him, letting him go.

„Springtrap! Puppet!"

The two turned around, only to see the other Animatronics staring at them.

 _But all I see is **purple**_

 _Instead_

„What's going on?" Freddy asked. „Why were you two fighting?"

„It's nothing, Fazbear." Springtrap replied. Puppet shoot him a glare.

„I don't understand what's wrong with you two. Especially you, Springtrap." Freddy said. „You've been acting odd ever since we woke up. Why?"

„Just leave me alone already." Springtrap growled.

 _I smile in the face of what's to come_

 _We can try but we can't run_

 _From the fate we bring upon ourselves_

Puppet joined the rest. Now all 11 Animatronics were staring at Springtrap, trying to comprehend what's going on. Springtrap glared at Puppet, who returned the favor. Looking past the 11, he frowned when he saw a group of children grinning.

As if they won their little torture game they were playing with him.

Suddenly a thunder stroke, making everyone wince. The ghosts vanished.

„Hey guys!"

All 12 Animatronics looked at the door, seeing Kyra who was soaked, along with Plushtrap.

„Geez, it's not only raining; somebody's pouring down the whole ocean." Kyra tried to dry her hair.

„Gosh, Kyra, do you need a towel?"

Forgetting about the argument earlier, Chica hurried over to her. Soon, the rest gathered, with Springtrap staying behind. Puppet was still eyeing him.

„No, thanks." Kyra twirled her umbrella as Plushtrap poked out of her backpack. He, at least, was dry.

 _It's just a dream, just a dream,_

 _But that doesn't mean_

 _My waking life is not a nightmare_

„So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Bonnie asked casually.

Kyra sighed. Pretty much everyone realized that she wasn't bringing good news.

„What is it?" Mangle asked worriedly.

„You better take a seat." Kyra said. „I gotta confess something."

„What? That you won't come here anymore? But, why?" Toy Bonnie asked, looking sad.

„No, that's not what I meant!" Kyra shook her head. „Why do you think I wouldn't want to come here anymore?"

„Because we did something and you don't like us anymore?" Toy Chica said.

„No! That's not the case!" Kyra said. She was stunned when she realized that she was honest this time. She really didn't mean to abandon them.

However, she had a job to do.

She looked at Springtrap and lowered her head. Without a word, the Hybrid realized that Kyra was dead on telling the Animatronics the truth this time. He didn't know what made her change her mind, but he felt that he couldn't stop it.

He too had to face the consequences.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 ** _As I try to understand_**

 ** _What makes me do the things I do_**

 _To everyone around me_

„The true reason... why I was so afraid to come here..." Kyra sat on one of the tables. Nobody objected. Plushtrap crawled out of the backpack, into her lap, giving her some moral support. „The reason why people avoid this place..."

„Avoid? But didn't you say that they're renovating it?" Goldie asked.

„I dunno what's going on, really." Kyra took a deep breath. „But here is what I know and I am, due being a Messenger, obligated to tell you."

„Wait a sec – what is a Messenger?" Toy Freddy asked.

„A Messenger is a person who is able to communicate with the spirits of the dead and deliver their messages or wills to the people who are still alive." Kyra said.

„Whose message are you delivering?" Balloon Boy asked.

„I'm... not really delivering a message." Kyra bit her lip. She looked at them firmly. „Here's the deal: roughly 30 years ago, a couple of children went missing here and were killed. What nobody, spare a few, knew was that those spirits possessed you guys and made you kill the Night Guard who were watching over the pizzeria. Innocent people died for no real reason, and this place was closed, only to be opened as a horror attraction, but burned down due an incident. Then you were brought here and somehow, during your re-activation, you lost your memory – of everything."

 _And I bet you never knew_

 ** _I could have regrets_**

 ** _For all the things that_**

 ** _make you see red_**

She looked at their faces as their eyes widened. They looked completely shocked, some even looked like they would cry. Springtrap wasn't shocked, but he was still surprised that Kyra left him out of the story.

„That's why I was so upset. Because here, everyone knows about the story of the Animatronics wandering through the pizzeria and killing people for apparently no reason. I was afraid I'd end up the same." Kyra said.

Silence.

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

„Tha-that can't be!" Freddy shook his head. „Why would we want to kill ANYONE?"

„Because you were possessed by a bunch of vengeful children." Kyra replied. „They were making you kill practically every person who was in the pizzeria after hours."

„They were seeking for their murderer, weren't they?"

Everyone turned to Puppet. Kyra frowned.

„Yes." Kyra said.

„Then it's okay. They are just innocent children after all... if they want revenge, they should have it." Puppet said.

The other Animatronics were quiet. However, Springtrap had mixed feelings. The rage was building up in him.

„How do you...?" Freddy looked at Puppet, with a confused expression.

„Know? I saw them. They have approached me." Puppet said.

Springtrap frowned as he realized that it slowly dawned the others why Puppet confronted him.

„They also told me you were in danger and that I should protect you." Puppet added.

Kyra's eyes widened. The Animatronics were surprised, but Springtrap was completely stunned.

What the hell?!

„Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't end up like them." Puppet said in a comforting tone, then glared at Springtrap, who returned the favor.

The tension could be cut with a scissor.

 _This is the end of me..._

 _They got the best of me..._

 _Now justice has been served..._

 _Oh well,_

 _Live and learn._

The silence was interupted by a laughter.

Much to Puppet's confusion, Kyra laughed. It seemed to be a sincere giggle, but nobody knew what triggered it. Even Plushtrap, who could very well read Kyra's moods, was confused.

„What is it?" Puppet asked.

Kyra's expression darkened as she stood up.

„Idiot." She said. „They were lying."

„What do ya mean?" Foxy asked.

„What I mean is that for the past 5 months I've been harassed by them, day and night. They wouldn't let me sleep, eat or relax for a moment. They have filled my life with literal Nightmares and ruined it completely!" Kyra said, increasing the volume of her tone.

„They're just little children..." Puppet started, but got cut off.

„No." Kyra stated coldly. „They're just ghosts who should've moved on a long time ago. Instead, they remained and are now driving me insane, even endangering my own life to have some fun of their own."

 ** _I see spirits all around me_**

 ** _As I try to understand_**

 ** _What makes me do the things I do_**

 ** _To everyone around me_**

„That... can't be true..." Puppet muttered.

„Better believe it." Kyra said.

„That's a lie!" Puppet growled, leaving the group.

His gaze met Springtrap's and he saw complete hatered burning in Puppet's eyes. He looked away.

The rest was speechless. They couldn't utter a single word. They simply couldn't comprehend what's going on.

„So... that's what we have done..." Freddy muttered, staring at the floor. „You were right Kyra... you had the right to be afraid and to yell at us."

 ** _And I bet you never knew_**

 ** _I could have regrets_**

 ** _For all the things that_**

 ** _make you see red_**

„No..." Kyra took a deep breath. „You're just victims of the circumstances... I was just..."

„But we have killed people! Innocent people! We weren't the victims!" Chica cried out.

Kyra looked at them with a rather sad expression on her face. She was symphatizing with them.

„That's why I didn't want to tell you. I was worried about your reaction. But sooner or later, you'd learn about the truth and letting more time pass won't make it less horrible. I didn't want to decieve you anymore." Kyra said.

„Perhaps... it would be better if you leave. Please..." Freddy said, adding the last one after seeing Kyra's expression, which showed surprise and confusion.

„...okay..." she whispered, leaving.

They were watching her leave...

 ** _But all I see is Purple_**

 ** _Instead_**

„Just... how could this happen?" Freddy asked.

They were all shocked, afraid of what they become, confused and simply on the edge of breaking down, barely containing their emotions. Chica and Toy Chica were already crying, but no tears were visible as they were just robots.

Goldie disappeared and everyone scattered, trying to deal with the heartbreaking pain, the realization that they were murderers, all in their own way.

Freddy glanced at Springtrap. They were the only ones left.

„You knew about what we did, right?" he asked.

Springtrap simply looked away.

Freddy sighed, leaving.

The Dining Area was empty, except for the lone Hybrid.

Then, Springtrap left out a horrifying scream filled with pain.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHRRR!**

It still echoed through the empty restaurant.

 **xXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_**


	25. Make Your Move

**wes27:** Each of the girls has their own way with dealing with danger. Kyra's approach may be not so brave as Skylar's, but again, she does have her moments.

Anyways, from now on, Kyra's a regular visitor at Freddy's. Also, the Nightmares are royaly screwed. And so are the ghosts.

Songs are **Bonnie's Mixtape** by **Griffinilla** and **Breaking Out** by **Adam Hoek.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 24: Make Your Move**

 _And it goes, and it goes_

 _And it goes, and it goes_

 _I don't know what I am_

 _A machine or a ghost?_

 _And it goes, and it goes_

 _And it goes, and it goes_

 _I don't know what I am_

 _A machine or a ghost?_

 _..._

 _Toothy smile, glassy eyes_

 _Sometimes red, sometimes white_

 _Purple fur, Purple Guy_

 _Orange guitar, red bow-tie_

 _Rosy cheeks, fuzzy feet_

 _No eyebrows, no front teeth_

 _Never eats, never sleeps_

 _Dreaming deep, what a creep_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was in her bed. It was afternoon and it was still raining. The girl was mind-absently scratching Plushtrap's head, something the toy obviously loved, while reading her notebook.

"Y'know Plush, I feel sorry for them."

Plushtrap looked at her, giving her a confused look. Kyra glanced back.

"I mean, perhaps I should've waited a bit before I told them the truth, but I doubt this would've made anything better. Stalling the truth doesn't make it anything better. I believe it only would've worsened it." Kyra sighed. She had enough experience in such situations and knew that no matter how much she sugarcoats it, the truth can't be changed and it won't make it less horrifying.

"I still feel sorry for them." Kyra added. "Seriously, I haven't felt so sorry since I told that woman in the mall when I was out with mom shopping that her dead daughter told her she loves her."

Plushtrap rolled his eyes, knowing more than well what's coming.

„You know what? I'm gonna help them." Kyra said. „It's not their fault they ended up turning into killer machines and I they need someone who'll guide them through this crisis."

Kyra looked pretty determinated, with a huge grin on her face. She was again in her element. She was finally doing her job properly and she was thrilled about continuing it. She rubbed her hands and got off of her bed.

„Okay, first thing we need to do is to explain the whole situation to the 'bots." Kyra said.

Plushtrap frowned, not really agreeing with that idea.

„Plush, all they have is my word and a bunch of ghosts running around in the pizzeria. I believe that it'll be much easier for them if they get more details to fully understand the situation they got themselves into." Kyra explained, sounding pretty cheerful. „Obviously, they're now confused and scared, but having a strong support will help them – that's why I'm here!"

Plushtrap was still against that idea, but he wondered how the girl was going to pull that off.

„And that's why I'll need this!" Kyra got on her knees, opening the closet and crawling inside to get something out.

Plushtrap's eyes widened in terror as he saw Nightmare Foxy towering over the girl, his jaws wide open showing a set of razor sharp teeth. He growled, screaming to warn her, but Kyra casually crawled out and shut the door right into Nightmare Foxy's nose.

She didn't seem to even notice him.

„Phone Guy's tapes. Just what I needed. And the newspaper articles." Kyra said, quite ignorant about the upset Plushtrap.

He stared at her, jaw dropped. He growled.

„Yes, I noticed him, but I'll deal with the Nightmares later. This has priorities." Kyra said off-handedly. „Besides, what kind of Nightmare attacks you during the day?"

Plushtrap face-palmed, still in disbelief.

„Okay, next thing – we need to get rid off the spirits. Make them move on." Kyra said. „But that'll be a huge problem as obviously, they won't and they don't wanna listen to me. Also, they hate me."

She flipped through the pages.

„That little boy seemed familiar though." Kyra muttered. „ _Save them. Save him. We will always be together._ " She looked at Plushtrap. „Perhaps he wants to help me to achieve a better ending. I hope so."

She walked up-down, lost in her thoughts. Plushtrap seemed to be nervous, with a good reason. He saw a Freddle zipping past, right into the room and hiding between the plushies on the desk. Kyra leaned with her hand on the desk, reading her notes, not even noticing the Freddle.

Plushtrap started to growl, litterally screaming to get her attention. She glanced at him as he pointed at her desk, screaming frantically. She glanced at the desk, noticing the Freddle cackling zanily like a Gremlin.

„'sup?" Kyra said, sounding bored.

Both Plushtrap and the Freddle dropped their jaws. Plushtrap gave a face-palm, while the Freddle just stared at her.

„Listen." Kyra looked at him. „Tell the rest I'm currently not interested in a house war, so knock it off. I have other things to do. If you really want to scare me, you'll have to bring out the big guns. Got it?"

The Freddle seemed to be petrified. He then snapped out and ran away.

Kyra grinned, but it faded when she noticed the angry look Plushtrap was giving her.

„What? They're not my Nightmares. What can they do? Bite me?" Kyra said. Then it dawned her. „The kids! He was the one who got bitten! Of course – just how could I forget about him. I mean, I shared his memories for a good while. Poor boy."

Kyra shuffled through the box with the tapes and put in the notes.

„Now, I still need to make him and the rest pass over. However, I first need to figure out whom I need to _save?_ " Kyra paused. „The spirits?... Or the Animatronics?"

Plushtrap shrugged.

„ _We will always be together."_ Kyra stood up, not being able to sit. „The Animatronics were the hosts of the children. Of course!" she snapped with her fingers. „To get finally rid of the spirits, I'll have to involve the Animatronics. There is no other way. And once they're gone I'll finally have peace."

Plushtrap gave her a questioning look.

„Yeah, I think I should figure out first how to do that." Kyra said. „But let's first concentrate on relaying what I know to the 'bots."

Plushtrap growled. He was still worried about the Nightmare Animatronics who were apparently slowly taking over Kyra's house.

„Don't worry about them. They're just Nightmares. Real-world version, but still nightmares." Kyra said. She winked. „And more importantly, they're not mine."

Plushtrap was confused. He just was barely following Kyra and couldn't really understand why she was so cheerful. Okay, he could understand that she was happy now that she was again doing her job as a Messenger, but she was _too_ cheerful. A side he had rarely seen. It was a bit scary to see her like that and he was worried she'd get herself into trouble.

Well, scratch that – she was _totally_ gonna get herself into trouble.

 **xXx**

 _Another night_

 _I don't sleep_

 _Ready for the moon to fall_

 _Another fight_

 _I don't speak_

 _Couldn't make a sound at all_

 **xXx**

The rain ceased to fall. Nighttime arrived. You'd think that there would be come movement inside the pizzeria, but not tonight. The Animatronics were pretty much avoiding talking about what Kyra told them. They wished she was lying to them – that they weren't monsters. That there were no murderers, child or adult.

But thinking about it, they slowly came to the conclusion that it was probably true. After all, Puppet saw their ghosts. And those ghosts had harrased their new friend, who probably won't return. However, Puppet was in completel denial, believeing Kyra was lying about the children hurting her.

The only Animatronic who knew about everything was Springtrap, and he still keept silent about it. Out of everyone, it was Freddy who tried to talk about it, but the rest refused.

Freddy hoped that somebody could tell him more, tell him why this was happening and if he could fix it. Even though nobody called him that, he considered himself the leader. He simply wanted to help his friends to get over this crisis. If nobody wants to make a move, then he'll do it.

 _Cuz every conversation_

 _Every motivation_

 _Someone's gotta make a move_

 _I'm sick of being wasted_

 _Sick of being patient_

 _Show me something left to lose_

He heard something knocking. His ears jerked. It sounded like somebody was tapping on the window. The windows had no blinds, so Freddy could easily peek out and see who it is. On the other hand, why would anybody tap on the window of this pizzeria?

To his surprise, he saw Kyra and Plushtrap standing outside. She waved and moved her hand in a _unlock the door_ manner and pointed towards the Kitchen. Freddy just stared at her in disbelief. He thought he was dreaming or something. He was completely stunned.

The girl pouted when it became obvious Freddy wouldn't unlock the door. The bear was still too stunned to actually move. Kyra knocked on the window and pointed again to the Kitchen.

„Open the door!" she finally yelled.

This seemed to have snapped Freddy out of his trance-like state. Kyra rolled her eyes and went to the Kitchen back-door. The workers who were at the place earlier had locked it, but there were spare keys at the Office, so Freddy took them and used them to unlock the back-door.

„Thanks." Kyra said. Plushtrap simply growled in an attempt to greet the bear.

„What are you doing here?" Freddy growled, frowning in annoyance.

„Why are you so angry?" Kyra simply waltzed in, as Freddy looked at her. „I promised I'd come back, so here I am."

For a second, Freddy looked stunned.

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're breaking out!_

„What do you mean?" he asked.

„First of all: again, I'm sorry for upseting you guys. Again. Secondly, I promised I'd come back and I came back. And I'll be probably coming back, no matter what you tell me. I don't really tend to listen to people." Kyra said.

Plushtrap nodded in agreement.

„I thought you wouldn't _want_ to come back..." Freddy muttered.

„Nah, the reason I left is coz I'm already used to deliver devastating news to people and I sometimes leave so they have time to process them. Especially if they're not going anywhere." Kyra said. „Besides, I _really_ felt sorry for everything that happened..."

„Ain't your fault..." Freddy muttered, glancing away.

„Yes, it IS my fault." Kyra interupted and faced him with a firm look on her face. „I should've told you the truth earlier. I should've been braver and get here earlier instead of waiting 5 months. I should've understood the signs I was given much earlier. It IS my fault and I AM going to fix it. Had I made a move earlier, perhaps nobody would suffer so much."

„I don't think that there's much to fix." Freddy shook his head.

„Believe me, there is..." Kyra said.

 _Another day_

 _I move quick_

 _They can be the last to know_

 _Another way_

 _To end this_

 _We can make it out alone_

„What are you doing here?"

The three turned to Chica and Cakey. Chica was pretty surprised to actually see Kyra being here.

„Well, as I was talking to Freddy and like I said, I want to help you guys. The story I left was too vague and I believe you deserve an explanation, despite my limited knowledge. I'd really want to help you..." Kyra said.

„That's... Thank you..." Chica smiled.

„It's okay..." Kyra said, but just as she wanted to continue...

„Kyra! What are you doing here?"

That was Bonnie.

„Again, I'm here to help." Kyra said.

„But I thought you were scared of us... of this place." Bonnie said.

„Apparently, not anymore." Kyra winked, with Bonnie looking relieved. „Like I sa-„

„What is lass doin' 'ere?"

This time, Foxy approached them.

„Why are ye 'ere? I thought ya wouldn't come back." Foxy said.

„Well, I did." Kyra said, still smiling. „I didn't want to leave everyone behind without an explanation. You deserve one and you deserve to be in peace..."

„What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyra closed her eyes, now slightly annoyed, but still keeping calm. She then looked at Goldie who was floating next to her.

„Well, I'm here to help. I'm aware that this ain't the best situation and I my summary of the entire story sucks and I wanted to..."

„Hey, what is she doing here?"

Now the 8 looked at Toy Freddy, who came over after hearing commotion.

„I am back to help." Kyra started over.

„Really?" Toy Freddy rose an eyebrow. „I thought you'd be afraid to come here."

„Obviously, I'm not, but that is now irrelevant..."

„Hey, guys! What's Kyra doing here?"

„Hello Mangle." Kyra deadpanned. The white fox looked confused at the sight of her. „I know you're surprised, just as the rest..."

„Sheesh, what's going on here?" The group turned, only to see Toy Chica and Muffin approaching them. „Kyra, what are you doing here?"

„Surprise!" Kyra said in a fake cheerful voice.

„Hey, Kyra's back!" Toy Chica was followed by Toy Bonnie and BB. Then BB opened his mouth.

„Don't. Ask." Kyra frowned, now clearly annoyed.

„HAH!" BB, somewhat confused, let out a small laugh. It couldn't be denied that he was happy.

„What's going on?" Toy Bonnie asked, pretty confused. Kyra sighed.

„Any time I want to say something, I'm getting interrupted." She said.

„SORRY!" Was the collective response.

„It's fine." Kyra said. „Now could somebody get Puppet and Springtrap before I get interrupted again?"

The 10 'bots exchanged sheepish grins and glanced at each other.

Perhaps they were still depressed over learning the truth, but the fact they weren't completely abandoned helped.

 **xXx**

 _Cuz every conversation_

 _Every motivation_

 _Baby, we can make a move_

 _I'm sick of being wasted_

 _Sick of being patient_

 _Show me something left to lose_

 _(There's nothing left to lose!)_

 **xXx**

Different than the others, Puppet didn't look all too happy that Kyra was back. He still frowned upon her accusation that the ghosts of those children have tried to kill her. Springtrap on the other hand was plain curious, wondering what the girl's plan is.

Speaking of which, said girl was walking on the Show Stage, with the rest of the 'bots watching her from the ground. She was now on a higher position than the 'bots (who'd usually tower over her), but they also could clearly see and hear her which is for what she aimed.

„First of all, I want to apologize again for my insensitivity. I know I'm again acting like a brat and just trying to excuse myself, but I've been doing this for years and I believe I kinda lost the touch with the self who knows how to handle this in a more sensitive way." Kyra said, with a guilty look on her face.

„It's fine." Freddy said, being leaned on a table, his arms folded on his chest. „We were just surprised and you had a good reason to be scared and angry."

The rest seemed to be agreeing with him. Kyra looked at Plushtrap, who have her an encouraging _go on_ look. She took a deep breath.

„Okay, so... I know you all don't remember what exactly happened here..."

„That's right." Toy Bonnie nodded.

„So, all you have is what I say. I don't expect you to trust me..." Kyra glanced at Puppet, who looked away. „I'm just relaying information I know, that's all. Yes, I should've told you earlier, or perhaps later, but I don't think this would've changed anything."

„Gotta agree with ya lass." Foxy said.

„So, here's the deal: I will keep coming back." Kyra stated firmly. „No matter what happens, you gotta trust that I won't leave you. No matter what I say or do. I'm still keeping that promise. And for those who worry that you obligated me to come back against my will, don't worry. I'm doing this because I want to."

She noticed the surprised expressions on everyone's faces. They seemed to be relieved that she's still willing to come back to their haunted pizzeria, despite having no reason to do so.

„Even if you might have nightmares?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Already solved." Kyra grinned. Plushtrap stared at her. He could see Kyra's renewed self-confidence.

She _knew_ what she was doing. It was surprising.

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're breaking out!_

„Now, I know it hurts to talk about it, but we gotta face reality. Yes, this pizzeria and it's Animatronics were involved into a series of murders." Kyra said. She noticed that the 'bots didn't seem to be well when she told them that. „No matter how you turn it, that's the truth and I ain't gonna sugarcoat it because that would make things worse." She then bit her lip, fiddling with her fingers. „So yeah, expect more of such blunt statements... Until I figure out how to be more sensitive."

„It may sound weird, but that was a good wake-up call." Bonnie said.

„Yeah, don't be upset because of that." Goldie added.

Plushtrap and Kyra glanced at each other. She smiled.

„Thanks. Usually, the response I get is _Shut up!_ or _Go away!_ " Kyra said.

„Who would say that?" Chica asked, looking irritated.

„Every other person I approach." Kyra said. „I'm already used to that. And... other stuff, but that doesn't matter."

„Perhaps it should..." Mangle whispered to Toy Chica, who slightly nodded.

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're breaking out!_

„Okay, considering your role in the entire fiasco... I don't blame anyone here on what happened." Kyra said, much to their surprise. „Yes, I'm honest. I do not blame anyone. Believe me, I know exactly just how horrifying it looked to see you wandering around out for the blood of anyone inside the pizzeria... or for that matter, mine as well..."

She noticed the expressions of guilt.

„But I want to say I don't blame anyone for anything. You were just trying to help, but did it in a wrong way. Or probably weren't even aware of what you were doing."

She specifically looked at Springtrap, who simply looked away.

„So yeah... I cannot promise that I won't remind you of that... but you'll have to accept that what happened, happened. You can't reverse it, but you can make sure it won't happen again." Kyra added. „And I believe that's what you all want."

She saw nods of agreement.

 _Breaking out..._

 _Breaking out..._

 _Breaking out..._

„And what about The Murderer?" Puppet asked, frowning. „I believe that there's no excuse for his actions. Or redemption."

Springtrap looked away, as he suddenly felt somebody looking at him. Glancing back, he was met by Puppet's death glare. Even though the marionette Animatronic didn't know what happened, he still was suspicious of The Hybrid. Springtrap didn't blame him.

„I agree with you that what he did was horrible and unforgiving." Kyra said, looking at Puppet, who glanced back. „But I assure you, I know that he was punished for his deeds. A horrifying ironic punishment, I might add and that he won't cause trouble anymore."

When she said the last part, she glanced at Springtrap, who gave a slight, unnoticable nod. She smiled.

„At least something." Puppet muttered.

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're breaking out!_

„One last thing – I need your help. Everyone's." Kyra said.

„For what?" BB asked.

„Well, you're all probably now aware that this building is still haunted by the spirits of the ones who died here. And it ain't only children, despite them being the only ones who show up." Kyra said. The 'bots looked a bit surprised and scared. „Yes, there is one adult, specifically a Night Guard who had been killed years ago, hanging around, but he doesn't seem to bear any grudge and he even tried to help me. But his messages are confusing as hell."

„So... what should we do?" Goldie asked.

„We're gonna find a way to finally put the spirits to rest." Kyra said. „I indeed tried everything I knew and it didn't work - it only got worse. But I believe if you help me, we can finally put an end to the horrors which happened and move on. So, what do you think?"

The Animatronics glanced at each other, reluctant to answer. Puppet stepped out.

„Why forcing them to go if they don't want to? If you leave them alone, perhaps they will as well." Puppet said.

Kyra frowned, getting slowly off the Stage and walking towards him.

"Puppet, I know the safety of the children is the most important thing to you, but they are far from what you can call an innocent child." Kyra said. "They're ghosts and if there is something that I've learned on my years of experience, that is that they need to go. They have control over what they do, but they will start do more horrifying things and eventually go mad. They must leave."

She was now facing Puppet, frowning. The two had a staredown, silence filling the pizzeria. Then, Puppet turned around and left without a word.

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Can you hear me now?_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Cuz this time, we're breaking out!_

"He'll be okay, right?" Chica asked.

"No idea." Bonnie replied.

"Puppet will deal with it in his own way." Freddy said. He looked at Kyra.

"The spirits must be put to rest. They have finished their job here. They must go." Kyra said.

"You can count on us." Freddy nodded. "We'll do anything to help you. And them."

The rest agreed as well. Kyra felt relieved.

"Speaking of which, you didn't look very nervous when talking to us." Springtrap said.

"What..." Kyra trailed off, staring at him in surprise.

"Spring's right. You weren't really stuttering or trying to get away." Goldie said. "Seems like your social skills are really improving."

"Probably because I'm simply being myself." Kyra smiled, rubbing the back of her head. She looked at them.

"And honestly, I'm really looking forward to spending my time here."

Much to the joy of everyone.

 _Yeah, we're breaking out!_

 _ **Cuz this time, we're breaking out!**_


	26. In The Nighttime

Sorry guys for not posting earlier but college is killing me - and the entire next month consists of exams. Lucky me -.-"

Anyways, this chapter features some changes, mainly concerning the Nightmares.

I got nothing to say, except Act 3 is slowly coming to it's end. Oh, and FNaF World is coming out in February! :D Can't wait for that one. Also, The Living Tombstone is making a FNaF 4 song.

The songs are **The Haunted Song (In The Nighttime)** by **Metajoker ft. Aviators** , **It's Been So Long** by **The Living Tombstone** and **Rough Shift** by **PoniVille Prank Calls.**

 **Enjoy and if you have any questions or comments, just say or ask!**

* * *

 **Night 25: In The Nighttime**

 _There's a child deep in all of us_

 _Who wants to run and play_

 _But a man who wore a golden smile_

 _He took our breaths away_

 _And now it's your turn, and you're going to learn_

 _Of blood in your eyes and of terror and pain_

 _The screams of the damned down in Hell as they burn_

 _A world where you're destined to stay_

 _So come into Freddy's, you're welcome to join us_

 _Just hear as the band starts to play_

 _Just open the doors, close your weary eyes_

 _And we'll make the pain go away_

 **xXxXX**

She was a young girl, a kid practically, not even in her tweens. A bit naive as somebody might say. She trusted people, shrugging off any stranger danger alarm. She thought she knew what dangerous people looked like. She believed they were ugly, filthy looking, offering you candy to kidnap you. That's what her parents told her.

So she didn't mind following the guy who had a uniform. People with uniforms are good and he was a security guard – that's what her mind told her – he's here to protect people from the bad guys. So she followed when he appeared in front of her in that goofy bunny suit. He smiled at her nicely, along with her friends. If they trust him, then she'd too.

So she followed him and them into the back room.

That night, nobody heard their screams.

 **xXx**

 _It's been so long,_

 _Since I last have seen my son_

 _Lost to this monster_

 _To the man behind the slaughter_

 **xXx**

Kyra woke up. It wasn't a nightmare, just another vision. However, instead of being scared or disgusted, she was confused and irritated.

„Now they're playing on the victim card." Kyra rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw Plushtrap's confused expression. She sighed, getting up. She stretched, noticing it was dark outside.

She looked at the reflection at the window, seeing herself with a questioning look on her face. She looked confused, surprised even, as if questioning if she was doing the right thing.

She sighed. That was the worst thing which could happen to a Messenger – sympathizing with the spirit whose message they're delivering. Kyra always tried to stay neutral. She could sympathize with somebody's tragic death, but that was it. Showing any emotion, like sadness, fear, despair or even anger could make her unstable. The spirits would sense it and then attack.

Kyra already had experience with that. It wasn't the first time and it won't work again. For once, yes, it was horrible what happened to them, but the fact they were trying to possess her when she let her guard down (not to mention tormenting her just coz they can as well as refusing to leave) made her feel less and less sympathy for them. Now, it was just another job.

However, she wondered why they suddenly decided to change tactics. They knew she didn't trust them anymore, but... then it hit her.

This was all just a game for the children. Now that Kyra altered the rules, especially by befriending the Animatronics and the former murder turned Animatronic Hybrid, as well as revealing the truth, they try to make peace with her and show themselves as innocent and get on Kyra's (who was now practically controling the situation) good side. Smart move – won't work, though. If they really want to get on her good side, they should JUST move on ALREADY. It wasn't that hard.

The rest was Kyra's quest, not their.

Although, she sometimes had doubt.

She heard a low growl and saw Plushtrap with a worried look on his expression. She winked.

„Don't worry, I'm fine." She grinned. „But we better go now and prepare the ambush."

Plushtrap blinked, but then nodded firmly.

 **xXx**

 _Since you've been gone_

 _I've been singing this stupid song_

 _So I could ponder_

 _The sanity of your mother_

 **xXx**

A humanoid-shaped being was staring down from the hallway at the room at the end. He looked like a small boy, except that he had red glowing eyes, sharp claws and a set of sharp teeth. And he was going to get inside that room. The others have failed, but he wouldn't.

Nightmare BB was moving through the dark hallway, the shadows covering him. He peeked inside, seeing the girl sleeping, her head being covered with the blanked. But there was no doubt she was there.

„ **HELLO?"**

He grinned as he saw that the girl wasn't moving. Perfect, just as he was.

„ **HA-HA!"**

He jumped on the bed, letting out a terrifying roar and slashing the blanked with his claw-like hands. A storm of feathers covered him as he stared at the pillows placed beneath the blanket.

A decoy.

„Gotcha!"

Nightmare BB turned around as Kyra and Plushtrap suddenly jumped out of Kyra's closet, shining the flashlight at him. Nightmare BB shrieked, sounding like a dying vampire exposed to sunlight and quickly ran out.

„Hey, wait a sec!" Kyra yelled, following him. „Where the hell are you going?!"

She stared at the dark, empty hallway.

„Hello?" she looked disappointed. „Guys, I just wanted to... talk."

She sighed. She thought that if talking helped her with the Animatronics, perhaps it would help with the Nightmares. But it seems like they weren't talkative as much as she wished.

„That's a downer." Kyra muttered, returning to her bedroom.

Plushtrap looked at her, feeling bad for her. He wanted to follow her, but sensed something behind him. He swiftly turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of a huge black bear with red eyes, staring at him.

The two stared at each other, Plushtrap slightly shaking. He was afraid, but he didn't show it. He wouldn't. Then, the bear slowly retreated back into the shadows, disappearing.

Plushtrap knew that Nightmare heard them.

Soon, they'll get an answer.

 **xXx**

 _Deep in the Fazbear company_

 _lies some animatronic history_

 _A family fun place for your kids to play_

 _Until the sun goes down for the rest of the day_

 _The robots tend to wander around at night_

 _They're looking for the night man to give him a fright_

 _All of the failures have been taken apart_

 _Except the facial recognition isn't doing its part_

 **xXx**

„Hey-yah!" Kyra greeted Freddy as he opened the door. „What's new?"

„Nothing much..." Freddy said as he let Kyra and Plushtrap in. „The same boring day, the same workers... Well, they actually put in working arcades so everyone is at the Party Area, trying them out."

„If it's so... Can I join in?" Kyra asked, grinning. Plushtrap rolled his eyes.

„Sure." Freddy shrugged.

The three went to the Party Area, where the arcades were. Lo and behold, all Animatronics were gathered around one of them. Foxy and Bonnie were playing some sort of racing game, with Puppet, Toy Bonnie, BB, Goldie, Toy Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Toy Chica, Cakey and Muffin watching them. Springtrap was in a corner, not taking part in any of it, just observing.

„Ha, I won!" Bonnie exclaimed, much to Foxy's annoyance.

„I want another round!" Foxy growled.

„Hey, I and Goldie were going next." Toy Bonnie protested.

„I doubt anyone's going next." Springtrap said. Cue to everyone turning to him, confused, with Springtrap nodding towards Freddy, Kyra and Plushtrap.

„Hi Kyra! Nice to see you!" Chica said.

„Ditto." Kyra said. „So, Freddy told me you got a few arcades."

„Yep! Wanna try them out?" Toy Freddy asked.

„Shouldn't I pay for playing them or something?" Kyra asked.

„That's what I've also been wondering." Puppet shoot a glare to the others, who gave him a confused _What?_ expression.

„They're still in the demo. We're just testing them out." Toy Bonnie said. Puppet face-palmed. Kyra chuckled.

„Yeeeaaahh... perhaps another time. When the place actually opens." Kyra said.

„Okay..." Toy Bonnie shrugged. „I'm calling dibs on the next round!"

„NO!"

Cue arguing, mainly between Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy.

„Unbelievable." Kyra muttered.

„They wouldn't argue if you said _yes_." Balloon Boy laughed.

„Aren't there like more of those types of arcades?" Mangle asked, pointing at the rest.

„Seems like they want to play this specific one." Chica said.

„Boys and their videogames... who would understand them." Toy Chica rolled her eyes.

„So, do you have any news?" Freddy turned to Kyra.

„Nothing specific. However, I actually brought a couple of newspaper articles I thought you should know about." Kyra reached for her backpack and shuffled through them. „Huh? Owwwww, I brought the wrong ones!"

She planned to show them the newspaper articles about _The Missing Children Incident._ Instead, she brought the ones with the Night Guard add.

„May I see it?" Freddy asked. Kyra gave him one, which he read out loud.

„ _HELP WANTED! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week."_ Freddy rose an eye-brow, looking confused and surprised. „What?"

„Yeah, who would want to work here for 120 bucks a week?" Springtrap chuckled in a rather black comedy manner. „Didn't know they were also advertising injuries at the job."

Cue Freddy shooting him a glare.

„Well, people obviously did. The actual number is not known." Kyra said, shooting Springtrap a glare as well. The Hybrid gave her a look which pretty much said _What did I do now?_.

„What are you guys looking at?" Toy Bonnie approached them.

„It's an advertisment for the Night Guard job." Kyra explained.

„Whaaat? Gimme that!" Toy Bonnie snatched it from Freddy's hands. „Wooo, nice picture. But I agree with Springtrap – who would want to work here for 120 bucks?"

„Somebody desperate?" Toy Chica suggested. Toy Bonnie shrugged.

„That's from 1993. I have two more." Kyra took out the other two adds. One was taken by Toy Freddy. The other Animatronics also gathered around.

„ _HELP WANTED! Grand Re-opening! Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong? $100.50 a week!_ " Goldie read it, peeking over Toy Freddy's shoulder.

„That's us!" Toy Chica exclaimed, looking at the picture.

„Awww, aren't you gorgeous?" Springtrap said in a mocking tone. Cue to the Toy Trio glaring at him with black eyes.

„$100.50. That's less than the first one." Bonnie said.

„That's from 1987." Kyra said.

Cue silence.

The Animatronics looked at each other, then at Kyra, waiting.

„So? What about that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

„Nope. Doesn't ring any bells." Toy Freddy said.

„Sorry, but I'm clueless as well." Puppet added.

Kyra gave them a confused look.

„We seriously need to work on your memory, guys." She said.

„Is that year important?" Toy Chica said.

„One by one. You'll remember. Eventually... I hope." Kyra then pointed at the third one in Springtrap's hands. „That's the most recent."

„ _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction! Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_ " Springtrap read. „They had no idea."

„So, that's the place where you were?" Goldie asked. Springtrap glanced at him.

„Yes." he said after a short pause. „Worst week ever. And it hasn't even opened."

„Well, I'm glad it didn't." Mangle said. „Who would anyways want to go to a horror attraction?"

Cue Kyra rising her hand, with everyone giving her a confused look.

„Err, I think that answers ye question." Foxy said.

„Okay, I get the horror attractions. But a horror attraction based on us?" Bonnie gave a confused look.

„Well, they had a good base story." Kyra replied, shrugging.

„I'm glad that it didn't work out and we're back." Chica said.

„I kinda wondered – Fazbear's Fright burned down..." Kyra eyed Springtrap.

„I have nothing to do with that." Springtrap replied.

„Of course not, HAHAHAHAH!" BB said in a mocking tone. Springtrap shoot him a glare.

„Well, what I actually wanted to know is if you guys perhaps remember any encounter with the Night Guards you had. Except for Springtrap, since he obviously does." Kyra said.

„Never got to know him. And I still don't get him what kept him away from going. I mean, there was, like an exit right next to the Office." Springtrap said. „Perhaps he just really liked to annoy me."

„Who knows..." Kyra muttered. „What about the rest?"

„I... can't really remember." Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Okay, don't worry. I can you tell what was going on." Kyra said.

"Really? How do you know?" Toy Chica asked.

"As a Messenger, I sometimes recieve visions of the past. And believe me, I've seen a lot of them..." Kyra paused. „If not ALL of them."

„So, can't you just tell us everything now?" Bonnie asked.

„Obviously, I can't." Kyra replied. „You already experienced how it is when I blurt out the entire truth."

Cue silence.

„Lass is right." Foxy said in the name of everyone.

„Besides, I believe you will eventually remember what happened." Kyra added.

„We hope so..." Chica started, but got cut off by Springtrap.

„I had amnesia at the start, but remembered afterwards what happened. I wish I didn't." he said.

The Animatronics looked a bit confused and not really comfortable with getting their memories back, especially after what Springtrap said.

„You're not the only one. Even I have memories I'd rather forget. However, I doubt that'll ever be possible. Even if I damaged my brain somehow. A small part will always... always _know._ " Kyra said.

„Now that you're saying... I really can't say that I remember, but I do know that we had a good reason for, for hunting the Night Guards." Puppet said, rather reluctantly.

„Because it was a Night Guard who murdered the children." Kyra said. Silence filled the room as everyone thought about it.

Yes, they had been hunting the Night Guard for that reason. Every night, relentlessly and showing no mercy. But, did their thirst for justice make them heros, as they just wanted to help the children who got killed – or did it make them even bigger monsters?

„You couldn't trust any of them, anyways." Puppet concluded. „None of the adults, especially the staff."

„Okay, I can't argue with the distrust point. However, did you really have to go after every adult in the place? Did you even know who the actual murderer is? Or just decided to kill every person until you got a lucky kill?" Kyra asked in a rather blunt manner. The tension following it could be cut with scissors. „I don't expect an answer. I just want you to think about it. I do think that the excuse of being in shock and desperation holds water and that you were blinded by seeking revenge so you couldn't see what you were actually doing – the same going for the children. However, nobody ever thought that perhaps, killing somebody will turn you as well into a killer? Not to mention that killing 3 people makes you a _serial killer._ Pretty weak, if you ask me." Kyra glanced at Puppet, who had a look of guilty. „I have a lot of experience with spirits. Whatever they were in life, they ain't anymore in death."

„They're still children..." Puppet muttered weakly.

„Children who are turning mine, and probably the lifes of every other person they encountered into something from a horror movie – perhaps _Jigsaw,_ as they see it now as a mind-screw game _._ Luckily, it got toned somewhat down and I've been ambushing the Nightmares themselves..." Kyra and Plushtrap exchanged looks (the Animatronics, even Springtrap, were dumbfounded – having no idea what she was talking about). „But it ain't over. And I have no means of forcing them to move on – they'll have to do it on their own, which I highly doubt they will. On the other hand, it IS my fault they're here..."

„What do you mean?" Goldie asked.

„I actually died in a car crash accident 5-6 months ago."

„WHAT?!"

Springtrap rolled his eyes as he saw everyone's shocked expression.

„Here we go again..." he muttered.

„And I was the one who accidentally brought them back." Kyra said, playing with her fingers and looking down, looking somewhat ashamed. „I was in some sort of limbo and saw them surrounding me. They were asking me to help them, but never said about what or even how I was supposed to help them. Then they started to talk about nosense, like I'd get some sort of _guide_ , then that they'll _show me their pain_ , then having a big party and how I was invited. When I told them I don't want to join, they started to tell me to leave. They even chanted _Leave now! Leave now!_ It was creepy. _"_ Kyra shuddered, her eyes slightly widening. „I remember a boy appearing behind me, with probably the creepiest slasher smile on his face and told me that _I don't belong there_ and pushed me into an abyss. That's when I woke up in the hospital. Few days later, I found out that all of them somewhat clung to me and re-appeared back here as spirits. After that, the tormening started. They would show me visions of the past or whatever happened, but sometimes..."

Kyra bit her lip. The Animatronics stared at her, anxiously awaiting for the next part.

„Sometimes, they'd make me a victim. They'd show you guys chasing me around and threaten me to kill you, even in the for of a little _kid_. Then I would hear laughter... Child laughter... I couldn't sleep for nights when it started... And it would continue every time I fell asleep. I was sleep deprived for two whole weeks at one point... Then they stopped, but started it again and this time when I'd be chased around, they'd show up and trip me or grab me so you would catch up and... all I can say is that the next thing I saw was red. And metal. A lot's of metal."

She saw the horrified expressions on the Animatronics faces. Even Puppet, who was in denial, was completely shocked.

„Not only that, but they also attempted to possess me a few times since I've been through an emotional turmoil at that time. The next thing I knew was waking up in the bathroom with a razor in my hands and my palm cut and bleeding..." Kyra took off her fingerless gloves to show them the small scar. „I should've been happy I missed the veins... And then..."

„I can't listen to it anymore!" Toy Chica finally snapped. „How could they do that?!"

„Because they weren't satisfied with my accomplishments. The deal was I would find out what happened to them as I didn't know they were the children who were killed a long time ago. I did! I did exactly what they wanted! I found out they were murdered and I found out what happened to their murderer and that was supposed to be it! But they wouldn't leave... They remained..." Kyra looked at the Animatronics with a look of desperation. „When I came to Freddy's for the first time, I was seeking a way to finally end this. Without bloodshed, if it's possible..."

„The way I see it..." Springtrap rose his voice. „We'll have to make sure _your_ blood won't be the one shed."

„Does it even make sense that during my last dream-vision, they projected themselves as victims again, reminding me of their murder? I don't even know what I should do." Kyra said. „I'm slowly growing desperate and I need help. I know they didn't deserve to die, but that doesn't mean that everyone else has to suffer for that. And I don't want to project myself now as a selfish brat..."

„Kyra, you're here a victim as well." Freddy interupted, putting his hand on her shoulders. „We neither wanted this to happen. But you're right, it happened and it needs to be fixed. I already said I'd help you."

„Count us in as well." Toy Freddy stepped out, with the rest also nodding and agreeing. All but Puppet and Springtrap. However, the Hybrid stepped out without hesitation.

„We're kinda stuck in this situation, so I'll help." He said. He then looked at Puppet.

The Puppet was still reluctant. He couldn't believe the children would attempt to decieve them, while at the same time torturing somebody who has nothing to do with what happened. He felt like a dumbass for not believing Kyra at first. He was sure that those children were still innocent, even after death.

But at the end – they became what they hated. And they enjoyed it, turning it into a twisted game.

„It seems like nothing is what it seems, huh?" Puppet asked. „The world ain't black and white as I thought."

„That's something you'll have to learn. It is a painful lesson, but everyone has to go through that. Just, just doubt a bit more, okay?" Kyra said in a comforting tone. „Don't take everything for granted. I had to learn this very early on. Everyone has a mask and you need to make the right decision – even if it isn't the best one."

Puppet slowly nodded, agreeing with her.

„So, can I now play on the arcades?" Kyra gave the Animatronics a sheepish smile. They started at her for a bit, surprised with how fast she changed the topic. „Hey, I came here to have some fun. And in the newspaper article stood that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a _magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ I know it ain't open yet, but I really want to have some fun now. So?"

„Ugh, uh... you sure? Don't cry if I beat you at that racing game." Toy Bonnie said with a sly smile.

„Who says yer goin' first?" Foxy interupted.

„Guys, there are, like, arcades open for everyone." Chica got between them.

„ _But we want to play that one!"_

Springtrap rolled his eyes when the arguing started all over again. The Animatronics were behaving like little children. It was like he was the only adult around...

Springtrap's eyes widened at that thought.

True, he was the only _adult_. The only adult possessing an Animatronic. Considering that some of his previous personality was transferred into the Animatronic he was now, it wasn't surprising the rest acted like little kids. Because they were possessed by _kids_. Some of their childish personality remained.

Just as Puppet distrust of him.

Springtrap felt the air temperature dropping several degrees. It was freezing, but it seems like only he noticed it.

He looked around, spotting the culprits in a dark corner.

6 children, glaring daggers at him.

The boy in the front mouthed something and then they disappeared. However, while not hearing it, Springtrap knew exactly what he said.

 **You won't get an another chance.**

 **xXx**

 _In the nighttime when you're all alone_

 _The clock strikes 12, and we come home_

 _Sing on, on, join our haunted song_

 _'Til your life is gone_


	27. I Hope You Die

Hi guys! Back with a new chapter! :D

I see that now people are slowly starting to move over to William's side. Remember, he was the Vincent/Purple Guy character in FNaF: Our Little Horror Story and FNaF: Survive The Night. Kinda surprising when a character labeled as a monster decides to redeem himself, isn't it? Remember, in this story, nobody's really innocent.

Anyways, I have a few announcements:

*Scott is doing it again. It seems like, according to his latest comments, FNaF World is coming either tomorrow, or this weekend. Well, at least he was serious about releasing FNaF World in 2016. XD

*It seems like (according to the news on FNaF Reddit), there'll be several FNaF songs released this Friday (aka tomorrow), one of them being a _FNaF World song._ Can't wait to hear that! XD

Anyways, speaking of songs, this one has **Die in a Fire** by **The Living Tombstone** , **I'm the Purple Guy** by **DAGames** , **Is It Something Out There?** by **FlannyrGreeneyed Meganekko** and **Not The End** by **Sayonara Maxwell.**

Mostly songs involving the children and Purple Guy. The lyrics, despite seemingly random, as always have a connection to the chapter inside which they're featured.

Oh, and the Nightmares are back (and yes, I know Nightmare BB is canon, but I'm sticking him with the Halloween Pack). Also, the title of the chapter is what the kids think of Springtrap and Kyra.

Enjoy!

 **Edit: Damn it Scott - FNaF World came out a day earlier 21.01 XD**

* * *

 **Night 26: I Hope You Die**

 _I really hate you_

 _Stop getting in my way_

 _I've lost my patience_

 _When are you gonna decay?_

 _I want to throw you out_

 _Just like my broken TV_

 _If you'll come back once more_

 _It shall be painful you'll see!_

 _I hope you die in a fire!_

 _..._

 **xXxXx**

*thump* *thump* *thump*

Plushtraš opened his eyes as he heard something rumbling. It sounded like heavy steps.

And it was coming from downstairs.

He looked at Kyra. It was late evening and Kyra was sleeping like a stone. Not even the atomic bomb could wake her up, due her being exhausted from the previous night. He didn't want to wake her up as she deserved some rest. He reluctantly slipped out of the bed and slowly tip-toed downstairs to the living room. He was small, silent and had a knack for hiding and biting. Whatever was going on, Plushtrap was sure he could handle it.

However, what he saw made him doubt his decision.

All Nightmares have gathered in the living room. On one side were Nightmare Freddy, the Freddles Trio, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare and on the other side were Jack-o'-Chica, her Jack-o'-Lantern, Jack-o'-Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne. All of them were in the living room, all the Nightmares, RIGHT UNDER KYRA'S BEDROOM. Plushtrap was slowly panicking. He feared that all of them would try to attack the girl.

However, after listening closely, he realized that the two groups were arguing. Specifically, it was an argument between Nightmare and Nightmarionne.

„...Forget it!" Nightmarionne hissed. He sounded like Puppet, but his voice sounded twisted, perhaps demonic. Nightmare frowned, glaring at Nightmarionne.

„She offered to talk to us. If you and your team don't want to consider it, that's not my problem." Nightmare said.

„Why would we even want to talk to her?" Nightmarionne asked. „I say we just cut the facade and attack."

Nightmare growled, grabbing Nightmarionne by his neck with his clawed hand.

„I'm in charge here, you stupid doll!" Nighmare growled. Nightmarionne's eyes widened in shock as he started at Nightmare. „And I say that we'll keep it low, for now."

He tossed Nightmarionne back, with Jack-o-Chica and Jack-o-Bonnie catching him.

„You were never invited to come here. However, since you're here, you'll follow our rules." Nightmare said, his red eyes glowing.

Plushtrap was shaking in fear. Obviously, the Nightmares have planned to do something to Kyra. He didn't know what, but he had to do something and prevent any harm on the girl.

Nightmarionne glared at Nightmare.

„Okay..." he whispered.

„I want to know what she has to say." Nightmare said. „Then we'll figure out what's next."

Plushtrap held his breath and quickly zipped away.

It seemed like the Nightmares were ready to negotiate with Kyra.

 **xXx**

 _I trapped myself away_

 _From immortal dismay_

 _Then the blood so profound_

 _Came to send me down_

 _All the cables in my brain_

 _Making me go insane_

 _But the soul still lives!_

 _I AM, the Purple Guy!_

 _..._

 **xXx**

 _First day off I've been there alone,_

 _Stood outside the house with a lonely frown_

 _Frozen to the bone, it is well known_

 _That I hate it on my own_

Springtrap opened his eyes.

 _Suddenly a big man showed up_

 _Said he'd give me cake if I'd move up_

 _Told me I'm a good girl with a smile_

 _Since then it's been a while_

He was sitting inside the Safe Room, leaned against the wall. None of the other Animatronics wanted to set a step there, so he had his peace. Well, _had_. Turns out, he wasn't as alone as he hoped.

They were there – standing and staring.

 _Quietly he laughed as I cried aloud_

 _He surely felt so proud_

„You really don't want to go away, huh? At least, you can." Springtrap said, staring back.

„You're a bad 'bot." The spirit of a girl said.

„And you're not better either." Springtrap replied.

He wasn't afraid of what they'll do to him. He was doomed anyway, from the very start. From his first kill. He knew that, but it seemed like the children didn't. They didn't know what they're doing to themselves.

 _We have no excuses_

 _For the pain and death of us_

 _Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries,_

 _We won't ever see the skies_

„You got what you wanted. Better get away before something worse happens." Springtrap said in a slightly mocking tone, flashing his signature grin.

„You're just trying to make fun of us. But you won't get away with it." A boy said.

Springtrap narrowed his eyes.

„Even with that grand scheme, you're all just stupid little kids." He said. „You'll never learn your lessons if you don't listen."

„Everything you say is a lie!" Another boy growled.

„Is it?..." Springtrap whispered.

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last moment that we both share_

 _You can run but you can't hide,_

 _Get ready for a ride!_

„Then this is a lie as well: you continue like that, you'll be trapped in an eternal cycle of madness and emptiness. You tasted blood – you'll only wish for more." Springtrap told them. He knew that from his own experience.

 _Helping them, I felt so so sad_

 _Where is your mom and where's your dad?_

 _Where's the silly smile that you once had?_

 _It makes me really mad!_

„Liar, liar! You're a liar!" A girl screamed at him. Springtrap closed his eyes, a serene expression on his face as he listened to their accusations.

„You're a bad man!"

„You're a liar!"

„You're a MURDERER!"

„We'll make your life Hell!"

„WE HOPE YOU DIE AND SUFFER FOREVER!"

„You should've burned in that fire!"

„Why are you COMING BACK?!"

 _I can give you life, but I can't give you peace_

 _I'll build you a body piece by piece_

 _You will live forever, I think that's really clever_

 _For you to get revenge_

He listened to their angry screams. For some reason, it didn't bother him so much. Perhaps because he already went through it so many times. He knew what he did and he accepted his fate. Though that fate had an unexpected twist.

„And she too..."

Springtrap's eyes opened.

 _Quietly I laughed as they start to stand_

 _Everything goes as I planned!_

He glared at the boy who said that, their ringleader.

The very first one who died.

The boy was grinning darkly, happy he got some reaction from the Hybrid.

 _We have no excuses_

 _For the pain and death of us_

 _Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries,_

 _We won't ever see the skies_

„If you're already threating me, then leave Kyra alone." Springtrap told them, standing up.

„We won't! She deserves to suffer as well!" A girl replied.

„Why?" Springtrap asked.

„Because she doesn't want to play with us. She's a fun breaker." The girl pouted.

„She'd probably have more fun if you didn't terrorize her so much." Springtrap said.

„Then we wouldn't have any fun!" The ringleader said.

„YEAH!"

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last moment that we both share_

 _You can run but you can't hide_

 _Get ready for a ride!_

„She doesn't want to help us either..." Their ringleader continued.

„She was supposed to help us destroy ya!" Another boy exclaimed.

„I heard a different story..." Springtrap muttered.

 _We've lost so much time_

 _Of our happy little youth_

 _Look me in the eye and see my little smile,_

 _Now you know the truth_

„We changed the game rules after she found out the truth." The ringleader said. His eyes began glowing. „And you will pay. You'll be hurt. And since she is so nice to you, we will break her too!"

„Tee-he! That's a rhyme!" A girl giggled.

 _„And since she is so nice to you, we will break her too! And since she is so nice to you, we will break her too! And since she is so nice to you, we will break her too!"_ They started chanting in a sing-song voice.

„This our home now. We won't go away. NEVER!"

The children laughed, fading away.

„We'll play games all the time – we we'll have a lot of fun – Everyone is a bad player in this game - We will PUNISH EVERYONE!"

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last breathe of this heavy air_

 _Thank you for the care, it is only fair,_

 _This is our last prayer_

 _„Whatever happens to her and everyone else is **YOUR FAULT**!"_

 ** _„YOUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _„YOUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _„YOUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _„YOUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _„YOUR FAULT!"_**

Springtrap punched the wall in anger as the words continued echoing in his head. They couldn't be reasoned with anymore. They passed the line. The innocent children are gone.

Only their shadows were left.

„What have I done?" he whispered.

 **xXx**

 _Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions!_

 _The grand exit of innocent ones!_

 _Come on, come a little closer,_

 _I will make sure that you are gone forever!_

 _So here comes the payback hour._

 _Do I fight back or hideaway and cower?_

 _Alas, the Spring Trap is merely nothing,_

 _I will get out and then we'll see who's laughing!_

 _A stroke of knife - and kids are no more,_

 _A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more,_

 _They sure want to have a peak at,_

 _Oh, I sure do love my job here –_

 **xXx**

„Here is the rest!"

Kyra pretty much threw the newspaper articles on the table. The first three were the ones from the previous night.

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Grand Re-opening!_**

 _Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

 _Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

 _What could go wrong?_

 _$100.50 a week!_

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

...

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week._

 _To apply call:die_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

...

 ** _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!_**

 _Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

 _Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way!_

...

That were mostly the adds. The rest contained some parts of the story. The 'bots picked them up and started reading through them. Some had their eyes wide in surprise or confusion. Some showed sadness. Some were just silent.

„You see, I kinda wanted to discuss those with you." Kyra took a deep breath. „I know it isn't easy..."

„It's okay." Freddy cut her off. Kyra gave him a surprised look. „We all want to know what happened as much as you do."

„Yep. Depression phase is over." Bonnie remarked dryly.

„Well, I'm glad." Kyra said. „I just hope you will start remembering soon."

„Ditto lass. Ditto." Foxy said.

Kyra pointed at one of the newspaper articles.

 ** _ROBOTS SCRAPPED._**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's is closing._**

 _After being open for only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors._

 _The new Animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company._

 _„It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday even if it is with a much smaller budget." – CEO Fazbear Ent."_

„That's from 1987." Kyra said. „As it says, it seems like you guys have been glitching out and got scrapped."

„I think that refers to them." Goldie pointed at Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

„Wait – why would we start glitching?" Toy Freddy asked. „We're supposed to be new, there's not malfunctioning. At least at that time."

„It wasn't just you." Kyra said. „See, in one of my visions, I was kinda looking through the eyes of one of the Night Guards – don't ask how, it just happened – and not only were Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy walking, there were also you 5..." Kyra pointed at Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Goldie. „...Mangle, Puppet, Balloon Boy, an Endoskeleton..."

Cue to WTF?!-expressions on everyone's faces.

„... two Shadow Animatronics or whatever they were and some sort of female pink-purple palette swap of BB called JJ..."

„HAH-HAH!" BB grinned.

„And even the Paper Plates were moving!" Kyra concluded.

Everyone gave her this awkward look which just screamed _WTF?! are you talking about?!_

„Are you sure _that_ wasn't just a dream?" Mangle asked.

Kyra frowned and pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

„I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I am able to distinguish a dream from a vision." She said.

„Okay, just checking." Mangle said.

„All in all – Toy Team got scrapped, Refurbs rule! Move on please." Bonnie said, with the Toys glaring at him.

„What I want to say is that those malfunctions weren't accidental." Kyra said.

„They weren't?" Puppet said. It sounded less like a question and more like an acknowledgement.

„I'll get to that later." Kyra said. „Here's what I actually wanted to show you."

 ** _Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found_** _._

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into the back room during the late hours of operation of Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th._

 _While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._

„That's just sick." Chica said. „Becoming one of us to kill children. That man is a psycho!"

„I think that the actual word is sociopath." Springtrap said.

 ** _Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted_.**

 _Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

 _„It's a tragedy."_

„Apparently, he knew how to clean up." Springtrap added. „And it sounds like it was well planned..."

He lifted his head with everyone else staring at him with wide eyes and confused expressions.

„Umm... that's just my opinion." Springtrap muttered, stuttering. He didn't really like the looks everyone was giving him.

„If you ask me, it was well planned. Except for the fact that he missed the cameras." Kyra said, eyeing Springtrap. Once everyone turned to Kyra, Springtrap rolled his eyes in annoyance. He kinda missed the cams.

„Okay, here's what we know. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, June 26, during the night and they got lured into a backroom. And The Murderer was dressed in a mascot suit." Kyra said. „And the bodies have never been found."

„I actually wonder _which_ suit was used." Freddy frowned.

„Why should that matter?" Springtrap asked, sounding annoyed.

„Because if it was one of us, I'd really like to ask something the Animatronic in question." Freddy said.

„And that would be?" Springtrap asked.

„I want to know if this could've been prevented." Freddy said. „Just that. Just been wondering."

Springtrap went silent, not daring to look him in the eyes. Kyra bit her lip.

She could've told the Animatronics which one was it, but she knew that this was something Springtrap had to reveal by himself.

 ** _Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation._**

 _Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth of the mascots._

 _One parent alikened them to „reanimated carcasses"._

„I think this is sometime past 1987." Kyra said. „But before 1993, when the last location closed pre-Fazbear's Fright. And truthfully, there were some theories about what happened to the bodies. That they were stuffed into the suits."

The Animatronics had a look of disgust on their faces and a little glance at Springtrap, whose tattered suit exposed the corpse... ummm, _prop,_ showing what exactly happens when being stuffed into an Animatronic suit. Kyra couldn't blame them. It's not like they wanted it. She exchanged looks with Plushtrap and then looked back at the Animatronics.

„That's probably why the children used _'stuff the Night Guard in a suit' modus operandi_. For once, they knew it was a Night Guard, but for some reason, they decided to kill every person. At least every adult who was very probably a staff member." Kyra said. „That's when you were haunted."

„I dunno if it counts as a memory... But I think I was staring into a camera. A lot's of staring." Bonnie said, rubbing his chin, looking upwards as he tried to remember.

„Probably." Kyra shrugged.

 ** _Local pizzeria said to close by year's end._**

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by the year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

„ _These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on." – CEO._

„That's from '93. Pretty sad when you think about it." Kyra said.

„Gotta agree with you." Toy Bonnie said.

 ** _IT BURNS!_**

 ** _Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!_**

 _A new local attraction based on an acient pizzeris chain burned down overnight._

 _Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring._

 _Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at a public auction._

„So, they say it was faulty wiring which burned Fazbear's Fright down." Toy Chica said. „Then why are you asking Springtrap about that?"

„Because I'm pretty sure that the fire didn't start on accident. I dunno who started it, but honestly there are people who'd do it." Kyra said.

„Wait, what's up with this public auction thing?" Goldie asked.

„As much as I know, there was supposed to be some sort of public auction, but the entire pizzeria, company and whatever was in it was bought by somebody and well... here we are!" Kyra said.

„I hope it'll open soon." Chica said. „This time, we'll make sure nobody dies."

The rest agreed with her.

Springtrap distanced himself from the others as they were talking about what they would do once it opens. His place wasn't with them anyways. He didn't belong into the Fazbear Family.

 _Wanna play...?_

Springtrap's ears jerked as he heard a voice whispering. He looked around, seeing the ringleader from earlier grinning at him.  
 _How much time do you think it'll pass till they find out about it?_

Springtrap frowned. The boy pouted.

 _We're waiting..._

With that, he vanished.

Springtrap clenched his fist. Now he knew who set the fire. It was meant for him. But he survived.

And now, his presence is threating the life's of everyone else involved.

 **xXx**

 _I hope you die in a fire!_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,_

 _hope you'll get shot and expire!_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _Hope this is what you desire!_

 ** _I hope you die in a fire!_**


	28. Hello? Hello?

Hello, hello? I'm back!

Woa, what a week! First, Scott posts FNaF World earlier. I didn't play it though, but I watched a few play-troughs and I love it! XD The Animatronics are so adorable and awesome, the story is pretty mysterious and there are some hidden messages. Only that there were a lot of people on Steam flaming it (some without playing the game) so Scott took it down (he wasn't satisfied with the game and admitted he felt he rushed it) and decided to update it and release it once he updates it. The people on Reddit posted some good ideas which Scott might incorporate into the game. Can't wait for it! ;3 Scott's awesome!

Not to mention all the FNaF fan-games...

Anyways, those who read OLHS, I remember a comment telling that Skylar should've let the Toys listen to Phone Guy's FNaF/N4 call so they would stop being jerks towards her. While not used, Phone Guy's calls are reappearing in the following chapters. With all Animatronics listening to them. Also, ACT 3 is slowly coming to it's end.

Also, the _ringleader_ is technically Game Over's version of _Peter_ from OLHS. And the murderer _is_ still the villain... from the kids' perspective. And pretty much the Animatronics' perspective as well.

Songs are **Not Here All Night (I'm The Phone Guy)** by **DAGames** and **Ring Dinge Ding** by **DJ Splash** (known as Kyra's ringtone).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 27: Hello? Hello?**

 _Just be very, very wary as the night goes on_

 _I may be there in the beginning_

 _But not for long_

 _I pre-recorded messages to keep you ALIVE!_

 _(I'm not here all night)_

 **xXxXx**

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _(Com'n!)_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

 _(Get your hands up!)_

„Hello? Kyra here." Kyra answered the call on her mobile phone.

 _„Hi, Kyra! How are you doing?"_ Rebecca's voice was heared. Kyra put it on the loud-speaker, so Plushtrap, who was along with her in the room, could hear it.

„I'm surprised you actually remembered to check on me." Kyra said dryly. Plushtrap rolled his eyes.

 _„Had I known you couldn't take care of yourself, I would've called earlier._ " Rebecca sounded annoyed, a response to her granddaughter's sarcasm. _„But since you can,... can you?"_

„Yeah, I can and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kyra said.

 _„Good. Then you're better than your addict of a sister..."_

 _„WHERE ARE MY PILLS?!"_

Kyra and Plushtrap slightly jumped when Hannah yelled from the background.

 _„You already took the medicine you needed!"_ Rebecca yelled back.

 _„I meant the other ones! Where are they?"_

 _„For the last time, Hannah – YOU. ARE. NOT. CRAZY!"_

„Oh, boy..." Kyra sighed.

 _„I'm still trying to convince your sister to accept her gift."_ Rebecca said. _„But now she's acting like some sort of druggie."_

 _„I'M NOT!"_

 _„I threw them away!"_ Rebecca yelled at Hannah. _„You won't get any anymore!"_

 ** _„WHAT?!"_**

„Should I hang up?" Kyra asked.

 _„Just wait a bit..."_

Kyra could hear Rebecca walking over to Hannah and the two arguing about something. There was a loud _bang_ sound. It seemed like somebody slammed the door.

 _„I'm sorry for letting you wait, but your sister is irritates the living daylight out of me._ " Rebecca muttered something under her breath. _„Why can't she be more like you?_ "

„Ummmm... gran Becky?"

 _„Oh, sorry dear, I was just thinking about something..."_ Rebecca sounded slightly more cheerful. _„Anyways, is there anything you need?"_

„No, thanks. I'm fine." Kyra replied. She paused for a moment. „Um, actually, there's something I want to talk about you."

 _„What is it?_ " Rebecca asked.

„I still cannot get rid off the children spirits who got attached to me. Though, they did tone down their actions." Kyra said. „I tried everything I knew, but they wouldn't go away."

 _„Well, if they're toning downt their actions, it means either they are slowly getting bored and making up their mind about what to do next, or..."_ Rebecca paused. _„... or, they are planning something. You never know with ghosts. Especially those seeking revenge. Be careful."_

„Speaking of seeking revenge... I... kinda encountered the spirit of their murderer." Kyra bit her lip.

There was silence on the other side.

 _„And?"_ Rebecca didn't sound upset nor curious.

„He's bound to an Animatronic. He seemed to have... well dunno if he really _really_ feels guilty for his actions, but he seems to want to fix things..."

 _„Where's the problem?"_ Rebecca asked. _„Is he the reason why those brats won't move on?"_

„I think he is. They just dragged me into this. I mean, the deal I made with them was fullified and I really don't know what else to do." Kyra said. „Although, I believe they want to get revenge on him. Again."

 _„And they're using you as both anchor for staying and vessel for traveling around."_ Rebecca sounded stern. She was upset, but not on the level of freaking out.

„I guess so." Kyra muttered.

 _„Things don't seem well..."_ Rebecca paused, thinking about the situation. _„... You can't really reason with a ghost who turns against the Messanger. They're already lost cases unless you do something which would snap them out."_

„I wonder what..." Kyra rolled her eyes. Yep, she knew about that.

 _„It should be something which'll shock them to the point of numbness. But that varies from spirit to spirit."_ Rebecca said.

„I know about that. But I'm currently seeking for the solution."

 _„Then why are you asking me?! I have no idea how to help a bunch of children spirits I don't know! Especially not from this distance."_

Kyra sighed.

„You know what? I'll deal with it. I have an idea, but it'll take a bit."

 _„Okay. Now, considering that... murderer?"_

„He calls himself Springtrap."

 _„Springtrap... seriously? Anyway, if he wants to redeem himself, it's him you should aid – not the kids. Sometimes, what people were during life and what they are during death ain't the same. But be careful. Your safety is top priority and nobody should tell you otherwise."_

„I know." Kyra said. „As you said, I can take care of myself."

 _„Which, as I said, is the reason I know I can leave you alone dealing with it. Unlike your sister."_ Rebecca sounded a bit irritated at the mention of Hannah. _„She sometimes reminds me of your mother."_

„And I don't?" Kyra asked.

 _„...No."_ It was a short, quiet answer.

„So, I'm more like my dad?"

Rebecca didn't answer for a bit. However, when she did, she sounded like something pissed her off.

 _„Sadly. You and your father have the same eye-color. But I believe that is the only thing you share. Well, I'm actually pretty sure that IS the only thing you share. You're a Ravenhearst and not like your father."_

„Speaking of which... what happened to dad?" Kyra asked.

 _„He's a taboo. No more talking. I wish you luck with your quest."_

With that, Rebecca hung up.

Kyra looked at Plushtrap with a confused look.

„I would really like to know what dad did that made grandma, mom, grandpa and Hannah never talk about it." Kyra muttered, slightly annoyed. „Of course, it's not _that_ hard to piss off gran Becky."

Plushtrap chuckled a bit.

„Okay, so we have Fazbear's and a dark family secret to solve." Kyra said. „I think I'm choosing Fazbear's, for now."

She went over to the shoe-box on the bed. Inside were Phone Guy's tapes. She took one out.

„Time for them to hear what Phone Guy has to say!"

 **xXx**

Springtrap was sitting inside the Safe Room, thinking about the previous night. Even after deciding he doesn't want to be a threat... he's still a threat! He grinned slightly.

Seems like he's still the villain of the story.

Of course, his true identity is still hidden. The Animatronics are now too distracted helping Kyra out to pay any mind to him. Except for Puppet, but he was another story. The kids were putting Puppet against him. Perhaps they were right with what they said...

Sometimes he wondered did he really change...

...or was it just in his head?

 _Another kill... one more time..._

„Hi, guys!"

He shook his head, snapping as he heard Kyra's voice.

 _What did happen?_

 **xXx**

„What is this?"

„Something you should hear."

Kyra was holding a casette and a recording device.

„Yeah, but what is _it_ that we should hear?" Chica asked as the Animatronics curiously gathered around the table on which Kyra put the device.

„That's the recording of one of the Night Guards who used to work here." Kyra said. The Animatronics gave her a surprised look.

„Are you sure we should hear it?" Mangle asked.

„I believe you should. Because, this guy, whom I dubbed Phone Guy, reveals a lot of things, which probably none of the public knew at that time." Kyra said. „So, you ready to hear it?"

The Animatronics glanced at each other. Springtrap was again in the background, leaning against a wall, a bit farther away from them, but still close enough to hear them.

„We are." Freddy said.

„I will stop the recording after every few sentences." Kyra added and started to play it.

„ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

„He sounds familiar." Bonnie said.

„Do you know when this recording was taken?" Toy Freddy asked.

„I think it was around the 90s. Perhaps the very year the previous location closed." Kyra said. „As he said, it's his last week. And his recording this for the next Night Guard."

„Well, let's see what tha man 'as to say." Foxy said.

 _„So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

„He's kidding, right?" Springtrap asked.

Kyra simply shrugged.

„I guess this was his way to deal with the paranoia." Kyra said. „And not to scare the newbie."

„ _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

„WHAT?" The Animatronics, spare Springtrap, looked a bit shocked.

„They already advertised this in the add. I don't think you should be surprised." Springtrap said.

„Okay, I get the part with them not being responsible for damage but,... cleaning the building?" Toy Bonnie was at loss.

„Not to mention that we were responsible for it." Chica muttered.

„All I can think off is that the management are idiots for not really doing much about it." Kyra said. „Thinking about it – the pizzeria had been opened with a smaller budget. Where the hell did they get the money for all the bleaching and cleaning and why didn't they invest it into something like..."

„...power?" Freddy added.

„Huh?" Kyra blinked. „What do you mean?"

„Some of the memories are coming back. There had been doors, similar to the ones in the Office over there." Freddy pointed at two hallways which led to the lone Office. „After some time, the power would turn off and they would rise..."

„...leaving the Night Guard at your mercy." Kyra said. Freddy gave her a surprised look, but then glanced away.

„Not something I'm proud off." He said.

„Consider this – you were haunted at that time. You couldn't really do anything." Kyra said. Plushtrap growled in agreement, nodding.

„But still..." Freddy trailed off.

 _„Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

„Woa, he's pretty nice." Toy Chica said. „Despite what he went through."

„He gave us the respect we didn't deserve." Goldie said in a gloomy, dark tone.

„He totally has me respect." Foxy said.

„I believe he's happy to hear that." Kyra gave them a small smile. „Remember how I stated not everyone held grudges? He was that guy."

„Key word: _was_." Puppet said. Kyra and Plushtrap rolled their eyes at the same time. While Springtrap chuckled, the rest was a bit confused.

„Just..." Kyra closed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly and biting her lip. Obviously, she was a bit annoyed, but kept calm and let the rest play.

„ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

„The Bite of _WHAT?!"_

„That was pretty much the reason why I asked you if you remember anything about 1987." Kyra said, backing away.

„Are you serious?" Toy Chica gave her a look of disbelief.

„Please tell us this is a joke." BB said. „It is, right?"

„Nope." Kyra said. Cue sighing. „I also was trying to figure out what happened. Well, all I got was that somebody bit somebody's frontal lobe off and you guys were blamed. Or, commited it."

„Just cut it off with all the drama!" Springtrap suddenly snapped. „Bo-hoo, bad things happened! Just that somebody lost a part of the body or died doesn't mean it's the end of world!"

His eyes were glowing, causing everyone to withdraw a bit. Kyra was a bit surprised by his sudden outburst, but wasn't scared. However, Plushtrap did hide behind her leg. Springtrap sighed.

„Is there more he has to say?" he asked. Kyra blinked, but then continued to play it.

 _„Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

„I kinda wondered... the same happens when being trapped in a spring-suit, right?" Kyra asked, looking at Springtrap. Cue the rest also staring at him, being the one Animatronic who had the most experience with unintentionally maiming people.

„It's much worse than that. If you trigger those spring locks, two things will happen: first the locks themselves will snap right into you, making deep cuts all over your body, and a split second later, all the animatronic parts, all that sharp steel and hard plastic will instantly be driven into your body. You will die, but it will be slow. You'll feel your organs punctured, the suit will grow wet with your blood, and you will know you're dying for long, long minutes. You'll try to scream, but you will be unable to: your vocal cords will be severed, and your lungs will fill with your own blood until you drown in it." Springtrap said.

„...ouch." Kyra muttered.

The Animatronics looked also horrified, slowly starting to doubt the body inside Springtrap was a prop. It just... it was too realistic for a prop.

Did they dare to ask him about it?

No.

 _„Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

„Okay, that's it." Kyra said once the message finished. „Although there are more..."

„... Which you are probably going to bring as well." Springtrap said. Kyra gave him a confused look. „Isn't it obvious? Although, it seems like some can't handle the truth..."

„Where'd you get that idea?" Puppet asked.

„You're all being too drama queens! It's annoying!" Springtrap growled at him.

„Sorry, Puppet, but I agree with Springtrap. At this point, you should be aware this will only get worse and worse." Kyra said. „So, just brace yourselves and try to get over it."

„Easy for you to say." Goldie said. „You already know what happened, but we don't know much."

„I know." Kyra said in a calming tone. „And I know you're all upset and sorry about what happened. But like said, the past cannot be changed. However, I believe all information you'll receive will be helpful in the future, no matter how disturbing it is. I know it best as I had to deal with a lot of disturbing things."

„You know, this guy disturbs _me._ " Bonnie said. „I dunno what scarier; what he says or the fact he's totally nonchalant about everything he says."

Kyra simply shrugged.

It really didn't help them feel better and she knew she had to work a lot on helping them to get over their guilt.

„Just how worse does it get?" Puppet asked. Kyra looked at him.

„Phone Guy expressed his own opinion about you guys and about some things which happened in the pizzeria. He seemed to have worked here for much longer than at first thought." Kyra explained.

„Hmmm..." Puppet glanced over at Springtrap. „Well, I still have questions, but I guess I'll have to wait for the rest."

Springtrap noticed that his eyes were shining in a haunting manner. Puppet was still not trusting him and he still wanted to know what's going on with Springtrap. Even though the children weren't as reliable as he thought, he believed that they did tell the truth.

Or at least, some parts were true.

 **xXx**

While the Animatronics and Kyra were distracting themselves with the arcade games, Springtrap was leaned against a wall, thinking about what Kyra said and what he heard. He remembered that voice. It belonged to one of his previous co-workers, but he couldn't remember his name. When William was still a human, the two worked on the spring-suits; the Phone Guy serving as a guide, while William was the mechanic. And now, he was trapped in one of his own creations. Such a sweet irony. The children were probably dying of laughter at his stupidity.

He came to a realisation that Kyra would eventually tell the Animatronics everything. If not her, then it would be the spirits of the children. After all, they have told Puppet how dangerous he is, but not the reason. No, they wanted to watch him having a heart-attack every time somebody almost reveals his actual identity.

On the other hand, he could reveal it by himself and just end the agony. But... could he? Funnily, he was more afraid of what the Animatronics would do when they find out the truth than the children torturing him. But really, what could they do? Destroy the Animatronic suit? That would just free his spirit and he would move on to wherever he'd be sent (probably Hell). Though that wouldn't be what the children want – they want to play with him and leaving doesn't equal playing. They wanted to see him suffering. More and more, until he breaks down. Yeah... only that it won't work. He lost everything and didn't really value anything, but what the kids told him, that they'll target Kyra... it just made him angry.

He took their warnings seriously. Truthfully, he was surprised that there was some humanity left in him to care about the girl. Or was that the Animatronic part speaking? He didn't know anymore. He wasn't a human, nor an Animatronic. And all he could do was wait for what'll happen next.

He looked at the Animatronics joking and talking with Kyra. The girl seemed to have some good time and was in much better mood than before. Good for her.

And when this place opens, the Animatronics will again have the chance to get on the stage and entertain people. Well, all except for him. He'll be thrown back into the Safe Room, left to rot. There was no place for him.

Springtrap felt something creeping up his spine, forming into a knot in his stomach. An unknown feeling,... or did he just forget it? He simply wondered...

Was he jealous?


	29. Notice Me!

**When are you going to make your 29th chapter?:** Today. Honestly, I'm obligating myself to make at least one chapter per week (mostly on Thursday's or Friday's) and if I have time, perhaps two in one week. The next week is still exam week and I need to study, but after that, I guess I'll have one or two weeks off. :D

 **The birthday party is what is going to snap the spirits of the children back into reality isn't it?:** They already had that one in FNaF 3. Obviously, it didn't help. At least, in this reality.

 **Soooo will you make a cutness virus story of sorts?:** Nope.

Now, Puppet is slowly getting closer to the answer, but he will wait until it is confirmed. He learned from his mistakes with the children. :P Also, yes, jealousy is one of the themes in this fic which will be mentioned.

And speaking of which, this one has it. While, yeah, the focus is on Springtrap, it seems like he isn't the only one who wants to be noticed. ;-)

Song is **Noticed** by **Mandopony.**

After all, we all wanna get noticed... However, our ways differ, from person to person...

XD ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 28: Notice Me!**

 _But I just want to be noticed_

 _I only crave your gaze_

 _But when you look away_

 _From my display_

 _It sends me in a craze_

 _'cause I just want you to notice_

 _I just want everyone to know_

 _But now my heart is dark_

 _My bite is worse than my bark,_

 _I just wanna put on a show!_

 ** _I just want to be noticed!_**

 **xXxXx**

„..."

Kyra quietly inspected the tape for this night.

„Y'know..."

Plushtrap, who was reading the newspaper on her bed, rose his head.

„It's been a while since the Nightmares or the children did something. I wonder what's going on." Kyra said. Plushtrap frowned, eyeing her. She smiled. „Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be tempting fate."

She got up, walking over to the closet and planning to take out her favorite black T-shirt, all the while looking at Plushtrap.

„Still, I am curious." She said, as she opened the closet. Plushtrap simply rolled his eyes. Kyra grinned and grabbed her T-shirt, closing the door.

...

Cue Double Take from both.

„What the heck?"

Kyra opened the door again. No, there was no crouching Nightmare Animatronic inside, nor was there one when she opened the door for the first time.

Instead, there was the Foxy plushie... holding a note?

Kyra took the plushie out, placing it on her table and sat down on the bed, looking at the note. Plushtrap got up and stood next to her, getting a clear view of what stood in it.

 _NOTICE ME!_

„Senpai." Kyra added with a smug grin. „Okay, now this is adorable."

Plushtrap instantly shot her a _You're crazy!_ look.

„Okay, I know that there's no reason to call the Nightmares adorable, but this is..." Kyra giggled like a school-girl. „Owww... I guess I perhaps should pay attention."

Cue Plushtrap face-palming.

„U mad bro?" Kyra gave him a smug expression. Plushtrap wasn't amused at all. „I'm just trolling ya, Plush. You're still my number one!"

Plushtrap sighed and was smiling again. However, he pointed at the note and shook his head. Obviously, he didn't want Kyra to deal with the Nightmares.

„Alright, I get it. However, remember that I asked them if they want to talk to me. If this is their way of communication, I'm fine with it. Anything that doesn't involve constant jump-scares is fine with me." Kyra said, placing the note on the desk.

Plushtrap looked at the note.

Truthfully, he didn't like the idea of having to share Kyra with the Nightmares.

 **xXx**

There she was!

Standing in the middle of the street during the night, looking for something in her purse. She was alone. His eyes widened as he saw her. No mistake, it was her! The long light brown hair, the slender figure. It had to be her.

His fingers twitched as he put his hand in the pocket. His fingers closed around the object inside it.

His expression changed from surprised to one which showed pure hatred.

That stupid b*tch ruined his life. She took everything he had. Everything he loved. She accused him of being mad, when she was the one who was being crazy. No... this time, he wouldn't let her win. This time, everything would go his way. He would show her who the boss is and take what belongs to him.

The woman didn't notice when he approached her. She was so busy for searching something and turned her back to him. He was silent and swift as a shadow, appearing right behind her.

 _„Hello, my love..."_ He whispered into her ear. _„It's been long since the last time you noticed me."_

She froze, but before she could fight back he put his hand on her mouth... and stabbed her in the back, twisting his knife so it punctured the lung.

She couldn't even scream...

She sank down, her mobile phone with the number 911 dialed and ready to be called falling out of her hands and the screen getting shattered on the cold asphalt.

He stared at her as she was gurgling and coughing blood. Her eyes, wide open, finally ended in a glassy stare, staring at him.

He looked back coldly. Suddenly, the anger he felt erupted and he stabbed her. And again, and again, always hitting the chest.

Always hitting the heart.

Only one thought was in his mind...

 _That isn't the woman he was seeking for._

 **xXx**

 _„Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

„Does he really have to start every phone call with an _Hello, hello?_ " Bonnie asked.

„Yep." Kyra replied.

„Wonder what he's talking about this time." Toy Freddy said.

 _„Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

„He knew it." BB said in a creepy voice, getting nervous glances from Toy Chica and Mangle, who were standing next to him.

„I think he just assumed the successor Night Guard would survive." Puppet said. He glanced at Kyra. „He did? Right?"

„Yeah. Until he got fired." Kyra said.

„How do you know?" Mangle asked.

„Visions. Duh." Kyra said. „And when not being scary, it was pretty funny to see him getting so scared."

 _„I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

„ _Freddy and his friends..._ – so, I guess he refers to me, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie, right?" Freddy asked.

„Exactly." Kyra pointed at the Toys. „You guys weren't around when those phone calls were made."

„Then why are _we_ even listening to that?" Toy Bonnie asked. „It's not like he would mention us."

„If you don't want to listen, you don't have to, but I will still play the rest of the phone call." Kyra said.

„Well, I am interested in what this guy has to say." Toy Chica said. „So, this is like his second night?"

„Yep." Kyra replied.

„ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

„I think I remember something about that... roaming around in the darkness..." Freddy tried to remember. „Wait, I think he did at one point run out of power. However, I couldn't get him for some reason. Not that I wanted."

„Technically, you did want to get him." Springtrap said dryly.

„As much as I know, the power was limited and the shift was between 12 AM and 6 AM. And as Phone Guy implied earlier, you were all set on roaming mode between 12 and 6, which means roaming mode turns off once the clock hits 6 AM and you can't move." Kyra said.

„That would explain why I remember standing in the Kitchen till the employees came in the morning." Chica said.

„Awesome!" Kyra grinned. „So you are slowly getting your memories back!"

„Aye!" Foxy agreed.

 _„I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

„No offense, but saying there's not danger while talking about the danger doesn't make sense." Bonnie said.

„Who said Phone Guy's ramblings ever made sense?" Kyra lowered her eye-lids.

„Perhaps he was just trying to warn the newbie without making him worry much." Toy Chica said.

„Or he feared somebody might harm him for saying that." Mangle said.

„As much as I know, the management was never competent and the Urban Legend about Animatronics coming to life and stuffing the Night Guard into a suit was well known." Kyra said. „But nobody really payed attention. They probably tried to maintain some good publicity, but heck, the pizzeria was going to close at the end of the year so why hide it? Bonnie's right, there are a lot of things which don't make sense at all."

 _„Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

„The character in the Pirate Cove... he's talkin' 'bout me." Foxy said.

„Obviously." Goldie said.

„Well, I'd like some explanation about that part – about not liking it being watched." Kyra said.

„I dunno. I guess sneakin' ain't my way of approach." Foxy shrugged.

„Either that..." Bonnie slightly slapped Foxy's back in a friendly manner. „Or you just wanted all the attention for yourself. That's selfish!"

„Bon, I was out of order at that time. Ye could at least do yer job." Foxy said. „Besides, since when I wanted all the attention all for me? I recall that a certain bunny had some issues..."

„Ehhhhh,..." Bonnie quickly withdrew. „Could we changed the subject now?"

„What kind of issues?" Kyra asked curiously.

„No need to talk about that." Bonnie replied.

„Oh, I'd love to talk about that!" Foxy grinned in a smug way. Bonnie shoot him a glare.

Kyra rolled her eyes and glanced at Plushtrap who had the same expression as she did. Both were certainly a bit annoyed, but the night nor the Animatronics didn't seem to be bad at all. Except for the fact there was another fight erupting in front of them. There was something Bonnie didn't want to talk about and now Foxy was annoying the hell out of him.

„Hey!" Kyra got in between them. „Before you two start some Mortal Kombat here, how about talking about something else?"

„Like what?" BB asked.

„Mmmm... dunno." Kyra shrugged. „Ah, I know. So, what are you guys gonna do when this place opens once again?"

Somehow, she managed to hit the topic of the day. The Animatronics looked eager to talk about it. However, Springtrap was even more annoyed than usually.

„I can't wait till it opens and we have guests again!" Chica said happily. „We'll sure have a lot of fun!"

„And we'll make sure nobody gets killed this time." Toy Chica added.

„AGREED!"

Kyra was happy everyone was in such light mood. They really wanted to start over and do things right.

„Ow, ow! I hope that we'll be able to interact with the kiddies again!" Toy Bonnie said.

„I'm pretty sure we will." Toy Freddy said.

Kyra let them talk on what they're gonna do once Fazbear's opens again. They were pretty excited and she simply was glad. Eventually, this horror will come to an end.

She glanced over at Springtrap, who didn't participate in the conversation. He was slowly backing away, distancting himself from the others. He would've sneaked away, hadn't Chica notice him.

„So, Springtrap, what about you?"

Now everyone else turned to him with both curious and confused expressions. Kyra and Plushtrap (who was sitting in Kyra's lap) glanced at each other, thinking the same.

Whatever happens, Springtrap will never be part of it.

Springtrap looked at Chica and then at the rest.

„And what do you think?" Springtrap replied in a mocking tone. „While you're gonna be singing and playing with the kids, I'll be left rotting again in that Safe Room. Hell, even that's the best case scenario."

„I...I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Chica tried to apologize.

„Perhaps we could help you... perhaps you can get fixed." Freddy said.

Springtrap went silent, staring at Freddy. His grey-green eyes were glowing.

„Believe me Fazbear. I cannot be fixed. Never again. You can move on, but I'll be forever stuck in the past."

He turned around, walking away. The other Animatronics were surprised, while Kyra was worried.

„What's his problem?" Toy Chica asked.

„He said he cannot be fixed." Freddy muttered and looked at Kyra. „Do you know anything about it?"

„Not really..." Kyra said, looking away. „However, I believe I should talk to him."

„He didn't really look like he was in a mood for a talk." Puppet said.

„He wasn't in the mood to talk when I met him for the first time." Kyra replied and went after Springtrap.

The rest of the Animatronics were simply confused.

„Y'know... I kinda always had this bad vibe around him." Toy Chica said.

„He is weird." Toy Bonnie agreed.

„I've been telling you that for a while." Puppet said.

„Let's not rush into conclusions. For now, we have other things to worry about." Freddy told them.

„Yes. Like, what happened that he turned out like that." Puppet said.

„Puppet!" Freddy shoot him a glare.

„Just saying. Also, I don't believe his story about he body inside him being a prop. I believe it's an actual corpse." Puppet said.

„Okay, this is now getting scary." Mangle said.

„I agree with Mangle." Goldie said. „But then... if that's a real body... whose body is it?"

They weren't sure. However, when Freddy glanced at Puppet, he noticed that Puppet seemed to be getting closer and closer to the actual answer.

For some reason, whatever the answer was, Freddy didn't want to hear it.

 **xXx**

„Spring?"

Springtrap didn't respond. However, his ears jerked at the sound of Kyra's voice. The girl entered the room, closing the door behind her. Plushtrap was following her closely.

„Why are you here?" he asked, without turning back.

„I'm on graveyard shift." Kyra replied in a mocking tone.

Springtrap turned around, glaring at her.

„Really funny..." he muttered, sound pretty annoyed.

„No really, I am." Kyra said. „I'm a Messenger, and I recently got a new protege."

„Really? Who?" Springtrap blinked.

„Why don't you look in the mirror?"

Once he processed what she told him, his jaw dropped slightly and he gave her a baffled look.

„Exactly." Kyra said, with a small grin. „I dumped the kids a couple of weeks ago. While they weren't happy about that, I figured out that they accidentally led me to somebody who needs my help more than they do. Somebody who I can reason with. Gotta thank them for that."

She giggled, still smiling slyly and put her hands behind her head.

„So, anything you have to add?"

„I don't believe that you'll be able to help me. Or anyone, for that matter." Springtrap told her coldly. The girl put her hands down, her smile slowly disappearing. „Also, have you forgotten I'm the reason why this is happening? Why would you help me?"

„Because I noticed that there are several changes you're going through. The fact that you're admitting your mistakes is actually a good thing." Kyra said. She then sighed. „Plus, my grandma suggested it and I went along."

„You told your grandmother about this?" Springtrap gave her a confused looked.

„Duh! She knew about this every since I got home from the hospital. At least in the beginning. She also knows about The Missing Children Incident and she was pretty pissed off when the children spirits stopped listening to my advice. Still, she let me alone to deal with it. While the results ain't what I expected, I'm ok with it." Kyra said. She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a more rough tone. „Also, what the hell were you talking about about being stuck in the past?"

„You know exactly what I'm talking about." Springtrap growled.

„I do. However, if you were really stuck in the past, you would've killed me weeks ago. You didn't. You didn't do it when I let you in my house. You never really hurt me. If you really were stuck in the past, you'd be as nuts as those kids." Kyra said firmly. „And we wouldn't have this conversation."

Plushtrap looked at her in amazement. He simply loved it hearing her trying to knock some sense into people instead of making excuses. This was his girl in action.

Springtrap looked surprised all the while she was talking. He just couldn't understand why Kyra was telling him this and moreover... caring about him. Or anyone.

„Also, you said you're Springtrap now." Kyra added. „That was the first sign of an attempt of a new start and I'm actually amazed you got this far."

„I doubt you actually know who you're talking to." Springtrap said.

„I do know. I'm talking to somebody who has both the personality and memories of the human and the Animatronic he used to be. I'm surprised tho, that you decided to keep this burden and even accept both sides. Many don't have the strength to do even that." Kyra said. „And if you, as William, think you've been the first one I encountered, you're wrong. I saw people like you, who probably did even worse things in their life. A lot of them never regretted it. Some fell into madness. Some continued with what they started in life. Sometimes I turned to be the one at the receiving end and barely escaped with my life. Do you now understand why I don't have any problem with that issue?"

Springtrap looked stunned. He was in disbelief, unable to say anything.

„Also, there's still a part of you, perhaps the Animatronic part, who also wants to get noticed, right?" Kyra grinned. „You may act like a human, but you still have the mind of an Animatronic, right, Springy? That Animatronic part shares the same mindset as the others do. You'd go nuts if you see somebody hurt, wouldn't you?"

„Now you're talking nosense." Springtrap cut her off. Kyra shrugged.

„Well, rest assured, you have my support. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer. That's my job... though,..." Kyra paused.

„What do you mean?" Springtrap asked.

„When I said I'm a selfish brat, I meant it. Usually, when I get a protege, I always seek a favor. Mostly, it's an attempt to get an answer which would benefit me more than the spirit, even manipulating them into helping me get what I want. And I tend to run away with a tail between my legs once a problem I can't solve at the moment occurs. Perhaps I should be thankful to the children for actually tormenting me so long..." Kyra said.

„Shut up." Springtrap hissed.

Kyra looked at him, a bit worried, wondering what she did do this time.

„If you are selfish, then prove it." Springtrap told her. „Tell me what is this favor you seek."

Kyra sighed.

„I just want those kids to move on. Or to go away. To stop harassing me. I'd gladly do anything, just for them to leave me alone and I'd do anything for that to happen." Kyra said. „And I want to learn more about the history of this pizzeria. Find out all it's secrets."

Springtrap chuckled.

„That ain't selfishness. You're just desperate. And curious." Springtrap said.

„Not true!" Kyra replied.

„If you trully don't care about anyone, you wouldn't even be here, right? Also, you're attempting to be honest with everyone, blaming yourself for everything and apologizing, even when you're not the one who should be blamed. You're not attempting to keep things for yourself, but you try to let everyone else know what's in your mind. Let's be honest – you just think of yourself in a negative way because, I assume, other people tell you that." Springtrap said.

Kyra's eyes widened.

„I..."

She looked down, biting her lip. Plushtrap shoot a glare at Springtrap for upsetting Kyra. The latter was waiting for her response.

„My sister... I dunno why, but I was always the favorite child in my family. At least with my grandma and grandpa. They adored me and payed me more attention than they did to Hannah. Look, it's not like she doesn't love me, but she often accused me that I'm the one who steals the attention. That I'm always the better one, that I'm a selfish one. I mean, I love my sister and we get along, but I remember... when I was little and took once her favorite doll to play with, she yanked it out of my hands. I started crying and told grandma and she scolded my sister for not giving me the doll. And Hannah was constantly telling me I was selfish and that I wanted everything for myself. That I'm always taking the spot. I... just went along with it. She was my older sister and I looked up to her and I felt she was right in some way. I stopped throwing temper tantrums when I didn't get what I wanted. I didn't want to be the bad girl. I... wanted to be like her." Kyra sighed. Springtrap and Plushtrap simply listened. „Hannah never accepted her gift as a Messenger, but I did. That is the reason why my grandma favors me. However, in the public, that made me the weirdo, while Hannah was the perfect girl. And I've been bullied for not being like my sister. She was a straight A student, coping with her... _illness_ and pretty popular. When I came to school and showed them what I can do, people turned against me. Especially this one girl, Ruby. She hates me. So, instead of being like my sister, I decided to use this gift for my advantage and I simply stopped caring for everything else. I didn't compete for attention anymore and I'd simply run away from the spotlight."

„Which left you being socially awkward." Springtrap concluded.

„Yep, I have issues. And for some reason, the only people I'm able to talk with are also kinda ostracized from everyone." Kyra said. She wasn't upset anymore. She felt this being some sort of casual conversation. She grinned. „Yeah, thanks for hearing my life story and perhaps I might stop lying to myself, but hey, nobody's perfect. Now, what were we talking about again?"

„You're in danger." Springtrap said bluntly.

„What?" Kyra rose an eye-brow. „If you mean that this is about the kids..."

„It is. They visited me and told me that they will break you because of me." Springtrap said.

„They want to try to break me?"

„They WILL break you; that's what they said." Springtrap said.

„And you're the reason why..."

Springtrap didn't like where this conversation was going.

„Hey, all they said is that they will hurt you and that I should be regreting that I ever existed. End of conversation." Springtrap said.

Kyra glanced at Plushtrap, having a troll-face expression.

„Okay, whatever you say..." Kyra said.

„So... when are you gonna tell them?"

„What do you mean?" Kyra looked at the Animatronic. He sounded like he expected something from her.

„Who I am. When are you gonna tell _them_." Springtrap said in a serious tone.

„I won't." Kyra replied. „That's something you must do. You told me to promise not to say anything. I'm gonna keep that promise, even if it means I'll have to lie."

„And you're calling yourself selfish?" Springtrap shook his head. Kyra giggled.

„Rest assured, I believe we both should try to simply be what we are. And despite what you say, I do know you don't have issues with your current life. Right? You accepted it."

„Do I have any other choice?" Springtrap sounded mildly annoyed.

„You do." Kyra said. „Move on... or stay behind and enjoy what you have."

„I doubt there'll be anything to enjoy." Springtrap said.

„Yeah... that'll be a problem. You're a horror attraction Animatronic and this ain't Fazbear's Fright. I know it can be pretty annoying being the odd one out, but we'll somehow fix that." Kyra said.

„What?"

„In the end, we all just want to get noticed. We want to fill that empty void of loneliness, seek purpose..." Kyra winked, blowing a raspberry. Plushtrap sighed in annoyance at Kyra's antics. Springtrap was just like WTF?. But, she was right...

He also knew that, sometime, he'll have to reveal the truth.

And accept the consequences.


	30. What's Left Behind

I'm sorry that you had to wait for this chapter, but my laptop kinda crashed and I'll get it serviced this Monday (thank God for ).

 **Who just got killed? What's going on? What's Springtrap gonna do?:** Some random woman whom the new serial killer mistook for somebody else. A lot of things is going on (just wait till the next chapter and the next act). Wait, for now.

For **LolsCoPe:**

 **The spirits... Where they go for you? to heaven? To another life?:** They're going to the afterlife. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory... I dunno. Depends on what they did during their life. (I'm Catholic Christian BTW, if that helps you).

Also, I'm done with OLHS. Skylar was put on the bus. Quid scripsi, scripsi. The End. (Do people even read the author's notes? I already asked everyone if they want OLHS to continue, but everyone said **No, give us a new character.** )

When it said **Our Little Horror Story's** **has just begun, it was referring to Game Over** (which is a horror story this time) **. It's a continuation of the FNaF Game, not the fanfic.**

Again, I won't continue OLHS as in the fic itself, but as a continuation of the FNaF Game, in the form of Game Over (I did the same with Survive the Night, which is my first FNaF fic and the first fic of my FNaF franchise).

Also, no, you're not disrespectful. Just curios. But please read the Author's Notes before every chapter because I've been asked like million times about that.

Also, the actual song which was referencing to the fic Our Little Horror Story was Nightmare (Just Sleep, Just Dream) by NateWantsToBattle and the ending lyrics of The End by Muse of Discord _(''The closure is sweet, we'll miss you all our friends. Though tears may be shed, this is where we say The End.'')._

Also, Game Over's ending will probably be surprising, to some even shocking, but nonetheless, the Game will be Over. ;-)

Okay, for this chapter, people are sure confused about who got killed. It's gonna be briefly referenced, but this chapter has something else to offer. A sneak peak into Kyra's family life.

Also, I'll try to make sure the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible coz, as you probably guessed, it contains the FNaF/Night 4 call, the one where Phone Guy dies. As well as the reference my infamous Fanfic (for those who are still hoping; **seriously, don't** ), but in a different way. Also, it's the last chapter of Act 3. After that, we have Act 4, where I'll introduce the rest of the cast.

The songs for this one are **Before** by **Shadrow** , **Wake Up** by **ChaoticCanineCulture** and a brief line from **March Onward Your Nightmare** by **DAGames.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 29: What's Left Behind**

 _What are you trying to find?_

 _The secrets left behind_

 _You'll never know exactly what it is that came before_

 _The present past is gone_

 _Your future won't be long_

 _Don't risk your life in search of all the things that came before_

 _Investigations be damned, you'll never know who I am_

 _You may have saved their souls_

 _But you just played your role_

 _You'll never know exactly what it is that came before_

 **xXxXx**

„Kyra,... Kyra!"

 _They lurk the halls every night in my mind_

 _Can't tell if I'm dreaming or is this real life_

„Coming!"

 _Oh they're killing me_

 _Oh you're killing me_

Kyra almost stumbled down the stairs as her mother called her. Theresa looked rather annoyed, seeing her clumsy 18 year old daughter. She had bags under her eyes and looked tired. Seems like she didn't sleep well last night.

„'sup?" Kyra asked.

„We're going out." Theresa replied firmly. Kyra looked surprised, a tinsy bit annoyed that her mother was speaking to her in such manner. Was she in trouble again?

„Where are you two going?"

The two turned to see Hannah, still in her PJs, despite being around 10-11 o'clock. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly, holding a bowl with cereal.

„Somewhere." Theresa replied in a stern tone. Hannah gave a mildly-annoyed look but shrugged. Theresa gave a tired sigh and went to the kitchen to get the car keys.

„Are you in trouble?" Hannah asked her younger sister.

„I have zero idea." Kyra whispered back. „But, mum wasn't really herself the past few days. I have no idea what's going on with her."

„Gran Becky says she has nightmares." Hannah said.

„Or messages." Kyra said. Hannah narrowed her eyes.

„Kyrie, why do you still insist on _that_?" Hannah hissed.

„Probably coz it's true." Kyra replied.

„No, it's not." Hannah said with a frown on her face.

 _My brother I'm begging you please understand_

 _When I cry, I really can't take the demand_

„Well, whatever it is, I guess we're probably going on a shopping spree." Kyra said. „She needs to do something to relax. And I need a new T-shirt."

„Why don't you buy yourself something nice for once?" Hannah asked rethorically.

„I do."

„I meant other than ragged T-shirts and torn jeans."

„What's the problem with torn jeans?"

„I don't like them." Hannah said.

„Ugh, so? I like them." Kyra pouted. „Sierra too. We even agreed we'd go shopping tomorrow. She said she wants to buy herself new sunglasses."

„What about Matt? Is he coming as well?" Hannah asked.

„Unless Sierra drags him along." Kyra shrugged. „He says he still needs to edit the last video for our blog."

 _Oh they're killing me_

 _Oh you're killing me_

„Where have you broken in this time?" Hannah asked in an annoyed tone.

„We haven't broken in anywhere!" Kyra protested. „We shot a video at the forest behind the house. Like those Slenderman videos, like Marble Hornets; for Sierra's section of the blog."

„Oh yeah... she's writing about creepypasta, right?" Hannah said. „Remind me to once check your blog to see into what trouble you might get."

„We're not doing anything which'll get us in the trouble. But currently, I'm seeking for a good topic." Kyra said. „Last time, I wrote about the urban legend about the babysitter and the man upstairs."

„Well, considering you're into this stuff... how about the old pizzeria? Freddy's, is it?" Hannah asked.

„Freddy's? Wait..." Kyra tried to remember. „Oh, you mean the urban myth about Animatronics coming to life and stuffing night guards into suits?"

„Perhaps you might encounter a ghost." Hannah said.

„I guess I'll investigate it." Kyra grinned. „And I'll tell the ghosts that you said hi!"

„I was sarcastic!" Hannah snapped.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _I can't find someone to save me_

„What are you doing?"

The two siblings looked at Theresa, who was impatiently glaring at Kyra.

„ **Nothing!"** Both sisters said in unsion. Then they looked at each other and grinned. However, Theresa wasn't amused.

„Let's go." She said harshly, walking out.

„You're in troooouuuble!" Hannah said in a playful, teasing tone.

„We'll see who is in trouble when I get home." Kyra replied, grinning.

„Buy me something!"

„Will do!" Kyra replied, putting on her sneakers and getting out.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Oh am I dreaming?_

Kyra got into the car, with her mother peeling of and turning towards the town.

„So, where are we going?" Kyra asked.

„Somewhere." Theresa's eyes were glued on the road.

Kyra was a bit confused, but shrugged it off. Obviously, her mother had a bad day. But as a Messanger, it should be obvious she'd have some bad time. She didn't sleep well for the last week and even Rebecca was worried. However, Theresa refused any help and didn't want to tell them the reason why she was so cranky.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Deeply burned inside my mind_

Kyra stared at the road and occasionally glanced at the rear mirror. She was thinking how she, Sierra and Matt could pay a visit to the old pizzeria. She wasn't sure if she might encounter any ghosts, but she hoped that they would see the Animatronics. Fazbear's Fright burned down just a week ago and the stuff was bought by somebody who'd renovate the place. Despite the fact that police said that it was faulty wiring which set the fire, Kyra was sure somebody who disliked the place was the one who made it burn. It might be even the spirits themselves who did it!

Kyra grinned at the thought of uncovering this mystery.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Please won't someone just save me?_

Suddenly, the car started swerving dangerously. Kyra grabbed her seatbelt and held onto the seat.

„Mum, what are you doing?" she asked, in a slightly panicking tone. „Mum?"

Theresa was mumbling something under her breath. Kyra noticed her mother was gripping the wheel tightly, her hands turning white.

„Mum?"

Her mother looked at the rear mirror and suddenly started to swerve the car even more.

 _Oh, Wake me up_

 _I can't get through this nightmare_

„Mum, what are you doing?!" Kyra asked loudly, almost yelling. „Stop it! You're gonna kill us with this!"

„I won't... I won't..." Theresa was mumbling something incoherent.

Kyra's eyes widened as she stared at her mother. Theresa looked like she was in some kind of trance... but she was awake. She was herself.

Kyra couldn't explain why, but she felt afraid. Afraid of what's going on.

 _Oh, Wake me up_

 _Can't tell if he's really there_

„Mum..." she said in a begging tone. Theresa was still mumbling. She sped up the car.

„I won't... I won't let them get you... I won't let them get you... I won't let them have you... I won't let him take you..."

Kyra's eyes widened as she heard what she was saying.

„Mum, what's going on?"

Kyra noticed the green lights on the crossroad blinking. A truck was coming. Her mother wasn't slowing down.

„,Mum?"

„I won't let them take you..."

„Mum!"

„I won't let him take you..."

 _Oh, Wake me up_

 _I'm searching for my way out_

 _„I love you."_

„Mum, **NO**!"

Kyra screamed as Theresa suddenly stepped on the gas, ramming into the truck in front of them.

...

There was screaming...

A loud crashing sound was heard...

There was blood... So much blood...

She saw fire...

She saw her mother's body numbing...

Then, everything turned black...

 _Oh, Wake me up_

 _Please save me_

 ** _„I love you."_**

 **xXx**

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _I can't find someone to save me_

Kyra opened her eyes. She felt numb, her body floating. Where was she?

The bright lights blinded her... What happened?

Where was she?

„Hello?"

She noticed a boy standing next to her.

„Wh-where am I?" she asked. She looked around, but all she saw was a misty landscape.

„Not among the living." The boy replied.

„I'm... dead?" Kyra stared at him.

„Not yet!" A girl appeared next to her. Kyra looked at her with a look of disbelief. She grinned. „Wanna play?"

„No, she's here to help us!" Another boy said.

„H-help you?" Kyra stared dumbfoundedly at them.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Oh am I dreaming?_

„Yeah... You ARE going to help us." The boy she met first said. Seems like he was the ringleader. Kyra noticed 3 more kids approaching her.

„W-wait a sec..."

„You ARE going to help us!" Another girl yelled. „You said so!"

„N-no... I didn't say anything."

„We need help! You ARE going to help us!" Another boy said.

„I... I... what's going on?"

„You promise us that you'll help us? Then we'll help you." The ringleader said. Kyra wasn't sure about this.

„I-I promise... I guess. But how...?"

„Don't worry. We'll show you everything." He replied.

„We'll also get you help." The girl with the blonde hair said.

„A guide?" Kyra rose an eye-brow.

„Well, you could call him a guide... hihihi..." she replied.

„Who is that guide?"

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Deeply burned inside my mind_

„Not now... now, we'll show you our pain..." The ringleader grinned.

„And then we'll have a party!" The older girl yelled.

„With a big cake?" The blonde-haired girl asked her.

„Yeah!"

„You're invited." The ringleader told Kyra.

„..."

„C'mon!"

„...I don't want to join you."

„That's bad."

„Then you need to leave." A brown-haired boy said.

„Yeah, leave!" The blond-haired girl yelled.

„LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW!"

Kyra, both surprised, confused and afraid, was slowly withdrawing as the children chanted, approaching her. What was going on?!

She felt suddenly somebody behind her.

She turned around, seeing the person, the ringleader, grinning sinisterly.

"You don't belong here."

He pushed her into the abyss.

She screamed...

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Please won't someone just save me?_

...and woke up.

 **xXx**

 _These dreams are made of things_

 _I can't deny, I cannot flee_

 _They're constantly tormenting me_

 _Can't close my eyes tonight_

„Kyra, Kyra!"

„Mmmm...ugh..."

„Kyra!"

Kyra slowly opened her eyes. She felt as if somebody threw her off a skyscraper. She looked around, seeing the faces of her grandmother and sister. Her sister's eyes were red and she was crying. Her grandma was tougher, but was clearly worried.

„What... ha-happened..." Kyra felt dizzy.

She realized she was lying on a white bed. She noticed wires on her chest and several needles in her arm. There was a small white clip on her finger. The room was unfamiliar.

„You're in the hospital..." Rebecca said.

Kyra tried to move, but every move caused her pain. She hissed and remained motionless.

„How..." she asked weakly.

„You had a car crash..." Hannah said meekly, before bursting into tears.

Kyra weakly stared at her grandmother. Slowly, she started to remember.

The voices, her mother's mad look... what she said.

The darkness...

„Mum..." she whispered.

„She's dead." Rebecca said, clenching her teeth and trying not to cry. Hannah sat on the bed next to Kyra's, crying.

Kyra turned her head away.

 _I love you._

 _These dreams are made of things_

 _I can't deny, I cannot flee_

 _They're constantly tormenting me_

 _Can't close my eyes tonight_

Those were her mother's last words. But, why did she do that?

Kyra felt a tear flowing down her cheek.

Why would she try to commit murder-suicide? Why did she want to kill her?

Kyra felt another tear flowing down her cheek.

 _From who did she want to protect her?_

Kyra was crying quietly.

 **xXx**

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _I can't find someone to save me_

Kyra opened her eyes.

She was sitting on her bed, tightly gripping her legs, her head resting on them.

 _Her mother wanted to kill her!_

Kyra felt like she was shaking. She felt cold.

Then, a hand touched her arm. Kyra looked at Plushtrap, who was worried about her. She pulled him into a tight hug.

Plush, having no idea what's going on, simply hugged her. If she was upset, he'd be there for her.

„Thank you..." Kyra whispered.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Oh am I dreaming?_

Plushtrap rose his head, giving her a worried look.

"It's just a nightmare." Kyra assured him. "It's just a nightmare. You're with me, Plush, right? You're gonna keep me safe."

Now, Plushtrap was seriously worried. Kyra gave him a weak smile, trying to assure him she was fine. However, he didn't believe her.

"Plush... Did you know my mum?"

Plushtrap looked in surprise at her.

"Gran Becky said you were her toy... am I right?"

Plushtrap looked down and nodded. He wondered if he did something wrong.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Deeply burned inside my mind_

"It's okay." Kyra petted him. "You want to keep me safe, coz of my mum, right?:

He was stunned, but nodded.

She smiled and gave him a big hug.

 _"...The police is still searching for the killer of Barbara Hannington, the woman who was found this morning stabbed in a back street..."_

Kyra turned off the radio.

"I don't want to listen to that." She muttered. Plushtrap didn't argue.

 _Wake Up, Wake Up_

 _They're here_

 _Please won't someone just save me?_

"Plush?"

He looked at her. She was smiling.

"I'm glad you're here. You're like my little guardian angel."

Plushtrap blushed. He was happy with all the attention Kyra gave him and glad that she was happy as well. However, he was bothered by one thing.

Kyra needed to know...

 _Please save me_

Plushtrap crawled out of her lap and started to pick all the plushies and put them in front of Kyra.

"What's the matter?" Kyra asked. He then jumped on her bed and growled, taking an agressive pose, as if he was going to leap at and bite her.

"The Nightmares." Kyra stated. He nodded.

 _Please save me_

He then picked the Golden Freddy plushie.

"Goldie?"

He shook his head.

"Fredbear."

He shrugged and pointed at her plain black T-shirt. Kyra looked at it as he tugged it.

"Either it's the T-shirt or the color black."

She heard a satisfying growl.

"So, a Black Fredbear?"

He shook his head. He then picked up her notebook and pointed at one word.

"Nightmare." Kyra read it.

He nodded.

 _Please save me_

"So, there is a black bear called Nightmare..." Kyra narrowed her eyes. "What does he want? And how do you know?"

Plushtrap rubbed his head nervously. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." She petted him. "So, was this about my offer about talking to the Nightmares?"

Plushtrap nodded...

...and looked past her.

 _Please save me_

Kyra looked around. Her eyes widened as she saw the Animatronic in question lurking in the darkness. She jumped on her feet, staring at the black bear. His red eyes seemed to be piercing right through her soul.

''You're Nightmare.'' She stated.

The black bear didn't answer. He just stared. Kyra wondered what was going on as she stared at him. What did he want from her?

''What's going on?'' she asked. ''What do you want from me?''

All she got was silence. Why wasn't he lunging at her?

 ** _Escape denied!_**

Kyra almost jumped out of her skin as a voice from the radio screamed. She looked at the radio, then turned back to the door.

Nightmare was gone.

''Escape denied?" she narrowed her eyes.

She knew that the children were the ones who use the radio to communicate with her. But why would they deny escape to somebody?

And who was it, whom they didn't want to escape?

 **xXx**

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.''_

''Of course he's not implying that.'' Springtrap said sarcastically. The rest rolled their eyes, with BB chuckling.

 _''Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead.''_

''That... doesn't sound like a bad idea.'' Chica said. ''I wonder if it had worked.''

 _''Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you.''_

Cue expressions of disgust.

 _''I wonder how that would work.''_

''No offense... but dis guy has some really freaky ideas.'' Foxy said.

''I second that.'' Mangle agreed.

 _''Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.''_

''I guess that's it for today. Pretty short.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''Ugh, I seriously hope what he described didn't happen.'' Toy Chica shuddered.

''So... what's next?" Bonnie looked at Kyra. She seemed to be rather absent-minded, staring at the table and drawing circles with her finger. ''Kyra?''

''Huh?'' The girl snapped back to reality.

''Earth to Kyra! You okay?" Bonnie asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Kyra gave an assuring smile. ''Just been thinking.''

''Watch out that you don't get a headache.'' Springtrap said. Kyra frowned, glaring at him.

''So, what were you thinking about?'' Freddy asked.

''My family. Or at least, what has been left of it.'' Kyra said.

''Soooooo, how are they doin'?'' Toy Freddy asked. Everything was probably better than an awkward silence and the Animatronics wanted to get the girl know better.

''My sister and grandma are still fighting over the fact that my sister doesn't appreciate her _gift_.'' Kyra said.

''You mean this 'talking with the ghosts' thing?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''The Messenger job, yes.'' Kyra said and sighed. ''Hannah thinks it's a mental illness and tries to keep it under control. That and she believes that it drove my mum mad and that's why she decided to kill me and herself.''

''Did it?'' Puppet asked.

''Nah, I don't think so. Although, I have never seen my mum in such a state. She was all stern and angry and then she suddenly started to panic and started swerving the car in some sort of crazy car chase fashion that would make the series _Cobra 11_ look pale.'' Kyra said.

''Perhaps she was afraid of something.'' Chica suggested.

''It could be.'' Kyra looked at Plushtrap, who then nodded in an assuring manner. ''She was saying something like she wouldn't let _them_ and _him_ take me.''

''Do you know what she meant?'' Freddy asked. Kyra shook her head.

''Perhaps she believed you were in danger. Although, trying to commit murder-suicide isn't a solution.'' Mangle said.

''Exactly my thought.'' Kyra said, supporting her head with both her hands and leaning them on the table, pouting. ''Well, she is a Messanger like me. It could be that somebody warned her that I'll get in trouble. But I still don't get it why she'd go that far?''

''She is your mother. You probably meant a lot to her.'' Freddy said. Kyra smiled.

''You're right... She did say she loves me,'' Kyra said. ''...right before we crashed into that truck.''

''Don't forget, we did even worse things simply because we wanted to protect children.'' Mangle said.

''Which turned into an epic fail.'' Springtrap remarked.

''It wasn't a failure.'' Puppet hissed, glaring at him. ''And I would still like to hear your side of the story. You're hiding something.''

''Would you two stop quarreling?'' Kyra said in a mildly irritated tone. ''Puppet, I'm not in mood for this.''

''Sorry...'' Puppet muttered. Springtrap gave him sly smirk.

''And you Springtrap, stop annoying Puppet.'' Kyra told him. The smirk vanished.

''Hey, Kyra, how many phone calls are there left?'' Toy Chica asked.

''A couple of them.'' Kyra said. ''1 is probably a continuation of this ones, another is some sort of garbled message and the rest are not from this timeline.''

''Okay, so we'll have another one tomorrow.'' Chica said. ''Those phone calls do help us to remember, at least partially.''

''Well, Phone Guy served sorta like a guide for the previous night guards.'' Kyra said. ''When it turns 12, it would be him whom you'll hear...''

Kyra paused. She realized that, in some way, Phone Guy was her guide as well. To _save them_...

''What's the matter?'' Goldie asked.

''I told you how the children forced me to come here, telling me how I must help them. They told me I'd get a guide. A couple of weeks before I came here, I saw somebody, the Phone Guy, in my dream. He still remained, telling me to help you.'' Kyra said.

''Help us? With what?'' Freddy asked.

''I dunno.'' Kyra said. ''But I know he loved this place. I believe he wishes that it turns back to what it was before all the murders happened. A happy place where families can enjoy the food and music and where you can entertain them without worrying about further incidents. I'm going to keep that promise.''

''And what about the children?'' Toy Chica asked.

''I can't help them. I did what I knew. I can't force them to leave. That's what they must do on their own. And honestly, I'm a bit concerned that there had been no sign of them.'' Kyra said.

''What do you mean?'' BB asked.

''Ghosts need an anchor to stay in the world of living. For that, they need energy, either from a living being or another source. I don't like the fact that nothing's going on for a while.'' Kyra said.

''Perhaps they want to leave.'' Toy Bonnie suggested.

''I would've sensed it if they had left.'' Kyra replied.

''Well, I'm out of ideas.'' Toy Bonnie shrugged.

''What would happen if they don't leave?'' Freddy asked.

''Nothing good.'' Kyra replied.

''Well, as much as I know, ghosts don't tend to leave as they have unfinished business.'' Puppet said. ''Are you sure you did what they wanted?''

Kyra didn't answer.

''So, did ya?'' BB repeated.

''I did do what they requested me to do the first time. However, they changed their mind and want now something else, something I can't do.'' Kyra said.

''What is it?'' Puppet asked.

''Sorry Puppet, but I can't tell.'' Kyra replied.

''Then... why can't ya do it?'' Foxy asked.

''Because it wouldn't be right, to put it so.'' Kyra said. ''If I'd do what they want from me, I'd break the rules and that's the last thing I want.''

''What kind of rules?'' Puppet asked.

''Giving second chances.'' Kyra asked.

''Whom?'' Puppet looked at her suspiciously.

''I said that is none of your business.'' Kyra replied with a rather harsh tone.

''Whoever that person is... why do you think he or she deserved a second chance?'' Freddy asked.

''It's complicated... but sometimes, when the ghost of somebody stays at this world, they have a chance to fix things.'' Kyra said. ''That's why Messengers are here. Those children don't have anything to fix. All they'll do is make things worse.''

''As if things aren't bad enough...'' Puppet muttered, glaring at Springtrap. The Hybrid returned the gaze, glaring back.

''And what would happen if they do leave?'' Toy Chica asked curiously.

''They'd probably cross over to the after life. Beats me where exactly they'd go. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory... I dunno.'' Kyra said. ''But, what they did will still have an effect on those they leave behind.''

The Animatronics had to agree that what happened indeed had an impact on their lives.

''But I believe that in the end, everything will be fine.'' Kyra smiled. The Animatronics didn't seem to be sure about that.

Neither was she.


	31. Our Little Horror Story

Thanks guys for reviews. Also, **wes27** , don't rush into conclusions. I just said it'll surprise or shock people.

This one is the last chapter of Act 3. Act 4 is coming soon (dunno how soon, tho).

Don't get confused by the title. After all, the song is pretty much Springtrap/Purple Guy's Theme Song in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. And speaking of song, I heard The Living Tombstone is making a FNaF 4 song. :3

While not much is being done about Phone Guy's call, there is something else addressed here, which'll have an impact on later chapters.

The songs are **Our Little Horror Story** by **Aviators** and the ending lyrics of **Purple** by **MandoPony.**

As I said, this chapter explains the reference from the previous fic.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Night 30: Our Little Horror Story**

 _Five Nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 ** _Our Little Horror Story's Just Begun_**

 **xXxXx**

Ringing...

 _''Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.''_

...

 _''Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.''_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _''It's-It's been...''_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _''...a bad night here...''_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _''...for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad...''_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _''...that I recorded my...''_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _''...messages for you...''_ *throat clearing* _''...uh, when I did.''_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 _''Uh, hey, do me a favor.''_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 _''Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?''_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 _''I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks.''_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 _''Maybe it won't be so bad.''_

 **BANG!**

 _''Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered...''_

 **BANG!**

 _''...what was in all those empty...''_

 **BANG!**

 _''...heads back there.''_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _''You know...''_

Toreador's March started to play. Moanings were heard.

 _''...oh, no...''_

 ** _BANG! BANG!_**

...

 **RAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!**

...

 _Static noise..._

 **xXx**

They were prepared for this. Kyra told them what this phone call contained. They knew what happened.

And yet, they couldn't hide their terrified expressions. Everyone was silent, thinking about Phone Guy's last words. Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Goldie were particulary silent, knowing full well they were the ones who tag teamed and took Phone Guy down. They were horrified by their actions.

Springtrap, or perhaps William, wasn't horrifed as much as the other were. He knew Phone Guy, though he never bothered to remember his name. Both worked at the pizzeria, doing various things ranging from mentoring the newbies, monitoring the 'bots, being on security guard duty and managing the spring-lock suits. He considered himself as an expert concerning the spring-lock suits, but Phone Guy had roughly the same experience as he did. He knew what was coming and he left the message to anybody who might find him. He still had hope that the management won't be so foolish and to actually try to save him. William knew it better. The management never cared. All they cared about was their reputation.

And now, they met the same fate, but while one was free, the other had no choice but to stay.

 _A voice calls_

 _A cry in the dark_

 _Telling me to crawl to the light_

''That's his last phone call.'' Kyra muttered, turning the recorder off. ''I'm sorry you had to hear that.''

''No need to apologize, Kyra.'' Freddy said. ''I remember now... what exactly happened.''

Kyra looked at Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie, who all seemed to have recalled their memories of this particular night.

''I'm... I'm afraid to say that he did suffer, but not too long.'' Goldie said.

''I'm surprised that he did ask for help, despite knowing what'll happen and that he won't survive.'' Puppet said.

''He had no chance.''

Everyone looked at Springtrap. Some were annoyed, some just exhausted.

''Even though I've been sealed behind a wall, I still could hear them screaming. I had no idea of what was going on, but couldn't move to find it out. It's pretty frustrating when you know that you're unable to do anything.'' Springtrap said.

 _But I won't_

 _The show has just begun_

 _I'm giving one last encore tonight_

''Do you want to say you would've stopped us from killing people had you been free?'' Chica asked bluntly.

''Consider this: I was the only functioning robot who wasn't being haunted or controlled at the time.'' Springtrap replied.

''At that time...'' Puppet muttered. ''I bet at that time you didn't have a corpse inside your body.''

''Puppet!" Freddy yelled angrily at Puppet for antagonizing Springtrap.

''Just... what are you hiding?'' Puppet continued. Springtrap withdrew, keeping his mouth shut. ''What happened in the time between the closure of the restaurant and the opening of Fazbear's Fright? There is something you don't want to tell us.''

''Puppet, I think that's enough now.'' Freddy growled. He really didn't want another fight. Not now.

Springtrap wasn't in mood for a fight either, but he realized that keeping quiet would make Puppet even more eager to find out what's going on.

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

He stepped away from the group, creating a small, but visible distance. He knew that he'd never belong here. He never will.

''Everything what happened... there are somethings which are unexplained and which are connected with you.'' Puppet stepped up in front of the group. He was glaring at Springtrap.

This time, The Hybrid decided to fight back.

''You're right. I do have secrets which I'm hiding for you. I have my reasons for that.'' Springtrap replied. ''Because you won't be able to comprehend my actions.''

''Not be able to comprehend?'' Puppet shook his head. ''I believe I would. Perhaps the children did mistakes and lied, but I know that they told the truth when they warned me about you.''

Now, nobody tried to stop the two. They could only watch. Kyra and Plushtrao exchanged nervous glances. However, the girl believed Springtrap knew what he was doing. This was his choice.

''Now tell me, why do they hate you so much?'' Puppet asked.

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

 _''Your time is running out...''_

Springtrap's ears jerked when he heard a tiny voice in his head.

His time... was running out? What do they mean?

 ** _''What have you done?''_**

He snapped back, looking at Puppet's eyes, which were only two glowing dots. Could he really confront them and tell them the truth? If he doesn't, what will happen?

If he doesn't make a move... will they hurt Kyra?

''I did kill someone.'' Springtrap said. ''His body is inside me.''

''His?''

The Animatronics were surprised, but not as much as they thought they'd be.

''Knew it.'' Puppet said. ''What else?''

A confession? Is that what they wanted him to do? Would that be enough to make them go away?

Springtrap took a step backwards.

''Whose body is it?''

He saw them staring at him, waiting in silence for his answers.

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

''Do you really want to know the answer?''

Puppet stared in horror as he noticed Springtrap's grey-green eyes glowing.

''Would it really fix things if I told you?''

The temperature in the room lowered. Although he couldn't feel the change, Puppet shivered.

''Would it really end this horror story if I told you what happened?''

Springtrap's voice changed from threatening to dismaying. He stared at Puppet.

''I have paid the price.'' He whispered.

''Who are you?''

Springtrap noticed Freddy looking at him. The bear didn't seem to be as confused or shocked as the others. He too wanted to know the truth.

 _I believe_

 _After this final stand_

 _The end will come, but not until you're gone_

''I am Springtrap.'' He said. His eyes flashed. ''However, I'm not the Animatronic you knew. The one you called Spring Bonnie... he's gone.''

The look of horror manifested on the other Animatronics' faces. Freddy and Puppet kept calm, standing in front of everyone in a protective manner. None of them trusted Springtrap.

Or, whoever he was.

''The one I killed... His name is William Afton. He was the one who started it. '' Springtrap said. ''He too is gone.''

''Wait...'' Goldie interrupted, but trailed off. They stared at Springtrap as the realization slowly crawled into their minds, settling down, and darkening their thoughts.

 _I'm haunted_

 _A killer in a cage_

 _Using my undoing as my pawn_

''You are...'' Puppet started.

''I'm both Animatronic and The Murderer.'' Springtrap said, giving them his trademark slasher grin. ''I'm a Hybrid, more than you were when the children started to haunt you; sharing the AI of an Animatronic and the memories of a human. I'm haunted, a killer in a cage. I'm a twisted version of what you were 30 years ago. I'M the main attraction.''

''You're the reason why those children were attacking Kyra, right?'' Freddy asked.

There was a stunned silence as everyone held their breath and waited for the answer. Springtrap looked at Kyra, who gave him an assuring nod. He was glad she was willing to lie for him, putting her own life in danger. She had no benefit from lying for his sake and yet she did it. That's what he admired on her.

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

''They wanted her to destroy me.'' Springtrap admitted. ''They won't stop until I'm gone.''

''Well, then the problem is solved.'' Puppet smirked. ''We'll make sure you're gone. You don't belong here. After, the safety of our guests is our top priority. Right?''

With that said, he slowly started to approach Springtrap, who backed away. It didn't help that Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy and BB also joined in. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie didn't move.

''Puppet, stop!"

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

The Animatronics stopped as Kyra suddenly stepped in front of Springtrap, arms outstretched. She had a firm expression on her face, facing Puppet and co.

''Don't you dare.'' She hissed. The Animatronics looked at her in surprise, not understanding why she'd shield Springtrap.

''What are you doing?''

Surprisingly, it was Springtrap who asked her that. Kyra turned to him and then looked back at the Animatronics.

''Remember how I told you guys I had a rule to follow. That rule is about giving people second chances. Or in this case, Springtrap.'' Kyra said.

''So you knew everything from the start?'' Puppet asked, frowning.

''Not from the sole start. I found it out a couple of weeks ago.'' Kyra admitted. ''Believe me, if Springtrap wanted to harm me, he had plenty of chances to do it. He didn't. Heck, he even saved my life a couple of times, when I was in danger of getting killed by you.''

''Really?'' Freddy asked, pretty surprised. He looked at Springtrap, who nodded.

 _These metal gears and parts_

 _Contain my purple heart_

 _They had their sweet revenge_

 _And brought me to an end_

''I already said it, the children got their revenge. They did their job. Now it's my turn, but they wouldn't let me. Those spoiled brats treat me as their little toy and the whole situation as a game.'' Kyra said.

 _''Time's up!''_

Suddenly, she felt a sharp piercing sensation in her chest. She fell on her knees, yelling in pain.

''Aghhr...'' She clutched her chest. She felt like somebody was piercing her chest with a spear, twisting it and enjoying her pain.

„Kyra!" Freddy yelled and rushed over to her. Soon, the rest joined in. Only Springtrap stood, staring in horror.

He failed. And now Kyra suffered.

Kyra bit her lip, trying not to scream. The pain was overhelming her. Every part of her body burned. It felt like somebody was piercing her with burning metal. She struggled to breathe. She couldn't let out any sound as she felt her throat being sliced. She gurgled and started coughing.

''Wh-what's going on?'' Puppet asked, then glared at Springtrap in an accusing manner.

''What's going on?!''

 _Now I'm the monster here_

 _I'll make you disappear_

 _One last show to put on_

 _After tonight you're gone_

Kyra was still coughing violently, trembling. She felt sick to her stomach, like she'd vomit her organs out. Freddy was holding her, fearing he might hurt her if he moves her. Kyra felt like she was getting maimed.

 _''...If you trigger those spring locks, two things will happen: first the locks themselves will snap right into you, making deep cuts all over your body, and a split second later, all the animatronic parts, all that sharp steel and hard plastic will instantly be driven into your body...''_

Kyra could hear Springtrap's words... what he told her about the spring-lock suits.

 _''You will die, but it will be slow. You'll feel your organs punctured, the suit will grow wet with your blood, and you will know you're dying for long, long minutes.''_

The children... They gathered energy to strike back... They caused her to feel the same as William did when he got trapped inside the spring-suit. This is how they wanted to punish her.

This is how they wanted to break her.

 _''You'll try to scream, but you will be unable to: your vocal cords will be severed, and your lungs will fill with your own blood until you drown in it.''_

She spat blood out.

Everyone backed away, staring at her as blood trailed down her mouth. She was still coughing, looking like she'd choke.

Suddenly, Springtrap grabbed her by the arm and started yanking her towards the bathroom. Kyra was struggling standing on her legs, shaking as she continued coughing, but didn't fight back.

''What are you doing?!'' Puppet yelled at Springtrap.

''Saving her life, you idiot!'' Springtrap yelled back. Puppet was stunned, as the others followed the two.

Springtrap put Kyra over the sink. She continued coughing blood. He was worried that she'll get hurt even more. He had no idea what to do, but he was aware this was the doing of those children.

''Com'n, Kyra. Hang in there.'' He hissed. He turned his head to the others who were just staring, not knowing what to do. ''Get a towel or something! Don't stand like statues!''

This snapped them out and they instantly did what he said.

Springtrap turned his attention to Kyra, holding her as she tried to catch her breath.

 _Five nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

''Com'n, fight it. I'm here, with you.'' Springtrap told her in a calming way. He wished he could do something, anything, to spare her from this. ''Hold on.''

Kyra felt the pain slowly ceasing. In one moment, she felt cold, but now, it started to get warmer and warmer. The pain was disappearing. She stopped coughing. She could breathe normally again.

She looked at Springtrap.

''Thank you.''

He nodded, still holding her arm in fear she could fall. Freddy peeked in, giving her the towel he found. Kyra cleaned her mouth, smiling weakly.

''Are you okay?'' Freddy asked.

''She'll be better once she gets out of here.'' Springtrap growled. He got her out and let her sit down on the table.

Kyra felt like she was slowly recovering.

''Just, what did happen?'' Mangle asked, still in disbelief.

''And what do you think?'' Springtrap snapped back. Mangle shut her mouth, flinching after hearing Springtrap's angry growl.

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our little horror story's just begun_

The minutes passed in silence, interrupted only by Kyra's breathing. Once managed to stand on her own feet, the 'bots persuaded her to go home. They didn't have to tell her twice. Plushtrap made sure she got into the car and safely drove away.

Once she was gone, the Animatronics wandered around the pizzeria, worried about Kyra's condition. Though, they hardly spoke about it. Springtrap again vanished into the Safe Room. Nobody was willing to confront him about what he said earlier.

Nobody but Freddy.

 _Five Nights left to find you_

 _One last thing to tend to_

 _You'll fear what I can do_

 _But you'll never run_

''Why is this happening? Why does she have to suffer?''

Springtrap's ears jerked as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around, staring at Freddy.

''It's my fault. She's not their actual target. It's me.'' Springtrap said.

''Could you explain me?'' Freddy asked.

''I stopped caring about what will happen to me, since I had nothing to gain, nor to lose, so those kids couldn't break me. Once they figured out I showed some damn care about Kyra, they decided to target her to get revenge on me.'' Springtrap said.

 _Ghosts warn of my actions_

 _But I'm the main attraction_

 _You'll bring my satisfaction_

 _Our Little Horror Story's just begun_

''Can't we do something about it?'' Freddy asked.

''Why are you asking me?'' Springtrap asked. ''Why do you even want to talk to me? Based on everyone's reactions, it would be better for me to get deported to the junkyard.''

''Would it?'' Freddy asked. Springtrap shook his head. Feddy sighed. ''Remember the question I asked? If this could've been prevented?''

Silence covered the room.

''I wish it could've. Sometimes, I felt like I'm in a dream... or in a nightmare. But I was awake. I did things I thought I understood.'' Springtrap replied. ''Some people are just like that... Attempting to fill the void with whatever they come up with will make them mad. It'll make them addicted. Just like me. I got my pleasure from other people's pain.''

''Then, what made you snap out of it?'' Freddy asked.

''A memory loss. And the fact I felt the emptier the more people I killed.'' Springtrap paused. ''And Kyra telling me I could get a second chance, if I want redeem myself. But who would want to believe that I'd ever have regrets for what I've done.''

 _Our Little Horror Story's just begun..._

''Kyra does.'' Freddy remarked.

''That's her job.'' Springtrap replied. ''She decided to help me rather than them.''

''It seems like it is working.'' Freddy pointed out.

''Tsk, spending a decade locked inside a hidden room makes a person question their life. I tried to understand what made me do the things I was doing, and I realized that I was simply an idiot who made up a petty excuse of letting other suffer coz I suffered. But now... I have to admitt that getting myself trapped was a good thing. I threw away the old life. Now, I'm just some sort of golden zombie bunny robot.'' Springtrap said.

 _Our Little Horror Story's Just Begun_

''I guess it's up to you what will happen next.'' Freddy said. Springtrap gazed at Freddy's bright blue eyes. The bear was pretty much the most rational in the group, keeping in the background and observing the situation. Springtrap felt as if Freddy wanted to tell him something.

 _This is the end of me..._

 _They got the best of me..._

 _Now justice has been served..._

 _Oh well, live and learn._

''All I want is to make sure Kyra won't get hurt again. Once this ends, I'll gladly let myself get locked inside the Safe Room again. So you don't have to fear that any more _incidents_ will happen. I bet the others will be delighted once you know I'm rotting.'' Springtrap added the last part dryly. ''Especially Puppet.''

''I believe you had been rotting enough.''

Springtrap lifted his head, looking at Freddy completely baffled.

''I believe Kyra did the right thing when she decided to help you.'' Freddy said. ''You also said you wanted a new beginning by embracing your new identity.''

Springtrap nodded.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

''I think I feel better this way than before.'' He said.

''Want it or not, you're still part of the team.'' Freddy said.

''What?'' Sprintrap gave him a confused look.

''If Kyra trusts you, so will I. However, if something happens and you're the one to blame, I won't show any mercy.'' Freddy said.

''I wouldn't expect anything else from you.'' Springtrap said. Freddy started to leave the room, but then he turned around..

''Do you have any idea when this'll have an end?'' Freddy asked. Springtrap shook his head.

''I think our little horror story has just begun.'' He said. ''Or game, as the children percieve it. It's time to show them it's game over.''

Freddy silently nodded.

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

 _But all I see is Purple_

 _Instead_


	32. Just Sleep, Just Dream

Hello and welcome to Act 4! In this Act, everything what happened in the previous Acts will slowly start to make more sense. But for now, let's go step by step.

Another part of Kyra's backstory gets uncovered and we get a few more hints about what's going on. I'm leaving it to you to figure it out.

Songs are: **Nightmare (Just Sleep, Just Dream)** by **NateWantsToBattle, Mockingbird** by **Eminem,** **March Onward To Your Nightmare** by **DAGames** and **Intense FNaF 4 Rap** by **Zach Boucher.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 31: Just Sleep, Just Dream**

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved_

 _Just Sleep, Just Dream!_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game not to play_

 _for fools who hide_

 _Just Sleep, Just Dream!_

 ** _It's only a nightmare_**

 ** _And soon we'll be set free!_**

 **xXxXx**

The wind blew, the leaves rustling and the clouds covering the moon.

Kyra was walking, apparently in a hurry. What happened the previous night was still lingering in her mind and she wanted to finish what she started. In her hurry, she acidentally bumped into a man.

''Ugh, sorry sir!'' she said, before running away. The man stared at her, seemingly surprised.

Then he smiled and shrugged, walking away and humming some song.

'' _Now hush **little baby,** don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya, **daddy's here** to hold ya through the night. I know **mommy's not here** right now and we don't know why **we feel how we feel inside**. It **may seem a little crazy** , pretty baby, but **I promise** mama's gon' **be alright** …''_

 **xXx**

 _*marching steps*_

 **xXx**

The atmosphere at the pizzeria was, to describe it in one word, awkward. Now that they knew they were sharing the same building with the person who caused them all the misery, the same person who also acknowledged himself as one of them, the same person who seemed to actually care about the girl they wanted to protect… it was simply confusing them.

Puppet didn't seem to be confused and was sure that Springtrap was a danger for all of them… and truthfully, most Animatronics believed him. They didn't engage into any conversation with Springtrap tho, who spent the entire day completely avoiding them. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Goldie actually questioned Freddy about their conversation the previous night and Freddy's answer was to trust Kyra, as she obviously didn't have anything against Springtrap, even if his presence was threating her life. On the other hand, they had no idea if eliminating Springtrap from the game would make the children go away.

 _What did you think you were playing_

 _in the shadows of your mind?_

 ** _WhAt DiD yOu ThInK yOu WeRe PlAyInG_**

 ** _iN tHe ShAdOwS oF yOuR mInD?_**

''This is a pretty twisted _game_.'' Chica stated, with Cakey agreeing with her.

''Gotta agree with ya Chica. Seein' Kyra spittin' all the blood… I just 'ope she's gonna be alright.'' Foxy said.

''To me, it looked more like she's gonna vomit all her innards.'' Bonnie shivered. ''That was scary.''

''But it also shows us what those children are actually capable off.'' Goldie said, looking at himself. ''I'll never understand how am I managing to function without an endo-skeleton.''

''Who knows…'' Chica shrugged. She looked at their leader. ''Freddy?''

 _What is it you think you see from_

 _the sides of your mind?_

 ** _WhAt iS iT yOu ThInK yOu SeE fRoM_**

 ** _tHe SiDeS oF yOuR mInD?_**

''Huh?'' Freddy blinked in surprise and looked at her.

''Welcome back to reality.'' Bonnie grinned. ''What do you think about what's going on? About this so called _game._ ''

''I… This ain't a game if you ask me.'' Freddy said. ''This is serious. I mean, Kyra could've died there.''

''Which brings us back to Springy.'' Bonnie said. ''Just, what's wrong with that guy?''

''Who… Spring Bonnie or William?'' Goldie asked.

''This is pretty confusing.'' Chica groaned. ''My head hurts.''

 _Well, the nights began harder and harder_

 _as the nights slowly flied!_

 ** _WeLl, ThE nIgHtS bEgAn HaRdeR aNd HaRdEr_**

 ** _As ThE nIgHtS sLoWlY fLiEd!_**

''I already told you, he is neither. He calls himself Springtrap and he sees himself as one of us… well, at least tries.'' Freddy said. ''And honestly, are we really that different? I mean, we also killed people, we also feel remorse.''

''Aye, but he started it.'' Foxy said.

''That's… true.'' Freddy said.

''Why are people so hard to understand?'' Chica complained. ''Why would anybody do that?''

''Don't ask me. I have no idea.'' Bonnie held up his hands.

''I guess the answer is that bad things happen. We can't predict what will happen and we can't change what happened.'' Goldie said, glancing away.

''Amen to that.'' Bonnie nodded.

 _And the memories repeated 'til all_

 _of your dreams made you cry_

 ** _AnD tHe MeMoRiEs RePeAtEd 'TiL aLl_**

 ** _Of YoUr DrEaMs MaDe YoU cRy_**

''So, what are we gonna do now?'' Bonnie spoke up. ''Just let it go?''

''I doubt we can let it go.'' Freddy said. ''However, if Kyra trusts him, I trust her. She was right about the children getting mad.''

''Perhaps she deserved it…'' Bonnie said in a mocking manner.

Cue four black-eyed death glares.

''Hey, I was joking!"

''That isn't funny.'' Chica growled.

''Aye. Yer startin' ta sound like Puppet.'' Foxy said.

''Speaking of Puppet, what should we do with him? And the Toys?'' Goldie asked. ''It's obvious he is still believing that… umm, that he can't change.''

''As a counter-argument,Springtrap did save Kyra's life. More than once.'' Freddy said. ''It's enough to consider him an ally.''

''Then you'll tell that Puppet and the rest of his group.'' Goldie said. ''Speaking of Springtrap… he really offered himself to be locked again to rot?''

''Yes. That's actually what surprised me. I believe he really meant what he said.'' Freddy said.

''Ok, one question: if Kyra knew what's going on, why was she hiding it from us?'' Chica asked.

 _Forced, down, holding back your tears_

 _Charging closer to the deadly desire (desire!)_

 _You are required (required!)_

 _Your soul's about to meet its master_

 ** _It's about to expire!_**

''Because she promised it. Duh.''

The five suddenly turned around, seeing Kyra sitting on a nearby table. Plushtrap was sitting next to her, giving a nervous, awkward smile; his expression being something in the lines of _I tried to prevent her from coming, but she wouldn't listen._

''Kyra!" Freddy exclaimed, surprised to see her.

''Like said, I did it coz he asked me to do it. Although he later said he'd reveal the truth eventually. I just hope there weren't any fights while I was gone.'' Kyra frowned at the last part.

''Not really…'' Bonnie muttered as Freddy stood up.

''What are you doing here? You should be home, resting!" Freddy said, clearly worried.

''Freddy's right. Look at yerself lass! Yer paler than a snowman at the North Pole.'' Foxy added.

''I'm fine. I've been in even worse situations, although it hurt.'' Kyra flinched a bit. ''I spent like the whole day in the bed and my chest still hurts.''

 _Maybe it's the end you seek_

 _But it results in defeat_

 _Unleash the nightmare inside!_

''Obviously, you should've stayed home.'' Chica said.

''I was worried. The story from the previous night wasn't finished yet.'' Kyra stated firmly. ''Also, now that I don't have to hide that Springtrap basically has William's memories and personality as well as every bit of the Animatronic self he had been as Spring Bonnie, it'll probably be much easier to solve this. Although I kinda wonder if it's worse to have an antagonistic Puppet or one that continues asking questions you don't wanna answer.''

 ** _MARCH_**

 _Through the battlefield, another day to die, we go_

''There's no mistake that she's back.'' Bonnie grinned.

''Yep, I am.'' Kyra nodded. ''But could somebody stay close to me and catch me if I collapse.''

''Again, you should've stayed home.'' Chica said.

 ** _ONWARD_**

 _Through every little shadow we proceed_

''Chica's right. What you've experienced was basically the equivalent of being…''

''Spring-trapped?'' Kyra cut him off.

''Damn, and I wondered how the heck did he get that name.'' Bonnie said.

 ** _TO THE NIGHTMARE_**

 _Salute you till we sit and survive_

''Now listen. I trust him. He wants a second chance, this time as an Animatronic, as one of you. I won't deny him that.'' Kyra said. ''So you can leave me out of that conversation.''

''Well, I trust you and your decisions.'' Freddy said.

''Thanks.'' Kyra smiled. ''The rest?''

 ** _We're marching onward to the nightmare!_**

''As long as nobody gets killed 'ere, I can live with it.'' Foxy said.

''Me too. I'm simply worried about you.'' Chica said.

''Ditto.'' Goldie nodded.

''He's creepy, but let's face it… you were probably more afraid of us than him, right?'' Bonnie asked.

''Well, kinda.'' Kyra replied.

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

''Anyway, where's the rest?'' Kyra asked, getting on her feet. She suddenly felt nausea and held the table.

''Careful!'' Chica held her arm. Kyra took a deep breath.

''Okay, okay… I'm ok.'' She said.

''Have you been to the hospital?'' Goldie asked. Kyra shook her head.

''No. Despite puking out blood, which is pretty concerning, the pain was more on a mental level.'' Kyra said. ''It was mostly in my mind and I stopped spitting blood once they stopped attacking me. And honestly, it kinda felt strange when they suddenly pulled away. Their influence weakened instantly.''

''When did that happen?'' Freddy asked.

 ** _Escape denied!_**

''When Springtrap grabbed me.'' Kyra said.

 _So now you charge,_

 _The end will now rise!_

''Oooookay… does this mean something?'' Bonnie asked.

''I have a theory, but I'd rather talk now to Puppet and the other Toys. I have a feeling they don't share your opinion.'' Kyra said.

''No. And you really should've stayed at home.'' Puppet said. They turned around, seeing the rest oft he Toys standing behind Puppet. ''Just how can you trust him?''

''Why can't you?'' Kyra asked.

''He killed the children!'' Puppet hissed.

''I think there's more behind it than he wants to reveal.'' Kyra said. ''Can't you just tolerate him… just for a while?''

Puppet shook his head.

''Ohhh, boy…'' Kyra sighed.

 _What did you think ft he darkness_

 _taking over your demise?_

 ** _WhAt DiD yOu ThInK oF tHe DaRkNeSs_**

 ** _TaKiNg OvEr YoUr DeMiSe?_**

''Why didn't you tell us that earlier?'' Mangle asked. ''I mean, that you knew who he is.''

''Because I promised him to keep it a secret till he decideds to reveal it. I can't force people to do something. All I can offer is confrontation, information, advice or comfort. Or all of them together when I'm moody.'' Kyra said. ''Also, if you really want to know the reason why I trust him?''

''It would be nice to know.'' Toy Freddy said.

 _What was it you thought you saw_

 _from the tears on your eyes?_

 ** _WhAt WaS iT yOu ThOuGhT yOu SaW_**

 ** _fRoM tHe TeArS oN yOuR eYeS?_**

''I let him into my house, while I was alone at home.'' Kyra said. Cue stares of disbelief. Plushtrap growled. ''Okay, alone with Plushtrap. Anyway, I revealed him my adress and he appeared in front of my doorstep. Gotta admit, hadn't I known it was him, I would've shot him.''

''You have a gun?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Yeah. It's my grandfather's and he taught me how to use it.'' Kyra said.

''Okay, that's new.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''HAH!" BB chuckled.

 _Well, the nights will get louder and louder_

 _and corrode your disguise_

 ** _WeLl, ThE nIgHtS wIlL gEt LoUdEr AnD lOuDeR_**

 ** _aNd CoRrOdE yOuR dIsGuIsE_**

''Point is, I fell asleep and he was the entire night there. He had the chance to harm me, yet he didn't. And there was something else, but that's minor. Also, that's how he got my phone number.'' Kyra frowned, sighing in annoyance.

''I'm surprised you didn't see that coming.'' Bonnie said.

''Anyway, could you… just be more civil to him?'' Kyra asked. ''If it hadn't been for Springtrap showing me how to reset your AI, you wouldn't be here, walking and talking. Instead, you'd be still hunting Night Guards.''

''Okay, that's actually a good point.'' Mangle said.

 _And the rest began to feed on your_

 _soul as you said your goodbyes_

 ** _AnD tHe ReSt BeGaN tO fEeD oN yOuR_**

 ** _sOuL aS yOu SaId YoUr GoOdByEs_**

''What?!" Puppet stared at her.

''Just sayin'.'' Mangle shrugged. ''Besides, it's 11 against one. If he tries something stupid, we can easily overpower him.''

''True.'' Toy Freddy nodded. The rest of the Toys agreed with her. The Refurbs also had to admitt that she was right.

Kyra… wasn't convinced. But she wouldn't tell them until necessary.

 _Forced, down, down below the surface_

 _Your bloodshot eyes divide (divide!)_

 _Your time is night (is night!)_

 _Your doom's about to be exposed and_

 ** _You're about to expire!_**

''I have a question though.'' Mangle said. ''Just how long have you been trying to help ghosts?''

''I'm also curious. You say you've been through a lot of things.'' Goldie said.

''It would be nice if you told us.'' Toy Chica agreed.

''If you just knew.'' Kyra sighed.

 _Maybe it's the light you need_

 _But all that's left is defeat_

 _Unleash the nightmare inside!_

 **xXx**

Kyra was glued to the spot where the toys were. She was in a supermarket with her mother and Theresa left her five year old daughter at the aisle with the toys, knowing well she'd take interest in them and stay there till she gets the groceries. She already had enough things roaming in her mind and she was simply tired and exhausted.

The five year old Kyra didn't mind being at this part of the store. She admired the plush toys on the shelves, which were far to high for her to get. Her eyes were glued on one particular plush toy, a white rabbit with red ears, paws and heart shaped nose. She desperately wanted it and hoped her mother would consider buying it. She considered it to be the most adorable toy ever. She tried to reach it, but couldn't.

''Hello!"

Kyra suddenly jumped, looking around for the source of the voice. At first, it seemed like she was alone.

''I'm here!"

She turned and saw a girl smiling at her. The girl couldn't be older than eight and she was taller than Kyra, having short raven-black hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing a simple white T-shirt and shorts.

''Hi…'' Kyra said shyly. She didn't know the girl, but she was curious about her.

''I'm Emma.'' The girl introduced herself.

''I'm Kyra.'' Kyra replied.

''Now, that's a cute name.'' Emma smiled. Kyra grinned as well. She liked it when older people praise her. ''Could you do something for me?''

''What is it?'' Kyra asked.

''You see that woman over there?'' Emma pointed at an older female with long black hair, wearing black clothes. She was absently looking at some tea cups.

''Yeah…'' Kyra nodded.

''Could you please go to her and tell her that I told her I love her and that I'm happy?''

''Can't you do that by yourself?'' Kyra asked. Emma had a sad smile on her face, shaking her head.

''No. I can't.'' She looked at Kyra. ''Promise you'll do it for me? I'd be really happy if you could do it.''

''I… okay!" Kyra smiled, happy to see Emma smiling as well.

Kyra then turned around to get to the woman before she goes to the cashier. She slightly turned her head, realizing that Emma has disappeared. She was confused by this, but got herself together, eager to relay Emma's message.

''Umm, miss…''

The woman looked down, noticing the five year old tugging her pants. She smiled.

''What is it, sweety? Have you lost your parents?'' she asked.

''No. I'm here to tell you that Emma loves you and that she's happy.'' Kyra said with a smile full of pride. She was proud of herself that she did what Emma requested.

However, the woman's expression darkened. Her eyes were wide.

''E-e-emma…'' she stuttered. Now Kyra got scared. Did she do something wrong? The woman ignored her, slowly tearing. ''Emma, my-my little Emma…''

She then glared at Kyra. The little girl was both surprised and afraid of her reaction.

''Who are you?!" she grabbed Kyra's shoulders, shaking her. ''How do know that?! WHO TOLD YOU HER NAME?!"

''It-it was Em… Emma…'' Kyra started to cry. ''P-please… you're hurting me!"

''You're lying! You're lying! Emma's dead! Emma's dead!" The woman screamed into her face.

''N-no! I just saw her! I talked to her!" Kyra yelled back.

„KYRA!"

Kyra suddenly felt being grabbed by someone. It was Theresa, who grabbed her, dragging her away from the screaming woman. The security was called as she panicked and screamed, digging her nails into her head, repeating Emma's name over and over again.

Kyra was confused, not understanding what's going on. Theresa didn't speak to her at all, at least until they got to the car.

''Mummy… what ha-?!''

SLAP!

Kyra trembled, her eyes widening and tearing. She got slapped by her own mother!

''Don't ever…'' Theresa looked like she was gonna start to cry as well. ''Don't ever do something like that! Ever!''

Kyra gulped. She never saw her mother so angry and desperate. She nodded, quietly crying on their trip home.

 **xXx**

 ** _MARCH_**

 _Through the battlefield, another day to die, we go_

 ** _ONWARD_**

 _Through every little shadow we proceed_

 ** _TO THE NIGHTMARE_**

 _Salute you till we sit and survive_

 ** _We're marching onward to the nightmare!_**

 **xXx**

Kyra digged her head under her pillow, trying to quiet down the screaming match between her mother and her grandmother. She didn't understand what was going on and once they arrived home, she ran to her grandma, seeking comfort.

Rebecca instantly started an argument with Theresa and it had been going on for a while. Kyra complained to the 10 year old Hannah about what Theresa did, but Hannah just stared at her like she was some sort of freak. She then ran out, not being able to bear the quarrel between her mother and her grandma. Kyra, not knowing where to go (as her grandfather wasn't home), went to her bedroom, still crying.

She didn't understand why her mother was so upset. What did she do? Why was the woman screaming at her that Emma was dead when she saw her just a minute ago? Why was this happening?

Kyra wished somebody could explain it to her, but she realized soon that she was on her own. She stopped sobbing and slowly walked out of her room, sitting on the stair-case and listening to Theresa and Rebecca arguing.

''She was just doing what she was born for!''

''I just want her to have a normal childhood! Not like the one I had! And the one Hannah had!'' Theresa yelled back. ''She's still a little child! She's still innocent!''

''She handled the situation better than you could! I believe Kyra should know what's going on instead of being slapped!" Rebecca yelled.

''She caused that woman to go crazy!''

''That's still no excuse!'' Rebecca cut her off. ''She may be five, but she isn't stupid. She isn't the innocent little girl you wish her to be. She needs to learn about it before it just worsens. She needs to know about her duty as a Messenger.''

''For God's sake, she's FIVE!'' Theresa screamed. ''She shouldn't know about the dead being able to contact her! And why her? I was there too!"

''We can't choose which spirit to contact. They'll do it on their own.'' Rebecca replied. Theresa was a sobbing wreck.

Kyra stopped crying as she slowly came to a realization. That girl… was a ghost? A ghost like Casper from that cartoon? She could talk to ghosts?

Kyra stood up and walked into Hannah's room. It was the only room where she knew where the scissors were. She took them from Hannah's desk and walked over to the bathroom, putting a little chair she usually used to climb on when she needed to brush her teeth in front of the sink.

She stared at her reflection.

It was the reflection of a little girl with two long pigtails, tied with white ribbons. Her hair reached to the middle of her back and Hannah would sometimes mock her how girlish she looked like, calling her Rapunzel. She also told her once that she was taught in her school by her Art teacher that white was the color for innocence. Hannah may have forgotten that conversation, but Kyra didn't.

She grabbed one pigtail and cut it off, just above the bow. She knew what she was doing was stupid and that she'd be punished for this, but she simply felt that the girl int he reflection wasn't her. She cut off the other pigtail.

Now she stared at a girl with hair reaching just to her shoulder level. She felt a bit easier, taking a deep breath. She then went to Hannah's bedroom, caring both her hair and the scissors. She put the scissors back where she found them and went down to the living room. Her mother and grandma weren't screaming anymore, but still talking.

''Mummy… Gran Becky…''

The two turned to the tiny, but firm voice. Theresa dropped her jaw at the sight of Kyra carrying her hair by the parts with the white ribbons.

''Kyra! What have you done?!"

Kyra simply stared back with a firm expression.

''I'm not innocent anymore.'' She stated calmly. ''I'm a Messenger.''

Theresa stared in disbelief at her. Rebecca was also stunned, not believing what she was hearing.

Kyra slowly let the pigtails slide off her hand and fall on the ground.

 **xXx**

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

 ** _Escape denied!_**

 _So now you charge_

 _The end will now rise!_

 ** _MARCH!_**

 **xXx**

''You did THAT?!''

Surprisingly, this one came from Puppet.

''Yes. I was kinda a creepy kid back then.'' Kyra nodded.

''Does this have something to do with the fact your bangs are dyed purple?''

Everyone turned around, simply to see Springtrap standing there, arms crossed on his chest and obviously listening to Kyra's story. They didn't even notice he was there.

''Actually, I dyed my hair a few weeks after the kids finally drove me crazy. Before I actually decided to come here.'' Kyra said. ''Purple is my favorite color. But yeah, I was a pretty dumb kid at the time.''

''Don't say things like that…?'' Mangle started.

''Ow, com'n, there's no reason to deny that. I was both creepy and a bit of a freak. At least, that's how everyone acknowledged me in elementary school.'' Kyra said. ''Point is, I've been in this since I was pretty young. My mum wanted to shelter me, but she failed. I wanted to tell you that neither you should attempt to shelter me as if I was still a little kid. I know how to handle myself and if I need help, I know whom I can ask for it.''

''Okay.'' Freddy said.

''Seriously? You're just like… okay?'' Kyra asked. She actually expected that there'd be more protest.

''Yes.'' Freddy said.

''Cool.'' Kyra grinned. ''Now, I believe I have told you to not judge the book by it's cover…''

''If that conversation starts again, I'm blaming you for the consequences.'' Springtrap said, frowning. Kyra shrugged.

''Ok.'' She said quietly.

''You may trust him, but I don't.'' Puppet glared at Springtrap. Both Kyra and Plushtrap rolled their eyes.

''Okay, I'm sorry for starting that conversation!" Kyra said.

 _Run for your life!_

 ** _(Run for your life!)_**

''What I'm wondering… why did your mother even slap you? You actually didn't do anything wrong.'' Freddy said, trying to change the topic.

''And who was that Emma girl?'' Balloon Boy added.

''I guess my mum was afraid of, of what happened. She tried to keep our family tradition a secret from me as she believed I wouldn't have to deal with it. Emma was actually the deceased daughter of that woman who went crazy. Turns out, she accidentally killed her own daughter by pushing her down the stairs in a fit of rage.'' Kyra said.

''Really?!''

 _Run through the shining gates_

 ** _(Run through the shining gates)_**

''Yes. My grandma investigated it later. The woman, Caroline, felt guilty, but told everyone it was an accident. But it seems like Emma still cared about her which is pretty amazing.'' Kyra said. Plushtrap also growled, agreeing with her. ''But she got admitted to an asylum due her mental breakdown.''

''Woa… you basically sent a woman to a hospital.'' Bonnie said in a deadpan voice. Kyra giggled.

''I wasn't really proud of it, but I was just keeping a promise.'' Kyra said. Her tone darkened. ''Then I learned that not all ghosts are like Emma.''

 _Defend yourself_

 ** _(Defend yourself)_**

''So, there were ghosts who tried to harm you?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Yes. Although, it was mostly because I disturbed them, so I didn't make a big deal out of it. Some were scary though, some even trying to possess me, some just wandering around, confused and lost and some just wanted to have fun.'' Kyra said. ''But the current ones are trying to out-rightly kill me simply coz they don't like me or my attitude.''

 _With every move you take!_

 ** _(With every move you take!)_**

''Okay, you basically said they got what they wanted. Why don't they just move on?'' Mangle asked. ''Also, why you?''

''I'm still trying to figure that one out.'' Kyra said. ''As in why me, I dunno. Although, I actually expressed desire to come here before the car crash accident. Actually, the plan was to go with my friends to Fazbear's Fright, but after it burned down, I figure out it I could come here. Although, my mum wasn't happy with the idea.''

''Did she tell you why she didn't want you to come here?'' Chica asked.

''No, she didn't.'' Kyra said. ''Actually, minutes before the car crash, all she was talking about how she wouldn't let _them_ to get me, but I never understooooo-''

 _Gather your courage, your strength,_

 _and your might!_

 _Save every tear that you shed for mankind_

 _Let them know that **you are FREE**!_

Her eyes widened.

''Oh, my…'' she dropped her jaw slightly as it dawned her. ''They…''

''Kyra?'' Puppet asked.

''I-I… I think I know whom my mother was referring to.'' Kyra said. ''It were the children.''

''WHAT?!"

Truthfully, even Springtrap and Plushtrap were stunned by this one.

 _Forced, down, down for far too long_

 ** _Take your wings and fly!_**

''Why'd she try ta kill ye to save ya from a bunch of ghosts? It doesn't make sense.'' Foxy said.

''It doesn't, but let's be honest – my mum was always overprotective of me.'' Kyra said. ''Also, ghosts choose which Messenger they'll conntact and I remember my mum quite panicking that day and being restless the whole week. I could work as a Messenger only while alive. As a ghost, I would've probably passed on. If my theory is correct, she probably saw or was told by the children they'd choose me for their Messenger. Not only that, but it could be that they did express intention to harm me. If that did happen, she probably realized I'd be better off dead than alive.''

 _What will you do when the lights go down?_

 _When will the chosen turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and wear your crown_

 _Begin your darkest rise_

 _Holding on to your own dreams_

''But it didn't work.'' Springtrap said.

''Nope. But, while I'm not happy about the situation, I can't said I didn't benefit from it. I made a couple of new friends and uncovered a pretty amazing story. And I got pretty scared – a substitute for the fact I couldn't go to Fazbear's Fright.'' Kyra said.

''Believe me, you probably wouldn't want to go there at that time.'' Springtrap said.

 ** _Escape denied!_**

''However, there is something else…'' Kyra added.

 ** _So now you charge_**

 ** _The end will now RISE!_**

''What now?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''She wasn't only mentioning _them_. She also said she wouldn't let _him_ to take me.'' Kyra said.

Cue to everyone staring at Springtrap.

''What?" he growled, sounding pretty confused.

 ** _Nothing to fear!_**

 ** _Run for your life!_**

''Nah, I don't think it's Springtrap.'' Kyra shook her head nonchalantly.

''How can you be so sure about that?'' Puppet asked.

''It depends… You weren't the only one with amnesia.'' Kyra said. ''Springtrap, what do you remember after the fire.''

''All I know is that I woke up int he Safe Room, not knowing who or what I am or where I am.'' Springtrap said. ''I took me a while to fully remember everything.''

''Have you any idea how long it has been after the fire when you woke up?'' Kyra asked.

''Well, one guy had brought some old newspapers… I guess it was like a week. Also, I know it was night.'' Springtrap.

''Surprisingly, I had a car crash a week after the place burned down. And it was also night when I woke up.'' Kyra said. ''See a pattern?''

''How can you be so sure?'' Puppet asked, not believing a bit.

"I said that ghosts choose which Messenger they want to relay the message. What I probably forgot to mention that I almost always get victims who died a violent death." Kyra said, getting some surprised expressions, along with Springtrap. "It sounds like a plan. Target the Messenger and use her as a puppet and then smash the past into pieces. What they didn't expect was that this girl wouldn't be so easy to break."

"Had you figured them out earlier, you would've basically walked into a trap." Springtrap added once the realization hit him. "I would've lost my second chance and you wouldn't know about the Safe Room which is basically what saved your life."

"Okay, that's... if that was planned, why would they want to kill you?" Freddy asked.

"I dunno." Kyra said. "But I believe that I will find it out."

 **xXx**

 _Watch out, watch out_

 _Try and lock your door_

 _When you open it up_

 _You're only asking for more_

 _And every time that you're waiting_

 _For the sun to come up_

 _It's only six hours_

 _So you best be waiting for us_

Plushtrap was pacing in front of the door which led towards Kyra's bedroom. The girl was fast asleep after she returned home. It was around 4 AM and he made sure nobody would disturb her sleeping. Not even a certain Nightmare Animatronics who was lurking in the darkness.

Plushtrap growled at the black bear who approached him.

''I need to talk to her.'' Nightmare said. Despite being quite scared by Nightmare's appearance, Plushtrap refused to let him in.

''You really think you can do anything against me? Don't make me laugh.'' Nightmare had a slasher grin on his expression.

Plushtrap felt quite nervous, even scared. However, he refused to move.

 _Watch out, watch out_

 _Can you take the best of me_

 _Hide under the bed_

 _But we know that you're the recipe_

 _So when you look in your closet_

 _Just get ready_

 _Because it's the Final Chapter_

 _of Five Night's at Freddy's_

''What is it? You afraid I might attack your beloved owner?'' Nightmare chuckled.

Plushtrap had to admit that that was the case. Still, he frowned, still standing there.

''You're quite brave for a tiny toy who ain't capable of doing much.'' Nightmare said. ''However, if you don't let me in, I'll go inside by myself.''

Plushtrap snarled, showing him his sets of tiny sharp teeth. He wouldn't god own without fighting back.

''Watch out, little… A plushie like you cannot drive away nightmares.'' Nightmare said. His ears jerked as he heard something.

 _Watch out, watch out_

 _Can you listen closely?_

 _Every single plushy in your room_

 _Can hold you cozy_

 _It's cause you're lonely_

 _While we're creepin' up slowly_

 _We can tuck you in your bed_

 _You won't be watching up coldly_

''What is this?'' he growled.

He and Plushtrap listened intensely. The sound seemed to be a door closing and somebody walking around. There was a distinct creak, Plushtrap realizing the person was in the living room.

''Somebody broke inside.'' Nightmare hissed.

Plushtrap had a look of horror on his face. He quickly went over to the staircase, trying to figure out who it was. All he saw was a black figure with a baseball cap carefully walking around. And the flash of something in the moonlight.

A knife.

 _Watch out, watch out_

 _Can you take the best of me_

 _Hide under the bed_

 _But we know that you're the recipe_

 _So when you look in your closet_

 _Just get ready_

 _Because it's the Final Chapter_

 _of Five Night's at Freddy's_

Plushtrap quickly ran back to Kyra's room and tried to open the door. Surprisingly, Nightmare helped him. He shot a glance at the black bear Animatronic.

''I guess we'll have to postpone this conversation.'' He whispered back.

He closed the door, staring at the girl who was sleeping soundly, not knowing what was going on. Knowing that, if she dies, he wouldn't have the opportunity to talk to her. So he vanished, much to Plushtrap's horror.

In the next second, Kyra woke suddenly up, with a panicking look on her face. Plushtrap instantly jumped on her bed, shaking her arm in an attempt to get her up.

''What's… what's going on?'' Kyra asked.

Plushtrap looked around and grabbed the pencil from her desk and started to stab the air like a madman. He then pointed at the door.

Now Kyra heard the creaks too. Somebody was coming.

''Damn!'' she hissed, getting out of the bed and quickly locking her bedroom door. She stood there, listening to the steps. They were coming closer.

She quickly grabbed the phone.

 _''911, what's your emergency?''_ a female voice asked.

''Somebody broke into my house. I'm locked inside my room. Please, send somebody over!'' Kyra hissed.

 _''Please, stay calm miss. I need your address.''_

Kyra told her.

''Please, hurry up.'' She pleaded.

 _''Stay with me on the phone. What is your name?''_

''Kyra.''

 _''Okay Kyra, do you know how many intruders are there? Do they have any weapons?''_

''I…I…'' Kyra looked at Plushtrap.

He held out one finger and made slashing marks with the pencil.

''One person… And yes, they have weapons.''

Suddenly, the door knob jiggled. Kyra let out a yelp, accidentally pressing the cancel button on her phone. She was trembling, looking around for a way to escape.

The person on the other side kept on working on the door knob, still trying to open the door.

Kyra quickly put on her spare trainers she kept in her closet and opened the window.

''Com'n!'' She told Plushtrap, who grabbed onto her shoulder. She quickly picked up her phone and got out through the window.

Just as the person started banging on her door. It seemed like the person tried to break through.

Kyra was lucky that next to her window was a thick tree branch which she used to escape from the house for a nightly walk. She managed to climb on it and climb down the tree, praying that the person wouldn't figure out she wasn't there.

Just as she was near the end of the trunk, she heard a loud bang sound and somebody running into her room. The sound startled her and she fell down, suddenly feeling pain in her back and leg. Once down, she looked up,…

She froze.

There was a man in her room. He was staring down at her from the window. She couldn't make out his face due the faint light, but she was sure it was a man with short hair. He also wore a baseball cap which covered part of his face. He wore black gloves and a jumpsuit. Kyra noticed something metalic in his hand.

She ran into the woods behind her house. While her back ached, it seemed like her right foot was the one which took the most damage from the fall. She half run-half limped, fearing the man would find her.

''This is a nightmare.'' Kyra muttered to Plushtrap, who was still holding onto her shoulder. ''Agh!"

She suddenly tripped over a branch and fell. Plushtrap got down, looking worriedly at her. Kyra bit her lip as pain rushed through her leg. She wasn't sure if it was broken. She hoped it wasn't.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of twigs cracking.

''No…'' she whispered.

'' _Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright.''_

She heard the guy singing. And he was coming closer.

Adrenaline kicked in and Kyra quickly got up, grabbing Plushtrap and running deeper into the woods. Despite the pain, she knew she needed to continue to run. She knew the woods just like the palm of her hand as she played here since she was little.

 _''Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya through the night.''_

She recognized the lyrics as Eminem's Mockingbird. The man kept on singing only that part oft he chorus. She stopped at a tree to catch breath.

 _''I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we feel how we feel inside.''_

She didn't feel pain, which mean the adrenaline was still kicking in. However, she knew she hadn't much time. There was a place she could hide though…

 _''It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise mama's gon' be alright…''_

She ran through a path filled with thorny bushes. She knew there was a small cave-like hole which she used as a hiding spot when she played hide and seek. Nobody could ever find her. She uncovered it, crawling into the small space and put the moss and the tree branch which was hiding it back.

 _„And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. I'mma give you the world.''_

Kyra huddled at the far back of the small hole, hugging Plushtrap. She was shaking in fear, not daring to let out a sound as the voice became louder and louder.

 _''I'mma buy a diamond ring for you, I'mma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile.''_

Suddenly, the voice stopped. Kyra refused to breath, biting her lip as the pain in her leg returned.

He was right next to her.

She her grip on Plushtrap was even tighter, with Plushtrap grabbing her arm to assure her everything would be alright. The agonizing seconds felt like hours.

 _''And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine, I'mma break that birdie's neck…''_

Kyra heard the steps and the voice slowly getting fainter. As if he was going away.

 _''I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya and make him eat every carat don't f*ck with dad (ha ha)…"_

Suddenly, she heard the sirens. The person ran quickly away. Kyra could hear his steps growing fainter and fainter, until she couldn't hear anything anymore. She was still refusing to go out.

Then she heard somebody yelling, realizing it were the cops. The sirens were still blaring, so she quickly got out. At least, as quick as her leg allowed her.

''Over here!''

She grinned as she fell on the ground, with the cops approaching her…

 **xXx**

After telling the cops what happened and after being examined (sprained ankle as it seemed, but it wasn't anything serious), she was sitting on the porch in front of her house, her PJs (a T-shirt and shorts) dirty and her still shivering as the painkillers numbed the pain in her leg. Plushtrap tried to comfort her.

''We couldn't find him.'' A male police officer approached her. ''I don't think it's safe for you to stay here, at least for a while. Do you have anywhere else to stay for a few days, just in case he comes back? Anyone from your family?''

''I don't.'' Kyra shook her head. She refused to call her grandmother and sister.

''Any friends?'' he asked.

''No…'' Kyra whispered. She then went silent, slowly realizing that if she wants for this dream, this nightmare to end, she'd need help. So she can sleep calmly again.

''Actually, I do.'' She said tiredly.


	33. Home

**OMG WHO WAS THAT MAN?!:** Why don't you guess? This is supposed to be a fic where the readers also interact and try to solve the mysteries before the next chapter reveals it.

 **AND WHY DID HE WANT TO KILL KYRA?!:** Kill? Hmmm... I mean, he just broke into her house.

 **Is she going to stay at the pizzeria?:** Here's the answer.

 **Could the killer be the man she bumped into earlier this chapter?:** Yes.

 **Also is the killer related to William?:** No.

 **ninjamonkey3904:** Thanks for the idea, but no. I have already different plans for the successor.

 **xXGamerGalXx:** Congratulations on figuring out! *fireworks* You totally earned those 100 bucks. And perhaps another 100, coz I totally was planning to use those types of jokes for it.

 **You haven't listen FNaF World song?:** I... did? Can you be more specific? I listened to **Join The Party** by **JT Machinima** and **I Will Not Be Moved** by **DAGames.**

 **Multipule-Characters1-Acct:** Thanks for informing me about the song. It's pretty amazing! :D Just a little correction. The title says _Lockdown_ not lockout.

And finally, we reached the chapter where the rest of the human cast gets introduced. It's a bit messy and some questions are open, but hey, I still have more than 40 chapters left to fill them in. Also, the focus shifts from Springtrap and the other Animatronics to the Nightmare Animatronics in the next chapter.

Just a quick note: Mike, Jeremy, Fritz and the FNaF 3 Night Guard won't appear in this fic.

If you have any questions, I'll answer them.

The songs are **Home** by **NateWantsToBattle, I Got No Time** by **The Living Tombstone** (their FNaF4 song came out! XD) and **Home** by **Breaking Benjamin** (it was either that or _Home_ by _Three Days Grace,_ but Breaking Benjamin's fits more).

Enjoy! XD

* * *

 **Night 32: Home**

 _Was it you? Or was it me?_

 _Is this a nightmare? Or just a dream?_

 _I've lost my mind, I've lost myself_

 _Am I at home? Or am I in hell?_

 _I'm in my room, they're by my side_

 _My little monsters, they try to hide_

 _I've tried to run, they're close behind_

 _I cry for help but no one is in sight_

 ** _But now I'm home, right where I belong!_**

 _And I cannot stay strong_

 _And in my mind, it's what I deserve all along_

 _I'm trapped within my home_

 _They left me all alone_

 _It's all I know_

 _And as my fear grows,_

 _It's where I call my home_

 **xXxXx**

"I'd like to thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Collins."

"Aw, com'n Kyra, of course you can stay here! You're practically a member of this family." Thrisha Collins replied. "I still can't believe you and Sierra broke your friendship off."

"I'm working on fixing that." Kyra said.

"I did lecture Sierra on leaving you like that. She regrets it that she didn't defend you. Matt as well." Thrisha said.

"I see..." Kyra muttered.

The two soon arrived in front of the Collins' house. Kyra took her backpack and she and Thrisha went into the house.

"Mum?"

Despite being 6 AM in the morning, a 9 year old girl with brown-black hair and in PJs was awake, rubbing her eyes and looking at the door.

"Emily, why are you up so early?" Thrisha asked her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?" Emily asked.

"I picked our guest up."

Emily looked past her.

"Kyra?! Woa, it's great to see you!" Emily said. "But, why are you here?"

"I'm gonna explain that later. Where's Sierra?" Kyra asked.

"Snoring in her room." Emily chuckled. "She's as much of a morning person as Anna from Frozen."

Kyra grinned.

 **xXx**

"What's for breakfast?"

An 18 year old girl with raven black hair groggily asked as she descended down the stairs.

"We have company!" Emily told her.

Sierra's jaw dropped when she saw who the guest is.

''Good morning.'' Kyra said, waving awkwardly.

''G-g-good morning.'' Sierra replied, still not believing that her friend was here. She quickly sat at the table. ''What are you doing here?''

''Kyra's staying here for a while. Somebody has broken into her house.'' Thrisha explained.

''Somebody has broken into your house?" Emily asked.

''You're staying here?!" Sierra almost spat the milk out.

''I can explain!'' Kyra held up her hands in defense.

''You two stop questioning Kyra.'' Thrisha interfered. ''She has gone through enough trouble and I don't want you two to bother her.''

Sierra and Emily pouted. However, it seemed like Sierra was less enthusiastic about Kyra being here. The rest of the breakfast continued in silence. Kyra sighed.

This won't be as easy as she thought.

Later, Thrisha left for work, leaving the three girls on their own. Kyra walked a bit around, gripping her backpack. She was more than familiar with Sierra and Emily's house as she basically spent here a good deal of her childhood and her teen years, hanging out with Sierra.

''So, hi?''

Kyra turned to Sierra. She had changed from her PJs into black tights reaching to her knees, over which she had torn jean shorts, a black tank top and black sunglasses on her head.

''Hi.'' Kyra replied. The two girls stared at each other. Sierra sighed.

''Okay, okay, I know you're still mad at me for leaving you at Ruby and her posse's mercy. I'm sorry!" Sierra finally confessed, catching Kyra off guard. ''I'm sorry I left you. I wanted to call you, but I was a total coward. And an idiot.''

''Woa… didn't expect such a comeback.'' Kyra said, totally surprised.

''She practiced that speech for weeks.'' Emily said offhandedly, now wearing an orange T-shirt and brown trousers which reached to her knees. She was lying upside down on the nearby couch, legs int he air and head down, playing on her Nintendo DS.

''Thanks for the note.'' Sierra narrowed her eyes. She looked at Kyra. ''Believe me – I and Matt wanted to fix everything, but we had no idea how… I'll understand if you are still angry at me…''

''Aw, forget it. Forgiven and forgotten.'' Kyra said.

''What? Wait, usually you're not the one who forgives _that_ easily.'' Sierra said. ''I'm smelling a rat here.''

''Are you sure that ain't you?'' Emily asked in a mocking tone. Sierra shot her a glare.

''It's been a couple of months. Believe me, I already have other things to worry about and holding grudge is the last thing I need now.'' Kyra replied.

''Soooo, friends?'' Sierra asked.

''Yep!" Kyra smiled.

''Awesome! So, what are we going to do next?'' Sierra asked. ''Wait, first I gotta show you something.''

''What is it?'' Kyra asked as she followed Sierra to her bedroom. She put the backpack down, with Plushtrap poking his head out. The girls didn't notice.

''Have you been at our site int he past weeks?'' Sierra asked, activating the laptop and going online.

''No. Not after the car crash.'' Kyra replied.

''Well, look at these. These are the comments from the readers.'' Sierra pointed at the messages beneath Kyra's section oft he blog.

While Kyra read them, Plushtrap got out of the backpack and started to look around.

''Seems like they want me to continue.'' Kyra said.

''Indeed. Even those who claim all the post and investigations you make are fake. I and Matt kept up with our posts, but people want yours as well.'' Sierra said. ''So, do you have any topic? Any myth you wanna explore?''

''Actually, I do.'' Kyra grinned. ''I wanted to talk with you and Matt about it.''

''Well, I could call him now. Usually, he's the whole day on his computer.'' Sierra said, going to Skype.

''Hey, what's this?''

Kyra and Sierra turned around, only to see Emily holding Plushtrap. He nervously waved back. Both siblings stared at Kyra.

''Where did you get that plush toy? And why is it waving at us?'' Sierra asked. Kyra sighed.

''Emily, put him down.'' Kyra told the younger sibling. She simply let him go, making Plushtrap fall on his back. He growled in pain, getting up.

''That thing… is alive?'' Sierra was dumbstruck.

''Guys, this is Plushtrap.''

''It has a name?!''

Plushtrap frowned, glaring at Sierra.

''Why are you so surprised?'' Kyra asked her. ''You know that I come across wierd stuff.''

Plushtrap tilted his head.

''Okay, you're not weird.'' Kyra told him. He rolled his eyes.

''This is cool.'' Emily grinned. ''He's pretty cute.''

Plushtrap gave her a cheeky grin.

''Not cute to me.'' Sierra replied. Plushtrap pouted, pretty much glaring at her.

''Okay, this is something I wanted to talk with you and Matt about.'' Kyra said. ''Plushtrap is a spring-lock toy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''

''That old place?'' Sierra rose an eye-brow.

''He was my mum's toy.'' Kyra said. Plushtrap nodded in agreement. ''And I'll explain everything once we get Matt on the monitor. For now, all I can say is that Plushtrap is a real hero.''

Plushtrap grinned proudly.

''What did he do?'' Emily asked.

''Warned me about the intruder who broke into my house.'' Kyra replied.

''Woa, that's cool!'' Emily was awestruck. Sierra, not so much.

''If you wanted to see something cool, you should've seen Kyra when she clocked Kyle right into his dirty little snout.'' Sierra grinned.

''Thanks. It felt pretty good.'' Kyra said.

Finally, Matthew 'Matt' Roberts replied. The three girls and Plushtrap looked at the camera, seeing a scrawny 18 year old boy with glasses and aurburn hair, wearing a red checkered button-up shirt, a white T-shirt beneath it and jeans.

''Kyra?!'' Matt's jaw dropped. ''Ugh, um… hi… I…''

''I know. You're sorry for leaving me in a dire moment.'' Kyra rolled her eyes. ''Sierra told me and I want to let you know I forgave her and I'm forgiving you as well.''

''Um… okay?'' The boy shrugged.

Sierra suddenly put her face into the camera.

''Hey, we have a new case!" she said.

''Sierra, get off the camera.'' Matt said in annoyed tone.

Kyra pulled Sierra back, looking at Matt and her.

''As I already told Sierra, it's about the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''

''Really? What's up with that?'' Matt asked.

''Well, I've been on solo investigations there.'' Kyra said. Cue Plushtrap growling. ''Okay, not completely solo.''

''Who's that?'' Matt asked once Plushtrap appeared on camera.

''This is Plushtrap and all you should know is that he's sentient and hurting his feelings will result in a nasty bite.'' Kyra said. To prove it, Plushtrap growled, showing off his teeth.

''I doubt he could bite anyone with those little... ouch! He bit me!" Sierra held her hand. It wasn't bleeding, but there were bite marks on it.

''I warned ya.'' Kyra said, while Emily giggled.

''Ugh, I guess I deserved it.'' Sierra grumbled. She looked at Kyra. ''Okay boss, so what are we gonna do? You said you have visited Freddy's…''

''The past few weeks, yes.'' Kyra said. ''I can confirm that there are ghosts and that you'll be totally awed when you see what's going on by yourself.''

''Wait… you seriously want us to go there?'' Matt asked, clearly not happy with the idea.

''I'm in.'' Sierra shrugged.

''I'm coming as well.'' Emily said. Kyra gave her a confused look, obviously not agreeing with it. ''Let's say it so, I'm going everywhere were Sierra goes.''

''What happened?'' Kyra asked.

''Emily caught me sneaking out one night and threatened she'd tell mum. I made an agreement with her that she could come with me whereever I'd got he whole summer.'' Sierra said.

''You should've been quieter.'' Emily grinned slyly. Kyra sighed.

''I guess it won't be that bad having Emily around.'' Kyra said.

''So, what is it that you want to see us?'' Matt asked.

''It'll stay a surprise.'' Kyra grinned. ''Just wait for it.''

 **xXx**

That night, Plushtrap, Emily, Matt and Sierra were sitting inside Kyra's car while she was in her house, getting something. It was around 10 PM, with Sierra's mother having to work double-shifts (one being the night shift), giving Emily the opportunity to come with them without Thrisha knowing.

''What's that?'' Matt asked Kyra as she brought a tape.

''It's a phone call. Or something like that.'' Kyra shrugged. ''It's some sort of garbled message and I hoped you could figure it out.''

''You asked the right person.'' Matt said,being the IT-expert in the team and very skilled with any type of gadgets.

''Hey, could I drive this time?'' Sierra asked, getting out from the passenger's seat.

''Ugh…'' Kyra didn't seem to be fine with that idea.

''I just passed my exam and I need to practice and mum won't let me drive hers.'' Sierra said.

''I have a good idea why…'' Matt muttered. He got a death glare from Sierra, who then turned to Kyra with puppy-dog eyes.

''Please?''

Kyra sighed. Well, this was her best friend…

''Okay… I guess you could.''

''ALRIGHT!'' Sierra entered the driver's side. ''I'm sooo excited about this!''

''Should I start praying?'' Matt asked, absolutely not agreeing with the idea. Other than Emily.

''Step it on, sister!''

''Sierra, if you damage my car, you're dead.'' Kyra said.

''Don't worry!'' Sierra gave her a cheeky grin. ''I know how to drive.''

''Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'' Kyra exchanged glanced with Plushtrap.

 **xXx**

They managed to arrive at Fazbear's all in one piece. Kyra had to yell at Sierra for speeding, while Matt clingged to Plushtrap, holding for his dear life. Emily was totally excited. In addition with a small bag with her Nintendo DS console, she also wore a pouch with her digital camera around her neck.

''Good grief, I just hope the police didn't see us. That's the last thing we currently need.'' Kyra said, closing the door.

''Ow, com'n… it wasn't that bad.'' Sierra told her, now wearing a small jeans jacket on her regular clothing. The sleeves were folded to the level of her elbows.

''You almost ran over a cat!'' Matt yelled at her.

''Heh-heh...'' Sierra gave him a small sheepish smile. ''It wasn't on purpose!''

Matt, Plushtrap and Kyra glared at her.

''What?''

''Nevermind, we're here in one piece. Let's just get over with it.'' Kyra said.

The five looked at the building.

''So, we're seriously going inside?'' Sierra asked.

''Yeah.'' Kyra nodded.

''Like, breaking in?'' Sierra asked.

''Not really. I have some help form the inside.'' Kyra said. ''Although, I didn't tell them I'd bring guests.''

''Them?'' Matt asked.

''You'll meet them soon.'' Kyra replied as they crossed the street.

''Are they dead or alive?'' Emily said bluntly, earning a look from Plushtrap, who still was a bit lost in Kyra's friend circle. Aside from Sierra's mild-freak out, nobody seemed to mind the fact he was a sentient toy. He could understand Kyra's family, as he had a history with them, but this…

''Umm… I can't really specify that.'' Kyra said. ''What you should know is that most of the ghosts I encountered here hate me.''

''What did you do this time?'' Sierra asked.

''I have no idea.'' Kyra replied as the five walked over to the door. Kyra turned to them. ''Okay, stay here until I tell them that you're here as well.''

The three exchanged looks, but listened to Kyra and stayed behind. Kyra went to the door, knocking. Soon, Freddy opened it.

''What brings you here? Shouldn't you be home, resting?'' Freddy asked.

''I have an emergency situation. And I feel well.'' Kyra grinned. ''I also brought company.''

''Company?'' Freddy blinked, looking surprised. ''You mean like… friends?''

''Yes. Why are you so surprised?'' Kyra asked.

''Haven't you said you don't have friends?''

''I did, but now I do have. Actually, we just got back together.'' Kyra said. ''And they'd like to meet you and the rest of the gang.''

''Okay, I'll go and tell them about it.'' Freddy said.

Kyra turned back and went to where her friends were. They didn't see anything, but they did hear Freddy's voice.

''Who was that?'' Matt asked.

''That was Freddy. Now com'n!'' Kyra said, leading them via the backdoor to the kitchen.

''This is pretty exciting. We just broke into an abandoned pizzeria.'' Emily grinned. ''I feel like in a movie.''

''Well, you guys know about the urban legend about Animatronics coming to life during the night and attacking the Night Guard. Like I said, there's a lot more behind it.'' Kyra said, opening the door and leading them into the Dining Area.

Once inside, Sierra, Emily and Matt's jaws dropped in shock. Yes, they knew about the myth, but seeing 11 Animatronics closing in on them was totally something they didn't imagine. The fact the Animatronics were equally surprised at the sight of their guests, two teens and one kid, didn't help the awkward situation. Kyra noticed that Springtrap was not around, again.

''Um… I guess I should introduce everyone.'' Kyra stepped between the two groups. ''Guys, these are my friends: Matt, Sierra and her sister Emily. Matt, Sierra and Emily, these are Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet and Balloon Boy.''

Cue awkward smiles and some awkward waving.

''Sooo, you guys are Kyra's friends? Nice to meet ya.'' Freddy finally stepped out, breaking the ice.

The trio still stared at the Animatronics, completely dumbfounded. Now the 'bots started to wonder if they did something wrong. Finally, Sierra turned to Kyra.

''This… is what you wanted to show us?'' Sierra told Kyra in a very serious tone. Now Kyra too wondered if she did something wrong. She nodded. Sierra's expression turned into a big grin. ''This is AWESOME!''

''Uh…''

''This is probably the best place you ever brought us to!'' Sierra continued. ''Seriously, I wish we went here earlier. I mean, meeting the killer 'bots from an urban myth for real is really cool. I just can't believe it!''

''Woa… Never thought the self-proclaimed Slenderman-proxy would be awed to be inside a pizzeria with a bunch of Animatronics.'' Emily said in a deadpan tone.

''I'm not a proxy.'' Sierra glared at Emily. ''Okay, yes, I like Slenderman, but I already told you that that was just acting.''

''Yeah, right. You acted like an obsessed person way before you filmed it.'' Emily said.

''I just got familiar with my role!'' Sierra rose her voice.

''You're still obsessed.'' Emily grinned. ''And what about that doll you insist sleeping with.''

''I don't!''

''Yes you do!''

''No I don't!''

Kyra face-palmed as the two glared at each other. The rest was stunned, while Matt seemed to be equally annoyed by their antics. Nobody noticed that Springtrap also approached the group, still hiding from everyone's sight.

''Ugh, little sisters…'' Sierra approached Kyra, elbowing her. ''They can be pretty annoying.''

''Y'know, I'm Hannah's little sister.'' Kyra said with a smug smile. Sierra looked pretty embarrassed about forgetting that. Meanwhile Kyra turned to Emily. ''Big sisters. They can be pretty mean.''

''You betcha!'' Emily gave her a high-five.

''Well, thanks for the enthusiasm.'' Bonnie said, looking at Emily. ''If you need to prank her, you can call me.''

''Ditto!'' Toy Bonnie and BB added.

''Cool! Will do.'' Emily said.

Cue glares from the rest of the Animatronics… including Sierra. Springtrap and Kyra looked amused, while Matt was still annoyed, not believing what was going on. Plushtrap shared his opinion.

 _I got no time_

 _I have no time to live_

 _I got no time to live and say goodbye_

''Sooo… that legend? It is true? Right?'' Sierra asked.

Freddy nodded.

''Sierra, I have already told you about it.'' Kyra said.

''Sorry, just had to make sure I'm not dreaming or something.'' Sierra said. ''I mean, this… I feel pretty excited! And I really REALLY feel sorry I didn't stick with you.''

''Sierra, I thought we have already talked about it?'' Kyra asked.

''I still regret it. You always bring us to some interesting places and I should've known you'd find something intriguing this time as well.'' Sierra said.

''What does she mean?'' Mangle asked Kyra.

''Well, I…'' Kyra got cut off by Sierra.

 _And I'm regretting having memory_

 _Of my friends who they used to be_

 _Beside me before they left me to die_

''I, Matt and Kyra are writing a blog called _Paranormal Investigations_ and updating it on the bord _._ '' Sierra said. ''It contains stories, pictures and videos of whatever we're investigating. Each of us has their own section of topics about which they write.''

''My section is about aliens, creepy creatures which may or may not be real, conspiracies and other unsolved mysteries about the world and the humans.'' Matt said.

''I'm writing about creepypasta and trying to trace the origins of the particular story or chain mails, as well as doing overviews of creatures featured in creepypasta, horror movies and videogames.'' Sierra said.

''And what 'bout ye?'' Foxy asked Kyra.

''And what do you think?'' Kyra asked, with a small grin on her face.

It took them a bit…

''Basically…'' Kyra voiced their thoughts. ''I'm writing about ghost stories and urban mythos, as well as anything you can summon on an Ouija Bord. That also includes visiting places which are included into the story.''

''And speaking of which, there are a lot of interesting stories of what happened during the time we did those investigations.'' Sierra interrupted, with Kyra groaning as she got interrupted again.

''That… sounds interesting.'' Goldie said.

 _And I know this is_

 _I know this is the truth_

 _Cause I've been staring at my death so many times_

Kyra got elbowed by Sierra.

''What?''

''Oi, have you forgot that you said you'd explain us what has happened in the past months?'' Sierra said. ''I really want to know everything.''

''Oh, yeah…'' Kyra rubbed the back of her head. She looked at the Animatronics. They just decided to go on with it. ''Besides, there are a few other things I'd like to mention, but first things first…''

''Just to shorten it.'' Now Matt interrupted, getting slowly on Kyra's nerves. ''All I, Sierra and Emily know is that int his pizzeria, there were a couple of murders and that you got possessed by those spirits… am I right?''

''True.'' Toy Freddy said.

''It's actually more complicated than that, but go ahead.'' Puppet said.

''There were also rumors about Night Guards getting killed.'' Emily stated.

''Nope Em, those aren't rumors.'' Kyra told her.

''Ow…'' Emily didn't seem to be bothered by it, much to the Animatronics' surprise. They actually expected that the little girl would be scared of them or of their gruesome story. Or at least disgusted. But no, Emily seemed to be as curious as Sierra and Matt were.

 _These scary monsters roaming in the halls_

 _I wish I could just block the doors_

 _And stay in bed until the clock will chime_

''Then it closed. Then there was the announcement for the horror attraction which burned down a week before Kyra got into the car crash accident.'' Matt said.

''Not to mention that you told us that those ghosts who still haunt the pizzeria are hellbent on killing you for whatever reason they have. So, any updates?'' Sierra asked.

''That pretty much sums up the whole story,…'' Kyra started.

''… Except for some details.''

Now, Kyra was really annoyed. She turned around, only to find out it was Springtrap who interrupted her. For some reason, she didn't stay angry for too long.

 _So my flashlight's on_

 _And stay up 'til dawn_

 _I've got this headache and my life's on the line_

''And who are you?'' Sierra asked bluntly.

''I'm Springtrap.'' The Hybrid introduced himself.

''Cool name.'' Emily said. Springtrap glanced at her in surprise.

He then noticed the rest of the Animatronics eyeing him. He wondered why they were staring at him like that. It took him a while to connect the dots.

Little kid… Former child murderer int he signature Animatronic suit…

He face-palmed, giving them a look which screamed _Seriously?!_. He already parted ways with his past, but it seems like they weren't believing him. He didn't want to kill anymore, but if a certain person (or more of them), start nagging him about it, he'll start snappin' necks.

 _I felt like I won_

 _But I wasn't done_

 _The nightmare repeats itself every time_

''What's that?'' Emily neared to get a closer look of Springtrap. She noticed the pinkish stuff inside the suit. Speaking of which, Sierra and Matt as well.

''Sheesh, what happened?'' Sierra rose an eye-brow.

''This is what happens when somebody gets stuffed into an Animatronic suit.'' Kyra said.

The three's eyes widened in shock.

''Wait… that's a corpse?'' Sierra asked. Springtrap nodded. ''Poor guy.''

''Ehhh… I don't think you should pity him.'' Puppet said, glancing at Springtrap.

''What do you want to say?'' Matt asked.

''What he wants to say is that I'm the guy who killed the kids who now want to kill Kyra.'' Springtrap said.

''So, you're the murderer?'' Sierra asked. Springtrap nodded. Her lips curled into a smug grin. ''Gee, and I thought I've seen everything. But getting trapped in a mascot suit and mutilated? How the hell that did happen? And no offense, but you should've seen it coming some time. Karma is a sweet, revenge-seeking, b*tch.''

 _Got to keep my calm_

 _And carry on_

 _Stay awake until the sun will shine_

''You guys don't seem to be surprised by that reveal.'' Mangle said.

''Considering that we hang out with Kyra, it's hard to find something like this shocking. Although, we never get the opportunity to actually speak with a ghost.'' Matt said, glancing at Kyra and Sierra. ''Remember the one time we entered that abandoned house? You were the only one who heard the ghost speaking, Kyra. All I and Sierra caught was some moaning and a couple of tea cups being thrown at us.''

''Wait, a ghost threw tea cups at you?'' Toy Bonnie rose an eye-brow.

''The woman there wasn't really happy that we entered her property. She was somewhere between self-aware and losing her mind so we got out. I tried to talk to her, but she was listening as much as a whiny 2 year old would.'' Kyra replied. ''Good thing she ran out of tea cups. Then she started screaming.''

''It was a bit creepy.'' Sierra said. ''But the house was supposed to be torn down the following week, so it was worth a try. And returning back to my question: how did _this_ happen and why are those kiddos after Kyra?''

 _But I'm not so strong_

 _And they're not gone_

 _They're still out to take what's left of mine_

''There existed something called a spring-lock suit, which is essentially a suit which you could switch between animatronic mode and a costume.'' Springtrap said. ''However, such suits are dangerous due even the slightest wrong type of breathing could set them off when cranked up and mutilate the person inside.''

''…Ouch.'' Emily said. ''So, are you still the bad guy or have you decided to start a career as an Animatronic?''

Springtrap blinked, caught off-guard. He was stunned, not knowing what to say.

''I see myself as some sort of Hybrid Animatronic.'' He admitted.

''So, just an Animatronic?'' Emily stated. Springtrap shrugged.

''Wait a minute… Does Fazbear's Fright ring any bells?'' Sierra asked.

''Well, I was supposed to be the main attraction there.'' Springtrap wondered where the hell this conversation was going.

''It wouldn't be surprising. Sheesh, I wish it didn't burn down and got closed.'' Seirra said. ''It would've been awesome if we could go there.''

''Yeah…'' Kyra muttered. ''And I still gotta figure out why the kids are so hellbent on killing me.''

''You don't know?'' Sierra asked.

''No. I first thought it was because I decided to help Springtrap…''

''Seems like a good reason.'' Emily interrupted.

''…but then I came to the conclusion that they simply hate me as well.'' Kyra added. ''That, or there really is something I don't know.''

''And you're all trying to figure out the reason?'' Matt asked, looking at the Animatronics. They glanced at each other, before Freddy stepped out and nodded.

''Yes. We'd really like to know why they're not leaving.'' Freddy said.

''And if possible, make them leave.'' Springtrap added.

''Honestly, they should've left a while ago, but thanks to that car crash, I brought them somehow back from the limbo, or wherever we were.'' Kyra said.

''Have you talked with your grandma about this?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, but she says this is my task.'' Kyra said.

 _I have this urge_

 _I have this urge to kill_

 _I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive_

''There's also one more thing which I forgot to say.'' Kyra said after a small pause. ''The reason why I decided to stay at your place.''

''Oh, you mean the accident which mum mentioned?'' Sierra asked.

''What accident?'' Foxy asked.

''Somebody broke into my house and almost ambushed me while I was asleep.'' Kyra said, noticing the surprised expressions. ''Good thing I woke up. Plushtrap warned me about the intruder.''

Plushtrap growled in agreement.

 _I'm getting sick of these apologies_

 _From people with priorities_

 _That their life matters so much more than mine_

''You did call the cops, right?'' Bonnie asked.

''Yes and I barricaded myself in my room, but the guy came up and started breaking into my room, so I quickly got out through the window.'' Kyra said. ''There's a tree growing near it and a thick branch which I used to climb on whenever I wanted to get out of the house.''

''And then what?'' BB asked.

''The guy broke inside and I noticed he had a knife in his hand. So I and Plushtrap ran into the woods behind my house and hid there.'' Kyra said.

''I hope the police did catch him.'' Toy Chica said.

''Sadly, he escaped.'' Kyra said dryly.

 _But I'm stuttering_

 _I'm stuttering again_

 _No one will listen and no one will understand_

''Speaking of which, have you heard of the recent killings?'' Sierra asked.

''What do you mean?'' Kyra asked her.

''It was on the news. The police found a woman killed in an alley on the other side of the town.'' Matt said.

''I think I heard something on the radio… But I didn't pay much attention.'' Kyra muttered.

''What are you talking about?'' Puppet asked.

 _Because I'm crying as much as I speak_

 _Cause no one likes me when I shriek_

 _Want to go back to where it all began_

''There's some lunatic on the loose who had killed several people, most of them in their own homes.'' Sierra explained. ''The police calls him The Purple Murderer due leaving purple call cards at the crime scene. Although, it was said that the last few didn't have any.''

''This is horrible.'' Chica said.

''So you want to say that this guy is the same person who broke into my house?'' Kyra asked.

''The victims had stabbing wounds and you said he carried a knife. There is a connection.'' Matt said. Kyra sighed.

 _So my flashlight's on_

 _And stay up 'til dawn_

 _I've got this headache and my life's on the line_

''Honestly, I'm slowly getting a headache.'' She said. ''Now everybody wants me dead.''

''Not everybody.'' Springtrap said.

''Spring, you have no idea what I'm going through. All I really want is one day of not thinking who wants to harm me. And speaking of which, there are also a lot of normal people who simply hate me coz they can.'' Kyra said.

''Did you run into Ruby?'' Sierra asked. Kyra nodded. Sierra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''Who's Ruby?'' Foxy asked.

''A girl who hates me for no real reason.'' Kyra replied.

 _I felt like I won_

 _But I wasn't done_

 _The nightmare repeats itself every time_

''Don't worry about her.'' Sierra said. ''I still have an unsettled score with her, considering what she did to you.''

''Sierra, you really don't have to…''

''Oh, I will.'' Sierra smirked.

''What happened?'' Freddy asked.

''All you need to know is that Ruby, her boyfriend and some of her friends humiliated Kyra. I and Sierra didn't intervene to help Kyra and that was the reason why we stopped being friends.'' Matt explained.

 _Got to keep my calm_

 _And carry on_

 _Stay awake until the sun will shine_

''I say it's pay-back time!'' Sierra said.

''Sierra, there's really no need for that…'' Kyra told her.

''Hey, how about this?'' Sierra said. ''You worry about those blood-thirsty ghosts, and I'll make sure none of the living makes your life hell. Honestly, I feel bad about what happened and I want to repay for it. And I don't accept _no_ as an answer.''

Kyra sighed.

''Okay.'' She said, knowing very well how stubborn Sierra can be.

''Cool. Now that that's solved…'' Sierra looked at the clock. ''Oh damn.''

 _But I'm not so strong_

 _And they're not gone_

 _They're still out to take what's left of mine_

''What is it?'' Chica asked.

''Our mum is gonna arrive in like half an hour and we are supposed to be home. At least, one of us.'' Sierra said, eyeing Emily.

''It's your fault you got yourself into this.'' Emily replied. Again, the 'bots and Matt looked at Kyra for an answer. She just shrugged.

''Okay, then let's go home. We can come tomorrow back.'' Kyra said. ''At least, I hope so.''

''May I drive?'' Sierra grinned.

''No.''

Sierra frowned. Matt seemed to be relieved.

 _I've got a little red bow_

 _And I bought it for you_

 _'Cause I know you're not fair_

 _I don't get it, oh well_

 _And you color my skin_

 _And the colors don't blend_

 _'Cause I'm gonna get you_

 _And your little dog too_

''I'm staying behind.'' Kyra said. ''Matt is gonna drive you two home and then pick me up.''

''Okay, but aren't you supposed to stay with us?'' Sierra asked. ''Y'know… in case the lunatic returns?''

''I'll be fine. I still have something to do at home.'' Kyra told her.

''Well, see ya then.'' Emily said, going out. ''Bye guys!''

The 'bots waved as the three exited. However, they still could hear Sierra and Matt arguing with each other.

''Why did she let you drive? You drive slower than a snail.''

''I at least make sure I won't run over something.''

''It wasn't on purpose!''

 _There's a yellow brick road_

 _That we follow back home_

 _'Cause I know you can't wait_

 _Your belligerent hate_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home_

 _Like home_

''Ow, boy…'' Kyra sighed. ''I mean, they're all great friends, but it's hard to keep them out of trouble. Well, mostly Sierra.'' She turned to the 'bots. ''What do you think?''

''They're... weird. But in a good sense.'' Toy Chica said.

''That's what happens when you hang out with me.'' Kyra replied.

''You have really great friends.'' Freddy said. ''They care about you.''

''Ehhh, let's put that aside. Yes, they care about me, but sometimes both just tend to get the hell out of a situation where I really need their help. This wasn't the first time they ditched me.'' Kyra said.

''That explains your trust issues.'' Springtrap pointed out.

''Nobody's perfect.'' Kyra said. ''I'm Nobody.''

That made the group chuckle.

 _I've, got a southern belle too_

 _And ruby red shoes_

 _With a body of straw_

 _Are you sick of it all?_

 _There's a man made of tin_

 _With an oil can grin_

 _And I'm gonna get you_

 _And your little dog too_

''Well, I hope they will come back. Your friends are pretty interesting.'' Bonnie said. ''And Emily said I could prank her sister.''

''Yeah, speaking of which, just watch out. When Sierra decides that it's pay-back time, she _means_ it.'' Kyra said. ''And considering they all took interest in what's going on here, I'm sure they will try to return. Of course, if they can. Sierra and Emily's mum works double-shifts at a small shop, one of which is during the night, giving them an opportunity to come here as she would never allow Emily to go out during the night and Sierra has to babysit her. Matt's parents usually allow him to stay out during the night. I don't have anyone to tell me how long I can stay out, luckily.''

 _There's a yellow brick road_

 _That we follow back home_

 _And I know you can't wait_

 _Your belligerent hate_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home_

''I don't want to sound annoying, but you could sometimes tell us more about yourself.'' Goldie said, with Kyra having a confused expression on her face. ''I know that you don't like to talk about your private life, but I believe that everyone would be happier and less worried if you told us what's going on in your life.''

 _There's a little white porch_

 _And you wanted it so_

 _Can you let me go down_

 _To the end of the road_

 _In the black and the white_

 _A Technicolorful life_

 _Can I stand by your side?_

 _We can make it alright_

 _Like home_

''Yeah. For example, that Ruby-girl. Perhaps we could help you with it.'' Toy Chica said.

''Guys there's no need for that. You already have enough of your own problems.'' Kyra said.

''Yes. But our problems became your problems. Which means that your problems are our problems as well.'' Puppet said.

That… got him a few confused expressions. Kyra couldn't help but grin.

 _'Cause I'm home_

 _There's a little white porch_

 _And you wanted it so_

 _Can you let me go down_

 _To the end of the road_

 _In the black and the white_

 _A Technicolorful life_

 _Then another arrived_

 _It's a cowardly lion_

''I guess… I guess you're right. Okay.'' Kyra nodded. ''Thanks for the support.''

''We'll always here for you. For anyone who needs help.'' Freddy said.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Kyra said. She caought sight of her car. ''Gotta go.''

 _What I want from this world_

 _What I wanna resolve_

 _When I want you to stay_

 _So I want you to wait_

''Okay, see ya tomorrow, lass.'' Foxy said, with the rest joining in.

Kyra smiled.

''Y'know… Sometimes, I feel like I'm here at home.'' She said, leaving along with Plushtrap. ''Sometimes, I don't wanna leave.''

A warm sensation grew in their chests as they heard it, small and big grins appearing on their expressions. The Animatronics felt proud.

It seems like slowly, everything is returning back to how it was before all the terrible things happened.

 _I don't wanna be bold_

 _I don't wanna be cold_

 _I don't wanna grow old_

 _I don't wanna go home_


	34. The Monsters Under My Bed

I would've posted this earlier, but I couldn't get on the site for some reason.

Anyways, I probably forgot to mention that, whatever it is, there's a teaser on Scottgames with several lines and one of them is glowing. I have zero idea what this means.

Now to the questions:

 **Is this the calm before the storm?:** Yep.

 **LolsCoPe:** No, Plushtrap ain't possessed. He was at some point Theresa's toy, yes, but he isn't possessed by her ghost.

 **xXGamerGalXx:** Sorry, I can't donate anything. I'm a college student as well so I can relate. :P

 **Melaina:** 11 - that's how close you are.

This one has the Nightmares back into the game. And a lot's of quarreling. Also, the next chapter starts the FNaF 2 calls.

The songs are **The Monsters Under My Bed** by **Aviators, Sweet Dreams** by **Aviators** (again), **Take It Out On Me** by **Thousand Foot Krutch** (pretty good song, fits the situation and shows of Kyra and the Nightmare's feelings - I recommend it!) and **Join The Party** by **JT Machinima.**

Yes, I managed to put in a FNaF World song. Considering the situation, it's pretty appropriate.

Also, this is what Kyra planned to do after the end of the last chapter. And how the Nightmares were able to move around.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

 **Night 33: The Monsters Under My Bed**

 _Don't steal the breath_

 _From me tonight_

 _I'm hiding with_

 _No means to fight_

 _There's someone in the hall_

 _I can't escape them all_

 _I saw who killed_

 _These twisted souls_

 _They only haunt_

 _The child who knows_

 _Or are they in my head?_

 ** _The Monsters Under My Bed_**

 **xXxXx**

It was dark. The windows… all darkened. The doors… all closed. It was evening and the sun was setting down, but it was pitch-black inside.

The only source of light was a tiny flashlight beam.

 _Don't mind the noise outside the door_

 _It's just a phantom, nothing more_

 _No need to give yourself a scare_

 _When you glance and no one's there_

 _I don't wanna have to hurt you_

Kyra stared down the dark hallway, which led up to the hatch to the attic. It was the creepiest part of the house and she didn't like it at all. But if everything goes according to plan, then it was worth it.

She remembered that kid who appeared in her hallway. She knew he was a ghosts and he requested her help. He told her to watch out, that they wanted to break her mind, to keep calm and not be afraid… to save them, save him. To not let them take her, to not let them break her.

 _We will always be together…_

 _It's not your fault I felt this rage_

 _Just a child about your age_

 _But something drives me to this place_

 _I can see him in your face_

 _You'll never know the hell I've seen_

Now she knew who he was referring to. The ghosts of the children wanted to take her, they wanted to break her mind. They wanted to prevent her from… from saving somebody. Kyra realized that he meant the Animatronics.

She wasn't the only puppet here. The Animatronics were also used by the children. However, now they knew the truth.

Now, it was time to face the Nightmares.

 ** _Don't fear what's coming_**

 _We can't fight off the urge inside_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of_

 _The devils that come out at night_

 _Let's make this easy_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated_

 ** _No need for sleep tonight_**

 ** _Sweet dreams are overrated_**

Plushtrap gulped. He didn't like Kyra's idea at all, but he wasn't going to back off. Kyra turned off the flashlight.

''Hello?'' she said as calm as possible. She felt nervous, but excited as well. She was finally moving on, getting more clues and finding out more about this whole trial.

Her next quest involved facing the Nightmare Animatronics. They wished to talk to her. So she would.

''Nightmare?''

 _I'm just a whisper in the void_

 _No one's there, you're paranoid_

 ** _I'm just a trick of your own mind_**

 ** _Blink your eyes once and you'll find_**

 ** _I'm just a ghost inside your head_**

Kyra kept calm as two eyes stared at her, engulfed in the darkness. They were shining, glowing in a blood red color. They looked like the eyes of a predator, preying on his next victim. A being who'd stalk you in your nightmares.

The eyes flashed, and a black bear appeared in front of Kyra and Plushtrap. He was glaring at her, flexing his sharp fingers which were covered in a red substance… if not real blood. He had tattered fur, with the wires and metal poking out. A yellow top hat and bow tie were the only accessories on him.

 ** _Don't fear your fate that soon arrives_**

 _It's a deadly lullaby_

 _You'll be with us very soon_

 _Another spirit in the room_

 ** _Take your place among the lost_**

''So finally, at last… we found time to have a little conversation.'' Nightmare said. Kyra didn't bother to turn on her flashlight, but she was gripping it in her hand. Plushtrap stepped in front of her, as if to protect her if Nightmare tries something funny.

Nightmare's eyes flashed. He looked amused after seeing Plushtrap's pathetic attempts to appear brave.

''That's right. After all, it seems like there's more behind the story than you and your friends just trying to scare me to death.'' Kyra replied. Nightmare's entrance impressed her, but she wasn't afraid.

''True.'' Nightmare stepped forwards, with Kyra slowly stepping back.

 ** _Don't fear what's coming_**

 ** _We can't fight off the urge inside_**

 _It's dark and you're afraid of_

 _The devils that come out at night_

 _Let's make this easy_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated_

 ** _No need for sleep tonight_**

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

''You're really one special person…'' Nightmare said, his deep voice resonating in the hallway as he neared Kyra, step by step.

''You mean for being a Messenger? That's just my job.'' Kyra was slowly stepping back, along with Plushtrap.

''You have certainly caught the interest of those kids…'' Nightmare stepped forwards. ''Now, now… where are you going?''

''She ain't goin' anywhere.''

Kyra turned around, only to see Nightmare Foxy standing behind her.

 _You can't wake_

 _From this dream_

 _No one will hear you screaming_

 _So hold on_

 _For the ride_

 _I'll take you with me tonight_

 _This nightmare_

 _This prison_

 _Inside the suits we live in_

 _Don't fear me_

 _Together_

 ** _We'll have sweet dreams forever_**

Kyra backed away to the window. She heard cackling, seeing three figures zipping past her. She rose her head, only to see Nightmare Freddy standing next to Nightmare Foxy, with the three Freddles holding each on his shoulder, waist and arm. They cackled evily, their eyes shining as they looked at her.

Kyra took a deep breath as Plushtrap snarled at them.

''Seems like the tyke has some nerves to tick us off.'' Another voice said, this time belonging to Nightmare Bonnie. Despite being in the darkness, Kyra could see the lack of his chest, the wires and animatronic parts being exposed.

''True. But give'm some credit for not running away.'' A female voice stated, giggling. This one belonged to Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Cupcake was on her shoulder, snarling back at Plushtrap who withdrew.

They were outnumbered.

 _Don't fear what's coming_

 _We can't fight off the urge inside_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of_

 _The devils that come out at night_

 _Let's make this easy_

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated_

 _No need for sleep tonight_

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

''Both should be given credit.'' A fifth voice added. ''For not dying of fear.''

Kyra grabbed the curtains behind her with her hands and tossed them aside, all while facing the Nightmare Animatronics. The moonlight illuminated Nightmare Fredbear, who was eyeing her.

''Nice to see everyone for real. Not just in my dreams.'' Kyra said, having a small grin on her face. She didn't feel fear. She felt in control.

''Speaking of which, it's getting harder and harder to actually scare you. Not to mention that you aren't even at home when needed.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Perhaps you should try to be scarier.'' Kyra suggested.

''What?''

 ** _Don't fear what's coming_**

 _We can't fight off the urge inside_

 _It's dark and you're afraid of_

 _The devils that come out at night_

 ** _Let's make this easy_**

 _Soon you'll haunt these beasts you hated_

 ** _No need for sleep tonight_**

 _Sweet dreams are overrated_

''I'm simply saying that I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can do what you want, but you're not scary. None of you.'' Kyra said. The Nightmares gasped. ''Your appearance is just narmy, ridiculous beyond reason.''

She stared at them, noticing that their eyes flashed. They were glaring at her. It seemed like they were ready to rip her apart with their claws.

Then…

 ** _(Sweet dreams are overrated)_**

''That's.. just mean…''

Cue a very confused Kyra and Plushtrap blinking and staring at what is supposed to be Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie crouching in the corner of woe. The Freddles were patting their backs and, along with Nightmare Cupcake, tried to comfort them.

''The shame…''

Kyra was like WTF?. She looked at Nightmare who face-palmed.

''I'm surrounded by idiots.'' He hissed. He glared at them. ''Get up!''

The five glanced at him apathetically, but returned their gazes towards the wall.

''It's not worth it.'' Nightmare Bonnie muttered.

''It's over.'' Nightmare Chica added.

Nightmare sighed in a _I give up_ manner.

''What… what's going on?'' Kyra asked, pretty surprised. Plushtrap was equally confused. Kyra glanced at Nightmare, rising her voice, the surprise and confusion not dimnishing. ''What's going on?''

Nightmare's glance was the one of a person who was defeated in a curb-stomp battle.

''Perhaps…'' he shook his head. ''I doubt you'll be able to help us.''

''You need help? What is it?'' Kyra asked. She sounded worried and ready to jump into action and help them.

''You would want to help us?'' Nightmare stared at her in surprise.

Kyra nodded.

 _I don't know_

 _I don't know_

 ** _I don't know anymore_**

 _Thought I had_

 ** _Thought I had it under control_**

''What is it? Why do you need help?'' Kyra asked.

''Thing is... we need your approval to allow us to stay here.'' Nightmare Freddy said as he got up. The rest also approached her. Kyra rose an eye-brow.

''That's it? Well, you have my approval. You can stay here.'' She said.

''It's more complicated than that.'' Nightmare shook his head.

''Then explain.'' Kyra said.

 ** _Hear my voice, here it goes_**

 _Hear it louder than most_

 _Here it goes, here it goes_

 ** _(1 2 3 4)_**

''As you know, we're nightmares. We're bound to a person, preying on their sanity in their dreams. However, once that person stops being afraid, we fade out of existance.'' Nightmare said.

''Basically, we get replaced.'' Nightmare Chica added. ''We disappear, like _poof_.''

''Okay… but you're here.'' Kyra said.

''That's because we ain't your nightmares.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. Kyra realized something.

''You're the nightmares of that boy I a couple of weeks ago.'' Kyra said.

''Aye.'' Nightmare Foxy nodded.

 ** _It's not worth it_**

 ** _It's not workin'_**

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over,_

 _You don't have to throw it away._

''He's a ghost. I know that ghosts sometimes project their fears, but why was I targeted?'' Kyra asked.

''In his defense, he didn't… well, it wasn't because he wanted.'' Nightmare Fredbear said, fiddling with his clawed fingers. ''He was kinda forced.''

''Ye already know that those pesky children wish to kill ye.'' Nightmare Foxy took over. ''So they've decided to scare ya using us.''

''I'm aware of that plan. But… weren't there more than just you 6?'' Kyra asked.

''There are.'' Nightmare growled.

 ** _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need!_**

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 ** _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you!_**

 _Get control (take it out on me)_

''So, what about them?'' Kyra asked.

''It's… we want to stay here this time. But he wishes to move on, which would mean we'd disappear, as we're no more useful to the rest of the children.'' Nightmare Chica. ''In order to stay, Nightmarionne and the others want to scare you to death. And when I say to _death,_ I mean it.''

''And you came here instead to ask me if I would accept you to stay here, as your new host.'' Kyra said.

''That's right.'' Nightmare nodded.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 ** _Just let it go (take it out on me)!_**

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 ** _Get control!_**

''Then I agree for you to stay.'' Kyra said. Looks of relief and surprise appeared on their expressions. ''Though, it has a price. I help you, you help me. Got it?''

''Sure.'' Nightmare said after a short pause. ''But, one question: why do you want us to stay?''

''First: coz you asked me politely. Second: I kinda started to like ya all. Also, I'm sorry for the times I screamed like a maniac and wanted to knock you out senseless with the baseball bat.'' Kyra said.

''Not your fault.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''You were panic-striken and you wanted us to go away. Everyone would do that if they were in your place.''

 _You try to move, try to move_

 _But you don't wanna lose_

 ** _So afraid, so afraid_**

 ** _You don't want it to fade_**

''Yep, I was slowly going crazy. But now I'm fine.'' Kyra said. ''Also, I know it was Nightmare who woke me up when that guy broke into my house.''

''You knew?'' Nightmare blinked.

''Yeah. And I want to thank you for saving my life. You and Plushtrap. I owe you.'' Kyra said. ''That's the third reason. Although, I would've allowed everyone to stay even without those reasons.''

''Thanks.'' Nightmare said.

 ** _Hear my voice, here it goes_**

 ** _Hear it louder than most_**

 _Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)_

''There is still one more thing I'd like to know.'' Kyra said. ''What about Nightmarionne and the others? I mean, only you guys decided to ask me for permission.''

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 ** _It's not over,_**

 ** _You don't have to throw it away._**

''They're still in alliance with the other children.'' Nightmare Chica said. ''And I believe they will try to keep on with their plan to forcefully remain here.''

Kyra sighed.

''Just great… another problem I have to deal with it. As if I don't have enough of them.'' Kyra said.

 ** _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need!_**

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control (take it out on me)_

''We can help you with it.'' Nightmare said.

''Yeah. Besides, that Jack-o-Jerk of a Bunny needs to get his ass kicked.'' Nightmare Bonnie grinned.

''Thanks, but… just one more thing: I'd also like to know why that boy dreamed of you and why he died. Also, if he moves on, how can I be 100% sure you'll remain? And what will happen to the rest, as they don't really have my approval? Will they disappear as well?'' Kyra added.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 ** _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you!_**

 _Get control_

''There's quite a story about it…'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''And I think Nightmarionne and his crew will remain.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''The rest of the children will provide them with that possibility. If they don't leave, the other Nightmares won't either, so they will fight back and do anything to stay. Especially since they appeared later.''

''Also…''

 ** _1 2 3 4_**

Kyra, the Nightmares and Plushtrap turned around, just to see the boy from before standing behind them. He had a serious expression on his face. Kyra noticed spots on his cheeks, looking like streams.

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 ** _It's not over,_**

 _You don't have to throw it away._

''I wanted you to take over.'' He said. ''I'm sorry you had to go through this. I really didn't mean it, but they said it was for my best. It seems like you're the only one who can end this game.''

''What's your role?'' Kyra asked.

''The Bite of '87.'' He said. ''My brother and his friends pranked me and put me in Fredbear's mouth and my frontal lobe got crunched. Then Nightmare and everyone else appeared and I had a heart-attack.''

''So you died because of the Nightmares.'' Kyra said, looking at said Animatronics. They looked and felt guilty about it.

''Yes… but there's one more thing.''

 ** _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_**

 ** _Just let it go (take it out on me)_**

 ** _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_**

 ** _Get control (take it out on me)_**

''What is it?'' Kyra asked.

''Later.'' The boy replied. ''I believe you have enough information for now. This can wait.''

With that said, he vanished. Kyra stared at the spot where he had been a few seconds ago.

''I wonder what it is.''

 ** _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need!_**

 ** _Just let it go (take it out on me)!_**

 ** _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you!_**

 ** _Get control!_**

She turned to the Nightmares.

''Seems like you're now my legacy.'' She joked. ''So, he's The Bite victim…''

''What are you gonna do?'' Nightmare asked.

''For now, I have other things in mind. I gotta go back to Freddy's to check up on them. Are you coming?'' she asked.

''Are you kiddin'?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''No, I'm serious. Do you want to come or stay here?'' Kyra asked.

''We're coming.'' Nightmare said. ''Although… there's something you are probably aware of. That your plush toys randomly appear and disappear.''

''Yeah. I thought at first that Plushtrap has been moving them around.'' Kyra said. Plushtrap growled. ''After all, he hates having another plushy take his place.''

Plushtrap nodded, glaring at the Nightmares.

''Y'know… we kinda replaced them…'' Nightmare Chica said.

''There is a reason we resided here without being noticed.'' Nightmare Freddy added.

''Also, he might hate us more because of that.'' Bonnie grinned.

''What is it?'' Kyra asked.

She stared in disbelief as the Nightmares suddenly disappeared. No light, no smoke. They just vanished.

Instead, she saw 6 plushies shorter than Plushtrap and without the spring mechanics, standing on the floor. All looked similar to their former forms… only cuter and more plush toy-like.

Her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth and fell on her knees. Then she managed to somehow gather all of them in her arms and hugged them.

''D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaawww you're soooooo ADORABLE!'' she squealed like a little girl. ''This was probably the best decision ever!''

Plushtrap meanwhile glared at the six. They replied with smug grins.

 **xXx**

 _Join The Party_

 _Join The Party_

 _Join The Party_

 _Join The Party_

 ** _Join The Party_**

 ** _Join The Party_**

 **xXx**

Kyra was actually surprised when she saw the van which belonged to Matt's family. His parents had two cars, so he'd sometimes borrow one. She guessed that Matt, Sierra and Emily have already arrived. She quickly grabbed her backpack, with Plushtrap tagging along. The Nightmares were inside it, curious about what Kyra had in mind this time. The girl entered the building, finding Matt and Sierra talking with Freddy, Chica, Toy Freddy, Puppet, Toy Chica and Mangle.

''Hey, guys! Where's Emily?'' Kyra asked.

''At the arcades, along with Toy Bonnie, BB, Foxy, Goldie and Bonnie.'' Sierra said.

''We were wondering where you are.'' Chica said.

''Well, I said I had some business to do.'' Kyra said, putting down her backpack.

''Speaking of which, I have decoded what was on the tape.'' Matt said. He took the tape out, along with an USB and his mini-laptop.

''What tape?'' Puppet asked.

''There is a tape with some garbled message and I hoped Matt would decoded it. Which is awesome, by the way.'' Kyra said.

''Honestly, I at first thought this was some ghost speaking through, but the message is… I have actually no idea what it means.'' Matt said.

''Then we'll listen to it.'' Freddy said. ''Somebody should get the rest.''

''I'll go.'' Mangle left.

''Hey, where's Springtrap?'' Kyra asked.

''Why are you asking about him?'' Puppet asked, sounding pretty irritated.

''Because I care.'' Kyra replied in the same tone. She then turned on her heel and went to the Safe Room, knowing very well that it was Springtrap's hiding spot.

''You better don't get on her bad side.'' Sierra told Puppet. ''The last one who pissed her off ended up with a broken nose.''

''I didn't know she could get that violent when angry.'' Toy Chica said.

''Truthfully, it involved extreme humiliation.'' Matt said. ''She left quite an impression on everyone.''

''Poor Kyra.'' Chica said.

'''sup guys?''

Mangle soon returned with the rest of the team. Kyra and Springtrap joined them as well.

''Matt managed to decode a tape for which I'm not sure if it was left by Phone Guy.'' Kyra told them.

''Who's Phone Guy?'' Emily asked.

''A previous Night Guard who died here. I'll send you the phone calls we have listened through during the previous week.'' Kyra said. She looked at Matt. ''So?''

''Okay, here's how the original sounds.''

 _Let me take you on a journey below_

 _Where you'll forget about reality and all you know_

 _Stuck inside a glitch like an animatronic that broke_

 _Someone is pulling the strings, we're the stars of the show!_

They cringed as they heard the garbled speech. The voice sounded like it wasn't from this world, being pretty creepy to listen to. They were all happy when it stopped.

''What the heck?'' Foxy said. ''What's that?''

''Geez, sounds like something from a creepypasta story.'' Sierra said.

''Any idea who might've left it?'' Freddy asked Kyra.

''I'm not sure.'' She replied.

''Okay, here's the cleared version.'' Matt said. ''Some parts were omitted though and I had some trouble finding out how the message went, but here it is.''

 _''(Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

 _You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (omitted: service.)''_

''Okaaaay… I have no clue what he just said.'' Toy Bonnie scratched his head.

''Here's the interesting part.'' Matt continued. ''The message is actually an excerpt from the book _Autobiography of a Yogi_ by Paramhansa Yogananda.''

 _Welcome to the cemetery of abominations_

 _The forgotten monsters Scott Cawthon's making_

 _If you come with us we've got a coffin waiting_

 _You know you've got to run when we all awaken_

''And what does that have to do with us?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''The book presents an interesting theory that metal might actually be alive.'' Matt said.

''Seriously?'' Chica blinked.

''I checked the book online and found something interesting in one of the notes.'' Matt said, reading it. _''_ _A universal reaction seemed to bring metal, plant, and animal under a common law. They all exhibited essentially the same phenomena of fatigue and depression, with possibilities of recovery and of exaltation, as well as the permanent irresponsiveness associated with death.''_

''Pretty much all we went through.'' Goldie said.

''Speaking of the permanent irresponsivness, when you were still in killer 'bot mode, you wouldn't bat an eye if you caught a person. You kinda acted like zombies.'' Kyra said.

''I'm glad we're over it.'' Bonnie said. ''Although, acting like a zombie acts funny.''

''And the only thing which would attract you would be some sound, mostly of somebody speaking.'' Springtrap interrupted.

''Woa, sounds freaky.'' Sierra commented.

''You should've seen through what I've been.'' Springtrap told her.

''There's no need for that.'' Puppet said glaring at Springtrap. The latter did the same.

Kyra sighed.

 _Who do we trust? What do we need?_

 _This is inception and I went a level too deep_

 _Between the lines I need to read_

 _So we can be released from these evil dreams_

''Cheer up, it could've been worse.'' Sierra said.

''What do you mean?'' Kyra asked her.

''Well, it's not hard to notice that you're slowly getting fed up by _someone_ getting into fights.'' Cue both Springtrap and Puppet looking at Sierra. ''But hey, it has been much worse.''

''For example...?'' Kyra asked.

''Weeeell,… remember what my uncle did at my cousin's wedding?'' Sierra said.

Kyra stared at her, then started giggling. Emily joined in and Matt as well. They all were chuckling, leaving the Animatronics quite confused, except for Balloon Boy, who started to laugh for no reason.

''Okay, could somebody explain us why everyone's laughing?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Oh, we were just remembering something. You see, I was invited by Sierra and Emily to their cousin's wedding.'' Kyra said. ''It went well…''

''…until our uncle got drunk and decided to do the moonwalk. On the table at which our cousin and her husband were sitting.'' Emily chuckled.

''What?'' Chica and the rest slowly started to grin.

''Except it was more like he did the can-can.'' Sierra said. ''He tripped and fell face-flat on the cake and then flipped the table and fell down on the floor.''

Some of the Animatronics were just stunned, like Puppet, while the rest was laughing, like Springtrap.

 _This RPG is hard to beat with so many secrets that they keep beneath_

 _Want some pizza? Come and eat a piece_

 _Sing the chorus, make it cheesy please!_

''At least we could keep the video of it. Once our uncle sobered up, he laughed like a maniac when he saw it. Then he went on to drown his memories of it in beer.'' Emily added.

''Seems like it was quite a show.'' Freddy chuckled.

''For our cousin's husband family, it was a nightmare.'' Sierra said, causing a couple of more chuckles. ''Our side of the family enjoyed it.''

''Heheh… Nightmares.'' Kyra muttered, pretending to smile. Her thoughts? _Oh boy, just wait till you see who I brought over. Again._

 ** _I'll be your friend, right till the end_**

 ** _Join the party!_**

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way_

 _Join the party!_

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

 _Join the party!_

 _I'm here for you, we'll make it through_

 _Join the party!_

''Hey, Kyra?'' the girl in question looked at Sierra. ''Anything new?''

''Ugh, weeeeell, there is something…'' Kyra stuttered, being caught off guard. ''As a matter of fact, I believe that I might be able to figure out the most part of the story, along with some events which were left unanswered. Like The Bite of '87.''

''What's that?'' Emily asked.

''Somebody lost their frontal lobe because somebody didn't watch out where they were going.'' Springtrap said, eyeing the other Animatronics. Almost all of them glared at him.

''Ugh, that sounds bad.'' Matt said.

 _Join the party! Join the party!_

''You have no idea.'' Kyra told him, checking her backpack. The Nightmares were gone. Plushtrap shrugged when she looked at him.

Cue lights going out.

 _There's more to this than simple 8-bit gimmicks_

 _Every line of dialogue has gotten awful cryptic_

 _If i'm picking a fight then i'm going to finish it_

 _Foxy jump-scare RAH! How'd you miss it?_

''Ugh, what's goin' on?'' Foxy asked.

While it was dark, the light emitted from the Animatronics' eyes was strong enough to light up the area surrounding them.

''I have some idea…'' Kyra sighed.

Glowing eyes emerged from the darkness, the scariest being the bloody red eyes glaring at them.

''Wh-what's going on?!'' Toy Chica yelled. There was some noise, sounding like steps and heavy breathing. And cackling.

''Nothing that cannot be explained.'' Kyra said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Cue lights getting back on. The Animatronics and the humans were surrounded by the Nightmares. Most of the Animatronics gasped or expressed either shock or surprise, even being scared. Springtrap also looked surprised, but less than the others. Emily and Sierra were stunned… until Sierra realized Matt was hiding behind her, gripping her arm. Sierra rolled her eyes.

 _Did you catch that attack? Mimic it quick_

 _Bonnie's getting us buffed with his sick rifts_

 _Bytes and chips, tricks, gifts, and glitches_

 _Living on the flip side, life is twisted_

''And I thought you couldn't surprise me any more.'' Sierra muttered to Kyra. The girl simply shrugged.

''What's going on?'' Freddy asked Kyra.

''Uhhh, remember how I told you I had to deal with Nightmares…?'' Kyra said.

''WE THOUGHT IT WAS IN YOUR DREAMS!''

She flinched when everyone but Springtrap yelled at her.

''Technically, we did appear in her dreams.'' Nightmare said.

''Surprising, what kind of people you meet in your dreams, isn't it?'' Kyra muttered, with slight sarcasm in the tone of her voice. ''Anyways, I already said I wouldn't hide anything anymore, so I guess it's a good moment to tell you that those kids found a new way to keep me from sleeping. And living normally.''

 _The hands of time will not stop ticking_

 _Find all the clocks, this is your mission_

 _Got a slot open, need fill the position_

 _Which one of you will make the most efficient edition?_

Pretty much everyone, spare the Nightmares and Plushtrap, looked at her with an expression which begged for an explanation.

''Ugh, sooo, well,…'' Kyra stuttered, trying to come with the right words. ''These are the Nightmare Animatronics, the physical manifestations of the nightmares of a little boy… who's probably the only ghost aside Phone Guy and Springtrap who doesn't wish to kill me.''

''Okay, but what are they doing here?'' Puppet asked.

''Hey, don't talk about us in third person while we're standing here.'' Nightmare Bonnie told him.

''This is crazy.'' Bonnie muttered, still stunned.

''HAHAHAH!'' BB laughed at his comment.

 _We're all broken, but we've got these tokens_

 _You can just ask Fredbear how we keep it golden_

''If you want to know, we're basically your nightmare versions.'' Nightmare pointed at each Animatronic and their Nightmare counterpart. ''Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear.''

''Wait a sec…'' Sierra looked at Goldie. ''I thought your name is Golden Freddy.''

''That…'' Goldie was caught off guard, not really sure how to explain them. ''I had a name change.''

''More like a costume switch.'' Nightmare Fredbear muttered.

 _I'll be your friend, right till the end_

 _Join the party!_

 ** _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way_**

 ** _Join the party!_**

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

 _Join the party!_

 _I'm here for you, we'll make it through_

 _Join the party!_

''It all has to do with the fact that the boy was the victim of The Bite.'' Kyra said.

''Oh, no.'' It sounded less like panicking and more like acknowledging it.

''That would explain the sharp teeth.'' Emily said.

''Wait a sec…'' Matt stepped in. ''What about you?''

''I'm Nightmare.'' Nightmare growled. Matt gulped, quickly withdrawing.

''Not really original, isn't it?'' Sierra stepped up. Nightmare simply narrowed his eyes and shot her a glare.

''I told them they could actually stay and join in.'' Kyra added.

''WHAT?!''

''Isn't it enough that we have him here?!'' Puppet pointed at Springtrap. The latter simply glared at him.

 _Graveyards and dungeons, darkness, disaster_

 _Death and destruction, demented and shattered_

 _If we're just puppets then who is our master?_

 _This ain't the end yet, it's just the next chapter_

''And what's your problem?!'' Nightmare glared at Puppet.

''My problem is that I want this place to be again a happy place for children, which is IMPOSSIBLE with people like YOU!'' Puppet yelled, pointing both at the Nightmares and Springtrap.

''For your information, we haven't chosen to turn out like this! We're just fullifying what we were made for!'' Nightmare growled back, his eyes glowing red. Puppet shivered, withdrawing a bit. It was pretty scary to see Nightmare angry like that.

Nobody really wanted to step between them. However, Springtrap actually had a small grin on his face as he realized that he won't be the only one whom Puppet will be chewing out.

 _I was an animatronic, but I became a weapon_

 _With a pretty dark past that I ain't forgetting_

 _Don't mess with us unless you want a painful lesson_

 _Because we're dishing out bites like it's 87'_

''Hey!'' Kyra stepped in. ''This is really not the right moment to have an argument. Especially not when there are 5 other Nightmare Animatronics who WILL cause trouble.''

''What do you mean?'' Freddy asked her.

''What I want to say is that the children have been using the Nightmares as torture devices to force me to come here.'' Kyra said. ''Just as you've been used as their little toys to attack the Night Guards. Now that you all gained some sort of sentience, they will do anything to regain control again. That's why they first started to manipulate Puppet.''

''Nobody's manipulating me.'' Puppet said, taking it as an insult.

''You believed them straight away that Springtrap would harm me.'' Kyra confronted him.

''I didn't…'' Puppet trailed off as he figured out it would be a good idea to shut up.

 _You will never be safe, we got insane aggression_

 _It ain't a question why we became an obsession_

 _We will not be slaves to ScottGames forever_

 _It's no wonder Freddy Fazbear's name is legend!_

''The Nightmares need a sort of host to stay here as the boy who, well, created them, decided to move on. So I offered them to stay. However, the other group wants to stay here forcefully, so they allied themselves with the children.'' Kyra said. ''And you already know how much the kids love to _play._ ''

''To me, it sounded like the kiddos not only want to take you and Springs out, but also use them again.'' Sierra said, pointing at the Animatronics.

''So, you mean they want to try possess us again?'' Chica asked. ''But, that's…''

''Chica, calm down.'' Kyra said firmly. ''No one will be controled or possessed or whatever while I'm here! You will again get the chance to entertain children and adults and live just like it was before everything what happened. But for that, we need to put the differences aside. I'm not going away from this restaurant until I make sure that everything is fine and dandy and everyone's happy.''

 _We'll never let you go_

 _In case you didn't know!_

There was a stunned silence as everyone watched Kyra giving her promise. There was sheer determination in her voice and it was clear she'll back up her words.

''Woa.'' Sierra perfectly captured their feelings.

 _I'll be your friend, right till the end_

 _Join the party!_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way_

 _Join the party!_

 ** _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_**

 ** _Join the party!_**

 _I'm here for you, we'll make it through_

 _Join the party!_

''However…''

Kyra turned to Freddy with an intrigued expression on her face.

''You are aware that we still don't know how to make them actually move on.'' Freddy said.

''Perhaps I don't…'' Kyra said. ''Though the keyword is _yet_. I know now what their source of anger is. What I need to figure out is what keeps them anchored here. Once that is gone, they will go.''

''How can ya be so sure that they will go?'' Foxy asked.

''I have promised that I'll put them to rest. Nothing, _nobody_ , will stop me from making sure nobody gets harmed ever again.'' Kyra said. ''This game has just been taken up to a new level.''

 _I'll be your friend, right till the end_

 _Join the party!_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way_

 _Join the party!_

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

 _Join the party!_

 ** _I'm here for you, we'll make it through_**

 ** _Join The Party!_**


	35. Lockdown

Nothing much is happening here, but the countdown started. I believe that the end of this Act will surprise you.

 **Melaina:** Rating: 0

 **ninjamonkey3904:** First: the girl's from Survive The Night is Alex. Second: Phantom Freddy has never appeared in Survive The Night. Third: There won't be any crossover fic with the main characters from the previous fics meeting. The next fic is different from all the rest and will feature a new character, a new plot and a new place.

Now, thanks for the reviews people. I'm happy to hear your theories and this fic is also made in such way for people to speculate about the fates of the characters. Also, this Act (only five more chapters till it ends) will have a surprising end, which'll lead into Act 5, which starts the second part of the story. All in all, there are 7 Acts and there'll be around 80 chapters. So if anyone has free time, they could try to compare the chapters between OLHS and GO. I did it after I posted certain chapters and I was surprised how many similarities they had.

Anyways, the song for this chapter is **Lockdown** by **SharaX.** Again, thanks **Multiple-Characters1-Acct** for telling me about it. Concerning the latest news, there's a FNaF World 0.2 update (with Purple Guy as one of the characters!), a second novel coming, a movie and perhaps a third novel?. I'm not sure.

Also, the characters are spending their nights now at the FNaF 2 version of this location.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 34: Lockdown**

 _I had a dream,_

 _where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

 _I took the fall that no one would take._

 _Corridors are locked, the doors are shut,_

 _sometimes I`d see your face._

 _I thought them strangers_

 _bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _someone breaks the rules_

 _and lets them in._

 _And when the lights go out_

 _this is the end._

 _Now we`re in this blackout,_

 _and when the lights go-_

 **xXxXx**

Music was playing on the small silver portable radio. Kyra tapped with her finger on the table, seemingly trying to keep up with the beat. She was also tapping with her foot on the floor. Then she started to sing.

'' _I had a dream, where something came to life. Mechanical parts cold, trapped inside this unfortunate soul. I took the fall that no one else would take. Corridors are locked, the doors are shut, sometimes I`d see your face.''_

She lift her head. Indeed, she saw somebody approaching her from the dark corridor in front of her.

 _''I thought them strangers bent to play pretend. Fun's only a game till someone breaks the rules and lets them in.''_

The lights flickered as she heard the steps. They were coming…

 _''And when the lights go out this is the end. Now we`re in this blackout,and when the lights go-''_

''You're a really good singer.''

Kyra lift her head.

''Thanks. But I have a horrible taste in music.'' She said, her voice showing slight sarcasm.

''Who did say that?'' Freddy asked. The lights flickered again.

 _''I had a dream, where something came to life.''_

''It's because she does.'' Another voice said.

''You found me. I have just waited for that interruption.'' Kyra said, her tone sounding like she was mocking them. ''Perhaps someone should fix the lights.''

''Did you watch House again?'' Sierra interrupted. The lights finally turned on showing that with Sierra and Freddy, there were also Nightmare, Puppet, Springtrap, Matt and Plushtrap. Matt was holding the tape Kyra gave him earlier that evening.

Kyra tilted her head, lowering her eye-brows.

'' _Mechanical parts cold, trapped inside this unfortunate soul.''_

Sierra sighed.

''Don't you like it?'' Kyra asked. ''Tsk, and I was told I'm a good singer. _I took the fall that no one would take. Corridors are locked, the doors are shut, sometimes I`d see your face. I thought them strangers bent to play pretend.''_

Sierra got annoyed.

''Gosh, I hate when this happens.'' Sierra growled.

'' _Fun's only a game till someone breaks the rules and lets them in. And when the lights go out this is the end. Now we`re in this blackout,and when the lights go-''_

''Err… what's wrong with her?'' Puppet asked, slightly confused by Kyra's behavior. Sierra instead turned to Nightmare.

''Did you and the others let her watch a TV series called House before she came here?''

Nightmare was a surprised when she asked him that question.

''A couple of it, yes. Now would you mind stop interrupting me? It's worse than the TV commercials.'' Kyra answered instead. Sierra face-palmed. ''Fascinating, isn't it? Also, this tune has been stuck in my head for the entire day. I just can't get it out. Now I know why it's called an Earworm.''

''What's going on?'' Freddy asked.

''Problem is, every time she watches House, she slips into jerkass territory.'' Sierra asked. ''Luckily, it doesn't last long.''

''And, who's House?'' Springtrap asked.

''A fictional doctor and manipulative bastard who tends to ruin his patients lifes before saving them.'' Kyra answered, then grinned. ''He's awesome!''

''Okay, enough of this talk.'' Sierra turned the radio off.

''Hey, I was listening to that!'' Kyra yelled at her, standing up.

''All what we need now is getting her a cane and a bottle of Vicodin.'' Matt muttered, sighing, along with Plushtrap, who had the same expression of exasperation as he did.

''I just got a reminder why it's sometimes the best defense to be cynical and sarcastic. The world is cruel. Why are you here?'' Kyra asked.

''Except for seeking an answer for your behavior… I thought we'd listen to the tape together.'' Sierra replied.

''To re-phrase my question: why are you here?'' Kyra said. ''It's not like you need me for figuring out what the guy has to say. It's not a big mystery.''

''I'm slowly getting worried about her behavior.'' Puppet whispered to Freddy.

Kyra sighed, lowering her head.

''I just want a pause.'' She said. ''I feel like under lockdown. Despite everything seeming to be more lively, brighter, cleaner. Gives me a headache.''

Speaking of which, that evening, when Kyra arrived, she simply tossed the tape she brought to Matt and went to the second Office, quite moody and listening to the music. While the rest decided to hit the arcades, the seven present wanted to know what's wrong with her.

''I just hope this is temporary.'' Springtrap muttered. He was a bit concerned about Kyra, but to some extent, it was funny to see her like that. Besides, he saw her in even worse moods.

Kyra sat down, absent-mindedly humming the melody from before.

 _''I had a dream, where something came to life. Mechanical parts cold, trapped inside this unfortunate soul. I took the fall that no one would take.''_

''Speaking of which, where did you learn that song?'' Sierra asked.

''It's been stuck in my head all day. Ask him.'' Kyra looked at Nightmare.

''She couldn't stop singing at all after starting.'' Nightmare said. ''Until she watched House, that is. Then she stopped.''

 _''Corridors are locked, the doors are shut,_ _sometimes I`d see your face._ _I thought them strangers_ _bent to play pretend._ _Fun's only a game till_ _someone breaks the rules_ _and lets them in._ _And when the lights go out_ _this is the end._ _Now we`re in this blackout,_ _and when the lights go-''_ Kyra paused. Then she sighed. ''I dunno how the rest goes.''

''Would you please come with us?'' Sierra asked, slightly annoyed.

''If she doesn't want to come, then let her be.'' Springtrap said, shrugging. He was well aware that, despite Kyra seemingly easy recovering and coming back, she was obviously exhausted and probably wanted to spend one night being a bit selfish and doing what she wants. Instead, everyone kinda expected from her to jump right back into action. ''After all, you earned it.''

''…'' Kyra looked at him for a bit. Then she sighed. ''Okay, let's hear it.''

She got up, taking the tape from Matt.

''Let's get the others.'' Kyra said. The rest followed her instructions, satisfied that she was back in. However, Puppet was still baffled.

''How comes she listens to him out of all people?'' he asked both Sierra and Matt, pointing at Springtrap.

''Beats me.'' Sierra replied.

''Reverse psychology, perhaps?'' Matt suggested.

''I still don't get it.'' Puppet said.

 **xXx**

''I hope this place opens soon.'' Emily said while Kyra fiddled with the recording device and phone tape (this time, they were at the Toys Area). ''I'd like to visit it during the day.''

''Considering that today has been a clean up, it might.'' Toy Freddy said, quite cheerful.

Kyra was right when she said the place was much brighter and everyone in a better mood. Today, some workers cleaned the place up and the Animatronics were aware that the place will open soon, which would mean that they'll have costumers again and that they can again reclaim their position as the entertainers they have always been. Not even the knowledge of the existence of the Nightmares, less the fact they're now also regular visitors along with Plushtrap, Kyra, Sierra, Matt and Emily, didn't bother them so much. As long as they don't cause trouble. Only Puppet was still protesting, but he accepted Kyra's idea as she was the one who let them stay with her.

''I can't wait for it!'' Chica said excitedly. ''It has been so long since the last time we've been on the stage.''

''It seems like this time we'll have to share it.'' Toy Chica remarked.

Considering there were two stages, along with separate parts for BB, Foxy, Mangle and Puppet, it was obvious that this time, the entire crew would work.

Well… perhaps not everyone.

Springtrap was quite bummed. Not that he was expecting to actually _work_ just like the others, as he had nothing to do. He could just sit and watch. For some reason, the feeling of being useless irritated him. Still, he accepted it. He'd stay the entire day at the hidden Safe Room and wait till night. There's also the question of Kyra would return during the nights once it opens again, which sent him straight into bad mood again. He at least had something to do between his awakening and Kyra's arrival, but now, he had no idea what to do.

''I just hope we'll first manage to figure out how to get rid of the children before it opens.'' Kyra muttered as she closed the recording device.

''What do you mean?'' Mangle asked.

''Ever crossed through your mind that they might try to hurt the customers?'' Kyra asked.

Judging by their expressions, it didn't.

''We could also get rid of Springtrap for the same reason.'' Puppet suggested. Springtrap shot him a death glare.

''I still don't get it why you're making such a fuss about a case which happened more than 30 years ago.'' Nightmare Chica narrowed her eyes, her irises glowing. ''As if the situation ain't bizzare enough.''

''Why don't you stay out of it?'' Puppet argued back.

''Don't act like you're innocent in this story.'' Nightmare Freddy interrupted.

''Guys, could you _please_ drop it?'' Kyra narrowed her eyes. It was obvious her patience wouldn't hold on long. '' And you were wondering why I requested a pause.''

''Sorry...'' It sounded like a collective mutter, but the loudest coming from Puppet. Kyra shook her head and started the call.

 _''Uh, hello? Hello, hello?''_

''Okay, quickly question… isn't that guy, like, dead?'' Bonnie asked.

''I think this was taken before his death.'' Foxy said.

''Exactly.'' Kyra nodded.

 _''Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.''_

''HAHAHAH!'' BB suddenly laughed.

''What so funny?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked him.

BB looked at him, then continued to laugh. Joined by the Freddles.

''I think Balloon Boy is laughing at the irony of just how exciting the career is this Night Guard would probably have to face.'' Puppet said.

''Is this again about ye guys killin' Night Guards?'' Nightmare Foxy asked. ''Coz me still doesn't get why that 'appened.''

''It's quite a loooong story.'' Goldie answered.

 _''Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know.''_

''What old location?'' Matt asked, looking at the 'bots.

''Honestly, I don't know what he means.'' Freddy answered.

''Ever wondered where you were before the Shiny Ones came?'' Springtrap asked, pointing at the Toys.

''Old location?'' Bonnie guessed.

''Why don't you tell us what happened?'' Puppet glared at Springtrap.

''Hey, I may know some things which you don't, but last time I revealed something all hell broke loose.'' Springtrap replied.

''Probably because you were the one who caused it.'' Puppet replied. Springtrap didn't say anything, obviously not wanting to go into a deeper argument with Puppet.

''I wouldn't want to be in your skin.'' Nightmare Bonnie whispered to Springtrap, slightly mocking him. The latter sulked.

 _''Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety.''_

''Seriously?'' Sierra voiced everyone's opinion on that.

''That's his opinion. The management sucked at their job.'' Springtrap said.

 _''They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?''_ Phone Guy cleared his throat. _''But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.''_

Cue to everyone staring at Springtrap.

''Why are you staring at me?'' he snapped.

''Probably because there was a reason why we'd get that kind of upgrade.'' Toy Freddy said. Springtrap crossed his arms, glancing away with a frown on his face. He remained silent, despite it being painfully obvious that the Animatronics wanted an answer. Kyra continued the call.

 _''Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?''_

''So, who was that day shift guard?'' Emily asked.

''Like said, the management were lousy at their job and they wasted the money.'' Springtrap said, again earning the glares of the Animatronics.

''What have you done?'' Surprisingly, it was Freddy this time. Springtrap closed one eye, wincing as Freddy growled at him.

''I believe I have already told everyone I worked there.'' Springtrap replied. ''Aaaand, I was the first one on graveyard shift.''

''WHAT?!''

Obviously, all Animatronics, spare the Nightmare team, were quite annoyed. Sierra, Matt and Emily were curious where this situation would go while Kyra was annoyed that she'd have to spend the time to stop another fight breaking out. She simply let the tape continue playing, drawing the others' attention.

 _''Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on Earth.''_

''Technically you were.'' Springtrap admitted. ''However, there is something I didn't really understand at the time…''

''And that would be?'' Puppet glared at him.

''How come's you were moving before The Missing Children Incident even happened?''

The Animatronics, as well as Matt, Sierra and Emily were stunned. Kyra, who already has listened through all the calls, was aware somehow of when each of the phone calls took place. Now the Nightmares also showed quite an interest.

''Wait,… if it didn't happen yet… then what was going on?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked. Kyra pressed the button.

 _''So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper ''night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office.''_

''That was everyone's explanation. Now I'd like an actual answer.'' Springtrap looked at Puppet.

This rendered the marionette Animatronic speechless. Honestly, he didn't remember what happened before The Missing Children Incident, nor why they were attacking the Night Guards.

''I… have no idea.'' Puppet admitted in a defeating manner. He then frowned. ''But it sure has something to do with you.''

Springtrap just rolled his eyes. Kyra glanced at the others. As much as annoying this bickering was, the rest, especially her friends, were interested in hearing the whole story.

 _''So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.''_ Phone Guy cleared his throat awkwardly. Emily chuckled.

''So, the next Night Guard had to keep Puppet in the box?'' Emily asked.

''His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald.'' Springtrap muttered.

''You memorized his name?'' Nightmare looked at him, quite surprised.

''The guy who was his mentor wouldn't stop talking about how he loves his job as a mentor.'' Springtrap said.

 _''Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.''_

''Just a glitch… or something else. We'll never know.'' Kyra shrugged.

 _''Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.''_

''I'm still wondering what caused us to act like that.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''Do you remember anything?'' Matt asked.

''Hardly.'' Toy Bonnie replied.

''It would be easier if you told us what happened.'' Toy Freddy turned to Springtrap.

''And spoil everything? Nope.'' Springtrap shook his head, causing the rest of the 'bots to grew even more annoyed by his behavior. He narrowed his eyes. ''Stop giving me that look. You aren't the only ones with amnesia. Although I wish mine was permanent.''

He stood up, obviously wanting to leave.

''Great. Now he's angry.'' Emily said, eyeing Toy Freddy. Springtrap stopped, glancing at the group.

''You're also defending him?'' Puppet asked.

''I don't really care what happened.'' Emily said. ''But I don't like seeing people getting bullied. I mean, a boy in my class, Aaron, was bullied by a few older boys and nobody wanted to tell the teacher what they have done because they were afraid.''

''Did anyone tell the teacher what was going on?'' Chica asked.

''I and Riley went to the teacher after Billy stole Aaron's sneakers and threw them on a tree during recess. The rest of the month, Billy and his friends picked on us.'' Emily explained.

''I know that feeling.'' Kyra said. ''However, those who bullied me were much, much worse. For example, there was one time I went to shower after gym class. I was about to enter the changing room, but Ruby locked me out of it and I stood in the hallway only in my underwear and a towel.''

''Why did she do that?'' Mangle asked.

''Ruby hates Kyra. Period.'' Sierra answered.

''Nobody knows why, though…'' Matt added.

''It turned for the worse when Ruby's friend, Nicole, directed some guys to the girls changing room and they saw me.'' Kyra frowned. ''I ended up beating up one of the guys who came _to_ close for my comfort and almost earned a suspension only coz I defended myself. It still was worth it.''

''And your teachers didn't do anything?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''Nope.'' Kyra sighed. ''But this isn't even comparable to what happened less than six months ago.''

''You mean when you three broke up your friendship?'' Bonnie asked.

''Yep.'' Kyra eyed Sierra and Matt, who looked rather uncomfortable with Kyra looking at them.

''Basically, this boy, Kyle, asked me out on a date. Gosh, I was so stupid.'' Kyra rubbed her forehead. ''He was Ruby's boyfriend at the time (and still is) and told me he ''broke up'' with her and I foolishly believed him. I went to his house and they threw balloons filled with shaving cream at me and sprayed water with a water hoose at me. There was Ruby, Kyle, Nicole and Kyle's friend Andy. They even filmed it and sent the thing to YouTube. I literally became a sensation over night and what's worse, they described it as a harmless prank, with me giving them my consent to do it.''

''That's really cruel.'' Freddy said.

''Did you pay them back?'' Balloon Boy asked. Kyra and Plushtrap nodded in agreement, then both looked at each other in surprise. Plushtrap knew the entire story very well, but wasn't quite satisfied with the result. He hoped that the punishment would be much worse.

''She clocked Kyle, who, mind you, is the captain of our school football team, right across the face.'' Sierra continued. ''That was pretty awesome.''

''Okay, but what about you two? What were you doing at the time?'' Springtrap now interrupted.

''We… ditched her.'' Matt admitted. ''Kyra came in and started to scream at Kyle, Nicole, Ruby and Andy and caused a scene the school probably had never seen. It was also a bit scary seeing her like that and people were starting rumors and talked the whole day about what happened and whatnot.''

''I'm sorry if this offends ye, but what rumors?'' Foxy asked.

''Ruby convinced them I was crazy and I would next time bring a gun and probably start shooting everyone around. She also said I should've been put in an asyulm '' Kyra sighed. ''I hate her.''

''Not to mention that that was just a couple of weeks after you had that car accident.'' Sierra added. The Animatronics looked quite shocked.

''And you thought I was cruel.'' Springtrap said.

''I'm still surprised I didn't lose my mind.'' Kyra said. ''Considering around that time, the children also started to toy with me.''

''Sorry… About that.''

The group looked at Nightmare.

''We were just doing what were were created for.'' Nightmare added.

''I'm not angry or holding any grudge. However, we need to figure out how to get rid of them ASAP.'' Kyra said. ''I know I'm stated it countless times, but any help to counter this would be great.''

''Ye don't know how to deal it?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''If I would, I would've already dealt with it.'' Kyra replied. ''However, taking care of ghosts who are violent is quite hard. My grandma told me how there had been a ghost of a man who was poisoned by his wife at one house and his spirit would never rest. At least, until they tore the place down. Then the ghost disappeared suddenly, but gran Becky says that she wasn't sure if he moved on or not. However, people refused to buy the property when they found the bones of the man buried there.''

''Quick question: where there any ghost who didn't seek revenge?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''Actually, there was.'' Kyra said. ''That was gran Becky's case. She was contacted by the family of an old man who recently died and they wanted her to contact his spirit. Turns out, the man told his family he left somewhere a million dollars and they wanted to know where. So she asked him about it.'' Kyra chuckled. ''Turns out, he was quite nice and he wanted to make his farewell less painful for his family by tricking him with the ultimate joke: faking that he had a large sum of money somewhere without telling them where it was.''

''And what happened then?'' Bonnie asked.

''My grandma told them about the joke, but they didn't believe it and literally tore the house down to find the money. When they didn't, they realized that they could've sold the house for money.'' Kyra said. ''He had quite a greedy and ungrateful family and gran Becky said that the last thing he did before departing was face-palming and hoping they'll land in Hell because of their greediness.''

''Poor guy.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Yep.'' Kyra nodded.

 **xXx**

 _''I had a dream, where something came to life. Mechanical parts cold, trapped inside this unfortunate soul. I took the fall that no one would take. Corridors are locked, the doors are shut, sometimes I`d see your face.''_ Kyra was singing, again at the second Office, where in front of her was a hallway and air-vents on each side. Plushtrap was sitting on the table, patting her head, as she leaned it on the table and crossed her arms. '' _I thought them strangers_ _bent to play pretend._ _Fun's only a game till_ _someone breaks the rules_ _and lets them in._ _And when the lights go out_ _this is the end._ _Now we`re in this blackout,_ _and when the lights go-''_

''Your friends are gone.''

Kyra rose her head, looking at the clock. It was well past midnight and Sierra, Matt and Emily were already at home, probably sleeping. She looked back at Springtrap, who was joined by the other Animatronics.

''I wish I knew how to solve this… Perhaps I shouldn't have dragged everyone into this situation. After all, it's obvious the kids are after me.''

''That's nonsense.'' Freddy said. ''It's not your fault and you should stop blaming yourself for it.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Kyra sighed. ''However, I can't shake this feeling off... I fear their next move.''

''We wish we'd knew what they're planning next, but all we know is that Nightmarionne and his group will probably try to harm you.'' Nightmare admitted. The three Freddles suddenly zipped away and appeared on the desk. Kyra lift her head.

''Wait, there are more?'' Puppet asked, looking quite horrified.

''5 more.'' Nightmare Bonnie nodded. ''And we don't really like each other.''

''While we stayed here thanks to Kyra's consent, they will try to scare her to death so she'd continue to have nightmares of them.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''Like said, it seems like we're all on lockdown. Unless the kids go… nobody's safe.'' Kyra said. ''And even then… I have no idea if this place and everyone will be ever safe again.''


	36. Showtime

Scott renewed the teaser and there are now two lines shining, with the letter N being replaced by letter A when brightened. And Scott is still working on FNaF World 0.2

The rest of the news are that I'm currently watching the let's plays of _**Yandere Simulator**_ on YouTube, as well as reading the rest of the volumes of _**Hataraku Maou-sama!**_ and being occupied with several school projects.

But you're not interested in that, right? You want the chapter.

So here it is, the lyrics being **Showtime** by **Madame Macabre ft. Mr. Creepypasta.**

I really don't have anything to say here, except for that Kyra has some temper. As well as Springtrap and Nightmare.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 35: Showtime**

 _Crank those gears_

 _The music is in me_

 _Been a real long day_

 _and we're dying to be free_

 _Don't stop now_

 _'Cause I can guarantee_

 _when the silence drops_

 _we're the last thing that you'll see_

 **xXxXx**

''Ugh, uh… thanks!'' Kyra looked at the sandwiches presented on the plate.

''I think I got myself a new hobby.'' The normally stern Nightmare Chica looked happy this time. ''Try one!''

Kyra grabbed the sandwich, which was essentially bread, salami, cheese, all heated in the microwave and a speck of ketchup on the top. She tried it.

''Um, this is delicious!'' She wiped the corner of her mouth. ''Excellent!''

Nightmare Chica grinned, obviously being glad Kyra liked her first attempt to cook for somebody, especially with something easy as sandwiches. The mere fact that she didn't mind having her around at the Ravenhearst household (or for that matter, the other Nightmares), made the atmosphere feel pretty casual. With that, the six Nightmares (including Nightmare Chica's Cupcake, who's, just as the Nightmare's were named after their Animatronic counterparts, actual name was Nightmare Cakey) were freely to do anything in the house as long as they don't cause trouble.

For Kyra, she was happy that there were more people with her and she didn't feel that the house was so empty as it was before. For Plushtrap, he was still a little jealous and sceptical about the Nightmares. Jealous because they could turn into plush toys and he feared that they might take his place as Kyra's favorite (despite her assuring him that that wasn't the case). Sceptical because he believed the Nightmares might still harm his beloved owner in some way.

Also, he was currently pretty angry due the Freddle triplets playing with Kyra's radio and tossing it around like ball. Perhaps Plushtrap was taller than the triplets, but he couldn't match up with their speed. Also, Kyra didn't notice the triplets were messing with her radio and he wanted to retrieve it before she notices. He didn't want to bother her or make her think he couldn't handle the trio. Instead, he decided he'll teach them to show him some respect… though that was harder than he thought.

The rest was currently in the living room, watching TV (with Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy fighting over the remote and Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Freddy trying to separate them). Only Nightmare went to the bookshelf, looking at some of the books on it.

 _Ding! Dong!_

The quarrel quickly quieted down and Kyra got up and peeked through the window. Outside was a white van, with a person sitting in it. Deducing from the shape, Kyra figured it was a man.

''You didn't tell us you'd have visitors.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Because I don't. Since it's quite outside the town, nobody really wishes to pass here unless they want to go hiking through the woods. And even then, the actual entrance is down the road.'' Kyra said.

''Then who might they be?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked. Kyra shrugged.

 _Ding! Dong!_

The bell kept ringing.

''Stay quiet and don't move!'' Kyra hissed and went to the door, passing by the frozen Plushtrap and Freddles, who obviously took this order seriously, being frozen in quite awkward positions, with either their arms or legs outstretched and looked more like they froze in the middle of a dance. One of the Freddles' knees started to shake, due holding the radio above his head.

Kyra went to the door, ignoring the impatient ringing of the doorbell. She cracked it open.

''Hello?'' she looked through the crack, noticing a bulky man in a white T-shirt, torn jeans and a baseball cap covering his head. She couldn't see his face due the cap.

''Ugh, I'm from the plumbing company. I was told that somebody had called due having a leak and I'm here to repair it. Could you please let me in?'' he asked in a gruff tone.

Kyra noticed a black sports back in his hands.

''No, there's nothing leaking here. I wish you a good day sir!'' Kyra tried to close the door, but the man put his foot between the crack, preventing the door to close.

''I need to get inside and repair it. So says the protocol.'' He said in a rough manner.

''No, thanks!'' Kyra growled, slamming the door on his foot. He yelped and withdrew it, with Kyra quickly locking the door.

The handle suddenly started to jiggle.

''Let me in you little b*tch! I know you're alone!''

''No, I'm not!'' Kyra yelled through the door.

''Kyra, what's going on?''

Kyra ignored Nightmare's question and went to the window. The other man, who was sitting in the van was gone. She froze for a second and ran to the kitchen door, the only other entrance to the house. It was locked, as well as all windows. After the last intruder, Kyra made sure everything was closed. According to the police, the last one entered her house because she forgot to lock the back door.

Soon enough, the back door handle started to jiggle and somebody shouted and there was a loud bang sound, as if he was kicking the door.

''What's wrong?''

Kyra turned to the 6 Nightmares.

''Obviously, they're trying to break in.'' Kyra said.

''Shouldn't you call the cops?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

The doors stopped jiggling. Kyra grinned sinisterly.

''I have a better idea.'' Kyra went to the door, listening to the noises outside.

''Hey, open the door and let us in you little-!''

A gruff voice yelled, starting to kick it.

''With such force, those rats are gonna break it!'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''Okay, then we'll answer it.'' Kyra told them.

''What?! You're gonna let them in?!'' Nightmare Chica asked, quite shocked.

''Who said I'm going to open the door.'' Kyra gave them a sly smile.

The six stared at each other.

''Hey, open up or we're going to break it down!''

''Not on my guard!''

Nightmare was the one who opened the door.

The two bulky men stared in horror at the black demonic bear, both frozen and their mouths wide open.

''Get the hell outta here!'' he growled at them.

They didn't budge.

Nightmare roared at them.

Kyra and the rest were then treated by the sight of two grown-up dangerous men running towards their van, screaming like little girls and cursing everything, swearing to never return to that house again.

''That should do it.'' Nightmare said witha satisfied smirk.

''Remind me to pull this off during this year's Halloween.'' Kyra said. ''This was hilarious! And sure, those two won't come back.''

She suddenly heard a soft thump sound. She looked down, noticing that Plushtrap and the Freddles were still frozen in the positions they were when they heard the knocking. The thump sound came from the Freddle who was holding the radio. He fell over, the radio falling on the ground.

''You can move again.''

The other three fell over as well, sighing in relief.

''What was this? Why did they come here?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''I think they were scammers who tried to break in an rob the house. I heard from Sierra it happened a few times.'' Kyra said. ''After all, my house looks pretty empty due only a few inhabitants living in a huge house. Mostly me, gran Becky, mum and Hannah and we either rarely go out or if we do, come very late back home. To an outsider, the house would be considered as abandoned. And since mum is gone and gran Becky and Hannah are not here, the impression of the house being empty just got stronger. But since you guys are here, it's not empty at all.''

''I think we have a much bigger company than you think.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''You're referencing to Nightmarionne and his team, right?'' Kyra asked.

''They will try to harm you, but nobody knows when.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. ''We didn't see them for a while.''

''I see. Well, at least I know they will try to attack, so I'll be prepared.'' Kyra said.

''And what should we do 'bout the two scammers?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Well, judging their reactions, I seriously doubt they will have to courage to return.'' Kyra chuckled softly.

 **xXx**

Sierra stood hidden behind a wall, with a tree obscuring her. She held her binoculars, spying a certain window.

''Com'n, com'n, Fake-y…'' she muttered to herself.

A red-haired girl, Ruby, appeared at the window in her own room, taking something out from an envelope and reading. Her face went pale and she started to panic.

Sierra laughed. Seeing Ruby in distress certainly amused her.

''Kyra will be pleased when she hears about this.'' She grinned.

 **xXx**

Matt browsed through the Internet at his home. His parents would go out tonight, so he was again allowed to take his mother's car, while they would take his father's. He didn't really tell them where he was going, just that he was meeting with Sierra and Kyra. They were certainly glad that he made up with Kyra and his father even joked that 'he wouldn't be able to handle being with two girls and to pick one'. Matt was totally embarrassed, being a shy boy, he didn't really like to go out and his friend circle was very limited. He was bad at sports, being the target of Kyle and his friends and his friends from the IT classes didn't really interact unless it was about homework. That's why he was hanging out with Kyra and Sierra.

''Woa…'' Matt's mouth dropped at his recent discovery. He smiled.

''That are some good news.''

 **xXx**

''Hey!''

Kyra greeted the occupants of the dining room at the Toys Area casually.

''Please tell us you didn't watch House this time.''

''No. Sadly.''

Cue sighs of relief. Kyra frowned.

''What is this?''

''Duh. As if you don't know.'' This one came from Emily, who was glared at by Sierra.

''Um, whatever. I have some good news for you.'' Sierra said.

''Really?'' Kyra blinked. ''What kind of news?''

''Do you remember how I was talking about getting revenge on Ruby?'' Sierra asked.

''Yes?''

''Hah, you should've seen her face today! She looked like she'd faint!'' Sierra laughed.

''Wh-what did you do?'' Kyra asked.

''I creeped her out, that's what I did.'' Sierra declared proudly. ''Basically, I sent her notes and photos on which I stood that she's being watched and if she makes a wrong move, she'll regret it!''

Sierra laughed, but this laugh was abruptly stopped when Kyra grabbed her by her T-shirt.

''Are you nuts?!''

''K-Kyra!''

''What's wrong?''

''Hey… let her go.''

Kyra ignored the Animatronics.

''What were you thinking?! The idea was playing a prank on her, not scaring her to death! Or scarring her for the rest of her life! What you did was basically a death threat!'' Kyra yelled at Sierra, letting her go. Sierra frowned.

''What was I thinking? Kyra, that girl scarred YOU! The best thing would be to pay her back with the same intensity!'' Sierra replied.

''I have never asked for it!'' Kyra yelled back.

''So do you really want to let her go? Despite the cruel things she did?'' Matt interrupted.

''No… But that doesn't mean we have to go so low to be on her level of cruelty.'' Kyra said. She looked at Sierra. ''I thought you're better than that. Better than Ruby.''

Sierra stared at the floor.

''Umm, is this a good moment to confess this was going on ever since she, Kyle and co. humiliated you in public?''

Kyra looked at Sierra.

''Wh-why didn't you tell me this before?''

''I didn't want to bother you.''

''Well, you should have. Because that's what friends do. They bother each other to make sure the other one is okay.''

''…Sorry. I'll bother you more in the future.'' Sierra apologized.

''Perhaps you didn't agree with Sierra's actions, but was pulling her T-shirt really necessary?'' Chica asked.

''I'm sorry. I have a tendency to get a little violent when I get angry.'' Kyra muttered.

''I should have remembered that. Still, I didn't expect such reaction.'' Sierra sighed.

''Um, guys, I have some news!'' Matt said.

''What is it?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''I've been browsing the Internet today and I found some interesting information. There was an official website of the pizzeria and it said that it will open soon.''

''WHAT?!''

''How soon?'' Freddy asked.

''I don't know.'' Matt replied. ''But if it says soon, then it'll be soon.''

''Hah, this is great!'' Bonnie exclaimed. ''I can't wait! Soon, people will starting showing up and I can finally play my guitar for the audience!''

''You mean I'll be the one who'll play the guitar!''

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie got into a stare-down.

''Toy Bonnie's right, why would people want to go to your part of the pizzeria? After all, we're still the newer ones. And new means better!'' Toy Chica quickly sided with Toy Bonnie.

''New doesn't always mean better!'' Chica glared at her Toy counterpart.

Kyra, Sierra, Matt, Emily, Plushtrap, Springtrap and the Nightmares stared, quite confused, as the Toys and Refurbs started to quarrel. From what they said, it was obvious nobody wanted to share the spotlight with the other team. With nobody paying attention, Springtrap was slowly starting to boil, clenching his fist. If this was an anime, an angry mark would appear on his head.

''WOULD YOU SHUT IT!''

Instantly, both sides stopped quarreling, staring at Springtrap who gave all of them a death glare, causing some to withdraw.

''None side is better as long as you don't co-operate. So stop arguing and start thinking about improving!'' he told them. ''So you don't regress to the state at which you were before!''

While the three humans, toy and Nightmares were a bit surprised for the normally calm Springtrap to rise his voice and actually lecture the other 'bots, the Refurbs and Toys were completely shocked, considering who operated the suit…

''Don't tell us what we're-'' Puppet shut his mouth once Springtrap eyes started to glow as he glared at Puppet. The rest seemed to be ashamed.

''I seriously can't believe what I just said…'' Springtrap sighed. He really didn't care about what would happen if the pizzeria opens as it was obvious that he wouldn't be in function. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit jealous at them for still having their jobs, but angry that they were quarreling over such petty stuff.

''So… shouldn't we say what the guy on the phone has to say?'' Nightmare Bonnie suddenly asked.

The rest just silently agreed.

 **xXx**

 _''Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!''_

''The night sure started rough…'' Springtrap muttered, still glaring at the, now silent, Refurbs and Toys.

 _''Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location.''_

''Older models?'' Emily rose his head.

''That would refer to us?'' Freddy said. ''Ugh, at that time… it was a rough time for us.''

''What did happen?'' Sierra asked.

''We… don't really like to talk 'bout it.'' Foxy said.

''Okay, and what about this previous location?'' Matt asked curiously.

''Ehh, probably our previous working place.'' Bonnie shrugged.

 _''We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever.''_

Silence.

''Oh.'' Sierra said flatly. ''That must have hurt. I mean, you were basically replaced. But…''

''…this sounds pretty harsh. No wonder why you guys are fighting against each other for the spotlight.'' Emily continued.

''Thanks for the support.'' Goldie said.

''And what about us?'' Toy Bonnie asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned up to be Toy Freddy's,… followed by a _stop complaining_ glare. Considering Springtrap's out-burst earlier, they didn't want to test the limits of the Hybrid's patience.

The Nightmares looked confused, still not understanding why the hell their counterparts were still fussing over it.

 _''Uh...heh...I love those old characters.''_

This caused the Refurbs' heads rise.

 _''Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too.''_

''Hey, he mentioned me!'' Foxy grinned.

''You ain't the only ones who gets disoriented by bright lights.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. ''Although, that was more like for hide and seek purposes.''

The rest gave him a confused look, not quite understanding what he was talking about. Meanwhile, Kyra looked at Springtrap with a curious look. The Hybrid was confused and a bit uncomfortable as he didn't understand why she was giving him that weird look.

'' _One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._ _Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.''_

''Puppet… thing…'' Puppet frowned. ''What?!''

''Seems like Phone Guy doesn't like you.'' Springtrap mocked him. ''I think there are a lot of reasons why. And I have to admit, I always hated that music box melody.''

''Why you-?!'' Puppet growled.

''Hey, hey! Stop it you two!'' Kyra interrupted. The two looked at her, but her gaze shifted to the black lanky marionette. ''Puppet, what do you think Phone Guy meant when he said _it was always thinking, and it can go anywhere_?''

Puppet was actually surprised by this question, as he ignored everything after he heard Phone Guy doesn't like him.

''Honestly… I don't know.'' Puppet admitted. ''My memories are still foggy.''

''I think there's only fog inside your head.'' Springtrap commented, causing Puppet to glare at him again.

Kyra face-palmed. The rest didn't say anything, but Emily and BB let out a chuckle as they thought that Springtrap's comment was actually pretty funny.

''Give me a break.'' Kyra muttered.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and turned off.

''What the-?!''

 **''HA-HA-HAH!''**

Sierra's cursing was cut short by a deep laughter.

''Wh-what's going on?'' Matt asked. He was shaking.

'' **SHOWTIME!''**

A gruff voice shouted and continued laughing.

The first one to jump into action was Nightmare.

''Nightmare BB.'' He muttered angrily. ''SHOW YOURSELF!''

He roared, causing the 'bots and humans, and even Springtrap, to shudder. The fact that he was a literal nightmare bear only helped.

''Ugh-ugh-ugh…''

The Animatronics' eyes illuminated the area. Not completely, but it was surprisingly strong. Emily was gripping Freddy's hand, as he was sitting next to her. Plushtrap, who had been sitting in Kyra's lap, was also gripping her arm, quite scared.

And for Matt and Sierra?

''Ouch!''

''Ugh, sorry.''

Matt, who had been holding Sierra's arm in a death grip, blushed when she looked at him with a confused expression on her face and let her go.

Nightmare meanwhile looked around, scanning the area. Finally, he noticed Nightmare BB hiding behind the stage.

''Why you little?!'' Nightmare growled as he grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out.

The other party, except for Kyra, Plushtrap and the Nightmares gasped at the sight of the Nightmare counterpart of Balloon Boy. While they got adjusted to seeing the 5 counterparts of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie, seeing another one was still baffling.

''Okay! What is Nightmarionne planning?!'' Nightmare interrogated him. Nightmare BB gave a cheeky grin and looked past him at the humans. It was obvious that he managed to scare them, especially Emily, who was still holding Freddy's hand.

'' **HEH-HEH!** I scared them! Nice!'' Nightmare BB chuckled and before Nightmare could do anything, he vanished into thin air.

Nightmare Freddy turned the lights back on.

''What happened?'' Mangle asked.

''Ugh, we have already said there's another Nightmare Animatronics group beside ours…'' Nightmare Chica started, with Nightmare taking over.

''Basically, for us to actually remain, we need someone to be the host. Since Kyra agreed for only us to stay, the other team will try to do anything to remain as well – and that includes scaring people to death.'' Nightmare said.

''Well, they succeeded.'' Sierra said.

''I think that our BB is still scarier.'' Goldie said.

''HAHAHAHAH- What?!'' BB looked at Goldie, frowning. ''What does that mean?! I'm kiddie-friendly!''

''Nah, just annoying.'' Bonnie said. ''Ouch!''

BB kicked him with his _Balloons!_ sign.

''Will this… continue?'' Freddy asked Nightmare.

''I'm afraid it will.'' Nightmare replied.

''Great – now we have another bunch of weirdos creeping around…'' Toy Bonnie muttered, leaning his head on his hand and drumming with his fingers on the table.

Cue to everyone looking at him.

''Ugh… what?''

''Even if they do, they're still outnumbered.'' Kyra said. ''I believe we can take care of this.''

''There are also the kids.'' Goldie reminded her.

''Ugh… okay… We can handle that too.'' Kyra said.

''And what about that lunatic who attacked you?'' Sierra asked.

''Ugh…'' Kyra lowered her head, crossing her arms and leaning it on the table. ''That's why I wanted a pause! And please don't start with listing the problems with my family.''

''Don't cha worry! Ye said _we_ and _we_ agreed to help.'' Foxy said.

''That's nice.'' Kyra sighed. ''But basically, all we can do now is listen to Phone Guy's tapes and wait for something to happen.''

''Well, considering what's going on, I think we now found out about a lot of things which have happened. If it weren't for what you have discovered, we would still be clueless.'' Freddy said.

''And it is obvious that there is some progressing in this case.'' Chica added.

Kyra smiled.

It seemed, at least to her, that Nightmare BB was right.

It was showtime.


	37. Mangled

Luckily, this is no April Fools joke. I finally managed to finish the chapter! (YAY!) I've been busy the entire week and yeah, I slacked off. But hey, I'm back.

New teasers are out: for FNaF World 0.2 Update, we have Foxy, Toy Chica and JJ riding airplanes in the background. LOL XD

Also, Scottgames has updated the lines, with an _O._ Again, nobody has an idea what this means.

For the chapter, I really have not much to say, aside when you compare it to _FNaF: Our Little Horror Story,_ at this point, Skylar has beaten the last night at FNaF 3. Here, Kyra and co. are listening to the FNaF 2 tapes, but considering Kyra has met all the Animatronics already, they're around the same level. Kyra still needs to listen to the FNaF 3 phone calls and Skylar is gonna soon meet Springtrap and later the Nightmares.

And speaking of the Nightmares, the Halloween Edition finally arrived.

Song is **Mangled** by **NateWantsToBattle.** Apparently, this is also partially a Mangle-centered chapter. But other people's lives are also wrecked on many levels.

Enjoy!

 _ **SPOILERS!**_

 **April Fools Edit:** Just check Scottgames. com and FNaFWorld. com. Scottgames has astronaut Freddy and Cupcake floating in space with the title _FNaF 57, Freddy in space!_ and the lines _In the space, no one can hear you get jumpscared (Coming Spring 2031)._ Even better, I think somebody theorized the next FNaF game was supposed to take in some sci-fi future XD.

For FNaFWorld, there's a cat in the left corner. I died when I saw it. :'D

Scott is really awesome!

* * *

 **Night 36: Mangled**

 _It's what we're made to do_

 _You act like we're to blame_

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself_

 _When really it makes us the same_

 _A couple hours but it's feeling like days_

 _Now you're running out of power_

 _Leave you mangled and winding away_

 **xXxXx**

''Where are my pills?!''

''For the last time Hannah, you don't need those. Continue consuming something you don't need and you'll be faster in the hospital than you think.''

''Oh, you mean like mum?!''

Rebecca glared at her granddaughter. Hannah frowned.

''You know what? Dad was right! What we perceive is just a mental illness, a hallucination. And mum died because she couldn't take it anymore!''

''Are you out of your mind?'' Rebecca stared at Hannah, still frowning. ''Have you forgotten just how abusive your father was? He had no idea what he was dealing with, so he tried to make you feel worthless.''

Hannah bit her lip.

''He didn't care about your mother either. If you ask me, he was the one who drove her crazy, not the ghosts who tried to contact her.'' Rebecca said. ''You and your mother have been manipulated by him for five years. Kyra was lucky she escaped such life.''

''It's always about her, huh?'' Hannah muttered, still frowning.

''If you think you're in pain, you have no idea. Your sister is at least facing her fears instead of running away from them.'' Rebecca added.

Hannah didn't notice she was clenching her fists, her nails digging crescent-shaped marks in her palms. It hurt her that every time she talked to Rebecca, she'd hear her praising her younger sister for her achievements and taking the role of a Messenger, something Hannah saw as a sickness. She believed it could be cured and in the past weeks, she slowly came to a realization that her grandmother was right. Signs of addiction were showing themselves, her being constantly in pain. But, they have never helped. It was just a placebo effect, where she used the pills as an emotional crutch and safety blanket – something to convince her that she was normal.

Fun fact: she was never normal to begin with. And she knew that her sister had to deal with it as well, probably ten times worse.

Hannah sighed.

Deep in her heart, she wished she possessed the strength Kyra had, to stand up for herself and face her fears.

 **xXx**

''…'' Emily stared at her Nintendo 3DS, focusing on her game. ''Just a bit… yes!''

''What are you playing?'' Toy Chica asked curiously.

''Pokemon X.'' Emily replied. ''My Froagdier finally evolved into a Greninja.''

''So… how do you play it?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''You're a Pokemon Trainer who travels through Kalos and beats up other Pokemon Trainers, challenges Gym Leaders and tries to become a Pokemon Master. Oh, and you also try to stop the mafia from taking over the world.''

''The mafia?'' Toy Freddy rose an eyebrow.

''Team Flare. Although, they seem to be more like fashion freaks. Team Rocket seems to be more like the mafia.'' Emily nonchalantly replied. ''Oi, a horde encounter!''

She then lift the device and let them look at it.

''See those white animals and the snake. Those are Zangoose and the snake is a Seviper. They will always attack each other.''

''Why?'' Mangle asked.

''Because they hate each other.'' Emily looked back at her game, seeing the Zangoose using Slash on Seviper, KO-ing him. ''Aww, I wanted to catch it.''

She continued playing.

''Say, perhaps we could play something together.'' Toy Chica said. Emily shrugged.

''I'm fine. Besides, my dad always sends me presents which consist of video-games.'' Emily replied. ''So he doesn't feel guilty.''

''Guilty for what?'' Puppet asked.

''For leaving our mum and us.''

They turned to Sierra.

''Our parents are divorced and our mum has full custody over us and we're allowed to visit our dad every second weekend.'' Sierra said.

''Ugh, that sounds bad…'' Freddy said.

''But it seems like their dad brings them a lot of gifts. How's that bad? HAH!'' BB said.

''While the gifts are cool, it's annoying to have divorced parents. So every time our parents decide to go on a date, we sabotage it.'' Sierra said.

''Yup.'' Emily lift her head from the game. ''We have already managed to break dad.''

''Break?'' Puppet looked at them, slightly surprised.

'' _Break_ is the codeword for convincing him to go back to mum. Now we need to persuade her to give dad another chance.'' Sierra said.

''You'd be surprised just what sort of methods they used for that.'' Matt said.

''The last girl their dad dated got scared away by the Slenderman doll we used as a decoration for last Halloween.'' Kyra rolled her eyes.

''Best prank ever.'' Sierra and Emily gave a low-five with smug smiles on their faces.

''Speaking of pranks…'' Matt sighed. ''I'm sorry Sierra, but Kyra had a very good reason to yell at you the previous night.''

''What do you mean?'' Sierra asked.

''I was downtown today and I ran into Kyle and his friends and they were searching for Kyra.'' Matt said, turning to a surprised Kyra. ''Kyle was pissed off that Ruby recieved those letters and told me I should tell you that he'll pay you back for what you have done.''

Kyra face-palmed.

''So, you want to say that for the prank Sierra committed, they blame Kyra?'' Bonnie asked.

Kyra meanwhile shot Sierra a death glare.

''Ugh… sorry!'' Sierra apologized. ''I'll try to figure out something! I promise!''

''You better do it fast.'' Kyra said.

''This doesn't make sense. Why would they blame Kyra for this?'' Goldie asked.

''Isn't it obvious that they hate her?'' Springtrap said. ''Logically, they'd go after her, as she's the most suspicious person.''

''Still doesn't make sense.'' Goldie muttered.

''Also, I think Ruby doesn't know we're friends again.'' Kyra said. ''And even then, she'd still blame me.''

''That girl has some serious issues.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''That's true.'' Sierra nodded. ''Y'know, my next plan was to send her a note that she had been abducted by aliens and experimented on and that she had amnesia…''

''SIERRA!''

Sierra flinched as Matt and Kyra yelled at her angrily.

''Just… stop…'' Kyra sighed.

''Sorry?'' Sierra shrugged.

''So, are we gonna listen to the next phone call or what?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked, tossing and catching the tape.

''Hey, watch out with it! You'll break it!'' Toy Freddy yelled at him. Nightmare Fredbear grunted and tossed it to Toy Freddy, with the tape slipping through Toy Freddy's fingers (as he frantically tried to catch it) and Plushtrap catching it. Toy Freddy glared at the Nightmare Animatronic. ''Why did you do that?!''

''I thought you'd catch it.'' Nightmare Fredbear replied. Toy Freddy cooked.

''Thanks.'' Kyra took the tape from Plushtrap and patted his head, with him grinning. ''Let's see what he has to say this time.''

 _''Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!''_

''Tsk, that what he thinks.'' Toy Freddy muttered, still annoyed.

 _''Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite.''_

''Now, those _are_ great news fer ol' Foxy.'' Foxy said. ''I'm his favorite.''

''Would you please shut up?'' Puppet frowned. He still was annoyed that Phone Guy disliked him.

 _''They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove.''_

Mangle blinked.

''Hey, he's speaking about me!'' she said.

 _''To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...''_

''He?'' Mangle frowned. She then sighed. ''Ah, who cares…''

''It had been a rough year for you, huh?'' Emily looked at Mangle.

''Rough year? Try a week!'' Mangle frowned, crossing her arms. ''They have never liked me. They always liked him!''

She pointed at Foxy with her hook. The latter shrugged.

''Can't 'elp that me is more popular then ye, Mangle.'' Foxy said.

''Don't act like you weren't happy that they dismantled me day in-day out!'' Mangle growled. ''I looked like a friggin' mechanical spider!''

''And here they go again.'' Nightmare Freddy sighed as another Refurb/Toy quarrel started.

''I wasn't in a better shape either!'' Foxy growled, glaring at Mangle. ''Also, I got later put Out of Order. It's not like I had a good time.''

''But you at least weren't completely dismantled!''

Mangle suddenly shut her mouth.

That last sentence was a mistake, as she knew very well that Foxy also had to bear the same fate as she and the other Toys did. Foxy was still glaring at her, now along with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

''Guys, stop it!'' Kyra stepped in between them. ''Listen, nobody's gonna get dismantled again, got it?''

''I don't wanna sound pessimistic, but how can you be so sure?'' Toy Bonnie asked her.

''I can't.'' Kyra sighed. ''But I'm gonna make sure it won't happen.''

Both groups looked at her, nodding in agreement. Despite their rivalry, they all hoped that anything like that won't happen again.

 _''Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.''_

''And what does this mean?'' Puppet asked.

Cue him looking at an anxious Springtrap.

''Sorry, can't tell.'' He tried to keep it cool.

''Why not?'' Puppet continued glaring at him.

''Why should I tell you?'' Springtrap glared back, crossing his arms on his chest.

''Wanna make bets on how long will it take till they start attacking each other?'' Bonnie asked Nightmare Bonnie.

''Five minutes.'' Nightmare Bonnie replied.

''I give them two.'' Bonnie said.

''I say Kyra will separate them again.'' Nightmare Freddy joined them.

Meanwhile, Puppet and Springtrap were still glaring at each other.

''Why don't you make it easier for everyone and just tell us everything?''

''Because life isn't easy! But you wouldn't understand it anyway!'' Springtrap snapped back, suddenly turning around and leaving.

''Looks like nobody won dis bet.'' Nightmare Foxy looked Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie.

''You guys really have some serious issues.'' Nightmare told Puppet.

''He isn't even supposed to be here!'' Puppet replied back, sounding quite angry. ''And neither…''

He quickly shut up as Nightmare's red eyes flashed. The black bear was now glaring at him.

''And _what_?''

Puppet gulped. He hated to admit it, but the Nightmares still freaked him out. And not only him, but also everyone else.

''Let's admit it: we aren't also supposed to be here.'' Nightmare finished Puppet's sentence. ''But neither are you or everyone else in this room. We just got lucky.''

Short silence.

''Well, then there must be a reason why we are here.'' Mangle said.

''Well, one of the reasons was that somebody has decided to revive Freddy's. The also means that you got all refurbished.'' Matt said.

''The Nightmares are here because I said they could stay.'' Kyra added.

''And what about Springtrap?'' Chica asked.

''I believe he does have a reason to be here as well.'' Freddy suddenly said. He grinned. ''But, that's up to him to see what he'll do with his second chance.''

Kyra snapped her fingers.

''That's the attitude I wanted to see and hear.'' She said, looking quite satisfied.

 **xXx**

Since Sierra and Emily's mother told them she'd come back home much later than intended, the two, along with Matt, stayed longer. The Toys managed to get Emily off the Nintendo 3DS and got her to play UNO with them, along with Sierra, who was kicking their ass.

''Hell, yeah! UNO!'' Sierra exclaimed as she won the round.

''How the hell does she do that?'' Toy Bonnie exclaimed, pretty annoyed.

''I'm just lucky, I guess.'' Sierra gave them a cheeky grin.

Emily, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet and even BB were not amused. Sierra just giggled.

''Don't make them mad, Sierra…'' Matt muttered. He had brought his laptop to do some news check. The girl in question just rolled her eyes.

''Are there any news?'' Freddy asked him, looking at the laptop screen curiously.

''Sorry, no news.'' Matt said, looking the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza website.

''Aw…'' Chica sighed.

''It says the grand re-openin' will be soon. It shouldn't take that long.'' Foxy said.

''I can't wait for it!'' Bonnie, who was meanwhile playing his guitar, said. ''It'll be like a fresh start.''

''You sure deserved it.'' Sierra said.

''You gotta visit us during the opening hours.'' Toy Chica said.

''No problem!'' Emily said.

''Of course, considerin' we ain't goin' anywhere…'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''Kyra will sure keeping on coming, and so will your nightmares.'' Nightmare Chica giggled.

None of the Toys or Refurbs was happy to hear that.

''Is she back at the Office again?'' Goldie asked.

''Yep.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Hopefully she won't turn misanthropic again.'' Toy Bonnie sighed.

''Well, I thought she was pretty funny.'' Nightmare Bonnie grinned.

Cue awkward looks from everyone.

''What?''

 **xXx**

Kyra was indeed back at the Office, playing with a plastic ball, tossing it up and catching it while sitting on the chair. With her was Plushtrap, along with the Freddles who currently were driving him crazy by poking him and zipping off the moment Plushtrap turned to them. Kyra was, despite seeing how much troubled Plushtrap was, amused, grinning as she watched them.

''Are you giving up?'' she asked Plushtrap as the Fredddles stopped in front of him while he tried to catch some breath. The triplets were cackling in a zany manner, much to Plushtrap's annoyance.

Plushtrap shook his head.

''Guys, perhaps you should give him a break.'' Kyra told the trio. They stared at her, a bit confused, then shrugged and continued the chase. Kyra rolled her eyes and giggled. Plushtrap shot her a glare. ''Sorry?''

She gave a small, nervous smile, with Plushtrap shaking his head and trying to shake the Freddle who suddenly got onto his back off. He reached for his back, turning it into some sort of weird dance.

''Guys…''

The four suddenly stopped with their movements and looked at her.

''Could I talk to you about something?''

The four gave her confused looks and pointed down the hall.

''No… I… I'd like to keep this a secret.'' Kyra said. All four nodded and lift their hands and put the other one on their chest.

''Okay…'' Kyra sighed. ''Honestly, I dunno if I'll come back once everything's done.''

Cue all four dropping their jaws.

''Yes, I know, but listen...'' Kyra rose her hands in defense. ''I just wanted to say that once this place opens, there's no way I'll, or Sierra or Matt or Emily, be able to come back here at night. Somebody will sure watch over it and I don't want to get into trouble.''

The four nodded, understanding her situation.

''Just keep quiet about it, ok? I'll try to figure something out later.'' Kyra told them, again getting a reassuring nod. She sighed. ''Good.''

 ** _We're back!_**

 ** _Revamped!_**

 ** _The madness never ends!_**

''Ack!'' Kyra jumped out of her seat as she suddenly heard music blasting through the radio.

 _We're not_

 _Alone_

 _This time we've brought some friends_

 _No doors_

 _No hope_

 _But you keep coming back_

 _But if it's what you want_

 _You can be just like us_

She frowned.

''Them.'' She muttered.

 **xXx**

'' **HA-HA-HAH!''**

Springtrap rose his head as he heard a familiar laughter. He was back at the Safe Room in the Refurbs Area. It sounded like Balloon Boy… only deeper…

''Those guys again.'' He frowned.

 **xXx**

 _It's what we're made to do_

 _You act like we're to blame_

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself_

 _When really it makes us the same_

 _A couple hours but it's feelin' like days_

 _Now you're runnin' out of power_

 _Leave you mangled and winding away_

 **xXx**

The Refurbs, Toys and Nightmares instantly scattered into three teams once they heard Nightmare BB's laughter, attempting to locate him. They were pretty annoyed about one of the rouge Nightmare Animatronics interrupting their night and turning the lights off again.

''Playtime over!'' Nightmare Chica looked around an arcade, only to find out that no one was there. Along with her were Emily, Toy Chica, Chica, Muffin, Cakey, Nightmare Cakey, Goldie, Puppet and Freddy.

''Wrong again.'' Toy Chica said.

''I just hope he won't pop out of somewhere.'' Emily muttered, standing between Puppet and Freddy, relying on them for safety.

''If he does, he's done for.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''Sorry sis, but you're wrong.''

They suddenly turned around, only to stare in stunned silence at the newcomer.

''What in the world…?'' Goldie muttered.

In front of them was Jack-O-Chica, carrying her Jack-O-Lantern.

Just as the 'bots thought it couldn't be weirder…

 **xXx**

Nightmare Bonnie, Sierra, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear and Toy Freddy were checking the main hall, along with the Parts/Service Room.

''Room's empty.'' Nightmare Bonnie growled in annoyance.

''I thought he had learned his lesson. Nightmare's pissed off.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''I'd be the same if it was BB doing it.'' Toy Freddy remarked.

''Who wouldn't?'' Toy Bonnie chuckled.

Soon, his laughter was interrupted by another.

They turned around, only to see a glowing bunny staring at them with his empty eyes.

''Hello!'' Jack-O-Bonnie's grin was that of a mad killer.

 **xXx**

Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, Matt, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Nightmare Freddy were meanwhile at the Party Rooms.

''Nothin' here.'' Foxy said, as he exited Party Room 1.

''We'll sure find 'im. He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''I guess I'm smarter than him! HAHAH!'' Balloon Boy laughed.

''Perhaps we should try to search somewhere else. What about the vents?'' Mangle suggested.

''I'll go!'' BB volunteered.

''I don't think this is a good idea…'' Matt muttered.

However, just as BB entered the room, he heard static, which startled him.

''HAH? Mangle, is that you?'' he giggled nervously. ''Mangle?!''

Mangle peeked inside.

''I'm here!''

''Then who did the static noise?'' BB asked.

''What static noise?'' Mangle looked surprised. Her eyes widened as she saw something moving behind BB.

''Uhh… Mangle?'' BB called out.

''AGHH!''

Both ran out of the room, BB yelling simply because Mangle was yelling as well. The white-pink vixen hid behind Foxy, grabbing his arm and shaking.

''What's wrong?'' Foxy asked, stunned.

''Something's there!'' Mangle yelled, still holding his arm in a tight grip and pointing at the dark room.

''What?!'' Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy exchanged quick glances and ran into the room.

Now they heard the static as well.

The rest entered the room…

…only to see something dangling from the roof.

''Nightmare Mangle.'' Nightmare Freddy muttered.

''Hello, guys!'' Nightmare Mangle giggled histerically.

 **xXx**

 _Step one_

 _Check lights_

 _And empty out the hall_

 _Did you_

 _Hear that?_

 _There's bangin' in the walls_

 _Enjoy your_

 _New job_

 _Cause it might be your last_

 _If you find it's 6 AM_

 _We'll see you tomorrow_

 **xXx**

Nightmare went after Kyra, who in turn went to the Refurbs Area along with Plushtrap and the Freddles. She didn't know that, though and currently tried to find her way through the darkness.

''Springtrap?'' she called out, knowing well that the Animatronic in question was nearby.

Suddenly, she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She yelped, quickly turning around.

''Nightmare?''

''I went to check on you.'' Nightmare said. Then he frowned. ''And then to find that idiot.''

''I was just going to get Springtrap and search for Nightmare Balloon Boy as well.'' Kyra replied, with the Freddles and Plushtrap agreeing.

Cue a loud bump sound. It sounded like somebody crash-landed.

A pair of golden-gray eyes glew in the dark. As the figure came closer, it turned out to be Springtrap, carrying Nightmare BB by his arm as the latter struggled to get free.

''Look what I've found.'' Springtrap said.

''Hey, hey! This is not funny!'' Nightmare BB protested.

''It isn't to anyone.'' Nightmare grabbed his arm. ''What are you up to, you little worm?!''

'' **HAH!** I brought company!'' Nightmare Balloon Boy grinned.

Nightmare frowned.

''Why you little-!? What are you planning?''

Cue screaming.

They rose their heads, looking in the way from where the screams were coming.

''It's time to scare.'' Nightmare Balloon Boy chuckled.

 **xXx**

 _It's what we're made to do_

 _You act like we're to blame_

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself_

 _When really it makes us the same_

 _A couple hours but it's feelin' like days_

 _Now you're runnin' out of power_

 _Leave you mangled…_

 **xXx**

''Y-you can't be serious.'' Chica gulped.

''These are the messed up ones we were talking about.'' Nightmare Chica glared at Jack-O-Chica.

''Messed up? More like upgraded.'' Jack-O-Chica grinned, glowing from the inside. ''Isn't it lovely how children can be so imaginative? After all, we're faster, stronger, more meancing… all in all – BETTER.''

Emily gulped, hiding behind Freddy and Puppet. Despite knowing this was just another Nightmare Animatronic, she was still afraid. The Jack-O-Lantern, opened his mouth, letting out a cold, deep screech, making Emily shudder.

''Told ya.'' Jack-O-Chica grinned as she saw the scared Emily.

''Go away!''

''Leave us alone!''

Despite being terrified, Chica and Toy Chica protested, stepping up.

Jack-O-Chica simply laughed, making them shiver.

''Sorry, but we aren't going anywhere.'' Jack-O-Chica told them. ''We'll remain and we'll continue scaring the hell out of you.''

''Sorry, sis, but nobody's stealing my job.'' Nightmare Chica stepped up, facing Jack-O-Chica.

''Stealing your job? Com'n, you aren't even attempting to scare anyone!'' Jack-O-Chica told her.

''Just stay the hell away from here!'' Nightmare Chica yelled at her.

''Sorry, not gonna happen. After all, we got some help…'' Jack-O-Chica grinned.

''What do you mean?'' Puppet asked.

''You'd really like to know, huh? Well, I'll leave that for another time.'' Jack-O-Chica giggled as she faded. ''And you'll never know… where we are… and when we'll come back…''

She actually faded slowly away, leaving only a glowing light which soon disappeared.

''This was creepy.'' Toy Chica muttered.

''Are you okay?'' Freddy looked at Emily, who simply gulped.

''I agree with Toy Chica… she's creepy…''

''Why did she leave so soon?'' Goldie asked Nightmare Chica.

''Even if they found a way to stay, they're still incomplete.'' Nightmare Chica said. ''They'll show up for a bit and fade and, unlike us, they don't have a solid form.''

''This is still bad…'' Chica muttered.

 **xXx**

''Okay, it's offical. You have runied Halloween for me.'' Sierra frowned as she stared at Jack-O-Bonnie.

''Oh, did I? Bo-ho-ho…'' Jack-O-Bonnie twisted his head to the right. ''And what will you do?''

Sierra gulped. Despite having nothing against the Nightmares, this jack-o-lantern version of Nightmare Bonnie still creeped her out.

And he knew it.

Not to mention the others who, except for Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Fredbear, were clearly uncomfortable with Jack-O-Bonnie's presence.

''Ugh, dude… Why are you glowing like a vampire on a pyre funeral?'' Bonnie tried to joke, but gulped as Jack-O-Bonnie growled.

''Because… I'm here to suck out your life!'' Jack-O-Bonnie replied. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie gasped, suddenly hugging each other for dear life.

''Why don't you leave instead?'' Nightmare Bonnie stepped up, clenching his fists and opening them, brandishing his claws. ''You're not welcome here, Jack-O-Jerk.''

''Who are you calling Jack-O-Jerk, you Easter Bunny rip-off!'' Jack-O-Bonnie yelled back. Before Nightmare Bonnie could reply, Nightmare Fredbear interrupted.

''How are you still here?'' he asked.

''I got help. And considering the people we managed to scare, it's a bonus.'' Jack-O-Bonnie laughed.

''Wait, _we_?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Oh, yeah… I shouldn't tell… Just scare… Those are the orders… See ya, suckers!'' Jack-O-Bonnie faded away.

They were again in the darkness, only illuminated by the Animatronics' eyes.

''Just when you thought that one Nightmare bunny was already bad…'' Toy Bonnie muttered, shivering when he saw Nightmare Bonnie glaring at him.

 **xXx**

''What… why?!'' Mangle asked, still gripping Foxy's arm. Not only was this her Nightmare version, it was also in the mangled state she had been.

''Oh, I'm just hanging around. Why don't you come to hang out?'' Nightmare Mangle did a 180 degree twist and back, looking at them.

''What a lame pun.'' Nightmare Freddy frowned. BB, who was meanwhile hiding behind him, laughed.

Nightmare Mangle frowned.

''Okay, guys… you really should've warned us about this.'' Matt gulped as Nightmare Mangle glared at them.

''Ye wouldn't be prepared either.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''First time we agree on something.'' Nightmare Mangle grinned, showing off her sharp teeth.

''Yeah and now get out!'' Nightmare Foxy growled.

Nightmare Mangle suddenly crawled down, using her three clawed legs to hold onto the wall and party decorations and faced Nightmare Foxy.

''Make me!'' she told him.

''Oh, we will.'' Nightmare Freddy interrupted. ''But first, how the hell did you come here?''

''Ah… that's a little detail I won't tell.'' Nightmare Mangle grinned and looked at her Toy counterpart. ''Y'know, you looked better when you were in disrepair.''

Mangle gasped.

''Hey, leave 'er alone!'' Foxy interrupted.

''As you wish… but she'll always know… and never forget.'' Nightmare Mangle laughed as she faded away.

''This… was…'' Mangle was at loss.

''Creepy? Horrifying? Terrible? You name it.'' Matt said, shuddering.

''I just… don't want to be mangled again…'' Mangle said, sounding like she was going to cry.

''And ye won't.'' Foxy told her firmly.

Mangle looked at him, gulping and nodding, feeling relieved that her rival took her side.

 **xXx**

''Okay, spit it out!'' Nightmare and Springtrap interrogated Nightmare Balloon Boy. Nightmare currently gripped his arm. ''What is Nightmarionne up to?''

''Oh, Nightmarionne is nothing up to… aside the usual. Turns out, we got some help, **HEH-HEH!** '' Nightmare BB laughed sheepishly. ''We all just wanted to have some fun!''

''Do _we_ look like we have fun, you dolt?!'' Nightmare growled.

''You better give us answers before we start snappin' Animatronic parts.'' Springtrap growled. ''Believe me, I have experience with that.''

'' **HEH-HEH-HE...** '' Nightmare BB gulped as he saw them giving him death glares. Including Kyra. The Freddles and Plushtrap, however, were hiding behind her, giving him glares as well.

They were serious.

''I'll better go!''

He suddenly ripped his arm away from Nightmare and disappeared into thin air.

''Damn!'' Nightmare growled.

''I guess they have found themseleves a different host…'' Kyra muttered. ''It seems like we'll be seeing them again.''

''I hate to say it, but you're probably right.'' Springtrap muttered. Then, the lights turned on.

However, everyone was still in a dark mood.

 _It's what we're made to do_

 _You act like we're to blame_

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself_

 _When really it makes us the same_

 _A couple hours but it's feelin' like days_

 _Now you're runnin' out of power_

 _Leave you mangled and winding away_


	38. No Strings

Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was on a field trip yesterday...

Anyways, Scottgames teaser has the word _never_ on it. And there are a lot of questions. Let's see:

 **So is this story going to involve shipping?:** Yep.

 **And what if Kyra takes up the file as Night Guard once the place opens again?:** Just wait about... 3-4 chapters and you'll see what's gonna happen once the place opens.

 **Also will Springtrap go bad near the end of the story?:** Maybeeeeeee *evil laughter*... Nah, just joking. I'm not gonna spoiler the end, but maybeeeee... (Ignore the previous sentences - I'm simply being a troll.) :p

No, really, I'm not gonna spoiler what's gonna happen at the end. But I hope it's gonna top the OLHS ending. ;) That's what I'm aiming for.

 **What are the other nightmares planning?:** The same thing they always do - scare the hell out of whatever poor soul they can find.

 **Is Ruby the new host?:** No. And speaking of which, neither is Kyle. Actually, I planned for the host to be somebody unexpected. The Halloween Nightmares ain't going anywhere for a good while.

Anyways, ACT 4 is coming to it's end (TWO MORE CHAPTERS, FOLKS!). Then we can continue with Act 5, which opens the second part of the entire story. I believe you'll be surprised by the Act 4 ending. ;3

Also, when you look at OLHS, **this chapter parallels the chapter Happiest Day.** Do me a favor and check the following in OLHS, because I was really stunned when I saw that the OLHS next chapter and GO next chapter don't only share the same name, same intro lyrics but also a similar message. ALL PURE COINCIDENCE, I SWEAR! _More on that next time!_

The songs are **No Strings** by **Groundbreaking,** **I Got No Time** by **The Living Tombstone** and **The Puppet** by **Gatopaint.** It has a bit of everything, but Puppet here, as well as Nightmarionne, play a major role (okay, when you go by how much they talk, not really, but look at the big picture!)

Also, the next two chapters will reveal who the real host/s are/is and how the children managed to remain.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 37: No Strings**

 _I'm misunderstood_

 _You look a little frightened_

 _But I'm not that bad_

 _I think you should_

 _Leave the box alone_

 _So I can get out for good_

 _And scream really loud_

 _Make your heart skip stop and don't you dare turn around_

 _Cause masks_

 _Won't trick me at all_

 _And now I'm out for revenge_

 _Now that the music's gone dead_

 _Now that the music's gone dead_

 ** _NoW tHaT tHe MuSiC's GoNe DeAd!_**

 ** _*Pop Goes the Weasel Remix*_**

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was walking down the street with a couple of groceries in her plastic bag and a backpack on her back. It was late evening and she planned to meet up with Sierra, Matt and Emily for their next night raid at the pizzeria.

''So, who wants to bet we'll run into Nightmarionne's gang again tonight?'' Kyra muttered, glancing at her backpack. A black bear plushie with a yellow top hat and bow-tie popped his head out.

''I'm certain about that.'' Nightmare's plush toy form replied.

He returned back, with Kyra feeling some rumaging inside the back. There were a couple of yelps.

''Get your hand out of my face!''

''You're sitting on me!''

''Would ye keep quiet?!''

Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Foxy (still in plush form) yelled at each other, though they were quiet enough so nobody noticed it, which Kyra was really glad about. On her way home, she entered a quieter street.

Then she heard steps.

Not daring to turn around, she sped up, the Nightmare Plushies and Plushtrap wondering what was going on.

''Kyra?'' Nightmare peeked out.

There were 3 guys chasing Kyra.

''Ugh, oh… You're being chased!'' he hissed.

''I kinda figured it out by myself. Hold on.'' Kyra quickened her pace.

So did the 3 creepers.

''Try to find a secluded place.'' Nightmare told her.

''What are you planning?'' Kyra asked.

''Just trust me.'' Nightmare told her.

Kyra nodded, quickly hidding in a nearby street. Now she could see that Kyle and two of his friends were following her. She put down the grocery bag and her backpack, hiding it behind her.

''Well, hello there!''

Kyra gulped, frowning as she glared at the trio. Kyle had a smug grin on his face.

''What do you want?'' Kyra asked.

The smug grin vanished.

''You have threatened my girlfriend by sending those letters – what do you think I would want?!''

''I didn't threaten Ruby and I have no idea what you're talking about!'' Kyra yelled back angrily. This was only partially true, but she knew that the best thing would be play the fool.

''Oh, don't lie to me! You've been harassing her all the time!'' Kyle replied.

''So she decided to send her boyfriend and his two friends to… what? Punish me? Are you nuts?!'' Kyra growled. ''You are aware that this is three bulky dudes trying to beat up a girl!''

''A girl who talks and does to much. I haven't forgotten about what you did to me!'' Kyle glared at her. ''I ended up with a broken nose, suspended and my parents grounded me because of you, stupid b*tch!''

''That was entirely your, Ruby's and your friends' fault!'' Kyra replied.

Kyle suddenly pushed her against the wall, Kyra hitting.

''Agh!'' She yelped. Her entire back hurt as she fell down on her knees.

Kyle, Andy and Brian grinned.

''Now, perhaps we should have some fun with her?'' Brian suggested, reaching out for Kyra.

 _I got no time_

 _I got no time to live_

 _I got no time to live and say goodbye_

Suddenly, a black clawed mechanical paw grabbed his arm. Brian rose his head, staring in horror at a black bear with red eyes.

''Wha-what the-?!'' he gasped in terror.

''Surprise, surprise!''

Andy and Kyle turned around, seeing the other Nightmares surrounding them.

 _And I'm regretting having memories_

 _Of my friends who they used to be_

 _Beside me before they left me to die_

''Th-that's a trick! Who are you?!'' Kyle yelled. Nightmare, who was still clutching Brian's arm, tossed him at Kyle, knocking both guys off. Andy stared in horror at the two guys and then at the Nightmares.

''We ain't a trick.'' Nightmare Chica said.

 _And I know this is_

 _I know this is the truth_

 _Cause I've been staring at my death so many times_

''What are you doing?!'' Kyle yelled at Kyra, believing she was still playing a trick on them. Kyra had meanwhile Nightmare Freddy helping her stand up.

''Oh, she ain't doing anything!'' Nightmare Bonnie grinned.

''Aye! But we are gonna do somethin' ta ye if ye don't stop harassing 'er!'' Nightmare Foxy growled.

 _These scary monsters roaming in the halls_

 _I wish I could just block the doors_

 _And stay in bed until the clock will chime_

''So, what are you choosing? Because I think that the numbers are now even and fair.'' Nightmare gave off a psychotic smile.

Kyle, Brian and Andy stared in horror at them.

 **''LEAVE!''** Nightmare growled, causing them to instantly run away.

 _So my flashlight's on_

 _And stay up 'til dawn_

 _I've got this headache and my life's on the line_

''Thanks guys…'' Kyra winced at the pain in her back.

''Are you okay?'' Nightmare Freddy asked, sounding quite worried.

''I'll be okay. I don't think I broke anything.'' Kyra said, still leaning against the Nightmare Animatronic.

 _I felt like I won_

 _But I wasn't done_

 _The nightmare repeats itself every time_

''Good thing you had us with you.'' Nightmare Chica said. She shook her head. ''This could've ended badly.''

''She still ended up wounded.'' Nightmare Bonnie pointed out.

''I'm fine.'' Kyra tried to stand on her own. ''Just a bit dizzy.''

She still had to be supported by Nightmare Freddy. Plushtrap gave her a questioning look.

 _Got to keep my calm_

 _And carry on_

 _Stay awake until the sun will shine_

''Ugh, we should've reacted earlier and sent those rats walkin' on the plank.'' Nightmare Foxy frowned.

''Really, it's okay.'' Kyra said. ''But I'll have to talk to Sierra about this.''

''Sounds like she's in trouble.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''You have no idea.'' Kyra replied.

 _But I'm not so strong_

 _And they're not gone_

 _They're still out to take what's left of mine_

 **xXx**

Springtrap was sitting at a table in the Refurbs Area, holding his head and shaking it. He seemed like he had a headache, but the truth was different. He finally stopped, leaning his head on the table, looking like he gave up.

''Are you okay?'' Freddy, who noticed this behavior, asked.

''No, I'm not.'' Springtrap rose his head, leaning on his metalic tattered hand. ''I hear them singing _London Bridge_ over and over again. The whole day! It's driving me crazy!''

'' _London Bridge_ isn't a bad song.'' Chica commented.

Springtrap lowered his eye-lids.

 _I have this urge_

 _I have this urge to kill_

 _I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive_

''And the verses like _Sic the nightmares on the girl, my fair lady_ are pretty catchy, ain't they?'' Springtrap said in a mocking tone. Chica's eyes widened. ''I should've mentioned they changed all the lyrics.''

 _I'm getting sick of these apologies_

 _From people with priorities_

 _That their life matters so much more than mine_

''Why can't we 'ear 'em?'' Foxy asked.

''Beats me.'' Springtrap shrugged. ''Why did they show themselves to Puppet, then? It's bascially the same thing. They just want to screw with people's minds.''

''Actually, with yours.'' Bonnie pointed out. Springtrap frowned, making the bunny withdraw nervously.

 _But I'm stuttering_

 _I'm stuttering again_

 _No one will listen and no one will understand_

Springtrap stood up, leaving for the Safe Room. He didn't feel like participating further in this discussion. To him, everything was already said and done.

''You think we'll ever get used to this?'' Goldie asked, looking at Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, who were looking at where the Safe Room was.

They shook their heads.

 _Because I'm crying as much as I speak_

 _Cause no one likes me when I shriek_

 _Want to go back to where it all began_

''Well, he brought it upon himself.'' Bonnie said.

''Now you're sounding like Puppet.'' Chica remarked.

''Frankly, we also brought it upon ourselves.'' Freddy said. He rubbed his forehead. ''This is quite a mess and all we can hope for is that'll get better.''

''Well, Kyra said it will and she's the expert.'' Bonnie shrugged.

 _So my flashlight's on_

 _And stay up 'til dawn_

 _I've got this headache and my life's on the line_

''Perhaps this is how it's supposed to be.''

The five turned around, only to see Puppet.

''Aren't we basically forcing them to move on? Perhaps there's another way.'' Puppet said. ''They're just children…''

 _I felt like I won_

 _But I wasn't done_

 _The nightmare repeats itself every time_

''They may be children, but they obviously know when they're harming somebody.'' Freddy said.

''Well, they got hurt!'' Puppet hissed, glaring at Freddy. The bear glared back, with the rest of the Animatronics (both Refurbs and Toys) looking worriedly at both, expecting another fight to break out.

 _Got to keep my calm_

 _And carry on_

 _Stay awake until the sun will shine_

''Ugh, I'm slowly getting a headache.'' Mangle muttered.

''Fighting won't solve anything.'' Toy Chica muttered.

''Aren't we, like, doing it the whole time?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''If you ask me, this has slowly turned into a habit.'' Goldie replied.

He then heard laughter.

 _But I'm not so strong_

 _And they're not gone_

 _They're still out to take what's left of mine_

Goldie looked around, trying to find the source of the laughter, but it seemed like he missed it. It died down and everything was quiet. At least as quiet as it could be when you have a couple of robots arguing right next to you.

He left them, wandering around and looking for any trace of a person. Matt, Emily, Sierra, Kyra, Plushtrap and the Nightmares didn't arrive yet, which meant this had to be the children. However, he couldn't find anything. A couple of minutes later, they heard a familiar van, meaning the Kyra and her friends have arrived.

''I'm SORRY!''

''Sierra, you are aware this ain't a game?''

''Oh, boy…''

The Animatronics looked at Kyra, Sierra and Matt. Obviously, Freddy and Puppet weren't the only ones who were arguing.

''What happened?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Kyle and his friends harassed Kyra.'' Matt said.

''They pretty much cornered her. Good thing we were there.'' Nightmare Chica added. ''Else she'd be beaten up or worse.''

The rest looked quite angry about hearing this.

''I really have no words for this…'' Freddy shook his head.

''If you want some good news, they won't be repeating this anytime again.'' Nightmare said.

''I wonder… why haven't you called the cops?'' Matt asked Kyra.

''And what was I supposed to tell them? After all, I can imagine Kyle and his company blaming everything on me.'' Kyra said.

''When you think about it, had they known it was Sierra, they'd go after her.'' Emily said.

''I don't think they'd go after Sierra either…'' Kyra sighed.

''Why not?'' Balloon Boy asked. ''She was the one who pranked… ugh, what was her name again? HAH?''

''Ruby. And the reason why they'd still go after me is because Ruby loathes me. She dislikes Sierra, but when she starts the open season, I'm the one they want.'' Kyra said. Bonnie ellbowed Foxy, gaining his attention.

''Just like the kids declared an open season on Springy.'' Bonnie whispered with Foxy nodding.

''You're not safe here, you're not safe at home…'' Chica started. ''I wish we could do something, anything…''

''I'm okay.'' Kyra told them. ''Concerning safety, I do feel at safest here. Or anywhere as long as I'm in the company of people whom I can trust.''

''Are you sure?'' Emily asked, gesturing at Sierra. The latter looked like she was close to a mental breakdown.

''Just how many times do I have to apologize?!'' Sierra cried out.

''Listen, I'm not mad anymore.'' Kyra grabbed her shoulders. ''Just… calm down.''

Sierra gulped, took a deep breath and nodded. She was pretty upset that her best friend got almost hurt and blamed herself for everything. Hadn't it been for her, Ruby wouldn't probably sic Kyle on Kyra. The fact that the latter wasn't angry as she was at the beginning was a blessing.

''She still made it worse…''

Sierra glared at Emily.

''Em, I think this isn't really a good moment for blaming people.'' Toy Chica told her. Emily simply pouted. She did blame her older sister for what happened.

''Seems like nobody can catch a break. Do you really want more bad news?'' Matt asked, pointing at the tape Plushtrap, who was now sitting on the table, was holding.

''Obviously, we can't avoid it.'' Foxy said.

''And avoiding problems was what made us stuck in this mess.'' Mangle said.

''I guess Springtrap is again in the Safe Room.'' Kyra said as she looked around.

''He said that the children have been giving him a headache by singing _London Bridge._ Only with different lyrics.'' Puppet said.

''Over and over again.'' Goldie added.

''I'll get him. You can set the tape.'' Kyra said, going to the Safe Room.

The Animatronics and humans looked at each other.

''Okay… what are the odds this will end good?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''Tiny?'' Bonnie shrugged. ''Not to mention that we still have your creepy friends stopping by every so often.''

''You still haven't met their leader.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''So yes, it'll get worse… Much worse…''

Bonnie gulped at that thought. The others didn't look better.

''So, have you started it?''

They saw Kyra, along with Springtrap who really didn't want to be here. How she persuaded him to come back was everyone's guess.

''Nope. We were right about playing it.'' Matt pressed the button.

 _''Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!''_

''It's not like he had other places to hang out.'' Nightmare Bonnie said casually, making BB, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie (as they were the closest to him) chuckle.

 _''Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on.''_

Now everyone payed attention to Phone Guy. Spare Springtrap, who looked quite uncomfortable.

 _''Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.''_

''Okay, what did happen?'' Nightmare Chica asked the other Animatronics.

Cue everyone _again_ looking at Springtrap. He really hated it.

''Why do you think I had something to do with it?'' Springtrap asked. ''As much as I remember, the management was pretty bad. Else they'd knew how to take care of both the restaurant and it's Animatronics. And speaking of which, The Missing Children Incident and The Bite as well as your little hunt for the Night Guard each night ain't the only incidents which resulted this place's downfall.''

''You mean the spring-lock suits?'' Kyra asked.

''What do you think the Safe Rooms were for?'' Springtrap replied. ''They were there for those who didn't know how to use the suits so they could bleed to death.''

''Ouch.'' Bonnie grimaced.

'' _These things happen sometimes…_ '' Springtrap repeated Phone Guy's words. ''One of those things.''

''Ugh, let's continue…'' Matt muttered.

 _''Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.''_

''I do admit I did a lot of stupid things… but this ain't one of mine doings.'' Springtrap said.

''Are you sure?'' Puppet frowned.

 _''Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!''_

''I was merely responsible for the spring-suits. However, I think he was right about the _puppet-thing._ '' Springtrap said, quoting Phone Guy. _''It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...''_

''What do you want to say?'' Puppet asked.

 _It's true, the real story._

 _Now everyone knows who I am_

 _Don't stop the music or_

 _You'll see what I can do_

 _With your soul_

''I think that you have been helping the children for much longer than you admit or think you did.'' Springtrap said.

''That's ridiculous!'' Puppet replied.

''I don't think so.'' Springtrap replied. ''You've been a vessel long before the Incident and you either didn't knew or didn't care.''

''Now you're like an expert, huh?'' Puppet growled.

Suddenly, both looked at Kyra, who was taken aback by their sudden movements. It looked like both wanted her to take either side.

''You can't be serious…''

''Obviously, when you're a vessel, you never know when you are being controlled and when you're in control…''

 _I didn't come here to tease you_

 _I didn't come here to hear you cry_

 _I need somebody to load up_

 _The box that keeps me blind_

The lights dimmed.

''Oh, not again…'' Nightmare growled.

A skeletal figure appeared from the shadows. It was tall, with long arms and sharp teeth. A haunting melody played, sounding like a distorted version of _My Grandfather's Clock._

''Nightmarionne.'' Nightmare muttered, glaring at the other Nightmare Animatronic.

Some of the 'bots shuddered upon seeing Puppet's Nightmare counterpart. Emily quickly hid behind Matt and Sierra, not wanting to be anywhere near this thing. It freaked her out even more than the other Nightmares.

''Ain't we a pretty sight…'' Nightmarionne muttered.

 **HA-HA-HA-HAH!**

 _I'm the guilty one behind!_

 _Those children look happy inside_

 _Let me set your place_

 _Around the others_

 _You'll be alright!_

As they looked around, they could see the other Nightmares appearing around them: Nightmare BB, Nightmare Mangle, Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica with her Jack-O-Lantern. They were surrounded.

''What do you want to say?'' Puppet focused on Nightmarionne, while the other Animatronics kept an eye on Nightmarionne's teammates.

 _Pretty easy to think_

 _You could survive these 5 nights_

 _The music has stopped so_

 _Here I come to end your life_

''You are indeed just a puppet. You were made to be controlled.'' Nightmarionne said. ''You're really easy to manipulate.''

''…'' Puppet was both angry and stunned, not knowing how to answer.

''Like said, you served as a host. You were the one responsible for the children not moving on for 30 years, anchoring them in this world.'' Nightmarionne explained.

 _I didn't come here to tease you_

 _I didn't come here to_

 _Hear you praying to gods_

 _But I need somebody to load_

 _The box that keeps me blind_

Puppet was shocked.

So… Springtrap was right? It was his fault that the children remained. But he didn't know…

''How do I know you're not lying?'' Puppet glared at him.

''Because they told us.'' Nightmare Mangle giggled in a high-pitched tone, making some of the 'bots, as well as the humans, cover their ears as they heard a loud buzzing noise.

 _I'm the guilty one behind!_

 _Those children look happy inside_

 _Let me set your place_

 _Around the others._

 _You'll be alright._

Kyra suddenly realized something.

''Those children… Of course! You're with them from the start! They're the reason why YOU are anchored here!'' she exclaimed.

''Yes.'' Nightmarionne said. ''And we'll remain, as obviously, they won't move on. Especially since you and your friends ain't any closer to getting rid of them. What you all do is quarreling the entire night.''

''This is really funny…'' Jack-O-Bonnie laughed.

''And yet, so tragic… Pitiful!'' Jack-O-Chica added.

 **''HA-HA-HAH!''** Nightmare Balloon Boy laughed.

 _The sounds close to the hall_

 _It's me, waiting for_

 _The perfect moment to_

 _Make you DIE , so goodbye!_

The Animatronics stared in horror, not knowing what to say, or think. They were stunned, completely baffled. Whatever they did, it just worsened.

Puppet felt numb, staring at the floor.

''AGH!''

Now everyone stared in shock at Nightmare, who grabbed Nightmarionne by his slender neck, squeezing it tightly.

''You better leave this place and everyone here alone!'' Nightmare growled, his red eyes glowing. He threw Nightmarionne against the wall, with him hitting it hardly. ''I told you once and I'm telling you again – don't mess with me!''

Nightmarionne glared at Nightmare, who was flexing his claws. Despite his bulky appearance, Nightmare was quite agile and strong, being able to easily shred the other Animatronic.

 _Oh, it's over now!_

 ** _It's all over now!_**

''Fine!'' Nightmarionne hissed.

Despite all the tricks he knew and being able to handle the fact he and his team were outnumbered, he knew he had zero chance against Nightmare. There was a reason the black bear's name was Nightmare.

''We'll go, but this ain't the last time you've seen us!''

The lights suddenly flickered as a cold wind blew. In the next moment, the Nighmarionne and his team disappeared.

 ** _I'm the guilty one behind!_**

 ** _Those children look happy inside_**

 ** _Let me set your place_**

 ** _Around the others_**

 ** _You'll be alright!_**

''That…'' Puppet couldn't say anything. ''I…''

As he rose his head, everyone was staring at him. Especially Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie and Springtrap.

''At least one problem has been solved.'' Springtrap said in a dismissive tone. ''87 are now left.''

This earned him a couple looks.

''I hate to say it, but that black skelet-y was right. If we continue arguing, we won't really achieve much. And I believe I can spend that time doing something more interesting.'' Springtrap said.

''You're right.'' Freddy nodded.

''Also…'' Springtrap gave off his trademark grin as he looked at Puppet. ''You really don't feel the difference between being controlled and being in control. Just as a side-note.''

Puppet shoot him a glare.

''Just sayin'…'' Springtrap replied.

Puppet stared at Springtrap as he realized what the Hybrid was aiming for.

 _The sounds close to the hall_

 _It's me, waiting for_

 _The perfect moment to_

 _Make you DIE!_

Being a spring-suit, he wasn't a real Animatronic, but a mixture. Even before becoming possessed, he was being controlled in some sense; used by the workers at the pizzeria. No wonder the Animatronic inside didn't really mind the possession so much.

As the others were listening to them quarreling, Goldie's attention wandered off. He noticed something moving at the darker corners of the pizzeria.

It was a little boy, playing with a small figurine of Puppet which was attached to strings which were attached to his fingers.

He then laughed in a mocking tone and vanished.

 ** _So goodbye!_**


	39. Springtrap's Sorrow

**Okay, for this chapter (and perhaps to answer a couple of questions), those who have read FNaF: Our Little Horror Story, check again Chapter 39 (aka Night 38: Springtrap's Sorrow) and compare it to this one. You'll be surprised, especially considering Puppet's and Springtrap's behavior in both stories.**

Also, no, no kids have died. The kid with the puppet of the... well, Puppet, was the ringleader. And as you see in the title, this one is not about Goldie. Also, the company has nothing to do with the kids.

Also, about the shipping, it's so subtle, nobody noticed the main pairing. XD

Also, **ElRompeOvarios,** thanks for suggesting the song. I'm already a fan of Three Days Grace and I'm familiar with their music, but this time, I'm gonna use a different non-FNaF song.

The songs are **Springtrap's Sorrow** by **Zalzar,** as well as **Is It Something Out There?** by **FlannyrGreeneyed Meganekko** , **Purple** by **MandoPony** and **On My Own** by **Ashes Remain** (a non-FNaF Song).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 38: Springtrap's Sorrow**

 _Hey? Are you there?_

 _Hey? Can you forgive...my past?_

 _All I wanted was friends._

 _I hoped they could relieve my pain._

 _Every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me._

 _He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies,_

 _This metal prison became his wicked disguise._

 _A shell filled with hate, a lethal play mate._

 ** _I am so sorry, I never wanted this!_**

 **xXxXx**

 _First day off I've been there alone,_

 _Stood outside the house with a lonely frown_

 _Frozen to the bone, it is well known_

 _That I hate it on my own_

Kyra sighed, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the headache and nausea she felt.

''Phew.''

''Here, this'll help.'' Nightmare Chica put a glass of water on the table next to Kyra.

''Thanks.'' Kyra took a sip.

''Honestly, I'm not really surprised that Nightmarionne and his gang teamed up with the kids.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. ''They'll seek every opportunity just to stay.''

''Basically the same as we.'' Nightmare Foxy remarked.

''Yeah, but the difference is that you asked. Only,… you're not really scaring me anymore.'' Kyra said.

 _Suddenly a big man showed up_

 _Said he'd give me cake if I'd move up_

 _Told me I'm a good girl with a smile_

 _Since then it's been a while_

''That's true, but nobody said we have to play our role to the bitter end.'' Nightmare said.

''Speaking of the bitter end, it seems like everyone was quite shocked the previous night.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Aha…'' Kyra muttered in an absent-minded manner, petting the Freddles triplet, who were currently on her lap, pushing each other away only to get Kyra to pet them. Plushtrap meanwhile glared at them with a frown. That was HIS spot!

 _Quietly he laughed as I cried aloud_

 _He surely felt so proud_

''What's on your mind?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked her.

''I'm still trying to figure out how the kids are here. Obviously, Puppet was the first one… well, the ghost who controlled Puppet, was the one who anchored them here for the first time by attaching them to the Animatronics. After they lost their anchor, I was the one who brought them back. However, since I'm not anymore anchoring any of them here, we need to find the new anchor.'' Kyra said.

 _We have no excuses_

 _For the pain and death of us_

 _Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries,_

 _We won't ever see the skies_

''Do you have any idea who or what it might be?'' Nightmare Freddy asked. Kyra shook her head.

''No. And all I got is the sentence _We will always be together._ '' Kyra said. ''I believe it is a hint, pointing at the host. Or hosts, as in multiple. Question is… agh!''

Kyra held her head as a bolt of pain shot through.

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last moment that we both share_

 _You can run but you can't hide,_

 _Get ready for a ride!_

''Are ye okay?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

Kyra groaned.

''Perhaps you should stay at home this time.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''No, I can't…'' Kyra shook her head. ''You know that they're relying on me for help.''

 _Helping them, I felt so so sad_

 _Where is your mom and where's your dad?_

 _Where's the silly smile that you once had?_

 _It makes me really mad!_

''But you're not really in any shape or condition to help them.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. Kyra rubbed her forehead.

''Do you think I don't know it? Listen, I gave a promise. I'm gonna keep it.'' Kyra replied.

Another bolt of pain shot through her body. She flinched.

 _I can give you life, but I can't give you peace_

 _I'll build you a body piece by piece_

 _You will live forever, I think that's really clever_

 _For you to get revenge_

Plushtrap and the Nightmares looked at her worriedly as she hunched over, holding her stomach. She felt like she's gonna puke.

''Kyra…'' Nightmare gently put his paw on her back, not knowing what to do it.

''It's gonna be alright… I won't… let them to control me…'' Kyra hissed.

The Nightmares looked at each other, feeling completely helpless in this situation.

 **xXx**

 ** _Quietly I laughed as they start to stand_**

 ** _Everything goes as I planned!_**

 **xXx**

 _''Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!''_

 **xXx**

 ** _We have no excuses_**

 ** _For the pain and death of us_**

 ** _Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries,_**

 ** _We won't ever see the skies_**

 **xXx**

The mood in the pizzeria was quite low, bordering on depressed. Emily didn't come tonight as her and Sierra's mum worked a different shift tonight. She did let Sierra go due already knowing that the older girl tends to go out with her friends and exploring abandoned places (Emily promised to keep her mouth shut about _which_ place they were going to explore). Also, she wanted Sierra to keep an eye on Kyra, knowing well that the girl was going through a hard period.

Had she known through what exactly Kyra had been going through, she probably would've called the hospital, asylum and social service.

 _Is it something out there?_

 _This is the last moment that we both share_

 _You can run but you can't hide_

 _Get ready for a ride!_

The group listened to the phone call, but nobody did say anything. Not even Puppet, who'd usually chew Springtrap out on the reasons why the building was put into lockdown and what previous employees Phone Guy was talking about.

 _We've lost so much time_

 _Of our happy little youth_

 ** _Look me in the eye and see my little smile,_**

 ** _Now you know the truth_**

What happened the previous night was still in everyone's mind. While William did the deed, Puppet was responsible for tying the spirits of the children to the Animatronics and letting them on a rampage, killing innocent people until they got lucky. He felt guilty about it, not knowing what to do.

None of them had any idea how to get rid of the kids. It seemed like Nightmarionne was right.

They will stay… forever…

 ** _Is it something out there?_**

 _This is the last breathe of this heavy air_

 ** _Thank you for the care, it is only fair,_**

 ** _This is our last prayer_**

 **xXx**

Springtrap was sitting on the floor, staring at the wall in front of him. Everyone pretty much parted ways, not wanting to talk about it, despite knowing they had to come up with a plan of how to end this nightmare.

 _(Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)_

 _(Or, a nightmare)_

 _(But I'm awake.)_

 _(And, I'm doing things but)_

 _(I'm not meaning to do them)_

 _(And even though it's a nightmare)_

 _(I feel happy inside.)_

He knew how they felt. They wanted to end this, but feared the consequences. They were afraid that they'll make it worse. That the kids would attack back and harm everyone. They were all upset, even more when Kyra showed up. She was pale and looked like she went through a torture chamber (mentally, she did), remaining silent for the rest of the evening.

Sierra didn't speak much either, still thinking about what she had been told; how Kyle and his friends attacked Kyra because of what she did. She felt sorry about it and even called Ruby to tell her it was her fault, but Ruby told her that she didn't care and that next time, she's going to call the cops on both her and Kyra.

Matt tried to keep everyone talking, rising questions about what to do and what the last phone call meant, but nobody wanted to talk. They all felt like they lost the war, and not just one battle.

 _I've done some things in my life_

 _That you may think are crazy_

 _A little different from the rest_

 _I get my pleasure from the pain_

Springtrap knew very well that with that attitude, they won't gain anything. They will just sink further into the despair. They were afraid, and the kids knew it. They used their fear against them.

He knew well how that worked: scare your foe into submission and watch the show. The fear will eat them from the inside until they make some dumb move and get trapped inside a suit forever.

Well… that's how it ended up working on him.

 _I've got some ghosts who follow me_

 _You may think I'm crazy_

 _But in the night I know I_

 _Feel alright_

At the end of his life, he had already been slowly growing crazy, imaging voices. That's why he returned to that cursed pizzeria – to silence the voices. He stood up, staring at the room.

It wasn't the one where he got trapped… that was the other location which was probably now torn down. However, it was a good reminder of what happened to him.

''Damn!''

 ** _I see spirits all around me_**

 ** _As I try to understand_**

 ** _What makes me do the things I do_**

 ** _To everyone around me_**

Springtrap punched the wall, hissing angrily.

He could turn and twist it any way he wanted, it was still his fault. For everything what happened. For all the pain he caused in attempt to fill the void inside him. Now he ended up feeling worse than ever before.

But, at least he felt something…

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _Make you see red_

Had anyone told him he'd be more satisfied being an undead Animatronic, he'd call them crazy and laugh in their face. Perhaps even taunt them.

But now…

 _But all I see is Purple_

 _Instead_

''Well, William is gone...'' Springtrap muttered.

''Springtrap?''

 _I smile in the face of what's to come_

 _We can try but we can't run_

 _From the fate we bring upon ourselves_

Springtrap turned around, only to see Freddy standing next to him. It seemed like only the bear wanted to continue searching for solutions. Continue to risk.

''What is it Fazbear?'' Springtrap asked.

Freddy looked reluctant, not being sure how to formulate his question.

''I hoped you'd… give us some advice on how to handle this situation.'' Freddy said.

Springtrap stared at him, completely surprised.

 _It's just a dream, just a dream,_

 _But that doesn't mean_

 _My waking life is not a nightmare_

''You have to be kidding... Why, out of all people, me?'' Springtrap asked.

''I'm not just asking the Animatronic… but also the person inside.'' Freddy said.

''William Afton.'' Springtrap quickly said.

''Right.'' Freddy nodded. ''I need to know… are you really on our side?''

Springtrap sighed, walking a bit away, staring at the wall.

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

''Y'know, when I woke up, I didn't know who I was or what purpose I served. Later, I stopped caring.'' Springtrap glanced at Freddy. ''That's until Kyra appeared. At first, I was annoyed every time she'd appear. But then I grew curious and decided to help her and once she's done with whatever she was doing. But one thing led to another, and now look where I ended up.''

''And then you revealed to us who you really are.'' Freddy added.

''That was a moment of desperation.'' Springtrap replied. ''I told Kyra to keep quiet about it, but at the end, I didn't have to worry about her keeping it a secret.''

 ** _And I bet you never knew_**

 ** _I could have regrets_**

 ** _For all the things that_**

 ** _Make you see red_**

''You said it was a moment of desperation…'' Freddy closed his eyes and then opened them again. ''Did you… do you feel any remorse for what happened? Any regret for what you have done?''

Springtrap stared at him.

''And if I did, would you believe me?'' he asked. ''Wouldn't you think I was just pretending?''

''Your actions are speaking for you.'' Freddy said. ''And as much as I saw, you didn't harm anyone ever since.''

Springtrap shook his head.

 _But all I see is purple_

 _Instead_

''All I regret is the fact that I can't do anything to keep Kyra from suffering. She simply ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.'' Springtrap said.

 _This is the end of me..._

 _They got the best of me..._

 _Now justice has been served..._

 _Oh well,_

 _Live and learn._

''Not to mention that she was basically the first person who actually didn't care who I am or what I did.'' He added. ''Like said, I owe her.''

''You aren't the only one.'' Freddy said. ''However, it's not only her. All I want is preventing history repeating itself. And if this continues and we watch without doing something, someone will get killed again.''

 _I see spirits all around me_

 _As I try to understand_

 _What makes me do the things I do_

 _To everyone around me_

Springtrap stared at the floor, thinking about it.

Freddy felt a bit worried about Springtrap's silence, wondering what the Hybrid was thinking about.

He then rose his head, grinning.

''You're right. Better make sure such thing won't happen again.'' He said.

Freddy blinked, staring at Springtrap in surprise.

 _And I bet you never knew_

 _I could have regrets_

 _For all the things that_

 _make you see red_

''I bet you nor the others have really thought I'd ever have regrets. But it seems like I still have some humanity left. Of course, I'm an Animatronic now, so it doesn't matter.'' Springtrap said.

Freddy grinned.

''You know, we aren't that different. We either were used to kill or killed people on our own. Now we have to make up for our mistakes.'' Freddy said.

Springtrap nodded.

''True.''

 ** _But all I see is Purple_**

 ** _Instead_**

 **xXx**

 _There's gotta be another way out_

 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

 _I've tried forever getting out on my own._

 _But every time I do this my way_

 _I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

 _I lay my troubles down_

 _I'm ready for you now._

''Does it still hurt?'' Nightmare Chica asked Kyra who was sitting the ground, feeling pain in her stomach.

''Ugh… It's not just the stomach, but my chest.'' Kyra rose her head weakly and leaned against the wall.

''I don't get it.'' Sierra muttered. ''Why did they go after you? I mean, I and Matt are also here.''

''Yes… but you weren't the ones who angered them.''

They turned around, only to see Springtrap and Freddy.

''That alone is _my_ fault. But since they cannot directly harm me, they're taking it out on Kyra, as she's the easiest target.'' Springtrap said. He glanced away, muttering something barely comprehensible, but they still heard him. ''And probably the first person I showed to care about.''

The 'bots, spare the Nightmares, stared at him, not believing what they heard. The fact that Springtrap did care about Kyra wasn't news to them though, no matter what the Hybrid thought.

What surprised them was that he admitted and took responsibility for what he had done. And that without making his usual snarky remarks.

''Okay... this is...'' Toy Bonnie attempted to say something, but was speechless.

''And what do you suggest to do?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Tell the kids to go. To leave.'' Springtrap replied firmly. ''And for Pete's sake, stop grieving for what happened! It doesn't help!''

''It's easy for you to say…'' Puppet frowned.

''Is it?'' Springtrap replied, narrowing his eyes. Puppet stared at him in surprise.

 ** _Bring me out!_**

 ** _Come and find me in the dark now_**

 ** _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_**

 ** _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_**

 _Bring me out!_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

''I know who I am and I know what I've done. You can blame be for everything what happened – I'll acknowledge it. Partially, you're also the blame due to actually letting the kids do what they want, but I guess it can't be compared to what I did.'' Springtrap said. ''However, I'm not going to let myself being defined by what I did in the past. News check: it's irreversible. However, NOW, I'm sick of doing nothing and let somebody who doesn't deserve it suffer.''

He stopped, looking around, noting the looks everyone gave him. Mostly, they were stunned. It was still hard for them to comprehend the fact that a former sociopathic serial killer is actually feeling regret for what he did and showing care for somebody.

Springtrap withdrew slightly, not liking the attention he got. He felt that all he did was voicing his opinion, as nobody else wanted.

 _Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go_

 _You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

 _So I surrender my soul_

 _I'm reaching out for your hope_

 _I lay my weapons down_

 _I'm ready for you now._

''…Okay, then what do you suggest?'' Puppet asked.

Springtrap blinked.

''I'm not sure.'' He said. ''All I know is that they wanted me to get dismantled… to get completely destroyed… Said they'd go if that request is fulfilled…''

''I hope you are aware that this option is out of question.'' Freddy said. ''Anything else?''

Springtrap was actually surprised. So, they really accepted him?

Or... did they want to just make him suffer further for what he did by keeping him here?

''Do we even know anything about them?'' Goldie asked. ''Anything personal?''

''Ugh, I don't think so, doc.'' Toy Bonnie shook his head.

Chica shook her head in disbelief.

''Gosh, I feel so stupid about this!'' she said. ''We don't even know who they actually are! Only that they're kids.''

''Kinda humiliating…'' Bonnie muttered.

''I don't think you should feel bad about it.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

 _Bring me out!_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 ** _Bring me out!_**

 ** _From the prison of my own pride_**

 ** _My God_**

 ** _I need a hope I can't deny_**

 ** _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_**

''Well, they're kids…'' Puppet started.

''Puppet, please don't start with that excuse…'' Mangle interrupted.

''No…'' Puppet shook his head. ''What I wanted to say is that… yes, I agree with Springtrap.''

''Seriously?'' Funnily, it was Springtrap who gave him a surprised look.

''Perhaps I don't like you, but this is getting out of control.'' Puppet said. Springtrap nodded.

''Party's over. The kids must go home.'' he said.

''Yeah, and how are we gonna achieve that?'' Bonnie asked.

'' _We will always be together._ ''

They all looked at Kyra. The girl still didn't feel well. The air felt heavy, putting pressure on her chest.

''That's what they said.'' She sighed.

Suddenly, the pain was fading.

''Are you okay?'' Chica asked. Kyra simply nodded.

 _I don't wanna be incomplete_

 _I remember what you said to me_

 _I don't have to fight alone_

'' _We will always be together?_ '' Bonnie repeated. ''Be together with whom?''

''Us?'' Foxy shrugged.

The heavy air suddenly dissolved.

''Huh?'' Kyra looked surprised, staring at her surroundings.

The pain was gone. She stood up.

''Okay… for some reason…'' she looked at the others. ''For some reason, this place feels empty.''

''Do you mean like 'no ghosts'?'' Sierra made quotation marks.

''No it's just… The air ain't as heavy as it as before… But I'm not sure if you can feel it…'' Kyra muttered. ''I think we startled them, or something similar.''

''Do you think they're gone?'' Toy Chica asked.

''No.'' Kyra replied. ''Just playing a game: Hide and Seek.''

 ** _Bring me out!_**

 ** _Come and find me in the dark now_**

 ** _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_**

 ** _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_**

 ** _Bring me out!_**

 ** _From the prison of my own pride_**

 ** _My God_**

 ** _I need a hope I can't deny_**

 ** _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own!_**


	40. We Will Always Be Together

I didn't plan to post this so soon, but since I'm impatient, I decided to be like "aw, what the hell" and post it.

So, this is the end of Act 4. Next time, I'm starting Act 5 as well as the secondary plot. And now you'll see what exactly kept the kids in the material realm. As if it wasn't obvious...

Also, PlushtrapxKyra is a crack pairing. I wonder if somebody will guess who the main pairing is tho...

Also, all your questions considering the kids are gonna be answered here. Perhaps it's a bit anti-climatic, but sure unexpected.

Songs are: **Children's Requiem** (1st)and **Painted Faces** (4th)by **Trickywi, Five Nights at Freddy's 4** (2nd) and **Y.G.I.O (Game Over)** (3rd) by **MiatrisS.**

If this reminds you on the ending of Our Little Horror Story, it's probably because of the songs. However, this is not the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 39: We Will Always Be Together**

 ** _Blurs of bloody red_**

 _Hours of pain and dread_

 ** _Given a new life that night,_**

 _Years of strife_

 ** _He trapped us_**

 _Please release us_

 ** _A voice that fuels our rage_**

 ** _Consumes us_**

 _A haunting lullaby_

 _Awake but not alive_

 ** _Five Nights of fun despite_**

 ** _Stolen lives_**

 _They watched us_

 _Did they mock us?_

 _Did they come here again,_

 _To join us?_

 _What is this?_

 _The pain is gone_

 _Our shells of misery stay_

 _We see day!_

 _They watched us_

 _They saved us_

 ** _Embers burn away what_**

 ** _Had kept us_**

 ** _Remember..._**

 **xXxXx**

 _We wanna you to be our friend_

 _Escaping shadows, hide and seek_

 _To joy us_

The fact that Kyra couldn't sense any of the kids' spirits made some of the Animatronics feel quite unnerved. Kyra, Matt and Sierra left and they hadn't had any trouble later. Nothing happened. And that nothing was what made everyone feel nervous and on edge. That feeling remained the following evening.

 _We try so hard to make you dead._

 _Don't worry - pain is kind of pleasure_

 _Child_

The Nightmares and Plushtrap kept an eye on Kyra, due her being the main target, while the Animatronics at the pizzeria tried to find a clue about the children's whereabouts. But like said, nothing happened. As if the kids decided to cut any communication with them.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Bonnie said, drawing the attention of the other Animatronics.

They were at the Refurbs Area. This time, Kyra didn't bring Phone Guy's tape as they finally figured that they had a clue.

The fact that the kids remained silent gave them hope that they're on the right path.

 _It's me._

 _I know you can hear me._

 _You're broken. There's no way_

 _Believe_

 _They're all in your head._

 _Tommorow'll be another day._

''Okay, let's repeat it again.'' Sierra turned to Kyra. ''When did you feel sudden silence?''

''Right after Foxy asked _Us?_ '' Kyra said. She did feel a bit nausea, but it wasn't so bad as the previous night.

'' _Us_ as in _are we the reason why they're here_?'' Freddy said.

''Aye.'' Foxy nodded.

''Okay, how can that be? I mean, it's not like they're controling you or something…'' Sierra said.

''Sierra's on something. Why would they try to convince you to do something if they're still connected with you. Can't they just possess you?'' Matt said. ''No offense.''

 ** _Memory just has been rotten_**

 ** _Sweet old times has now forgotten_**

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

''None taken.'' Freddy said. ''But if that's true, where the heck did they get the idea that we'll all stay forever together?''

''Well, they're kids. That's the time when imagination goes wild.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''Who knows what they have set into their heads.''

''Perhaps something like they're the heroes and that everyone else is bad?'' Matt shrugged, looking at his laptop. ''Huh? Hey, the place will open in like a week!''

''WHAT?!''

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

Matt flinched as the Refurbs and Toys literally tackled each other in order to get to Matt and see it by themselves. The Nightmares and Springtrap merely rolled their eyes as they saw the ruckus.

''This is great!'' Chica chirped.

''Finally, the waiting came to an end!'' Bonnie and Foxy high-fived.

''Oww, this is so exciting!'' Toy Chica said.

''Hey, don't you think we have more important things to do?'' Springtrap told them.

''He's right.'' Kyra nodded.

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 ** _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._**

 ** _Can you search for better ending?_**

''Speaking of which, they also set an add for a Night Guard.'' Sierra added as she looked at it.

''Seriously?'' Kyra joined them, along with the rest of the crew. She grinned. ''Well, I pity the poor idiot who signs up for this.''

She noticed the looks the Animatronics were giving her.

''What?''

''You wouldn't want to sign up for it?'' Chica asked.

''With all due respect, but the Night Guards at this pizzeria don't end up well.'' Kyra said.

''That's true.'' Springtrap nodded, chuckling.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

''Nah, she's just afraid.'' Balloon Boy laughed.

''I have already enough work to do.'' Kyra said. ''There's no way I'm gonna sign up for this. EVER!''

''I think we can later talk about this.'' Freddy said. ''First, we need to make sure the kids are gone.''

''Any idea how?'' Toy Freddy asked.

Freddy shook his head.

 _Watch out._

 _These shadows steps closer._

 _They're want to break your mind._

''I can't really say… All I know is that, considering ghosts, they will search something which will keep them strong.'' Kyra face-palmed. ''I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier. They ARE using you as an anchor, but in a different way. You're not a host like Springs here. You're more like some sort of rope they are holding on.''

''How does that function?'' Toy Chica asked.

 _Keep calm_

 _And don't be afraid._

 _They are waiting behind._

''Let's get to the beginning…'' Kyra started.

''Their ringleader… who was my first victim.'' Springtrap sighed. ''He possesses Puppet. Puppet gets the rest bound to you, as in _giving new life_.''

He looked at Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and Puppet. It was a bit awkward for them, but they got already used to the idea of talking about it. They had to, as they kept silent about it for too long.

''And then we get dismantled.'' Freddy said. ''Which releases the spirits.''

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

''However, I met them at limbo and they follow me back.'' Kyra continued. She snapped her fingers. ''They forced me to return to the place which they were familiar with as they still felt a connection with it. A connection with you.''

''Also explains how we suddenly started to work, but without any memories.'' Chica said.

''They weren't bound to you, just attached. Just enough to stay, but also enough to roam freely and follow me from the pizzeria to my house.'' Kyra said. ''Instead of staying just at one place.''

 ** _Tears of fear shows your despair_**

 ** _Hug your little teddy bear._**

 _Happiness will last forever,_

 _We will always be together!_

''Then how should we persuade them to go? That's, if we can do anything to make them leave.'' Puppet asked.

''Yeah… that's quite a problem.'' Kyra pouted.

''Well, at least we know that we're the reason why they're here. We'll figure something out.'' Bonnie said. ''Stay positive, I say.''

 _Memory just has been rotten_

 _Sweet old times has now forgotten_

 _Mindless scream, misunderstanding._

 _Can you search for better ending?_

''Y'know, I don't like this silence.'' Kyra said. ''They have been appearing, messing with us and suddenly they stopped.''

''Perhaps they finally realized they should stop with it and decided to go on their own?'' Mangle suggested.

''I don't think so.'' Kyra said.

''Perhaps we could talk to them.'' Chica suggested.

''And when did that help?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked her.

''Do you have a better idea?'' Chica frowned.

The Nightmare bunny shook his head.

 _Tears of fear shows your despair_

 _Hug your little teddy bear._

 ** _Happiness will last forever,_**

 ** _We Will Always Be Together!_**

 **xXx**

''It is just a game…'' Kyra played with a plastic ball, trying to figure out what to do next. She was at the Refurbs' Area Office.

The idea to talk to the children and ask them to leave had been voted for the best. However, the fact that they had no idea where the children were was quite a problem.

To Kyra, it sounded like they were intentionally avoiding the conversation, meaning that she and the rest were on the right trail. What made her annoyed was the fact that she was unable to figure out earlier how to get them leave. Why didn't she came up with this in the beginning?

Kyra caught the ball, staring at the wall in front of her.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

The reason why she didn't figure it out earlier… was because they didn't want her to figure it out. Anytime she'd come closer to the solution, they'd make her feel pain and torture her so she'd stop. They'd also do that for fun, so she wouldn't suspect the actual reason. However, as she became friends with the Animatronics, the children's influence slowly faded. It drained them as the Animatronics weren't against her and they had to gather more energy for striking back.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

Indeed, she was safest with them.

However, she had to know what the children were now up to. She didn't feel sick or anything, but she knew something wasn't right.

Something…

 ** _Let's end this game!_**

Kyra suddenly stood up. The ball fell out of her hands. Her expression was blank.

She got out and passed 6 giggling children. One of them, a boy with a white mask with blue tear trails was moving his fingers like a puppeteer.

 **''Your loss.''** He said.

 **xXx**

 _Breathin' dust get wicked strangle_

 _Endless waiting from this angle_

 _Shake M9 without linger_

 _Push old trigger with your finger_

Plushtrap rose his head and stopped dead in his tracks. He has just managed to get the Freddles to listen to him and they followed him in a small colony. Once he stopped, they bumped into him. He growled at them, but one of the Freddles pointed at something in front of them.

Much to their surprise, they saw Kyra.

 _They didn't tell about this place_

 _Now truth gonna hitting your face_

 _Trying to keep you cold and smooth_

However, the girl didn't look well. It was like she was in some sort of trance, following the song of a siren.

And she was going to towards the kitchen.

The four stared, blinking for a couple of seconds. Then they quickly scattered, trying to get everyone else before something happens.

 _Don't try so hard to be a hero_

 _Your price became equals to zero_

 _No way to run from the truth_

The children exited the hallway, following Kyra.

''Do you really think they want to get rid off us?'' One of the girls asked.

''If they wanted, wouldn't they have done it already?'' The ringleader replied. ''After all, this is our sanctuary.''

''Oh, don't forget, we gotta hold the promise!'' Another girl said.

''Exactly.'' Their ringleader grinned.

 _Never get down, don't get stroke_

 _It's only midnight on the clock_

 **xXx**

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_

''What's going on?!'' Sierra asked as basically everyone, spare Kyra, gathered and watched Plushtrap and the Freddles gesturing at something.

The Freddles triplet muttered something, which Nightmare Freddy seemed to understand.

''Huh?''

''Wait, you can understand them?'' Sierra asked.

''Yes.'' Nightmare Freddy nodded.

''What did they say?'' Toy Chica asked.

''That Kyra went to the kitchen and that she doesn't look normal.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''What?!'' Sierra dropped her jaw, her eyes widening. She sprinted out, racing towards the kitchen and being closely followed by Matt and the rest of the group, who seemed to be both surprised and confused, not understanding what was going on.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _CAN YOU BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD?_**

Once she entered the kitchen, she froze at the sight.

What she saw was a possessed Kyra holding a kitchen knife above her right eye, only inches away from gouging it out.

Sierra quickly tackled her, knocking her on the floor and sliding the knife away from her. Kyra trashed, screaming like a wild animal and glaring at Sierra.

''Damnit, this is the last time we leave you like this!'' Sierra tried to hold her down, trying to make sure her friend won't hurt herself.

''What's going on?'' Matt yelled as he entered.

''Grab the damn knife and keep it away from her!'' Sierra yelled back as she still wrestled with Kyra.

 _Сutting flash, shining blaze_

 _For escape there's no ways_

''What happened?!'' Chica yelled, staring with the others at the scene in front of her. Matt meanwhile quickly grabbed the knife and held it tightly, standing in the corner.

 _Burning eyes, creepy stare_

 _No more reasons for scare_

''How about helping me?'' Sierra hissed. Freddy and Bonnie quickly separated from the group and grabbed each Kyra's arms. Kyra gasped, breathing heavily, but stopped trashing.

 _Crimson light, bloody lips_

 _New vermilion eclipse_

''She was possessed and was about to gouge her eyes out hadn't I stopped her.'' Sierra breathed deeply.

 **''Why did you do that?!''**

 _Ringing noise, hardest chill_

 _Is it dream or real?_

Kyra completely calmed down, fainting. Freddy caught her, holding her as the rest turned around.

The children were behind them.

 _They are feeling you're here_

 _They are see you within_

''What are you doing!?'' The boy with the Puppet-mask yelled at them. ''How are we gonna end the game?''

''By blinding her?!'' Springtrap growled, glaring at the children.

 _They are coming, you hear_

 _Death in animal skin_

''What did she do to you that you torture her so much?'' Chica asked, frowning.

''That's not how you treat your playmate.'' Bonnie added, shaking his head.

 _Why you just locked this door?_

 _Can't you wait anymore?_

The kids' attention was focused on Springtrap.

''Don't tell us what's right and what's wrong!'' The ringleader yelled at him. ''Everything is YOUR FAULT!''

 _Bullet strikes in your head_

 _Leaving your body dead_

''YEAH!''

Springtrap stared at them in silence.

''I know.'' He closed his eyes calmly. ''And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did.''

 _This night gifts you little bother_

 _It's your choice,_

 ** _YOUR GAME IS OVER!_**

This shocked everyone.

They, humans, ghosts and Animatronics stared at the Hybrid in disbelief and stunned silence. Kyra opened her eyes, with Freddy shifting her over to Sierra. She was smiling, just as Springtrap was.

The Hybrid was actually amused by the silence. However, he meant every word he said. He hoped this would be enough to drive the kids away.

''So… lame…''

Springtrap frowned.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

The ringleader glared at Springtrap.

''We don't need your apologies, no matter how sincere they are.'' He said.

''Then you really don't have any reason to stay here.'' Springtrap replied.

''No. We're staying here because we enjoy it.'' The blonde-haired girl grinned.

''How dare you to even apologize to us?!'' One of the boys yelled at Springtrap.

The temperature went down. It got colder in a second.

Springtrap realized he actually pissed them off.

And now, he was going to pay.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

''Stop it!''

The children got startled as they heard Freddy yelling at them. He approached them, looking quite angry. The kids were actually surprised, staring at Freddy with wide eyes.

''Just, quit it! This has crossed the line more than once! You should be ashamed of yourselves!'' Freddy growled.

The temperature suddenly started to grow, returning to normal. The kids still stared at Freddy, still in disbelief and silent denial.

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

''Sorry guys, but the game is over.'' Puppet joined Freddy, equally angry. ''This was not what we imagined when we gave you the freedom to do what you please.''

''Puppet and Freddy are right. Are you even aware of what you have done?!'' Chica was next.

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

''This isn't just your restaurant; your playground. Every person, kid or adult, has the right to be here.'' Bonnie added.

''Aye! Not ta mention, takin' matters in yer own hands won't end up well.'' Foxy nodded. ''Yer murderers as well!''

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

''We ain't happy with your actions, so just stop it and go.'' Goldie said firmly. ''Leave. We don't want you here anymore.''

The children stared at the Animatronics, biting their lips and trying to keep an angry straight face.

Only to fail.

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

Suddenly, they started to cry, much to everyone's astonishment.

''Waaahhh, that's not fair!''

''You're all so mean!''

''Yeaaaaaa-''

''We didn't do- do anything…''

''Don't send us awaaaaaaaaaay!''

''Pleaseeeee! W-we're just kids!''

''How could you?!'' The ringleader yelled at the 'bots. ''We trusted you! You were supposed to protect us! You betrayed us!''

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

''Ow, stop with the whining.''

The children instantly stopped crying as they heard Puppet talking. The marionette Animatronic was frowning.

''If you really think I'm gonna fall for the same trick twice, then you're really a dumb kid.'' Puppet said, not buying their little scene at all.

''We have seen what you did and all we can say, it's time for you to leave.'' Mangle said.

''Then, if we're leaving, she's coming with us.'' The ringleader pointed at Kyra.

''Forget it!'' Toy Bonnie said.

''No way!'' Toy Chica added.

''Kyra ain't going with you.'' Toy Freddy ended it.

''Why?'' Balloon Boy suddenly asked.

''Because she's responsible for our friends' deaths!'' The ringleader said.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin` low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your headshot makes resonances_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 ** _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_**

The 'bots stared at him in surprise.

''You mean those eye-less children?'' Springtrap asked.

''Eye-less children…?'' Freddy looked at him, quite surprised that he knew about it. ''What do you mean?''

''Perhaps she didn't kill them personally, but she is also responsible for it.'' The blonde-haired girl shrugged.

''We were just helping them.'' One of the boys added. ''Making sure another killer would get off the road.''

''Then we are taking over.'' Freddy said. ''And you six are gonna move on. It's game over!''

The kids got startled, staring at Freddy, as if they hoped he'd change his mind.

However, his stern expression told them that he was dead serious this time.

''Fine! We lost…'' The ringleader growled angrily. ''I just hope you will realize that this was a bad decision!''

Suddenly, a cold wind covered the room. The children disappeared in a flash of light.

Then, the room returned to it's normal temperature.

It was silent.

 _It's never satisfied_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _So many tears it cried_

 _I wonder what it's thinking…_

''They're gone… right?'' Bonnie asked.

''I hope so.'' Nightmare Foxy sighed.

''Kyra?'' Sierra looked at Kyra.

They all looked at her, expecting a confirmation.

Kyra sighed, sitting up and closed her eyes, trying to sense any spiritual presence, ignoring the buzzing and dizziness she felt.

 _It's painted faces all I see_

 _They're always haunting me_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _It sleeps..._

She then smiled, sighing in relief.

''They're gone… They're finally gone…'' she said, smiling.

Pretty much everyone sighed in relief.

''ALRIGHT!''

''YEAH!''

''Finally!''

There were also several exclaims of joy.

 _Please buy us time_

 _Oh, please rewind_

 _A tainted rhyme_

''Well, except for one.''

 **''WHAT?!''**

The Animatronics stared at her in disbelief.

''Who?'' Bonnie asked, sounding pretty cranky, just like the rest of the gang.

Obviously, they were annoyed that after going through all that trouble, they had another ghost left.

Cue the sound of a face-palm.

 _A story ever vile_

 _Such wicked thoughts behind a smile_

 _They all wander all the while_

 _I wonder what they're thinking..._

Turns out, it was Springtrap.

''Have you forgotten about me?'' he growled.

The 'bots stared at him for a couple of seconds.

''Oh…''

That pretty much summed up their reaction.

Springtrap stared at them in disbelief, not knowing what to say to their collective, dismissive reaction. They didn't seem to be upset that he remained.

 _It's painted faces all I see_

 _They're always haunting me_

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight_

 _It sleeps..._

''I really don't know if I should be offended by this or happy that you don't mind.'' Springtrap said. Bonnie grinned cheekily, punching him in the shoulder in a friendly manner.

''Well, you're staying with us, aren't you?'' he said.

''Besides, it's not like we don't know you.'' Goldie added. ''Basically, you _are_ one of us.''

Springtrap frowned.

 _Please buy us time_

 _Oh, please rewind_

 _A tainted rhyme_

However, a small grin did appear on his face.

''Ah, whatever… Somebody needs to keep you in line.'' He said.

''Sooo, is the game really over?'' Nightmare Chica asked, turning to Kyra who managed to stand up with Sierra's help.

''Nah, I don't think so.''

''AW, COM'N!''

Kyra rolled her eyes once the protests started.

''We still have the DLC Update.'' She said.

''DLC-what?'' Foxy rose an eye-brow.

''Well, this is a game. And even if those kids are gone, they have left us another puzzle to solve.'' Kyra said.

''You mean the part about the eye-less children and them blaming you for it?… Again.'' Puppet said.

''Ugh… yep.'' Kyra sighed.

 _Silence break the cage tonight_

 _It then becomes awake_

 _A purple plague of rage it stains_

 _the night until day_

''Okay, but can we get a pause?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''Toy Bonnie's right. This was exhausting for everyone,... especially for you.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Yep, but at least I don't feel anymore like I have a giant rock on my chest.'' Kyra said.

''Come to think about it, that everything we had to do was tell them to go away… It was so easy!'' Chica said. ''I mean, we could've done it earlier!''

''I don't think I could've done that the first day I found out about it.'' Puppet admitted. ''I think I still would've believed them and let them stay.''

''None could've done it.'' Springtrap said. ''Neither me. It sometimes takes more time for wounds to heal. Especially this.''

''At least, it's over. That's what we should be grateful for.'' Freddy said. He looked over at Kyra. ''It seems like your actual task is now done. Which would mean that… you're leaving.''

 ** _It's never satisfied_**

 ** _It's bringing gifts of vengeful life_**

 _So many tears it's cried_

 _I wonder what it's thinking…_

''WHAT?''

The 'bots looked at Kyra. Now, they did remember that the girl told them that the only reason she stayed was to get rid off the ghosts. They got rid off them, which meant…

''Are you crazy? I'm not leaving.'' Kyra looked Freddy in surprise, shaking her head.

''Huh?'' Freddy blinked.

''Hey, I like this place.'' Kyra shrugged. ''And I like you guys. I mean, only because I said I'd leave doesn't mean I'm gonna strictly follow that word. Also, I promised you that I'll do my best to make everyone here happy and content and if I stop coming back, you won't be happy, right?''

 ** _It's painted faces all I see_**

 ** _They're always haunting me_**

 ** _It's pulling strings of life tonight_**

 ** _A selfish crime_**

''Well, that's true.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Then where's the problem?'' Kyra asked.

''I guess there is no problem then…'' Freddy muttered.

''And we're gonna come back as well!'' Sierra said, pointing at herself and Matt, much to everyone's joy. ''For all the trouble we went through, this was actually exciting!''

 ** _Oh, please rewind_**

''Want it or not, the game is still on. Only, now it's a different kind of challenge.'' Kyra said. ''The second round has just begun.''

 ** _We're out of time_**


	41. Never Alone Again

First of all, I'd like to say I have opened a Poll, where you can vote for your favorite FNaF: Game Over Animatronic. The results will be displayed once this fic reaches it's end. It's just for fun, by the way.

Next, the teaser has an update. In the middle, it goes: line line I line line E line line line O line line line I O line line. Above we have N and A. Below are the words There Never. It's up to you to guess what this is about.

The kids are gone, but the quest remains. And speaking of quest, Kyra is still a magnet for bad luck. XD

Anyways, songs are **Never Be Alone** by **Shadrow,** Kyra's ringtone **Ring Dinge Ding** by **DJ Splash** and **Lockdown** by **SharaX.**

Hoo boy, she was right about her friends...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 40: Never Alone Again**

 _Prepare for the horrors_

 _This night will keep repeating over and over_

 _And over, until you make it to the end_

 _They hide 'round the corners_

 _You better peel your eyes and keep looking over_

 _Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone again_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was sleeping soundly.

After all the ruckus that happened the previous night, she could finally sleep in peace. Well, if you can define peace as being watched by 6 Nightmares and a toy. Oh, and a ghost too!

 _Your heart is pounding and it can't be stopped_

 _You tell yourself you're okay_

 _It's too bad your doors can't be locked_

 _To keep the monsters away_

The six Nightmare Animatronics watched her the entire night and day. It was surprising they all managed to fit in the small bedroom.

''Luckily, that horror has ended now.'' Nightmare Chica said in a shushed tone in order to not wake Kyra up.

''Well, it actually hasn't ended yet.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''Yeah, but I mean, those kids are gone. Where does this leave us?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''We're staying with her – what else did you think we'd do?'' Nightmare Freddy said.

Nightmare Chica simply shrugged.

''Well, I hope Nightmarionne and his team are gone as well. I mean, they were with the kids. And since they're not here…''

''I wouldn't start celebrating yet, Nightmare Bonnie.''

The Nightmares turned, only to see the boy they once haunted in his dreams.

''Whatdaya mean?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''I have some bad news.'' The boy replied. ''Nightmarionne and his party… they're still lurking around.''

''Great… just what we needed.'' Nightmare Fredbear rolled his eyes.

''They have simply faded… but I believe they will seek somebody else to scare.'' The boy added.

''Hey, why are you still here?'' Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

''Coz I still have something to tell her… You guys don't remember it tho, but Plushie here does.'' He replied.

Plushtrap tilted his head. He didn't really understand what the boy was talking about.

''What do you mean?'' Nightmare asked.

''Everything in due it's time.'' He grinned cheekily. ''After all, it's been long since I've cried. I can wait a bit longer, since she needs to recover first.''

With that said, he vanished.

 _You check behind the door_

 _There's nothing there no more_

 _You should've stayed in bed_

 _You've heard this noise before_

 _You dart across the floor_

 _Try not to lose your head_

''Okay, that was wierd.'' Nightmare Chica blinked.

''Has anyone an idea what we don't remember?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

The rest either shrugged or shook their head. They looked at Plushtrap, who also shook his head, scratching it. Obviously, he was as confused as the others.

 ** _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_**

 ** _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_**

 ** _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_**

 ** _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_**

''Damn, turn that thing off!'' Kyra groaned, putting her pillow over her head as her phone suddenly started to ring.

The Nightmares were actually startled, not knowing how to handle the phone call. Plushtrap got up and picked the phone up.

 ** _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_**

 ** _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_**

 ** _(Com'n!)_**

 ** _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_**

 ** _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_**

 ** _(Get your hands up!)_**

He pressed the receive button and put it on the loud-speaker.

 _''Kyra!''_

The voice of Kyra's grandmother echoed through the phone.

''Ehhh…'' Kyra took the pillow off and sat up, still sleepy, staring at the phone which Plushtrap held up for her.

 _''What is that sort of a greeting?''_ Rebecca said in an irritated manner.

''I was sleeping.'' Kyra replied groggily and promptly lied down, in hopes her grandma will cut off the phone call.

 _''Well, I wanted to call you and inform you I and your sister will return in two days!''_

''Huh?''

Now Kyra got up and took the phone.

 _''You heard me!''_ Rebecca said. _''Your sister is coming too as the doctor told her she should rest and recover and that she should also walk around so she won't get atrophy in her leg muscles.''_

''That's just an excuse so you can keep an eye on her.'' Kyra stated with a smug grin.

 _''That too. So, how's your task going?''_

''The kids have finally moved on.'' Kyra declared proudly.

 _''Ha, I knew it you could do it on your own! Although, it took you long…''_

''6 months.''

 _''6 months or six years, it's good they're gone before something unpleasant happened. You know well that it's a bad idea to mess around with vegenful ghosts.''_

''Yeah, I do.'' Kyra rolled her eyes, looking at the Nightmares.

Oh, they knew it too well.

 _''Anyways, I need to go now. We'll take the bus back.''_

''Okay, bye!''

 _''Goodbye!''_

 ** _Prepare for the horrors_**

 ** _This night will keep repeating over and over_**

 ** _And over, until you make it to the end_**

 _They hide 'round the corners_

 _You better peel your eyes and keep looking over_

 _Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone again_

''And that's how you wake somebody up.'' Kyra said.

''What do you think your grandma and your sister will say when they see us?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''Hannah will probably freak out and gran Becky will just shrug and go like _that's your problem – deal with it._ '' Kyra said, plopping back onto her bed. ''Now I can't sleep anymore.''

''And again, we're not the reason.'' Nightmare Bonnie rolled his eyes, his arms crossed on his chest.

''Anyways, remember our… well, previous _victim_?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''Yeah, 'sup with him?'' Kyra asked.

''He's still here and told us Nightmarionne and his team of Halloween decorations haven't vanished.'' Nightmare Freddy said. Nightmare Bonnie chuckled.

''Hey, that was a good one. Perhaps we should call them from now on Halloween Decorations.'' He said.

''How about Halloween Nightmares?'' Kyra suggested.

''That doesn't sound like an insult.'' Nightmare Bonnie frowned.

''Yeah, but they still look like Halloween decorations.'' Kyra shrugged.

''Ugh, and what should we do about them?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''As long as they don't have a host, they won't do much.'' Kyra said. ''For now, let's just enjoy the free time we have as I believe it won't last long.''

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Nightmare nodded.

 **xXx**

 _First there was one, but now there might be three_

 _You turn around just in time_

 _You hear a chuckle and you turn back and see_

 _The closet door's open wide_

 **xXx**

A HUGE wave of relief washed over the Animatronics as they saw a familiar car parking outside the pizzeria. They were all happy that Kyra kept her promise. And not only her, but Matt, Sierra and even Emily tagged along. As Thrisha had to replace her friend for two nights only, she soon returned to her regular shift, so the 9 year old could again come to the pizzeria during the late hours. Of course, Sierra had to tell her everything what happened and she was quite annoyed she missed everything. On the other hand, none of the teens or the Animatronics wanted her to experience what they did.

 _You look around the space_

 _And see a creepy face_

 _Turns out it's just your toy_

 _But it seems out of place_

 _You leave it, just in case_

 _It might be a decoy_

 _''Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while.''_

''Somebody sounds upset.'' Nightmare Fredbear noted. Even though they finally got rid off the kids, they still had a phone call left and they all wanted to listen to it.

 _''Someone used one of the suits.''_

Springtrap cringed. He already knew what Phone Guy was referring to and considering the other Animatronics' expressions, they knew as well. Surprisingly, none of them bothered to comment on that.

 _''We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday.''_

''A birthday?'' Freddy blinked.

'' _You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck.''_

 ** _Prepare for the horrors_**

 ** _This night will keep repeating over and over_**

 ** _And over until you make it to the end_**

 _They hide 'round the corners_

 _You better peel your eyes and keep looking over_

 _Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone again_

''I guess we can safely assume that Phone Guy meant the night shift when the place re-opened.'' Kyra said.

''Aaand that the birthday was probably the one when The Bite took place.'' Sierra added.

''So, those are all?'' Chica asked.

Kyra nodded.

''All I could find.'' She replied. ''If we go by timeline, I guess that next, there would be the 90s tapes and we already listened to them and know how those end.''

''Does this now mean that the case is closed?'' Emily asked. She sounded pretty annoyed and disappointed.

''Considering the children have left, you could say that it is.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Not completely.'' Kyra interrupted. ''Well, at least for me. There are a couple of loose ends I still need to take care of.''

''Can we help somehow?'' Mangle asked.

Kyra watched the Animatronics observing her, obviously hoping that they could aid her again. She actually didn't want them to get into trouble, especially as she felt this was her own problem.

''I'm… not sure.''

''Aw, com'n!''

''You said there's an _update_!''

''Please Kyra, we want to help!''

Kyra sighed.

 ** _Prepare for the horrors_**

 ** _This night will keep repeating over and over_**

 ** _And over until you make it to the end_**

 _They hide 'round the corners_

 _You better peel your eyes and keep looking over_

 _Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone_

''Hmpf…''

Kyra looked at the source of the grunt – Springtrap.

''Better let them have what they want.'' Springtrap muttered. ''Although, I really don't understand why do you _still_ want to dig in the past. You weren't that enthusiastic a couple of weeks ago.''

''Haven't you said that you'd lock yourself into the Safe Room once the kids are gone?'' Puppet replied in a mocking manner. ''What's up with that?''

Springtrap didn't reply, looking away.

''PUPPET!''

Puppet cringed as he heard pretty much everyone yelling at him angrily. He looked around, noticing that the Animatronics were glaring at him (especially the Refurbs, led by Freddy). Even Emily looked quite unhappy as she saw his behavior.

Springtrap, on the other hand, was surprised that the Animatronics were still willing to support him. He still couldn't understand why they'd do something like that for him. Perhaps he did admit his mistakes and apologized for his wrongdoings, but that does mean they should instantly trust him? That felt simply wrong.

''Hey, I think I have the right to ask that!''

''Why are you defending me?''

Springtrap and Puppet looked at each other once they realized they talked at the same time. Not to mention the nature of their questions. Kyra rolled her eyes.

''Now this is awkward.'' She chuckled softly, quite amused. ''Puppet and Springtrap – both of you should be now aware that Springtrap is now a part of the team and that the reason why everyone is probably still digging in the past is cause they still don't want to let it go. Am I right?''

Kyra turned to Freddy.

''Yes… but,…'' Freddy stuttered.

''I get it.'' Kyra interrupted, her smug smile vanishing, being replaced with a _knew it_ -expression. ''You could have simply chosen to forget it and move on. It's been pretty long since it happened and perhaps people don't even remember what the whole mess was about. However, instead, you _want_ the story to be remembered and try to dig out more information, more details, so nothing will be forgotten.''

''How did you…?'' Toy Freddy got interrupted.

''I work people who don't want to be forgotten on daily basis.'' Kyra replied. ''Of course I know. Also, I believe that your idea is that, if you don't participate in my investigations, that I'll never come back here.''

''Uhh…'' Bonnie scratched his head.

''Geez, can she read our minds?'' Toy Bonnie whispered to BB.

''HAHAHA!'' Balloon Boy laughed at the thought of it.

''No, I can't read minds.'' Kyra said, startling the two. ''However, I've been here long enough to know what you guys are up to.''

 ** _Prepare for the horrors_**

 ** _This night will keep repeating over and over_**

 ** _And over until you make it to the end_**

 _They hide 'round the corners_

 _You better peel your eyes and keep looking over_

 _Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone again_

 ** _You'll never be alone again_**

 ** _You'll never be alone..._**

''Then… what's the plan?'' Foxy asked.

Kyra looked at the Animatronics and her friends. She really didn't want to pull them into this mess, as she felt this was her own problem, her private life and that she shouldn't bother them with it. She really hated being in the spotlight…

Though, she also knew she'll need help. The reason why the kids managed to drive her crazy was because she had little to no support (except for Plushtrap) and guidance. She had been quite an emotional mess, which made it much easier for them to manipulate her.

''Well,…'' she leaned her cheek on her hand. ''Prepare for the horrors, coz this night will keep on repeating over and over and over until the end...'' she then sighed and smiled. ''But, I'll never be alone again in this, I guess.''

Apparently, this was a yes.

''ALRIGHT!''

''THANK YOU!''

Kyra wasn't surprised when she saw the excitement. Perhaps she didn't want it, due doing usually (even if Matt and Sierra insisted it) everything by herself, but now, she did appreciate it.

''Now, there's something else I should mention.'' Kyra said.

Everyone listened.

''Somehow, we managed to forget that, if the restaurant finds a Night Guard, we won't be able to come here during the night.'' Kyra said, pointing at herself, the Nightmares, Plushtrap, Sierra, Emily and Matt.

''…Oh…''

 ** _I had a dream,_**

 ** _Where something came to life._**

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this_

 _Unfortunate soul_

''Why don't you sign of for it?'' Sierra asked her suddenly.

''Why don't you?'' Kyra replied with the same questions.

''Ugh, I…'' Sierra stuttered. ''And how about Matt?''

''No way.'' Matt said bluntly.

''Well, I would!'' Emily stated proudly.

''Sorry, Em, but you're too young.'' Sierra told her. Emily pouted.

''Why don't any of you guys want take the job?'' Chica asked.

 ** _I took the fall that_**

 ** _No one else would take._**

 _Corridors are locked the_

 _Doors are shut._

 _Sometimes I`d see your face._

''No offense guys, you're not the problem, but nobody really wants the job as a Night Guard here.'' Kyra shook her head.

''Little wonder why.'' Springtrap chuckled.

''Besides, there's no guarantee that any of us would get hired.'' Matt added.

''Or that there would be any Night Guards at all. I think that some people even think there's a curse on it.'' Sierra said.

The Refurbs and Toys looked a bit worried, while Springtrap and partially the Nightmares were quite amused. They all knew who the blame for this rumor was.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend._

 ** _Fun`s only a game til_**

 ** _Someone breaks the rules_**

 ** _And lets them in_**

''But yeah, till then, we will keep on coming here. Though, it'll be more difficult.'' Kyra said.

''Even without a Night Guard, there are also other staff members.'' Matt added.

''Not to mention the management. Hopefully, they know this time what they're doing.'' Sierra said.

Suddenly, they heard a car. Breaks squeaked as it stopped near the restaurant.

 ** _And when the lights go out_**

 ** _This is the end_**

 _Now we`re in this blackout,_

 _And when the lights go-_

''Ugh, guys… Bad news! Somebody's coming!'' Goldie hissed.

Now everyone panicked.

''Turn the lights off!'' Kyra hissed. ''And hide!''

She went, along with Springtrap, the plushy-turned Nightmares and Plushtrap to the Safe Room. In the commotion, she lost sight of Sierra, Matt and Emily. Once the place was put into complete darkness, due Balloon Boy quickly turning off the lights, she couldn't see anything.

Until she heard it.

The familiar sound of her car driving away.

Her jaw dropped.

''You gotta be kidding me!?'' she almost yelled it in disbelief.

 ** _I had a dream,_**

 ** _Where something came to life._**

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this_

 _Unfortunate soul_

Kyra suddenly heard steps and quickly hid into the Safe Room, where Springtrap, The Nightmare Plushies and Plushtrap gave her a confused expression. Kyra looked pretty angry.

''My so called friends ditched me again and took off with my car.'' She hissed.

Apparently, instead of hiding, the panicking Sierra, Matt and Emily sneaked quickly through the kitchen back-door and got into the car. Even better, it was Kyra who gave her the keys so Sierra could practice her driving skills.

Springtrap and the Nightmares chuckled.

''Some friends, huh?'' Springtrap said. Kyra rolled her eyes.

 ** _I took the fall that_**

 ** _No one else would take._**

 _Corridors are locked, the_

 _Doors are shut_

 _Sometimes I`d see your face_

''Just, get down.'' She whispered as she heard footsteps approaching. Springtrap merged with the shadows in the corner, while the Nightmares and Plushtrap hid in Kyra's backpack, which was put behind a couple of boxes.

However, the girl couldn't really think of a place to hide.

''Damnit!'' she hissed as the door opened.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend_

 ** _Fun`s only a game til_**

 ** _Someone breaks the rules_**

 ** _And lets them in_**

''I knew it somebody's breaking in here during the nights!'' A man in a suit entered the room, glaring at Kyra. ''Vandalizing property, are we?''

''I… I didn't…'' Kyra tried to make up and explanation, but the man grabbed her.

''You're coming with me, young lady. We're gonna have a long talk about this!'' he said, dragging her out.

 ** _And when the lights go out,_**

 ** _This is the end_**

Springtrap, The Nightmares and Plushtrap emerged out from their hiding spots, looking at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

They just hoped this will end well.

 ** _Now we`re in this blackout,_**

 ** _And when the lights go-_**


	42. Rough Shift

Welcome to the second part of Game Over! (YAY!) Before I start the intro, there's something I want to say:

 **GelidosDemonios:** Thanks for the song suggestion. I listened to it and I really like it (I'm a rock fan!). However, I will have to see if it fits anywhere. For this Arc, I don't really have much and I already selected a couple of songs, but perhaps for the next one. We'll see... I can't promise anything. Also, your idea ain't crazy and you're really close... it wasn't witnessed, but more like something Kyra experienced with her first time when she learned about being a Messenger. Still, he did refer to her.

Now, let's get to the meat - that is, what did happen to Kyra after her friends spectacularly abandoned her? (Sure, give the keys to your bestie, she won't ditch you once the situation turns serious). Luckily, this chapter provides an answer.

Also, basically, what we had in the first part of the fic was solving FNaF and FNaF 2. This part will have elements from FNaF 3 (did you really think I forgot about those phone calls?) and FNaF 4 (Nightmarionne and his gang, anyone?). Oh, and solving the mystery about the eye-less children. You probably all have theories, some right, some wrong, about it. You'll get your answers soon.

Also, if you didn't see the signs, it might surprise you. Though, I guess some did see it coming.

The songs for this chapter are **No More** by **NateWantsToBattle,** **Welcome To Your Nightmares** by **TeamHeadKick** and **Rough Shift** (only 1st verse, chorus and last verse) by **PoniVillePrankCalls.**

Now, what do those three have in common?

The answer is: a very cranky Night Guard.

P.S: Poll is still open and I am a bit surprised by the current results. But since it'll remain open till the end of this fic, I shouldn't rush ahead.

EDIT: A secret message in the code of the teaser has been discovered. Apparently, it appeared after the Freddy in Space April Fools joke.

 **"There was never just one"**

 **EDIT 02:** (still 23.4.2016) OMG!, we have teaser on Scottgames which says:

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **SISTER LOCATION**

 **There was never just one**

With the head of of an Animatronic which looks like a cross of Toy Bonnie and Puppet (Shadow Bonnie, perhaps?). Sequel, spin-off? Movie? Novel? I have no idea. Still, the teaser is pretty creepy.

 **EDIT 03 (24.4.2016.):** It has been confirmed that Scott changed his mind and that there's a new game coming. For now, it's called **Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (FNaF:SL)**. Can't wait for it! X3 Also, one of the FNaF World previous teasers had the words **''He put the pieces together''**

* * *

 **Night 41: Rough Shift**

 _You can break down my lights and my doors_

 _But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

 ** _I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again!_**

 **xXxXx**

 ** _WANTED_**

 _Overnight security guard at Fazbear's Pizza_

 _It pays nine dollars an hour_

 _Apply today_

 **xXx**

 ** _''Oh sweet, I got the job! All I gotta do is guard teddy bears overnight, graveyard. This is gonna be easy... right?''_**

 **xXx**

The Animatronics looked quite depressed.

Not only did the manager catch Kyra and brought her God knows where, they also had no idea what happened to her as she didn't return to the pizzeria. This meant that the Nightmares and Plushtrap remained there the whole day, hidden in the Safe Room.

The Refurbs and Toys noticed that there were a lot more workers today, some of which were the new staff members. Since the majority of the stuff has already been brought, the workers worked on some details, like putting new bulbs for the stage lights, decorating the stages, dusting and cleaning everything.

Goldie also saw the manager talking with somebody. He overheard their conversation, finding out how they indeed found a new Night Guard, and how he'd come tonight to start his first shift. However, due some certain conditions, he'd have a minimum wage job instead of getting payed the full sum. There was no information about Kyra though.

Later, that evening, the 'bots started to move again once everyone left. None of the workers or the manager knew they were pretty much alive and they decided to keep the facade.

 ** _Sit down, I take my chair_**

 ** _The lights are low and I'm getting scared_**

 _Grab a slice of pizza that I just prepared_

 _This piece is mine, I don't wanna share (Nope)_

''Guys, it seems like Kyra was wrong. We're getting a new Night Guard.'' Goldie said.

''And what about Kyra?'' Mangle asked. Goldie shook his head.

''Nope. None of them said anything about her.'' He replied.

''That's bad. I just hope she's alright.'' Chica said.

''Well, the worst they can do is call the cops.'' Nightmare Freddy shrugged. ''But considering we didn't hear nor see anyone…''

''Yeah, but wouldn't she at least call us or something to tell us she's alright?'' Bonnie asked.

''I think she has other things on mind to worry about.'' Springtrap said.

''Perhaps we're worrying too much. She can take of herself.'' Nightmare said.

 ** _At work, sometimes amiss (What?)_**

 ** _But I don't know what it is (Huh)_**

 _Can't tell, so I watch the screen_

 _I swear to God I heard something scream_

''You're probably right.'' Freddy nodded.

''So, what are we gonna do about dis new guard?'' Foxy asked.

''Honestly, I have no idea.'' Freddy said.

''Scare him into leaving?'' Toy Bonnie suggested, getting a few looks from the others. ''What? I just suggested it!''

''I say we just observe and wait till we see who this guy is. Then we can figure out what to do next.'' Puppet said.

''Good idea.'' Toy Chica said.

''When is this guy coming anyway?'' Balloon Boy asked.

''I think they said that he'd arrive around midnight.'' Toy Freddy said.

 _I need the money so I'm working hard_

 ** _I'm the Fazbear's Pizza security guard_**

 _Watch the cameras so intently_

 _Gotta feeling something's out to get me_

They looked at the clock, which showed that it was half past 11.

''Uhhhh, I guess we'll soon find it out.'' Nightmare Bonnie said. Nightmare Fredbear elbowed him.

''Let's see if this job is cursed for real.'' The two chuckled, much to the Refurbs and Toys' annoyance.

''Hey, somebody's coming!'' Nightmare Chica, who was on the look-out with Nightmare Cakey and Plushtrap, hissed as she was looking through the window.

 ** _Freaking out or paranoid?_**

 ** _I can't believe that I'm scared of some freakin' toys_**

 _Wait, did that one move?_

 _Close the doors, or else you're screwed_

''Well, can you see him?'' Nightmare asked.

''Nope. He just passed. I think he's coming through the main entrance.'' Nightmare Chica said.

Soon, they heard the juggling of the keys inside the silent restaurant. Somebody opened the door.

''Time to see the new guy.'' Balloon Boy chuckled.

The 'bots quickly hid. However, instead of returning to the stages, the Toys kept lurking behind the door which led to their area. Springtrap and the Nightmares did the same, only at the Safe Room. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy got on stage, with Foxy closing the curtains enough just to peek out and see what's going on.

They all waited anxiously for the new Night Guard.

The steps became louder and louder, and they could see the light of a flashlight.

Then, a shadowed, slender figure entered the room, turning the flashlight off.

Freddy slightly tilted his head towards the intruder.

 ** _They creep out of the shadows_**

 ** _Robotic teddy bears_**

 ** _You'll never see them coming_**

 ** _Welcome To Your Nightmares_**

 ** _They want to find and kill you_**

 ** _I've gotta watch this teddys_**

 ** _Can we survive this job?_**

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

 **''KYRA!''**

Not only he, but basically everyone got out of their hiding places once they saw the familiar face.

Kyra lifted her head, looking rather annoyed. She now wore a purple baseball cap with the logo on it, and a dark purple shirt with the words _Security_ on the back.

The rush of joy turned into awkward silence.

''Yeah, yeah I know… I'm the Night Guard.'' Kyra said in an annoyed tone, then muttering under her breath while pouting. ''The next one in the row…''

''A-are you okay?'' Chica asked with a worried expression on her face.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

''And what do you think? It's not like I wanted this.'' She pointed at her uniform. Then, she turned the cap backwards. ''I think my new manager is just screwing with me…''

''She sounds normal to me.'' Springtrap shrugged.

''Thanks.'' Kyra told him, not even attempting to hide the pure irony in her voice.

 ** _All I gotta do is survive the night_**

 _But I'm running out of power and I'm losing light_

 _He was just there, now he's outta sight_

 ** _Warning:_** _These bears might bite_

''What happened?'' Nightmare asked.

Kyra leaned on the table, with Plushtrap jumping on her lap, obviously happy to see her. She petted his head and turned to the others.

''Well, after my friends have _spectacularly_ abandoned me and the manager found me, he told me he'd charge me for trespassing and asked me why I was here. I kinda panicked and tried to figure out what to tell him.'' Kyra explained, then rolled her eyes and sighed. ''So I told him I wanted to sign up as a Night Guard and got a bit too excited. I have no idea if he bought it, but he gave me the job. Of course, he told me I'd have to work for minimum wage. Idiot.''

She muttered the last word and stood up.

''Anyways, now I'm stuck here.'' She said, placing Plushtrap on the table and twirled the keys. ''At least now I have a _legal_ reason to be here. I have the keys for the building. And I get payed for basically doing nothing.''

 _Off work at 6AM today_

 _But I freakin' need the money, so I have to stay_

 ** _So many screens, I'm watching everything_**

 ** _Is it real, is it fake, is it just a dream?_**

''At least we have the dilemma about the Night Guard solved.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Not to mention that you now _have_ to come here every night.'' Mangle added.

Kyra lowered her eye-brows, looking at them suspiciously.

''I bet you were hoping for it.'' She said in a _knew it_ tone.

''Ugh…''

The Refurbs and Toys exchanged glances. Technically, they were, but they didn't want to get her into trouble and it was obvious they did.

Springtrap meanwhile had the time of his life. He enjoyed seeing the Animatronics so troubled over getting their friend into this mess and knew very well that the fun has just begun and that more will come.

''Hey, it's okay. Believe me, you're getting off much easier than some certain people.'' Kyra said.

Pretty much everyone instantly catched on who she was talking about.

''Did they return the car?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''Actually, they should soon arrive.'' Kyra said, glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight.

 ** _My world has turned into upheaval_**

 ** _Because the teddy bears are straight up evil_**

 _I really need to get a better job_

 _Just a couple more hours, then I'm getting off_

A minute or two before it stroke twelwe, they heard a car outside.

''Surprisingly, they're on time.'' Kyra muttered. She heard a knock from the kitchen, then it being opened (once the other party realized it had been open the whole time).

Sierra kinda looked afraid when she saw Kyra. Matt was equally worried and nervous. Emily simply entered the room, having a wide grin on her face and glancing at Sierra with a trollish look.

''Can I say something in my defense before you unleash your wrath?'' Sierra asked, gulping as she saw Kyra.

The latter was calm, her arms folded on her chest, tapping with her foot on the floor, waiting.

''Keys.''

Kyra extended her hand. Sierra instantly dropped them into her hand and quickly withdrew, as if afraid that Kyra would suddenly turn into start firing a Flamethrower at her (yes, the Pokemon attack).

 _Everybody in the world has to go to work_

 _Free pizza, I love the perks_

 ** _Take another slice right to the head_**

 ** _But I can't enjoy it if I'm dead_**

''Now, this is the last time you're taking my car for a joyride.'' Kyra said calmly, with a frown on her face.

''I'M SORRY! I panicked! I thought you were behind us!'' Sierra suddenly started yelling, going full panic mode.

''Actually, I was telling them you weren't with us, but they wouldn't listen.'' Emily said casually, still sporting a smug grin on her expression.

Earlier that day, Kyra called them and told them coldly to come with the car to Freddy's at midnight. Sierra started apologizing. Emily had some fun, mocking her older sister for ditching her best friend and being in trouble for it. This resulted into Sierra throwing a pillow at her. Matt didn't fare better either and only Emily got off scot free.

''Ugh… Kyra?'' Matt rose his voice. Kyra looked angry,… well, mostly she was staring at them with a frown on her face, but currently, she was probably as dangerous as Slenderman. Just staring, not moving and you knew you were screwed completely.

 ** _They creep out of the shadows_**

 ** _Robotic teddy bears_**

 _You'll never see them coming_

 _Welcome to your nightmares_

''Don't. Tempt me.'' Kyra said in a low voice. ''Technically, I could call the cops on you three for trespassing.''

Pretty much everyone dropped their jaw.

''You wouldn't!'' Sierra said. Then she blinked. ''Would you?''

''No, I wouldn't. Because I'm just too nice to do that and a good friend.'' Kyra replied in an annoyed voice.

Nobody dared to breathe a sigh of relief. It was pretty much obvious that they all were currently afraid of her. Even the Nightmares, who saw her probably once or twice like this. One more flag being tripped and she'd probably start chasing everyone with a baseball bat.

 ** _They want to find and kill you_**

 ** _I've gotta watch this teddys_**

 _Can we survive this job?_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's!_

''Listen…'' Kyra started, still angry. ''I am pissed off for you two ditching me and stealing my car. Especially stealing my car…''

''Two? And what about Emily?'' Sierra asked, with Matt giving her a _shut up_ look.

''She's nine and she's supposed to stay with you, so she can pass.'' Kyra said. Cue Emily clenching her fist and going all _Yes!._

''Though, I have already expected this. Since it's not the first time…'' Kyra added.

Cue to Matt and Sierra gulping nervously.

''Kyra, we're really sorry about this!'' Matt tried. Kyra was glaring at them for an entire minute.

She shook her head.

 _Look at our teeth, look at our eyes_

 _Where did he go? (Rawr) Surprise_

 _Close the door and avoid the blades_

 ** _This job really sucks, I need a raise_**

''Whatever…''

Sierra and Matt stared at her, confused, but relieved she didn't go rage mode.

''However, you owe me for this!'' Kyra growled, pointing at her uniform. ''I can call myself lucky I managed to come up with the excuse of signing up for the graveyard shift either I'd be calling my grandma and sister from behind the bars. And the fact that the manager was dumb as a piece of wood.''

Nobody, not even Balloon Boy, dared to chuckle at this remark.

Though, _luckily,_ the _danger_ was over now.

 ** _I wish I had a gun so I could shoot_**

 ** _Take 'em all out before they put me in a suit_**

 ** _Nowhere to run, and I can't escape_**

 _I check the room again, but the cameras blank_

''I have other things on mind...'' Kyra said. ''So don't think you got off so easy.''

''Dully noted.'' Sierra gulped.

''Like said…'' Kyra continued, now completely calm and somewhat relaxed. ''The pizzeria's opening soon… well, this week, so you guys have something to celebrate. The fact that destiny wants me to be the Night Guard means that she's quite cruel or has a bad sense of humor.''

''I think it's more that she likes bad jokes.'' Springtrap grinned.

''True.'' Kyra agreed, lowering her eye-lids. ''Not to mention that my grandma and my sister are returning this week, which means just more yelling and accusing each other. I just hope that Hannah is now over it that Gran Becky got her off her meds.''

''Well, if you need to knock some sense into your sister, we can take over it.'' Nightmare said.

''No ne…'' Kyra stopped mid-sentence. ''Actually, let's just wait if it will be necessary.''

 ** _I can't take this, I'm freakin' out_**

 _Put another piece of pizza into my mouth_

 ** _They want to tear me limb from limb_**

 ** _Stuff me in a suit, make me one of them_**

''You really want to scare your sister to death?'' Chica asked.

''Not scare her. Just drill it into her head that she's not crazy.'' Kyra said. ''After all, I'm not crazy.''

''No. Just moody.'' Puppet said casually.

''Yep.'' Kyra nodded. She looked at Sierra, Matt and Emily. ''I hope you did also got her with Matt's parents' car.''

''Yeah.'' Matt nodded.

''Good, coz I'm staying here till 6 AM, and you obviously can't.'' Kyra said.

''Mum's gonna be home in two hours.'' Emily said. ''Till then, we're supposed to be in bed.''

''Actually, you are supposed to be in bed…'' Sierra muttered, being ignored.

 ** _Now, I'm afraid of some teddy bears_**

 ** _I mean, look at those teeth, and the way they stare_**

 ** _Graveyard shift? Screw this job_**

 ** _Close the doors and avoid the mob_**

''Well, hopefully, you're coming to the grand re-opening.'' Freddy said.

''Sure we are!'' Emily grinned. ''I wouldn't want to miss that!''

''We'll sure have a blast. I mean, it's been like 30 years since the place opened the last time. And even then, it wasn't really… well, safe.'' Bonnie said.

''But now, it is.'' Puppet said, then eyed Springtrap. ''It should be, at least.''

''Yeah, with me being here and trying basically preventing the upcoming wars.'' Kyra added.

''I wouldn't, if I were you.'' Springtrap said, glaring at Puppet.

 _They creep out of the shadows_

 _Robotic teddy bears_

 ** _You'll never see them coming_**

 ** _Welcome to your nightmares_**

''Welcome to my nightmares…'' Kyra sighed. Said _Nightmares_ gave her a confused look. ''No, not you. I meant, if the kids really wanted to scare me to death, they should've made me the new Night Guard. I don't like the job, at all and I would probably wish I was dead. But you know, I think they also brought me back to life just to torture me.''

''Well, it's not that bad…'' Toy Bonnie said.

''It's not. But it was at the beginning. And partially at the end. And probably at the middle as well.'' Kyra said.

If this was an anime, the Animatronics would've probably sweat-dropped.

 _They want to find and kill you_

 _I've gotta watch this teddys_

 ** _Can we survive this job?_**

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

''Basically, I'm trying to make the best out of the situation and just survive through the nights.'' Kyra said. ''And I believe that you guys want to do the same.''

''Aye!'' Foxy nodded. The rest also agreed.

 _ **„I mean, can't we get a backup generator for the power?''**_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's!_

''Okay… There's one more thing I planned to do.'' Kyra said.

 _ **''Or we can just tie the bears up so they can't leave?''**_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's!_

''And that would be?'' Mangle asked.

 _ **''I don't think you really thought out your business there, Mr. Fazbear. So... I QUIT!''**_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's!_

Kyra looked at them, reluctant to reveal any of her plans. She knew if she spits it out, it will turn into another shouting contest.

 _ **''I'm so scared, I'm so scared!''**_

Still, she risked it.

 ** _''Five Nights at Freddy's!''_**

''I'm planning to go to Fazbear's Fright.'' Kyra said. ''And only Springtrap's coming with me.''

''WHAT?''

 ** _Deep in the Fazbear Company_**

 ** _Lies some animatronic ancient history_**

 _A family fun place for your kids to play_

 _Until the sun goes down for the rest of the day_

 ** _The robots tend to wonder around in the night_**

 ** _They're looking for the night man and give him a fright_**

 _All the failures have been taken apart_

 _Except the facial recognition isn't doing it's part_

''You heard it right.'' Kyra said. Even Springtrap looked surprised.

''Why would you even want to go there? It was burned down.'' Puppet said, looking at Springtrap.

The latter rolled his eyes.

''For the last friggin' time, I didn't set the fire!'' Springtrap yelled at Puppet.

''Then who?'' Puppet asked.

''Dunno. Ask the last guy who worked there.'' Springtrap said, still annoyed.

''Also, why is only Springtrap coming with you? What about us? I thought we'd all go together.'' Sierra asked, pointing at herself and Matt. Technically, they all agreed 6 months ago to go to Fazbear's Fright and see what the hype was all about, but due it burning down, they didn't have any chance.

Kyra gave her a glare.

''Oh…'' Sierra quickly looked away.

She kinda forgot that Kyra was still mad at them for ditching her and it was quite obvious the girl would bring it up every so often.

''That explains it… but why him?'' Puppet pointed at Springtrap.

''Because Springtrap is familiar with that place.'' Kyra said. Springtrap nodded, grinning as Puppet shoot him a glare.

''Perhaps this sounds odd, but I'd like to see the place as well.'' Freddy said.

''Me too! I like scary places.'' Emily added. ''I could take pictures of it.''

''You won't go anywhere.'' Sierra told her, prompting Emily to pout.

''Technically, neither will you.'' Emily replied in a mocking manner.

''Well, we can still drive with my car there.'' Matt suddenly said, noticing Kyra looking at him. ''Sorry… But, you can't really forbid us to go…''

Kyra sighed.

''The reason why I don't want you to go is completely different…'' Kyra frowned.

''Well, we want to come!'' Sierra said. ''And this time, we won't ditch you.''

She quickly added, seeing Kyra again looking at her.

The girl was glaring for a while at them.

Then she lowered her head, surrendering.

 _You wonder to yourself what's all the fuss_

 _It's a pizza shop this job's a bust_

 _I wonder why everyone here is scared_

 _When you look at other jobs you can't even compare_

 ** _All the night man have failed the test_**

 ** _They have quit this job, they can't handle the stress_**

 ** _Now grab your Freddy head and get ready to fight_**

 ** _Your shift's from 12 to 6 try to stay alive tonight_**

''Whatever…'' she sighed.

''YES!''

Kyra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''Can we come as well?''

She looked. This time, it was Mangle and the rest of the Toys.

''Yeah, yeah… You probably don't expect us to be curious about a place like that, but honestly, I'd really like to see the place where Springtrap was supposed to work at.'' Mangle said, glancing at Springtrap.

The latter looked surprised.

''Sorry Mangle, but even if I wanted to bring you, there's no way I can. Apparently, my car isn't that big…'' Kyra started.

''Don't you have a trailer?'' Matt asked. ''It is small, but still, it's big enough for two or three Animatronics to stay in and it also has a mantelpiece over which you can pull a tarpaulin so nobody can see…''

Kyra gave him a death glare, making him shut up. He and the others realized that she was slowly going into rage mode again.

''Okay, here's the deal…'' Kyra said, now on the edge of her nerves. ''Sierra, Emily, Matt, Springtrap, Freddy and Plushtrap are coming. End of discussion. And even then, I have to be careful because I believe the cops will be curious about having two Animatronics in the trailer, so I'll have to bring my Night Guard ID and come up with some lie and whatnot and I'll end up in trouble again.''

She looked at Nightmare.

''Could you and the rest meanwhile look after my home, making sure Nightmarionne and his gang won't appear?''

Nightmare nodded.

''We'll go in the evening. Luckily, now I know the schedule and tomorrow evening won't be any workers here, so I'll pick you guys up.'' Kyra looked at Springtrap and Freddy, who nodded. ''Also, Puppet, you'll be looking after the place until we get back.''

''Okay.'' Puppet nodded.

Kyra took a deep breath and exhaled, still frowning.

''I just hope we won't have any problems. But knowing how it is, there sure will be trouble.'' Kyra muttered.

Everyone else just gave silent glances.

They pretty much had to agree with her.

 ** _Finally had it with your childish games_**

 ** _It's the end of night 5 and it's time to get paid_**

 ** _I never even wanted employment here_**

 ** _I finally got my check and it's time for a beer_**

 _My neck is sore and I'm a total wreck_

 _All for a hundred bucks and 50 cents_

 _So I stand up from my throne_

 _And I roll my diamond dice_

 ** _This is Five Nights at Freddy's_**

 ** _So can you Survive The Night?_**


	43. The Hunt

IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED:

 **Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location** is a new game which takes place at the sister location of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and we have a teaser of the new Animatronic. I'll keep up with the updates. Also, I edited the previous chapter (the author's notes) so you may take a look at them. For more news, go to the official FNaF reddit site.

Question:

 **Is the main pairing Kyra x Springtrap?:** No. It isn't. This chapter holds a hint for it.

Now, to the chapter. I was too excited to remain calm so I wrote this one. Now you'll see what happened to Fazbear's Fright (it'll be visited a couple of times during this fic). We also have a couple of songs: **The Hunt** by **MiaRissyTV, Mockingbird** by **Eminem, Remember Every Scar** by **Escape The Fate, Springtrap** by **Madame Macabre, Run Run** by **CaoticCanineCulture** and **Lockdown** by **SharaX.** Yes, I managed to put in Remember Every Scar and I plan to use it again, along with _Bird with a Broken Wing_ by _Owl City_ which is totally Springtrap's theme.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 42: The Hunt**

 _Knock-knock-chains – they're broken my mind_

 _And when I see dead people - I feelin' alright_

 _So I took that poison, when I kissing old sin_

 _Gonna starting my hunt and got the haunted skin_

 _Got the bloody-smell hands, got the anger inside_

 _You can never escape, by the way - you will die_

 _All your fakes and tricks – they're nothin to me_

 _I'm your suicide razor, starting sweet agony!_

 ** _I just wanna to kill you!_**

 ** _PAIN- it makes my_**

 ** _WAY - to start the_**

 ** _BREATH - and feel the_**

 ** _WORLD, where I am not_**

 ** _ALONE! I broke my_**

 ** _HEART, I shedin'_**

 ** _BLOOD! I crush your_**

 ** _LIFE! To make myself alive!_**

 ** _ALIVE!_**

 **xXxXx**

 _…_

 _We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_

 ** _But things have got so bad between us_**

 _I don't see us ever being together ever again_

 _Like we used to be when we was teenagers_

 ** _But then of course everything always happens for a reason_**

''Please turn it to something else…'' Kyra said, with a sick feeling in her gut.

''Why?'' Matt asked.

 _I guess it was never meant to be_

 ** _But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_**

 ** _But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_**

 ** _Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_**

''Just do it… It's not like I dislike Eminem, but…'' Kyra sighed.

 _Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya_

 ** _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_**

 ** _I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_**

 ** _We feel how we feel inside_**

 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_

 _But I promise mama's gon' be alright_

 _…_

''There…'' Matt reached for the switch button, turning it to another song.

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

''Oi, leave it at that one.'' Kyra said _._

 _''What is this song?''_ She heard Freddy's voice through the walkie-talkie.

 _''Remember Every Scar_ by Escape The Fate.'' Kyra said, with a small smile on her face. ''It's a nice song.''

 _Clickin' her heels_

 _Says there's no place like hell_

 _When you wake up_

 _And you find yourself drinking from the bottom shelf_

Despite being evening, it was still bright. They were on the road towards the amusement park which housed Fazbear's Fright. Kyra was driving, with Matt at the passenger's seat. Sierra was at the backseat with Plushtrap sitting in the middle. Behind the car was a trailer, with Springtrap and Freddy sitting inside. Emily, who after a lot of protest as the older teens refused to let her sit there, was sitting also with them, but under the condition that the two 'bots make sure she won't fall out. She also had a walkie-talkie so they could talk with Kyra and co. inside the car.

Sierra also protested, mostly because it was Matt who was sitting on the front seat, but Kyra shot her down, telling her how this was _''My car, my rules''._ This made her quickly shut up.

 _Life can turn you upside down_

 _Chew you up and spit you out_

 _Tear you up it never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on and_

 _(On and on and on and on)_

 _''Sounds interesting.''_ Springtrap's voice was heared.

''Why don't you like _Mockingbird_?'' Sierra asked, moving to the middle (much to Plushtrap's annoyance) and putting her elbows on the seats while looking at Kyra, whose gaze was fixed on the road.

''Like said, it's not like I dislike Eminem or the song… It's the fact that the dude who attempted to kill me or whatever he planned was singing it. That ruined the song completely.'' Kyra replied, sounding a bit irritated.

''Were there any news from the police?'' Matt asked.

''No.'' Kyra shook her head.

 _Hold on to that heartbreak_

 _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_

 _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

 _Hold on to that heartbreak_

 _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_

 _All the tragedies make you who you are_

 _Remember every scar_

 _''The cops here are obvioulsy incompetent.''_ They heard Springtrap speaking through the walkie-talkie. _''Or they don't really care.''_

''I dunno.'' Kyra sighed. ''I just hope there are no cops on the road. If they stop us...''

''Well, you said you'd make something up so we don't get into trouble.'' Sierra said, with Plushtrap getting on her shoulder to look at Kyra.

What he noticed and Sierra didn't was that Kyra got angry again.

''Haven't I already told you that I didn't want you to come? I still don't.'' Kyra muttered. ''Do me a favor and please stop asking such questions before I stop this instant and throw you out of the car and let you walk back home''

Sierra's eyes widened. She silently sat back and didn't move. Matt didn't say anything either. However, Plushtrap simply rolled his eyes.

 ** _Here you are again_**

 ** _Feeling like hell_**

 _When you wake up on the bathroom floor_

 _And you've got no story to tell_

''Ugh, oh… Kyra's mad again.'' Emily told Freddy and Springtrap. She made sure the girl in question doesn't hear it.

''I'm not surprised. She didn't want any of this.'' Springtrap said. ''Basically, she was forced to take this role.''

''Of the Night Guard?'' Freddy asked.

''Not only that, Fazbear.'' Springtrap said. ''She basically is responsible for everything now.''

''You mean she snapped at my sis coz she wants Sierra to also be responsible?'' Emily asked.

''More or less.'' Springtrap said.

 ** _Life can turn you upside down_**

 ** _Chew you up and spit you out_**

 ** _Tear you up it never ends_**

 ** _It goes on and on and on and on and_**

 ** _(On and on and on and on)_**

''Well, I remember that when I was younger, I fell and hurt my knee.'' Emily played with her camera. ''Sierra was inside the house and Kyra, who was over at our place, saw me crying and helped me. She also told me to not cry over scars on the outside as some people have scars on the inside which are much worse.''

''She told you that?'' Freddy asked. Emily nodded.

''Considering what Kyra went through, small wonder where she got that from.'' Springtrap said.

''She also said that I should hold on and not be afraid and it will pass.'' Emily grinned. ''She was right.''

 **xXx**

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 ** _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_**

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

 _Hold on to that heartbreak_

 _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_

 ** _All the tragedies make you who you are_**

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 **xXx**

The 7 exited the car and trailer, standing in an area covered with thick bushes and a couple of trees. In front of them was a small amusement park, which seemed to be abandoned. An old fence surrounded it.

''And I thought people would renew it.'' Sierra said.

''I guess the horror attraction was supposed to draw people back.'' Springtrap said.

''Too bad somebody burned it…'' Emily muttered, with a smug grin on her face. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

''Do me a favor and don't turn into Puppet.'' He told her.

''Dully noted.'' Emily gave him a cheeky grin. Springtrap sighed.

''Okay, before we go, here's the rule: if I say we get the hell out of here, there will be no questioning and no protests.'' Kyra told them. ''You're getting the hell back into the car and we're leaving instantly.''

''What's up with the rule?'' Freddy asked.

''Kyra has some sort of sixth sense for approaching danger.'' Sierra said. ''It helped us a lot of times.''

''Exactly.'' Kyra said. ''We're getting in, take a look, and get out. Got it?''

They nodded.

''Now let's go.'' She said.

 **xXx**

 ** _There is a place that long ago, rumor has harbored crime_**

 ** _Many who went there never left, but stories change with time_**

 _Sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight_

 _Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?_

 **xXx**

''Woa, this looks creepy.'' Emily said. They stood now in front of the burnt horror attraction. Despite it's state, it didn't look too bad. It was still standing.

''The place has two exits.'' Springtrap said. ''One on the far back, the other is here.''

''I want to go and shoot some pictures!'' Emily said excitedly.

''You can't go inside alone!'' Sierra told her sister.

Emily pouted.

''Okay… here's how we'll do it. We'll split up.'' Kyra said. ''Matt and Sierra, you'll go with Plushtrap.''

Cue Plushtrap growling in protest. He wanted to go with Kyra.

''Listen Plush, I need you to watch over those two. That's an important task.'' Kyra told him.

Cue Matt and Sierra growling in protest (well, it was mostly Sierra).

''You don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves.'' Sierra said.

Kyra frowned, giving her a glare.

''What have I said earlier?'' She asked.

''No protests?'' Matt said. Kyra nodded.

''I just want to get over with it, so stop acting like little children.'' Kyra said. The two glanced away, looking down in shame. Kyra looked at Freddy. ''You'll keep an eye on Em while she's taking pictures.''

''You can count on me.'' Freddy nodded.

''Yay, I'm going with Freddy! This'll be fun!'' Emily giggled. Freddy smiled, feeling happy about her being excited.

''I and Springtrap will go to the back door and enter the place.'' Kyra added, handing them flashlights and walkie-talkies over. ''You know the drill. Search for anything which could help us find out more. If I say we retreat, we retreat.''

''Got it, boss.'' Sierra saluted, giving her a mischievous grin.

Kyra simply sighed. She was slowly getting tired of this.

 **xXx**

 ** _Blast that audio, visuals are failing_**

 ** _Cut the oxygen, vents are ailing_**

 _Systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless_

 _Not an empty suit, coils compress_

 **xXx**

''So this is where the Night Guard was.'' Sierra muttered as they entered the Office. She flinched as she accidentally stepped on a smashed monitor. ''It's pretty spooky here.''

She looked at Matt, who seemed to be startled. He realized that they were kinda alone.

''Ugh… Um… If you're afraid, you don't have to worry. I mean… I'm here.'' He told her.

''I'm not afraid.'' Sierra said. She then grinned. ''But thanks.''

''Heheh…'' Matt laughed nervously.

Plushtrap just looked at both of them, wondering what the hell is going on between those two. He rolled his eyes and just kept on looking. However, what he found were mostly charred and almost undecipherable drawings and papers.

He then growled in joy as he saw something.

''What did you get?'' Sierra asked. Plushtrap showed her a figurine of a black bunny which looked a lot like Toy Bonnie.

''What's that?'' Matt asked. Plushtrap meanwhile climbed on the charred table, shrugging.

''I have no idea, and Plushtrap does neither.'' Sierra said. ''It looks like Toy Bonnie, tho.''

''A black Toy Bonnie?'' Matt asked.

''At least we found something.'' Sierra said, looking at the figurine.

Plushtrap growled angrily.

''Okay, you have found it.'' Sierra lowered her eye-lids.

Plushtrap nodded.

''Seriously Sierra, give other people some credit.'' Matt told her. He looked at Plushtrap. ''Good job. We'll tell Kyra about this.''

Plushtrap was grinning like a kid opening his Christmas present. The thought of Kyra praising him for finding something has crossed his mind. He started to hop and day-dream, not noticing the WTF? looks the other two gave him.

 **xXx**

 _Say he went mad and lured them back, smashed them all up to bits_

 _They said not to climb inside it, cause it was prone to fits_

 ** _Sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight_**

 ** _Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?_**

 **xXx**

''This place is creepy.'' Freddy muttered as he picked up a broken pole. They were at the hallway with CAM 04.

Emily meanwhile took a picture with her digital camera.

''I plan to show this to the others, so they can see what the place looks like.'' She told Freddy.

''That's nice.'' He replied.

They moved on to the hallway with CAM 05, noticing the burned pizza decorations.

''There!'' Emily excitedly pointed at an old, half-burned arcade. The monitor was surprisingly in-tact. She took a couple of shoots, while Freddy lingered near the entrance, looking into the hallway with CAM 02 and then back.

''I wonder who would want to come here.'' Freddy muttered.

''Well, Sierra, Matt and Kyra planned to come.'' Emily said.

''I'm not surprised.'' Freddy muttered. ''But it is interesting to see where Springtrap would have stayed if it wasn't for the fire. Seems like a perfect place for him.''

''Yup…'' Emily nodded.

However, Freddy was a bit worried. He had a bad feeling regarding this place and Springtrap.

 **xXx**

 _Blast that audio, visuals are failing_

 _Cut the oxygen, vents are ailing_

 ** _Systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless_**

 ** _Not an empty suit, coils compress_**

 **xXx**

Kyra and Springtrap were in the hallway with CAMs 09 and 10. Kyra observed the charred decorations. One drawing of Freddy was somewhat in-tact though. She looked at Springtrap, who was staring at CAM 10, then looked at CAM 09, which were both broken.

''Springs, are you okay?'' she asked. He turned around, looking at her.

''I… I guess I am.'' He muttered. ''I just was thinking about something.''

''About what?'' Kyra asked.

''Well, I just remembered how I used to roam through these hallways for a whole week before it caught fire.'' Springtrap said. ''Hunting the Night Guard.''

''Why did you even go after the Night Guard?'' Kyra asked. ''I mean, I understand the Refurbs and Toys, even the Nightmares, but what about you?''

''I… dunno.'' Springtrap shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest. ''I guess I forgot I couldn't be helped and just snapped. Even thought I could try to get out. But it was too late for me recieving any help.''

''Why would you go to the Night Guard to ask him for help?'' Kyra asked.

''You know how those children got freed? I basically dismantled Fazbear and co. and they got out. I hoped the same would happen to me.'' Springtrap muttered the last part.

''Perhaps it's better this way.'' Kyra said. Springtrap gave her a confused look. ''I know, I'm usually the person who says spirits should move on. But in your case, I believe that you perhaps should stay and get used to your new life. You did tell me you liked it more than the one before.''

''Yes…'' Springtrap nodded. ''You're right.''

Kyra nodded. She then lashed her flashlight.

''Huh, what's this?''

The two looked at a couple of boxes in a corner.

''I guess somebody forgot to pick them up.'' Springtrap said. Kyra went to the boxes, opening each.

''Springtrap, we hit the jackpot!'' she shouted in excitement. The Hybrid got to her as she picked up several tapes.

''Unbelievable! They're not even damaged.'' Kyra couldn't believe her luck. She looked at Springtrap. ''At least, we can find out what happened during that week.''

He nodded.

 **xXx**

 ** _Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare_**

 ** _Crumbling away, but the scars remain there_**

 _Smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor_

 _Maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure_

 **xXx**

''I wonder if Kyra found something.'' Sierra said, leaning against the wall. ''Ack!''

Suddenly, her foot went through the wall.

''What's that?'' Matt and Plushtrap approached her. They moved away the debris.

''An air-vent?'' Sierra looked at it. ''What the hell does this mean?''

''I have no idea.'' Matt shrugged. ''Maybe we should check it out.''

''I don't really want to go there. It's surely full of spiders and rats.'' Sierra said.

Then they heard a thump, startling them.

 **xXx**

 ** _Blast that audio, visuals are failing_**

 _Cut the oxygen, vents are ailing_

 _Systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless_

 ** _Not an empty suit, coils compress_**

 **xXx**

''What the-?!''

Kyra suddenly let her bag with the tapes fall. She and Springtrap were in the hallway where CAM 07 and CAM 06 were. She frowned as an immense sense of dread washed over her. Springtrap felt the same. She quickly took her walkie-talkie out. Meanwhile, the Hybrid looked around.

''Guys… get the hell out of here!'' she hissed into the device. ''Now!''

 **xXx**

 _Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare_

 _Crumbling away, but the scars remain there_

 ** _Smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor_**

 ** _Maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure_**

 **xXx**

Freddy and Emily joined Sierra, Matt and Plushtrap as they heard Kyra's call.

 _''Guys… get the hell out of here! NOW!''_

''Kyra, where are you?'' Sierra asked.

 ** _''Get out!''_**

''We better listen to her!'' Emily said, slightly panicking. She didn't know what was going on, but she suddenly felt fear.

''Let's go!'' Sierra took over, with the rest coming with her through the front exit, running as fast as they could.

Once at the car, she got an SMS from Kyra. Her eyes widened as she read it.

''What does it say?'' Matt asked. Sierra gulped.

 _''If I don't come out in 5-10 minutes...''_ she read. _''RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!''_

They froze as the dread slowly crept upon their spines.

 **xXx**

 ** _Welcome to the Five Nights at Freddy's Experience_**

 ** _For your safety_**

 ** _For the children's safety_**

 ** _And for those around you_**

 _RUN_

 _RUN_

 _RUN_

 _RUN_

 _RUN_

 _RUN_

 ** _RUN_**

 ** _…_**

 **xXx**

Kyra quickly picked up the backpack and got whisked away by Springtrap, who was literally dragging her to who knows where. First, they heard something bumping, coming out from the walls.

Then it went silent, being replaced by steps.

They stopped as they heard the steps. The steps also stopped.

Kyra froze.

''Here!'' Springtrap whispered. He suddenly shoved her into a small closet-like space, with half-burned curtains hiding the entrance, which seemed to be some sort of fake wall (between hallway with CAM 08 and hallway with CAM 05). He entered it, just in time and closed the door.

The space was quite small, but they both managed to fit inside. However, they were quite close to each other, listening to the steps. Both frowned, both thinking the same.

They weren't alone. There was someone else with them, watching them.

Hunting them.

The steps stopped, right in front of the hidden closet. Kyra grabbed Springtrap's hand, clutching it tightly. The Hybrid was tense, feeling Kyra's fear.

He was ready to jump out and kill whoever was stalking them.

 _''Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya_

 _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night''_

Kyra froze as she heard that voice. It was… it was that man who broke into her house and hunted her.

The steps continued, coming closer.

 _''I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_

 _We feel how we feel inside_

 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_

 _But I promise mama's gon' be alright"_

Kyra felt like she'd cry. She wished this man would stop singing it. It was creeping her out. She tried to keep calm and quiet, but inside, she was freaking out.

 _„Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya_

 _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night…''_

The man started to sing again. He started to walk. However, it sounded like he was walking up-down the corridor, trying to figure out where they were. His steps echoed on the checker-tiled floor.

He then turned back and walked to their hiding place. Kyra heard his voice.

He was less than half a meter away from them.

 _''I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_

 _We feel how we feel inside_

 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_

 _But I promise mama's gon' be alright''_

It sounded like he was singing it right into her ear. She stopped breathing.

They suddenly heard the curtains being ripped away.

Silence.

They waited. He waited.

Seconds turned to minutes, but it felt like hours.

 _„And if you ask me to_

 _Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _I'mma give you the world_

 _I'mma buy a diamond ring for you_

 _I'mma sing for you_

 _I'll do anything for you to see you smile''_

Then, the voice was slowly getting fainter. It seemed like he was walking away. Kyra breathed, but she wasn't relieved yet. Springtrap kept her behind him, standing in front of the door.

They weren't out of the danger yet.

 _''And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_

 _I'mma break that birdie's neck_

 _I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_

 _And make him eat every carat don't f*ck with dad (ha ha)"_

The voice was faint. They again heard bumping in the wall.

''Let's go.'' Springtrap whispered, clutching her hand and slightly opened the hidden door. He wasn't sure which way the man took, so he waited. His ears twitched.

The bumping stopped and they heard steps.

Springtrap's silver eyes flashed.

 **RIIIIAAAAAUUUGHHHRRRR!**

Kyra got startled when she heard an animalistic-like scream coming from where the Office was. She heard somebody running, apparently towards the Office. Springtrap's meanwhile dragged her out, going through the back exit.

They finally made it out, running towards where the car was. It was completely dark outside. The engine was already on, but the light were out, with Sierra (apparently, Kyra left the key hidden beneath the seat – she had a bad feeling) at the front. Matt was sitting next to her, with a frightened Emily and Plushtrap sitting at the back seat.

''Drive!'' Kyra yelled to Sierra as she and Springtrap entered the trailer.

Once inside, Sierra quickly turned around and stepped on, driving above the permitted limit.

''Are you okay?'' Freddy asked them.

Kyra was shaking, not being able to answer. Springtrap took over.

''Sorta.'' He replied.

''What happened?'' Freddy asked.

''That Mockingbird-guy appeared. Apparently, he was watching us.'' Springtrap replied. ''He almost got us.''

''What… what did you do?'' Kyra suddenly asked. She managed to calm down a bit.

''A distraction.'' Springtrap replied. ''I figured out I can summon Phantom-like versions of Fazbear and co. I guess that's my ability as a spirit-animatronic hybrid. Just like the kids were able to cause hallucinations and posess you.''

''Thanks.'' Kyra said. ''This saved us from getting uncovered.''

''This is bad.'' Freddy said.

''You have no idea.'' Kyra told him.

 **xXx**

 ** _I had a dream,_**

 ** _Where something came to life._**

 ** _Mechanical parts cold,_**

 ** _Trapped inside this_**

 ** _Unfortunate soul_**

 _I took the fall that_

 _No one else would take **.**_

 _Corridors are locked the_

 _Doors are shut._

 _Sometimes I`d see your face._

 **xXx**

Back at the pizzeria, the 7 revealed what happened to them.

''Oh my gosh! That's terrible!'' Chica said, horrified.

''We made it out. That's what counts.'' Kyra told her.

''Well, I guess we should thank Springtrap here for it.'' Puppet frowned. He didn't sound like he would want to do it.

''Shouldn't we call the cops?'' Emily asked.

''No.'' Kyra shook her head. ''They can't help us with this. We're on our own.''

''Kyra's right. All they'll do is question us what the hell we were doing there.'' Matt said.

''Did you find anything?'' Nightmare asked.

''We found this.'' Sierra took out the figurine. Plushtrap growled. ''Alright, he found it.''

Sierra rolled her eyes.

''I'll call it Shadow Bonnie.'' She added.

''What?'' Toy Bonnie stared at her and the figurine.

''Sheesh, it resembles you.'' Bonnie said, examining the figurine.

''That looks interesting…'' Kyra tilted her head. She petted Plushtrap. ''Good job Plushie.''

The toy grinned happily. Kyra meanwhile looked at the figurine.

''I think I saw this before…'' she muttered.

''Really?'' Foxy asked.

''In my dreams… but it was human-sized. Like an actual Animatronic. I think it was at the Toys area.'' She said.

''I wonder what it means.'' Freddy said.

''What's in the bag?'' Goldie asked. Kyra opened it.

''I and Springs managed to find new phone tapes.'' She said.

''This is really awesome! Can we listen to them?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''Apparently, no. I forgot the recorder at home.'' Kyra said.

''Well, we could listen to it tomorrow.'' Toy Freddy suggested. The rest agreed.

 ** _I thought them strangers_**

 ** _Bent to play pretend._**

 ** _Fun`s only a game til_**

 ** _Someone breaks the rules_**

 ** _And lets them in_**

 _And when the lights go out_

 _This is the end_

 _Now we`re in this blackout,_

 _And when the lights go-_

''I have something for ya!'' Emily took out her camera. ''I managed to get some good shoots for the horror attraction.''

''Well, let's look at them. I'd really want to know what it looks like.'' Mangle said.

''The place is pretty burned, but it still stands.'' Freddy told her. ''Also, aside some props and debris, it's quite empty.''

''Unless you count Mr. Mockingbird.'' Sierra said. ''What the hell was the guy even doing there?''

''No idea.'' Kyra said.

Matt meanwhile took the SD card from Emily and uploaded the photos on his laptop. Pretty much everyone gathered around him to take a look. They were either creeped out or surprised by it's look.

''It doesn't look that bad. For a horror attraction.'' Nightmare Freddy said. The Freddles cackled, obviously agreeing with him. ''Probably because it has burned down and being emptied.''

Springtrap wasn't sure how he should feel about this comment. He was a bit proud tho.

Then, they all froze when they saw the next picture.

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this_

 _Unfortunate soul_

 ** _I took the fall that_**

 ** _No one else would take._**

 ** _Corridors are locked, the_**

 ** _Doors are shut_**

 ** _Sometimes I`d see your face_**

''Oh my…'' Toy Chica mouthed.

''How the hell didn't you notice him?!'' Chica suddenly yelled.

What they saw was a picture of the arcade Emily and Freddy saw.

What frightened them was the reflection of the man behind them.

In the next photo, he was gone.

''Was that Mr. Mockingbird?'' Balloon Boy asked.

''Yes.'' Kyra gulped.

''That was so close…'' Sierra hugged the frightened Emily. ''But, why didn't he attack you?''

''Would you really want to attack a kid who was next to a killer machine bear?'' Matt asked. ''No offense Freddy.''

''None taken.'' Freddy said. He narrowed his eyes. ''You are right after all.''

''I think everyone in this situation would've ripped that guy apart.'' Nightmare said.

''I wonder why he was there? Was he following us?'' Kyra asked.

''He didn't go after us… perhaps he was after you.'' Sierra said. ''After all, those so called eye-less kids are blaming your for their murder.''

Kyra sighed, thinking about it.

Who was that man? Why were the kids thinking he was connected with her? And if he really wanted to kill her, why did he kill the other children?

''I don't know who he is or what's going on…''

Everyone looked at Springtrap.

''But if he appears here, he'll wish he was never born.'' He said it in a cold tone.

It was quite clear that Springtrap was thirsty for a bloodshed. Each Animatronic nodded.

''I guess that we're starting our own hunt then.'' Springtrap grinned, as his silver eyes flashed.

The game has just begun.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend_

 _Fun`s only a game til_

 _Someone breaks the rules_

 _And lets them in_

 ** _And when the lights go out,_**

 ** _This is the end_**

 ** _Now we`re in this blackout,_**

 ** _And when the lights go-_**


	44. Family Matters

After the horror chapter, here's something to calm everyone down.

But first, the questions:

 **In general, who guessed it and wrote into the reviews section, you were right about Mr. Mockingbird's identity.**

 **Wait does this mean that the shadow animatronics will appear somewhere in the story?:** Perhaps.

Next, yes the pairing is MattxSierra.

 **Is the killer related with the eyeless kids somehow?:** Nope.

 **Spiros The Chained:** I believe I did. If not (yes, I can't really remember all the details), it got addressed here.

The chapter here is just a small breather before we start with the FNaF 3 part (and therefore, FNaF 4). The opening of the restaurant will be featured in the next chapter, as well as the 'bots struggle with it. But for now, let's focus on another issue in this fic which was heavily featured in the second part of OLHS.

Songs are **We Don't Bite** by **JT Machinima,** **Remember Every Scar** by **Escape The Fate** and **Bird With A Broken Wing** by **Owl City.**

Also, the title has two meanings. The issues which come with **it** and the fact that how much **it's** important to any person.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

 **Night 43: Family Matters**

 ** _Welcome home, girls and boys_**

 _Time to play with brand new toys_

 ** _Nightmares lurk inside your mind_**

 _Now no place is safe to hide_

 _(To hide...)_

 ** _You have nowhere to run_**

 ** _So why not join the fun?_**

 _At night, we come to life_

 _Come closer, We Don't Bite!_

 **xXxXx**

''One, two, three…''

8 year old Kyra giggled as she searched for a good spot for hiding in the woods behind her house. She, Sierra and, after some nagging, Hannah were playing hide and seek and Hannah was counting. Kyra and Sierra split up and decided to confuse Hannah. Kyra went deeper and deeper into the woods, easily navigating through them.

She suddenly heard steps. Did Hannah stop counting? She wasn't sure, but she guessed this was the case, so she quickly hid behind a large tree, crouching down and hoping Hannah won't find her.

She heard the steps coming closer. It seemed like Hannah did figure out where she was hiding. Kyra covered her mouth in order to stiffle her giggling.

She then peeked out from her hiding spot. Her eyes widened.

That wasn't Hannah.

She got up and stared at the man in front of her. He wore a shirt, a jacket, a baseball cap and jeans. And he was staring at her.

''Hello Kyra…''

Kyra didn't respond. Her mother, grandmother and sister drilled into her head not to talk to strangers else she'd get into trouble.

But for some reason, this stranger seemed familiar…

''Kyra!''

''Kyraaaaa!''

Kyra got startled when she heard Hannah and Sierra calling out for her. Apparently, she went a bit too far in order to find a hiding spot.

''Kyra!''

Kyra looked to where the voices were coming from and ran. However, she stopped after a couple of meters and looked back.

The man was gone.

 _''Kyraaaa!''_

Who was he? And how did he know her name?

Did she dream everything?

 _''Kyraaa!''_

 **xXx**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

''KYRA!''

Kyra and Plushtrap literally fell off the bed and scrambled up. Kyra quickly grabbed the baseball bat and ran down, Plushtrap following her.

''What's burning?!'' she yelled, half-angry, half-confused and half-ready-to-beat-somebody's-ass.

''Kyra! What's going on here?!''

 _Clickin' her heels_

 _Says there's no place like hell_

 _When you wake up_

 _And you find yourself drinking from the bottom shelf_

Kyra, still in her PJs, consisting of shorts, T-shirt and being barefoot, stared blankly at her older sister. Hannah and gran Becky arrived this morning while Kyra was still sleeping. Hannah looked mad and pretty freaked out. Kyra didn't understand why… until she looked at the other side of the room.

The Nightmares.

''Are you serious?'' Kyra asked her sister, putting her baseball bat on her shoulder. ''I thought somebody broke in!''

''And this isn't alarming?!'' Hannah shouted back, still pointing at the Nightmares. Kyra looked at them.

''Umm, mornin' guys!'' she said in a cheerful voice. Hannah face-palmed.

''MORNING!'' The Nightmares all replied.

 ** _Life can turn you upside down_**

 _Chew you up and spit you out_

 _Tear you up it never ends_

 ** _It goes on and on and on and on and_**

 ** _(On and on and on and on)_**

''What is all the commotion about?'' Rebecca walked in. She noticed Kyra, Hannah, Plushtrap and The Nightmares.

''Ugh, I can explain…'' Kyra rubbed the back of her head.

''You don't have to.'' Rebecca replied. ''Whatever it is, as long as you can handle it, I won't say anything.''

''Woa, that was easy.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Also, who did raid the kitchen?'' Rebecca looked at the Nightmares.

''That would be me.'' Nightmare Chica rose her hand. ''I made sandwiches.''

''I tasted them and they're not bad.'' Rebecca said, turning and walking away. ''Just ask me next time you decide to open it.''

Hannah simply stood there with the biggest WTF?! expression on her face. She couldn't understand none of what was going on.

''Wait, you made sandwiches? Alright!'' Kyra said. ''I'm hungry as a hippo.''

''Woa, wait! What in the world is going on?!'' Hannah stopped her.

''Hannah, meet the Nightmares. Guys, this is Hannah.'' Kyra casually introduced them. ''I'm going now to eat.''

''Hold on.'' Hannah grabbed the back collar of her shirt. ''You still haven't explained everything.''

''Can't we wait for that after breakfast?'' Kyra asked. ''Pleaaaaase!''

Hannah gave her a stern look.

''Hey, we can explain it as well.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''It's not like Kyra needs to do everything.''

Kyra gave Hannah a _there you go_ look.

''No thanks! I've been creeped out enough.'' Hannah replied, walking away.

''Before I forget, they're also living here!'' Kyra said in a cheerful tone. Hannah looked startled, turning around.

''You have to be kidding me!'' Hannah stared at her, nervously gulping as she stared at them. Their sharp teeth and glowing eyes freaked her out.

''Nope.'' Kyra said.

Suddenly, the Freddles triplet zoomed past and climbed on Hannah.

''Ack, get them off me! Get'm off me!'' Hannah freaked out.

''Guys!'' Kyra yelled at them, but the Freddles responded with cackling.

Plushtrap stepped out, growling as he glared at the trio and they instantly got down.

''Seems like they're listening to Plushtrap now.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Cool!'' Nightmare Bonnie chuckled.

''I think I'll faint.'' Hannah sighed.

''If ye think this is nuts, just wait fer the tale.'' Nightmare Foxy told her.

Hannah looked like she'd break down.

 **xXx**

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

 **xXx**

While Kyra stuffed her mouth full with the sandwiches Nightmare Chica made (much to her joy), Hannah looked at them with a dubious look.

''They aren't poisoned.'' Nightmare Chica said in a deadpan voice.

''I still don't get it why you left them stay.'' Hannah hissed at her little sister after they explained why they were here.

''Well, I like them and I didn't have anything against it. Stop being so rude.'' Kyra told her.

''I'm not rude. I'm trying to stay sane.'' Hannah told her. ''Since obviously every other member of this family is crazy.''

''Look in the mirror.''

''Why you-?!''

''Are they gonna get at each other's throat or is this normal sibling squabbling?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''I think it's just a sibling thing.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''You're right.'' Rebecca, who was drinking coffee, said.

''I have some news as well.'' Kyra said. ''I got a job.''

''For real?!'' Hannah dropped her jaw.

''Yep. I'm a Night Guard at Freddy's.'' Kyra said.

''Interesting.'' Rebecca said, without changing her facial expression. ''Have you had any problems since those children disappeared?''

''Ugh… No.'' Kyra lied. ''Besides, I have other things to worry about. Like the fact that Freddy's is opening tomorrow.''

''I see.'' Rebecca said, slightly nodding. She sounded bored, as if only half-listening to her.

''Gran Becky…'' Kyra fiddled with her fingers. ''I've been thinking…''

''About what?'' Rebecca asked.

 _Hold on to that heartbreak_

 _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_

 ** _All the tragedies make you who you are_**

 ** _Remember every scar_**

Kyra took a deep breath.

''I want to know what happened to dad.'' She said.

Rebecca dropped her jaw, while Hannah managed to prevent a spit take.

''We are not going to talk about this man under my roof!'' Rebecca said in an angry tone. She managed to even creep the Nightmares out.

''But… I don't even know what his name is!'' Kyra protested.

''It's for your best! He was a horrible man and doesn't even deserve to be named!'' Rebecca said, instantly ending the conversation. She stood up and put the cup and her plate into the washing machine and walked away. ''I don't want any of you mention him again! Got it?!''

Kyra pouted as her grandmother walked away. She looked at her sister.

''Hannah, please… Why are you hiding everything from me?'' Kyra asked her.

Hannah struggled. She hated talking about her father. She hated everything about him and was told to never tell Kyra anything about it.

However, she also disliked being scolded and commanded by her grandmother. Perhaps, she could allow herself a little rebellion.

 _Here you are again_

 _Feeling like hell_

 _When you wake up on the bathroom floor_

 _And you've got no story to tell_

''I'll probably hate myself for this and gran Becky will probably kill me, but… perhaps you should know… His name is Jack Miller.'' Hannah told her, almost whispering. ''He abused me and mum, but she would forgive him. Considering that she went through a crisis at the time, she wasn't really herself. At least, until she finally managed to kick him out with grandpa's help.''

''What did he do?'' Kyra asked.

Hannah frowned. It was obvious she won't tell.

''Ok…'' Kyra muttered.

''He also stalked mum for a while.'' Hannah quickly added. ''Then he disappeared.''

''And where did he work?'' Kyra decided to find as much as possible about her family. ''And what about his parents?''

''I dunno about our faternal grandparents. I've never seen them in my life.'' Hannah said. ''Apparently, he worked as some sort of psychatrist at the police. Y'know, making profiles of criminals' mind and behavior.''

''And that's all?'' Kyra asked.

''That's all.'' Hannah said. ''Listen, I'm doing you a favor here. If gran Becky every finds out about it…''

''My lips are sealed.'' Kyra told her.

''Ours as well.'' Nightmare said.

Hannah still didn't look like she trusted them.

 ** _Life can turn you upside down_**

 ** _Chew you up and spit you out_**

 ** _Tear you up it never ends_**

 ** _It goes on and on and on and on and_**

 ** _(On and on and on and on)_**

''Anyways, just… don't… um , keep away from my dreams.'' Hannah told them. ''I already have enough problems.''

''Like the fact you got off your meds?'' Kyra asked.

''The truth is… I've thrown them away months ago.'' Hannah sighed.

''Really?'' Kyra looked surprised. ''And what about yelling at gran Becky for taking them away?''

''I think it was more about gran Becky dictating what I should do with my life than the pills. Not to mention that I had some bad reaction to them and I threw up a couple of times. I felt really drained.'' Hannah admitted.

''And what about being a Messenger?'' Kyra asked.

''I know I'm not crazy. And I know what it means.'' Hannah replied. ''I'm just putting up an act. But honestly, I'm still freaked out. And a bit jealous…''

''You mean…'' Kyra's eyes widened.

''Okay… I've been trying to figure out how it works. Apparently, you're the one in this family who knows it better, so I decided to play the black sheep.'' Hannah replied, a little annoyed. ''Just don't tell gran Becky. I simply don't want her anymore to dictate me.''

''Okay.'' Kyra grinned.

Suddenly, she hugged Hannah.

''Huh… what?'' Hannah was surprised, but returned the hug.

''I just want everything to be like before. When we were still a team.'' Kyra said as she let go.

''Yeah…'' Hannah smiled. ''Me too.''

The Nightmares grinned, seeing this heartwarming moment.

''I still don't trust you six.''

They all lowered their heads, a bit annoyed and disappointed. Kyra simply giggled.

 **xXx**

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

 **xXx**

''Emily!''

''Huh?'' Emily rose her head. She looked at Sierra who was currently struggling in attempt to beat her in _Marvel Super Heros vs. Street Fighter,_ Em's team being Ryu and Sakura and Sierra's being Chun-Li and Wolverine . ''Pause the game.''

The two were in Emily's room, playing the PS1.

''What is it?'' Emily yelled through the open door.

''Could you please come down?''

The two looked at each other, wondering what Thrisha wanted from them. They went down.

'''sup mum?'' Sierra asked.

''I wanted to ask Emily where she wants to celebrate her birthday party.'' Thrisha said. ''Have you already thought of whom you're gonna invite?''

''But, my birthday is in a couple of weeks.'' Emily said, a bit confused.

''Yes, I know, but I wanted an early heads up so I know what to prepare.'' Thrisha said.

Sierra and Emily looked at each other. Then they grinned.

''I want to celebrate it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!'' Emily said.

''Is it even open?'' Thrisha looked surprised.

''It's opening tomorrow.'' Sierra said. ''Kyra even works there.''

''Well, good for her I guess.'' Thrisha said. ''Okay, I'll try and see what I can. You make a list of your friends and classmates whom you want to invite.''

''No problem!'' Emily replied.

As Thrisha walked away, the two looked at each other.

''This is gonna be epic.'' Sierra grinned, with Emily nodding in excitment.

 **xXx**

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 ** _All the tragedies make you who you are_**

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 **xXx**

Matt looked at the photos on his desk while browsing through the Internet. It were of him, Sierra and Kyra. He remembered how they were pretty much always together, ever since elementary. Kyra and Sierra were already familiar with each other and became very soon best friends. He was just, well, at least that's what he felt, an addition, the third wheel. Still, he was glad he did have friends.

Apparently, he was pretty lonely, being pushed around by other boys for being timid, scrawny and having glasses which he needed because without them, he was as blind as a bat. At one point, some older boys took them away from him and hid them. Matt pleaded to give them back to him, but they wouldn't. They'd only mock him.

This went on for a while.

 ** _Push through_**

 ** _Despite all you've been through_**

 ** _You will carry on_**

 _We will carry on_

 _(We will carry on)_

Until, one day Kyra approached them. The boys instantly picked on her and Matt only knew Kyra as the wierdo kid who can see ghosts. However, the girl didn't seem to be afraid of them. Instead, she approached one of them and told him his grandmother was angry at him for picking on weaker children and that he should be ashamed of himself.

At first, they didn't believe her and the boy even got angry at Kyra for mentioning his deceased grandmother, as she passed away a week ago.

Then Kyra told the boy the pet name his grandmother used and they instantly froze. They feared her and quickly left them alone. They did yell at Kyra for upseting them, but it was obvious they were creeped out.

 **Push through**

 **Despite all you've been through**

 **You will carry on**

 **We will carry on**

 **(We will carry on)**

Matt was surprised as Kyra returned his glasses to him.

''Thanks.'' He said, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. ''Do you really speak with ghosts?''

''Yep.'' Kyra said. ''And his grandma was pretty angry, but I guess he won't pick on you anymore.''

''I'm Matt.'' Matt introduced himself.

''Kyra.'' Kyra replied. ''Nice to meet you. Do you want to come and play with me and Sierra?''

''Ugh, um… sure!'' he said.

More or less, that's how they became inseparable. Unless you count the few times where they got overhelmed by the situation and ditched Kyra, trying to save their own asses.

Matt felt pretty bad for all the times they disappointed Kyra. He was always surprised when every time they'd betray her, she'd return and forgive them.

Although, they were her only friends… Well, till now.

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

He looked at the photo again, this time eyeing Sierra.

His heart skipped a beat and he blushed slightly when he remembered the one time he introduced Sierra and Kyra to his parents and they asked him if one of them was his girlfriend. Of course, they were joking, but Matt couldn't stop thinking about it.

Years later, as their friendship grew, his feelings did as well.

Although, he would always get really nervous when he tried to confess. The one time when Sierra asked him, after her then-boyfriend dumped her, if he wants to go with her to an annual dance, he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest and his ''yes'' sounded more like a squeak. He felt embarrassed the whole time, despite Sierra having a good time. Kyra didn't have a date though, so she would also hang out with them, but would _also_ leave them alone for quite a while.

Matt was pretty much freaking out at the time and would always get nervous when the girls talked privately, watching them giggle.

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 _Sometimes it's the only thing that gets you by_

 _(The only thing that gets you by)_

''I don't think I'll ever understand girls.'' He sighed.

 **xXx**

 ** _Hold on to that heartbreak_**

 ** _Hold on to that hell you have to pay_**

 ** _All the tragedies make you who you are_**

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 _Woah woah oh oh oh_

 ** _Remember every scar_**

 **xXx**

Pretty much everyone at Freddy's was excited, chatting anxiously and impatiently waiting for Kyra (as well as Sierra, Emily and Matt) to come. The remaining staff, who were doing some cleaning and prepared everything for the grand re-opening, left and the Animatronics had the entire restaurant for themselves. They chatted, admiring the new props and decorations as well as the huge sheet which welcomed people into their pizzeria.

''Wow, it had been quite long since it was this lively, huh?'' Puppet muttered, leaned against his box at the Prize Corner and talking to Freddy.

''We went through a lot of trouble, but I guess it's worth it.'' Freddy agreed, smiling.

''Yeah, but not through everything. We still have those eye-less kids who are after Kyra.'' Puppet said, frowning. ''And this guy who pretty much follows her everywhere.''

''Do you think he had something to do with the eye-less children?'' Freddy asked.

''I don't think, I believe he does.'' Puppet said, looking quite angry.

''Hey, calm down. We don't need another bunch of kids possessing us.'' Freddy said. ''Or another hunt for the killer. At least not until we get more information.''

Puppet didn't really look happy about this, but he didn't complain. Today, they all just wanted to relax and have some fun.

''What the-?!''

''HAHAHAHAH!''

''Ugh, not again.'' Freddy face-palmed.

Since they had access to more material for pranking, Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie filled a can with glitter and placed it on every door. Foxy, Mangle, Toy Freddy and now Goldie were their victims.

''Aw, com'n!'' Goldie growled as he looked at himself, the suit now glittering.

''You're shiny!'' BB started laughing like an idiot.

''That was a good one.'' Toy Bonnie added, also laughing.

''Hey, stop with it, you're wasting all the glitter!'' Chica yelled at them, with Cakey growling.

The two ignored her.

At least, until they saw their victims, who all were pissed off. Foxy and Toy Freddy even carried two brooms, looking like they're gonna beat those two up.

''Ugh, oh…'' Toy Bonnie gulped.

Balloon Boy was silent, then cracked up.

DONG!

''Ouch!'' BB yelled as Toy Freddy whacked him.

''You two are gonna clean this mess up!'' he told them. The two, a bit shaking in fear, listened.

''Perhaps we could now avoid the wars between our groups.'' Freddy chuckled as he saw it.

Puppet nodded, knowing well how both Toys and Refurbs held a grudge against each other, believing the other group was stealing the show. However, in the past days, despite having an occassional argument, this feud got slowly forgotten.

However, they still had one more problem.

The two looked at each other, obviously thinking the same.

 **xXx**

 ** _So I walk alone down the darkest roads_**

 ** _'Cause I've always known how the story goes_**

 ** _When the curtain falls, I'll be wearing thin_**

 ** _Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_**

 **xXx**

Springtrap was again at the Safe Room, trying to ignore the chatter and laughter (and the shoutings of the annoyed victims of BB's and Toy Bonnie's pranks). He didn't really feel like participating in all those activities, even when they (much to his surprise) invited him to join in.

Instead, he rudely refused and just slammed the door behind him. He felt their confused gazes, dubious looks. Perhaps they did trust him, but he felt they shouldn't. Even what happened previous night was beyond the point of reason.

Heck, they're supposed to hate him, not agree with him! Or even worse, get along with him! Heck, he even told them he was the one who dismantled them out of spite! He may have apologized and proven multiple times to be reliable, but that's no reason for them to come to the conclusion he had changed. He didn't belong here.

He didn't belong anywhere…

 ** _In this twisted plot I was destined for_**

 ** _I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor_**

 ** _So misunderstood 'till the bloody end_**

 ** _How I wish I could do it all again_**

Springtrap felt angry, but this anger was directed to himself. Aside anger, there was also jealousy, which he tried to restrain. Yes, he was jealous at them, enjoying their time. Soon, this place will open up and the 'bots will be back to their usual jobs they all loved and cheerished.

And what would happen to him?

Well, he already knew it. He knew it from the very start.

He'd be left to rot here, forever. Forgotten…

He knew he should probably look for the nights where Kyra would keep an eye on them, but he didn't feel that the girl could help. She really wasn't seeking this job and would probably leave some time later once the Animatronics figure out how to take care of themselves.

And what would be left of the past… it would be only him. The only survivor of the past events.

 ** _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_**

 ** _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_**

 ** _And on my own I walk alone_**

 ** _To see the sun again I'd give anything_**

He could hear the car and later Kyra and co. walking in. They sounded pretty excited.

Springtrap did his best to NOT listen, but he heared every word of it.

''Why are you guys covered in glitter?'' Matt asked.

Cue groans.

''Long story.'' Foxy replied.

''You know what? I told my mum that I'll celebrate my 10th B-Day here!''

He recognized Emily's voice. This was followed by cheers of joy. It surprised him how easily they got excited over something he deemed trivial. Like a birthday party. On the other hand, this place and it's customers were their life, so he shouldn't be surprised.

''Hey, have you brought the tapes and the recorder?'' Mangle spoke.

He heard a bag being unzipped…

Followed by a face-palm.

''Ugh, I forgot them!'' Kyra said.

''How did that happen?'' Toy Chica asked.

''My sister and grandma returned today. I guess I got so distracted by the family reunion that I forgot about bringing the tapes.'' Kyra replied.

Springtrap opened his eyes, now listening carefully.

 _But life demands a final chapter_

 _A story that we all must leave behind_

 _It's do or die, and this is mine_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

''So, what did they say?'' Bonnie asked.

''I made up with Hannah, although…''

''She doesn't trust us.'' Nightmare said, sighing. Kyra giggled.

''She'll get used to it.'' She replied.

''Just like we had.'' Toy Bonnie said, sighing. ''Sadly…''

''Seriously?'' All the Nightmares gave him a glare, causing Toy Bonnie to chuckle.

''Hey, I'm just joking!'' he said.

Pretty much everyone started to laugh, for one reason or another.

Springtrap closed his eyes, trying to ignore the laughter. Even the Nightmares didn't have to worry about anything. Kyra accepted them and they stayed. While unnerving, they had no problems with the other Animatronics.

He simply wished to stay away from all of this. He wanted to be alone.

''Where's Springtrap?''

He froze as Kyra asked this question.

 ** _It's another night of the living dead_**

 ** _Like a viper bite in a spiderweb_**

 ** _It's so deathly dark in the alleyway_**

 ** _And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey_**

''He's again inside the Safe Room. For some reason.'' Puppet said, in a rather dismissive manner, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Springtrap got angry.

''You didn't make him angry again?'' Kyra asked.

''Not this time.'' Mangle jumped into Puppet's defense.

''Hey!'' Puppet interferred. Then he realized what Mangle said. ''Ugh…''

''We really don't know what's wrong with him.'' Bonnie said. ''He was pretty grumpy the whole day.''

Springtrap frowned. Well, he had a very good reason to be grumpy.

''I wonder if we said something wrong.'' Chica said. ''Something which made him upset.''

''Well, I can't recall anythin'.'' Foxy shrugged.

''Perhaps coz we were mostly distracted with all the preparations for tomorrow's big opening.'' Toy Chica said, with Muffing squealing. ''Was it because we ignored him?''

''Who knows.'' Puppet said, shrugging. ''Hey, didn't you ask him to join?''

''Yes, I did.'' It was Freddy who replied. ''But he just told me to _shut up and leave him alone_.''

''He actually yelled at you.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''Well, he was clearly upset over something.'' Toy Freddy jumped in. ''I guess I would've reacted the same.''

''But I don't think ye mates have anythin' to be upset 'bout.'' Nightmare Foxy pointed out. ''Ye have the time of yer life.''

''True.'' Balloon Boy said, chuckling.

 ** _I would run and hide for the afternoon_**

 ** _With the butterfly in the panic room_**

 ** _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_**

 ** _For a different twist in the story line_**

''Well, shouldn't we then be talking about that?'' Puppet asked. ''I know everything's done, but going through everything once again would be neat.''

Springtrap felt that that was probably what they should do, instead of talking about him.

''Honestly, I still wonder what's wrong with him.'' Freddy said.

''Ever thought about ignoring him?'' Puppet persisted. Springtrap wished Freddy _did_ listen to Puppet this time. ''He obviously doesn't want to be here. I say we leave him alone and get prepared for the show. After all, he volunteered to stay at the room and rot once the whole fiasco is over.''

''Ever thought of not being so mean?'' Emily asked Puppet.

''Ugh…'' Puppet stuttered. ''Well, I'm just making sure that we don't have another incident.''

''Why are you so sure there might be one?'' Bonnie asked.

''Well, have you all forgotten who is in this suit?'' Puppet replied. ''News flash: it's the idiot who caused all of this.''

Springtrap had to agree with Puppet.

''He killed those children for fun…''

''You were the one who kept them here.'' Sierra remarked.

''Yeah, I know, but for a good reason. And let's be honest, his first victim possessed me.'' Puppet said.

''Can't argue with that one.'' Matt agreed.

''Also, he dismantled you 4.'' Puppet said, pointing at Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. ''You may think what you want, but nothing will change the fact that he's a cold hearted killer.''

Springtrap closed his eyes…

He agreed with every single word Puppet said.

The fact that there was silence on the other side let him know that the others were also thinking, if not agreeing, about it.

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

 _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

 _And on my own I walk alone_

 _To see the sun again I'd give anything_

''So?''

Springtrap opened his eyes as he heard Kyra's voice.

''Soooo, what?'' Sierra asked her.

Springtrap didn't understand. What was going on?

''Okay, he is a cold hearted killer. That fact won't change.'' Kyra said, sounding like her casual self. ''However, that's your opinion. He may not be the nicest guy around, but he did enough to give me a reason to trust him that he did change.''

Springtrap stood up.

Why was she telling this? He didn't change! All he did was just help them out, but even that was for his personal interest.

Although…

Springtrap remembered the anger he felt when he saved Kyra from the crazy Mockingbird guy. It was directed towards him and he was dead on to kill the guy for posing a danger to everyone. The fact that even Kyra was afraid of this guy just fueled his rage.

The fact that, when he announced he'd kill the guy if necessary, the others agreed with him, made him feel strange. While yes, they would at times agree with him due him knowing more and how to handle a situation, having the Animatronics backing him up into killing somebody made something snap inside him.

It was pretty hard to describe it…

''I feel pretty much the same.'' Freddy said. ''Something did change.''

Springtrap had enough.

He walked out.

 ** _But life demands a final chapter_**

 ** _A story that we all must leave behind_**

 ** _It's do or die, and this is mine_**

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

''Would you stop talking about that?! I have enough of this!'' Springtrap yelled at them.

''Wait, you heard everything?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''That may be a hidden door, but it's still thin enough to hear everything.'' Springtrap growled.

''Umm…'' The Toys and Refurbs nervously glanced around, trying to avoid Springtrap's gaze.

''Well, I'm done with this.'' Springtrap muttered.

''You're leaving?'' Puppet asked.

''Puppet!'' Chica hissed at him. Puppet gave her a silent _What?._

''He's pretty much right about everything.'' Springtrap said. This gave him surprised looks from EVERYONE (yes, even Puppet). ''I don't understand what the hell you guys are expecting from me? That I'll suddenly join your little happy family and forget about everything? No way!''

''Why are you so upset?'' Kyra asked.

''Why is everything acting like what happened isn't a big deal?'' Springtrap replied angrily.

''It was. Until we got over it.'' Freddy said.

''Except for you.'' Puppet added. Springtrap glared at him.

''Springs...

''Ow, shut up!'' Springtrap yelled at Kyra. ''I don't want your sympathy!''

Now, while the Animatronics didn't have anything against being yelled at, seeing Springtrap snap at Kyra (or Emily, Sierra or Matt, who backed off) did trigger a protective reaction.

Kyra didn't seem to be buying any of this.

''Yeah, I know, William.'' Kyra looked rather calm. She didn't smile, but gave Springtrap a curious look.

The latter looked stunned that she called him with his real name.

 ** _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_**

 ** _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_**

 ** _And on my own I walk alone_**

 ** _To see the sun again I'd give anything_**

''Not to mention that you don't belong here at all.'' Kyra added.

''Damn true.'' Springtrap hissed.

''Perhaps it would be the best for you to leave…''

''Exactly…''

''You know why I'm not buying this?'' Kyra tilted her head, a sly smile forming on her face. ''If you were still the cold-blooded murderer you claim to be, you wouldn't be admitting all of this to everyone. Instead, you would've just went on a killing spree from the very start. Or at least try manipulate everyone.''

Springtrap stared at her, stunned.

''Something did snap inside you, right?'' Kyra continued. ''Something did upset you greatly.''

''I am not upset!'' Springtrap replied.

Instead of answering, Kyra slowly started to approach him. Step by step. Springtrap, feeling nervous, started to withdraw.

He felt the same fear he felt once before… when those children appeared, approaching him… They cried, seeking revenge…

''Stop approaching me!'' Springtrap hissed at Kyra. This didn't stop the girl, who now had a serious expression.

Neither did they stop… He ran back, finding a costume. He hoped it would scare them away, thinking he won…

''Don't… come closer.''

He didn't…

The costume failed.

Springtrap looked at the other Animatronics. He saw how surprised they were, seeing him like this.

He looked like he was honestly afraid. There was fear in his eyes. This just made him even more nervous. He didn't want them to see him like this.

He took another step back, feeling the wall behind him.

Cornered, again. How ironic.

 ** _But life demands a final chapter_**

 ** _A story that we all must leave behind_**

 ** _It's do or die, and this is mine_**

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

''What are you staring at?'' Springtrap hissed in a last attempt to defend himself.

He got startled when he realized Kyra was standing right in front of him.

''Okay… what do you want?'' he asked, sounding quite tired of everything.

''I want you to stay.'' Kyra said simply.

''What?'' Springtrap stared at her.

''You were right. As well as Puppet.''

Cue Puppet wondering what the hell did he do now.

''This place wouldn't be what it is now without you.'' Kyra said.

''But…''

''Obviously, nobody cares.'' Kyra cut him off.

''Then what the hell do you expect me to do?'' Springtrap replied. ''It's not like I can do anything.''

''What do you mean?'' Freddy asked.

Springtrap shut up, realizing he almost told them what he wanted to keep secret. Considering his out-burst earlier, he realized he had nothing to lose. Not to mention the empathic smile Kyra gave him.

''Why are you even bothered to make me part of your team?'' Springtrap asked. ''I simply don't understand. Not only that, but you're relying on my help and even agreed when I said I'd gladly kill another guy! That's just stupid!''

''For the second: according to you and Kyra, the guy basically tried to kill her.'' Chica said.

''So, of course we'd jump right back into that train.'' Goldie said, voicing everyone's opinion.

''Also, thanks for reminding us for that being a stupid decision.'' Bonnie added sarcastically.

''Is there somethin' else ye wanna add?'' Foxy asked.

''There was something about _not being able to do anything._ '' Freddy said.

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

Springtrap was suddenly showered by curious looks from everyone, which caused him to gulp. They slowly realized it…

''Springy has feelings…'' Emily said in a sing-song voice and teasing manner. ''Springy caa-ares…''

''What? No!'' he shook his head.

 ** _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_**

''Don't worry buddy, we won't forget ya!'' Goldie said. ''No need to be shy about it.''

''That is not what I meant…'' Springtrap growled back.

''He's jealous.'' Kyra nuked it. Springtrap gave her a glare. She replied with a shrug and _Sorry!_.

 ** _Tell the world I know that my mind is made_**

 ** _It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid_**

 ** _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_**

 ** _For a different twist in the story line_**

''At us?'' The 'bots looked surprised.

''Perhaps… I am.'' Springtrap finally admitted. ''After all, you're getting everything back. You get a continuation, while my story has ended.''

''You know Spring, that's the problem. Life is ALWAYS demanding a new chapter.'' Kyra said. ''Even for you.''

''And you're still part of this family, no matter how you see yourself. We'll figure out something for the rest.'' Freddy said. ''That's why we're here for. If you need help, we'll help. You just have to say it.''

''I think his way to say it is simply yelling at everyone.'' Nightmare chuckled.

Springtrap felt like an idiot.

''Thanks.'' He muttered.

He suddenly got startled when his former enemies gave him a comforting smile.

Perhaps, he did belong here… after all.


	45. Enjoy The Show!

Sorry guys for waiting so long. I had a lot to catch up for school, so yeah, here's the chapter, although it's not much.

Of course, those who figured out who Mr. Mockingbird is, here's the confirmation. So, I guess that part is over.

 **Daughter of Aritmas:** Thanks for the song! It's awesome, although, I'm not really sure if I'll use it. I can't promise anything.

 **MaximumRide159:** Honestly, I have no idea. But I have friends who support me and I try to give my best! :D

 **Guest:** Yes, I know that FNaF is coming to consoles (days before you posted it). Do me a favor and PM such stuff, ok?

 **Are you going to add Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location to the story if it gets released before you're done with the story?:** Nope. Different than OLHS, which got FNaF 4, GO won't have FNaF:SL added to the story. I'm actually storing that for something else. *grins*

Anyways, we have something to celebrate coz this Friday (13.5,... seriously?) **FNaF World Update 2** is coming! Can't wait for it! XD

And of course, there's the fact that there'll be FNaF for consoles, but I'm still sticking to the ol' fashioned way, with the games being played on computers.

For this one, there's not much I can say. The songs are **Bonnie's Mixtape** by **Griffinilla and Replacer ft. Kaggy** and **Friends** by **Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia** (quite ironical, when you think about it).

Like said, this chapter is still a bit of a breather.

Enjoy!

 **Edit: The names of the SL Animatronics have been leaked: Minireena, Foxy The Pirate (Funtime Version), Freddy Fazbear (Funtime version), Ennard, Baby, Ballora and Bidybab.**

* * *

 **Night 44: Enjoy The Show!**

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls… Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. On stage, we have Freddy the Bear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny, here to perform just for you. So sit back and enjoy the music while you chow down on our award-winning extra-cheese pizza. And if you're feeling up for a voyage, sail on over to Pirate Cove, where Foxy the Fox will be your best matey."_

 _…_

 _"By remaining in your seats at this time, you do hereby agree that FredBears pizzeria is not liable for any damages, bodily or otherwise, that may occur to you or your child during your stay. Enjoy at your own risk. (ahem)"_

 _…_

 ** _"Alright, so uh, put your hands together for Freddy and the Fazbear band!"_**

 **XXxXx**

Kyra sighed.

Freddy's was filled with customers, the smell of pizza and hyperactive children and she was stuck with the Night Guard duty. Due to her being the only security guard, she got the task to watch the 'bots during the day during the opening and then again during the night. Just this time. Although, the manager didn't look like he's putting effort into finding a day-shift guard. At least, the Animatronics had fun.

She had to walk between the Refurbs Area and Toys Area and checked on both teams. They all agreed the previous night that no one else can find out that the 'bots are pretty much sentient and they had to pretend they simply were normal Animatronics with very advance AI. It kinda worked. Mostly, she had to make sure that nobody gets too close to the 'bots, especially in Mangle's case. She already had enough grief about what happened in the past and Kyra wanted to make sure she won't get taken apart again. Speaking of which, she wanted to prevent everyone being taken apart (considering they all experienced it at one point).

Also, the Backstage at the Refurbs Area was off limits for everyone spare her. The reason for this was that Goldie, the Nightmares and Springtrap were hiding there, but Kyra managed to persuade the manager that he should leave taking care of the Animatronics to her. Surprisingly, he agreed. Kyra was a bit surprised that it was _that_ easy, but she didn't think much about it.

Not to mention, Sierra, Matt and Emily also payed her a visit. While Emily instantly hit the arcades after greeting the 'bots, Sierra and Matt just sat in a corner, occasionally speaking to Kyra. Apparently, while the manager approved her idea of taking care of the 'bots, he didn't approve her talking to her friends during work hours, even though Kyra wasn't doing much and just standing around and watching. While Sierra was annoyed when she heard it, Matt just shrugged it off and tried to calm Sierra down.

''That's a stupid rule.'' Sierra pouted.

''Well, she doesn't enjoy it either.'' Matt replied, looking at Kyra, who was standing on the other side of the room, giving them a simple, helpless shrug. ''After all, it's our fault she's stuck with that job.''

''Yes and that's what annoys me.'' Sierra muttered. ''Not to mention her constantly mentioning it. As if we commited a crime!''

''Considering we're her best friends – that was a crime.'' Matt replied, taking a sip of his coke. ''Soooooo, how are you doing?''

Sierra rose her head, tilting it, staring at him curiously. Matt slightly blushed.

''Um,… I just… Ugh…''

''I'm okay. Except for that car-thing.'' Sierra said.

''Well… that's nice… right?'' Matt gave a nervous smile.

 _Is that the best you got?_

 _Ehhhh…_

 _Ask her out, you idiot!_

 _What if she refuses?_

 _ASK HER ALREADY!_

Currently, these were his thoughts. The voices inside his head were in a war, while Matt struggled to express his feelings.

''Is something wrong?'' Sierra asked. ''Why are you so red?''

''Ugh, it's hot!'' Matt replied. Sierra merely shrugged.

 _What a pitiful answer…_

''And I thought I had ketchup on my face.'' Sierra replied, looking through the window. ''Uh-oh…''

''What is it now?'' Matt snapped.

''Fake Ruby decided to pay a visit. And brought her posse as well.'' Sierra replied.

Outside were Ruby, Kyle, Nicole and Andy.

''Why would she come here?'' Matt wondered. ''I mean, it's not like Kyra told everyone where she works.''

''Dunno, but Kyra'll be in trouble if they figure out she now works here.'' Sierra muttered, glaring at the group outside. She then stood up. ''I have an idea.''

''Where are you going?'' Matt asked her.

''You'll see.'' Sierra told him.

The two walked through the full Dining Area, sneaking past a few workers and reaching the Backstage Room. While Matt was on guard, Sierra knocked on the door.

 _''What's the password?''_ she heard Nightmare Bonnie's voice.

''I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let us in!'' Sierra hissed. The door unlocked and the two got inside before anyone could notice.

''Seriously?'' Nightmare Chica stared at Nightmare Bonnie who grinned sheepishly.

Even though the general layout of the entire pizzeria was similar to the previous two locations, this one was slightly bigger, with the Backstage Room slightly hidden from the customers and much bigger, partially serving as a storage. At least it was big enough to fit in 6 Nightmares, Plushtrap, Goldie, Springtrap and two humans.

Plushtrap was meanwhile holding the tablet which had access to all the cameras, with the Freddles watching it along. Kyra left it there so the Nightmares and Springtrap could watch what was going on.

''Well, we have bad news.'' Sierra said. ''The girl who harrased Kyra, Ruby, and her friends are here.''

''Really? And what 'bout it?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''I just thought you should know it.'' Sierra replied.

''The guy who threatened me that he'll harm Kyra is also here.'' Matt added.

Plushtrap meanwhile toggled the cams, revealing that Ruby and her friends have already entered the Dining Area.

''Yep, that's her.'' Sierra said.

''Have you told Kyra about it?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''We didn't...'' Matt said.

''So let's do it then. Even if this is an open, public space, I doubt they'll leave her alone.'' Sierra said. The two got out, while the rest observed what was going on via the cams.

''Where was Kyra again?'' Goldie asked.

''With Puppet I think…'' Springtrap muttered.

''Where are they going?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''It looks like they're going to Office 1.'' Nightmare Chica said.

More precisely, they were lingering at the left corridor, looking around.

''And what are we supposed to do about it?'' Goldie scratched his head. Springtrap grinned, grabbing the monitor.

''Leave it to me!'' On his expression was his trademark grin.

 **xXx**

 _Free, free to be myself_

 _Free to need some time_

 _Free to need some help_

 **xXx**

''Are you sure this is where the security guard office is?'' Ruby asked Nicole.

''I dunno.'' Nicole shrugged.

The reason why they were here was because Nicole saw earlier Kyra's car and the girl herself getting out, already wearing her uniform. She told Ruby about it and the latter put two and two together.

''I can't believe she'd take a job at this junkyard.'' Andy chuckled. ''Worst pizzeria-place ever.''

''Yup.'' Kyle nodded. The four then walked down the darkened hallway…

 **RIIIAAAAAUUUGHHHRRR!**

...only to run out screaming. Some of the customers stared at them, quite confused, but didn't pay much attention.

''Hey, what's the ruckus about?'' The manager came to them, frowning.

''Th-there's something… there…'' Ruby pointed at the hallway, shivering.

''What were you doing there? That's staff members area. You weren't supposed to be there!'' The manager said angrily. ''Now you either buy something, or get out. I don't need some silly teenagers to scare my customers away.''

The four stared, totally stunned, at him. Then they noped the hell out of the place.

 **xXx**

 _So I'm reaching, baby, out_

 _When I'm lonely in the crowd_

 _When the silence gets too loud_

 _I'll be crashing on your couch_

 **xXx**

Springtrap was laughing.

''What in the world was that?'' Nightmare Chica asked in awe.

''Let's say it so – it pays off to be a ghost stuck in an Animatronic.'' Springtrap chuckled.

He used one of the Phantoms, specifically Phantom BB, to scare Ruby and her friends. And honestly, he enjoyed it.

''This was impressive, I must say.'' Nightmare said.

Springtrap simply nodded, grinning.

 **xXx**

''Ow, really?''

''That's how it is.''

The Animatronics looked rather disappointed.

It was evening, past 11 and Sierra, Kyra, Matt and Emily were at the Refurbs Dining Area, along with the rest of the Animatronics. Sierra and Matt have already explained Kyra what happened and she was glad that Springtrap scared Ruby and her friends away. However, her friends also had something else to say.

''Like said, we won't be this week here.'' Sierra said.

''But, why?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Mum told us we can stay the entire week at our dad's place.'' Emily said. ''You guys know that they're divorced, so being with dad means a lot to us.''

''We know.'' Freddy said.

''What 'bout ye, Matt?'' Foxy asked.

''Family reunion.'' Matt rubbed the back of his head. ''Basically, I'll be on the other side of the country dealing with annoying aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins.''

''Aww, poor you…'' Kyra mocked him. ''It's sure hard when you have such a big family. Not to mention spending almost the entire week with your parents as they're usually busy and don't really have much time to be with you.''

 _And even if I never forget you baby_

 _Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go_

 _Oh it's sad I know_

Matt didn't really know how to reply to this. However, he knew he shouldn't be complaing about it, considering Kyra's situation.

''Hey, chill.'' Kyra said. ''I also have an annoying family.''

 _But it's much smaller…_ Matt wanted to say, glancing at Sierra. While they at least still had their parents, she didn't. They felt a bit bad about it.

''How's your family?'' Emily asked.

''The usual.'' Kyra shrugged casually. Emily giggled, both girls bumping their fists. It didn't seem like Kyra was upset with her family situation.

''Who would've said your sister and grandmother could enter such a shouting match.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Welcome to my life.'' Kyra replied, then giggled. Truthfully, she was happy, much to Sierra and Matt's confusion.

 _But at least I got my friends_

 _Share a rain coat in the wind_

 _They got my back until the end_

 _If I'll never fall in love again_

''Well, I guess we should go now.'' Sierra said. ''See ya next week!''

''Bye!'' Kyra replied.

The three walked out, with Kyra closing and locking the door behind them. She and the rest of the 'bots watched the car driving away. She turned to them.

''Don't be so disappointed – you still got me.'' She smiled.

The smile faded away when she noticed the 'bots' lack of reaction. She frowned.

''Guys?''

''Well, you're the Night Guard. Of course you'd be here.'' Bonnie said. Springtrap burst into a chuckle as he saw Kyra's annoyed expression.

''Welcome to my world.'' Springtrap said. ''Where everyone will get slowly bored or annoyed with having to deal with the same guy all over again.''

This made Kyra chuckle, but Springtrap meanwhile earned a couple of glares from the Refurbs and Toys… until they realized what he meant.

Basically, he was refering to himself and the fact he still came back.

''Speaking of which, this time I brought the tape.'' Kyra held out the tape with the phone call. ''Hopefully, it'll work.''

''And what about Matt, Sierra and Emily?'' Chica asked.

''I'll give them the tape to listen to it once they come back.'' Kyra replied. ''After all, they're also now part of it.''

 **xXx**

 _Well at least I got my friends_

 _Like a life boat in the dark_

 _Saving me from the sharks_

 _Even though I got a broken heart_

 _At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends_

 _Well at least I got my friends_

 **xXx**

 _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night._

 **xXx**

 _I don't wanna think_

 _I just wanna feel_

 _I just wanna dream, yeah_

 **xXx**

They stared in stunned silence.

Until Kyra's laughter broke it.

''I think this guy was on something.'' she chuckled. ''Seriously. That's my explanation for the hallucinations.''

She kept on giggling, quite amused. Springtrap also looked amused. After all, this was now about his story at Fazbear's Fright and it was pretty funny to hear that call. A small breather before the serious things.

''Honestly, this call was unexpected.'' Freddy said, still having a WTF? expression on his face.

 _So pour another round_

 _And throw it back until it's down_

 _Let's get lost until we're found_

 _Again and again_

''I don't think there's much to say about it.'' Puppet said, looking at Springtrap. The latter shrugged.

''Well, I don't really remember hearing anything like that. I guess they didn't find me yet.'' Springtrap said.

''So, basically, the Night Guard/Actor had nothing to do the entire night.'' Toy Freddy said.

''What a lucky guy.'' Mangle muttered.

''Until the obvious happened.'' Puppet kept on pressing Springtrap's berserk buttons.

However, the Hybrid was in a quite good mood tonight, not being affected at all by Puppet's comments.

''Sorry, not gonna work this time.'' Springtrap replied. Puppet just looked away.

 _And even if I never forget you baby_

 _Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go_

 _Oh it's sad I know_

''Then, what should we do now?'' Chica asked.

''Dunno.'' Kyra leaned against the chair, crossing her arms behind her head. ''Perhaps we could simply relax and just enjoy the night. Currently, there's nothing to worry about.''

''Except for some crazy guy walking around and trying to kill you.'' Toy Bonnie pointed out.

''Yeah, and the fact that there are some teenagers who hate you.'' Nightmare Chica added.

''And your grandmother and sister fighting.'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''And Nightmarionne's team.'' Nightmare added.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

 _But at least I got my friends_

 _Share a rain coat in the wind_

 _(Always got my back) Got my back until the end_

 _If I'll never fall in love again_

 _At least I got my friends_

 _Like a life boat in the dark_

 _Saving me from the sharks_

 _Even though I got a broken heart_

 _At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends_

''Is it _that_ relevant?'' she asked. ''At least, once in my life, I don't need o deal with the crazy world outside. Still, thanks for reminding me.''

''You're welcome.'' Balloon Boy spotted a cheeky grin, with Kyra again rolling her eyes. While she was a bit annoyed, she felt rather relaxed.

''But, one thing's sure. I need to figure out how not to attract creeps.'' Kyra said.

''No offense, but considerin' ye lifestyle – that's impossible.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''Yep, but at least I got my friends.'' Kyra said.

''Those who stole your car or us?'' Goldie asked.

Kyra face-palmed, still giggling. For some reason, she still found the whole situation amusing.

 _And when the world is upside down, yeah_

 _The sky is full of clouds, yeah_

 _They always come around_

 _It feels like home, like home_

 _And I never have to try_

 _I can be myself and I_

 _I'm never alone, I never feel alone, oh oh oh_

''Both.'' She said. ''I know Matt and Sierra and while they have their moments of cowardice, they're still good friends.''

''Except for the time they ditched you a couple of times… and stole your car.'' Bonnie added the last one for good measure.

This manged to get out a chuckle from everyone.

''Okay, I think the car joke is getting a little old.'' Chica told him.

''Well, it's not like I'm trying to _drive_ you crazy.'' Bonnie replied with a sheepish grin, earning a glare from her. ''Of course, Kyra should for once take the wheel of her life and take the road she wants.''

Cue multiple groans. Only Kyra, BB (obviously) and the Freddles thought it was funny, tho.

''One more car pun and you'll find yourself crashed.'' Springtrap frowned, looking at Bonnie.

''Was that supposed to be a pun?'' The latter asked.

''No.''

 _And even if I never forget you baby_

 _Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go_

 _Oh it's sad I know_

''Well, I liked them.'' Kyra shrugged.

''You really want him end up getting pun-ished?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked. Kyra giggled again. ''Fine with me.''

''Seriously, stop… else you'll recieve a _fine._ '' Nightmare Chica jumped in.

''You guys are terrible.'' Puppet muttered.

''You know that terrible also once had a positive meaning…'' Nightmare Bonnie said. ''So, I'll take it as a compliment.''

Cue Puppet face-palming.

''You mean terrific?'' Freddy asked.

''Isn't that the same thing?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''Not really.'' Freddy replied.

 _But at least I got my friends_

 _Share a rain coat in the wind_

 _They got my back until the end_

 _If I'll never fall in love again_

''This'll be a long evening.'' Kyra sighed.

''Hey, don't say you're not enjoying it.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''Actually, I am.'' Kyra said. ''Every second of it.''

''Still, cut it off with the puns.'' Puppet said.

They looked at each other, then shook their heads.

''NAAAAH!''

Puppet face-palmed.

 **xXx**

 _At least I got my friends_

 _Like a life boat in the dark_

 _Saving me from the sharks_

 _Even though I got a broken heart_

 _At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends_

 **xXx**

It was late night. People were either going or coming out of the club. One of them was a red-head, clearly drunk. She was leaning on her friend, looking like she'd puke. Her boyfriend didn't look better and was quarreling with an another guy.

Disgusting.

He knew now why she hated them. They weren't really worthy her attention…

Or their own lifes.

But obviously, the fact that she had to encounter them again and again, almost every day, and watch them how they make fun of her made him angry.

Nobody would behave like that to his girl. To his precious little baby.

She didn't know it, but she would find it out anyway. After all, she was just like him.

She had his eyes. She had a strong will, just like he had.

He turned around, humming the chorus of the song Mockingbird by Eminem, playing with his switch-blade.

 _''Don't worry little Kyra, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright...''_ he hummed, singing. _''Coz daddy's here, nobody will hurt ya anymore, no more pain, no more tears. Even if it seems a little crazy, I'll protect ya, I'll keep ya, and no one will find us. So hush again my dearest, the spirits are all gone… and who remains, to tease ya, my dear Kyra, they're gonna end up in Hell when I kill 'em for ya, I promise.''_

The blade flashed as it got exposed at the moonlight.

''Ha-ha!''

 **xXx**

 _At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends_

 _Well at least I got my friends_


	46. I'm Just A Kid

**First** of all, I wrote a one-shot fic called **FNaF World: Welcome To Fazburger's!** featuring the FNaF World characters.

 **Second** , Update 2 came past Friday and I gotta say, I LOVE IT! XD

 **Third** , there's a new teaser for FNaF:SL, featuring Baby. It's pretty creepy. Also, FNaF:SL is cannon.

 **Fourth** , FNaF:SL won't appear in this fic.

And **FIFTH!** Yes I am working on a brand new FNaF Fic which WILL (probably) feature FNaF:SL. However, it won't be a sequel to FNaF: Survive The Night, nor FNaF: Our Little Horror Story, nor FNaF: Game Over. Actually, it'll be impossible to make it some sort of sequel to any of those fics. Sorry guys! :P

Anyways, I'm still a bit at the heart-warming part of the fic and let the 'bots enjoy life (for now). Enjoy the chapters because this won't last long. Also, if you kept up with OLHS while reading GO, you have probably noticed that the previous chapter in GO corresponded to the A Night In A Nutshell Part I chapter in OLHS. Just as a reminder. :P This one corresponds to the BB-chapter in OLHS.

The featured lyrics are **Join The Party** by **JT Machinima** , **Everytime** and **I'm Just A Kid** by **Simple Plan.** I chose that music simply (no pun intended... whatever) coz it kinda fitted with the mood of the chapter.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 45: I'm Just A Kid**

 _Let me take you on a journey below_

 _Where you'll forget about reality and all you know_

 _Stuck inside a glitch like an animatronic that broke_

 _Someone is pulling the strings, we're the stars of the show!_

 **xXxXx**

''KYRA!''

''Ugh…'' Kyra peeked out of the blanket, sleeping on the other side of the bed (which means, her feet were where her pillow was). ''Could somebody tell her I'm dead or something… I really don't wanna get out of the bed…''

The Nightmares glanced at each other, with Nightmare Bonnie opening the door slightly.

''She's deeeead!'' he yelled down the hall. Kyra frowned.

''Thank you.'' She said sarcastically. Nightmare Bonnie smiled sheepishly, while Nightmare face-palmed. The rest rolled their eyes.

''Kyra!''

Hannah opened the door, still in her PJs and holding her toothbrush. She then glared at the Nightmares.

''Okay, who put in red food-color into my toothpaste?!'' She growled, showing her red teeth.

''Wasn't me I swear!'' Nightmare Bonnie said as everyone stared at him.

''Ugh, use just mine.'' Kyra yawned as she got up.

''And forget about it? Yeah, right.'' Hannah said sarcastically. ''I want to know why I have bloody red teeth now!''

''Ugh…'' Kyra rubbed her eyes. ''Hey, where are the Freddles?''

Cue the devils running inside, chased by Plushtrap. The three stopped, noticing that everyone was glaring at them. One of them was carrying red food-color bottle.

''Ehh… I think we now know who did it.'' Kyra said. ''Can I now please go back to sleep?''

The Freddles laughed sheepishly, but gulped once Hannah grabbed the bottle, still glaring at them.

''I thought you'd be able to control them.'' Hannah looked at Kyra.

''I pretty much doubt anybody can control that triplet.'' Kyra rubbed her forehead. The trio zipped past Hannah, getting on Kyra's bed, giving her their best puppy-eyes. ''You three are still in trouble.''

They frowned. Plushtrap growled at them, with the three instantly appearing in front of him. Plushtrap tapped with his foot impatiently, glaring at them.

''Plushtrap, you take care of them.'' Kyra told him. She stood up, stretching and looking at Hannah. ''Anything else?''

''Yeah.'' Hannah's gaze shifted to the Nightmares. ''Your sharp-toothed friends visited me in my dreams tonight.''

''What?'' Kyra rose an eye-brow, looking suspiciously at the Nightmares.

''We didn't.'' Nightmare said.

''Honestly!'' Nightmare Freddy added.

''I swear lass, Nightmare Foxy didn't raid anyone's dreams.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

''Well, it wasn't really any of you guys, but your friends.'' Hannah said.

''What friends?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''Well, that Slenderman-like marionette thing. As well as two Animatronics-Nightmares-whatever, who looked exactly like you.'' Hannah said, pointing at Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica.

''The Halloween Nightmares.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Whatever their names are – I want you to tell them to quit it!'' Hannah said, walking out of the room.

''I can't believe it.'' Nightmare sighed.

''Yeah, I mean, seriously? Her? Why would they want to invade her dreams? It's all hot air in there.'' Kyra said, rolling her eyes.

She heard a chuckle.

 _''And tell your ghost friend to stay out of my room!''_

Kyra heard Hannah yelling, and the boy, the creator of the Nightmares, appeared.

''Sorry for the interruption.'' He said.

''What were you doing in Hannah's room?'' Kyra asked.

''Searching for Nightmarionne and his team. Obviously, they have now picked on your sister.'' He replied.

''Ugh,…'' Kyra sighed.

''At least we now know where they are.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''Yep… But I think your sister will have to deal with them on her own.'' Nightmare told Kyra.

''But…'' Kyra wanted to protest, but the ghost of the boy cut her off.

''It's not your fault the Halloween Nightmares are on loose.'' He said. ''It's mine.''

''Yeah, it's his fault! Chill!'' Nightmare Bonnie said, only to get smacked by both Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. ''Ouch! What was that for?!''

''Would you shut up?!'' Nightmare Chica glared at him.

''Leave him.'' The boy replied. ''I'll try to see what I can do about the Halloween-mares. You guys have your own task to do, don't you?''

''That's true.'' Kyra nodded. ''But still…''

''Don't worry. After all, I know how it is when you have to deal with an older sibling. I mean, even though my bro was a jerk, he did apologize. She'll be fine.'' He winked. ''See ya!''

He then disappeared. Kyra still looked troubled. She didn't really like the idea of Hannah having to deal with the Halloween-mares. At least, she knew how to deal with them, but Hannah didn't.

She hoped that her sister would eventually figure it out.

 **xXx**

 _It was three AM when you woke me up_

 _And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go_

 _Just to get away_

''UNO!'' Toy Chica exclaimed.

''Aw, maaan!'' Bonnie sighed.

''Okay, who wants to play again?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Oh, me, me!'' BB held up his hand.

Kyra had left her UNO deck some time ago at the pizzeria, so the Animatronics took them and played UNO at times, when they had nothing else to do.

 _We talked about our lives_

 _Until the sun came up_

 _And now I'm thinking about_

''Aren't Kyra and the Nightmare squad supposed to arrive soon?'' Springtrap asked.

''Sure, but it's not like we need to set up some sort of greeting committee.'' Toy Chica said. ''We can keep on playing.''

''I think he only said that coz he's afraid to play and lose again.'' Chica said. She and Toy Chica giggled.

''Ow, shut up.'' Springtrap told them. ''You're acting like friggin' kids.''

''And you have to be the one who ruins our fun, huh?'' Toy Freddy replied. Springtrap didn't say anything.

 _How I wish I could go back_

 _Just for one more day_

 _One more day with you_

He went to the window, looking out and waiting for Kyra's arrival, while the rest simply chatted and played the game. It wasn't like he was still hostile to them or something like that, but he couldn't really relax. Especially not in a situation like this. Even though the kids were gone, he still felt that somebody had to keep guard. The others could have their fun – after all, they finally got what they wanted.

He still had unsolved business.

 _Everytime I see your face_

 _Everytime you look my way_

 _It's like it all falls into place_

 _Everything feels right_

Finally, they heard the sound of a car rolling by, but didn't pay much attention.

''UNO!'' Foxy grinned as he won the round.

''I think we should get a chalkboard or something and keep writing down results.'' Goldie said. ''To see who has the most wins.''

''HE-HE! UNO!'' BB exclaimed.

''Hey, guys!'' Kyra greeted them.

 **''HI!''**

Everyone replied in perfect unison while still being completely focused on their game, spare Springtrap, who was shaking his head. Kyra didn't really look surprised.

 _Ever since you walked away_

 _You left my life in disarray_

 _All I want is one more day_

 _It's all I need: one more day with you_

''I guess we'll then have to listen to the phone message by ourselves.'' Nightmare Fredbear scratched his head as the rest still ignored them.

''Hey, could you please just wait till we finish the game?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''Okay.'' Kyra said.

''They've been playing ever since the janitor left.'' Springtrap said.

''And you didn't join in?'' Nightmare Freddy asked. Springtrap shook his head.

''I have more important things on mind.'' He said.

 _When the car broke down_

 _We just kept walkin along_

 _Til we hit this town_

''Well, I would've joined for one round.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Aye, me too.'' Nightmare Foxy added. Springtrap just gave them a surprised look.

''We may be Nightmares, but it's not like we wouldn't want to join in for a little card game. Especially if there's nothing else to do.'' Nightmare said. Springtrap didn't reply.

Meanwhile, the Freddles and Plushtrap joined the crowd, looking at the 'bots while they were playing the game. Kyra meanwhile took the recorder and the tape out, taking her time. Once they finished, they got up, turning to her.

''Welp, so, ready for our next phone call?'' Kyra asked.

''Sure. Hopefully, we'll get some more information this time.'' Freddy said. Springtrap wanted to tell him that they could ask him about Fazbear's Fright, but ultimately, he knew that they still would like to know what the phone call was about. And truthfully, he was curious as well. Kyra played it.

 _There was nothing there at all_

 _But that was all okay_

 _We spent all our money on stupid things_

 _''Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!''_

 _But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away_

 _Just for one more day_

 _One more day with you_

''He's still one cool dude.'' Bonnie chuckled.

''How about calling him Phone Dude then?'' Goldie asked.

''And he's a chicken.'' Springtrap said.

Cue Chica, Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica and their cupcakes glaring at him.

''I meant he's a coward!''

They kept on glaring.

''Considering he found a real one – in other words, you – no wonder why he panicked.'' Puppet said.

''It was still kinda funny to see his face. But, like said, dude survived it.'' Springtrap said.

''Phone Dude!'' Bonnie said. ''We're calling him Phone Dude.''

''And it seems like he also found something.'' Mangle said, with Kyra continuing the tape.

 _Everytime I see your face_

 _Everytime you look my way_

 _It's like it all falls into place_

 _Everything feels right_

 _''Uh, hello! Hello, hello!''_

''Hey, it's Phone Guy!'' Chica exclaimed.

''Awesome ta 'ear his voice again.'' Foxy said.

 _''Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes.''_

''He's talking about the spring-lock suits.'' Springtrap said, pointing at himself.

''Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious.'' Puppet said, earning a glare from Springtrap. ''We know that!''

 _But ever since you walked away_

 _You left my life in disarray_

 _All I want is one more day_

 _It's all I need: one more day with you_

 _''Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur.''_

''We now have a very good display of what exactly will happen if somebody messes up.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''I can also go into detail about it.'' Springtrap grinned.

''Ugh, please don't. I feel like I'm getting nausea.'' Toy Chica said.

''Toy Chica, you're a robot. Robots don't feel nausea.'' Toy Freddy told her.

''This one does.'' Toy Chica replied.

 _Now I'm sittin' here, like we used to do_

 _I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do_

 _Just for one more day_

 _One more day with you_

 _''First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

 _Everytime I see your face_

 _Everytime you look my way_

 _It's like it all falls into place_

 _Everything feels right (Everything feels right)_

''That's it.'' Kyra said.

''I think it's a bit wierd when somebody talks about you like that.'' Bonnie said.

''You are aware that I'm mostly the one he's talking about.'' Springtrap said.

''What I think is interesting that he said that you're usually, well, when you weren't completely sentient, attracted by sound.'' Kyra said. ''And considering that Phone Guy's messages played every night…''

''You think we went towards the office coz we heard his calls?'' Freddy asked.

''That actually makes sense.'' Springtrap said. ''The guy at Fazbear's Fright played clips of BB's laughter. For some reason, I did keep following them. I guess it's because it was programmed into my AI. And I still had some actual control over my actions.''

 _Everytime I hear your name_

 _Everytime I feel the same_

 _It's like it all falls into place_

 _Everything feels right_

''What does that mean?'' Chica asked.

''I think that what Springtrap says is that we were simply following the kids' orders, but we were mostly unaware of what we were ACTUALLY doing. Like, killing somebody, but not being aware of it and just believing you were performing something else.'' Puppet said, pointing at Springtrap. ''While he had full control over himself, but got still distracted. Like a code error.''

''True.'' Springtrap said.

''Woa, they agreed on something!'' Bonnie dropped his jaw, making a good deal of the group chuckle.

 _You walked away_

 _Just one more day_

 _It's all I need, just one more day with you_

Springtrap and Puppet simply rolled their eyes.

 **xXx**

 _I woke up, it was 7_

 _I waited 'til 11_

 _Just to figure out that no one would call_

 _I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

 _What's another night all alone?_

''UNO!''

''UNO!''

Nightmare Bonnie and Chica high-fived as both managed to win in the same round. The 'bots simply continued their game, obviously enjoying it.

''Changing colors to red!'' Toy Chica exclaimed.

''Aw, maaan!'' Foxy grumbled as he had to draw a card.

''I think this is a reversal.'' Nightmare Freddy said. ''We're now going counter-clockwise.''

''Cool!'' Balloon Boy said. ''UNO! I won! HAHAHA!''

 _When you're spending everyday on your own_

 _And here it goes_

''Geez…'' Mangle sighed as she had to draw another card.

''Nope. Nothing here.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''UNO!'' Nightmare Chica exclaimed. ''Beat that!''

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me tonight_

''Meh…'' Bonnie drew a card.

''Heheh, you guys seem to have a lot of fun.'' Kyra said, sitting on the table and watching them.

''Want to join in?'' Puppet asked.

''No.'' Kyra shook her head, a small grin on her face. ''I'm content with watching.''

''Yer loss, then.'' Nightmare Foxy said.  
Kyra didn't feel like that. She was actually happy everyone had a good time while playing.

 _And maybe when the night is dead,_

 _I'll crawl into my bed_

 _I'm staring at these 4 walls again_

 _I'll try to think about the last time_

 _I had a good time_

 _Everyone's got somewhere to go_

''Are there any secret formulas in how to actually win this game every time?'' Goldie asked.

''Well, you have a set of cards and you put them down until you got nothing.'' Mangle said.

''Yeah I know, but I'd like to know if there's some instant-win game formula.'' Goldie said.

''I don't think so.'' Toy Freddy said. ''Keep playing.''

''UNO!'' Freddy said.

 _And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

 _And here it goes_

''Tsk, amateurs.'' Puppet looked at the one card he had. ''UNO again.''

''Seriously, if you guys wanna play, you can join in.'' Chica told Kyra and Springtrap.

''I'm ok.'' Kyra said. Springtrap just shook his head.

''Well, this is a win for me.'' Nightmare grinned as he won his turn.

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me_

''You need to say Uno.'' Mangle reminded him.

''Um… Uno?''

Kyra chuckled.

''I remember how I and my sister used to play that the whole time. I loved that game.'' She said.

''Speakin' of yer sis, how is she?'' Foxy asked.

''Not really well.'' Kyra said.

''What happened?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''Nightmarionne and his team decided to pick on her.'' Nightmare Freddy explained. ''And now she's kinda angry at us because she thinks we're in cahoots with them.''

''That and the Freddles put red food-paint into her toothpaste and dyed her teeth red.'' Nightmare Bonnie chuckled.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 _Don't fit in with anybody_

 _How did this happen to me?_

 _Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

 _And every night is the worst night ever_

''So, they're still there?'' Foxy asked. Kyra nodded.

''Although, the Bite Kid told me he'd handle it.'' Kyra said. ''But I think it would be better if I was the one who'd handle them, not Hannah.''

''But you have already other things to think about.'' Puppet said.

''That's what we told her as well.'' Nightmare Fredbear said. ''And that Hannah should try to deal with the Halloween-mares on her own.''

''Halloween-mares?'' Toy Chica rose an eye-brow.

''We're still trying to come up with a name for them.'' Nightmare Bonnie explained.

 _I'm just a kid_

 _I'm just a kid_

 _I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

 _Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

 _I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)_

''Point is, you have already to deal with us and you had to deal with the ghosts while your sister avoided it and tells you to take over.'' Nightmare said. ''It's her turn now.''

''I guess you're right.'' Kyra said.

''You know, you could bring her once or twice here.'' Chica said. ''I believe we'd all like to meet her.''

''I agree with Chica.'' Bonnie said. ''I'd like to meet her as well.''

''Me too. Perhaps she'll complain less once she meets us.'' Mangle said. ''We could even help her somehow.''

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Kyra said. ''I'll tell her.''

''Heh, siblings. Can't live with them, can't live without them.'' Springtrap suddenly said.

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

''What do you mean?'' Puppet asked.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Springtrap asked.

''Wait, you want to say we also have a sibling-like relationship?'' Freddy asked.

''No, I wanted to say that you're behaving like little kids.'' Springtrap said in a dead serious tone, confusing them a bit. Then they simply shrugged it off.

''Considering that you all get along, with the occassional argument, it's pretty obvious that you're growing into one real family.'' Kyra said.

''True.'' Freddy said, with pretty much everyone agreeing with him.

''It's the Faz Family!'' Bonnie exclaimed. He noticed Springtrap rolling his eyes. ''Want it or not, you're part of it!''

''YEAH!'' Everyone agreed.

Kyra giggled.

''I never said I'm regreting it.'' Springtrap replied. ''But I'm still not playing your stupid game.''

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me tonight_

''Whatever…''

They turned back to their game.

''Hey! Where's the red five?'' Chica asked.

''Nope, I think it was this one.'' Goldie pointed at the current card on the top.

''No, Chica's right, the red five was the last one.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''No it wasn't!''

''Yes it was!''

''No it wasn't!''

''Yes it was!''

''NO IT WASN'T!''

''YES IT WAS!''

Springtrap rolled his eyes as they all started to fighting over a missing card. Meanwhile, Plushtrap hopped on Kyra's lap, with the Freddles gathering around her. Plushtrap was grinning, holding the missing card. Kyra and Springtrap chuckled.

''You guys are impossible.'' She said, smiling.

 _I'm all alone tonight_

 _Nobody cares tonight_

 ** _Cause I'm just a kid tonight_**


	47. Sealed Away

Finally, we're bringing back the horror. I bet you missed it. ;3

Anyways, the **FNaF: Sister Location Trailer came today!** It's creepy, horrifying and it kept me on edge the whole time. IT'S AWESOME! Seriously, when Scott said that he would terrify us, he _meant it._ It's just _that_ awesome! Just watch it! :D

 _Fear..._

 _Panic..._

 _Dread..._

 _Terror..._

And it seems like this is just the first trailer (it also says it's coming this Fall). Considering it's Scott, don't take that seriously.

Anyways, I don't really have much to say about this one. Songs are (beginning and ending) **Whimper** by **MarvyanakaP (ft. Kaito),** a FNaF 3 Song, and **Ashes** by **NateWantsToBattle,** an Undertale Genocide Song.

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

 **Night 46: Sealed Away**

 _My sweet curse_

 _My universe_

 _Perfect punishment_

 _My spring-trap_

 _The time to stop_

 _But I will keep going_

 _No more grief_

 _And no future_

 _The story is finished_

 _I won't lie_

 _I'm not sorry_

 _Now my mind belongs to_

 _Hell_

 **xXxXx**

''Huh, what's going?''

Hannah looked around. She was in some sort of bedroom. But this bedroom kept becoming larger and larger.

''Wh-where am I? Hey!''

Suddenly, she saw five shadows approaching her. The furniture has disappeared. The room turned into black space. The shadows became larger. Hannah's eyes widened.

''N-no… what are you? Help! HELP!''

Suddenly, a small boy appeared in front of her. The shadows stepped back.

''You're that kid! What's going on?'' Hannah asked him. He rubbed his head.

''Gee, you really are dependable. Why are you constantly seeking help? Try for once to do something on your own instead of going to Kyra for help.'' He said.

''Ugh, I'm not depending on anyone!'' Hannah protested.

''And what was that about telling Kyra to take care of things?'' He asked. ''All the time, you'd reject to help people and she had to do everything.''

''What are you talking about?'' Hannah narrowed her eyes.

''I've been here for a while. I know it because I have seen it.'' He replied. Hannah gulped. ''Nightmarionne and his friends have decided to make you their new host and I can help you if you want. But you'll have to do the bulk of the work.''

''But, aren't they some sort of friends of those Nightmares who hang out with Kyra?'' Hannah asked.

 _''No, we aren't… heheheh…''_

Hannah felt chills running down her spine as she heard a sinister voice talking to her.

''Wh-what are you?!'' she turned around, but there was nothing behind her.

''They're Nightmares. Well, they were once my Nightmares… then your mum's, then your sister's, then yours…'' the boy replied.

''My mum?'' Hannah stared at him. ''What does this have to do with my mum? I thought Kyra was the one who started it.''

''Not really…'' He shook his head. ''But if you want to find out more, you'll have to embrace them… Don't be afraid, as they feed on fear.''

He slowly disappeared.

''He-hey! Wait!'' Hannah yelled, running to him, but stopped as he vanished. The room became darker and the shadows surrounded her. ''N-no! Don't leave me like this! HEEEEELP!''

What she heard was just a sinister laughter.

 **xXx**

 _Now this is Genocide_

 _The monster inside_

 _The voices in your head_

 _They're telling you to_

 _Wash away_

 _The crimson stains_

 _To leave us all for dead_

''Agh!''

Hannah opened her eyes, realizing she was in her bed. It was all just a dream. A nightmare, to be precise. She sighed.

''I hate my life.''

She stood up, stretching her leg. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was still sore. She planned to go down, eat something, then go for a little walk. She walked over to the closet, taking out her clothes. While changing them, she thought about what the boy said.

While she wasn't sure what all this was about, nor did she understand the true nature of what Kyra was doing, she saw the Nightmares and she knew that they've been keeping Kyra awake, but she felt that was her problem, even though she would help her out (they were family after all). At first, she believed this was all a cruel joke when she got them, but now… she was their host. She had no idea what she was supposed to do about them.

He said she mustn't fear them… but they were freaking her out. Even now, she could feel their presence. She tried to ignore them, but the cold air made it clear that she wasn't alone.

She lowered her arms, clenching her fists.

 _Now you're just a monster_

He… he was here for much longer than she thought. He knew their mother…

Hannah stared at her reflection in the mirror. A black finger appeared on her shoulder. She froze.

''We will have a lot of fun, won't we?''

Hannah quickly turned around, staring at a grinning Nightmarionne.

''Leave me alone!'' she screamed at him.

''Why should we? After all, you're afraid. And if you're afraid, we'll keep on coming.'' Nightmarionne said.

''Just leave!'' Hannah screamed at him. Nightmarionne chuckled as he faded away.

 _I know a way that you can cut every last tie_

 _The friends you've made_

 _How could you watch all of them die?_

Hannah breathed shallowly, feeling her heart beating fast. Was this what happened to Kyra? She wondered how the hell did her younger sister manage to survive this without going mad. How could she deal with this without being afraid?

Indeed, she had no idea how to deal with it. And if she seeks Kyra's help…

 _''And what was that about telling Kyra to take care of things? All the time, you'd reject to help people and she had to do everything.''_

 _And every world that you destroy_

 _Will burn as you planned_

 _And in the end_

 _They're gonna fall and_

 _Fall to your hand_

She really hated her family heritage. But she also hated the feeling of being helpless. On one side, she tried to maintain a seemingly normal life, but on the other side, she knew that trying to maintain such a life was futile. She was a Ravenhearts after all. A Messenger. She tried to avoid it as long as possible and she was jealous when she saw her mother and grandmother praising Kyra for keeping on with their little tradition. She threw fits every time, without a reason. She tried to rebel against her grandmother, but that would always end up in a yelling contest.

All in all, she was a failure. She felt she did deserve it.

 _I see your mind_

 _Now It's slipping faster_

 _Kill or be killed_

 _The only thing that matters_

 _Across the land_

 _All of their ashes scatter_

She sighed as she went down to the kitchen. While Nightmare Chica has made some sandwiches for them, the Freddles were annoying the hell out of the rest. While Hannah still felt insecure around them, she slowly had to get used to it that they will stay.

''Hey, is Kyra up?'' she asked casually.

''She went to the supermarket. We're out of bread…'' Nightmare Chica said, looking at the sandwiches. ''And pretty much everything else… at least out of those ingredients you can put into a sandwich.''

''Okay, okay… And gran Becky?'' Hannah asked.

''She went out.'' Nightmare said, reading some newspaper. ''Dunno where.''

''Okay, I guess.'' Hannah muttered.

''Are you going somewhere?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''Just for a walk.'' She replied.

''I think you should first eat something.'' Nightmare Chica presented her the plate with the sandwiches. ''At least, take one.''

Hannah reluctantly complied.

''Are you okay?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

 _Who's the monster now?_

''No, I'm not.'' Hannah replied, glaring at them. She then walked out.

''Did we do somethin' wrong?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''I think that Nightmarionne had his fingers in it.'' Nightmare said.

''Can't we do something about it?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''Honestly… I don't know.'' Nightmare muttered.

 **xXx**

 _Now this is Genocide_

 _The monster inside_

 _The voices in your head_

 _They're telling you to_

 _Wash away_

 _The crimson stains_

 _To leave us all for dead_

Hannah put on her ear-plugs, listening to some really loud music. She had to clear her head somehow and shutting herself out from the real world did the trick. While yes, she hated her family heritage, she still was aware how it goes. The fact that that boy told her that the Nightmares have been haunting her mother made her wonder just how long they've been here.

And why did they become active now?

She knew that, for a ghost to move around, they had to become attached to something or someone. She had a feeling her mother did something why made the ghost attached to her and stay at her home. But, what did happen?

It had something to do with that place and it's Animatronics. Didn't her grandmother mentioned once that she did visit the place when she was younger? Well, it actually served as an explanation to where she got all those plush toys from.

But, those toys were the Nightmares…

Hannah's eyes widened.

''Just… what did actually happen?''

 **xXx**

 _No one told you there's no going back_

 _For once you attack_

 _There's no way to prevent_

 _Every single drop of blood you spill_

 _Will stain_

 _It's real_

 _For death is permanent_

''Hmmm…'' Kyra carried a red basket while scanning the shelves for the ketchup. ''Where was it?''

She found it on the far end, half-walking, half-running to it as she suddenly bumped into somebody.

''Ugh, sorry…'' she told the person, just giving them a quick glance before she grabbed the ketchup and went to the next aisle.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling creeped out. She slightly remembered that the person she bumped in was an adult male with a baseball cap and a dark green jacket. The cap was covering his eyes. She turned around, but he was gone. She then shrugged, taking out the list of groceries from her basket, as she found a small crumbled piece of paper in it. She blinked, wondering how this thing landed in her basket. Curious, she opened it and read it.

 _You're just a monster_

Her eyes widened in terror. She froze.

 _And now you're just a monster_

Terrified out of her mind, she looked frantically around, searching for the man. But he was long gone.

Still, _he_ found her.

 _And I can see it in your smile_

 _And in your eyes_

 _There's no compassion_

 _No there's nothing left inside_

 _Over and over_

 _No you're never satisfied_

 _Made your decision_

Kyra took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was gone now. He came here just to leave her a message. A disturbing message. She looked at it again.

 _I know that there are people you hate. Don't you think the world would be prettier if they were gone? Right, Kyrie? But don't worry. While mama failed, papa's gonna watch over you. You'll be safe._

Nobody, nobody but her family called her Kyrie. Not even her friends or the Animatronics knew about that nickname.

Kyra crumbled the paper, putting it into her pocket and taking a deep breath.

So… she had an overprotective father?

At least, this confirmed that, yes, everyone in her family was a nut-case.

 **xXx**

 _Now you're gonna have a bad time_

 _I see your mind_

 _Now It's slipping faster_

 _Kill or be killed_

Plushtrap could sense it. Even though Kyra didn't show it, he felt that something was wrong.

''Is something wrong?'' Kyra asked him as she entered the car. Plushtrap simply stared back with his eyes narrowed. Kyra rolled her eyes. ''What is it now?''

Plushtrap crossed his arms, tilting his head and looked at her in a questioning manner.

''I'm fine, Plush.'' Kyra replied off-handedly. ''No need to worry about me. Perhaps you should be worried more about yourself.''

Plushtrap gave her a confused look, but then his eyes widened. He then gave her a _You wouldn't dare!_ look.

''I won't tell them about your and the Freddles' antics yesterday, don't worry.'' Kyra grinned slyly. ''Just trust me. Everything is fine.''

Plushtrap didn't feel like she was completely right, but he didn't push the issue. He really didn't want to get into trouble for his and the Freddles' prank.

He still was suspicious though.

 **xXx**

 _The only thing that matters_

 _Across the land_

 _All of their ashes scatter_

 _Who's the monster now?_

 _''Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak.''_

''Already seen, already know.'' Puppet muttered.

It was night at Fazbear's and they were listening to the tape Kyra has brought. The most part of the group were gathered around the table where the recorder was. Springtrap, as usual, was leaned against the wall, a bit away from the group.

''You are aware that those are training tapes and not somebody leaving an apocalyptic message.'' Springtrap said.

''So?''

Springtrap groaned in annoyance.

 _Now this is Genocide_

 _The monster inside_

 _The voices in your head_

 _They're telling you to_

 _Wash away_

 _The crimson stains_

 _To leave us all for dead_

 _''Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose.''_

''Aw, maan, those are a lot of rules.'' BB said.

''You haven't heard the best part.'' Springtrap gave a dark grin.

 _''In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience.''_

''What in the world is this about?!'' Chica asked in disbelief.

''And what do you think the Safe Room was for?'' Springtrap asked. ''Yet another evidence how little the management cared about their employees.''

''And ye were one of 'em.'' Foxy pointed out.

''Just to give you a little insight of how insane the place was.'' Springtrap said in a dark voice. ''The sister location wasn't better either.''

Even if they were robots, they could feel the chills crawling down their metallic spines.

 _No one told you there's no going back_

 _For once you attack_

 _There's no way to prevent_

 _Every single drop of blood you spill_

 _Will stain_

 _It's real_

 _For death is permanent_

''What about the sister location?'' Chica asked.

''Ehh… I don't really remember.'' Springtrap said. ''Although, I'm surprised you know so little about it.''

''We also had and still have amnesia, just like you.'' Freddy said. ''Not to mention, we've been focusing on something else.''

''Whatever.'' Springtrap shrugged.

 _''As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

 _You're just a monster_

''Those Safe Rooms…'' Springtrap muttered. ''No Animatronic could enter or leave them. Unless they got dragged inside. Or lured.''

 _And now you're just a monster_

''What do you mean?'' Freddy asked.

 _And now you're just a monster_

''This is gonna bring painful memories back for both of us, but considering Puppet over there is still nagging about getting more information…'' Springtrap looked over to the Animatronic in question. ''…I guess you'd like to hear more about it.''

''You mean how you, as a human, died?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Yes.'' Springtrap said. ''After all, somebody here is slowly getting driven crazy by the vague answers.''

Puppet groaned, while Springtrap grinned.

''Eh, I'm still getting confused by this whole human-ghost-Animatronic thing.'' Toy Chica said, leaning her head on the table. ''It makes me dizzy.''

 _I should have known_

''At least you don't have to be the one who lives with that truth. Day by day.''

 _What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday_

 _Left in that disgrace_

 _With blinding anger, can only whimper_

Toy Chica sat upright as Springtrap put his arms on the table, staring at her. He was dead serious. He has been forgiven, but he was still troubled. Still, he kept most of it beneath the surface.

''Then, what did ye do?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Well, like our dead friend just said, there's a room. Invisible to Animatronics and to security guards, only known to those who had to handle the spring-lock suits at some point.'' Springtrap said. ''Including me.''

 _Time runs too fast_

 _As much as I wish to cry, there's no tears I feel_

 _But there is no waste_

 _Damaged body fits my dirty soul perfectly_

The group held their breaths, listening carefully. It was pretty rare for Springtrap to come clean like this unless forced or snarking.

''It also was a perfect hiding place for somebody who wanted to dismantle some annoying robots.'' Springtrap added. ''It was so ridiculously easy. Hide, make some noise and wait… You couldn't come inside since it's not programmed into your AI.''

''Yeah, but now we can go there.'' Toy Bonnie said. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

''The situation is now different, Toy Bonnie.'' He said. ''Also, you were at the time in the boxs for Animatronic parts.''

Toy Bonnie gulped.

 _No color_

 _No sorrow_

 _I'm no more_

 _In this trap_

''Then I simply got out, hit you a couple of times and turned you into scrap, ready to be taken away to the junkyard.'' Springtrap said.

''Why did you even return?'' Freddy narrowed his eyes.

''There's something called paranoia. As well as those tiny voices in your head. Right, Kyra?'' Springtrap glanced over at her. ''When you cannot let the past go.''

''Uhm,…'' Kyra nodded, but was a bit confused.

''Perhaps it was even a mixture of paranoia _and_ guilt. But who'd know.'' Springtrap shrugged.

''You would.'' Mangle said.

''I wasn't sarcastic about that. I'm serious.'' Springtrap said. ''Honestly, I didn't know to this day what the hell drove me to come back there. I still did.''

In a small pause, the 'bots looked at each other, thinking about his words.

''Anyway…'' Springtrap shook his head. ''Being the idiot I was, once I figured out those kids have now been freed, I ran into the room and basically broke all the rules Phone Guy listed. Ran through a pool of water, since the place was leaking, put on the suit, stood up, laughed for no reason and moved around then got maimed. But I gotta say, they looked pretty _damn_ happy about it, if it comforts you.''

''Why did you even do that then? Doesn't make any sense.'' Bonnie said.

''There's something called panic attack. You don't think, you just act.'' Springtrap replied.

 _My sweet curse_

 _My universe_

 _Perfect punishment_

 _My spring-trap_

 _The time to stop_

 _But I will keep going_

 _No more grief_

 _(I should have known)_

 _And no future_

 _The story is finished_

 _(What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday)_

 _I won't lie_

 _I'm not sorry_

 _(Left in that disgrace)_

 _Now my mind belongs to_

 _(With blinding anger, can only whimper)_

 _Hell_

''Altough, I am surprised you're saying nothing against the fact that I basically dismantled you four.'' Springtrap said, pointing at Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy.

''What happened, happened. There's no really a point in arguing about that.'' Freddy said.

''I guess I shouldn't then describe to you what it felt like when you get iron-maiden'd by it.'' Springtrap said. ''Kyra had to go through almost the same.''

''All I can say is that it wasn't pleasant.'' Kyra replied. She still remembered the horrible pain she felt, the pain the kids forced on her. It was as if her body was being ripped apart.

''Pretty horrifying.'' Springtrap nodded.

''And nobody should be surprised that you ended up as a horror attraction.'' Nightmare said.

''Yeah…'' Springtrap glanced at the window, seeing his own reflection. ''I was supposed to be sealed away, forever. All the terrors and the past, all hidden.''

''Obviously, somebody didn't like that idea.'' Goldie said.

''That's how fans function.'' Kyra said. There were a couple of smiles in the crowd.

They were happy that they weren't forgotten.

Springtrap still stared through the window, lost in his own thoughts.

''Springs?''

Kyra called him out. He didn't react.

''It's starting to rain.'' He said calmly.

''Really?'' Freddy got up, tilting his head.

After the first few drops, a heavy rain-shower started. Followed by thundering.

''Way to ruin the night.'' Toy Chica muttered.

''I just hope the power won't turn off.'' Kyra said.

''Well, we can basically light up the room and you have a flashlight, so it won't be much of a problem.'' Bonnie said.

''Yep.'' Kyra said, gripping her flashlight.

''Uuuuu, pretty shiny flashlight! Can I hold it?'' BB asked.

''No.'' Kyra cut him off. The Freddles and Plushtrap (who was being held by Kyra) chuckled, while Balloon Boy gave them a glare.

''So, wanna play another round of UNO?'' Toy Bonnie asked. While several agreed, some didn't feel like it.

Springtrap was still staring through the window, not responding.

''Springs, what's wrong?'' Kyra askd him.

''I don't know. I just have… a feeling.'' He sighed, still staring at the window.

''Like, something's not right?'' Freddy joined them.

''Yes.'' Springtrap said. ''But that's not the only thing.''

 _No place to go_

 _Through circulations of empty years I used to_

 _Think it wasn't true_

 _A bit of justice, led them to paradise_

''Then what is it?'' Freddy asked.

''I dunno how to say it… but I feel like I should go back to Fazbear's Fright.'' Springtrap said.

''I thought we have already talked it out?'' Freddy said.

''Yeah, but obviously, this ain't a horror attraction, so I don't really serve any purpose here.'' Springtrap said, glancing at Freddy, then looked back, still staring through the window.

''Perhaps not.'' Kyra said. ''But it would actually be cool if this place gets additional room for some small horror attraction.''

Springtrap glanced at her, while Plushtrap (who was being held by Kyra) growled in agreement.

''Seriously?'' Puppet joined them. ''You want to bring the horrors back?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Nightmare also joined them. ''This is more of a horror attraction than whatever place you visited in that amusement park. And the horrors still ain't over, so it's not like they're trying to bring them back.''

''Whatever,…'' Puppet shook his head. ''Anyways, why are you staring through the window? There's nothing out there. Just rain and darkness.''

 ** _My sweet curse_**

 ** _My universe_**

 ** _Perfect punishment_**

 ** _My spring-trap_**

 ** _The time to stop_**

 ** _But I will keep going_**

''And something else.'' Springtrap muttered. Kyra, Plushtrap, Freddy, Puppet and Nightmare also payed close attention.

Suddenly, lighting illuminated the sky.

A figure stood in the rain.

Staring at them.

''Knew it.'' Springtrap muttered, grinning. ''He hasn't stopped watching us.''

In the next moment, when the lightning illuminated the sky again, the figure was gone.

 _No more grief_

 ** _(I should have known)_**

 _And no future_

 _The story is finished_

 ** _(What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday)_**

 _I won't lie_

 _I'm not sorry_

 ** _(Left in that disgrace)_**

 _Now my mind belongs to_

 ** _(With blinding anger, can only whimper)_**

 ** _Hell_**


	48. Bad Dream

First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long! As you know, school's a b?tch and college is an even bigger b?tch. And the exam week is coming and will last till the end of this month and due the busy week, I decided to take some time today to write another chapter. :D

As you all already noticed, yes, the horror is back and this entire story is slowly shifting to the next Act (two more chapters too go folks!), Act 6, which is the shortest and probably the bloodiest since the one with the children torturing Kyra. A good deal of answers for the previous questions is in this chapter and I'm pretty sure you're all eager to finally know what's the deal.

 **GlidosDemonios:** I guess we'll have to wait for the future chapters to find out about that. ;3

 **springtrap fan:** It's William Afton, not Vincent this time.

 **Like said, this is going spiraling downwards and considering one comment about Our Little Horror Story, when I started to write Game Over, I decided to write a fic which will top the ending of OLHS without being too similar and being even creepier (OLHS was a bittersweet tearjearker, this one should keep the creepiness even after the end).**

Songs are: **Bad Dream** by **VideoGameRapBattles ft. Trickywi** , **Lost in the Echo** by **Linkin Park** and **Lockdown** by **Sharax.**

 **Now, I have a question: _does Kyra at the end of the chapter remind you of anything?_**

 **Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

 **Night 47: Bad Dream**

 _You'll stay alive, no need to cry_

 _Baby please come to me_

 _It's only a bad dream_

 _This, son, I vow, they can't hurt you now_

 _So please come back to me,_

 ** _It's only a Bad Dream_**

 **xXxXx**

The moment the creep disappeared, the robots scattered around to check every corner, every inch of the restaurant, making sure every door, every window, every crack, was secured and locked. Kyra wanted to help, but she was simply told to stay where she was, with Chica, Mangle, Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, the Freddles and Plushtrap guarding her. It was for her own safety, which annoyed her.

''How in the world did he figure out where you are?'' Chica asked, shaking her head. Cakey gave her a puzzled look. ''This is pretty bad.''

''Considering he probably watched us at Fazbear's Fright, he probably put two and two together.'' Kyra sighed. She winced when it thundered.

''This is still pretty disturbing.'' Mangle said. ''Not only does he know where your house is, he also kept ane ye on you the whole time. He knows where you work.''

''I think she should be more worried about the fact he actually knows where she lives.'' Toy Chica narrowed her eyes, with Muffin sqeaking along. ''I wonder just how long did he actually stalk her.''

''Gu-uys, I'm also here.'' Kyra waved. ''I know the situation is pretty disturbing, especially after seeing him right outside the pizzeria, but I am a bit annoyed that everyone went instantly terminator mode while I have to sit here and am not allowed to move.''

''It's for your best.'' Chica told her. ''Also, we'd gladly join the rest in order to find him and tear him apart.''

''Woa, where did the _we're not gonna kill people_ attitude go?'' Kyra asked.

''It vanished the moment the Mockingbird guy appeared.'' Mangle said. Kyra rolled her eyes.

Plushtrap gave her a suspicious look. He felt like she was hiding something. However, he decided to not make a fuss about it. He knew that Kyra would eventually reveal what's been bugging her the entire day. More importantly, he wanted to know why she behaved so strange.

''Don't give us that look.'' Toy Chica lowered her eye-lids. ''You're in quite trouble, so you better leave it to us to do the job. After all, we're here to help you.''

Kyra simply pouted.

 **XXx**

''Front entrance is locked and double locked.'' Bonnie said as he checked the door again. He was in a team with Toy Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy and Goldie.

''Do you think we should perhaps put a chair beneath it?'' Goldie asked.

Cue Nightmare Freddy face-palming.

''As if that would help.'' He told Goldie.

''Hey, it's just a suggestion.'' Goldie shrugged. ''No need to get angry.''

''Guys, quarreling won't help us now.'' Toy Freddy said, lowering his eye-lids and crossing his arms on his chest. ''There's a maniac outside. Let's focus on that for a change.''

''Just to remind you, we **are** focusing on that.'' Goldie replied. ''I simply suggested to put a chair beneath the knob…''

''But it doesn't make any sense!'' Nightmare Freddy shook his head.

''It's a _joke_!'' Goldie suddenly snapped back. ''And it's not my fault that you don't get it!''

Nightmare Freddy glared at him, with Golden Freddy staring back in the same manner.

''Oh, brother….'' Nightmare Foxy sighed, supporting his head with his hook and shaking it.

''Hey, quit the fight!'' Toy Freddy stepped in between them. Despite the fact the other two towered over him, they did listen and step back. ''We still have a couple of rooms to check, don't forget about that!''

''But…''

''Just shut up!''

Nightmare Freddy and Goldie backed off as Toy Freddy snapped at them. The usually calm and distanced Toy Animatronic was pretty annoyed now.

''Woa… the last time I saw him like this was when Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy dropped hot cheese and he slipped on it.'' Bonnie told Nightmare Foxy.

''Ouch…'' Nightmare Foxy muttered. He looked down the hall, his orange eyes glowing. ''Do ye think it'd be a good idea to light dis place up?''

''Huh?'' Bonnie gave him a confused look.

''I meant to turn on the lights.'' Nightmare Foxy said in a deadpan tone.

''Sure, but why?'' Bonnie asked.

''I have a lotta experience with the use of darkness. Ye never know what hides there.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

The lightning from the outside illuminated his face as he narrowed his eyes.

After all, a lot of things lurk in the dark.

 **XXx**

''AGH!''

''…Seriously?''

Springtrap rolled his eyes in annoyance as he saw Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy suddenly hugging each other in comfort due the thundering startling both of them.

''You make a cute couple.''

It took a beat for the two to figure out what he meant and both let go of each other, a bit disgusted.

''For your information, it sounded like a bomb exploding above us!'' Toy Bonnie yelled back angrily.

''Yeah!'' Balloon Boy was equally angry.

Both were ignored by Springtrap.

''Hey, pay ATTENTION!''

''Guys, calm down.'' Freddy said.

''I don't think playing peacemaker will help the situation.'' Nightmare Bonnie leaned against a wall.

Suddenly, it thundered again. Nightmare Bonnie's ears twitched.

''How long is this gonna go on?'' he muttered. A few minutes later, it thundered again.

''Well, hopefully the storm did cause the guy to leave.'' Freddy muttered.

''Well, I hope it won't cause a black-out.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''What's up?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked. ''Afraid of the dark?''

''No, I'm not!'' Toy Bonnie growled, much to BB's amusement as the latter chuckled. Toy Bonnie shot him a glare. ''Shut up!''

''And you're not?'' Freddy rose an eyebrow, eyeing Nightmare Bonnie.

''Duh! I'm living in the dark.'' Nightmare Bonnie replied.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker.

''What the hell?!''

Nightmare Bonnie hissed as the lights suddenly turned off.

 **xXx**

''Just what we needed.'' Nightmare Fredbear said sarcastically. He was with Nightmare, Puppet and Foxy. ''A black-out.''

The Animatronics' eyes were glowing in the darkness, Puppet's being just two little dots.

''And tha' should be… like a problem?'' Foxy asked. ''It's not like we can't see.''

''I believe the main problem is that we can't tell for sure what exactly caused the power go out.'' Nightmare Fredbear said. ''The storm… or something else.''

''Or someone else…'' Puppet muttered.

''Exactly my point.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Let's check the box where the power switch is.'' Foxy said, frowning. ''This place IS supposed to be locked up.''

''Then let's hope it was the storm which turned the power off.'' Nightmare said.

 **xXx**

''It's there.'' Puppet pointed down a narrow corridor at a door.

The four stepped in front of it, staring at it.

''Errrr… what are waiting for?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''No idea.'' Puppet shrugged. ''Well, let's get inside.''

Nobody moved.

''Ow, com'n! I'm goin' in!'' Foxy growled in annoyance, opening the door widely.

It was a small room and it was dark inside. As Foxy stepped in, the light from his eyes illuminated the levers and switches.

''Damn ye all to hell, we have a rat inside!'' Foxy told the other three. ''Somebody has tampered with the switches!''

The other three exchanged _Oh, crap!_ looks. Meanwhile, Foxy turned the lights on.

Now they saw what they missed.

''Why is the floor wet?'' Nightmare Fredbear pointed at it.

The trail of water, which looked more like somebody soaked in water passed and the water dripped down on the floor, led back to another room. They also noticed muddy boot prints.

Curiously, the trail was only a two-way, going from one room to the power room and back. Puppet went to the room to which they led and grabbed the door handle, a bit reluctant.

They had no idea what was waiting behind it.

''Well, here we go.''

He pushed the door, opening it wide.

The room was covered in darkness and hosted several boxes with some props. There was a lone window at the end of it.

And it was shattered.

The wind was howling and rain was dripping, creating a pool of water on the floor, there also being glass around it. Otherwise, everything seemed to be normal.

''How come we didn't hear it shatter?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked aloud as they stared at the mess.

''Perhaps he broke it when we heard the thunder to cover it.'' Foxy suggested.

''I agree with you.'' Nightmare went to the window, looking out.

He squinted his eyes, but couldn't see much. There was nothing there.

 **xXx**

''Have you found anything?'' Chica asked.

''No. The place is secure.'' Freddy said.

''The only thing what actually happened was those two getting scared by a little thunder.'' Springtrap pointed at Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy.

''We didn't!'' The two protested.

''We have a problem here!''

Everyone turned to Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Foxy and Puppet as they got in the room.

''The dude was here and he turned the power off!'' Foxy said.

''What?! But… everything's supposed to be locked.'' Mangle expressed disbelief.

''He broke a window to get in.'' Puppet said.

''So you want to say he's here?'' Balloon Boy's eyes, usually wide, only grew wider (if that's possible).

''No.'' Nightmare muttered, shaking his head. ''There were muddy prints, but they only led to the power room and nowhere else.''

''Just how could he slip past us?'' Bonnie was shocked.

''Could you guys now calm down?'' Kyra asked. She looked rather apathetic. ''He's gone already.''

''We just wanted to make it sure that Mr. Mockingbird won't come inside.'' Toy Freddy said. ''But he did! And speaking of which, what's up with your attitude?''

''Yeah, you don't really seem to be scared or worried about the fact that the guy who tried to kill you is nearby.'' Toy Bonnie added. ''And that he broke inside while we were on guard.''

''…'' Kyra looked down.

''You've been hiding something from us.'' Springtrap said, looking at Kyra. ''Okay, what happened this time?''

''I…'' Kyra shifted her eyes away from everyone, refusing to make any direct eye contact. ''I think I know who the Mr. Mockingbird dude is.''

''Really?! WHO?'' Toy Chica asked.

''My dad.'' Kyra shrugged.

 **''YOUR _WHAT?!''_**

''It would explain why every ghost I encountered here, spare the Bite Kid, hates me. I'm the daughter of a serial killer.'' Kyra said calmly, looking back at them, as if she was talking about the weather.

They all (even Springtrap) were speechless.

''Wait a sec – where did you get that idea?'' Toy Bonnie asked. ''This has to be a joke.''

''Nope.'' Kyra shook her head. ''It makes sense, since he obviously has some fixation on me. Even before the incident where he broke into my house, I saw him a couple of times when I was younger.''

''You did? But why didn't you tell us?'' Puppet asked.

''I thought it was some sort of dream.'' Kyra said. ''Now I'm pretty sure it was real.''

''Okay, but why would he kill other people if he's fixed on you?'' Freddy asked.

''Coz he's some sort of psycho?'' Springtrap suggested. ''But even then, considering he hadn't been caught for a long time means that he knows what he's doing. And that requires nerves of steel.''

Balloon Boy chuckled at the last part, but shut up as both Puppet and Springtrap gave him a _Shut up!_ glare.

''Any idea how long he might have been watching you?'' Puppet asked.

''Probably since my birth.'' Kyra said. ''Hannah told me that he stalked mum for quite a while before disappearing.''

''Did she gave you Mr. Mockingbird's name?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Yeah. It's Jack Miller.'' Kyra said.

''Then you should better report it to the cops.'' Nightmare Chica said.

''Report what? That a dead guy wants to kill me?'' Kyra replied. ''They wouldn't believe me.''

''What do you mean?'' Mangle asked.

''After Hannah told me about it, I searched for more information about him. According to what I found, he died in an incident years ago. He acted as a psychatrist, working for the police, and made psychological profiles of criminals and was supposed to negotiate with a guy who had a bomb inside his house. The bomb exploded when he entered the house against the orders. The dude who made it died, but my dad's body has never been found.'' Kyra said.

''So, he faked his own death.'' Nightmare concluded.

''I'm not sure. This is all pretty shady. But I'm sure about one thing – he was never going to kill me.'' Kyra took a paper out of her pocket, giving it to Springtrap, who read it aloud.

 _''I know that there are people you hate. Don't you think the world would be prettier if they were gone? Right, Kyrie? But don't worry. While mama failed, papa's gonna watch over you. You'll be safe.''_

''Woa, that's pretty messed up.'' Foxy said.

''Considering he worked for the cops, that would mean that he knows how to avoid them and kill people without leaving any evidence.'' Springtrap muttered, placing his hand under his chin as he thought for a bit. ''The only question is, why? If he's focused on you, why would he kill others? That doesn't really make sense.''

''Hey, Detective Trap, we have another things to worry about.'' Puppet said. ''He's still out there and he's after Kyra. There's no reason to question his motives since we know what he wants.''

''Believe me, it would be a good idea to find out more about his motives.'' Springtrap replied. He looked at Kyra. ''Do your sister or grandmother know more about him?''

''Hannah told me what she knew. And gran Becky won't tell me anything.'' Kyra said. ''I wish I could talk to mum, she sure-''

Her eyes widened as she realized something. She then lowered her head, grinning slyly. Plushtrap looked at her, quite worried.

''So, that's why she decided to do it.'' She muttered.

''Do what?'' Goldie asked.

''When mum decided to pull off the murder-suicide, she was constantly looking at the rear-mirror, as if she was afraid of what was behind us. I also looked back and saw a car being dangerously close to us. The windows were tinted, but I bet it was him.'' Kyra said.

''So, basically, he killed your mum.'' Chica said. ''By returning for you.''

''Yes.'' Kyra nodded slightly.

''Another question…''

''There he goes again.'' Puppet sighed.

''Why would he interact with you after 18 years?'' Springtrap asked. ''You said you saw him a couple of times, but he didn't do anything. What was he waiting for?''

''I don't know.'' Kyra said.

''Well, you also added that he's some sort of psychatrist. I kinda wonder if he decided to test his own mental stability by stalking and killing people.'' Springtrap continued.

''Now you're babbling nonsense.'' Puppet interrupted him. ''Why the heck are you so determined to figure out how this guy's mind works?''

''Simply because.'' Springtrap calmly replied. ''Personal reasons.''

Puppet was confused.

''Of course you wouldn't understand.'' Springtrap muttered. ''What I also wonder is why he would break in to turn the power off?''

''To scare us?'' Toy Bonnie said, with everyone giving him a wierd look. ''Well, it worked. Now everyone's upset!''

Kyra gave him an apathetic look.

She then silently walked away to the office room.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Chica called out for her. ''You should stay here so we can keep an eye on you! What if he returns?!''

''…''

Dead silence. The next thing they heard was the metalic doors at the office being shut down.

''What's her problem?'' Toy Chica wondered. Mangle rolled her eyes.

''As if it isn't obvious.'' She looked at Toy Chica.

''Yeah I know, but there's no reason to act so rude.'' Toy Chica pointed at where the office was.

''We should leave her alone. For now.'' Nightmare said. ''Just stay on alert.''

The group slowly departed. Only Plushtrap remained, sitting on the table and looking at the hallways with a worried expression on his face.

He then sighed.

 **xXx**

''No… no…'' Hannah muttered as she went through the boxes in the attic.

It was past noon and even though Hannah saw the Nightmares, Plushtrap and Kyra, they seemed to completely avoid her. Kyra especially looked like she was drained off any emotion. Hannah was worried about her, but didn't do anything as she figured that she had a hard night and was just moody. The Nightmares didn't talk to her at all and she ignored them.

The Halloween Nightmares however…

 _(yeah) (yo)_

 **''HE-HE-HE-HEH!''**

 _You were that foundation_

 _Never gonna be another one, no._

 _I followed, so taken_

 _So conditioned I could never let go_

 _Then sorrow, then sickness_

 _Then the shock when you flip it on me_

 _So hollow, so vicious_

 _So afraid I couldn't let myself see_

Hannah felt shivers crawling down her spine. There was a cold air around her. Even though she knew they'd appear, even though she KNEW IT, they still would catch her surprised and creeped out…

''Just move it!'' She yelled.

Her yell seemed to have startled Nightmare Balloon Boy for a sec, but he kept on laughing. Hannah gave her best to ignore him.

''Watcha lookin' for?''

She heard a raspy voice, with the owner of it appearing behind her. She gave her best not to freak out this time as she felt Nightmarionne's finger trailing down her back.

BANG!

The Nightmare Animatronic suddenly flew back when Hannah turned around and hitting him with a large book she took out of the box.

''Thank the Lord you're in your material state.'' Hannah gave him a sly grin. She then frowned. ''Now get the hell out, it's starting to get crowdy here.''

''Why you-?!'' Nightmarionne growled.

''Get a life.'' Hannah replied, turning back to the box. She grinned to herself, while Nightmarionne still glared at her from the back. ''Ah, found it.''

She muttered, looking at a black old shabby notebook.

''So?'' Nightmarionne was still behind her, now rubbing his head. ''It's just an old notebook.''

''And you're still an idiot.'' Hannah replied. She stood up and went down to her room.

Nightmare BB and Nightmarionne exchanged looks, with the former laughing at the latter who glared back and then both disappeared.

 _That I could never be held_

 _Back or up no, I'll hold myself_

 _Check the rep, yep you know mine well_

 _Forget the rest let them know my hell_

 _There and back yet my soul ain't sell_

 _Kept respect up,the best they fell,_

 _Let the rest be the tale they tell_

 _That I was there saying…_

Hannah sat at her table in her room, going through the notebook.

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''Hey…''

''YO, ANSWER!''

Hannah did her best to ignore the Jack-o-Nightmares Bonnie and Chica, who were looming over her, exchanging ''Hey's''. Until Nightmare Mangle yelled.

''Leave me alone! I'm busy and I don't have time to be creeped out now!'' Hannah turned around, yelling back at them.

''Then what are you doing?'' Nightmare Mangle asked.

''Trying to figure out how to get rid of you.'' Hannah replied sarcastically. ''Now leave me alone.''

''Oh, and what would you do if I… say, rip this notebook?'' Nightmarionne suddenly took away Hannah's notebook, holding it between his fingers.

''You wouldn't dare.'' Hannah growled, standing up.

''I do.'' Nightmarionne gave her a toothy grin.

BAM!

 _In these promises broken_

 _Deep below_

 _Each word gets lost in the echo_

 _So one last lie I can see through_

 _This time I finally let you_

 _Go, go, go._

This time, it was a dictionary which flew at Nightmarionne's head, knocking him out. Hannah grabbed the notebook.

''I think we need to burn all the books.'' Nightmare BB muttered. ''On the other hand: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!''

He laughed, pointing at Nightmarionne, who just glared back, his dignity lost.

''I liked her more when she didn't fight back.'' Jack-O-Chica said. Jack-O-Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle nodded in agreement.

''Sorry, but you'll now have to live with it.'' Hannah replied, flipping through the notebook. ''AHA!''

''Aha-what?'' Nightmare Mangle asked.

 _Test my will, test my heart_

 _Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up_

 _Y'all go hard, I go smart_

 _How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?_

 _I've seen that frustration_

 _Been crossed and lost and told „No"_

 _And I've come back unshaken_

 _Let down and lived and let go_

Hannah ignored her in favor for reading the page.

''So that's how… Interesting… KNEW IT!'' she sat on her bed, reading the book eagerily.

The Nightmares looked at each other, still confused.

''Who would've said…'' Hannah muttered to herself, completely ignoring them.

''What is it?'' Nightmarionne hissed.

''Why should I tell you?'' Hannah replied. Nightmarionne wanted to say something, but stopped as he realized Hannah really had no reason to tell him what she knew.

''Well, we're your Nightmares…''

''For whom I never asked for…''

''…''

Silence.

''Then we'll make you.''

Hannah shot him a glare.

''…..''

 _So you can let it be known_

 _I don't hold back, I hold my own_

 _I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned_

 _I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone_

 _I can't fall back, I came too far_

 _Hold myself up and love my scars_

 _Let the bells ring wherever they are_

 _'Cause I was there saying..._

''What are you reading?''

The previous host of the Nightmares suddenly appeared.

''I think I know what you were trying to tell me the other day.'' Hannah said.

''Really?'' his eyes widened.

''Kyra isn't the only one who knows how to solve such stuff. I may not be good as her, but I'm not stupid.'' Hannah said.  
''Especially since you're having it easier.'' The boy replied. He then looked at the Nightmares. ''At least, I'm not a vengenful spirit.''

''Thanks for that.'' Hannah said. ''And my mum's diary.''

''Wait, you were searching for your mother's diary?'' Jack-O-Chica asked. ''Why?''

''Something which is a habit of every Messenger is that you usually keep notes about the ghosts you have encountered. Those are my mum's from when she was younger.'' Hannah said.

''And what is it saying?'' Nightmare Mangle tilted her head.

Hannah and the boy looked at each other.

 _In these promises broken_

 _Deep below_

 _Each word gets lost in the echo_

 _So one last lie I can see through_

 _This time I finally let you go!_

 _Go, go, go._

''I'm not going to tell you.'' Hannah shook her head.

''Why not?!'' Nightmarionne yelled at her, quite frustrated.

''Unless you stop creeping on me.'' Hannah gave a firm look. The Nightmares laughed.

''Are you serious?'' Jack-O-Bonnie said while laughing.

''Dead serious.'' Hannah was still frowning, giving them a death glare.

''Dead? Perhaps we could arrange something…'' Nightmarionne said.

''Do something and I swear you'll see stuff flying!'' Hannah growled.

This made the latter back away.

 _No, you can tell 'em all now_

 _I don't back up, I don't back down_

 _I don't fold up, and I don't bow_

 _I don't roll over, don't know how_

 _I don't care where the enemies are_

 _Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard_

 _Won't forget how I got this far_

 _For every time saying…_

Hannah looked at the notebook. She and Kyra weren't the first ones who encountered the Nightmares. Although…

''Hey, how much do you guys remember?'' Hannah asked.

''What?'' Nightmarionne said flatly.

''I mean, do you remember anything what happened years ago or…?'' Hannah asked.

''Nope. Would it scare you if we did?'' Nightmare BB asked.

''No.'' Hannah shook her head.

''This conversation is pointless.'' Nightmare Mangle said.

''Indeed.'' Hannah said, closing the notebook. ''Perhaps I should ask your friends if they remember anything.''

''I doubt that.'' Jack-O-Bonnie said. ''Also, we and those lunatics – we're not friends!''

''Yeah!'' Jack-O-Chica and Nightmare Mangle nodded.

 _In these promises broken_

 _Deep below_

 _Each word gets lost in the echo_

 _So one last lie I can see through_

 _This time I finally let you_

 _Go, go, go. (Go, go, go)_

 _Go. go, go. (Go, go, go)_

''And why not?'' Hannah asked. ''You're basically the same.''

''No we're not. They have abandoned everything what it means to be a Nightmare.'' Nightmarionne said. ''That is, scaring others into sumbmission.''

''Yeah, but as much as I figured out, they're now allowed to exist without that rule needed and they don't look disappointed about it.'' Hannah said. ''Besides, who would've said that dreams became reality.''

''We.'' Nightmarionne said. ''Your _nightmares_ are reality.''

''Again, you're not my nightmares, but his.'' Hannah pointed at the ghost boy next to her. ''You're just switching hosts.''

''And what are you gonna do about it?'' Nightmarionne asked.

''I know how to handle bad dreams.'' Hannah smirked, much to the former's annoyance.

 **xXx**

 _''Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the Sister Location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

''And again that Sister Location.'' Bonnie muttered. ''I really wonder what's SO special about it.''

''Well, you heard what the guy said. There were multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures and somebody probably died. Like always.'' Goldie said.

''I wonder whom he meant when he talked about the technician and the classic suits.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Well, I give up!''

Chica yelled in frustration. The Animatronics, who were all gathered in small groups in the dining area, looked at her.

''She just won't come out.'' Chica said. ''I tried to talk to her, but she's refusing. She's completely ignoring me.''

''Not completely.'' Foxy pointed at the camera which moved briefly.

''Whatever, I simply can't figure out what's wrong with her.'' Chica said.

''Obviously, she's not in mood to talk.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''She wasn't in mood to talk the whole day.'' Nightmare Freddy said, eyeing Nightmare Bonnie.

It was again night and Kyra brought the tape to the Animatronics, but instantly left for the office. She was pretty quiet and when talking, she answered with simple _Yes_ and _No_ answers. Toy Chica and Chica tried to bribe her with cupcakes and pizza, but she didn't come out and instead shut the door in their faces.

''Really, I never saw her being rude like that.'' Toy Chica said, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head slightly.

''And how would you feel if you just found out your father is a serial killer?'' Springtrap emerged from the shadows.

''Dunno, how about you telling us?'' Toy Chica replied.

''Can't you just get it into your tiny bird Animatronic brain: that guy is messing with everyone's minds, especially her's!'' Springtrap growled. ''Also, if you forgot, the kids were basically saying that Kyra's gonna be just like her old man.''

''But that would never happen.'' Bonnie stated, grinning. His smile faded due the lack of response. ''Right?''

The Animatronics looked at each other with questioning looks.

 **''Right?''**

They then looked at the camera, at the very person who was watching them.

 **xXx**

 _''I had a dream, where something came to life. Mechanical parts cold, trapped inside this unfortunate soul. I took the fall that no one would take. Corridors are locked, the doors are shut, sometimes I'd see your face.''_

Kyra had a dull expression on her face, quietly singing to herself. Her baseball cap covered her emotionless eyes.

She just stared at the camera.

 _''I thought them strangers bent to play pretend. Fun's only a game till someone breaks the rules and lets them in. And when the lights go out this is the end. Now we're in this blackout, and when the lights go-''_

The camera went blank.


	49. Middle Of A Nightmare

Sorry for the chapter being so short, but Act 5 is ending in the next chapter, starting the dreaded Act 6, making you question just how well do you know the characters.

 **GOLDIEBBLIKEABOS:** Yes, I've read it the first time.

Now, like said, this chapter is shorter and consists of some thoughts and a flashback. Honestly, I think that this fic is now a mix of FNaF, the stories I've read on Let's Not Meet, Ghost Whisperer, Corpse Party and Yandere Simulator. No, really.

Songs are **Middle of a Nightmare** by **NemRaps** (a FNaF 3 song), **Whimper** by **Kaito** (also FNaF 3) and **Hide and Seek** by **Lizz Robinett** (apparently an english cover for another song which I couldn't figure out; I found the song while watching a Yandere Simulator AMV/slideshow).

Enjoy!

 **EDIT:** **Just check Scott's friggin' website. Speculations have it that it's Ennard. Damn it Scott, you took the scariness to a completely new level! It's just awesome!**

* * *

 **Night 48: Middle of a Nightmare**

 _Somethings wrong, I... think these things are alive_

 _But that can't be right, they're playin trick on my eyes_

 _So tonight I... gotta try to survive_

 _Till 5:59, then everything will be fine..._

 _Everything will be fine, everything is all right_

 _I'm in the Middle of a Nightmare_

 _I'm in the Middle of a Nightmare_

 _Everything will be fine, everything is alright_

 _It's almost 5:59, and everything will be fine_

 **xXxXx**

 _''Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

 **xXx**

 _I should have known_

Click… click… click…

 _What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday_

Click… click… click…

 _Left in that disgrace_

Click… click… click…

 _With blinding anger, can only whimper_

Click… click… SNAP!

 **xXx**

 _Time runs too fast_

 _As much as I wish to cry, there's no tears I feel_

 _But there is no waste_

 _Damaged body fits my dirty soul perfectly_

 **xXx**

Springtrap stared at his reflection. He was in front of an old, broken arcade inside the Safe Room, staring at the screen. Nobody really bothered to repair it. Whatever… the fun was over anyway.

 _No color_

 _No sorrow_

 _I'm no more_

 _In this trap_

The atmosphere darkened. During the day, it was all fun and giggles. During the night, however, nobody was laughing. Instead, it had been decided that it would be good to set up patrols through the hallways in case Jack decides to return. Kyra wasn't really in for it, as she felt that they don't need to be that upset about everything. Even if he returns, he's out for her. Nobody was really listening to her and believed it was up to them to ensure her safety.

When they asked Springtrap about his opinion on this, he just walked away.

 _My sweet curse_

 _My universe_

 _Perfect punishment_

 _My spring-trap_

He knew they wanted the best, but the girl was completely apathetic to their pleas and their suggestions. It was awkward for them to talk to her and she was simply replying in short sentences, obviously not caring a bit about it. Springtrap wondered if this was because of her family issues.

It sure was, but it perhaps wasn't the only thing.

 _The time to stop_

 _But I will keep going_

 _No more grief_

 _(I should have known)_

Also, if the Animatronics go on a patrol again, it will probably end up like the last time, 30 years ago. Every one was a complete failure and the only reason they succeeded is because he was a dumbass and let himself to be captured. Even though Springtrap didn't know Kyra's father, he knew that Jack wouldn't be as dumb as he was. After all, he managed to break into the building and it was just to freak them out. A psychological torture for them, but it still set them off and they swore they won't let another killer walk around.

Why didn't Springtrap answer their question about patroling the place?

They would fail, again.

 _And no future_

 _The story is finished_

 _(What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday)_

 _I won't lie_

While they focused on his capture (with Kyra simply going with it), Springtrap wondered what his motive was. Killing his daughter probably wasn't, despite the fact he did kill other people. But why did he kill them? And why in a such gruesome fashion? After all, all the victims Springtrap saw were eye-less. Was there something in their eyes which made him snap?

Considering he was also a killer, Springtrap tried to use his own knowledge to figure out what the heck Jack wants. He felt a simple void, which he wanted to fill. Hearing those pesky children scream was sure satisfying.

 _I'm not sorry_

 _(Left in that disgrace)_

 _Now my mind belongs to_

 _(With blinding anger, can only whimper)_

 _Hell_

Hearing his own bones being crushed, his flesh being torn apart, his bloody gushing out from his body as the holes formed numerous fountains, wasn't what he wanted. He did acknowledge he deserved it as he slowly started to possess this Animatronic body, making some good use of it. He could've gone on a killing spree again and nobody really would've suspected him. He could've once more destroy the other Animatronics and escape this place.

Yet, he didn't.

Springtrap grinned. Kyra said her father was studying the minds of criminals. He wondered what the Mockingbird guy would say about his own twisted mind. That he's a psycho? A sociopath? A zombie who should be resting in pieces?

Whatever.

 _No place to go_

Click… click… click…

 _Through circulations of empty years I used to_

Click… click… click…

 _Think it wasn't true_

Click… click… _SNAP!_

 _A bit of justice, led them to paradise_

 _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

 _My sweet curse_

 _My universe_

 _Perfect punishment_

 _My spring-trap_

Those clicking noises… The wires digging deeper into his flesh, twisting it till it was unrecognizable. The cries, the surges of pain shooting through his body…

 _''Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base.''_

Phone Guy's voice echoed in his head. Ah, yes, the _reason_ why they even made those rooms…

 _The time to stop_

 _But I will keep going_

 _No more grief_

 _(I should have known)_

It was supposed to be his tomb. Forever.

 _''Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_

Springtrap smiled. He was nothing like them.

 _And no future_

 _The story is finished_

 _(What's not forgiven, will give them freedom someday)_

 _I won't lie_

Everyone had a dark side. He discovered his. The Animatronics had a little history of… ahem, incidents… The children showed their true faces. Even Kyra, whom they thought of as a family member. Hinting that she was similar to her father, despite everyone denying it. When being asked about it, she told everyone she wasn't.

She didn't believe it, but everyone was hoping, holding on it. Except for him.

 _I'm not sorry_

 _(Left in that disgrace)_

 _Now my mind belongs to_

 _(With blinding anger, can only whimper)_

 ** _Hell_**

Just how long will it take till they get a proof?

 **xXx**

 _Ding Dong! I know you can hear me_

 _Open up that door_

 _I only want to play a little_

As she slowly walked though the house, the floor creaked beneath her feet. She turned around, excpecting for something to pop up. But there wasn't anyone here. The house was abandoned for years. Or so… People were saying how it's past was quite tragic, but they moved on.

However, there were others, who couldn't move on.

 _Ding Dong! You can't keep me waiting,_

 _It's already too late for you to try and run away_

 _I see you through that window_

She got a call for help and she accepted. She liked to help people, especially due her upbringing. Her mother always told her how she should be honoured to be part of this tradition. Many people will be grateful. The caller sounded like a little, sad boy. Saying he was broken and he needed to be fixed.

She accepted. She didn't know how deeply she'd regret it.

 _Our eyes have met together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

The feel of dread slowly crawled down her spine as she moved around. It was dead in the night. The shadows were creating strange faces, mocking her. She should be at home, tucked in her warm bed, asleep. The feeling of horror wouldn't fade away. She knew this place was filled with negative energy. One wrong move, and she would end up dead.

Still, if she makes her mother proud, it would be worth it.

 _Ding Dong! Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

He said it would just be a little game and that she didn't have to worry. All she needed to do is to find his toys. It was a bit like a game of Hide and Seek. She was the one who needed to seek. Though, the creaking floors made her neck hair stand up. She wanted to run, to forget. She couldn't. She passed a hallway, noticing some tall object covered in a sheet. She pulled the sheet down, curious about it.

It revealed a grandfather's clock. Surprisingly it was still working.

 _Ding Dong! Where is it you've gone to, do you think you won_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps, bumping loudly through the hallways_

Ding, dong, ding, dong…

The eerie sound the clock made almost caused Theresa to run away. She felt like she was being watched. Indeed, something was lurking in the dark. She stared at it. Two beady eyes were looking back. Theresa held her breath.

The eyes disappeared, followed by a flash of purple and gold.

She moved on, reaching a room. A dusty bedroom.

Inside were plush toys: a bear with a top hat, a chick with a cupcake, a bunny with a bow-tie and a fox _without_ a head. It was next to it. Somebody tore the head off.

She has been told to take them with her.

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

Solve this mystery, he said. Or you'll be trapped inside this nightmare.

Dear Lord, why did she accept?

She quickly grabbed them, packing them into her backpack.

Cold sweat beads appeared on her forehead. She knew she was being watched. Ever since she entered this house.

Was she even the seeker? Or was she supposed to hide?

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

A shadow moved.

Theresa almost let out a shriek as she saw something sitting in front of the open door. She calmed down once she realized it was just a greenish-golden bunny with sharp teeth, staring at her with his beady eyes.

She still felt creeped out as she grabbed it. She felt like the spring-loaded toy bunny was following every of her movements.

Still, he said she'd be safe. She was holding onto his word.

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

The floorboards creaked as she slowly made her way back to where the old grandfather's clock was. She looked around, still feeling like she was being watched. She was sure that somebody was here.

Somebody with no good intentions.

 _Knock Knock! I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

She didn't like this game. However, her curiosity wasn't satisfied. She walked into another room. This was as dusty as the previous one, but colored pink. Looked almost like a girl's room. She looked down, spotting something beneath the old bed. It looked like mangled wires.

Was it another toy that she was supposed to pick up?

 _Knock Knock! I'm inside your room now_

 _Where is it you've hid_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

Just as she reached for it, she heard steps. Those were heavy, followed by loud breathing. Somebody was coming. Her heart started racing.

What did he say? That she might get trapped inside this nightmare forever if they find her?

But he would hold his promise, right? Right?!

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed, but you're not here_

 _I wonder, could you be inside the closet_

She pressed against the door. She could hear the heavy breathing. She gripped her flashlight in fear.

Whoever they were, they were coming closer! They would soon open the door.

Theresa looked frantically around, searching for a hiding spot, but the only place where she could hide was a closet.

So she did, turning off her flashlight.

 _Ding Dong! Now I found you_

 _Ding Dong! You were hiding here (now you're in)_

 _Ding Dong! Finally found you, dear (now you're in)_

The door opened, creaking again. Somebody… Something stepped inside, closing the door. It was huge.

Theresa's eyes widened as she covered her mouth to not scream. That being was huge, covered in tattered black fur. It's belly showed something which looked like a wired mouth. It had sharp claws. Even with the yellow top hat and bow-tie, it still looked monstrous.

Then it looked at her.

 _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're in)_

 _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_

''Found you…''

A loud scream echoed through the night.

 ** _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're in)_**

 ** _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_**


	50. The Main Attraction

Thanks for the reviews people! Now, this is the last chapter of Act 5, the next one is the beginning of Act 6 (which'll be the shortest).

Anyways, for the **FNaF News** , there's gonna be like two more books (perhaps a third?, it's a trilogy after all!), one in 2017 and one in 2018. YAY! :3 Also, it's YOUNG ADULT oriented, not child book.

Also, it seems Typhoon Cinema _(the guys who're stealing FNaF videos on YouTube from other people to make profit of it) _are in a war with the fans. Don't let them win!

Anyways, to credit the songs: **Just Gold** by **MandoPony** and **Hide And Seak** by **Lizz Robinett** (lyrics updated).

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make a quick transition to the next Act.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 49: The Main Attraction**

 ** _You are the main attraction!_**

 ** _Your story must be told._**

 _You are a chain reaction!_

 _That never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold_

 _Some bots are just distractions_

 _Some bots are just gold_

 **xXxXx**

''Why'd you call us?'' Nightmare asked Hannah, eyeing the Halloween Nightmares suspiciously.

''Because there's something I need to tell you.'' Hannah said. ''This might surprise you.''

''I kinda doubt that.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

It was evening and Hannah, the Nightmares, the Bite Victim and Plushtrap were down at the living room. It was kinda surprising everyone managed to fit there.

''You see, I've been researching something after finally deciding to accept my so called ''call''.'' Hannah made quotation marks.

Cue laughter. Hannah gave them a questioning look.

''Anyways, what I wanted to say is…''

They started to laugh again. Hannah frowned.

''Ahem, I wanted to…''

Now everyone burst out laughing.

Hannah turned furiously around, only to find Jack-O-Bonnie mimicking her movements.

''Stop it!''

''What? I didn't do anything.'' Jack-O-Bonnie replied.

''Idiot.'' Hannah muttered. She turned back. ''Anyways…''

''Haven't ye said that you hate being a Messenger?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Were you even listening? I said I accepted my call.'' Hannah replied, quite annoyed.

''You made quotation marks. Does that count?'' Nightmare Mangle asked.

''Actually, that's a good question.'' The Bite Kid agreed.

''Ugh, whatever! What I wanted to say is that the reason you Nightmares and Plushtrap are here is the fact that my mother brought you here!'' Hannah finally snapped.

 **''WHAT?!''**

''She's telling the truth guys.'' The Bite Kid said.

Basically, everyone looked at him, then at Hannah, expecting an explanation.

''My mum wrote in her diary how she got a request to go to his house…'' she pointed at the boy. ''… to collect several toy plushies. Which are basically you guys, as well as Plushtrap. She even recorded that she got attacked by a nightmarish black bear before fainting. However, she woke up, only to find a black teddy bear plushie on the floor.''

''Ugh…'' Nightmare shuffled.

''That's how you came here.'' Hannah said.

''And why don't we remember anything?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''It's partially my fault. I asked Theresa to help me to move on. I mean, I was told I'd get help, but I don't remember if it ever came.'' The kid answered. ''However, she also had to deal with you guys, as you were hellbent on giving everyone nightmares.''

The Nightmares looked at each other nervously.

''That drove her crazy. Different than Kyra or I, she wasn't ready for this kind of stress. She even wrote she'd rather die than deal with this anymore.'' Hannah added. ''So she threw all the plushies into the attic.''

''And I kept away from her, which also rendered you guys in-active, as you still need a living host to exist.'' The Bite Kid added.

''That explains a lot.'' Jack-o-Chica said.

''Well, except for Plushtrap. For obvious reasons.'' The kid looked at Plushtrap, who just shrugged. ''At least, you tried to help.''

Plushtrap nodded.

''As well as why my mum was always so snappy. Even though it was somewhat over, the damage was done.'' Hannah said, turning to the boy. ''She was also sorry she couldn't help you.''

''Not her fault.'' He shrugged.

''Then Kyra came and you already know the rest.'' Hannah placed a hand on her hip and lifted the notebook. ''However, since she has already done more than needed, I'll take over from here.''

''Well, if you insist on us staying…'' Nightmarionne gave her a creepy grin, with Hannah glaring back.

''Just shut up.'' She hissed. ''I don't care anymore what you are, but I have figured out how to keep you material long enough to beat you up.''

''Burn!'' Nightmare BB laughed, but stopped once Nightmarionne glared at him.

''Besides, I want to relieve Kyra of the burden… not that I'm saying that you are a burden.'' Hannah quickly added the last one after seeing their expressions. ''Okay, not all are.''

Cue to the Halloween Nightmares glaring at her.

''Well, she isn't feeling well.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Really? I didn't notice.'' Hannah blinked.

''Have ye even seen her?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

Hannah shook her head.

''I guess I was too into this quest, but when I did, she looked to fine to me.'' She said.

''She…'' Nightmare Freddy tried to say something, but Nightmare cut him off.

''She's fine. Just lost in her own world.'' He said.

''As always.'' Hannah sighed.

Nightmare simply nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Kyra the previous night.

 **xXx**

 _Ding Dong! I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

''Stop assuming that I'm like him.'' Kyra growled.

She was sitting in the chair at the office, staring blankly at the monitor. The camera was broken and there was only static.

''I wasn't saying anything like that.'' Nightmare said. Only he and Plushtrap were inside.

''Then stop implying it.'' Kyra replied.

''I'm not implying it either.'' Nightmare coldly replied.

''Whatever. I just don't want to talk about it.'' Kyra turned her back to both of them.

 _Ding Dong! You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late for you to try and run away_

 _I see you through the window_

Plushtrap and Nightmare looked at each other, both being clearly worried. Plushtrap climbed up onto the table, trying to get her attention.

''Leave me alone.'' Kyra muttered. Plushtrap refused and kept on.

''I SAID LEAVE!''

The spring-lock bunny fell off the table as Kyra suddenly stood up, screaming at them. They stared at her in surprise and shock, while she merely glared back.

''Get out.'' She hissed.

They listened.

 **xXx**

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

''Perhaps I should check on her.'' Hannah said.

''No.'' Nightmare shook his head.

''Why not? Is she hiding something?'' Hannah asked.

''Yeah, are you guys hiding something?'' Nightmarionne interruped.

''Shut up.'' Hannah glared at him. Nightmarionne withdrew, noticing Nightmare BB laughing. He whacked him on the head, with the latter protesting, but was ignored.

 _Ding Dong! Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

Hannah simply strolled past Nightmare, giving him a suspicious look. She didn't bother asking questions. She just wanted to talk to her sister.

''Bad idea.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Why?'' Nightmare Mangle asked.

''Eh… it's complicated.'' Nightmare Bonnie scratched the back of his head with his clawed hands. Meanwhile, Hannah knocked on the door of Kyra's room.

''Kyrie? May I come in?''

No answer.

 _Ding Dong! Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun_

Hannah walked inside. All she saw was Kyra hugging a pillow and staring blankly in front of her.

''Hey, Kyrie, 'sup?'' Hannah cheerfully greeted her.

Kyra shoot her a death glare.

''Somebody's grumpy today.'' Hannah muttered and sat on the bed.

''Leave me alone.'' Kyra said, frowning.

''What's wrong?'' Hannah put on a serious expression.

''Leave me alone.'' Kyra replied again, this time in a more aggressive manner.

''Hey, young lady, you won't speak with me in that tone!'' Hannah told her.

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

Kyra threw her pillow at her, jumping on her feet.

''This is the last time I've repeated it: Leave. Me. ALONE!'' The last word sounded practically like a scream.

Hannah stood up as well. She was angry.

''What is wrong with you? All I wanted to know is how you feel, nothing else!'' she said.

''Well, I'm not fine, if that's what you wanted to hear. Now scram!'' Kyra pointed at the door, expecting Hannah to leave. ''I don't need you, nor your wisecracks!''

''I'm not wisecracking…'' Hannah pouted.

''Whatever!'' Kyra left instead.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

''Hey, where are you going?!''

''OUT!''

All Hannah heard was an angry yell.

''I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE! I HAVE ENOUGH OF EVERYTHING!'' Kyra screamed like a madman.

Not even the Nightmares dared to say anything when she stormed past them.

Hannah came down, staring at the Nightmares, waiting for an explanation.

''Like said, she's fine.'' Nightmare muttered quietly, his voice cracking up.

It was a lie he wanted to believe.

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

Kyra raced over to the shed where her grandfather used to tinker. All she wanted is to be alone. Why couldn't they understand it? She didn't want to talk with anyone about her ''daddy issues''. She didn't want to be part of this anymore.

She bit her lip, clenching her fists.

''Kyra!''

 _Knock Knock! I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

She heard Hannah calling out for her. She frowned, grabbing a torchlight and ran out of the shed and into the woods.

She didn't want to confront her big sister. She couldn't.

Once she felt she was away enough, she turned on the flashlight. She couldn't hear Hannah anymore.

''Good.'' She muttered.

 _Knock Knock! I'm inside your room now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of Hide and Seek's about to end_

She walked through the woods. It was a calm night, the clouds floating past the moon, hiding it from time to time. She felt on edge, looking around. She knew this forest and knew where to hide, but at the same time, she felt exposed.

Just like some sort of attraction or whatever. She hated that feeling.

She felt better when she was operating from behind the scenes. She really couldn't stand the spotlight.

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed, but you're not there_

 _I wonder, could you be inside the closet?_

 _Crunch._

Kyra turned around as she heared a twig breaking. She lashed her flashlight.

''Is anyone here?'' she asked.

No response.

The clouds covered the moon.

Kyra listened for any sounds. She knew she wasn't alone.

 _Ding Dong! I have found you_

 _Ding Dong! You were hiding here (now you're it)_

 _Ding Dong! Finally found you, dear (now you're it)_

Her eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her.

Suddenly, she felt somebody grabbing her from behind, inhaling the sharp scent of the cloth which was put over her mouth. Her torchlight fell on the ground.

When the moon came out, all that was there was a black figure dragging away her, seemingly lifeless, body.

 ** _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're it)_**

 ** _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_**


	51. Dear Sister

**Warning!**

Welcome to Act 6. If you're faint-hearted, please don't continue reading till I post chapter 57, Night 56, which is the start of Act 7. This is, by the way, the shortest Act in the story. I'm warning you: it contains psychological torture and gore (but mostly psychological torture).

 **If you agree with the terms, please proceed reading.**

 **wes27:** I don't really want to repeat the OLHS fiasco.

I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except for the fact that the songs are **Dear Brother** by **DAGames** (a song which always sends me crying) and **The Desolate Hope** by **MiatriSs** (a fan song for the game The Desolate Hope).

I kinda suggest you to read the chapter while playing either of the songs.

I guess I should say enjoy... right?

I'm sorry if this is short.

* * *

 **Night 50: Dear Sister**

 _Dear brother, can you hear my calls,_

 _My cries from outside the halls?_

 _The monsters inside me haunt my lasting dreams,_

 _A curse that always bleeds_

 _In my dying breath I repeat your name_

 _I can see your figures in this haunted game._

 ** _I sleep knowing you were standing by..._**

 _…_

 _I remember all those times we spent,_

 _The mind that I bent with my masks_

 _I could hear you shout the words so dear:_

 _''Just let me out of here!''_

 _But alas, I couldn't heal your broken shards_

 _I had stolen the one thing close to your heart._

 ** _Now you die knowing I... Was standing by..._**

 **xXxXx**

''Kyra? Kyra!''

Hannah wandered around the woods, lashing with her flashlight.

''Kyraaaaaaaaaa?!''

She was growing more and more frustrated and worried. Her sister had to be somewhere here, right? She shivered as she looked around. Other than Kyra, she really didn't like to roam around the forest behind their house, especially alone.

''Kyraaaa?! Kyra!'' she yelled.

Her sister had to be near. Hannah wondered what made her so angry. She knew that Kyra would act a bit odd at times, but this was news to her. Why was she so upset? Did Hannah do something wrong? Did the Animatronics mess up something? Had she a fight with her friends?

Hannah didn't know. All she wanted now is to find her sister and go home and talk to her. She felt bad that she ignored her the whole time and wanted to apologize.

''Kyra?''

Hannah found a black flashlight on the ground. It was still on, but there was no one around.

''Kyra?'' Hannah looked around, wondering if her sister was near. ''Kyra, this isn't funny! Stop the prank and let's go home! Kyra?''

Her heart started to beat faster. Why wasn't Kyra answering?

''Kyra?! Stop it! This is not funny! Kyra? Are you there?! Kyra! Kyra!?''

No answer. Only the wind blowing through the crowns of the trees. Hannah's eyes widened as she frantically looked around.

''Kyra?! Kyra! Kyra, answer me! Kyra!''

What did her grandma say… people tend to disappear in this forest…

''Kyra! KYRA!'' Hannah was practically screaming. ''KYRA!''

…and never appear again…

''KYRA! **KYRAAAA!** ''

Hannah's panicking scream only echoed through the dark forest. There was no answer. Tears started to stream down her eyes as she realized one thing.

''K-kyrie…''

Her sister was gone.

 **xXx**

 _You will never_

 _Receive this message_

 _It will roam the stars long after we're all gone_

 _No one'll remember us_

 _But maybe you should know_

 _Was I successful, my little one?_

''Did you…''

Nightmare Chica shut her beak once she saw Hannah's tired, tear-filled expression.

''She's gone.'' Nightmare muttered.

''Wh-what happened?'' Hannah asked, the volume of her voice rising. ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! **WHY DID SHE GO?!** ''

Not even Nightmarionne and his team dared to mock Hannah. The girl looked like she was in a state of shock. She was mad, upset, worried, tired and livid. Her feelings mixed into one bomb which just exploded.

''Where is she?!'' Hannah growled, glaring at Nightmare. ''Tell me where she is or I'll make sure you will not exist anymore!''

She was serious. Even if they were Nightmares, seeing Hannah this livid was a nightmare for them. Not to mention Kyra's disappearance.

However, Nightmare didn't lose it and decided to simply tell her everything.

''I believe her and your father took her. He seemed to have been contacting her somehow.''

Hannah's eyes widened, anger replaced by fear. She fell on the ground.

 _We were forgotten here so much time ago._

 _Years like a grains of sand – too fast or maybe too slow?_

 _We have no rest, well, ton of thanks for that joke._

 _Maybe we fell asleep for never awoke (awoke)._

''N-no… It can't be. He's dead! He's supposed to be dead! Out of our lives!'' Hannah yelled. Plushtrap who had the note Kyra received the other day handed it to her. Hannah read it. ''Oh, God… why?!''

''We…''

''WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!'' Hannah screamed again.

''Calm down!'' Jack-O-Chica yelled at her. ''Could somebody fill us in?''

''Believe me, this really isn't the situation for such questions… Besides, had YOU pay attention, you'd know what's going on!'' Nightmare Bonnie said, pointing accusingly at the Halloween Nightmares.

Hannah ignored them, grabbing her phone. The first thing which came to her mind was calling the cops.

 _''911, what is your emergency?''_

''H-hello, m-my sister was kidnapped!'' Hannah said in a shaking voice.

 _''Miss, what happened?''_

''My sister was kidnapped by Jack Miller. He worked for the local police as a psychatrist and profiler. Please, you need to do something!''

Short silence. She heard somebody typing on the computer.

 _''Miss, are you sure? Jack Miller is dead. He died 18 years ago.''_ The lady said. _''Have you even seen the kidnapping?''_

''N-no, but…'' Hannah whimpered.

 _''What were you doing before your sister disappeared? How old is she?''_

''18. We had a quarrel.'' Hannah bit her lip.

 _''Are you sure she didn't just leave to clear her head?''_

Hannah felt tears streaming down her cheek. They didn't believe her.

 _''Please, don't prank us anymore. I wish you a good night.''_

''No…''

 _Uncontrolled situation._

 _Zero chances for salvation._

 _Tons of years in aberration._

 _Pointless effort to creation._

 _Unacceptable condition_

 _For performing of the mission._

 _Thirty years we're awaited._

 _Tell me, why we were created?_

''They didn't believe it.'' Nightmare Foxy muttered.

''Are all cops here like idiots?!'' Nightmare Fredbear growled.

Hannah felt hopless.

''Why? Why… why did he come back? I thought he was gone. Gran Becky said he wouldn't return anymore…'' Hannah bit her lip. Blood appeared on her lip.

She felt hopless and desperate. She stood up and glared at them.

''Why didn't she tell me he's back?! WHY?!'' Hannah's voice was shaking.

She was _begging_ them for an answer.

''We… we don't know. She told us to keep quiet about it.'' Nightmare Freddy admitted.

''Seriously? You thought that keeping quiet about it would make the situation better?'' Nightmarionne asked in a mocking manner.

''SHUT UP!'' Hannah screamed at Nightmarionne who promptly backed off, suddenly scared of her. Hannah looked at Nightmare. ''I'm listening.''

''She didn't want to share it because she felt bad about nobody telling her the truth earlier.'' Nightmare continued. ''She decided to take matter in her own hands.''

Plushtrap, who was standing next to him, nodded. He then handed her a flier.

'' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''_ Hannah stared at the flier as if she was looking at an alien. ''You want me to go there?''

Plushtrap nodded.

''She's been pretty secretive the past days. Perhaps it would be good that the guys at the pizzeria also know about it. It might be helpful.'' Nightmare added.

Hannah nodded. She felt so helpless she'd accept anything, any answer, any lead to the questions: where was Kyra?

 **XXx**

 _Can't wait._

 _Gonna hate._

 _No more reason to complicate._

 _That can't be too late_

 _'Cause our hope is desolate_

 _No memory._

 _Broken dream is our destiny._

 _A lot of time was spending._

''Damnit!''

Springtrap slammed his fist on the table, snapping everyone out of their stunned silence. Hannah had just got in, half-yelling, half-crying in desperation, telling them how Kyra was kidnapped by Jack. No hello, no introduction. What she got were just stares and shocked expressions.

It felt like the time stopped until Springtrap responded. That's when Hannah realized that they won't help her.

They can't help her.

''Who-whoa, what's goin' on?!'' Foxy asked.

Hannah realized that they still didn't understand the situation.

''My baby sister has been kidnapped by my deranged father! How's that for clarity?!'' Hannah yelled at him. Foxy backed off, surprised by her attitude.

''H-hey, calm down, will ye?'' He muttered.

''I'm not calming down! I want my sister back!'' Hannah yelled. She broke down crying. ''I-I-I promised…''

She broke into fits of uncontrollable sobs.

Everyone was silent, staring. They didn't know what to do. They had no idea how to handle the situation.

They tried to make sense of it.

Kyra… was gone?

 _No way._

 _No more fray._

 _Endless madness and decay._

 _Mind where we're astray._

 _Night is leaving for new day._

 _We're face to face_

 _With a mission fail_

 _'Cause there is no place_

 _For hopeless happy ending._

''What happened?'' Freddy asked Nightmare in the most quiet way he managed.

''She and Hannah had a fight, she snapped and ran into the forest. Hannah only found the flashlight, so we figured out he got kindapped by You-Know-Who.'' Nightmare then looked at Hannah.

''This… is not good.'' Toy Chica muttered.

''No, this is horrible! We need to do something!'' Chica told her and to everyone else. They all agreed on it.

''And what are you gonna do?''

A calm voice interruped their planning. They all stared back at Springtrap.

''You have no idea where she is. You cannot find her. You can't even go out of here.'' Springtrap told them. '' _What are you going to do?_ ''

''We won't just stand here doing nothing. There has to be a hint or something. I believe we can save her.'' Puppet said. ''We just need…''

''Need _what_?'' Springtrap growled.

Puppet shut up.

''That's what I thought.'' Springtrap frowned. ''You can't save her. You couldn't save _them_ either.''

 _We tried to save them, tried to find the way._

 _We built these simulations, waiting every day._

 _Fate has a sense of humor, but it's too bad:_

 _End of the Earth, Mankind's extinct and people are dead._

''Why are you bringing that up?'' Freddy asked, frowning.

''Because it's the truth. You were never heros. You'll never manage to save her.'' Springtrap said.

Those words hit them hard. The Animatronics felt rage. How dares he,… he who killed…

''No.'' Freddy replied firmly. ''We need to help her. We need to get her back. We need to save her.''

'' _You. Can't._ '' Springtrap glared at him.

''How can you say things like that?!'' Toy Bonnie yelled at him.

''Stop preaching false hope!'' Springtrap yelled at him. ''You all know it as much as I do. You can't do anything in this situation. You all pretended that everything was rainbows and sunshines, decieveing yourselves. Just continue, it's not like you were of any use.''

''Stop it!'' Mangle yelled at him.

''Why should I stop? I'm just saying the truth.'' Springtrap's eyes were glowing. ''I had some idea this would happen. This guy was probably stalking her for ages, knowing probably every bit of her routine. Once she snapped – boom – she was gone. Just like that. Besides, you already saw what happened. He got inside the restaurant without anyone knowing. The only reason you actually knew he was near was because **I** saw him. Either way, you wouldn't have know about his existence.''

 _Uncontrolled situation._

 _Zero chances for salvation._

 _Tons of years in aberration._

 _Pointless effort to creation._

 _Searching for the resolution._

 _Need for latest contribution._

 _No more power for resistance._

 _We'll have a rest in nonexistence._

Hannah meanwhile stopped crying, listening to Springtrap's rant. It was really a hopeless situation. She felt a part of her breaking. It weren't only the Animatronics, but she was also lying to herself, all the time.

''You're locked inside your little perfect world. News check: reality is ugly.'' Springtrap said. ''Kyra at least knew it.''

''What did she say?'' Hannah asked.

''What do you know? You refused to tell her the truth.'' Springtrap mocked her.

Hannah lowered her head, shaking. They all were.

They never realized that their world was a lie.

''After all, she did finish her job here.'' Springtrap added. ''She wasn't supposed to stay here anymore, which means you're not supposed to help her.''

''And what if we want to?'' Goldie asked.

''Again – YOU CAN'T.'' Springtrap said. ''Only Kyra can help herself.''

''What?'' Hannah stared at him.

''She's a smart kid. If she believed her old man wanted something else from her, then I'm pretty sure she was right.'' Springtrap replied. ''However, what _I_ am interested in is why her old man wants her? And what did he do so that even speaking about him was a crime in your family?''

''Why are you asking her that? She's already in a bad condition.'' Toy Freddy protested.

''Shut up!'' Springtrap growled. He then looked at Hannah, who was still shaking.

 _Can't wait._

 _Gonna hate._

 _No more reason to complicate._

 _That can't be too late_

 _'Cause our hope is desolate_

 _No memory._

 _Broken dream is our destiny._

 _A lot of time was spending._

''I…'' Hannah took a deep breath. What was the point of keeping it a secret? It won't bring her sister back after all. ''He abused me. Psychologically.''

''How?'' Springtrap asked.

''He said I was a bad girl, imperfect. He'd always yell at me if I did something the wrong way, but has never touched me, except the few times he slapped me for failing something. He said he was ashamed of me being his imperfect daughter. At some points, he would praise me, only to tell me it was some sort of experiment to see my reaction. I always would be lulled in that false sense of trust and then be broken again.''

''Okay… anything else?'' Springtrap asked, recieving several _What the hell are you doing?_ looks from the rest.

''He also abused my mum. Saying how she was sick and how she needed him. She believed it, every word of it. She told me she used him to get revenge on my over-controlling grandmother. Apparently, they married young. She just wanted revenge.'' Hannah paused. ''Although, she tried to protect me as much as she could from him, but she was a mess as much as I was. Torn between her defiance towards gran Becky and her attempt to protect me from my father. Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you're four years old and you're told you're sick in your head?''

''Probably not.'' Springtrap muttered.

''I hated him. I was afraid, but I hated him. I would cry every night. Some time at that age, I really began seeing ghosts, as every Messenger.'' Hannah muttered. ''I really believed it.''

''And Kyra? Why has he fixated on her?'' Springtrap asked.

Hannah stared at him.

 _Can't wait._

 _Gonna hate._

 _No more reason to complicate._

 _That can't be too late_

 _'Cause our hope is desolate_

 _No memory._

 _Broken dream is our destiny._

 _A lot of time was spending._

''I don't know. My mum finally got divorced when he left me in the forest behind our house for the entire night, just to see if I was smart enough to find my way out. He left.'' Hannah said. ''Then she found out she was pregnant with Kyra and he returned back. He claimed that Kyra would be his perfect little daughter. We couldn't do much against him as he had ties in the police and they would cover him. My grandparents were livid and grandpa threatened him a lot of times. Finally he left. But after Kyra's birth, he returned, saying he'll take custody of her. He threatened mum that he'll get her to the court and claim she was unstable go raise a child, with me being the prime example.''

Hannah clenched her fists, forming crescent marks on her palms.

''I dunno what happened. All I knew is that there was a big argument and that he left, claiming he'd get Kyra. He tried to kidnap her several times, but failed due to somebody always being inside, ready to beat him up.'' Hannah sighed. ''Then… he disappeared. We heard he died.''

She smiled.

''We had a literal celebration, after gran Becky made sure his ghost wasn't in this realm anymore.'' Hannah bit her already bloody lip. ''Kyra was so young… not even a year old. She didn't know of anything. And I promised my mum I'd always make sure she was safe. I didn't want her to go through the same. I tried to be the protective older sister, but she was quite stubborn.''

She looked at them.

 _No way._

 _No more fray._

 _Endless madness and decay._

 _Mind where we're astray._

 _Night is leaving for new day._

 _We're face to face_

 _With a mission fail_

 _'Cause there is no place_

 _For hopeless happy ending._

''Mum and gran Becky made me swear I'd never talk about him again, especially not in front of Kyra. Grandpa was against it, feeling it would be better that she knew what happened, but gran Becky had the main word. I tried to forget, but I'd wake up, having nightmares and would always run to her crib, making sure she was okay. Sometimes, I thought I'd see him in the forest, but I blew it off. He was dead, wasn't he? I shouldn't care.'' Hannah lower her head. ''I wish I did. I wish I did!''

''And from what she told me, you slowly grew apart.'' Springtrap muttered. ''And now he's back, to finally take her.''

His eyes glew.

''His beloved daughter.''

 **xXx**

 _You will never_

 _Receive this message_

 _It will roam the stars long after we're all gone_

 _No one'll remember us_

 _But maybe you should know_

 _Was I successful, my little one?_

''Ugh,…''

Kyra coughed, rubbing her nose. The sharp smell still remained. She realized the cloth was soaked in chloroform, which knocked her out.

''Eww… now what?'' she looked around the room.

She was sitting on a small bed. There were no windows, but a small air-vent. There were also two doors. One was coated in steel, while the other was wooden. It led to a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a shower. There was also small LED lamps above her head and she could change the strength of it. Well, at least she had light. She tried to look through the key-hole, but the room on the other side was dark.

 _You will never_

 _Receive this message_

She sighed.

She didn't panic at all, as she knew this would've happened some time. He was searching for her and now he got her. All she could do was to wait.

Suddenly, she heard steps. They were coming closer.

She quickly turned the lights off and hid in the corner, hoping she could somehow trick him.

The door knob juggled.

 _It will roam the stars long after we're all gone_

 _No one'll remember us_

She stared at the door as it slowly opened.

A figure came inside, staring at her, with a shiny object being reflected by the dim light from outside.

Kyra recognized it as a pocket switch-blade.

The figure grinned.

''Hi, Kyrie!''

 ** _But maybe you should know_**

 ** _Was I successful, my little one?_**


	52. A Stroke of Knife

Yeah, no gore here, but still, when you think about it... it's not pretty.

Anyways, this chapter will finally shine some light into the life of Kyra's father. I'm leaving it to you to connect the dots.

Sorry for it being so short. I think the title is quite obviously giving you a peak into what Jack's plans are.

Songs are **Not The End** by **Sayonara Maxwell ft. uThunder (FNaF3)** and **Rainbows In The Dark** by **Rockit Gaming ft. NemRaps (Rainbow Six Siege).** It's just got the atmosphere, but I believe the marked lyrics also carry their own story.

Enjoy! ;3

 **P.S.** I told ya I won't repeat the OLHS fiasco. Kyra's not Skylar. She's the opposite of what Skylar was.

* * *

 **Night 51: A Stroke of Knife…**

 _A stroke of knife - and kids are no more,_

 _Worthless cowards full of horror._

 _A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more,_

 _Those things aren't worth a dollar._

 _They sure want to have a peak at,_

 _What is hiding underneath that._

 _Oh, I sure do love my job here -_

 _No one will find out who murders!_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra glared at the figure in front of her. It was a man holding a pocket switch-blade. He was grinning.

''Hi, Kyrie!''

Kyra didn't reply. She just glared at him. He stepped inside, still smiling.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it blow_

''Do you know who I am?'' he asked, taking another step inside.

Kyra still glared silently at him, leaned against the cold wall.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it go_

''Kyra, I am your father.'' He said.

''No shit, Darth Vader!''

Kyra grinned in grim amusement. The situation was far from funny.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it blow_

Jack, however, seemed to be amused as well.

''I see you have inherited my sense of humor. That's nice.'' He said.

Kyra frowned.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it go_

''What do you want?'' she asked.

''Is that the tone you're addressing your father with?'' Jack frowned.

''Dunno. Do you have a certificate that you are my father?'' Kyra replied, grinnig slyly. ''Like a DNA test or something.''

 _Get in where you fit in_

 ** _This is not our decision_**

 ** _We goin' in and we killing_**

 _Better get in position_

''Ah, don't worry about that. Once I'm done, it'll be 100% clear that you ARE my little perfect daughter.'' Jack replied. He then threw the switch-blade to Kyra, turning on the lights.

Kyra caught it, but was blinded by the light. She squinted, staring at the knife, a bit confused.

She looked back at Jack.

 _Listen_

 _This is not a drill_

 ** _It's the real thing_**

 _Rainbow is here_

''Consider it as your gift. After all, I missed at least 18 of your birthdays. I didn't want to be such a sloppy father, so I bought you that.'' Jack shrugged. ''I bet you're happy that we'll be spending some father-daughter quality time.''

''Why me? Why not Hannah?'' Kyra asked.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Jack frowned.

''Oh, Hannah… Hannah isn't good enough. You are.''

Kyra glared at him.

 _This the real team six_

 _Scared of protocol_

 _How are we supposed to fall?_

 _Blow the doors_

''Now, now, don't give me that expression.'' Jack said. ''After all, you tend to give people second chances all the time. A pretty bad habit, I must add. But if it makes you happy, who am I to judge?''

Kyra still remained silent. Okay, the truth was, she avoided everyone to find out more about her dad. She didn't expect she'd get kidnapped by him. At least, it worked.

 _Run inside_

 _Clear the corners_

 _Hold the wall_

 _Cover me_

''Is something bothering you?'' Jack asked.

''You know, you could've just knock and tell me who you are instead of breaking in and trying to kidnap me.'' Kyra said.

''I know, but that old hag wouldn't let me.'' Jack replied. ''Neither your mother did.''

''So you got rid of her.'' Kyra said.

 ** _I'm going in_**

 _Look around and go right_

 _Nation is depending on us_

 ** _Put aside your own life_**

Jack's eyes sparkled.

''Ahem, so you figured it out. Great, now I don't have to explain it.'' He said in a cheerful manner.

''Well, I'd like an explanation.'' Kyra said.

''I guess wars over child custody have never been harder. She should've seen it coming.'' Jack shrugged.

Kyra actually agreed on that one. Theresa really should've seen it coming.

 _We've got to save them one by one_

 ** _You've gotta put aside your own life_**

 _We're rainbows underneath the sun_

Perhaps she could find out more.

''Gran Becky, mum, grandpa and Hannah never told me anything about you. Only that you're a despicable man whose name mustn't be mentioned.'' Kyra said. ''And that you're dead.''

Jack chuckled.

''Oh, really? You know, people in my profession know how to avoid being captured.'' Jack said. ''I must say, more than 20 years of training really makes you a master.''

''Should I ask?'' Kyra lowered her eye-lids. ''You've been murdering people even before mum met you.''

 ** _We live in the shadows_**

 _You'll hang in the gallows_

 _Waiting 'till the time is right_

 ** _And then we'll strike_**

''Such a smart girl. You have no idea how much I'm proud of you.'' Jack walked over to her, with Kyra wincing as he reached for her.

He patted her on the head affectionally.

''Hey, stop it!'' Kyra got away. She inched towards the exit door. ''I don't really like being touched.''

''Oh, sorry.'' Jack shrugged. ''Life must have been tough for you. After all, your gift gives you the chance to see the most terrifying and nightmarish things, doesn't it.''

Kyra didn't answer, but stepped back.

 ** _The world's on fire_**

 ** _'Cause they lit the spark_**

 _When they call, we are_

 _Rainbows In The Dark_

 ** _Now they fall we are_**

 ** _Rainbows In The Dark_**

 _So stand tall we are_

 _Rainbows In The Dark_

Suddenly, Jack stepped in front of her, blocking the door.

''Aw, aw, are you trying to get out?''

Kyra gasped, biting her lip. She clenched the knife.

''Don't worry, you will. But for now, how about a few family stories? I'm sure you wish to know more about your family, don't you?'' Jack said. ''Do you even know what my job is?''

''Mmm, a cross between a psychologist, a criminal profiler and a serial killer.'' Kyra added.

''True, true.'' Jack casually nodded.

''Are you gonna make a profile of me?''

Jack laughed.

''No silly!'' He grinned. ''I have other plans for you.''

Kyra didn't notice her knuckles were white from the tight grip around the closed switch-blade.

''Loosen the grip.'' Jack told her. ''That's not gonna help you. You need to learn how to hold it properly first.''

Kyra stared at him as he sat on the bed. He patted the place next to her.

''Why don't you sit? I'll answer all of your questions.''

 _Gotta get inside_

 _Gotta light'em up_

 ** _Gotta hit them hard_**

 ** _With the rifle_**

 _What do you think we do_

 _When we run inside_

 _Do we run and hide?_

 _NO!_

Kyra looked at the knife and then back at the exit door. It looked like a hallway with two doors on each side, her's being in the middle. She had no idea where they led nor how to get out.

Her senses screamed to get the hell away from this place, but she had no idea where she was or even how to escape.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her father.

''Spit it out.'' Kyra told him firmly. Jack frowned.

''Do not address me with such a tone, young lady!'' he said angrily. Kyra rolled her eyes.

''Please, spit it out.'' She said defiantly.

''We're gonna work on that.'' Jack muttered.

 _So split the teams_

 _To the left, to the right_

 _If you take that hit_

 _Everybody gonna fly_

 _Team rainbow six_

 ** _Then you know you gonna die_**

 ** _Leave nobody alive_**

 ** _KILL EM!_**

He looked at her.

''You're pretty stubborn. Perhaps as stubborn as your mother.'' He said.

''How did you guys even end up?'' Kyra asked.

''Theresa had quite a rebellious spirit. I blame the old hag for it.''

''Welp, neither Hannah and I like her.'' Kyra glanced aside.

''I'm not surprised. Theresa told me she controlled every bit of her life. I gotta say, she was an interesting subject to observe.''

Kyra shoot him a glare for the last part.

''Subject?''

''I am a psychologist, Kyrie.'' Jack defended himself. ''And Theresa was quite a catch. Being a Messenger and whatnot. It was quite interesting to talk with her.''

 _Goin' in trough the ceiling_

 ** _We killin'_**

 _We infiltrating the building_

 _Blow it_

Kyra was now standing leaning with her hands on the bed frame.

''About what?''

''About the dead of course!'' He replied. ''She was disappointed to be a Messenger, but I think it was quite a nice gift. You hear the most amazing stories from such people. You'd be surprised through what a person can live through.''

Kyra rolled her eyes.

 _Don't shoot'em in the leg_

 ** _Gotta shoot'em in the head_**

 ** _Now everybody dead_**

 _Hold it_

''Oh, yes. I forgot that you already know it.'' Jack looked at her, still grinning.

''You charmed her into loving you, huh?'' Kyra muttered.

''She was quite fascinated with breaking the rules for once. Such a broken sweetheart who only seeked somebody who'd understand her.'' He shook his head. ''Bitch still deserved it to die.''

Kyra frowned.

 _We gotta siege them_

 ** _Break them and bleed them_**

 _Pledge of allegiance_

 _Know it_

''I almost died.'' She growled.

''It was still her fault.'' Jack replied. ''But I guess it would've been better for you if you remained dead, right sweetie? I noticed you're quite indifferent to it.''

Kyra stared at the floor.

 _You heard what I said_

 ** _Don't hesitate_**

 _If you got a grenade then_

 _Throw it_

''Don't worry. Feeling numb is okay.'' Jack said in an assuring voice. ''Don't let other people tell you what to do or how to think.''

''Aren't you doing the same?'' Kyra asked.

''Oh, this is different. I'm just suggesting it to you.''

''And what if I don't approve.''

''Believe me, you _will_.''

 _I know that you don't wanna die_

 _And this mission is probably suicide_

 ** _But if you don't try, there's no succeding_**

 _No one said that this would be easy_

 _Believe me_

Kyra bit her lip. A habit she and Hannah shared.

''Like said…'' Jack continued nonchalantly. ''Your grandparents weren't happy with me at their home. Constantly asking questions about me and my family.''

Kyra blinked. She always wondered what happened to her fraternal grandparents.

''Unfortunately, they died.'' Jack seemed to have read her mind. ''I gotta say, both were abusive. My old man would throw stuff around and my mother was an alcoholic. It's probably the reason why I decided to study human psyche.''

Kyra gulped.

 _So get it up, hit em up_

 ** _And don't forget anything_**

 ** _That I told ya_**

''Speaking of it, I'm sure you wonder why I like you more than your sister.'' Jack said.

Kyra nodded silently. Jack grinned, standing up. He was easily taller than Kyra.

The girl leaned against the wall.

 ** _This is the part of your life_**

 _Where you know that it's good to be soldiers_

 _Do you think they can hold us?_

 _Is the team as hard as a boulder?_

''I know that there's a certain spark in you. Your sister never had it, tho.'' He muttered. ''She was a lot like her mother. But you… you are just like me. Easily.''

Kyra frowned.

''I know you're denying it.'' He grinned, leaning over to her. ''But you know it as much as I do. Your friends know it too.''

Kyra still glared at him.

''They knew it too.'' Jack smirked.

 _Terrorists on the other side of the door_

 ** _You know that we'll do anything to get over_**

 _They will not yield, put up a shield_

 _Then don't forget to look over your shoulder_

Kyra realized he was talking about the kids. But, how? How does he know?

''You hate me, don't you?'' Jack asked.

Kyra blinked, snapping out.

''Huh, uh, I…''

''It's okay. I hated my parents to.'' Jack gave her a devilish smile. ''They died in sleep. Too much pills, I guess. But they never noticed though. It was just that easy.''

 ** _Ready to breach, ready to siege_**

 _Devilsh deeds_

 _Get blown up_

 ** _We are freedom fighters so before the night is over_**

 ** _Let them feel the bullets_**

 _When you cock and pull it soldier_

Kyra felt the chills crawling down her spine.

So, he killed her grandparents. In cold blood. She frowned.

''What do you want from me?'' she asked.

''Like said, I study human psyche and I'm interested in yours.'' He said. ''Although, I believe I'll already get the satisfying results.''

''What if I refuse to participate?'' Kyra asked.

''Don't worry about that, sweetie. You will. _You will **want to** participate_.'' Jack replied.

 _Infiltrating just to break_

 _Enviromental deadly play_

 ** _I'm here to take the lead_**

 ** _To lead the siege_**

 ** _Engage in bloody history_**

''Well, I won't participate in any of your sickening experiments.'' Kyra stood her ground.

SLAP!

A red hand-mark appeared on her cheek. She touched the burning mark, staring at her father, still defiant.

''You will learn to respect my authority for the next days.'' Jack said angrily. ''Then you're allowed to do whatever you want.''

He smirked.

''Actually, scratch that. I believe you'll eventually like it. It feels like all your problems are gone.'' He added.

 ** _The world's on fire_**

 ** _'Cause they lit the spark_**

 _When they call, we are_

 _Rainbows In The Dark_

 ** _Now they fall we are_**

 ** _Rainbows In The Dark_**

 _So stand tall we are_

 _Rainbows In The Dark_

He turned around and closed the door, locking it.

Kyra bit her lip, still feeling the burning sensation on her cheek. Damn, he slapped her pretty hard.

''What the hell is he planning?'' she muttered to herself.

She sighed. Well, now she met him. Her first impression: an arrogant murderer who really likes her and wants to be a kind father… in his own twisted way.

It just confirmed what she already knew: her family was full of wierdos with dark pasts.

''Aw, great.'' She muttered. Now she wondered what her old man was planning for her.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it blow_

She looked at the switch-blade in her hand, blinking.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it go_

Well, he was a serial killer… But, what did he…

Then it hit her.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it blow_

He would prove to everyone that she **is** his daughter.

 _Load it_

 _Cock it_

 _Let it go_


	53. Now You're It!

Yeah, not probably what you expect, but this is just the build up.

Anyways, this is quite screwed up if you think about it. And it doesn't get better at all.

 **wes27:** No, Kyra's father doesn't have the same personality as Vincent. Vincent was a cold-hearted murderer who doesn't care about anyone. Jack cares about Kyra, in his own twisted way.

Anyways, for this chapter, I've chosen the songs **It's Been So Long** by **The Living Tombstone** and **Hide And Seek** by **Lizz Robinette**. Heads up for the next chapter!

Enjoy!

EDIT 10.7: New teaser! Again the sentence: Don't Hold It Against Us... The seven clown 'bots don't look scary tho.

* * *

 **Night 52: Now You're It!**

 _I dunno what I was thinking,_

 _Leaving my child behind,_

 _Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_

 _With all this anger, guilt and sadness,_

 _Coming to haunt me forever,_

 _I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river_

 **xXxXx**

''You can't be serious!'' Sierra yelled. She, Emily and Matt exchanged glances.

Hannah sighed.

''I don't know what to do anymore.'' She replied.

''Does that mean she won't come to my birthday party?'' Emily asked.

BAM!

''Ouch!'' Emily held her head. She glared at Sierra. ''What the hell was that for?!''

''How can you think about your birthday party in such situation?'' Sierra yelled at her. ''Kyra has been kidnapped by her dad who's a serial killer. And whose photos you probably took when we were at Fazbear's Fright.''

''And he still went only after Kyra.'' Matt said. ''Now I get it. He didn't care if he gets recognized in the photos. Officially, he's dead and we'd be more suspicious for being in a place we're not supposed to be.''

''That's a clever move.'' Nightmare Chica said. ''He basically erased himself from existance. Nobody would suspect him to be alive.''

Hannah, Matt, Sierra and Emily were at the Ravenhearst residence along with Plushtrap and the Nightmares. The trio arrived a day ago and when Sierra atempted to contact Kyra, she got Hannah instead, who explained them everything.

''Looks bad for you.'' The Bite Victim appeared. However, only the Nightmares and Hannah could see him.

''I wish I kept a better eye on Kyra. She's not really the most emotionally stable person.'' Hannah muttered. ''Especially not since the past months.''

''And we kinda helped it.'' Sierra sighed.

''You ain't the only one.'' The Bite Victim said.

''He's also here.'' Hannah muttered.

''Who?'' Matt asked.

''Well, the kid whose sibling and his friends thought it would be a funny idea to toss him into the mouth of an Animatronic.'' Nightmare Fredbear muttered sarcastically.

''I don't see him.'' Emily looked around.

''Well, I can feel a presence.'' Sierra shuddered, rubbing her arms. ''Once you spend a long time with Kyra, you eventually develop a sixth sense for supernatural.''

''Only that the supernatural won't help us this time.'' Hannah muttered, narrowing her eyes.

''Speaking of which, where's your grandmother?'' Matt asked.

''She's away for a few days. Said she had some case to do. I called her and she mentioned that the ghost that remained in the house was quite stubborn.'' Hannah explained.

''Oh, and what kind of ghost was it?'' The Bite Victim asked.

''I think it's a boy. About 13.'' Hannah said. ''His parents, whose house he haunts, said he was their own son and died violently.''

''You didn't tell us about it.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''And how did he die?'' Sierra asked.

''Wait a sec… Gran Becky said he had no eyes and was constantly seeking them. He was pretty mad as… huh?'' Hannah blinked, staring at the the rest who looked back with serious expressions.

''He's probably one of those eye-less kids Kyra and Springtrap were talking about!'' Emily yelled.

''And if Jack was the one who killed them…'' Matt muttered.

Then it hit all of them.

 **''HE USED THEM AS A DIVERSION!''**

''What are you guys talking about?'' Nightmarionne asked.

''Think about it. The murders started several months ago…'' Sierra started.

''Actually, seven months ago. I kept up with it.'' Matt added. ''I also did a little research. Most of the murders with a similar scheme happened around this area. Some in the neighbouring towns.''

''There are only three, well,… there were four Messengers around here.'' Sierra said. ''You Hannah, the old hag-ugh, uh?''

''Don't worry, I won't tell gran Becky you called her old hag. She deserves it.'' Hannah said.

''Anyways, there were also Kyra and your mum.'' Sierra said.

''Okay, but what about it?'' Jack-O-Chica asked.

''Since Jack was after Kyra, murdering people and having their ghosts become attached here would lure her out.'' Sierra said, waving with her index finger. ''She'd come out and he'd manage to kidnap her simply because she's that nice to help spirits to cross over.''

''Not to mention, you three also had to work, meaning you'd less focus on Kyra, who already knows how to deal well with all that Messenger stuff.'' Matt said.

''Yes, and we had our own worries.'' Hannah muttered. ''Mum and grandma were going crazy and I was trying to patch my life together.''

''So, Kyra's dad kills people to lure Kyra out. Why didn't he do it before? Why wait?'' Emily asked.

''Good question, Em.'' Nightmare said.

''And what about the car crash?'' The Bite Victim asked.

''The car crash?'' Hannah blinked.

''Was that him? What did he ask?'' Sierra asked.

''He wants to know about the car crash.'' Hannah said.

''Kyra said she's sure her father was the one who caused it. And that's why Theresa decided to do the murder-suicide, to escape. But why would she think that death is better for Kyra? I mean if Jack wanted to kill her.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Who says he wanted to kill 'er? He could've just wanted to kidnap 'er. Ye said he fought for 'er, right?'' Nightmare Foxy said, turning to Hannah.

''Yes.'' Hannah nodded.

''Which means she's definitely alive.'' Sierra sighed in relief. ''Question is, where is she? Did he kidnap her to get some bonding time with her? And why now, after 18 years?''

''I think people would get a bit suspicious if he appeared much earlier. 18 years is quite a long time. After two decades, nobody would even remember his face, especially if he kept to himself.'' Matt said. ''And he sounds like a person who likes to work in the dark.''

''Okay then, he appeared at the time of the car crash. However, if he monitored her house in the past months, why didn't just get inside and got her. Her mother is dead, and you two were gone most of the time.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Even though she totally avoided being a Messenger, heheheheh.'' Nightmare BB laughed.

''I dunno…'' Hannah sighed, glacing around. Her eyes went wide. ''Plushtrap!''

Everyone turned towards the spring-lock toy, who looked at them with a confused expression on his face, pointing a finger at himself as if saying: _Me?_

''Of course! After the car crash, Kyra decided to investigate what happened at Fazbear's!'' Sierra said. ''Plushtrap also constantly followed her. Not to mention the ghosts. Had Jack intervened at that time, somebody would've told her earlier.''

''They actually did drop quite a lot of hints, but she was too dense to figure them out.'' Jack-O-Bonnie chuckled. ''Considering they attacked her.''

''Wait a minute, those eye-less spirits didn't even appear at Kyra's place until later. It were the other six, whom William killed.'' The Bite Kid said. ''And since you'll ask, no, nobody told me about Kyra's father being their killer. Just that they're thirsty for revenge.''

''What's going on?'' Sierra asked.

''He said that the eye-less children didn't appear until later.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Not to mention that the former six had only drove her towards the pizzeria. Being around here for a longer time, they knew exactly what to do and wanted to get their revenge first. That's why they didn't tell her anything at all.'' Nightmare added.

''Wait a minute, wasn't Springtrap the first who saw them?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked. ''Why would they go to him and not to Kyra?''

''Because the six already kept Kyra busy?'' Emily suggested. ''Also, they were together. They helped each other, that isn't too hard to conclude.''

''That's true.'' The Bite Kid nodded.

''Yep, he just confirmed it.'' Hannah told Emily.

''Told ya.'' Emily pouted, crossing her arms and grinned.

''Well, I have my doubts about this alliance.'' Matt muttered. ''Both sides wanted revenge on their killers, but only the six tortured Kyra and according to what we know, they did it for the eye-less kids. Then why going after her?''

''Because they thought Kyra would be just like her father.'' Nightmare Chica said. ''And that they were doing everyone a favor.''

''And why would they think about that?'' Sierra asked.

''Well, before he vanished, dad always said that Kyra will be much alike him…'' Hannah's eyes widened. ''Oh my God, they have to be kidding me!''

''What is it?'' Emily asked.

''Did… did they think she'd try to kill somebody?!'' Hannah asked, shaking.

 **''WHAT?!''**

 **xXx**

 _Ding Dong! I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

''Thanks, sir.'' Sierra said, wearing the Night Guard uniform. ''Like said, my friend doesn't feel well and she wanted to know if I could cover her shifts. I know I'm not an employee, but…''

''Oh, stop chatting.'' The manager interruped her coldly. Sierra frowned. ''You already got the job and don't worry, your friend doesn't have to hurry up with getting better. She won't get payed anyway.''

 _''Jerk.''_ Sierra thought.

The manager exited the building, followed by Sierra.

''I just need somebody to keep an eye on the equipment. Even a teenager like you can do that easily.'' The manager, Peter Hannings, said.

''The equpiment? You mean the Animatronics, right?'' Sierra asked, hands in her pockets.

''Ah, those pieces of scrap? Don't worry, they won't be here for that long. I have some plans with them.'' Hannings said.

 _Ding Dong! You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late for you to try and run away_

 _I see you through the window_

''What is it? Do you plan to move them?'' Sierra asked.

''None of your business!''

He closed the door, driving away and leaving Sierra in the dust.

''What a jerkass. When I get a decent job, I'm gonna make sure I'm the boss.'' Sierra muttered to herself. She then looked to the car on the other side, waving. ''Okay, guys, you can come out!''

Hannah, Emily, Matt and the Nightmares in their plush forms appeared.

Sierra grinned. The plan was perfect. All she had to do is to take over Kyra's job and they'll have easy access to the restaurant while Kyra's gone.

 **xXx**

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

''That,… that can't be…'' Chica said. The rest also stared at them as Hannah relayed to the Animatronics about what they figured out.

''Wait, they seriously believe Kyra would have the mind-set to kill somebody?'' Mangle asked. ''That's ridiculous! She wouldn't do that!''

''And why not?''

Cue to everyone turning to Springtrap, who was sitting on a chair at a table.

''It's not that hard.'' Springtrap said. ''After all, I know that feeling. It's quite easy.''

''How dare you?!'' Puppet growled.

''Like said, you can't save her. It's all up to her… if she wants to be saved, of course.'' Springtrap grinned slyly.

''That's not possible!'' Freddy growled at him.

''And how can you be so sure, Fazbear?'' Springtrap asked. ''Just how well do you know her?''

Freddy frowned.

 _Ding Dong! Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

''Of course she wouldn't do that! I know her well – she only wants to help people.'' Hannah said. ''She may be cranky most of the time, but she has been put under quite a lot of stress. Assuming she's just like dad will make things only worse.''

''Believe what you want.'' Springtrap muttered. ''Like said, that's her problem, not ours.''

''Well, I gotta agree with him.'' Emily said.

Cue to everyone staring at her in surprise. Springtrap tilted his head a bit.

''Kyra hates when people tell her what to do, but she's not a bad person.'' Emily said. ''She knows what she's doing, I'm sure.''

''How cute.'' Springtrap grinned, staring at Emily. ''Some children should never grow up.''

Cue the rest of the Animatronics glaring at him, even stepping out a bit to cover Emily.

''Whatever… you guys are rushing with your decisions.'' Springtrap stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''I'm going to find the only person who makes sense around here." Springtrap replied, going to the Safe Room.

''And who is it?'' Toy Chica asked.

''Myself!''

BAM!

The door of the room shut, with everyone wincing.

''Geez, he stood up with the wrong foot.'' Sierra said.

''Was that supposed to be an insult?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''I think so.'' Foxy sighed.

 **xXx**

 _Ding Dong! Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun_

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Kyra played with the switch-blade, lying on the bed. She had zero idea how much time passed. Her inner clock has crumbled down and Jack probably brought her the food at random intervals. There was no clock inside and she didn't know if it was day or night. She tried to see through the key-hole, but all she saw was a dark corridor.

She wondered what Hannah was doing and if Sierra, Emily and Matt were back. She was pretty sure they'd try to search for her, but she didn't really feel like it was a good idea. She knew what Jack wanted from her and she didn't want her only friends to get into trouble. After all, it was her fault they were in it.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

Her eyes darted to the door once she heard footsteps. It opened. Jack entered the room.

''Playing with my gift, I see.'' He grinned. ''Do you like it?''

Kyra didn't reply.

''Now, now, all I want to is reconnect with my daughter. And the best way to do that is introducing you to my hobbies and vice versa.''

Click.

''You really have some strange hobbies.'' Kyra was still lying on the bed, playing with the knife.

Click.

''Oh, and you don't?'' he asked. Kyra shoot him a glare.

Click.

''At least my hobbies don't involve gauging eyes out of innocent children.'' Kyra said.

Click.

''It's their own fault. Those parents thing their little families are perfect. And those children… hah, they had a similar shade of eye-color. Similar to yours. Why could they stay together with their parents while I couldn't have you?'' Jack growled.

Click.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

Kyra sat up, showing the knife into her pocket.

''Jealous?'' she asked.

''Not anymore. You know how it says, the eyes are the windows of the soul. Now, their souls are gone and you're here.'' Jack grinned.

''Those 'souls' have been following me around and tried to kill me.'' Kyra frowned.

''But you survived, proving once and for all that you're better than them.'' Jack grinned cheerfully.

''Probably even better than you.'' Kyra added.

Jack suddenly started to laugh. Kyra was surprised. She believed this would insult his ego, but Jack seemed to be amused.

''We'll see who's the better one here.'' He said. ''Although, I can't deny that sometimes the students bests out the teacher.''

Kyra frowned. So, he thought she was referring to that.

''Besides, you're hanging out with killers as well, aren't you?'' Jack said.

''The Animatronics really can't be blamed. They just tried to protect children, in their own way.'' Kyra said.

''Oh, I didn't mean them.'' Jack grinned. ''What about your other friend, William Afton?''

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

Kyra dropped her jaw in shock.

''H-how do you…''

''How do I know? I'm a criminal profiler, sweetie. I worked at one of the cases at Fazbear's.'' Jack said. ''I didn't really know who'd be the murderer, but after seeing you hanging out with that bunny in your living room…''

''You saw us?!'' Kyra stared at him.

 _Knock Knock! I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

''Of course I did. I always kept an eye on you.'' Jack smiled, patting her head. Kyra still looked shocked. ''Besides, which parent doesn't care about the friends of their daughter? Of course only those who don't care about their children. Which makes me a good parent.''

''A good parent, but a horrible person.'' Kyra replied.

''I can live with that.'' Jack replied with a grin. ''After all, I know very well I can take better care of you than your mother ever did.''

''I doubt that.'' Kyra muttered.

 _Knock Knock! I'm inside your room now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of Hide and Seek's about to end_

''Don't worry sweetie, daddy's here.'' Jack suddenly hugged her. Kyra's eyes widened. She was shaking.

The hug… it was so warm… kinda welcoming…

''My, my, haven't you been through a lot the past months. I saw everything.'' He whispered into her ear. ''Your friends are such idiots. Leaving a beautiful and smart girl for such petty reasons.''

He hugged her tigher.

''And your sister and your grandmother… never paying attention to your needs. All they can think about is those ghosts they need to help to cross over.''

''Why…'' Kyra said weakly, lowering her eye-lids.

She was shaking more and more.

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed, but you're not there_

 _I wonder, could you be inside the closet?_

''But I'm here. For you. Forever.'' Jack added.

He broke the hug and looked at her.

''I'm so proud of you, Kyrie.'' He smiled.

Kyra looked pale.

''Now rest… Tomorrow, you'll know more.'' He said, standing up.

Kyra was on her knees, staring down and looking at the switch-blade.

Jack walked to the door.

''Who do I need to kill?''

 _Ding Dong! I have found you_

 _Ding Dong! You were hiding here (now you're it)_

 _Ding Dong! Finally found you, dear (now you're it)_

Jack stopped and turned around, grinning.

''You're smart. Probably as much as your friend William.'' He grinned. ''I'm so proud of you. Perhaps you could introduce me to him. He is such an interesting person. I have quite a bunch of questions for him.''

He then closed the door.

Kyra was still shaking. A tear trailed down her cheek, falling on the blade.

However, when she lift her head, all her emotions were replaced by one.

Rage.

 ** _Ding Dong! Looks like I have won (now you're it)_**

 ** _Ding Dong! Pay the consequence_**


	54. Break My Mind

Sorry guys it took me so long, but I was busy with something else and this is gonna be short, but crucial. Also, there are two more chapters for this Act.

 **Boissey:** I'm trying to release one chapter per week. Mostly at Friday.

Songs are: **Break My Mind** by **DAGames** and **Lockdown** by **SharaX.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 53** : **Break My Mind**

 _Forced down to reckoning_

 _Your dreams become the sickening_

 _You thought you were alone_

 _No they bite you to the bone_

 _You shout:_

 ** _Break Break Break My Mind!_**

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through Hell and back_

 _Or leave me alone tonight_

 _Break Break Break my heart!_

 ** _Break me 'till I fall apart_**

 ** _This can't be real_**

 ** _This can't be right_**

 ** _Now die inside the flames of your fright_**

 **xXxXx**

''I don't get it why Kyra disliked this job. It's not like she was doing much.'' Sierra muttered.

She was sitting in the second office, feet on table and hands crossed behind her head.

''She didn't want it in the first place either.'' Toy Chica told her.

''Of course. With her, it was _'let's finish this task and move on'_.'' Sierra sighed. ''I hope she's ok.''

''You're not the only one, Sierra.'' Bonnie replied.

It has already been two days since Kyra's disappearance and there was no word of her. The Animatronics, Hannah, Sierra, Matt and Emily were the only ones who knew who kidnapped her, yet they couldn't do anything but wait. They hoped for the best.

''Just how bad could her father be?'' Toy Bonnie wondered out aloud.

''Hellooo! Kid killer? Do any bells ring?'' Toy Chica looked at him.

''Yeah, but what is he like towards her? That's my actual question.'' Toy Bonnie frowned.

Nobody had any real answer to that.

''Y'know, some people can be really monsters, but when it comes to their family, they might behave like the most awesome person who ever existed.'' Sierra said.

''All what we knew is that he's quite obsessed with her.'' Puppet said. ''In a very protective manner.''

''And that should be good news?'' Foxy gave him a questioning look.

''It's the only thing we got.'' Puppet shrugged.

''This sucks.'' Sierra muttered. ''Kyra's got a really messed up family. I'm still surprised she turned out be quite decent.''

''Maybe she didn't. Maybe she's just putting up an act.'' Springtrap, who had been leaning against a wall, grinned.

''Ow, stop scaring us! This is not funny!'' Mangle yelled at him.

''Heh, just saying.'' Springtrap looked rather amused. ''But, wouldn't it be rather interesting? Seeing her breaking down the facade?''

''Just shut up!'' Pupptet growled.

''All I say is that nothing is what it seems.'' Springtrap then walked out of the room, the dining room at the Toy Area, going through a hall with a camera.

He stopped when he heard steps behind him.

''Nothing is what it seems, you say?''

Springtrap lowered his head.

''No, it isn't. Now Fazbear, would you kindly return to entertaining little kidies with your singing and forget that the outside world exists?''

Freddy stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing.

''Like Kyra said, this game is still not over. I have faith that this will turn out good.'' Freddy said.

''Ehh, but what to which cost? Someone's life? Or someone's… moral code?'' Springtrap grinned darkly. ''Just what is worse?''

''You're really one big pessimist.'' Freddy said.

''Nah. I'm just realistic.'' Springtrap turned his head to him. ''I told you and I'm telling you once again – you can't save her. Because when she returns, she won't be the same.''

''How do you know that she'll return?'' Freddy looked surprised. Springtrap grinned.

''Instinct.''

 **xXx**

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

It was the first time she was allowed to go out of the room. Kyra wondered what her father was up to now.

''Ready?'' he turned his head to her as they walked through the small corridor. Kyra clutched her knife, but remained silent, still glaring at him. Jack smiled, somewhat pleased by her silence.

''Not gonna ask me what you're going to do?''

No answer.

''Do you believe that violent behavior can be genetically inherited?''

Kyra narrowed her eyes, but was still silent.

''There's something I call _Killer's Gene_. We're gonna test it out today.''

''That's stupid.'' Kyra finally answered. Jack glanced at her as he opened the door.

''We'll see.''

He opened it, showing her to go through it first. Kyra entered a white room with a one-way window, similar to the ones being used in police stations. The floor was covered in white tiles. There was a bench across the window. The room wasn't quite big.

 _I took the fall that no one would take._

 _Corridors are locked,_

 _The doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I`d see your face._

''What is this thing?'' Kyra asked as he looked around. Everything was blinding white.

''Like said, I believe violent behavior can be inherited.'' Jack grinned as he closed the door. ''We're gonna do a little experiment.''

''And what if I say no?'' Kyra asked.

''You will do it.'' Jack said assertively.

''NO!'' Kyra replied angrily.

SLAP!

 _I thought them strangers_

 _bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _Someone breaks the rules_

 _and lets them in._

Kyra stumbled backwards, holding her red cheek with her hand and clutching her switch-blade in her other.

''Will you now listen?'' he asked.

''Forget it.'' Kyra replied

SLAP!

Kyra yelled in pain as he hit her again. She clenched her teeth, glaring at him.

''I can go like this the whole day.'' Jack said. ''Again, will you listen?''

''I WON'T!'' Kyra yelled at him.

Jack lift his hand, but Kyra suddenly tackled him and hit him in the face with her fist. She missed the nose, but there was a red mark on his cheek.

 _And when the lights go out_

 _this is the end._

 _Now we`re in this blackout,_

 _and when the lights go-_

Kyra breathed shallowly as she glared at him, getting back to her fighting stance. She was surprised when she saw her father grinning.

''There, there… Stage one is done. It seems like you only need to get angered enough. You're quite hot-blooded, ain't you? But I guess we can work with that.'' He looked satisfied with the fact that she just attacked him.

Kyra was stunned. All the provocations… so she would get angry and fight back?

What the hell was this?!

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

''I think you'll like Stage Two. After all, there's a lot of anger you built up, right?'' Jack continued. ''And you need a target to vent it out?''

Kyra remained silent.

''Wait here. I believe you'll be very happy when you see what I got you.'' Jack exited the room.

Once he closed the door, Kyra sat on the bench, slamming her fist on it.

''Why the hell do I have to be this dude's daughter?!'' she said, clenching her teeth. She sighed. ''Mum, you made a huge mistake.''

 _I took the fall that no one would take._

 _Corridors are locked,_

 _The doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I`d see your face._

She didn't even bother to look up when Jack returned. It sounded like he was carrying something. She watched the shadows on the floor. Whatever it was, it looked humanoid.

''Oh, what's with the sad face? I brought you a friend!''

 _''Kyra…''_

Kyra looked up. Her eyes widened.

''Ruby?!''

 _I thought them strangers_

 _bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _someone breaks the rules_

 _and lets them in._

The white background and the lights blinded her, so she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Red hair, clothes…

It was a mannequin. A very realistic-looking mannequin. She mistook it for a human. Not to mention the voice.

 _''Kyra…''_

 _''Kyra…''_

 _''Kyra…''_

How did the Ruby-mannequin talk? It kinda sounded broken.

''What is this?!'' Kyra stood up.

''It looks just like that girl you hate, doesn't it?'' Jack looked satisified. ''It took me quite long to make it look realistic, but you gotta admit, I'm a genius and probably the coolest dad ever.''

''No. You aren't.'' Kyra shook her head. ''You recorded Ruby's voice. Where is she?''

''Probably at home. Or out, drinking. She really should stop drinking. It makes her babble everything out.'' Jack said. ''But I believe you can tell her that as well once we're done here.''

Kyra looked at the Ruby-mannequin.

Does that mean…?

 _And when the lights go out_

 _this is the end._

 _Now we`re in this blackout,_

 _and when the lights go-_

''I'll let you have some fun with your friend.'' Jack said, exiting the room.

Kyra tightened the grip around the switch-blade. She then sat on the ground, turning her back to the Ruby-mannequin. She knew what her father wanted her to do and she was hellbent on not listening to him.

 _''Kyra… Kyra…''_

Although, it was quite hard to ignore the mannequin, which now called her in Ruby's squeaking voice.

 _''Oh, the Kruger-girl?''_

Kyra's eyes widened. What did Jack mean, _It makes her babble everything out_?

 _''She's pathetic! I bet if we were in the Middle Ages, she'd be burned as a witch. Hahahah, who says she isn't one?''_

Kyra closed her eyes.

 _''…oh, and I once took her biology book and burned it, but told her I saw it in the thrash. It was sooo funny seeing her naively looking for it! And then dumping the bin on her!''_

 _''How about the time we locked her in the boys' changing room? So funny!''_

 _''…does she really think she has friends? Com'n, don't make me laugh!''_ Cue a sudden, shrill laughter, with Kyra feeling like it was piercing her ears. _''I bet she pays those two lame excuses for friends to hang out with her!''_

 _''Oh, and there was a time I, my boyfriend Kyle and our friends dumped water and cream-filled balloons on her! Best joke ever!''_ She laughed like crazy. _''Then she came to school and screamed for no reason at us? Doesn't she get the joke? Oh, and I have a video of it! I'm gonna sell this little baby!''_

 _''…what a b'tch! She doesn't deserve to exist!''_

 _''I didn't do anything to her! It's her fault she's a wierdo!''_

 _''Communicating with ghosts? More she's mentally ill! Insane! She needs to be locked away! Her family too! The world would be much safer when she's not around!''_

 _''I'm gonna do it! Yes me! I'll make her life hell!''_

 _''You know what I'm gonna do? Break into her home! Perhaps slit her throat? No, that wouldn't be funny! Oh… what did I say?''_

 _''Nooooo,… we're gonna break in and steal her stuff and burn it! Make a big pyre! Humiliate her!''_

 _''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!''_ There was a drunken laughter. _''I say, the world is better without her! She should just lay down and die already. Or at least crawl back into the hole she came from!''_

 _''Kyra… Kyra… Kyra…''_

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

 **''ENOUGH!''**

Kyra suddenly rose to her full height, swinging around and stabbing the mannequin into the chest. The switch-blade went through the material like knife through butter. Red liquid spilled from the chest.

 _''Hahahahahahahah!''_ The mannequin kept laughing.

''STOP IT! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!''

Kyra kept on stabbing the mannequin. More and more red liquid, fake blood, kept spilling out, some landing on Kyra.

She ignored it. Her eyes were wide and crazy. She was mad.

She just want her to shut up.

She'll make her shut up!

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP!''

Stab. Stab. Stab.

 _I took the fall that no one would take._

 _Corridors are locked_

 _The doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I`d see your face._

Cut. Cut. Cut. She was cutting and stabbing the thing like there was no tomorrow. It was insane… this feeling overhelmed her.

All she saw was red. A red pool formed around her as she tackled the mannequin to the ground, sitting on it.

She grabbed the hair of the mannequin, pulling the head up.

''You're the one who deserves it.'' She told the mannequin.

One clean cut and the head fell off.

The mannequin stopped laughing a long time ago.

Kyra stood up, still holding the severed head in one hand and her switch-blade in the other. She was covered in fake blood.

She stared at her work. The mannequin's chest and torso were covered in stabbing wounds, the arms and legs were half-torn off. She cut off the fingers and almost ripped the limbs out. The torso was partially open and she saw red mass inside it. It was a complete, bloody massacre.

There was a soft thud-like sound when the voice-recorder fell out of the head, which she still was holding, on the floor.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _someone breaks the rules_

 _and lets them in._

Kyra stared at her work. Her little massacre… And that was just a fake mannequin modeled after a human…

She grinned and started to laugh madly, looking amused.

So, yes… she was like her father after all.

All she needed was a little push in the right direction.

 ** _And when the lights go out_**

 ** _This is the end._**

 ** _Now we`re in this blackout,_**

 ** _And when the lights go-_**


	55. Monster Inside

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the awesome support! THANK YA GUYS!

Next, I believe the worst is behind us. This is the next to last chapter of Act 6. One more chapter and Act 7 follows, which is probably the longest one and will be more a Slice of Life arc, finally moving the spotlight back to the Animatronics. And yeah, over hundred favorites! That's worth a celebration!

Next: Scott Games has a new teaser (two days ago). Some strange switch-like thing with ballerina Animatronics (Minireena?) behind it when you brighten the pic and the words **Get back on your stage. Now.** Wonder what that means.

Oh and yesterday was the anniversary of FNaF 4 coming out (23.7.).

Anyways, the songs for this chapter are **It's Time To Die** by **DAGames (FNaF 3)** and **Monster Inside** by **NateWantsToBattle (A Parasyte Song).**

Hope you'll enjoy this one, coz the monster is unleashed. Again, pay attention to the lyrics in bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 54: Monster Inside**

 _Now I'm free to take your_

 _Soul and place it in mine_

 _All the time you're waiting_

 _Time goes longer and longer inside_

 _Before you know it, **your soul is mine!**_

 **xXxXx**

''This is… I thought he was dead.'' Rebecca sighed.

Hannah glared at her. She expected her grandmother to show some worry about Kyra's disappearance and the fact it was their psychotic father who kidnapped her, but other than a mild _Well, damn_ , she didn't express much. That's what annoyed Hannah the most.

''Are you even worried about her?!'' Hannah screamed at her. ''She's your granddaughter! The one you dotted! You cared about her more than you did about me!''

''I had my reasons. After all, she was in bigger danger than you were, considering your father…'' Rebecca replied, but was cut off by Hannah.

''I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!'' Hannah screamed at her, clenching her teeth. ''I have enough of you! If you were really a good grandmother, you would've done something earlier! This is all YOUR fault! We should've never hid those secrets from Kyra! Had she known about dad and what he did, nothing would've turned out like this!''

Hannah was on the verge of tears. She looked furious. Rebecca stared at her granddaughter. Yes, Hannah tended to be the defiant one, but she didn't expect that the girl would make such a scene. Not even the Nightmares and Plushtrap dared to interfer. This was family business.

''Especially those past years… Kyra wasn't the only one who had to suffer through all that abuse. I too… Even more than her! You abused us both! Do you really think we ever wanted to be Messengers?'' Hannah continued.

''It's the price we all have to pay…'' Rebecca muttered.

''No. It's the price I and Kyra had to pay. Mum too. It was because of you that mum met dad and decided to marry him. It was out of defiance. She didn't want to listen to you anymore. Nor will I. And neither will Kyra.'' Hannah said coldly.

''You aren't the one to decide in other people's names…'' Rebecca retorted.

''Ow, shut up!'' Hannah shouted. ''Neither are you! I and Kyra are old enough to decide what we'll do with our lives. You're the worst person ever. I just don't know how bad dad turned out to be, but this…''

She couldn't find the words. Instead, she just turned around, rushing out of the house and closing the door with a loud BAM!. Rebecca stared coldly at the door through which Hannah ran out.

''She's right…'' The Bite Kid said, stepping out. Rebecca turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

''Why are you still here?'' she asked strictly.

''As their grandmother and guardian, you have failed. Miserably.'' The Bite Kid said. ''Even if it was just because you wanted to continue the tradition.''

''All we do is helping spirits pass on. Nothing else.'' Rebecca said.

''And in the process, everyone's mind detoriates. This family has been broken apart and the one who tries to salvage what's left is Hannah.'' The Bite Kid added. ''She's doing her best to keep everything together. Kyra has already lost interest and was just focused on her task.''

''Which is why she needed support…'' Rebecca tried to defend herself. Her lip whimpered.

''And this support made her fall apart.'' Nightmare growled.

Rebecca stared at the boy.

''Go away. Go away.'' She told him calmly. ''Go away!''

''I won't!'' he replied. ''I will not go away until I see this family happy for once.''

He smiled, happy that he realized what was actually keeping him here.

''No more Messengers. No more being forced to help spirits pass on. If they want to do it, it should be their own decision.'' He added.

''No, you need to go away!'' Rebecca told him.

However, when the old woman tried to approach him, the Nightmares stepped out in front of him.

''He won't go anywhere.'' Nightmare Fredbear replied. ''Until he gets what he wants.''

''Exactly!'' Nightmare Bonnie added. ''Besides, we kinda owe it to him.''

''Why you?!'' Rebecca's eyes widened. She grew angry. ''I won't let a spirit order me around!''

''Geez, she's pretty stubborn.'' Nightmare Chica rolled her metalic eyes.

''Well, now we know where Kyra got that.'' Nightmare Foxy said.

The Bite Kid grinned darkly as he stared at Rebecca. She suddenly couldn't move.

''Wh-what are you doing?!'' she was shocked.

''Yeah, what's the idea?'' Nightmarionne asked him.

''You are aware that you shouldn't mess around with a ghost.'' He said. ''Neither YOU will command me around!''

He then let Rebecca go. She fell down, staring in fear at the boy.

''I guess you're no better from Hannah's and Kyra's dad.'' He said and turned to the Nightmares. ''Let's help her!''

''ALRIGHT!'' the rest replied.

 **XXx**

 _Now I'm scared to even open my mouth_

 _Because there's something deep inside of me_

 _You don't know about_

 _And I wish there was a way you could see_

 _If I could show maybe I'd know_

 _If I'm a man or a beast_

Hannah was outside in the shack. Her tears were blurrying her vision, but she couldn't stop crying. She had enough of this life. Enough of being used like that. She wanted her sister back. She wanted to take her and drive away, somewhere far and safe, away from this hell.

But she needed to find her and she had no idea where she was. She felt helpless. What was the point of waiting? What was even the point of living if she'll just suffer more?

She sobbed.

''I want my mummy back…'' she finally broke down, sounding like a little lost child. ''I want mum back.''

She still remembered how it was. When something happened, she could always expect that her mum would protect her. Even though she had worries of her own, she was still there for her.

Hannah never trully grasped the fact how much she missed her mother until this point. And now she was a complete wreck. She wanted her back! She needed her! Why did she have to leave?!

She felt like it was Kyra's fault her mother was gone, but she knew she couldn't blame her sister. Her mother was trying to protect both of them and died as a result of it. Now her burden fell on Hannah's shoulders as Rebecca obviously wouldn't deal with it.

''Mum… I wish I knew what to do…'' Hannah muttered. ''I need you now, more than anything!''

She felt like praying, but this won't bring her mother back.

She blinked.

Or?

She was a Messenger after all. And if her mother still stuck around as a ghost…

But she didn't know how to do it.

However, she still remembered what she used to say when she was little.

''Mummy, I'm scared… Please, please, come back… I'm afraid… I can't do this… I need you!'' she whispered softly.

 _Just take one look in my eyes_

 _You'd see right through my disguise_

 _She says that when I'm nearby_

 _That she can feel my every move_

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around.

''I'm so sorry, dear…''

Theresa's ghost was standing behind her.

''Mum!'' Hannah yelled, throwing herself to embrace Theresa.

But all she felt was sheer coldness as she passed through her.

''I wish I could hug you sweetie…'' Theresa said in a heart-breaking voice. ''You need it more than anyone.''

''Mum…'' Hannah felt the tears trailing down her cheek. She shook her head. ''I need to find Kyra! Where is she?!''

She was aware that her mother wouldn't be here forever. She needed information – more than anything else!

''I see… So you don't want to spend time with me? How selfish…'' Her mother grinned darkly. Hannah's eyes widened when she realized that Theresa was growing corrupted. The hatred she beared in the world of living still clinged to her. Visiting the place which caused her so much pain made he vegenful.

''Where's Kyra?!'' Hannah asked in a firm voice.

''Can't I stay? Don't you want to come with me?'' Theresa asked, now begging.

''No, I want my sister!'' Hannah replied. She knew she had to remain strong. For Kyra's sake. If everyone else failed, she won't.

''I hate your father. And I hate my grandmother.'' Theresa said.

''I don't care what you are planning. I want Kyra! NOW!'' Hannah told her.

''In the forest.'' Theresa pointed. ''An old house. Jack said he'd buy it one day, so we can live there together. But he only took Kyra.''

''Where exactly?'' Hannah demanded to know.

''Follow the trail.'' Theresa grinned and vanished.

But she didn't leave.

 _When I fell apart_

 _Yeah, something changed in my heart_

 _As you can tell from these scars_

 _I'm not the man that you knew before_

Hannah's eyes widened in realization. She heared a yell out of her house and ran to it. Inside, she found the Nightmares lying on the ground, the Bite Kid as well. Something or someone knocked them out. Hannah stared at the scene in front of her.

Theresa pinned Rebecca against the wall, suffocating her.

 _''This is your end, you witch!''_ Theresa said in a demonic voice. Rebecca's lips were slowly turning blue.

Hannah knew that her grandmother would die soon if she didn't do anything. Even though she hated her, she still didn't want to see her dead. She quickly ran to the kitchen, reaching into a cupboard and taking out a vial filled with water and salt.

''Stop it!'' Hannah screamed at Theresa.

''It'll be better if she vanishes!'' Theresa replied, the mother Hannah knew showing up again.

''No!'' Hannah threw salt at her.

''AGHHH!'' Theresa screamed in pain, but she still didn't budge. _''Then I'll take away what she values the most!''_

Rebecca looked like she was near death.

''GO AWAY!'' Hannah poured the holy water at Theresa, mixing salt in it.

The ghost started to sizzle, screaming in a demonic voice. She then bursted in light particles, vanishing.

''No matter how much you loved me, this went too far.'' Hannah mutterd. She looked at others. ''Are you guys alright?''

''There was a big BOOM!'' Nightmare BB muttered.

''And then black. Ugh!'' Jack-o-Bonnie added.

''You know that you don't really have eyes. How the hell do you even see?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked him.

''Dunno.'' The latter shrugged.

Hannah went to her grandmother.

''You okay…'' she asked as the latter regained some color.

Rebecca then started to scream.

''I can't see! I can't see! I can't feel!''

''What's wrong?!'' Hannah grew worried.

''Where is that boy?! Is he here?!'' Rebecca was still screaming.

''Ugh, he is…''

Rebecca fainted.

 _I found something that makes me feel alive_

 _Yet somehow dead inside_

 _It makes me feel_

 _It makes me numb at once_

''What. The. Hell.'' Nightmare Freddy said in his best deadpan tone.

''I think she can't see me anymore.'' The Bite Kid said.

''Mum said she'd take away what gran Becky values the most.'' Hannah blinked. ''She's no more a Messenger. She can't see ghosts anymore.''

''Best thing ever happened!'' Nightmare Mangle said.

Hannah called the ambulance.

''They should be here soon.'' She said and then walked over to where her late grandfather's hunting rifle was.

''You ain't going to wait?'' Jack-o'-Chica asked.

''No.'' Hannah turned to the boy. ''Could you keep an eye on her?''

''Sure.'' He replied, albeit confused.

''What are you planning?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''Get yourselves into chibi mode and enter the car. I'm taking you on a manhunt.'' Hannah told them. ''Before she went into revenge mode, mum told me where Kyra might be.''

''Oi, that's cool!'' Nightmare Bonnie sounded excited.

''Let's go!'' Nightmare said.

 _It makes no sense_

 _Yet it still helps me see_

 _So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?_

 **xXx**

''This is it?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

In front of them was an old house, looking like it would fall apart every moment.

''Doesn't look safe ta me.'' Nightmare Foxy muttered.

''Are you a chicken or what?'' Nightmare Chica scolded him.

''Keep quiet!'' Hannah hissed, holding the rifle.

''What are you gonna do with it?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked, pointing at the Winchester gun.

''Hopefully, nothing.'' Hannah said. ''Here's the plan: we're getting in. You guys search for Kyra, while I'll search for my father. Once you find her, we're getting out.''

''Dully noted.'' Nightmare said.

Plushtrap was the only one against this, feeling that something was wrong. They shouldn't split up, lest leave Hannah alone.

Hannah didn't seem to care about the consequences, though.

 _She thinks she's mine_

 _She must be out of her mind_

 _I said "get back" but she wants more_

 _And now her body's on the floor_

As they entered the house, they didn't find anything unusual.

''This place is creeeepy.'' Nightmare Bonnie muttered.

''Ow, shut up!'' Nightmare Chica hissed at him. ''Keep quiet!''

The Freddles have already spread out, checking every milimeter of the place, while the rest looked into each room. Hannah held the rifle ready.

''Nothing's here.'' Nightmare Fredbear told them after checking an empty room. ''Just dust and spiders.''

He heard growls coming from another room, near his. He checked it, seeing the Freddles Trio pointing at the floor. There was something on it. A hatch, which could be easily opened.

''Awesome job!'' he said. The trio high-fived each other (bonking one on the head).

The rest soon came, looking at the hatch.

''You think they're down there?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''There's only one way to find that out.'' Hannah said, opening the hatch and walked down the stairs. ''Keep your eyes and ears open folks.''

It was quite dark, but the 'bots eyes were shining in the dark, illuminating the path. Once down, they got into a room with two doors.

''Where now?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''We split up. You go right, I'm going left.'' Hannah said.

''I think somebody should go with you.'' Nightmare told her.

''I'm fine.'' Hannah replied sternly.

''Ok.'' Nightmare muttered. He really didn't feel like it would be a good idea to argue with Hannah now.

They split up, but Plushtrap followed Hannah. Being small enough, she didn't notice him. Or she didn't care.  
As Hannah entered the next room, she realized it was dark inside. She looked around for the light switch, but the light came on by itself.

She glared at the person in front of her, pointing the hunting rifle at him.

''Dad.''

Jack grinned as he saw his daughter.

''Welcome back!''

 **xXx**

 _I've got this thing in my heart_

 _I have to hide_

 _It's eating at me from the inside_

Kyra was sitting in the small room, wearing new clothes which Jack left for her, since her old clothes were covered in that red liquid. He probably burned them or something.

She played with the switch-blade, looking at the tape in front of her. She kept the tape with Ruby's insults as some sort of prize. Perhaps, she might needed it.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound on the door.

''What the-?!'' Kyra jumped on her feet, staring at the door, knife ready in her hand.

She waited. Whoever was outside was hellbent on getting inside.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

She couldn't hear much, but she was sure there was multiple people outside. She was ready.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Kyra's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly hid the knife and the tape into her pocket.

''Nightmare? Guys, what are you doing here?!'' Kyra stared at them.

''Well, we came here to save you. What else?'' Nightmare Bonnie told her.

''Let's get out of this place.'' Nightmare said.

''I have questions!'' Kyra told them as they got her outside. Well, almost _dragged_ her out.

''And we don't have the time. Now com'n!'' Nightmare Foxy growled.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

 **xXx**

 _Just take one look in my eyes_

 _You'd see right through my disguise_

 _She says that when I'm nearby_

 _That she can feel my every move_

''Hands up so I can see them!'' Hannah growled, pointing the rifle at her father.

''Really? So, you want to kill your father with that old rifle?'' Jack grinned, holding his hands up.

''If necessary…'' Hannah said. However, her voice was shaky. It was obvious that she was insecure about what to do.

''Let's face it. You don't have the stomache to do that.'' Jack told her. He started to walk to her, step by step.

''Stay where you are!'' Hannah yelled at him, but was visibly scared. Plushtrap growled at Jack. This didn't stop him from coming closer. ''Stop! Get back!''

''You were never good enough.'' Jack lowered his hands as he came closer and closer.

The barrel of the shotgun was now on his chest.

''Com'n, pull the trigger.'' Jack taunted her.

''I-I will!'' Hannah was shaking. It was obvious this wasn't going to happen.

''You're really foolish.'' Jack grabbed the gun.

He then pushed the trigger, the barrel still facing his chest.

 _When I fell apart_

 ** _Yeah, something changed in my heart_**

 _As you can tell from these scars_

 ** _I'm not the man that you knew before_**

Click. Click.

Hannah's eyes widened. No gunshot.

''If your really wanted to kill me, you would've loaded it.'' Jack told her. ''I knew your grandfather. The old man never kept that gun loaded.''

He then snatched it away and hit her, knocking her down. Plushtrap barred his sharp teeth at him, but Jack gave him a sinister grin before escaping, leaving the gun with them.

The plush toy then went to check on Hannah. She was bleeding from her forehead, but it seemed like the wound wasn't bad.

''I'm okay…'' she muttered to him.

''Hannah!''

The older girl's head rose as she heard her sister's voice. Kyra was standing in front of her. The Nightmares found her.

''Kyra!'' Hannah practically screamed and threw herself at Kyra, hugging her tightly. ''My God, I thought I'd never see you again! Are you alright?! He didn't do anything to you, right?! Please, reply!''

''Hannah, I'm fine! You're choking me!'' Kyra tried to get herself out of Hannah's grip of death.

''I don't wanna let you go! Ever! I'm so sorry! For everything!''

 ** _I found something that makes me feel alive_**

 ** _Yet somehow dead inside_**

 _It makes me feel_

 _It makes me numb at once_

''At least, this one has a happy end.'' Nightmare said, as the others watched the two girls.

''Yeah.'' Hannah smiled and turned to Kyra. ''And I promise, no more secrets!''

''Hehe-…'' Kyra grinned. But inside, she was frowning.

She couldn't promise the same to Hannah.

''Com'n, we're going home.'' Hannah told her.

''You're bleeding.'' Kyra said, noticing the blood dripping from Hannah's forehead on her shirt.

''It's nothing. I'm just happy you're back!'' Hannah told her as they stood up.

''Yeah, I'm okay…'' Kyra faked another happy smile.

''I just hope he didn't do anything to you.''

''Nah… just did some gibberish I didn't listen to anyway.'' Kyra lied to her. ''Something like I'm like him.''

''Which is not true at all.'' Hannah said.

''Yeah.'' Kyra said quietly, tapping the switch-blade, which was still in her pocket, with her hand, making sure it and the tape were still there.

She lowered her head, her bangs and hair covering her face.

A small, dark grin formed on her lips.

 _It makes no sense_

 _Yet it still helps me see_

 ** _So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?_**


	56. Toreador's March

Once again, thanks for the support people!

 **YourEveryDayQuicksoper:** I'm not familiar with guns, but it's more a rifle.

 **Tisar:** The Winchester reference wasn't to OLHS, but to the chapter **Breaking Out** (way at the beginning of Game Over), where Kyra aimed the rifle at Springtrap, but forgot to load the gun. Same happened to Hannah in the previous chapter. It's a sort of running gag.

And judging by everyone's thoughts, people think Kyra has gone full on crazy. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Dunno. XD Just kidding, I already know the ending. It will shock you tho.

This is the last chapter of Arc 6. Next chapter marks the start of Arc 7, which is more a Slice of Life Arc, as I'm gonna shift the focus back on the Animatronics. It'll be more like OLHS. Only that this time, the Night Guard is a trigger-happy girl with a knife.

Songs are **Can You Survive?** by **Reyzon** , **Somebody That I Used To Know** by **Gotye ft. Kimbra** and **Bird With A Broken Wing** by **Owl City.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 55: Toreador's March**

 _In us robots souls are trapped inside_

 _All we want is revenge and we know where you hide_

 _Through these rooms we go to get to you_

 _So I bet that you can not stay alive_

 _IT'S ME!_

 ** _Can you survive these nights?_**

 ** _Dead or alive?_**

 ** _Five Nights at Freddy's!_**

 _These nights are passing by_

 _Can you survive Five Nights at Freddy's?_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Come if you are ready_

 _F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Come if you are ready_

 _F-F-F-Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _F-F-F-Five Nights-_

 ** _IT'S ME!_**

 **xXxXx**

''I understand. Can we see her?''

Hannah asked, having a plaster over the wound on her forehead. She was talking with one of the doctors in the local hospital. The doctor looked at the papers he held and then back at Hannah.

''I'm not sure. Her physical condition is stable, but her mental…'' he looked at Hannah. ''I'm afraid she might be suffering from hallucinations. She keeps on speaking gibberish and your and your sister's presence might upset her.''

''So, what are we supposed to do?'' Hannah asked.

''It's hard to say. We'll keep her under observation.'' The doctor adjusted his glasses. ''Have you ever thought of sending her to a nursing home?''

Hannah glanced at Kyra who was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed on her chest. The younger one shrugged.

''We'll think about it.'' Hannah said.

 _Now and then I think of when we were together_

 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

 _Told myself that you were right for me_

 _But felt so lonely in your company_

 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

''Can we go and see her or not?'' Kyra asked. After a moment of reluctance, the doctor nodded. ''Thanks.''

''She's in room 45.'' he added, then left.

''Well, finally.'' Kyra walked over to Hannah. ''So, you say mum probably fried gran Becky's mindset?''

''Aha.'' Hannah nodded.

''Ah, sweet justice. I guess she didn't think that being a Messenger would turn against her.'' Kyra grinned. Hannah rolled her eyes.

''Why are you so happy?'' Hannah tried to scold her, but was also grinning. ''Okay, she did deserve it. She was so arrogant with all this tradition thing she lost the most important aspect of her life out of her sight: her family. It's not like the ghosts will make up for it.''

''The next thing I expect you to say that her dictatorship has come to an end.'' Kyra chuckled.

''We still should feel bad for what happened.'' Hannah said.

''You mean you should feel bad. I wasn't the one who summoned mum's ghost.'' Kyra said.

''Okay, I'm guilty. But all I wanted is keep this family together, even though it was falling apart in front of my very eyes. I mean, dad's a serial killer, grandma's nuts, mum is suicidal,… I felt like you and grandpa were the only sane family members whom I could talk to. And then grandpa died…'' Hannah sighed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Kyra, who smiled.

''Hey, relax. I'm with ya.'' Kyra giggled.

''Yes.'' Hannah nodded.

The two then stepped in front of their grandmother's room, both taking a deep breath and exchanging nervous glances.

''It's do or die.'' Hannah muttered as she glanced at Kyra.

''How ironic. Even in such state, she still inflicts fear.'' Kyra muttered, looking back at Hannah.

The two then stepped inside. It was a white room with three beds, cupboards, a door which led to the toilet and a TV. Their grandmother was the sole patient inside the room. Currently, she was staring blankly at the wall.

The two siblings carefully approached her.

 _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

 _Like resignation to the end, always the end_

 _So when we found that we could not make sense_

 _Well you said that we would still be friends_

 _But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

''Gran Becky… surprise!'' Kyra said, somewhat meekly. Rebecca ignored her completely, still staring at the wall, muttering something under her breath. ''Eh… I'm back?''

Kyra looked at Hannah, looking for her help.

''Grandma? Gran Becky?'' Hannah approached her. ''Um… Kyra's finally back. Look, we also brought you something.''

Hannah put down a plastic bag with bananas, oranges and apples Kyra bought in a nearby store while Hannah got her wound treated.

''I know it's been a rough day… but are you okay?'' Hannah asked.

 _''Howcouldshe?''_

''What did you say?'' Kyra asked.

 _''Howcouldshe?''_

''What is she talking about?'' Kyra whispered to Hannah, who just shrugged.

 _''Whydidshe?''_

''Gran Becky, see here… Mum… she did that because she hated you.'' Hannah said, with Kyra giving her a look which clearly said ''WTF?! sis''. Hannah nudged her with her elbow to keep her quiet. ''She never wanted to be involved into this mess and neither wanted I. That's why she hated you. Because you made her do things she didn't want.''

A moment of silence.

''I understand that it means a lot to you, but being a Messenger is a dangerous job. Mum died because of it and Kyra came several times close to dying.'' Hannah lowered her head, crossing her hands behind her back. ''That's why I hated it. Because I feared I'd lose the people I love. I am, tho, grateful for it, as it gives me the chance to be aware of the dangers that await me in life, be it supernatural or normal.''

Hannah then lifted her head, her gaze turning into a glare. The volume of her voice also increased.

''However, this is still NO excuse for forcing people to do something dangerous like that! Nor ignoring your family members and their needs. You kept the tradition, but you lost your family in the process. Aren't you upset about that?''

Rebecca closed her eyes.

 ** _But you didn't have to cut me off_**

 ** _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_**

 ** _And I don't even need your love_**

 ** _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_**

 ** _No you didn't have to stoop so low_**

 ** _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_**

 ** _I guess that I don't need that though_**

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

''Leave.'' She turned their back to them.

''That's it?'' Hannah rose an eyebrow. She was annoyed. ''No explanation? No excuse? Not even an apology?!''

''Hannah.''

The older girl looked at her younger sister.  
''I don't think she'll ever get it.'' Kyra said in a quiet tone. ''If she doesn't want us here, we should respect that.''

''I'm still not finished. Also, I wasn't demanding an apology for myself, but for you. You suffered the most.'' Hannah told her.

''I don't need one.'' Kyra shook her head. She titled her head and smiled mischievously. ''For reasons I'll tell you later.''

Hannah blinked, but then nodded.

''Okay. If you say so.'' She turned to Rebecca. ''We're going. One more thing: the doctor wanted to know if it would be a problem if you go to a nursing home. Due… your mental state.''

''I'll never recover…'' Rebecca said, now crystal clear. ''I lost it,… everything.''

She was staring at the wall, still muttering something under her breath.

''Nope, you won't.'' Hannah muttered. She looked at her younger sister. ''Let's go.''

The two walked over to the entrance to the room.

''I'm sorry.''

They stopped. Kyra seemed to be surprised, while Hannah had mixed emotions.

''Too late. You said it – you lost everything.'' Hannah muttered and exited the room.

Kyra lingered back, glancing at her grandmother. Rebecca was looking at her, quite tired.

''I don't want to be a Messenger anymore.'' Kyra told her. Rebecca looked disappointed, almost heart-broken. ''Also… dad told me a couple of things.''

Rebecca's eyes widened. She was truly horrified.

''Yep, your worst fears came true. It seems like I am a bit like him.'' Kyra gave her a sadistic smile. ''He even gave me a switch-blade as a birthday gift.''

''Why you… devilish child?!'' Rebecca hissed.

''You stopped caring about me long time ago. Why should I care now about you?'' Kyra told her, then exited the room.

She sighed.

 ** _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_**

 ** _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_**

 ** _But I don't wanna live that way_**

 _Reading into every word you say_

 _You said that you could let it go_

 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

''What is it?'' Hannah asked.

''Ah, nothing.'' Kyra grinned. ''Hey, you know why I didn't want gran's apology?''

''No. Why?'' Hannah asked with a puzzled look.

''Because mum fried her. Seeing her not being a Messenger anymore was quite satisfying.'' Kyra said. ''So, do you think we'll see her again?''

''I'm not sure. But since she doesn't want us around, I guess we won't.'' Hannah said as they started to walk out. ''I'll talk with the doctor and we'll move her stuff out.''

''So, we basically have the house for ourselves?'' Kyra asked.

''Yep.'' Hannah nodded. ''I just have to move back. Also, a friend of mine offered me a week ago a job at a store. Nothing much, but it'll pay the bills.''

''And I still have mine at Fazbear's.'' Kyra said. ''Unless the manager decided to pass me the pink slip.''

''Well, about that…'' Hannah grinned.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

 _And you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 **''KYRA!''**

Kyra yelped as she was basically tackled by Matt, Sierra and Emily. The trio had big smiles on their faces as they exchanged hugs with the puzzled teen.

''Egh, guys! Stop it! You're choking me!'' Kyra yelled, but she was smiling.

''Welcome back!'' Emily said.

''You have no idea how worried we were!'' Sierra added.

''But we're really happy to have you back!'' Matt added.

''Hey, hey, I'm okay. Step down a bit.'' Kyra laughed joyfully. ''It's not a big deal…''

''Not a big deal, not a BIG DEAL!?'' Sierra started yelling, increasing the volume of her voice. ''I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S A BIG DEAL! LEARNING THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS ABDUCTED BY HER PSYCHOPATHIC FATHER!''

''And you didn't tell us anything about it!'' Emily pouted.

''I didn't want to get you into trouble.'' Kyra defended herself. ''Besides, I'm fine. Chill. All I want is to go back to the normality of my life.''

''You really call this normal?''

A familiar voice interrupted the reunion. Kyra turned, seeing Nightmare pointing at himself and the other Nightmare Animatronics as well as The Bite Kid.

''Yep.'' Kyra said, sounding sarcastic.

''She's back.'' Nightmare Chica said.

 _Somebody_

 _(I used to know)_

 _Somebody_

 _(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

 _(I used to know)_

 _(That I used to know)_

 _(I used to know)_

 _Somebody_

''Speaking of which… I told your manager that you were ill and took over your shifts.'' Sierra presented Kyra with her uniform. ''You're continuing tonight.''

''Wouldn't you rather want to keep it?'' Kyra asked.

''But it's your job. I just covered you.'' Sierra grinned, giving the uniform to Kyra. ''That's what friends are for.''

''Thanks.'' Kyra said dryly. ''I guess I'll go back to the _survive the night_ schedule.''

She currently wished she _was_ fired from her job.

 **XXx**

''Ugh…''

Kyra didn't really know what to say. She was happy that the Fazbear Family was happy and glad to have her back, but on the other hand, throwing her a ''Welcome back!'' party was kinda wierd. She didn't really want to be acknowledged as some sort of martyr (there were like 6 of them already and she made a good effort to get rid of them). It was sweet, but she just wanted a quiet night.

Still, she enjoyed the pizza.

''Was it scary?''

''What did your old man say?''

''Did he do anything to you?''

''What about the eye-less children?''

''What's next?''

Oh, and another reason why she tried to avoid the place was the barrage of questions everyone threw at her. They just kept on and on and on and on…

''Hey, leave her alone!'' Emily snapped at them.

They gave Emily a funny look.

''Thanks Em.'' Kyra turned to the Animatronics. ''I already told you guys everything I know. He just kept me there, talked about some stuff about us staying together forever and I got saved by Hannah and the Nightmares. End of story.''

''Right.'' Emily added. ''Now that that's done – what about my birthday party? Have you guys forgotten about it?''

Sierra rolled her eyes. Aside her, Matt and Hannah also came to the pizzeria.

''No, we haven't. Any wishes?'' Freddy asked Emily.

The girl grinned mischievously. It was clear she was up to something.

Kyra meanwhile used Emily's distraction and distanced herself from everyone. There was one person who she wanted to talk to, but he was missing.

 _So I walk alone down the darkest roads_

 _'Cause I've always known how the story goes_

 _When the curtain falls, I'll be wearing thin_

 _Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_

''Springtrap?'' Kyra entered the safe room.

''If you're asking for me to join everyone, the answer is _No_.'' Springtrap told her, sitting in the corner of the room.

''No, that's not it.'' Kyra shook her head. ''I wanted to talk to you.''

Springtrap looked at her, quite curious.

''About what?'' he asked.

''I lied.'' Kyra said. ''About what happened during the past three days.''

''I knew.'' Springtrap said.

''Really?'' This surprised Kyra.

''Aw, com'n. Nobody gets into such situation without a scar. Not to mention, you're pretty good at pretending everything's fine.'' Springtrap said.

''I'll take the last one as a compliment.'' Kyra said.

 _In this twisted plot I was destined for_

 _I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor_

 _So misunderstood 'till the bloody end_

 _How I wish I could do it all again_

''Okay, spit it out. What did your old man told you?'' Springtrap asked.

''Basically what I said: that I'm like him. Guess what – **I am**.'' Kyra said.

Springtrap's expression didn't change. He kept on the look of mild curiosity.

''Interesting. So you are daddy's little girl after all.'' He said, slightly amused.

''More like daddy's little killer.'' Kyra said, sighing. She took the switch-blade out of her pocket. ''This is supposed to be my birthday present.''

''I assume I'd be wrong if I said that that's for self-defense.'' Springtrap said.

''Yep.'' Kyra played with it.

Click. Click. Click.

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

 _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

 _And on my own I walk alone_

 _To see the sun again I'd give anything_

Click. Click. Click.

''So, what are you gonna do with it? Stab somebody?'' Springtrap asked casually.

''Probably.'' Kyra replied nonchalantly.

''Okaaay, then… Why are you telling me this?'' Springtrap asked. ''Wait a sec – why are you telling **_me_** this?''

''I just wanted to be honest. If I told the rest, they'd freak out.'' Kyra said.

Click. Click. Click.

''And I won't?'' Springtrap said sarcastically.

 _But life demands a final chapter_

 _A story that we all must leave behind_

 _It's do or die, and this is mine_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

''When it comes to talking about murdering someone, you don't seem to be really upset.'' Kyra said.

Springtrap rolled his eyes.

''Could you promise me something?'' Kyra asked.

''What?''

''Please, don't tell anyone about this. Okay?''

''Why? Are you upset that they'll _freak out_?'' Springtrap said in a mocking tone.

 _It's another night of the living dead_

 _Like a viper bite in a spiderweb_

 _It's so deathly dark in the alleyway_

 _And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey_

''Just promise you won't tell a living soul. Or dead one. Or robotic.'' Kyra said, now being quite serious.

''Okay, I won't. I promise.'' Springtrap said. ''But what's the big deal.''

''Thing is… I want to kill my dad.'' Kyra said.

''Straight to the facts, huh?'' Springtrap muttered.

 _I would run and hide for the afternoon_

 _With the butterfly in the panic room_

 _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_

 _For a different twist in the story line_

''Thing is, yes, I am like him. He left me with a mannequin with Ruby's voice, throwing insults at me.'' Kyra said. ''I got pretty mad and unleased everything I had on the mannequin… and I mutilated her, ugh, it.''

''So?'' Springtrap didn't see anything wrong with it.

''I liked it.'' Kyra said. Now this produced a reaction on Springtrap's side. He looked a bit surprised. ''I really liked the feeling of having power over my victim. The fact that this time, I wasn't the victim.''

''And that's why you want to kill people?'' Springtrap asked.

Kyra shook her head.

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

 _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

 _And on my own I walk alone_

 _To see the sun again I'd give anything_

''Nah. Although, I figured out I have the potential. But my old man underestimates me.'' Kyra said. ''If he really thinks I'll follow his rules, he's wrong. I'm no one's puppet.''

''I think this is the evidence that the old Kyra really is back. With an epiphany.'' Springtrap chuckled.

''Yeah.'' Kyra grinned. The smile vanished though. ''History's repeating.''

''What do you mean?''

Kyra looked at him.

''Well, dad told me he killed his own parents for abusing him. I'm about to do the same thing. Where's the logic?''

Springtrap shrugged.

''There's no logic in killing. You go in, you do it, and you make sure nobody finds the corpse.'' He said.

''Really helpful.'' Kyra said sarcastically.

 _But life demands a final chapter_

 _A story that we all must leave behind_

 _It's do or die, and this is mine_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

''I'm just telling you what I know. If you really want to do it, it's your choice.'' Springtrap said.

''Thanks.'' Kyra said.

''For what?''

''For… not freaking out.''

Springtrap grinned.

''No problem.''

Kyra looked at him.

''There's one more thing. Dad also wanted to meet you. He knows who you really are.'' Kyra said. ''And no, I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own.''

''I see. So he wants to figure out what drove me to kill people or something like that?'' Springtrap asked.

 _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

 _Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

 _And on my own I walk alone_

 _To see the sun again I'd give anything_

Kyra nodded.

''Well, it _is_ his job. Just as he tried to figure out what would be my trigger.'' Kyra said. ''Does this make me weak?''

''I can't tell.'' Springtrap said, his arms crossed on his chest. ''But you ain't weak. That's for sure. If you were weak, you would've high-tailed out of this place long ago.''

It took a bit for Kyra to think about this words.

''Like said… history repeats itself, doesn't it.'' She muttered. ''I better go before the others figure out I'm missing and start another manhunt. See ya!''

''Wait…''

Kyra turned around.

''Why are you telling me this?'' he asked again.

''I just wanted someone to know… I don't know what will happen, so at least somebody knows why it'll happen.'' Kyra said.

Springtrap didn't say anything. He just watched her exiting the room and closing the door. Darkness once again covered the room.

 _But life demands a final chapter_

 _A story that we all must leave behind_

 _It's do or die, and this is mine_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

 _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_

''So, we're about to have another employee who's gonna become a killer…'' he muttered.

It wasn't up to him to tell Kyra what she should do and what she shouldn't. Nobody lectured him either when he killed those kids in cold blood… his little family. Then he joined them.

Jack killed his family so he could get rid of them. The only family member he wanted to stay was Kyra, whom he kept alive.

One was killing to keep the victims… The other to get rid of them…

Springtrap wondered…

 _Was he really a better person than Jack?_

 ** _Tell the world I know that my mind is made_**

 ** _It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid_**

 ** _Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_**

 ** _For a different twist in the story line_**


	57. Scars Remain

Sheesh, I thought I'll never finish this one.

 **Anyways, today's the FNaF Anniversary and coincidentally, this chapter features a party!**

There are also pics of the Animatronics on Scott Games and what's the best of all things (if you didn't know) - FNaF: SL's Steam Page is up. Here's the description: _Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment._

I already announced I'd write one more FNaF fic and this would feature the Sister Location. Can't wait for the game! XD

Now, onto the chapter. As I said, this is Act 7, which is a lot tamer than the previous chapters. It took me a while to write this and I hope you'll enjoy it.

The songs featured are: **Join The Party** by **JT Machinima,** **Hide And Seek** by **Lizz Robinett** and **Right Here** by **Ashes Remain (I'M RECOMMENDING YOU TO LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING! It hits home.)**

 **Also, if you're interested, I wrote a** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **fanfic called _''Black Sheep''_. It's about Wile E. Coyote and I'd really like to hear your opinion.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Night 56: Scars Remain**

 _I'll be your friend, right till the end_

 _Join the party!_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way_

 _Join the party!_

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

 _Join the party!_

 _I'm here for you, we'll make it through_

 _Join the party!_

 **xXxXx**

Click. Click. Click.

 _Ding Dong! I know you can hear me_

 _Open up that door_

 _I only want to play a little_

One, two, three… Step by step, she walked through the house.

''The door was open… So I let myself in…'' she chuckled.

 _Ding Dong! You can't keep me waiting,_

 _It's already too late for you to try and run away_

 _I see you through that window_

Nobody answered.

''It's just a game… we are playing, right?''

Click. Click. Click.

There was a tickling sense in her fingers.

''It's… a game…''

 _Our eyes have met together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

''Hide and seek, huh…''

Click. Click. Click.

''I know you're here… I just want to talk…''

The house looked nice, but she wasn't familiar with it. It seemed to belong to a wealthy family.

Too bad they didn't invest in security cameras.

 _Ding Dong! Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

The corridors became narrow. She was running, struggling to breathe.

''It's a silly, silly game, isn't it…''

She was trapped. She knew she was trapped here.

What should she do?

 _Ding Dong! Where is it you've gone to, do you think you won_

 _Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps, bumping loudly through the hallways_

Click. Click. Click.

A bumping noise echoed through the house, red hair swirling as she tried to get away from the loonatic in her house.

''You can't hide from me.'' A calm voice responded. ''And you accused me of being crazy.''

She stared at the wall in front of her. No door, no window. The only way back was through the one who hunted her.

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

The face was blurry as she stared at her prey. Her victim was cornered, staring back like a deer caught in headlights. However, she couldn't see her victim's expression as the hair covered the already blurry face.

She shrugged it off.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

She ran towards the fancy dressed girl, grinning. She could brag as much as she wanted about what she had, but she will never be safe.

''EGHHHhhrrrgh!''

She twisted the knife deep into her chest, blood spilling out like a fountain, covering the floor in dark red. A metalic scent filled the air as she stared at the gurgling soon-to-be corpse.

She grinned, looking at her blood covered hand.

The red liquid trailed down her arm, dripping on the floor. Her gaze followed the drop of blood, glancing at the body.

Her eyes widened in shock.

In front of her was a familiar brunette instead of the nasty red-head.

''HANNAH!''

It thundered outside again.

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

 **xXx**

''No!''

Kyra rose up as she awoke, shocked. She looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom. She sighed in relief.

''Just a stupid nightmare…''

Until she looked down at her bedsheet.

A red, bloody stain was spreading on her bedsheet, growing bigger and bigger. Kyra suddenly felt a sting of pain, suddenly rising her right hand. It was covered in blood, the red liquid trailing down her arm and staining her clothes. Her PJs had red spots as well as her bed sheets.

 _WHY WAS SHE SO BLOODY?!_

Kyra jumped out of her bed, pushing everything down on the floor, along with the sleepy Plushtrap. The spring-toy protested in annoyance as he got covered by the bedsheet, not realizing what was going on. Kyra meanwhile stared at her bed.

In the middle of it was the blood-stained switch-blade she got from her father. The blood kept dripping, now staining the floor. Kyra looked around in panic, placing the other hand below the bloody and ran into the bathroom, where the first aid kid was.

Plushtrap threw the sheets of, staring at what happened to be bloody stains and a switch-blade. Where the hell did Kyra get the switch-blade?! A feeling of dread slowly crept up his tiny endoskeleton as he ran after Kyra. The girl cleaned her wounded hand. There was a visible cut on her palm.

''Ouch, ouch, ouch…'' Kyra bit her lip. The adrenaline she felt retreated and now she felt a sharp sting of pain. She bandaged her hand… or at least, tried. It wasn't really easy for her to put on the bandages with just one hand and her teeth.

She heard a growl, looking at the entrace, and gulped. Even for a small fry, Plushtrap could look quite meancing. He held up the switch-blade.

''Ehhh,… I can explain.'' Kyra smiled nervously.

He just frowned. Kyra sighed.

''It wasn't like I injured myself on purpose.'' She said and crouched. ''Could you please help me?''

The toy ran over and started to wrap the band over her hand, helping her to tie it. He then looked at her as she took the switch-blade and cleaned it.

''It's just for self-defense.'' She told him.

Plushtrap crossed his arms and tapped with his foot on the floor. Kyra rolled her eyes.

''Listen.'' She positioned herself to be near his height. ''I know you're worried and I know you know I tend to get myself into trouble which may or may not…''

Cue growl from Plushtrap.

''Okay, which mostly costs me my life.'' Kyra rolled her eyes.

Plushtrap still had that look of annoyance.

''But anyways, I keep this one for protection. For… my own good. Now do me a favor and do _not_ tell anyone about it, okay?''

Plushtrap pouted in annoyace as Kyra patted his head.

''Trust me.'' She looked him in his eyes.

The plush toy simply growled in annoyance and left. Kyra sighed. Technically, she did tell the truth. She felt a bit safer now that she had a weapon she could use to defend herself and easily conceal it. The drawback was that by accident, she could've ended up at the sharp tip of the blade. Her hand was the proof. She looked at it.

''Now I need to conceal this from Hannah and the Nightmares…''

She wasn't really convinced this would work. She hoped that at least, the washing machine would get rid off the blood stains.

 **xXx**

''Good morning Kyra!'' Hannah greeted her younger sister cheerfully. Then she noticed something odd. ''Why are you wearing bike gloves?''

To cover her wound, Kyra put on her finger-less bike gloves. She didn't really expect that it would fool Hannah, but it was worth a try.

''Because, why not?'' Kyra shrugged, faking innocence.

''Okay…'' Hannah looked at her suspiciously. ''Take 'em off and let's eat.''

''Eghh… okay…'' Kyra hid her hands behind her back. ''Y'know… I'm not really that hungry… I'm waiting for the pizza at Em's B-Day party!''

''Nonesense!'' Nightmare Chica popped out of nowehere, scaring the living day-lights out of Kyra. ''Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You can't skip it!''

''She's right.'' Hannah said. Kyra gave Nightmare Chica an _Are you serious?!_ expression. The nightmarish chick had zero idea why Kyra was so angry at her.

''I'll eat later.'' Kyra walked away.

''Hey, you can't just-''

BAM!

Kyra shut the door to the bathroom as loudly as possible and locked herself inside.

''What has gotten into her?'' Hannah asked loudly as she and Nightmare Chica exchanged confused looks.

''No idea.'' Nightmare Chica shrugged.

Kyra, while inside the bathroom, took the glove off her hand, revealing the bandage. It hurt like hell. She wasn't sure if she could even hold anything.

''That'll leave a scar. Just how stupid was I?'' she muttered to herself. ''I could've gauged my eye out or something like that. Paranoid idiot, you!''

She figured she'd wait inside the bathroom till her sister goes to work and somehow try to eat and get ready for Emily's B-Day party without the Nightmares noticing her wounded hand. She really didn't want to explain how that happened. And there was still Plushtrap, who was quite suspicious of her behavior.

''Are you alright?'' she heard Hannah's voice from outside.

''Yeah, everything's peachy!'' Kyra lied, then muttered to herself. ''You'd kill me if you knew what was going on.''

''Are you coming to eat or what? The toast is getting cold and I gotta go to work.'' Hannah said.

''Just go on with the breakfast. I'll eat later.'' Kyra told her. ''I… I have something to do…''

''Okay, then… Are you sure?'' Hannah asked.

''Sure I'm sure!''

''Really?''

''YEAH!'' Cue to an annoyed groan from Kyra.

Hannah had a bad feeling. She wanted to be the cool big sister to Kyra and make up for what happened, but she feared that she may overdo it again.

''If you say so…''

She noticed Plushtrap looking at her and crouched.

''Hey, could you do me a favor?'' she said. The bunny nodded.

''Keep a VERY close eye on her. I think she's again hiding something.'' Hannah said.

Plushtrap nodded and gave her an _If you just knew…_ look. However, he didn't plan to show Hannah what he found out that night, as he trusted Kyra that she had things under her control. He was annoyed that she kept it a secret from him, though.

 **xXx**

Once Hannah left, Kyra got out of the bathroom and slowly tip-toed to the kitchen to grab some food. She took out the salami and cheese and some bread slices and tip-toed to the table. She turned back to the counter and slowly opened the cupboard to take out a plate, wincing at every little squeak. Once she got it out, she closed it, and turned to the table, giving a sigh of relief. Then a WTF?! expression formed on her face.

 _Why was she acting like a sneaking theif in her own house?_

''I'm really stupid.'' She muttered, face-palming.

''Ahem – nice you decided to show up!''

Kyra almost jumped out of her skin and quickly turned around. Cue to the six Nightmares behind her standing and eyeing her. Plushtrap was with them too, frowning.

''Ah, now I know.'' Kyra muttered, remembering the reason she was sneaking around.

After all, she wasn't alone anymore, which annoyed her now.

''Ehh, yep…'' Kyra acted nonchalant.

''Are you gonna eat now or what?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''As long as it's not somebody's brain.'' Kyra replied.

Cue to everyone frowning, looking really irritated.

''That joke is sooo outdated.'' Nightmare Bonnie told her. Kyra grinned sheepishly.

''I noticed.'' She made herself the sandwich and held it up with the tip of her fingers, trying to annoy the small sparks of numbing pain in her right palm.

''Are ye okay?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Yeah. Why are you asking?'' Kyra replied.

''Coz you're acting off, that's why!'' Nightmare Freddy told her.

''I'm just paranoid, okay.'' Kyra told them. ''I'm just trying to shake off the feeling of being watched and you staring at me with your metalic, glowing eyes are not helping.''

''Blame the one who started to imagine us.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Sometimes I wonder if I'm hallucinating everything…'' Kyra muttered dryly. ''I wouldn't be surprised…''

''Hey, we may be the villains of another story, but currently, you're everyone's concern. Especially your sister's.'' Nightmare told her.

''Thanks for being worried about me.'' Kyra smiled. ''Anyways, today's Emily's B-Day and I should get going.''

She had have no idea how, but I managed to convince the manager to give me the day shift so she could get enough sleep and start with the night shift again. Sierra, of course, ditched the job as soon as possible. But Kyra was pretty sure she would miss out the opportunity to get into the restaurant during the graveyard shift, just because she can.

 **xXx**

Kyra felt a bit… odd. During the past weeks, she was in complete sour and gloomy mood due the revelations about her family. Now, stepping back into this colorful restaurant with flags, posters, pizza and singing robotic animals, she felt like she landed on an alien planet.

This just wasn't her place. She should've ditched it long ago, but now she couldn't.

She shook her head. It wasn't time to be all gloomy and dark. It should be a day of fun and celebration! She really didn't want to ruin Emily's birthday party. Heck, she even listened to _Sweet Victory_ by David Glen Eisley on her way here, in order to improve her mood (it certainly did, after she remembered the episode Band Geeks from the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon).

''Okay… just fight it… The winner takes all…'' she muttered to herself as she quickly slipped inside, wearing her uniform.

The job was easy – just check on the 'bots and make sure people follow the rules about the Animatronics.

Laughing children passed by while playing some tag-like game. She noticed new curtains at the stage on which Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were. They were closed. Making sure nobody was watching her, she quickly got behind.

''Hey guys!'' she greeted them. ''Busy day, huh?''

''Yep.'' Freddy nodded, saying in a hushed voice. Only Hannah, Matt, Emily, Sierra and Kyra knew that the Animatronics were pretty much sentient. The rest of the world was blissfully unaware. ''How are you doing?''

''I'm fine.'' Kyra said nonchalantly. ''The Nightmares told me to congratulate Emily.''

''They didn't come?'' Bonnie asked, looking surprised.

''I don't want to insult anyone, but having them around at a birthday party is not really the wisest thing to do. Even if they're friendly.'' Chica eyed Bonnie.

''And even if they can disguise themselves as toys, people will start to give me odd looks when I walk around with a bag full of plushies.'' Kyra said. Another reason why she left Plushtrap at home as well. ''Besides, Matt is taking the whole thing on tape.''

''Then let's hope nothing happens.'' Freddy said. Kyra simply nodded.

''Why are you wearing gloves?'' Bonnie asked.

''Ehm… Coz I like them.'' Kyra said. ''Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck!''

''Thanks!''

She then got out, looking for the table Emily's mother booked. She managed to find it soon, walking over to where Emily, Sierra, their mother, Matt and Emily's friends ate pizza.

''Happy birthday, Em!'' she gave Emily the bag with sweets she was holding. ''I didn't really know what to get you so…''

''Nahh, it's okay!'' Emily hugged her.

Kyra froze for a moment, as she didn't expect it.

''I'm just glad you're here as well.'' Emily smiled. ''Do you want to join us?''

''Sorry, I have to work.'' Kyra pointed at her uniform.

''I hope you did recover from that illness Sierra told me about.'' Thrish, their mother, said. When Kyra disappeared, Sierra told her mother and Kyra's manager that Kyra was ill in order to cover her.

''Eghh, I did.'' Kyra said. ''Never felt better. Okay, maybe I'm tired.''

''What's up with the gloves?'' Sierra asked her.

''It's just my own addition to the uniform.'' Kyra said. ''I gotta go now and check the other stage. Have fun!''

''Oh, sure we do…'' A boy and Emily's classmate, Dean, said. He looked quite bored and unimpressed by everything.

Kyra got away to the Toys Area. Just like the main Dining Area, their stage also had a curtain to conceal the Animatronics. She was thankful for that addition.

''Hi-yah Ky – why are you wearing gloves?'' Toy Bonnie cut himself off in the middle of the greeting.

''I came with my bike.'' Kyra replied in a deadpan tone.

''It's great to see you here.'' Toy Chica said. ''Everything okay?''

''Yeah…'' Kyra nodded. ''I'm just checking on everyone.''

''Can you believe it? It's _them_ who got to host Emily's birthday, not us!'' Toy Freddy complained.

''I think you'll see Ems anyway since most of the arcades are here.'' Kyra said.

''At least something.'' Toy Freddy sighed.

''Anyways, everything's alright here, right?'' Kyra asked.

''Don't look at us. Better keep an eye on BB.'' Toy Bonnie told her.

''Will do.'' Kyra smiled.

 **xXx**

Once she did a few rounds in the pizzeria and made sure nobody was looking (especially the manager, who was in his office), she slipped into the Safe Room, which was still concealed behind a fake wall. She quickly closed it and sighed.

''So, how are things going at the party?'' A familiar voice spoke to her. Two green-grey eyes were glowing in the dark as the Animatronic approached her.

''Everything's peachy.'' Kyra said. ''Too peachy.''

''What are the odds something's gonna go wrong again?'' Springtrap muttered.

''Too high…'' Kyra looked at her hands.

''Why are you wearing gloves?'' Springtrap asked her, looking confused.

She didn't answer. Instead she took them off and showed him her hand.

''What happened?''

Kyra uncovered it. A red cut covered her palm. It wasn't really deep, but it sure did hurt.

''I managed to somehow cut myself on the switch-blade dad gave me while sleeping.'' Kyra revealed. Springtrap who, surprisingly, looked worried, took a closer look.

''Doesn't seem to be bad.'' He looked at Kyra. ''And you use the gloves to cover the wound.''

''Yeah. It works for now.'' Kyra said. ''I started a running gag by changing the answer about why I'm wearing them every time somebody asks.''

''I don't think this will work out for long.'' Springtrap shook his head. ''Does it hurt?''

''Since when are you so worried about me?'' Kyra asked as she bandaged it up.

''You're not the only one who ended up with scars thanks to working here.'' Springtrap said. Kyra stood there, staring at Springtrap and wondering what he meant. ''Anyway, I guess I shouldn't ask how your mental state is. I believe everyone else did.''

''You have no idea.'' Kyra said. ''But I'm feeling paranoid.''

''Why?'' Springtrap asked.

''Dunno. It's that knowledge that _he_ …'' Kyra made quotation marks. ''…is out there and waiting for me to carry on his legacy. I dunno how much patience he's got left, but I doubt he'll just stand around and wait for something to happen.''

''Perhaps you should think about spending more time here.'' Springtrap said. ''Last time I checked, the other 'bots here were as fired up to protect you as they were when trying to get revenge on me.''

''Thanks for the suggestion.'' Kyra said. ''Although I'm not sure if I should keep on decieving them.''

''Do as you please. You see how _well_ it ended up for me.'' Springtrap said.

 _''Yeah – maimed and dead in a robotic suit.''_ Kyra thought.

 **XXx**

''I'm bored.'' Dean said while he, another boy and two girls, all whom Emily invited to her party, played the games on the arcades. ''This place is boring. It sucks!''

''It's not that bad… although I don't get those robots.'' The other boy, Billy, said.

''Yeah, they look… odd.'' One of the girls, Rachel said.

''Scary.'' Anna added. ''And freaky.''

Emily blinked in surprise and looked at the Toys who were performing on stage.

''They're not scary.'' She said. ''Actually, they're nice.''

''Nice? Emily, those are robots!'' Dean told her.

''HELLO!''

''ACK!'' Dean flinched as he got approached by Balloon Boy.

''Wanna a balloon?'' BB laughed.

''NO!'' Dean yelled at him and turned to Emily. He didn't notice BB's angry scowl. ''Those things are creepy. Besides, my mum was against coming here. She told me that the children who once came here were eaten by Animatronics.''

''I think you meant they got killed and stuffed into suits.'' Billy corrected him.

''Yeah!'' Dean said.

''That's terrible!'' Anna and Rachel were close to freaking out.

''Not to mention, their bodies were never found…'' Dean just added salt to the wound. ''And they say that this place is also haunted.''

''Ugh-hh, but that happened during the night. And now it's day…'' Anna was shaking.

''Who says? Didn't you notice… those eyes are watching us…'' Dean said in a hushed tone, pointing at BB, the Toys trio on stage and Puppet in the corner.

''So what?'' Emily stood up to him.

''And then there are stories about the night guards…'' Dean continued.

''Even if they did kill people, that doesn't mean anything.'' Emily told him firmly. ''They're all quite nice!''

''And how do you know they're not just pretending?'' Dean replied. ''I'm pretty sure they're just waiting for their next victim…'' he grinned darkly. ''The birthday kid!''

''What are you talking about?'' Emily asked.

''I wasn't lying when I said they ate people. My dad told be they bit off a kid's head!''

''Aww, that's awful!'' Rachel said, afraid as much as Anna was.

''And it's true! They totally teared it off!'' Dean grinned sheepishly, watching the scared expressions of Anna, Rachel and Billy.

''No, you got the facts wrong. It was an accident.'' Emily said. ''Kyra explained everything. And nobody's head got teared off. The kid just suffered from… what was it?'' Emily tried to remember. ''Some sort of brain damage.''

''But he died.'' Dean said.

''T-true.'' Emily nodded. Anna turned to Emily.

''Why did you have to celebrate your birthday here? What if somebody again dies in such accident?'' Anna looked at Emily, pointing her finger at her accusingly.

''Nobody's gonna die!'' Emily basically yelled at them. ''You're freaking out over nothing?''

''Oh and did I mention that it was an employee who killed the children?'' Dean added. Rachel, Anna and Billy had all looks of horror on their faces.

''We cannot trust anyone here!'' Billy said.

''You guys are really believing him?'' Emily was angry. ''I've been here a few times and nothing happened. Nothing will happen!''

''I don't know Em…'' Anna said.

Emily was slowly growing desperate. It took her long to convince her friends to come to Freddy's. Due the stories and what happened in the past, the restaurant's image was tainted. It was a miracle people were actually willing to come here. According to what she heard from Sierra, the manager planned to make this place as family and kid friendly as possible. Starting with the Animatronics…

''Hey, how about asking my mum when the cake's gonna arrive?'' Emily suggested.

''Okay! Hopefully, it tastes good.'' Billy was the first to agree. He adored everything sweet. Rachel and Anna quickly followed. Dean was still standing there, staring at the Animatronics.

He grinned mischievously.

Perhaps he could prove his friends he was right about everything. Or at least, prank them.

 **xXx**

 _''Happy Birthday, dear Emily! Happy Birthday to you!''_

Emily blew out the candles after Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and even Foxy, in his own way, sung for her. She, her family and friends were enjoying the cake with pink icing as she felt somebody covering her eyes.

''Happy Birthday honey!''

She turned around.

''DAD!'' she hugged him. ''I'm so happy you're here!''

Sierra's expression showed relief when she saw that her father did come. He looked nervous though, when he saw Thrisha. He was still uncomfortable in his ex-wife's presence, but hugged both of his daughters enthusiastically.

''Hello, Cole.'' Thrisha greeted him with a formal handshake.

''Egh, em… Hi.'' He shrugged. He looked like a nervous wreck.

''I'm glad you decided to come to your daughter's birthday.'' Thrisha said calmly, ignoring the fact that her husband looked like he wanted to nope the hell out of the place.

''Me too.'' He nodded.

''I thought you'd come tomorrow to pick them up.'' Thrisha added.

''Well, what can I say… Sierra and Emily convinced me to come to this… place.'' He looked around. Perhaps most people feared the Animatronics, but his biggest fear was his own wife. ''I'm surprised it's still running.''

''Well it is.'' Emily said, looking at both of her parents. ''Will you two make up?''

Both stared in shock at Emily who had a huge grin on her face. Sierra shoot her a glare. Emily looked confused.

''Did I say something wrong?''

''Oh, I think I need to talk to your father, sweetie.'' Thrisha shoot Cole a glare. ''You kids have fun.''

Emily sighed, sad that this might not work out. Sierra looked at Matt worriedly.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' She muttered.

''You mean, about your parents making up?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' Sierra nodded, looking at Emily. ''And I'm worried about her.''

''They have to make up! They just have to.'' She muttered to herself.

Sierra looked back to her parents who seemed to be quarreling. The situation didn't look good.

''It's all my fault…'' Emily suddenly muttered.

''Em, what is it?'' Anna asked, noticing tears trailing down Emily's cheeks.

The girl suddenly stood up and ran away, crying.

''Emily!'' Sierra yelled, but Emily didn't hear her.

She was sure that she ruined the chance of her parents getting together.

 **xXx**

''Oh, no…'' Thrisha gasped when she and Cole were told that Emily ran away. ''But why would she think…''

''Mum, dad; all I and Em want is you two back together.'' Sierra told them. ''But she believes we'll never be a family again. Especially when she saw you two quarreling.''

''Poor Emily.'' Thrisha bit her lip. ''We need to find her, ASAP!''

''What's going on?'' Kyra joined the group.

''Emily is ran away. She's probably still in the restaurant but we're not sure.'' Matt told her.

''Okay, I'll check the cams.'' Kyra said with a confident smile. ''We'll find her, don't worry.''

''Thanks.'' Cole told her and looked at his wife. ''All this… over nothing.''

''What do you mean, dad?'' Sierra asked.

''I have had a phone call with your mother the previous night and told her how much you two wanted me to come to the party today. The quarrel we had was just your mother giving me one of her infamous lectures…'' cue to Thrisha elbowing him.

''So, will you two get back together or not?'' Sierra asked.

''We're working on it.'' Thrisha admitted.

''That's great news!'' Sierra said. ''Now, we just have to find Emily!''

''We'll help too!'' Billy said, with Anna and Rachel agreeing.

Dean, meanwhile, had other plans.

 **xXx**

 _I can see every tear you've cried_

 _Like an ocean in your eyes_

 _All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

Emily, hidden well behind a box at the backstage, sobbed quietly. She just wanted for her parents to get back together, nothing else! She didn't want a party nor presents! Just her family!

''Em… are you okay? Why are you crying?'' a familiar voice asked.

''Goldie...'' Emily looked at the golden bear. ''Mum and dad… I don't think they'll even get together! And it's because of me!''

''That's really silly. You're not responsible for anything.'' Goldie told her.

''B-but I saw them. They were talking and they didn't look happy.'' Emily replied.

''Well… life's complicated. Especially for an adult.'' Goldie said. Emily looked tired.

 _I can see all the fears you face_

 _Through a storm that never goes away_

 _Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

''Please don't cry.'' Goldie said warmly. ''It's your 10th birthday! You should be happy and celebrating!''

''If mum and dad don't get together, there's nothing worth to celebrate.'' Emily said grimly.

''Of course there is!'' Goldie said. ''Besides, you also have me, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, the Toys, Puppet, BB, Mangle… basically every Animatronic here, to support you. If you ever feel down, you can talk with us.''

''T-thanks.'' Emily wiped her tears away.

''That's our job – to make children and adults happy!'' Goldie replied.

 ** _I'll be right here now_**

 ** _To hold you when the sky falls down_**

 ** _I will always_**

 ** _Be the one who took your place_**

 ** _When the rain falls_**

 ** _I won't let go_**

 ** _I'll be right here_**

''They're probably searching for me.'' Emily stood up.

''I'll better go now before somebody discovers a golden bear costume floating around. You go back to your party. Good luck!'' Goldie vanished.

''Emily!''

Emily turned around.

''Kyra! Hey!'' she ran to the older girl. ''How did you know I was here?''

''Duh, I'm the security guard. Besides, there's a camera at the backstage room.'' Kyra pointed at the cam in the room.

''Oh.''

''Let's go now. Everyone's worried about you.''

''Okay!''

 _I will show you the way back home_

 _Never leave you all alone_

 _I will stay until the morning comes_

 **xXx**

''Emily!'' Thrisha hugged her daughter. ''Ah, you scared me so much! Are you alright?''

''She's fine, Mrs. Collins.'' Kyra said. ''She was hiding at the backstage room.''

''Thanks for your help.'' Thrisha told her. ''And call me Thrisha, okay?''

Kyra grinned happily.

''I'm sorry for causing you trouble.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry, I and your dad are not angry at you.'' Thrisha told her. ''You see, we actually decided to try rebuild our relationship.''

''R-really?!'' Emily stared at her. Thrisha nodded.

 _I'll show you how to live again_

 _And heal the brokenness within_

 _Let me love you when you come undone_

Emily looked at her father, who also nodded. She then teared up, crying and hugged her mother and then her father, forming a group hug.

''Thank you… Th-that was my birthday wish!''

Kyra looked at the happy family, noticing that even Sierra teared up.

''Seems like everything's okay again in your universe. Heh.'' Kyra said in a mocking tone.

''Aw, what the hell!'' Sierra gave Kyra a grin and joined her family group hug.

 _I'll be right here now_

 _To hold you when the sky falls down_

 _I will always_

 _Be the one who took your place_

 _When the rain falls_

 _I won't let go_

 _I'll be right here_

Such happy family.

It hit Kyra like a brick stone when she saw what she lost during all those years. Thanks to her unstable family, who couldn't find an agreement and work everything out. She felt happy for Sierra and Emily, being very well aware that she was always welcome there.

However, that was their life and she had her own. At least, what remained of it.

 _When daybreak seems so far away_

 _Reach for my hand_

 ** _When hope and peace begin to fray_**

 ** _Still I will stand_**

''AGHHH!''

The small family reunion and nearby costumers stopped, turning their heads to the Pirate Cove. Parents backed off with their children as far as they could, while Kyra rushed over to the scene, along with several employees.

To her shock, she saw Dean with a bloody hand. The curtain to the Pirate Cove was open and she could see Foxy…

… who had a bloody snout.

''What happened here?!'' she asked.

''Ravenhearst! I told you to keep an eye on those Animatronics!'' her boss yelled at her, trying to help Dean who was crying.

''H-he bit me!'' Dean screamed like a banshee. Kyra looked at Foxy.

The fox looked like he was about to break down crying, shaking his head. However, he couldn't move, as it would alert everyone else.

 _I'll be right here now_

 _To hold you when the sky falls down_

 _I will always_

 _Be the one who took your place_

 _When the rain falls_

 _I won't let go_

 _I'll be right here_

''My dad will hear of this!'' Dean yelled. ''It hurt so much!''

People slowly started to panic. However, Kyra frowned and went over to the boy, lifting his hand.

''H-hey, what are you doing? It hurts!'' Dean screamed.

''You really want to get into trouble, don't you?'' Kyra rose her finger, which was covered in some of the 'blood'. She licked it, much to the disgust of some people. ''It's ketchup!''

Cue to Dean's expression changing from 'victim' to a huge _Oh, crap!_.

''Eh, I…'' His eyes widened.

''And you thought I wouldn't notice it, huh?'' Kyra asked him.

''Heh I…'' Dean gulped as he saw everyone's angry expressions.

Kyra glanced at Foxy, who gave her a look of relief. She turned to Dean.

''Listen you... I'm the security guard here and I'm pretty good at my job. You better don't cause any trouble because next time…'' she then whispered into his ear. _''When you disappear, nobody will search for your body, capiché?''_

Dean gulped and nodded as the crowd scattered.

Kyra grinned. Scars might remain, but it was worth it.

 _When the rain falls I won't let go_

 ** _I'll be right here_**


	58. Don't Wake Up

Sorry everyone you had to wait for this, but...

 **TODAY, I'M CELEBRATING MY 20TH B-DAY! (16.8 is the date)**

Which is the reason why I decided to post the chapter today. I hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Shadescribe:** I believe we all have that one idiot friend who thinks doing something stupid is awesome. Dean is the one friend.

 **ElRompeOvarios:** There are a lot of paranoid people who sleep with weapons next to them. Just read Let's Not Meet on Reddit.

 **Guest:** Nope, wrong ship. Honestly, this ship is in the back of everything and just teased. Just a bit.

 **asegu21:** Sorry, I can't do 2 chapters a week. I barely have time for one chapter. Besides, I'm working on my own novel, which also consumes my time.

Anyways, I'm gonna celebrate this day by watching _Yumeiro Patissiere_. Mmmmm, all those delicious cakes... and story! Heheh... ;3

Song for this chapter is **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** by **Sayonara Maxwell.**

Enjoy!

 **P.S. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing! XD** _Sorry if the chapter is short. This arc will have short chapters._

 _EDIT: (Same day) Scott posted a new teaser:_ **CANCELLED Due to leaks.**

What?!

P.P.S. For those who thought SL is cancelled. Here's what it says when brightened.

 _CANCELLED DUE TO LEAKS_

 _In other news: The grand opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World has apparently been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building. Sources close to the establishment question the reports, saying that strange activity around the area at night suggest something else is to blame._

 _One local is quoted as saying, ''Everything just stopped. There was so much excitement built around this place opening and then they just stopped talking about it. There was only a handful of people that ever got a look at the inside. Kids from here and there, making sure everything worked right, you know. I guess they weren't quite as ready as they thought they were!''_

 _A_ _tenant from across the street claims to have witnessed a large group of cars surrounding the building during the night and large pieces of equipment being taken out of the building under tarps. A few weeks later the building was for sale._

 _There is no comment yet from the local entrepreneur who financed the venture._

* * *

 **Night 57: Don't Wake Up**

 _Evil craves defeat and chaos,_

 _You not staying home was fatal._

 _Endo, come, enjoy the party,_

 _This one sure does look real hearty._

 _Carelessness left you in vain,_

 _Walls all sprinkled with blood stains._

 ** _So why won't you just give up?_**

 ** _You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!_**

 **xXxXx**

''Zzzzzz…''

CRASH!

BAM!

ZOOM!

 **BANG!**

The Animatronics looked at all the chaos they created in the Dining Area, then glared at Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie who gave a nervous smile.

''Somebody should check for her.'' Toy Freddy said.

Freddy and Foxy quickly and quietly sneaked to the office doors, looking at Kyra, who seemed to be sleeping through all that ruckus. They sighed in relief.

''How in the world did she manage to sleep through all tha' noise?'' Foxy muttered, looking at Freddy.

''No idea.'' The bear with the top hat sighed.

He had no idea how in the world did they manage to land in such situation…

 **xXx**

 _3 hours earlier…_

Kyra yawned tiredly as she barely kept her eyes open, keeping an eye on the monitors, while the Animatronics were patrolling the hallways.

''Nothing's going on and nothing's gonna happeaaaaghhh…'' she yawned again, putting her hand in front of her mouth. Currently, she just wanted to go to sleep. ''Just a bit…''

She put her head down, placing her hand on the top of a cardboard shaped like a cone, pressing her hand against the top.

''Yaaaghhh!'' she yelped in pain, holding her injured hand. ''Awww, that was some wake up call!''

Her right hand still hurt from the time she accidentally injured herself and now she ended up with a scar on it, which still didn't heal completely. At least, the wound closed.

As the pain ceased, she started to yawn again.

''I hate this job.'' She muttered. She yawned again.

Plushtrap looked at her, rolling his eyes. Kyra couldn't sleep the whole day and now she was too tried to do anything aside yawning and complaining. The teen crossed her hands on the table and leaned her head against them, staring at the monitor.

Luckily, yesterday's party didn't end up in a fiasco thanks to her fast acting; even though people would probably figure out that he was just acting. But it would've still damaged the restaurant's reputation. Emily and Dean's mother scolded him for playing that prank and Foxy was thankful this went without another bite. They also thanked Kyra for her help. Kyra took a peek at her mobile phone, looking at Sierra's message from earlier.

 _Em told me that that brat Dean said you're the devil. He was pretty scared of you. lol_

Kyra chuckled. Why, thank you!

''He deserved it…'' She yawned, falling asleep.

Plushtrap watched her for a while, then left. Seems like tonight, they'll have to survive without the Night Guard.

 **xXx**

Typical night at the pizzeria. 12 bored Animatronics trying to find a way to make the night interesting without endangering the Night Guard's life or destroying something.

Well, most of them…

''HAHAHAHAHAH!''

Ballon Boy giggled as he approached the Parts/Service Room. He had a wide grin on his face, rubbings his hands.

''Hey, what are you doing?''

BB got startled by Toy Bonnie.

''Hey, do you have the key for the room? I wanna pick up something.'' BB said.

''Kyra's the one with the keys.'' Toy Bonnie said. ''Why are you asking?''

''Ehh... Because I need the helium tanks for my balloons.'' BB tried to make up an excuse.

''Hey, if it involves a prank, I'm in!'' Toy Bonnie said. Both grinned.

 **xXx**

''No way. I won't give you the keys!'' Freddy told both Toy Bonnie and BB. ''First of all, Kyra's asleep and we all agreed to leave her alone tonight. This also includes not making any noise. Besides, remember the last time you two played with some of the equipment?''

''Ehh…'' Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie looked at each other.

''I'll give you a hint.'' Bonnie popped out. ''You broke my guitar!''

''And ripped the curtains of the Pirate Cove!'' Foxy added.

''And knocked all the stuff in the kitchen off.'' Chica added, with Cakey glaring along.

''All in all, you made a huge mess.'' Freddy concluded.

''It was an accident!'' Toy Bonnie tried to defend himself and BB.

''Yeah!''

Cue to the two nervously gulping while the former four glared at them. Both frowned.

''Okay.'' Toy Bonnie turned around, grabbing BB's arm and dragging him away, going to the Toys Area.

''Heh, no luck this time?''

''Ow shut up!'' Toy Bonnie snapped at Springtrap, who mocked them. They then entered a hallway which was connected to the second office. ''Why can't we have some fun?''

''They're all so mean.'' BB grumbled.

''Besides, I managed to catch that plate before it fell down.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''And broke the other two.'' A female voice spoke to him. Toy Bonnie got startled by Toy Chica. ''The manager was pretty angry and thought Kyra broke them.''

''But, we weren't going to cause trouble!'' Toy Bonnie replied. ''Honestly!''

''We weren't?'' BB looked at Toy Bonnie with a questioning look, only for the latter to kick him. ''Ah, yes! We weren't! HAHAH!''

The two looked nervously at Toy Chica, who looked pretty sceptical. Muffin as well.

''Ahm, we need to go!'' Toy Bonnie rubbed the back of his hand, getting away, step by step. Once a few feet away from Toy Chica, both made a break for it.

Toy Chica, who had her arms crossed, looked at Muffin, who was on her shoulder.

''This spells 'trouble'.''

Muffin squeaked in agreement.

 **xXx**

''Okay, plan B.'' Toy Bonnie stood in front of a chalkboard, having a stick and pointing at the crudely drawn Animatronics and the map of the pizzeria. ''We'll sneak into the office and take the keys without waking Kyra up.''

''Don't wake Kyra. Got it!'' BB nodded.

''In order to make the pizzeria safer, everyone will take a stroll around, making sure nobody's breaking in. Which means we need to avoid the patrols.'' Toy Bonnie pointed at the dining area. ''Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Goldie and Springtrap mostly hang out here and it'll be really hard to get past them to the office.'' He pointed at the Office, then at another room. ''However, it has this storage room, where we can hide from the patrol and it's right in the hallway near the office.''

''And what about Plushtrap? He's also at the office!'' BB said.

''That half-sized pint cannot outsmart somebody as clever and handsome as me.'' Toy Bonnie said cockily. BB didn't look impressed.

''Eh, whatever.'' He said. Toy Bonnie frowned due the lack of recognition.

''It's easy. I'll create a distraction. You get in and swipe the keys.'' Toy Bonnie said.

''No problem chief. HEHEHEH!'' BB grinned. ''Eh, wait? Why are you being the distraction?''

''Because you're the smallest among us and as much as I remember, you can easily slide into an office and have a knack for disabling electronics.'' Toy Bonnie said. He still remembered how he got easily warded off by a mask. BB, however… was a particular case.

''And how do you plan to do it?'' BB asked.

''Leave it to me!'' Toy Bonnie grinned.

 **xXx**

BB entered the dining area, keeping a close eye on everyone. Freddy was talking with Chica and Goldie, Springtrap was nowhere to be seen, Bonnie was playing on his guitar and Foxy was chilling at the Pirate Cove. In order to get to the office, he had to sneak past Foxy.

He wondered when Toy Bonnie will start with his distraction.

Cue to an high-pitched, mind-numbing guitar solo breaking through the loud-speakers. The frequency was such that it even hurt the circuits of the Animatronics, causing something akin to an headache.

Balloon Boy quickly sped off to the office, while the rest tried to figure out where the sound came from. Oh, and he also ripped down the curtains of the Pirate Cove. Again.

''Hey, who turned off the lights?'' Foxy yelled.

BB sneaked into the storage room and noticed a camera. It was on. On the other side was Plushtrap, who took over the cams while Kyra was asleep. The toy frowned, while BB laughed. He was aware that BB was probably trying cause trouble. He left his position and went to the storage room, wanting to confront BB.

The door was open and he entered the room slowly…

''HAHAHAH!''

Cue to BB slipping out and closing the door, locking Plushtrap inside. The plush toy growled from inside, while BB kept on laughing as he made his way towards the office. The doors were up and he saw Kyra sitting on the chair, asleep. The keys were on the table and BB was free to take them.

He reached with his short arm and pulled the ring with keys…

…only to realize one of Kyra's fingers was wrapped around the ring.

''Aw, maaan…'' BB muttered as quietly as possible. He tried to remove the finger, but surprisingly, Kyra had a strong grip.

BB frowned.

He then grabbed the ring and pulled as strongly as he could. At that moment, Kyra released the ring, still asleep, and BB stumbled, rolling backwards and hitting the wall.

He froze, staring at Kyra. Luckily for him, the girl didn't wake up.

He then grinned as he dashed back to the Toys Area. On the way there, he also knocked Foxy out as he tried to put the curtains back, causing the curtains to fall back on the pirate fox.

Foxy lift the curtains, while lying on the floor and frowned.

''I hate when he's doin' that.'' He muttered.

 **xXx**

''You got them?'' Toy Bonnie asked BB. Balloon Boy showed him the keys, with Toy Bonnie grabbing the ring. ''One of them must fit.''

After a series of trial and error, they finally heard a 'click' sound.

''Open Sesame!'' Toy Bonnie said as he opened the door.

''You know this is not 'Sesame'.'' BB told him.

''Do you always have to be so stupid?'' Toy Bonnie asked him.

''Not before Friday.''

Toy Bonnie face-palmed. They then turned on the lights and looked around.

''Aha!'' He found one of the helium cans and tried to lift it. ''Oi, some help here?''

''No, I'm good.'' BB replied.

Toy Bonnie glared at him.

''Com'n!'' The two took the can with helium out, placing it in the corridor which led to the Refurbs Area.

''Okay, now what should we do with it?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''I dunno. I thought you were the genius here, Mr. Smarty-Pants.'' BB mocked him.

''I am! And I'll figure out something.'' Toy Bonnie rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the can-like container.

''Hurry up!'' BB said.

''Hey, don't rush a genius!'' Toy Bonnie replied angrily, knocking the can down. He accidentally broke the safety handle.

Both Animatronics' eyes widened as the can started to shake. Then, the compressed gas broke out, rocketing the can through the swing doors to the Refurbs Area.

''We're dead.'' Balloon Boy said. Toy Bonnie nodded, gulping.

Cue angry yells.

 **xXx**

The can flew around in a cartoonish fashion, hitting everything. Freddy, Chica and Goldie dove down, barely avoiding.

''What's the hell are you-woa!'' Springtrap ducked, the can barely missing him. Instead, it knocked several tables and chairs over and destroyed a few drawings.

''Foxy, watch out!'' Bonnie yelled.

Foxy frowned.

''Not again.''

Just as he put back the curtains, the can-rocket tore them down. It then hit the wall and stopped sizzling. The Animatronics stared at the chaos it created. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Puppet and Mangle soon joined them. Freddy looked pissed off.

''Okay, where are those two!'' He growled.

They all turned around, seeing Toy Bonnie and BB. The two looked visibly scared.

''Now see what you have done!'' Freddy yelled at them. ''And I asked for was to be quiet for once.''

''W-we'll fix it!'' Toy Bonnie said.

''You better do.'' Freddy growled.

''Good thing it didn't hit the lamps.'' Bonnie pointed at the lamps on the stage. ''Because Kyra would be in huge trouble.''

''Somebody should check for her.'' Toy Freddy said.

Freddy and Foxy quickly and quietly sneaked to the office doors, looking at Kyra, who seemed to be sleeping through all that ruckus. They sighed in relief.

''How in the world did she manage to sleep through all tha' noise?'' Foxy muttered, looking at Freddy.

''No idea.'' The bear with the top hat sighed.

He had no idea how in the world did they manage to land in such situation…

''Let's go back and clean everything.'' He said. ''Wait a sec, where's Plushtrap?''

Cue to noise from the storage room. Freddy and Foxy sighed.

''Those two… are real idiots.'' Freddy muttered as he helped Plushtrap getting out. The toy bunny agreed with him.

''Well, at least, the night wasn't borin'. And they got punished.'' Foxy said.

Freddy nodded.

 **xXx**

Kyra yawned as she stretched her arms. She slept well, despite the awkward position. Her shift was ending and she decided to make a final check.

She blinked as she entered the dining area and saw Toy Bonnie and BB sweeping the floor and an empty helium can next to them.

''Huh, what happened?'' she asked.

''You really slept through all that noise?'' Goldie asked her.

''What noise?'' Kyra asked.

''Toy Bonnie and BB set off a flying can with gas which basically turned the dining area into a war zone.'' Chica explained. ''I'm surprised you managed to sleep through that. It was quite loud.''

''Oh… well I slept well because of these.'' Kyra pulled out a pair of ear-plugs. ''I put them in my ears since I knew you'd make noise.''

The Animatronics dropped their jaws. And just when they gave their best to not wake her up… Kyra laughed sheepishly as they glared at her angrily.

''AW, COM'N!''


	59. Closure

I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews! :D

This chapter isn't as cheery as the previous. It's quite a sad closure to one of the side-plots. But, it was time, I guess.

The songs featuring here are **Sweet Dreams** by **Aviators** and **Dear Brother** by **DAGames** _(I recommend to listen to that one!)_.

This chapter is also based on the show _Long Island Medium_. Kyra was the one who brought closure to the FNaF-FNaF 3 plot. Hannah's the one who'll bring closure to the FNaF 4 plot.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Chapters will be posted one per week, every Friday (or at least, I'll try to keep it that, as I'm pretty busy this week and the next one).

Enjoy! :3

* * *

 **Night 58: Closure**

 _You can't wake_

 _From this dream_

 _No one will hear you screaming_

 _So hold on_

 _For the ride_

 _I'll take you with me tonight_

 _This nightmare_

 _This prison_

 _Inside the suits we live in_

 _Don't fear me_

 _Together_

 ** _We'll have sweet dreams forever_**

 **xXxXx**

Hannah stared at the red light, waiting patiently to turn green.

''Where are you going?''

''AGH!''

Hannah jumped out of her skin, giving a side glare to the passenger's seat. The Bite Kid smiled at her.

''It turned green.'' He pointed at the traffic light.

''I noticed.'' Hannah sighed as she heared the people behind her honking.

''Now, where were we going again?'' The boy asked.

''I have a question for you: what the hell are you doing inside the car? Aren't you supposed to be at my house?'' Hannah asked.

''I got bored.'' He replied.

''And we were in for a ride!''

''AGHHHHH!''

Hannah almost drove the car off the road. She looked at the rear mirror, seeing Nightmarionne at the back-seat.

''What the hell are YOU doing here?!'' she shook her head, concentrating on the road. ''Whatever you're doing – **stop giving me heart-attacks!** Or else we'll all land in the ditch and then you guys are done for.''

The boy gulped, but Nightmarionne didn't look fazed by Hannah's threat.

''Anyways, where are we going again?'' The boy asked.

'' **We** are not going anywhere. **I** was called to a session.'' Hannah said.

''What kind of session?'' Nightmarionne asked.

''Well, remember how my grandma tended to put spirits to rest and all that stuff? She would also have sessions with several people and give them messages from the other side.'' Hannah said.

''But didn't you say you hate being a Messenger?'' the kid asked.

''I did.'' Hannah looked solemn. ''However, those people… They have loved ones to whom they couldn't say goodbye. I'm here to give them some closure.''

''I see.'' The boy nodded.

''Now, I hope you didn't bring the rest of the nightmare gang.'' Hannah frowned, looking at Nightmarionne via rear mirror.

''You know how it goes – wherever you go, we're close!'' Nightmarionne grinned happily.

''I hate you.'' Hannah muttered.

 **xXx**

Hannah parked in front of a house and got out of the car. She locked it and saw Nightmarionne and his team, along with the Bite Kid waiting for her. Nightmare Mangle, Jack-O-Chica, Jack-O-Bonnie and Nightmare Balloon Boy had eager expressions.

''Good thing normal people can't see you.'' Hannah frowned. ''They'll be already freaked out when they figure I talked with those who passed away.''

''Hopefully this one will go better than when Kyra had to convince those kids who got murdered by Springtrap to move on.'' The Bite Kid said.

''Hopefully.'' Hannah sighed and braced herself. She saw a woman approaching her.

''Are you Hannah Ravenhearst?'' she asked her. Hannah nodded. The woman smiled. ''I'm Lanette Tucker, nice to meet you.''

''Same here, Mrs. Tucker.'' Hannah said.

''Please come in. Everybody's already waiting.'' Lanette led Hannah into her house. ''Do you need anything for that session? I hope we won't have any floating things here, heheh…''

''I hope too…'' Hannah joked, then shoot a glare at the Nightmares who gave her a _What did we do?_ expression.

Lanette led her into the living room and Hannah saw several people. Some of them were still alive though.

''Hello everyone, this is the medium I told you about, Hannah Ravenhearst. She's Rebecca Ravenhearst's grandaughter.'' Lanette introduced Hannah to the people in the room.

''Nice to meet you.'' Hannah smiled, exchanging greetings with them. ''Although, my grandma perfers being called Messenger instead of medium.''

''So, is everyone here?'' Lanette asked.

''I think Michael's missing. However, he said he'd be late.'' A young woman said.

''I see. Well, then we could start with it, right?'' Lanette looked at Hannah.

''Sure.'' Hannah gave a quick glance at the room filled with people. She quickly figured who's loved ones wanted to pass on the message. ''I see we have already a few people here.''

''Who?'' The woman who told Lanette about Michael asked.

''Umm…'' Hannah saw an apparition of a girl rising her hand.

''Me, me first!'' she hopped on spot.

''Okay, I see a girl… around 7-8 years old… Black hair and red dress…'' Hannah looked at the room. A woman gasped.

''Name's Kathyln.'' The girl added. ''My mommy is here!''

She pointed at the woman who gasped. The latter was biting her lip.

''She says her name is Kathyln.'' Hannah turned to the woman. ''And you're her mother, right?''

The woman nodded, her eyes watering. Hannah turned to Kathyln.

''I see she has bruises on her arms…'' Hannah said and turned to the woman.

''Her name is Claire.'' Kathyln added.

''Claire?'' Hannah addressed the woman. She gasped, staring at Hannah in shock. ''Did some accident happen? Something which might have caused those bruises…''

''Ka-Kathyln was always such a lively child.'' Claire lowered her head. ''She'd constantly come home with bruises, but nothing worse…''

''Until I fell down the stairs.'' Kathyln made a crack-sound. Hannah looked at her and turned back to Claire.

''Did she fell down her stairs? Because she just made a crack sound? Did she broke her neck?'' Hannah kept on questioning. Claire nodded, whimpering.

''I-I-I went to the mall… and when I came home… she wasn't breathing…'' she broke down crying. ''My sweat dear Kathyln!''

''Woa… I didn't expect she'd _crack up_.'' Nightmare Balloon Boy chuckled.

BAM!

BAM!

Cue to both Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica hitting him on the head.

''Claire…'' Hannah said softly. ''I see Kathyln now and she looks quite energetic and happy.''

Claire lift her head, staring at Hannah.

''Oh! Oh!'' Kathyln hopped. ''Please tell her she shouldn't be worried and that she should stop blaming herself for my accident. That she should enjoy life and step out of her glass bell.''

''Katyln told me that you should stop being worried and stop blaming yourself for her… accident.'' Hannah said. ''She also added that you should enjoy life and step out of your glass bell.''

Claire gave a weak smile.

''That's my daughter…'' she wiped her tears with a tissue.

''I'm waiting for her!'' Kathlyn added. ''Tell her I love her no matter what!''

''She also said she's waiting and that she loves you no matter what.'' Hannah added.

''I-I love you too… Kathyln.'' Claire whimpered.

''That should do it.'' Kathyln looked at Hannah. ''I guess I'll stay for a bit longer here, tho…''

Hannah simply nodded, respecting her decision and moved on to the next one, a man who lost his wife in a car accident. Kathyln meanwhile noticed somebody lurking in the hallway which led to the living room. She took a peek…

''Agh!'' her eyes widened when she faced the sharp teeth of the five Nightmares.

''Hey, it's okay! They're with me!'' A boy stepped out, calming her down.

''Not as much as with you, but more being your creations.'' Phantom Mangle said in a sour tone.

''Whatever.'' The boy frowned.

''Whatever you did, good job.'' Kathyln said, still stunned. ''Geez, if I wasn't already dead, I would've died of fear.''

''Oh yeah! At least somebody fears us!'' Jack-O-Bonnie did an air guitar solo.

''Stop it, you look ridiculous!'' Jack-O-Chica growled at him, her Jack-O-Pumpkin following her act.

''So, are you guys also here to meet somebody or what?'' Kathyln asked.

''No, we just came here to mess with the medium.'' Nightmarionne told her. Kathyln rose an eye-brow and looked at the Bite Kid, who just grinned sheepishly.

''Don't be mean to her, she's doing a good job.'' Kathlyn said.

They heard somebody crying out loudly.

''Yep, making other people cry is what she's best at.'' Nightmarionne said in a deadpan tone. Now both kids glared at him.

''At least they're getting some closure. Just like my mum.'' Kathyln said. ''I saw her blaming herself for my death for months and I'm glad I could somehow tell her to not worry anymore.''

She looked at the boy.

''Do you have anyone you want to talk to?'' she asked him.

''Well, I…'' The boy fiddled with his fingers. ''There is a person, but he's not here. And I doubt I'll see him ever again.''

''Oh, I see.'' Kathyln smiled. ''Well, I'm crossing my fingers that you'll find him and tell him whatever you have to say.''

''Thanks.'' The boy replied.

They turned to the session and Kathyln looked at him.

''Umm… so do you know this girl?'' she asked.

''Yeah. Actually, I've been at her house for a couple of decades.'' He admitted.

Kathyln's jaw dropped.

''So long?!''

The boy just shrugged.

''You see, there was an accident at my birthday… involving an Animatronic and jaws. And I didn't survive it. I got my head bitten.'' He explained.

''I'm sorry about that.'' Kathyln said.

''It's okay. My brother and his friends threw me in there as a prank. The rest is pretty fuzzy, but I remember I was in some sort of hospital… well, dream-room, where I met the Nightmares and they somehow turned real.'' He said. ''And I did hear my bro apologizing to me, but I'm not sure if it was real or not.''

''So you want to talk to your brother.'' Kathyln concluded. ''Well, if he was sorry, this must've been pretty bad for him. Being responsible for a prank gone wrong…''

''Well…'' The boy shrugged. ''I kinda figured that I wouldn't see him anymore, so I decided to move on when I get the opportunity. I could go even now, if I wanted.''

''But why don't you?'' Kathyln asked.

''I… I dunno.'' He replied, looking down.

''You do want to talk to your brother.'' Kathyln said. ''That's what's keeping you here.''

The boy just shrugged in a _Whataya gonna do_ manner. But he did realize that he wanted to talk to his brother, just one more time.

 **xXx**

''And those were all…'' Hannah muttered as the people inside the room, both alive and dead, got up and prepared to leave.

''Thanks for coming. I believe this helped a lot of people here.'' Lanette said. ''Even though Michael couldn't come.''

''Well, I didn't feel any presence here.'' Hannah said.

Well, any presence other than the Bite Kid, Kathyln and the Nightmares, who surprisingly behaved this time.

''I guess I should go now…''

 _Dear brother can you hear my calls_

 _My cries from outside the halls._

 _The monsters inside me haunt my lasting dreams_

 _A curse that always bleeds_

Before Hannah could end the sentence, she heard knocking on the door. The people who were at the session have already left, so Lanette went to the door, wanting to see who it is. Maybe somebody forgot something?

''Michael!'' Lanette said in a surprised tone. Hannah peeked into the hall and saw a tired man looking at Lanette. He looked pretty exhausted and emotionally drained.

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''I'm sorry, but the session is over.''

''Please… I need to talk to the medium…''

''Lanette, you can let him in.'' Hannah said.

 _In my dying breath I repeat your name_

 _I can see your figures in this haunted game_

 _I sleep knowing you_

 _Were standing by…_

Lanette looked at Hannah, but then nodded.

''Okay. If you have time…'' she let Michael inside and led him to the living room.

The Bite Kid, Kathyln and the Nightmares looked at the man with curious expressions on their faces.

''Seems like nobody followed him. I wonder who he is.'' Kathyln said.

''I dunno, but he looks quite familiar to me.'' The boy replied.

There was something… He felt a connection with this man, not to mention that the name was familiar… but the face… it was so blurry. He shook his head.

''Hey, are you okay, kid?'' Jack-O-Chica asked.

''I think I know him. But I can't remember.'' He rubbed his head with both of his hands in frustration. ''Agh, it has probably been long ago, but everything's so blurry!''

''Hey, calm down. You'll eventually remember.'' Nightmarionne told him.

''I hope so.'' The kid looked at him.

 _I remember all those times we spent_

 _The mind that I bent with my masks_

 _I could hear you shout the words so dear_

 _''Just let me out of here!''_

''Please, could you leave us a bit alone?'' Hannah turned to Lanette, who nodded and left. She sat on a couch across Michael. ''How may I help you, Michael?''

''You are a real medium, right?'' Michael looked sceptically at her.

''Yes, I am. But I prefer when people call me a Messenger.'' Hannah said.

''A Messenger…'' Michael muttered. ''And you can see ghosts?''

''Yes. I can.'' Hannah nodded. She did have a few encounters with sceptical people, but knew how to deal with them. ''Not only that, but I can also talk to them. I help them either to cross over or deliver messages to their loved ones.''

Michael gave a sour grin.

''I doubt the ghost I'm seeking for would see me as his loved one.'' He muttered.

Hannah blinked in surprise.

''Could you tell me what happened?'' she asked.

''It was so long ago.'' He muttered, taking a pause.

''I think I know who this is!'' The Bite Kid exclaimed.

 _But alas, I couldn't heal your broken shards_

 _I had stolen the one thing close to your heart_

 _Now you die knowing I..._

 _Was standing by…_

''Really?! Who?!'' Kathyln asked, but the boy ran into the living room. Hannah was surprised when she saw his expression. She never saw him this excited. It seemed like he had some sort of epiphany.

''You see, there is somebody I used to know…'' Michael continued, oblivious to Hannah's surprised expression. ''His name was Sammy and he died very young. In an accident I caused. It was his birthday and well…'' he bit his lip. ''I hate talking about it.''

''Mikey…'' Sammy dropped his jaw.

Hannah just looked from one to another, as if watching a ping-pong match, quite stunned with how the situation went.

She slowly came to a realization.

''He-he's my older brother!'' Sammy told her.

 _Now I rise through holy trinity_

 _I'm whole again_

 _I've come to an end_

 _The nightmare is finally over_

 _I rest in peace (through the tears on my face I wave goodbye)_

Hannah gasped.

''Are you…'' she started to talk. ''The brother of the kid who was the victim of an accident at Freddy's? Who got his head bitten by an Animatronic there?''

''Yes.'' Michael lowered his head, shaking. ''It was… It was supposed to be a prank… But everything went wrong… I… I couldn't forgive myself for what happened!''

Suddenly, the grown man started crying. Hannah watched him in sadness. Sammy was already crying.

''I couldn't sleep anymore after that… I had nightmares, horrible nightmares… I… Agh, why am I even talking about it? He's not here!''

''Actually, he is.'' Hannah said calmly. ''And he's crying, because of you.''

Michael lift his head. He had a shocked expression on his face.

''I-Is he…'' he then let out a loud cry, holding his head. _''I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!''_

''Please Hannah! Tell him I accepted his apology!'' Sammy cried out. He could feel his brother's pain. It was slowly overhelming him.

''Michael… Sammy is fine.'' Hannah, who kept a calm composture, said. ''He says he accepted your apology. He's okay.''

''What? But…'' Michael looked around. ''Why? How could you forgive me?!''

''I know you were a huge jerk to me…'' Sammy started.

''He knows you were a huge jerk to him…'' Hannah said.

''But… I still love you. You ARE my brother. I do care about you, even if you did all those nasty things to me.'' Sammy said.

Hannah smiled.

''He said he loves you, because you're his brother. He cares about you, even after all the nasty things you have done to him.'' Hannah said.

''N-no… He would never be able to forgive me.'' Michael shook his head.

''Listen Michael!'' Hannah grabbed his hand. ''Stop it! Please stop! Your brother is in pain because you're keeping on blaming yourself for what happened! I know how it is when you…''

Hannah stopped. She stared at the ground, a flash of Kyra's happy face appearing in front of her. She wiped a small tear which flew down her face.

''I have a little sister. My parents are basically dead and she's all I have. I know how you feel, because I almost lost her many times. It's a pain which tears you from the inside.'' Hannah said. ''But I'm here to give you closure. Your brother as well.''

Michael stared at her, frozen, completely stunned. He looked down at the floor, pale as a sheet.

''I… I don't know.''

''Just tell him to stop blaming himself for my death!'' Sammy turned to Hannah.

''If you really want peace, listen to what your brother says and stop blaming yourself for his death.'' Hannah said. ''Then he'll be at peace too.''

''I-'' Michael gulped. ''I'll try.''

Sammy sighed.

''He needs me.'' He said, turning to Hannah. ''He needs my presence. Just like Kathyln's mother needed Kathyln's presence.''

He pointed at the girl who waved.

''So, you're going?'' Hannah looked surprised, saying in a hushed tone. ''You're really going?!''

''Yes.'' Sammy nodded.

 _Tell the world I'm free (your soul is free)_

 _Let go of my hand (I can't I won't)_

 _Let go of my cries (don't leave me here with the fear in my heart)_

 _I take to the land of the angels_

 _I finally fly (oh, what have I done I can't escape what I've become)_

''I guess, that's it… then.'' Hannah muttered, giving a bitter smile. ''I'll miss you. You have no idea how much you and those Nightmares helped me and my sister.''

''Cheer up! Maybe I'll come to haunt you two again!'' Sammy smiled.

''And what about us?'' Nightmarionne asked.

''I guess you're free to go, guys.'' Sammy said. ''The nightmare… it's finally over. And you'll stop existing… once I go.''

Silence filled the room, interrupted by quiet sobbing from almost everyone. It was a solemn wave, washing over them.

Indeed… Sammy finally got what he wanted. Closure.

''Our job here… is done.'' Nightmarionne said. ''Farewell!''

''BYE!'' the rest waved in unison.

A cold wind blew. Hannah stared at the Nightmares who shattered like glass. The pieces broke down, turning into dust, being blown away.

''They… They're gone.'' Hannah felt like something broke inside her. It drifted away, leaving her forever.

''I must go now.'' Sammy said, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder.

Hannah gulped, nodding.

''Goodbye…'' she whispered, not being able to hold back the tears.

 _''Goodbye…''_

Sammy disappeared.

What was left was a heart which slowly started to heal, a child's laughter and a girl who just wanted to go home and cry.

 **xXx**

 _(I'll never forget you)_

 _(Brother)_

 **xXx**

Hannah spent the rest of the drive in silence. No more annoying Nightmares who'd scare the hell out of her. No more sad boy who'd give her advice.

No more… Nothing.

Once she came home, she didn't even bother to lock the car. Instead, she ran straight into her sister's bedroom. Kyra looked surprised when Hannah suddenly hugged her and started to cry.

''Hannah, what's going on?'' Kyra asked her older sister, completely baffled.

Hannah didn't reply. She just cried and kept on hugging her, not being able to bear the emptiness. The pain she was carrying the past weeks vanished, just as she wished.

But now, she completely regreted it.

Then, she slowly calmed down, still sobbing.

''It's time to move on… T-To… move on.'' She whispered.

Kyra had no idea why Hannah was so upset, but she smiled warmly, consoling her sister.

''Yes. Even if it hurts. It's time to move on.'' She agreed, whispering gently.

Hannah simply broke down, crying.

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	60. Tiny Thieves

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry, but this ain't a chapter, just a small note to answer some questions.

I didn't write a FNaF chapter due the fact that I have an important exam this next Tuesday and I want to focus on it. While I have the notes for the next chapter, I simply couldn't get myself to write it due the lack of concentration. I'll try to write it for next Friday but I can't promise anything.

On a brighter note, we have new info about Sister Location, a solid date of release (I kinda doubt how solid that one is considering we're talking about Scott here) and the map of the Sister Location.

To **Ultimate SMS Fan:** Sorry, but I won't write a Wreck-It Ralph/FNaF Sister Location crossover. You have Kapra90's. I **do** plan to write another FNaF fic after I'm done with Game Over.

Now, for the **Looney Tunes fans** among you: I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed **Black Sheep** (for those who don't know, it stars Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner with my OCs and cameos from different Looney Tunes series and Animaniacs).

Some asked me to write another LT fic and after little brainstorming (and watching the new show on Boomerang) I wrote a fic called **New Neighbour** starring Wile E. Coyote and Bugs Bunny. More info inside the fic. I hope you'll enjoy it!

See ya! ;3

 **EDIT:** Yay, I passed my exam! Now I have holidays till start of October.

Now, here's the promised chapter, but before we come to that...

 **wes27:** Nope. They stayed.

 **Technomastermarion1978:** The Halloween Nightmares (aka Nightmarionne and his team) had no material form, so they really couldn't stay even if Hannah did invite them. Nightmare and his crew were attached to the plush toys the Bite Kid had and can turn themselves into ones. Also, will they return or not - that's classified. (i.e I have no clue. But, I'll leave it as a surprise. Perhaps they will, perhaps they won't. Everything's possible.)

Now, this chapter will cheer ya up!

Song is **Teddy Bear Nightmare** by **Rockit Gaming ft. Vinny Noose.**

 **ENJOY!**

P. S. Besides, if I put Nightmare and his team on the bus, we wouldn't have this chapter. ;3

* * *

 **Night 59: Tiny Thieves**

 _I'm on a night shift again._

 _With Freddy and friends it's a frightly trend._

 _From the office I'm in suspense._

 _Defend from midnight to 6AM._

 _Everything's great till the sun goes down._

 _The nightmare town no I can't make a sound._

 _What are those footsteps I hear in the background._

 _If Freddy jumps out it's the ultimate smackdown._

 **xXx**

''It's nice that we can spend some time again.'' Sierra told Kyra as they walked through the shopping center.

''Yeah.'' Kyra yawned, putting her injured hand in front of her mouth. Sierra gave a sympathetic smile.

''Still tired?'' she asked.

''Both parties at home tend to drive me crazy sometimes.'' Kyra said. ''At least, the Halloween Nightmares are gone.''

''And the regular team?'' Sierra asked.

''Still there and not moving.'' Kyra grinned. ''Although, I'll miss the kid. He was probably the only spirit, aside William, who didn't drive me completely nuts. At least not all day long.''

''William is Springtrap, right?'' Sierra asked. ''Honestly, I thought that he would've gone on another killing spree once the place opens.''

Plushtrap popped his head out of Kyra's backpack, giving both girls a worried look.

''Nah, I think he's over it.'' Kyra said. ''No worry about that. Besides, he saved my life a couple times.''

''That's true. ACK!''

Kyra got startled by Sierra's sudden cry of joy. The latter ran to a window, staring at a shirt.

''Aw, that's a cute T-shirt!''

Kyra and Plushtrap exchanged glances, knowing very well where this one led.

''Hey, let's go in and browse a bit.'' Sierra called her.

''Once she finds something she likes, it'll be hard to get her out of that store.'' Kyra muttered as she followed Sierra. Plushtrap just growled in agreement, sorta wondering how he got stuck with two girls at a shopping spree.

 **xXx**

''So, what do you say?'' Sierra emerged from the changing room.

''For the Xth time: you look good. Besides, all T-shirts have the same pattern.'' Kyra frowned.

''But they have a different color.'' Sierra replied. Plushtrap and Kyra rolled their eyes.

''Now I kinda wish I was at the pizzeria.'' Kyra said, half-joking. Plushtrap grinned, while Sierra frowned.

''You should buy yourself something nice as well.'' Sierra said. ''Com'n!''

Kyra sighed and joined her.

''Watch the bags.'' She told Plushtrap, who nodded.

The two girls continued browsing, with Sierra urging Kyra to try on several T-shirts, complimenting her on them.

''Ow, this is pretty.'' Sierra said as Kyra came out in a red checkered shirt.

''You look like peasant in that shit.'' Another comment came.

Sierra and Kyra turned, staring angrily at Ruby and her friend Nicole.

''Look who speaks.'' Sierra said. ''After all, everyone knows the brands you buy are all fake.''

''Not true!'' Ruby replied.

''Yeah, loser!'' Nicole made an L-sign on her forehead.

''You are aware that you two are at the discount section. For somebody who claims they can buy expensive stuff, seeing you here would be a pretty low blow.'' Kyra replied.

Cue to Ruby and Nicole checking frantically around for any witnesses, while Kyra, Sierra and Plushtrap laughed.

''We're not here to shop.'' Ruby said.

''We ain't? Ouch!'' Nicole rubbed her arm as Ruby elbowed her. ''Of course we ain't!''

Kyra and Sierra rolled their eyes.

''I heard your grandma passed away or something. Seems like your poor house became even poorer.'' Ruby gave a high-pitched giggle, followed by Nicole's. Kyra glared at her.

''Not true.'' Sierra growled, supporting her friend. ''She merely retired.''

''Besides, that's not your business.'' Kyra added.

''Oh, but it is. Anything which makes the situation for you losers worse is a win for me.'' Ruby replied, grinning.

''You're really pathetic.'' Kyra glared at her, saying in a low voice.

''Aww, are you gonna cry?'' Ruby asked in a mocking tone.

Kyra felt grabbing her switch-blade. Her eyes widened as she touched her pocket.

 _''No, not now. Not yet.''_

''Besides, it's quite a good joke. For me!'' Ruby giggled.

''You sick, pathetic, youuuu-!'' Sierra almost lunged at Ruby, but Kyra grabbed her arm.

''Why so angry? This is just a chit-chat between us girls.'' Ruby said nonchalantly. Kyra walked up to her with such a death glare, it made Ruby sweat.

''This is not a chit-chat.'' Kyra said in a cold, calm tone. Her injured hand was in her pocket, tightly gripping the switch-blade, sending bolts of pain through her body. ''And you better leave, or you'll regret it.''

''Are you threatening me?'' Ruby asked.

Kyra paused.

''Yes. I am.'' She said, her voice being pure hatred. She now remembered why she hated Ruby so much.

She knew now why Ruby was her target.

''Well, you can't hurt me.'' Ruby whispered with a malicious grin.

''I believe I can. You may think you're safe, but you ain't. You'll never be safe.'' Kyra flashed a slasher smile which made Ruby's blood run cold.

''We're going.'' She said louder, but it was obvious she was panicking.

''Wh-what?'' Nicole, who didn't hear anything of the whisper-exchange, looked confused as Ruby dragged her away.

''Woa, you managed to scare her away. Good job.'' Sierra grinned.

Kyra's slasher smile turned into a small innocent grin as she looked at her best friend.

''Yup, I did.''

This, of course, wasn't the last time she'll scare Ruby.

 **xXx**

''Think she'll notice it?''

''No way.''

Goldie clapped a few times above Kyra's head. The girl just continued to read the magazine she brought, not noticing the two Animatronics who were talking right behind her.

''Ear plugs again?'' Bonnie asked Goldie.

''Eh, more like loud music.'' Goldie pointed at Kyra's phone.

The two then looked at each other with childish grins and started to make faces at Kyra, as if mocking her or trying to taunt her while standing behind her. Both had a good time and laughed as they thought it was funny that the girl had a small smile plastered on her face and bobbed her head to the rythm of the music she listened to.

''Ahm!''

Goldie and Bonnie stopped doing what they were doing as they heard somebody clearing his throat. They looked at the source, being startled as they saw Freddy staring at them, arms crossed on his chest. They felt like kids caught by their parents with their hand in a cookie jar.

''What are you two doing?'' Freddy asked in a calm tone. Goldie and Bonnie exchanged nervous glances.

''Ehhh… nothing!'' Goldie quickly vanished, with Bonnie having an _Are you kidding me?_ expression to Goldie's sudden escape.

''Well?'' Freddy looked at Bonnie.

''Ahm, nothing.'' The lavender bunny quickly got away.

Freddy chuckled, shaking his head. He then left.

Kyra meanwhile turned the page, then looked up, taking her ear-plugs out.

''Did someone call me?'' she listened for a bit.

Then she shrugged and put the ear-plugs back in, continuing to read and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

 **xXx**

''Where the heck is it?'' Toy Freddy muttered as he looked around at the Toys Area.

'''sup, Toy Freddy?'' Toy Chica asked.

''My hat's missing.'' Toy Freddy pointed at his head.

''How could you lose it?'' Toy Chica groaned as she and Muffin helped him search for it.

''I wanted to clean it and puff – it vanished!'' Toy Freddy replied.

''Top hats just don't vanish.'' Toy Chica said. ''Somebody probably took it.''

''But who would?'' Toy Freddy asked.

Cue to the two turning to Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy (who else?!).

Speaking of the two, they were just chatting as they felt somebody glaring at them and turned to Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

''What is it guys?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''I'll cut it short – where's my hat?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Your hat's missing?'' Toy Bonnie looked surprised.

''No wonder he looks different. Could've mistaken him for a real bear. HAHAH!'' BB laughed. Then he promptly shut up once he saw Toy Freddy's angry expression.

''Stop goofing around and just tell us where it is.'' Toy Chica said.

''No idea. We didn't take it.'' Toy Bonnie said. ''Why are you accusing us?''

''Coz you two are usually the ones who do that stuff.'' Toy Freddy said. ''Remember the helium tank incident?''

''Tsk, that was just a moment of artistic inspiration.'' Toy Bonnie replied.

''Artistic inspiration? The dining room looked like a bomb exploded!'' Toy Chica yelled at him.

''Technically, it did. HAHAHA!'' BB laughed, but the look on Toy Chica's face made him shut up.

''Well, this time it wasn't us who took your stupid hat!'' Toy Bonnie replied firmly.

''My hat's not stupid!'' Toy Freddy yelled back.

''It kinda is.'' BB jumped in.

''SHUT UP!'' All three Toys yelled at him.

What they didn't notice was a trio of giggling mini bears getting away with the hat via an air-vent.

 **xXx**

Foxy stretched his arms after what could be considered as an Animatronic sleep mode and quickly noticed something was off.

The hook on his hand was missing!

''What the-?!'' he looked around inside the Pirate Cove. How the hell did it get off?

He looked up, puzzled, rubbing his head with the hook-less hand.

He wasn't the only one who was missing something.

''Oi, Chica!'' Bonnie peeked into the kitchen. ''Have you seen my guitar?''

''Shouldn't it be at the backstage?'' Chica asked.

''I checked, but it's not there.'' Bonnie shook his head. Chica came out, quite confused.

''Did somebody take it?'' she asked. They then turned to Foxy who approached them.

''Me hook is missing.'' Foxy said.

Both had WTF? expressions as they saw his hand.

''How in the world did that get off?'' Chica asked.

''No idea.'' Foxy shrugged.

''Perhaps somebody took it.'' Bonnie said. ''As well as my guitar.''

''And my bow-tie.''Another voice said.

The three turned, only to see Nightmare Fredbear without his purple bow-tie.

''Wait, I thought your bow-tie is affixed to your chest.'' Bonnie said.

''Nah, it's clip-on.'' Nightmare Fredbear said nonchalantly. Then he growled. ''But I want to know who took it!''

''How didn't you notice somebody taking it?'' Chica asked.

''Probably because of his big head.'' Bonnie chuckled, but Nightmare Fredbear shoot him a death glare.

''What's going on guys?'' Freddy asked as he approached them.

Just as they were going to answer…

''I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID TOP HAT!''

Cue to an angry Toy Bonnie storming out, followed by Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.

''Hey, what happened?'' Freddy asked.

''Somebody stole my top hat.'' Toy Freddy said.

''And he's accusing me!'' Toy Bonnie complained.

''Who else?''

''Also my guitar is missing.'' Bonnie complained.

''And my bow-tie.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''And my hook!'' Foxy lift his hand, with everyone having a WTF? expression as they saw it.

''Hey, hey, calm down!'' Freddy yelled as they started to argue. ''There has to be an explanation for this.''

''Yep. There is.''

A calm, raspy voice resonated in the room, causing the fight to instantly stop. It was Springtrap.

''Tiny bear-like gremlins stole them.'' Springtrap, who had an amused expression on his face, pointed at the Freddles who tried to get away while holding the guitar on which the missing hook, bow-tie and hat were stacked.

''GET THEM!''

Cue an _Oh, crap!_ expression from the startled Freddles. They quickly put down the hook, top hat and bow-tie and threw away the guitar, taking the smaller items.

''Oh no!'' Bonnie literally dived to catch his guitar. Luckily, it didn't broke. He sighed in relief as he, Freddy and Springtrap watched the chase continue.

''They're slowly turning into cleptomaniacs.'' Springtrap said. Freddy glanced at him.

''You really enjoy this, huh?''

Springtrap simply grinned mischievously. Yeah, he knew what the Freddles were up to, but he didn't tell them earlier coz he wanted to see the Freddles mess around with the other Animatronics.

It was quite a sight.

 **xXx**

The Freddles zipped through the hallway just as Nightmare Freddy was passing. Cue to him getting startled by the Freddles. But before he could apprehend them, he lift his head and saw a group of mad Animatronics running right at him.

 **BAM!**

Cue to a loud crashing sound as they hit him and ended up in a big pile of machinery. The trio meanwhile got away.

''You really should keep an eye on those three.'' Nightmare Fredbear told him as everyone tried to recover, somewhat dazed

Nightmare Freddy just rolled his eyes.

 **xXx**

The Freddles chuckled as they got away, giving each other high-five, Penguins of Madagascar-style.

Cue to a low growl and tapping of a foot.

The trio got startled as they saw Plushtrap behind them, his arms crossed and him glaring at them. He then took a step forward, with the three quickly running away… only to trip over a wire Plushtrap set earlier. He already knew there would be trouble with them and he just made sure he'd catch them.

If they really thought they could fool him, they were wrong.

 **xXx**

Later, everyone got back their items and the Freddles got their ears chewed off by the angry owners (and Toy Bonnie). Everything returned back to normal.

Plushtrap nonchalantly walked into Kyra's office, who seemed to be oblivious to what just happened.

Or?

She looked over at him.

''Did you get them?'' she asked. No music played on her phone. Apparently, the ear-plugs were just a decoy to tell people she wasn't in mood for a talk (although she will have one with Bonnie and Goldie).

Plushtrap nodded.

The two saw the Freddles were up to something, so Kyra simply let Plushtrap deal with it. Apparently, he was more competent at keeping them in line than Nightmare Freddy.

''Atta Plushie!'' Kyra petted him. ''People really shouldn't mess with you.''

Plushtrap simply grinned, quite happy.


	61. Behind The Mask

**Technomastermarion1987:** This one has Puppet appearing and yes, there will be more which'll involve Kyra and Ruby. Actually, I plan a mini-arc within this Act which'll revolve around Ruby and Kyra and which'll bring back the feeling of terror. For now, enjoy the funnier chapters. Also, I think what the ending concerns, it depends on a person's view. It won't be like OLHS, that's for sure. Also, I'm trying to rotate the Animatronic rooster and feature a few of the 'bots in every chapter in main roles. Thanks for the suggestions.

Anyways, there's not much to say. Song is **Behind The Mask** by **SlyphStorm ft. TIFWithney.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 60: Behind The Mask**

 _Lights flicker, and the shadows crawl_

 _I wear the face of my enemy as I_

 _Hide behind the mask, hide behind the mask_

 _Wait for the demons to travel by_

 _Just don't breathe and tremble as I_

 _Pray behind the mask, pray behind the mask_

 **xXxXx**

She held binoculairs, watching a girl through the window of her room. The red-head was talking via mobile phone with someone, unaware of her presence.

What. An. Idiot.

Kyra rolled her eyes. If Ruby really thought that Kyra wouldn't carry out her threat, then she was wrong. For all the times she falsely accused Kyra, for all the times she embarrassed her,… she would pay. Dearly.

Kyra at first spent her time watching Ruby. She didn't bring Plushtrap or any of Nightmares (who had a convenient toy form). She felt this was something she should do alone. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that her father reminded her how much she hated that red-head and that it would be a shame to let her live.

Kyra had her own philosphy though. She hated the thought of being like her father, just as her sister had traits her mother had. However, this didn't mean that she didn't learn anything. Even though everyone has mostly forgotten the fact she was abducted about a week ago, she didn't.

He made her not forget it.

Kyra bit her lip. Nobody noticed it, but she did. A faint shadow in the forest, when everyone was asleep. Watching her. Waiting.

Her father was pretty persistent.

''Idiot.'' Kyra muttered. The old man thought he had broken her mind.

Little did he know he achieved the opposite.

 **XXx**

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance as she heard that irritating ding-dong noise of the doorbell. She hated being interrupted.

''I'll call you later Nicole. I think it's one of those poor door-to-door sellers.'' Ruby said. ''Don't they really have anything else to do?''

Quitting the call, she went down. Her parents were away and she had the entire house for herself. Actually, she planned to throw a party this evening, which is what she was discussing with her bestie.

''We won't buy anything!'' she yelled as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Kyra. She then put on a sly grin. ''So, you decided to go around and beg for food?''

Kyra's firm expression didn't change. She looked past her.

''Your parents ain't home?'' she asked.

''No, they aren't.'' Ruby replied, annoyed that Kyra wasn't fazed by her insults.

''Anyone over?'' Kyra asked. Ruby rolled her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

''No!''

''For how long?'' Kyra asked.

''What do you care?!'' Ruby shouted at her. Then she grinned. ''As a matter of fact, I'm planning to throw the party of the year tomorrow evening. And you're not invited, Ravenhearst. You couldn't even dream about being invited.''

''In other words, you're completely alone tonight.'' Kyra muttered.

''Yeah, so?'' Ruby was confused.

She wasn't aware that Kyra asked her some of the typical questions a person who'd love to break into her house would ask.

''Did anybody taught you about stranger danger?'' Kyra asked in a cold tone.

''Wh-what?!'' Ruby was confused _and_ annoyed.

Kyra took out a tape inside a recorder, pressing the play button and tossed it to Ruby who catched it.

''What the hell is this?'' Ruby asked.

''Listen.''

 _''Kyra… Kyra…''_

 _''Oh, the Kruger-girl?''_

Ruby's eyes widened as she heard her own voice speaking.

 _''She's pathetic! I bet if we were in the Middle Ages, she'd be burned as a witch. Hahahah, who says she isn't one?''_

''Wh-what is this?''

 _''…oh, and I once took her biology book and burned it, but told her I saw it in the thrash. It was sooo funny seeing her naively looking for it! And then dumping the bin on her!''_

 _''How about the time we locked her in the boys' changing room? So funny!''_

 _''…does she really think she has friends? Com'n, don't make me laugh!''_ Cue a sudden, shrill laughter. _''I bet she pays those two lame excuses for friends to hang out with her!''_

''Ravenhearst, what is this?!''

 _''Oh, and there was a time I, my boyfriend Kyle and our friends dumped water and cream-filled balloons on her! Best joke ever!''_ She laughed like crazy. _''Then she came to school and screamed for no reason at us? Doesn't she get the joke? Oh, and I have a video of it! I'm gonna sell this little baby!''_

 _''…what a b'tch! She doesn't deserve to exist!''_

 **''Ravenhearst!''**

 _''I didn't do anything to her! It's her fault she's a wierdo!''_

 _''Communicating with ghosts? More she's mentally ill! Insane! She needs to be locked away! Her family too! The world would be much safer when she's not around!''_

 _''I'm gonna do it! Yes me! I'll make her life hell!''_

 _''You know what I'm gonna do? Break into her home! Perhaps slit her throat? No, that wouldn't be funny! Oh… what did I say?''_

 _''Nooooo,… we're gonna break in and steal her stuff and burn it! Make a big pyre! Humiliate her!''_

 _''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!''_ There was a drunken laughter. _''I say, the world is better without her! She should just lay down and die already. Or at least crawl back into the hole she came from!''_

 _''Kyra… Kyra… Kyra…''_

 _''Hahahahahahahah!''_

The recorder fell down and stopped playing. Ruby stared in horror as her mind started to replay what she just heard. It was her own voice, spurting all those nasty threats and wishes. She sounded drunk in the tape and laughed like the evil bitch she is.

And Kyra heard it all.

She stared at the girl, who gave her a cold glance with her red-brown eyes. She felt like Kyra's gaze pierced through her soul.

''Where did you get that?!'' Ruby shrieked, confused, angry, shocked…

Afraid.

''This?'' Kyra picked the tape up. ''I told you you weren't safe.''

''Wh-what?'' Ruby gulped, her eyes widening.

''This was recorded by the guy who had been killing people around here.'' Kyra said. ''I guess you met him and even talked to him.''

Ruby gasped in shock. She heard about that serial killer and really didn't care much. She heard about some of the horrifying things he did, but she never thought he would target her. What did she do that she'd become his target?! She had no clue.

''Where did you get it?'' Ruby tried to regain her composture.

''He left it at the entrance to my house. There was a note as well. He doesn't like you.'' Kyra said coldly. ''At all.''

Ruby gulped.

She still remembered that night. It was hazy, as she was with her friends at a bar. Everyone had fake IDs in order to buy the beer and other alcoholic bevarage. She was wasted when an older guy approached her. He looked cute and was quite charismatic, asking her about her life. And she told him everything. When he asked her about Kyra, she started to tell him everything, but unknown to her, he taped it.

If somebody asked her now what he looked like, she wouldn't remember. He never told her his name. There was just Ruby's voice on the tape. His was erased.

Ruby started panicking as the information about the killer's _modus operandi_ started to flash in her mind.

 _Breaks into victims room or surprises them when alone…_

 _Stabs them, while they cannot even scream for help…_

 _Gouges out eyes…_

Kyra smiled in satisfaction. Yes, she was pretty sadistic in her attempt to get revenge on Ruby, but this felt SO good. Seeing Ruby panicking and being nervous was a win for her. She knew that Ruby will pretend this was nothing, but it will haunt her mind. It will slowly break her down and she'll start to freak out anytime she hears a rustle. She won't be able to sleep anymore due nightmares and her fears that she could be attacked anytime soon.

And the fact that she encountered the killer and he toyed with her… it was chilling.

Not to mention, she couldn't tell her parents… or her friends. They would freak out, accuse her of lying or being an attention seeker, even with the tape. Her parents would forbid her everything simply because she went out drinking without their knowledge and talked with strangers.

Kyra noticed that Ruby looked pale as a skeleton in a desert.

Okaaaay, maybe she achieved more than what she wanted.

She picked the tape up.

''Wh-why are you doing this…'' A tiny whisper escaped from Ruby's mouth.

''Huh?'' Kyra blinked.

''Why have you told me this?! Why did you warn me?!'' Ruby yelled at her.

''Who said I wanted to warn you?'' Kyra replied nonchalantly.

Ruby froze. Kyra grinned darkly.

''Why…''

''I have no idea why this guy wants to help me out. But he thinks that for some reason, you're the monster.'' Kyra replied. ''I think I'd agree with him. But then you'd call me insane, just as you did in the tape. So am I insane enough to want to see you dead?''

Ruby stared at her.

''You may think that I'm crazy for being able to talk with the dead.'' Kyra shrugged. ''Dead or alive – it's all the same to me. But you better lock that door.''

Kyra turned, slowly walking away. She then stopped, still feeling Ruby's gaze.

''Honestly, I couldn't care less about you. You think you're safe just coz you're popular in school. But this is the real world. By insulting people, you made enemies. Do you really think your so called friends or even your boyfriend would care if you ended up dead in the ditch? I don't think so.'' Kyra lowered her head. ''You're so shallow. Idiot.''

She left.

Ruby fell down her knees, scared to death.

 **xXx**

As she walked back home, Kyra thought about what she just did. She knew that her father wasn't after Ruby. He wanted Kyra to do the deed. The latter, however, used her own father and that tape to scare Ruby to death in order to get her revenge. And honestly, she didn't really feel any pity towards the arrogant red-head. She deserved it.

Something she learned from her father – don't show any pity towards your victims. It'll make you weak and they'll manipulate you.

Kyra put on a mask and hid her true intentions from everyone. But was she now becoming the mask? How long does she have to pretend she was back to her nonchalant self?

She wasn't really sure. It didn't really hurt, feeling like everything's normal. The fact that she learned she wasn't so weak helped as well. She could do what she wanted. Although the lies might be a problem, she kept them as close to truth as possible.

With that on her mind, she ran into Hannah, who was just getting into the car to go and buy groceries.

''Hi, Kyra! I was wondering where you were.'' Hannah said.

''Just been walking around.'' Kyra replied. ''Catching fresh air.''

''Ok. There's something I'd like to ask you. Did you use the bandages which were in the first aid kid in the bathroom?'' Hannah asked. ''Coz last time I checked, there was a full box and now it's empty.''

Kyra gulped. She was busted.

''Oh, I did.'' She admitted, showing Hannah her hand. She acted on instinct. She didn't like to lie to people unless necessary. She could take care of herself.

''How did that happen?'' Hannah asked when she saw the cut, now slowly turning into a scar.

''You know, the few days after I returned home, I slept with a knife below the pillow and accidentally cut myself. I just wanted to feel secure.'' Kyra said. It wasn't a complete lie. She did feel safer with the switch-blade her father gave her.

''I see. I guess you were still under shock.'' Hannah smiled warmly. She wasn't angry at Kyra, feeling that her younger sister just tried to take care of herself and not wanting to burden Hannah. And the wound didn't look so bad. ''I'm just glad it didn't get infected.''

''Yeah.'' Kyra grinned. ''Plushtrap knew about it, but I told him to not tell you anything about it coz I thought you'd freak out.''

''No, don't worry. You went through a lot. Just, warn me next time when you get injured so I can stock up on bands and anti-septics.'' Hannah said. ''Do you want me to buy you something?''

''Well…''

 **xXx**

Later, that night, Kyra was munching on a chocolate filled with hazel nuts. She was talking with Sierra on the phone, despite it being 2 AM in the morning.

''So, Matt asked you if you want to come with him to see a movie? To his house?'' Kyra asked.

 _''Yeah. I thought I could invite you as well, but he said that you're probably too tired from your job. So I went there anyway. I know we're best friends, but he acted so awkward the whole evening.''_ Sierra said. _''In a cute way…''_

Kyra grinned.

''Well, you don't have to invite me to everything.'' Kyra said.

 _''I know what you're thinking…''_ Sierra growled, but she sounded more like she was two seconds away from bursting out laughing.

''And I know you know I know what you're thinking. Give the poor guy a chance.'' Kyra said. ''Don't torture him.''

 _''I'll see how this goes. See ya!''_

''Bye.''

Kyra continued munching on her chocolate and caught Plushtrap's confused glance.

''Let's say you're not ready to hear about such stuff.'' She told him.

Plushtrap just grew even more confused, but then shrugged in a _Ah, who cares_ manner and left to roam around in the pizzeria. Kyra also got up, figuring that walking a bit would do some go to her instead of just staring at the cameras.

Yes, she told the Nightmares and the rest of the Animatronic gang about the wound, due Plushtrap and Hannah already knowing about it. They sorta felt ridiculous when they recalled her excuses for wearing gloves. Much to her relief, they laughed it off.

''How's the chocolate?''

Kyra stopped walking and turned to the source of the voice. It was Puppet.

''Good.'' Kyra replied. ''Helps to keep me awake.''

''Well, nothing's going on, so it's obvious you'd want to be kept awake somehow. Of course, you could always give Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy the keys for the storage if you want more action.'' Puppet chuckled.

''I'm not suicidal.'' Kyra chuckled. ''I guess it's better when the nights are calmer. Though, I think some might wish for the days they were hunting down the night guard.''

''Not anymore.'' Puppet said.

Kyra remembered how, when they awoke, they were all nice to her, happy to have a visitor. Yes, she did yell at them and whatnot, but after a while, things died down and life was idylic. _Almost_ idylic.

''I have a question though.'' Kyra said.

''Shoot.'' Puppet looked at her curiously.

''It is a bit wierd and it might bring back some unwanted memories, but…'' Kyra lift her head. ''You guys were basically controlled by those ghost children. How did you know what you did was what you wanted and not what the one who controlled you wanted?''

''Now, that's a strange question.'' Puppet muttered.

''Ah, forget it. I'm just asking stupid things.'' Kyra said, trying to laugh it off.

''It's not a stupid question.'' Puppet replied. Kyra looked surprised.

''Ugh, it isn't?''

''As you already know, Animatronics here are more concerned with the safety of children than the employees.'' Puppet said. ''Of course we would want to avenge them, especially after what they went through. But once they went after you, it was obvious they went too far.''

''But you still had a hard time believing it.'' Kyra reminded him.

''Yeah I did.'' Puppet sighed. ''I guess I've been much longer under their influence than the others. Trying to play the hero.''

''Well, now they're gone.'' Kyra said.

''Yes. But I fear it's gonna get repeated.'' Puppet said. ''It feels like there has been a curse put on this place and it's residents.''

''Don't you think you're going a bit too far into speculation?'' Kyra asked.

''Not really.'' Puppet said. ''I mean, you got kidnapped just a while ago. And you sleep with a knife just to be safe.''

''Then I guess we shouldn't jinx ourselves.'' Kyra said.

''You never know what kind of people walk in and out in this place.'' Puppet said.

''I have some idea.'' Kyra muttered. ''Basically, everyone has a mask when interacting with others.''

''True. And I bet you have one too.'' Puppet said.

Kyra got startled. WTF?!

''So?''

''Well, as long as you don't cause trouble…'' Puppet laughed. Kyra realized that he just wanted to joked with her. ''Hey, calm down. It's not like you're one of _those_ night guards.''

''Well, I am trying to get the title of the most incompetent night guard just to get kicked out.'' Kyra said.

''You still want to quit?'' Puppet asked.

''Yep. The hours and the pay suck.'' Kyra replied.

''Why don't you try the day shift?'' Puppet asked.

''Agh, it's even worse. I'd then rather be stuck with the graveyard shift.'' Kyra pouted.

''Thought so. Besides, if you want the title of the worst night guard ever, somebody got it before you.'' Puppet said.

Kyra knew he was referring to William, aka Springtrap. She sighed. Then she remembered something.

''Just one more question: I remembered something about Phone Guy telling the previous night guard to put on a mask to avoid being attacked by the other Animatronics. But as much as heard, you weren't fazed by it and attacked nontheless. Well, Foxy too, but he was full with bugs so he's an exception.''

''I'm not sure either. I guess I was able to see past the mask. To see what's behind it.'' Puppet asked.

''Then, can you see behind my mask?'' Kyra asked quietly.

Puppet stared at her for a while.

''You're a good person.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' The latter replied, smiling and walking away. However, her smile turned into a frown when she remembered what she did today.

 _A good person…_

She wondered.

 _Or a soon-to-be sadistic murderer…_


	62. Intruders

A little day of for Kyra... but what are the Animatronics doing?

Songs: **Join Us For A Bite** by **JT Machinima** (a Sister Location song).

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 61: Intruders**

 _Can't wait to meet you_

 _So join the Animatronic family_

 _We open real soon_

 _Try your best to hold on to sanity_

 _Come get to know me_

 _And you won't want to leave after tonight_

 _Down here, we're lonely_

 _And we would love ya to join us for a bite_

 **xXx**

''Finally!'' Kyra basically threw herself onto the bed. ''A freakin' day off! Just what I needed after a crazy week.''

''It wasn't that crazy.'' Nightmare told her. Kyra rose an eyebrow.

''Oh, really?''

The Nightmares exchanged glances, while Plushtrap and Kyra had the same expressions on their faces, expecting an answer from them. Actually, she was eyeing Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie.

''Hey, why are you looking at us?'' Nightmare Bonnie protested.

''And who else was it who played with the fire extinguisher?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked, shooting him a glare.

Thing was, a pack of fire extinguishers arrived that night and Kyra's manager told her to replace the old ones, only for Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie to get a bit _too_ curious about how the thing would work and covering everyone in the pizzeria in foam.

Let's say that, despite their nightmarish looks, their expressions could show complete fear, especially after getting surrounded by the unfortunate victims.

''Anyway, I'm not on duty tonight and that's a good thing.'' Kyra said, leaning against the pillow on her bed.

''But, when you're not there, who is?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''I…'' Kyra blinked. ''I dunno.''

''I think you're the only security guard there. They didn't hire anyone else.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''Yep, and it only happened coz the manager caught me while Sierra, Matt and Em ran away.'' Kyra said. ''And even then, all I do is watch the cameras. Or at least, that's what the manager thinks I'm doing. Considering the costumers or the rest of the staff members don't know that the Animatronics are sentient. But even so, they're cautious, due that urban myth.''

''Which isn't much of an urban myth as much as it's true.'' Nightmare Freddy said.

''Yeah.'' Kyra nodded.

Nightmare folded his arms on his chest.

''I think the only reason he has hired you is in order to keep that so called myth alive. People will get curious, even if it's something they're completely afraid of or don't know much about it.'' Nightmare said.

''Hmm…'' Kyra sighed. ''Curious about the unknown… Well, that's what I, Sierra and Matt have been doing all along.''

She took out her mobile phone and went to the Internet, then turned the screen to the Nightmares.

''Uh, is that the blog-site ye and yer friends were managin'?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Yep.'' Kyra nodded. ''I planned to write down an article about the pizzeria's past. But considering the hours I work and the crazy things which happen all the time, I don't really have much time for it.''

''And then you're going to post it?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''Yep. People who visit the site either believe my ghost stories or call it a fake – even though the stories are true. They are still curious and will continue to visit it.'' Kyra explained. ''And that's how, that's how the stories live on…''

 **xXx**

''It'll be a lonely night without Kyra.'' Chica muttered, sighing.

''Eh, give the girl a break.'' Bonnie told her. ''I think she's been through enough trouble.''

''I agree with Bonnie.'' Freddy nodded. ''Perhaps we should try to not cause any trouble tonight.''

''Emphasis on _try._ '' A raspy voice interrupted him. Springtrap emerged from the darkened corner he was standing in. ''As much as I saw, there's _always_ something here which goes wrong.''

''Well, Puppet said he'd keep an eye on Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy.'' Goldie said. ''And make sure they won't again enter the storage room.''

''I didn't mean that it might be someone inside who'd cause trouble. That's too obvious.'' Springtrap pointed at the window. ''How about somebody coming from outside in here? It's not like it didn't happen before.''

''And what would they do? As much as people do like to come here, they're still afraid of us.'' Freddy frowned. ''Unless you're referring to Kyra's father.''

''I don't think that guy would hang around here when she's not here.'' Springtrap shook his head.

''Well, if somebody _does_ break in, we can handle it.'' Freddy said.

''Aye, we can do it! Even without Kyra's help!'' Foxy said.

Springtrap merely frowned.

 _''Don't be so confident about it.''_ He thought.

 **xXx**

''Ah, already 10 PM?'' Hannah quickly glanced at her watch and looked back at the road. Her day was mostly uneventful, although a few underage boys kept on pestering her to sell them beer. When she asked them for their ID cards, they quickly noped away.

The streets were rather quiet, except for one or the other car passing by. However, one was right behind her – a blue van with a few guys inside it. And they followed her ever since she her shift ended.

Hannah had a bad feeling about this. Her gut told her she should get the hell out of this place. However, she knew she mustn't lead them to her home. Who knows what those creeps were up to.

Then, the blue car started to flash it's headlights. It seemed like the four guys inside the car wanted for Hannah to stop. Instead, she accelerated.

And so did the blue car. It was going past the speed limit, getting dangerously close to the bumper of Hannah's car.

''No you won't!'' Hannah gritted her teeth and turned into a street. This one led to the police station. ''Now let's see how brave you are!''

She didn't want to admit it, but she was freaked out about being tracked down by strangers. Still, when she parked at the police station, the blue car passed her. Obviously, they didn't want to deal with the cops.

Hannah sighed in relief and waited for a bit. Then she hit reverse, got onto the street and drove back home.

 **xXx**

''Tsk, what the hell was wrong with that girl? Did she really have to park in front of the cops' station?'' One of the guys asked. They were all adolescents, probably in their late teens. ''Seriously, Mark, why didn't you scare her a bit more?''

He looked at their driver.

''Hey, I don't want any problems with the cops. My parents would kill me if the cops came to their door.'' The driver, Mark, said.

''Eh, relax!'' The guy in the passenger seat grinned. ''I bet we freaked the hell out of her.''

''You said it, man.'' The guy who addressed Mark, Spencer, told the one in the passenger seat, Pete. Then, the fourth guy, who was in the backsteat, rose his voice.

''So, Mark, what's next?''

''I dunno, Adam.'' Mark replied. ''Has anybody an idea?''

''Well, just keep driving around. Maybe we'll find something interesting.'' Pete grinned.

The four kept on driving in circles in the town. At one point, they slowed down and followed some girl who quickly ran away, completely freaked out. The four laughed sadistically at her reaction. However, nothing else happened.

''Wait a sec, isn't that that haunted pizzeria-place?'' Adam said, pointing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mark parked the car across it and looked at it.

''Yeah, so? Don't tell me you want to go inside. It isn't even open.'' Mark said.

''Well, who says it needs to be open?'' Pete grinned.

''What do you mean?'' Adam asked.

''How about checking the place out?'' Pete asked.

''You can't be serious.'' Adam was slowly panicking. ''Didn't you hear the stories about murderous Animatronics?''

''Yeah, so? Don't tell us you're a chicken.'' Spencer told him.

''I'm not a chicken!'' Adam growled. ''I'm just saying that this place gives me the creeps.''

''Well, then we should investigate it.'' Pete opened the door, followed by Mark and Spencer. Adam, who was still having a quiet freak out, followed them after a few seconds of contemplating whether he loved his life or wanted to prove that he wasn't a coward.

''Just what can go wrong?'' Pete asked, grinning slyly.

 **xXx**

 _CRASH!_

All the Animatronics got alerted by a sudden crash sound. They quickly gathered around.

''Goldie, turn the lights off!'' Freddy hissed, with Goldie pressing the switch.

''What in the world is going on?'' Toy Chica asked in a hushed tone.

''Something obviously broke.'' Mangle said.

''It wasn't us!'' Toy Bonnie protested.

''Yeah!'' BB added.

''I wasn't suspecting you. The crash sound came from the back entrance.'' Freddy said.

''Why did ye turn the lights off anyways?'' Foxy asked. Freddy wanted to answer, but got cut off by Springtrap.

''Because somebody's here. We need to find out who it is before we make a move.'' Springtrap said. The rest silently agreed.

 **xXx**

''Damnit, Pete! Did you really have to break the window?!'' Adam yelled at Pete.

''Shut up! No one's around anyways.'' Pete replied.

''And what about the night guard?'' Spencer asked.

''Tsk, I doubt there's any.'' Pete replied. ''And even then, he or she probably fell victim to the Animatronics.''

''Yeesh, Pete…'' Adam gulped. ''I don't really wanna think about it.''

''Once again, you're a chicken.'' Pete told him, getting inside via the broken window. ''Com'n, it'll be fun.''

The other three followed him. Unknown to them, they've been watched by Goldie, who frowned and quickly teleported.

 **xXx**

''So, there are four guys who broke in and want to cause trouble?'' Freddy asked. Goldie nodded.

''Yep, and it seems like they're familiar with that myth about us being murderous robots.'' Goldie said.

''Well, ain't we?'' Springtrap chuckled, only to earn death glares from the others.

''So, what should we do?'' Mangle asked. ''Call Kyra?''

''I don't think so.'' Puppet said. ''We all agreed we'd leave her alone this time and deal with whatever problem we face on our own.''

''And how are we supposed to do that?'' Bonnie asked. ''Go and ask them politely to leave? And pay for the broken window as well.''

''Tsk, don't you have any imagination?'' Springtrap rose his voice, turning all the attention to himself.

''What are you planning?'' Freddy asked him.

''Well, if those punks believe this place is filled with murderous robots, then let's confirm it.'' Springtrap said. ''Let's give them the scare of their life. That should deter them from causing more trouble.''

The rest looked rather surprised.

''Of course, if any of you has a better idea… I'm listening.'' Springtrap said.

The rest just shrugged. There was no objection.

''Well, let's move it.'' Freddy said. ''Springtrap, you're in charge!''

Springtrap grinned.

 **xXx**

The boys separated. Spencer and Mark went to one side, while Pete and Adam covered the other side of the pizzeria. Something shone in the darkness, watching them. A robotic eye.

Springtrap grinned.

Now he'd have some fun.

 **xXx**

''Adam is really a scaredy cat, isn't he?'' Mark grinned.

''Hah, this place isn't scary at all.'' Spencer agreed. ''Only filled with some stupid robots.''

''Yeah!'' Mark laughed.

 _''Stupid robots…''_

 _''You really have a nerve…''_

 _''Calling us like that.''_

 _''Why don't you stay with us?''_

 _''Yeah, yeah!''_

 _''HAHAHAHAH!''_

''Wh-what is that?!'' Spencer yelled.

''Ugh, we're j-just imaging it.'' Mark muttered, trembling.

''No way man! I'm sure **I** heard those voices! And you too!'' Spencer replied.

''Shut up!'' Mark yelled at him. He then turned to the dark corridor. ''Show yourself! I'm not afraid!''

''Oh, really?''

Both Mark and Spencer gulped and turned around. Two shining dots were staring at them. Then, Puppet emerged from the darkness.

''AAAAAGHHHH!''

Both ran away. Puppet got joined by Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and BB.

''Welp, who'd said it? Springtrap was right. This IS funny!'' Toy Bonnie chuckled.

 **xXx**

''AAAAAGHHHH!''

Adam and Pete froze when they heard their two friends screaming.

''Wh-what's going on?!'' Adam gulped.

''Ugh, those two…'' Pete growled. ''Probably got scared of their own shadow.''

''I don't know Pete. I have a feeling we're being watched.'' Adam told him.

''Nonsense.'' Pete replied.

The two then entered the dining area, noticing Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy on their respective stages.

''There are the Animatronics.'' Pete grinned and approached the main stage.

''What are you doing?'' Adam asked him in a hushed tone.

''I just want to check them out. No big deal.'' Pete replied.

''I don't think that's a good idea.'' Adam told him.

''Would you shut up?!'' Pete yelled at him.

He then noticed Adam shaking and pointing at something behind Pete.

Then Pete heard it.

Toreador's March was playing.

He slowly turned around…

The Animatronics were looming over him, their robotic eyes glowing.

''AGHHHRRR!'' Pete screamed, with Adam falling down on his butt. Pete ran away, leaving Adam alone, but he didn't get far as Foxy and Goldie appeared in front of him… just staring, their mouths wide open.

''This place is crazy!'' Pete yelled, taking an another route.

''Wait for me!'' Adam followed.

Freddy and his friends returned to normal state once the two left the room.

''Okay, now we have them where we wanted. The rest is up to Springtrap.'' Freddy said.

 **xXx**

Pete and Adam ran as fast as they could. They stopped as they heard steps and looked around. Suddenly, Spencer and Matt bumped into them.

''Wh-what's going on here?!'' Spencer yelled.

''This place is haunted! I told you guys!'' Adam yelled at them.

''No! There's no way! I don't believe it!'' Pete yelled.

''And what the hell was about those robots which attacked us?!'' Matt yelled at him. ''I don't care, I'm outta this place!''

Pete grabbed him by his collar.

''No! You won't go anywhere! Got it!'' He pushed Matt away. ''Somebody's messing with us.''

 _''Really?''_

''Huh? Who's there?!'' Pete yelled at the person in the shadows.

 _''Hmph… Do you really want to know?''_

''Come out!'' Pete yelled at him.

 _''Then I…''_ Springtrap walked out of the darkness. ''Will.''

The four froze in fear.

''Egh, this is n-nothing. It's just a guy in a costume.'' Pete said in a shaky voice.

''A guy in a costume?'' Springtrap frowned. Spencer, Matt and Adam hid behind Pete. ''I'll show you! This place is indeed haunted!''

He slowly took off the mask.

''AND YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!'' Springtrap said, showing his decayed face.

 **''AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHRRRRR!''**

The four screamed in fear and ran right through the unlocked door. Springtrap, who put the mask back on, watched them getting into their car and driving off, the tires screeching on the pavement.

He laughed.

''It's been a while since I had fun.'' He muttered. ''They won't be back so soon.''

 **xXx**

''Hey guys!'' Kyra greeted the Animatronics the following night.

''Hi Kyra! How was your day off?'' Bonnie asked cheerfully.

''Okay. And you guys?'' Kyra asked.

The 'bots looked at each other and merely shrugged.

''Boring.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Nothing interesting happened.'' Chica added.

''Oh, I see.'' Kyra muttered, looking a bit surprised and somewhat disappointed.

She then looked over to Springtrap, who was grinning.

''I say, it was quite interesting.'' Springtrap said.

''Well, if you say so…'' Kyra smiled, but she actually wondered what the hell was he talking about.

Though, whatever it was, it wasn't really her concern.


	63. Love Hurts

Finally! **SISTER LOCATION is out!**

Now, people here have been asking me if I will implement the Sister Location in this story and the answer is - no. I won't.

The reason why I won't is because this story was not written to cover the Sister Location (except for the one time Springtrap mentioned it). Instead, I'll write a new fanfic which will cover the Sister Location. For now, this story covers FNaF 1-4.

Next, this is the last chapter featuring anything silly or whatever. The next chapter/s are a mini-arc which'll bring the horror back. I think you'll like it. ;3

Song for this chapter is **The Mangle** by **Groundbreaking ft. Nicole Gene.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S.** Classes started at my place, so there won't be any schedule for the chapter posts.

* * *

 **Night 62: Love Hurts**

 _I wish_

 _I could know the way_

 _They feel about_

 _This bad man_

 _Who made them hurt_

 _All I want to do is_

 _Help all my friends out_

 **xXxXx**

''I hate grocery shopping.'' Sierra sighed.

At least, she was doing something. The past days were pretty uneventful except for some hijinks with the Animatronics and Kyra telling her how Hannah got tailed by some teens. However, there was nothing to do.

To her luck, Matt invited her a couple of times out and, though Kyra couldn't come with them, they had a good time. Just hanging out like regular teenagers. The situation at home also got better, for which Sierra felt a bit guilty, considering that Kyra's family fell apart completely. It didn't seem like it bothered Kyra, but Sierra was pretty sure that it did, even though Kyra didn't show it. If she had a problem, she'd solve it in a very vocal manner.

 **THUMP!**

''Hey, watch out where you're going!'' Sierra yelled at the person who intentionally bumped into her, basically ramming her.

''Shut up!'' The girl in question was Ruby, who looked pretty angry. She was marching down the street, holding her cell phone in her hand and staring at it intently.

''Geez…'' Sierra pouted.

''Hey!''

Sierra glanced at Ruby.

''Tell that psycho friend of yours to stop messing around with me!'' Ruby told her.

''You mean Kyra?'' Sierra smirked. She didn't know what Kyra did, but if she made Ruby upset, it was okay with her. ''You really picked the wrong person to mess with.''

Suddenly, Ruby gulped. She looked startled, much to Sierra's confusion. She shook her head and quickly left.

''Whatever.''

Sierra shrugged, wondering what the hell was going on with Ruby.

 **xXx**

Matt took a deep breath. He was looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom at his house.

''Okay, you know the deal… Just tell her how you feel.'' He looked firmly at his reflection. ''You're the man… You're the boss! There's no way she'd reject you- YIKES!''

He got startled by his own phone. Sierra was calling.

''Hello?'' he answered.

 _''Hey, Matt! I planned to visit Kyra tonight. Are you coming with me?''_ Sierra asked.

''T-tonight… But I thought we'd…''

 _''Ow, please! I haven't seen her in like forever.''_ Sierra said. _''Either you come, or I'll go alone.''_

''I-I'm coming!'' Matt stuttered.

 _''Awesome! See ya!''_

Matt sighed.

''Great… what am I supposed to do now?''

 **xXx**

''Hi, Kyra!''

''What are you guys doing here?''

Kyra looked honestly surprised when she saw Matt and Sierra waltzing into the pizzeria.

''We thought about visiting you. My parents are out today anyways.'' Sierra said, carrying a plastic bag.

''Well… I…'' Matt rubbed his head. ''She kinda dragged me here.''

''I see. Just as always.'' Kyra chuckled. Matt sighed. Yep, Sierra would always drag him around.

''Hey guys!'' Toy Chica greeted the three cheerfully. ''Haven't seen you in a long time.''

''Yeah, my parents would flip out if I stay late like this every night. But I wanted to visit you all when the place is closed. After working hours.'' Sierra told her.

''Cool!'' Toy Bonnie joined them. ''Huh, Emily isn't here?''

''She's at a friends house. Having a sleepover.'' Sierra said.

''I guess it's just us three now.'' Kyra said.

''And a bunch of robots.'' Toy Bonnie chuckled.

Matt looked at the girl next to him.

He sorta wished it were just the two of them.

 **xXx**

''What's inside the bag?'' Bonnie looked curiously at the plastic bag Sierra brought. The three were accompanied by the other Refurbs and Plushtrap, except for Chica.

''It's Chineese take-out I bought for Kyra.'' Sierra said. ''I thought you'd get hungry being here, so I got you a snack.''

''That's nice Sierra but…'' Kyra got cut off.

''Chineese take-out in a pizzeria? Outrageus!''

''Here she goes…'' Bonnie rolled his eyes.

They got approached by Chica.

''Are you trying to insult me?!'' Chica frowned.

''H-hey, what's wrong?'' Sierra looked confused. ''I just thought…''

''For your information – sister – I'm the main cook here. This is a pizzeria, not a Chineese restaurant. So there'll be pizza eaten. Pizza I make!'' Chica said sternly.

''Hey, calm down Chica… It's not like she said that your pizza sucks or anything like that.'' Bonnie tried to calm her down. Cue to Chica shooting him a black-eyed death glare.

''I don't understand.'' Sierra muttered.

''Chica's quite sensitive when it comes to… people eatin' 'ere.'' Foxy leaned and whispered to Sierra.

''She doesn't like when somebody brings any sort of food from outside and eats it rather than what's here on the menu. Or worse, her pizza.'' Goldie added.

''Oh…'' It dawned Sierra. ''I'm sorry Chica!''

''Tsk.'' Chica crossed her arms, closed her eyes and looked away, looking annoyed. The rest just chuckled nervously. Except for Matt, who was still staring at one particular person. He then stood up, completely unnoticed by the rest, and left.

''Y'know, Chica. I love your pizza, but I'd like to try something else as well.'' Kyra told her.

Chica was still annoyed. Kyra rolled her eyes.

''How about you make us a jumbo-sized pizza?'' she asked. Chica turned back to her, grinning.

''Alright!''

''With extra cheese please!'' Kyra added.

''Coming soon!'' Chica quickly went to the kitchen.

''You really know how to handle her.'' Freddy chuckled, looking at Kyra. The latter shrugged. ''Do you think you'll be able to eat it?''

''Well, Sierra and Matt are here, so yes. Also, I didn't have any dinner and I'm hungry as a bear.'' Kyra said, then blinked. ''Heh,…''

The rest just chuckled.

''Speaking of which, where is Matt?'' Sierra asked.

Now they noticed it.

 **xXx**

''I'll never get it done.'' Matt muttered, sitting on the office desk at the Toys Area.

''Get done what?''

''AGH!''

Matt fell down. Mangle looked at him, worried.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I think so.'' Matt replied, with Mangle helping him up.

''What's eating you?'' Mangle asked him.

''Huh?''

''Well, it's not like somebody IS eating you…'' Mangle shook her head. ''Ehh, I just wanted to know, 'sup? You kinda looked lost there.''

''It's nothing.'' Matt replied.

''Com'n, you can tell me. I bet I can help you.'' Mangle told him.

''No offense but… you're an Animatronic. And this kind of thing is more of an… human nature…'' Matt muttered.

''Well, I may be an Animatronic, but I have been controlled by a ghost.'' Mangle said. ''So I guess I can figure it out. What is it?''

''Well…'' Matt gulped, rubbing the back of his head. ''There's this girl…''

''AHHHH!'' Mangle squealed in glee. ''You have a CRUSH on somebody!''

''Shhhhshhhsh!'' Matt hissed. ''Keep it quiet or somebody will hear you!''

Mangle grinned.

''Oh, this is so exciting! Who is it? Tell me please who is it!'' Her eyes were wide and she stared at Matt in expectation. ''Do I know her? Is she here?!''

''Um… yes…'' Matt nodded.

''Aghh! That's awesome!'' Mangle squealed. ''So, what's the problem? You can't confess your feelings?''

''Yep.'' Matt sighed. ''I'd like it for us to be isolated, but considering there are 12 Animatronics roaming around, not to mention the Nightmares… It's difficult.''

''Hey, don't worry about it! You know what? I'll bring her here and you just wait. I'll make up some excuse.'' Mangle said.

''You'd do that?'' Matt looked surprised.

''Of course! And then I'll get everyone to leave you two lovebirdies alone.'' Mangle grinned. '' To have some private time. Okay?''

''Ehh… I guess so…'' Matt scratched his head.

Mangle smiled and walked happily out of the office, humming some melody.

''H-hey, wait!'' Matt sighed when she left. ''I forgot to tell you who to get.''

 **xXx**

Mangle looked at the group at the table.

''I heard you freaked Ruby out again.'' Sierra said.

''Did I?'' Kyra was startled. ''What did she say?''

''She told me to tell you to stay away from her. And called you a psycho.'' Sierra said.

''She always calls me that.'' Kyra said. She noticed Plushtrap frowning.

''Did you do something that angered her?'' Freddy asked.

''Yeah – I was born.'' Kyra said in a deadpan tone. This made Sierra laugh.

''That's true!'' Sierra said.

''Geez, I'll never get it why somebody can hate a person so much without any particular reason.'' Goldie said.

''Some people are like that, matey.'' Foxy responded.

''Ruby is a spoiled brat. I mean, I bumped into her the other day and we got into an argument.'' Kyra said nonchalantly. She was lying again and she was surprised just how easy it was. She knew well that Ruby was still upset about what Kyra told her and that tape she brought.

''Here you go!'' Chica suddenly appeared, caring a huge plate with pizza on it.

''Sheesh, this was quick. When I order from that other pizzeria, it usually takes them like an hour to deliver it.'' Sierra said.

''Tsk, they're not professionals like me. That's why.'' Chica said.

''Hey guys!'' Mangle greeted him.

''Oh, hi Mangle! Wanna join us?'' Foxy asked.

''Eh… no…'' Mangle replied. She then looked at the only two girls at the table. _''Wait! Who was I supposed to get? Owwww, I forgot to ask Matt who the lucky girl is! Think Mangle, think! Whom'd Matt invite to a date?''_

''Mangle? Is something wrong?'' Freddy asked.

''Kyra!'' Mangle said.

''What is it?'' Kyra asked.

''I need your help… At the office at the Toys Area…'' Mangle tried to make an excuse. ''Ehh, the cameras… Yes, the cameras ain't working!''

''Did BB and Toy Bonnie mess with them or something?'' Kyra asked.

''Eh, I dunno. Are you coming?'' Mangle asked.

''Can't it wait? I mean, it's just broken cameras. It's not like it's the apocalypse.'' Kyra said. ''Also, I'm hungry.''

''Not to mention, Kyra ain't the technician. If the cameras are broke, you'll have to ask the technician to fix them.'' Goldie said.

''Besides, ain't the cams almost always broken?'' Bonnie asked.

''No. You must come now!'' Mangle said firmly.

''Mangle, what's wrong?'' Foxy asked.

''I just… I'd like Kyra to come with me and check the cams. Now.'' Mangle said. It sounded more like an order. ''You're the Night Guard, ain't you. It's your duty to keep an eye on the equipment.''

Kyra sighed.

''Alright, alright… But if it were BB and Toy Bonnie, then talk with Puppet. He's the one who keeps an eye on those two.'' Kyra told her.

''No problem.'' Mangle grinned.

Everything was just going according to plan.

Sierra and the rest of the Animatronics looked confused.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Chica asked Sierra as she got up. ''The pizza's getting cold.''

''I'm just gonna check out something. I'll come back as soon as possible.'' Sierra told her.

''Alright then…'' Chica muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.

 **xXx**

''You're hiding something, Mangle.'' Kyra said, stopping walking.

''Eh, I'm not hiding anything…'' Mangle muttered, looking down. She was a nervous wreck.

''Now, what's going on?'' Kyra asked.

''Eh… I was just supposed to lure you out.'' Mangle scratched the back of her head. ''I planned it to be a surprise, but I guess I sorta ruined it.''

''What kind of surprise?'' Kyra asked.

''Well, just between us girls…'' Mangle leaned over to Kyra. ''Somebody has a crush on you.''

''On me?'' Kyra was honestly surprised. She barely had time for any social life.

''Yep! But he's just too shy to confess. So, I was supposed to get you out and bring you to him.'' Mangle said.

''Wait, you mean Matt?'' Kyra blinked.

The two didn't notice Matt opening the door and peering at them. He was in a state of shock.

''Yeah!'' Mangle nodded.

Kyra suddenly burst out laughing.

''Hahahahahahah! You have to be kidding me!'' Kyra laughed. ''Best joke I ever heard!''

''Eh… what?'' Mangle said flatly, blinking in confusion.

''Ow, Mangle, you messed it up!'' Matt exited the office and walked into the hallway. He looked at Kyra. ''And why are you laughing?! This isn't funny at all!''

''It is to me.'' Kyra grinned.

''And to me as well.''

The three turned around to see Sierra approaching them.

''I'm confused.'' Mangle stated.

''S-Sierra?'' Matt was startled by her sudden appearance.

''So, you want to confess that you have a crush on me? Well, I think it was already time for that. I guess I've been waiting long enough for you to spill the beans.'' Sierra said.

''Wait a sec! You knew I have a crush on you?'' Matt dropped his jaw.

Sierra and Kyra glanced at each other and looked at Matt.

''DUH!''

''Guys… what's going on? I don't get it.'' Mangle scratched her head.

''I and Sierra were discussing Matt's behavior for a while.'' Kyra said. ''You were constantly inviting her out but would leave me out of it. So we figured you have a crush on her.''

''Was it… that obvious?'' Matt asked, turning red.

''Yep.'' Sierra asked. ''Not to mention, when we saw that horror movie, you were holding my hand like your life depended on it. And you were telling ME to keep calm. And after it finished, you wouldn't let go. You acted all strange around me. I knew there was something.''

Matt sighed.

''I messed it up, didn't I?''

''No, it's my fault.'' Mangle said. ''I got a bit too excited about this and fetched the wrong girl.''

''Don't worry Mangle. I'm not angry that instead of me, you got Kyra.'' Sierra said. ''She's something like a main character, isn't she?''  
''Don't talk about me like I'm not here.'' Kyra told her. ''Anyways, Mangle, you wanted to show me the broken cameras?''

''Eh, but that was just an excuse…''

''Let's go!'' Kyra grabbed her hand and dragged her along, closing the door.

Matt and Sierra looked after them, then turned to each other.

''So, I guess we're alone now.'' Matt rubbed the back of his head nervously.

''Just tell me one thing: how long have you had a crush on me?'' Sierra asked.

''Eh… well, the reason I befriended Kyra was so I could meet you.'' Matt replied, blushing.

''I see.'' Sierra smiled.

''Heh… I…''

Before Matt could say anything else, Sierra kissed him passionately.

Maybe this night won't be as bad as it was.

 **xXx**

''What was that about?'' Mangle asked as Kyra dragged her into the office.

''Well, we should leave them alone, right?'' Kyra told her.

''Oh, yeah, I forgot.'' Mangle replied. ''They make a cute couple.''

Kyra grinned.

''Yeah.'' She was happy if her friends were happy. Mangle elbowed her.

''Now, do you have a crush on anyone?'' Mangle asked.

''What? No!'' Kyra told her in an irritated tone. ''How am I supposed to find myself a boyfriend when what I do is either taking care of you or deal with ghosts?''

''Maybe you could find yourself a ghost boyfriend?'' Mangle muttered.

''Not gonna happen!''

Mangle just chuckled.

 **xXx**

''…''

Ruby was annoyed. She couldn't sleep, so she walked through the streets, even though she knew she shouldn't. _He_ might be nearby. However, she couldn't think straight and she needed something to do. Something…

''Damnit Nicole! Answer!'' she stared at her phone. Neither Kyle nor Nicole were responding to her. Some boyfriend and some bestie they were. ''DAMN!''

She wanted to throw her phone against something, just to relieve herself of all the stress. It was all Kyra's fault! Kyra simply wouldn't let her catch a break!

She was walking past the small theater, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Knowing that she might fall victim to some psychotic killer put her on edge all the time. She felt like somebody was watching her constantly. She hoped it wasn't true.

Suddenly, she froze.

Just in front of her were Kyle and Nicole… Making out! Behind her back!

Ruby felt her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't take it anymore! She was being stalked by somebody, her privacy was violated and now her best friend and her boyfriend were cheating on her?!

Ruby ran away.

''I wish they all would die! I want them all dead!'' she cried.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

 _''JUST DIE ALREADY!''_


	64. The Game Begins

Just a note **(SL SPOILER!):** The Scooper Ending in SL is the True Ending, the ending where you bring Ennard home is the Fake Ending.

 **New FNaF Fic Notes:** Anyways, thanks to FNaF SL, I finally managed to start to properly work on the plot of the new fic. Just a few quick notes: the new fic won't be a sequel to any of my FNaF fics. It'll be a stand-alone story, with new OCs and a different plot. However, it WILL feature the Sister Location Animatronics (I don't know if the FNaF 1-4 Animatronics will appear) along with _one_ Animatronic from the FNaF 1-4 games. Can you guess who?

Also, this chapter is the start of a mini-arc which'll test Kyra's character. The Nightmares also have a big role in it.

Not to mention, this chapter will start the countdown (just like the one in OLHS) as the story is slowly nearing it's end. The new fic will be posted once this is finished and will again feature a horror story (although I'll probably remove most of the supernatural elements).

The chapters will also be short (as in, multiple mini-chapters instead of one huge chapter).

Song is **She Knows** by **Rockit Gaming (FNaF SL).**

 **The countdown starts!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **16...**

* * *

 **Night 63: The Game Begins**

 _I don't dare to sleep alone_

 _Oh, no_

 _Don't go_

 _She knows_

 _Trapped inside this horror show_

 _Oh, no_

 _Don't go_

 ** _She knows_**

 **xXxXx**

 _Do._

 _You._

 _Want._

 _To._

 _Join._

 _Our._

 ** _Game?_**

Ruby scowled, screaming into her pillow and almost throwing her phone against the wall. What did that bitch think she is? What game did she want to play?

''Aaaaghhh!'' she screamed. ''What the hell?! What kind of game is she talking about?!''

She pressed the call button and listened to the ringing tone. She was still in shock due what she saw the previous night. How could Nicole do that to her?! And Kyle as well!

She hated both of them. She hated them so much. Yet she tried to keep calm. She wished for an explanation, something that would give her insight about what is going on.

Instead, she got a voice which told her she couldn't reach the number as it's being invalid. Or something like that.

''What in the world?'' Ruby stared at her phone. She knew she called the right number, but she couldn't reach Nicole. However, she still got those cryptic text messages.

 _Are you coming tonight?_

 _We'll play a game._

 _I'm sure you'll like it._

 _Please._

 _Pretty please._

 _It'll be like Ouija._

 _We'll have fun._

''Yeah, right…'' Ruby muttered. She felt like this was the worst day in her life.

 _I know you're being hunted by that serial killer._

Ruby's eyes widened when she read it.

How did Nicole knew? Ruby never told her about that. Only she and Kyra knew about it. Did Kyra tell Nicole? Ruby didn't really believe that. After all, that Ravenhearst girl tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Not to mention, she doubted Nicole would believe it. So Ruby typed a message.

 _''How do you know?''_

It took the other party only a second to reply.

 _Are you joining the party?_

Ruby bit her lip. She couldn't be serious, right?

 _We'll have a great time._

 _''What do you mean?''_

 _You'll see._

Was this some prank? But Ruby was sure Nicole wouldn't-

 _''Honestly, I couldn't care less about you. You think you're safe just coz you're popular in school. But this is the real world. By insulting people, you made enemies. Do you really think your so called friends or even your boyfriend would care if you ended up dead in the ditch? I don't think so. You're so shallow. Idiot.''_

Kyra's words came back, haunting her. Ruby had to admit that the Ravenhearst girl was right. Both of her friends betrayed her. They were lying to her all the time. But what should she do?

Ruby took a deep breath.

 _''When and where?''_

 **xXx**

''I guess this'll be one of those nights…'' Kyra muttered. ''…when nothing happens.''

She stretched her arms and stared at the cameras. Plushtrap shoot her a glance.

''Egh, yeah… I should probably knock on wood or something else I'll jinx myself.'' Kyra said.

Not much happened over the past few days and Kyra was glad it was so. Moreover, it seemed like her father disappeared again. She didn't feel like she was watched, so she guessed she was left on her own devices. If the old man really thought she'd carry on her threat she made to Ruby, he was wrong.

''Let's just kick up our feet and enjoy the night…'' Kyra leaned on the seat and put her feet on the desk.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

''AGH!''

Plushtrap winced when Kyra fell down.

''What the hell?!'' she stared at the phone. It usually never rung. Besides, it was midnight. Who was even awake during this undgodly hour?

''What is it?''

Kyra looked at the entrance, seeing Freddy checking on her.

''Duh, a phone call.'' Kyra pointed at the phone which was still ringing.

''Well, pick it up. Maybe it's a customer.'' Freddy said. Kyra rose an eye-brow.

''Ordering pizza at midnight? You have to be kidding me.'' she shook her head. She picked up and continued in a completely deadpan tone. ''Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria here. You have reached the Night Guard who cannot help you with anything due fending off deadly robots who want to stuff her into a suit and make her eat pizza.''

Kyra grinned sheepishly when she noticed Freddy giving her a death glare. The latter was not amused. Plushtrap, however, burst out laughing. He thought it was funny.

 _''Ravenhearst!''_

Kyra's eyes widened in shock as she heard the high-pitched familiar voice. Plushtrap stopped laughing and he and Freddy exchanged worried glances.

''Ruby, is that you?''

 _''Ravenhearst, you gotta come here! Please!''_

Ruby sounded worried, scared, perhaps even crying.

''What's going on? Is this one of your stupid pranks?'' Kyra frowned.

 _''No, please, it isn't, I SWEAR!''_ Ruby cried. _''I need your help! They're after me!''_

''Wait, what?!'' Kyra was confused. ''Who?''

 _''Please, help me! They're coming!''_ Ruby breathed heavily. Kyra could hear steps in the background. Was Ruby running? _''My God, I don't wanna dieeee!''_

''Ruby, where are you?!'' Kyra yelled into the phone.

 _''The-the asylum outside the town… AAAAAGHHH!''_

''Ruby? Ruby! Ruby, answer me!'' Kyra screamed into the phone. However, all she heard was a beeping tone. Then the call got canceled. ''Damnit!''

She put it down.

''I bet it was a prank call.''

Kyra turned, only to see Bonnie, Chica and Foxy peering inside. Bonnie looked at Kyra.

''I doubt it Bonnie. If she wanted to prank me, she'd be calling my personal number. But considering she doesn't know it, she used the pizzeria's number, probably since she knew I work here. However, I wonder why she even bothered to memorize it.''

Kyra stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Freddy asked her as she passed past him.

''I want to see what's going on.'' Kyra replied.

''Woa, wait lass!'' Foxy stepped in front of her as Kyra entered the dining room. ''Ye said she hates ye. Why would she want yer help?''

''She told me she was the asylum outside the town. That place is haunted as hell. Even more than this restaurant.'' Kyra pulled out her regular T-shirt out of her bag and went to the woman's room.

The Animatronics were confused and surprised that she bothered to help Ruby. Soon, the rest joined in, with Freddy and co. filling them in. Kyra got out of the toilet and walked over to the Animatronics.

''You can't be serious about this.'' Puppet told her.

''Yes, I'm dead serious.'' Kyra replied, putting her uniform into her backpack. ''Nightmare, you and your team are coming with me. Freddy, you're in charge here.''

''Okay.'' Freddy nodded.

''Do you know what you're doing?''

Kyra turned, only to see Springtrap looking at her.

''Once again, I am. That asylum is a dangerous place. Also, I really want to chew Ruby's ear off for going there.'' Kyra replied. ''I've been there once and I don't want to return.''

''Then why are you going?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Coz I have no other choice.'' Kyra replied.

She, the Nightmares (plush-size) and Plushtrap got into the car and she drove off.

''Call Matt.'' She gave Plushtrap her phone. Plushtrap pressed the button on the speed dial and the phone started to ring.

 _''Hello?''_ A confused voice answered.

''Matt, it's Kyra. We have another hunt. I'll come to your house and get you and Sierra.''

 _''Woa, wait, now? And how do you know Sierra's at my place?''_

''As if I didn't knew you two…'' Kyra rolled her eyes.

 _''Oh…''_ Matt sounded a bit embarrassed.

 _''Where are we going?''_ Kyra heard Sierra asking.

''The asylum outside the town.''

 _''Whaaaaa-?! Are you serious?! You hate that place! You said that even you can't help the spirits there.''_ Sierra said.

''True, but I have another problem. Ruby just called me and told me something's hunting her there.''

 _''And you believed her?!''_ Sierra basically yelled into the phone.

''She basically cried that I help her. So are you guys coming or what?'' Kyra asked.

 _''No problem. We just gotta get ready.''_ Sierra said.

''See ya!'' Kyra replied.

 **xXx**

''So, that's the place?'' Nightmare asked, once they arrived.

''Yep, it is.'' Kyra said.

''How are we gonna get inside?'' Nightmare Chica pointed at the fenced entrance. It was locked.

''I guess we'll climb ooooo...'' Matt blinked in surprise as Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear rammed the entrance, breaking it open. ''…ver. Geez, you guys are strong!''

The two bears grinned.

''Okay, let's go inside.'' Kyra said.

''Shouldn't we make a plan or something?'' Sierra asked.

 _''KYAAAAAAAGHHHH!''_

Everyone froze as they heard a blood-chilling shriek coming from inside.

''Ruby.'' Kyra muttered and promptly ran into the abandoned building.

''Hey, wait!''

''Kyra!''

The rest followed. The door closed behind them.

The game could begin.


	65. Corpse Party, P1

Thank ya all for the reviews people! I'll be posting the chapters of the mini-arc this entire week. I hope I'll be able to finish FNaF: GO till Halloween.

Song is **Repair** by **MandoPony** **(FNaF SL).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **15...**

* * *

 **Night 64: Corpse Party**

 **Part 1**

 _She wants to see the world_

 _She wants to finally be free_

 ** _She wants to leave_**

 _The underground for all eternity_

 ** _You are the answer to prayers_**

 _Whispered in the dark_

 ** _Can you repair,_**

 _Repair a broken heart?_

 **xXxXx**

 **BAM!**

Everyone got startled when the wind slammed the door.

''Damnit!'' Sierra hissed. ''Giving me a jumpscare without the hunt even starting properly.''

''Welcome to the St Mary's Asylum.'' Kyra told her dryly. ''What did you expect? A warm greeting?''

''Anyways, where should we go? This place is huge!'' Nightmare Freddy asked, the Freddles holding onto his shoulders.

''I guess we'll have to split up.'' Kyra said. ''Now, there are a few rules I want you to follow. Once put into groups, do NOT split up. This place is haunted and the spirits belong to people who have been constantly tortured to insanity. They won't do much unless you do something.''

''Not to mention, we cannot even see them without a camera.'' Sierra added. Kyra nodded.

''You have salt and holy water, which works well at repelling dark spirits. However…'' Kyra frowned. ''I dunno how strong the spirits here are. The more of them are in one place, the easier for them to harm their target. Don't do anything stupid.''

''No problem.'' Sierra said nonchalantly.

''Sierra, I'm talking to you.'' Kyra shoot her a glanced.

''Like said, no problem.'' Sierra muttered. Kyra sighed.

This'll be a long night.

 **xXx**

Matt lashed his flashlight around. He was shivering.

''Is it just me or is it freezing here?'' he muttered.

''I think it's just you.'' Nightmare Chica told him. ''We are robots, remember?''

Matt gulped.

''Well, technically, we're nightmares who assumed a corporeal form.'' Nightmare Fredbear added.

''Okaaay…'' Matt shivered. ''It was so warm outside. I guess that the temperature reaching freezing levels here must be some sort of supernatural phenomenon.''

''Either that or because most of the windows are busted.'' Nightmare Chica pointed at one with Nightmare Cupcake growling. The four were on the first floor.

''I wish I brought my jacket.'' Matt muttered. ''ACHOO!''

He sneezed.

''Gesundheit!'' Nightmare Chica said.

''Thanks.''

The four reached the nurse's office.

''Anybody here?'' Matt shone the flashlight, looking at the office.

''I don't think there's anyone here.'' Nightmare Fredbear said. Matt looked disappointed.

They heard steps. Matt held his breath.

''Who's there?'' Nightmare Chica turned to the source. It came from the end of the hallway.

''Show yourself!'' Nightmare Fredbear growled.

The four waited. The shadow grew bigger and bigger.

It was coming towards them.

 **xXx**

''Ruby, huh? Honestly, I think she isn't worth the trouble.'' Sierra muttered.

''I'm with ye, lass. But Kyra said we'd search for her, so we'll do.'' Nightmare Foxy replied.

Sierra sighed.

''Geez, this'll be fun.'' She muttered.

''I guess you'd rather not be here.'' Nightmare Freddy commented.

''No.'' Sierra shook her head. ''I'm happy to help Kyra, but I hate the fact that we're helping Ruby. Also, it's been a while since we've been on an actual ghost hunt.''

''Good for you, I guess.'' Nightmare Freddy muttered.

The six (including the Freddles trio) entered a hallway with doors leading to patients rooms.

''So, are we supposed to check all of 'em?'' Nightmare Foxy asked, scratching his head with his hook.

''I dunno. But maybe Ruby's hiding like a chicken inside one of them?'' Sierra shrugged, then giggled. The image of Ruby hiding below a bed and crying like a baby flashed through her mind.

Suddenly, she felt something crawling upward her leg.

''Aaagh! Aaaaghhh, get it off me, get it off me getitoffmegetioffme!'' She screamed, running in circles.

''Hey, stop it!'' Nightmare Foxy grabbed her. Sierra looked down her leg and saw one of the Freddles hanging for his dear life onto her leg.

''YOU!'' Her eyes turned into flaming orbs as she gave the Freddle a death glare.

The latter gulped nervously.

''Next time tell me if you want a ride, don't crawl on me!'' She yelled at him.

Nightmare Freddy sighed, with the other two Freddles chuckling. The third got picked up by Sierra and got onto her shoulder. She glanced at him.

''Geez, you gave me a heart-attack. Idiot.'' Sierra pouted. The Freddle growled, as if apologizing.

Suddenly, they heard something clash. It sounded like a metalic plate falling onto the floor.

''What was that?!'' Sierra hissed.

''No idea.'' Nightmare Freddy replied.

 **xXx**

''Ruby's an idiot.'' Kyra frowned. Plushtrap gave her a worried look, while Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie exchanged glances.

''An idiot you decided to save.'' Nightmare told her.

''Mostly because I know this place is dangerous. I dunno what the hell was she thinking when she came here. Was she suicidal or something?'' Kyra muttered.

''I'm leaning to the 'she was suicidal' theory.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

Kyra stopped, feeling a cold breeze as she entered a hallway.

''Are you okay?'' Nightmare asked her.

''Yeah. But I don't think we should go here. I have a bad feeling.'' Kyra said. ''Let's try another…''

 _''AAAAAGHHHH!''_

Kyra's eyes widened.

''That was Ruby!'' Kyra exclaimed and ran straight down the hallway she previously refused to enter, followed by Plushtrap.

Nightmare face-palmed, glancing at Nightmare Bonnie who simply shrugged. They then followed Kyra, but just as they made a step forward…

''Huh?'' Nightmare tried to lift his arm. However, some sort of force was holding him in place. ''What is this?''

''I can't move!'' Nightmare Bonnie complained.

The two could feel something crawling up their endo-skeletons. Their eyes shut down for a moment.

In the next one, they glew in a bloody red colour.

 **xXx**

''W-Who's coming?'' Matt gulped, staring at the growing shadow. It then turned smaller and smaller, revealing a humanoid being. A teenage girl with a hood over her head.

''Nicole? Is that you?'' Matt asked in surprise. He thought only Ruby was here. ''What are you doing here?''

''Playing a game…'' Nicole said in a raspy voice.

''What kind of game? Don't you know this place is dangerous?'' Matt asked.

''Yes. But for you.''

''Huh?'' Matt suddenly felt something staring at him. He slowly turned around and saw Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Fredbear staring at him, their eyes glowing in a red colour. Even Nightmare Chica's Cupcake was giving him a death glare. ''Guys, what's going on? Guys?''  
The Nightmare Animatronics lunged at him.

 **''RAAAAGHHHOURRRGHH!''**

 **xXx**

The Freddles quickly ran from room to room, coming out shrugging.

''I wonder what that noise was.'' Sierra muttered. ''I was sure it came from this way.''

''Maybe ye misheard it, lass.'' Nightmare Foxy told her.

BAM!

Another clash sound.

''There!'' Sierra ran towards the source of the sound, followed by the Freddles. Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Freddy were behind her.

She turned around the corner… and almost rammed into Kyle.

''What the hell?! What are you doing here?!'' She yelled at the teen boy. The latter didn't respond. ''You idiot, you gave me a heart-attack.''

Kyle glanced past her. Sierra tilted her head, not understanding why the egoistical jock didn't respond.

She turned around. Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Freddy were staring at her.

Their eyes were glowing red.

 **xXx**

''Agh!''

''Ruby!''

Ruby almost screamed again when Kyra grabbed her hand, but she quickly calmed down when she figured out it was Kyra.

''Ravenhearst! It was already time you got here!'' Ruby said in her usual, snobbish tone. However, Kyra noticed that her eyes were red. She had been crying.

''What's going on? What are you doing here?'' She asked Ruby.

''I… Just bring me out of here!'' Ruby cried.

''Ruby!'' Kyra grabbed her shoulders and shook her. ''What exactly happened?''

''N-Nicole… K-Kyle…'' Ruby's eyes widened as she looked past Kyra.

The latter turned around, only to see Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie baring their teeth at them.

They were cornered.


	66. Corpse Party, P2

**xirone538olympus:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Song is **Repair** by **MandoPony (FNaF SL).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **14...**

* * *

 **Night 65: Corpse Party**

 **Part 2**

 ** _Congratulations on this new an exciting career!_**

 _There's nowhere nicer, and there's no way out of here._

 _Show them who's boss, shock the naughty 'bots back in line._

 ** _Just do as your told and you'll be fine!_**

 _So much pain and beauty all around,_

 ** _Crawl on your knees and don't you make a sound!_**

 **xXxXx**

''Nightmare?'' Kyra gulped as she stared at the two Nightmare Animatronics. ''Nightmare Bonnie?''

''What the hell-? What are those?!'' Ruby hissed.

''My friends… or not…'' Kyra frowned as she saw their red eyes. ''Damnit, they're possessed!''

 **''RAAAAUGHHHHH!''**

The Nightmares lunged at them. Kyra grabbed Ruby's hand, dodging their sharp teeth and ran.

''Keep on running!'' She yelled to Ruby. Plushtrap was right behind them. He looked back, noticing that Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie were following them.

''I hate this place!'' Kyra hissed, still gripping Ruby's hand. She then reached a door, shoving the red-head inside and closing it. They were in a closet. It was smelly, with mold growing on the ceiling.

''What are you-?''

''Be quiet you idiot!'' Kyra hissed at her.

The steps were coming closer.

 **xXx**

''Guys? Guys?'' Sierra gulped as she slowly backed away from Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy.

The Freddles growled, concerned about the other two Nightmares.

''Agh!'' Sierra yelled as she got grabbed by Kyle, who held her close to his body.

''Why don't you join the party?'' he asked.

''No thanks, you jerkass.'' Sierra hissed back. She had a feeling this wasn't Kyle. ''Let me go!''

''Then I'll make you join us!'' Kyle exclaimed. ''Agh!''

One of the Freddles bit him, the other two zipping past, showing Sierra the way.

''Thanks guys!'' she told them as they ran. However, one glance back and she saw they were followed.

 **xXx**

''Aaagh!'' Matt dodged Nightmare Chica and almost got his hand ripped away by Nightmare Fredbear's teeth. ''This is nuts!''

He looked at Nicole, who just stared at him.

''You're not Nicole…'' he muttered as he dodged another of Nightmare Chica's attacks. The Nightmare Cupcake jumped on him, but he kicked him away. ''Sorry buddy!''

He stood up, the Nightmares baring their teeth at him. Suddenly, he felt Nicole grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

''Agh!'' Matt yelled in pain.

''We're all having a gathering. And you're coming.'' Nicole told him, having a slasher smile. ''Thanks for bringing the Nightmares. They'd be useful as well.''

''Who the hell are you?'' Matt asked.

''Let's just say...'' Nicole's eyes flashed red. She spoke in multiple voices. _''Kyra owns us a revenge. Big time!''_

Matt's eyes widened. Those were children's voices.

 **xXx**

The steps faded. Kyra, Ruby and Plushtrap sighed in relief.

''This was damn close.'' Kyra muttered. She was holding Plushtrap in a protective hug. ''I knew something like this would happen. If the spirits who reside here possessed Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie, then the other Nightmares might get possessed.''

Plushtrap's eyes widened.

''Sierra and Matt are in danger.'' Kyra bit her lip. She looked at Ruby. The latter was both scared and confused.

''What are you talking about? What are those abominations?!'' Ruby asked her in disbelief.

''Animatronics. Nightmares.'' Kyra told her. ''Ruby, what exactly happened? You have to tell me everything.''

''I-I…'' Ruby bit her lip. She sighed. ''I saw Nicole and Kyle yesterday. They were like, together. I mean, Kyle was cheating on me behind my back. I tried to reach Nicole to explain me what's going on and she sent me a message, but I couldn't call her.''

Ruby took her phone out and showed Kyra the messages.

 _''Do. You. Want. To. Join. Our. Game?''_ Kyra read.

''I agreed. I wanted to confront them. But when I came here, they suddenly started to chase me. Saying they need me for their game. So I called you, since you're familiar with insane stuff like ghosts and such.'' Ruby said gulping nervously. ''I also saw blood on their clothes.''

''Blood?'' Kyra's eyes widened.

''A-are those things sentient?'' Ruby asked, almost whispering when she heard the steps coming back. Both froze.

Slowly, the steps faded, but not before something stopped in front of the door. Then, it walked away.

''Yes, they are.'' Kyra whispered. ''But they're possessed now. They may look like abominations, but Nightmare and his team are actually quite nice. They're just doing their jobs.''

''I don't understand… Just what the hell did you get yourself into?'' Ruby whispered. ''First ghosts, then a serial killer…''

Cue to Plushtrap shooting Kyra a glare, with Ruby giving Kyra a surprised look.

''I can explain.'' Kyra muttered.

''And now this…'' Ruby continued, pointing at Plushtrap.

''Listen. If you want to get out alive, you'll have to follow my instructions. Don't make any nasty comments because I'll leave you then here.''

''No, don't!'' Ruby pleaded. Kyra sighed.

''Okay, let's go before they return.''

Ruby nodded.

 **xXx**

''Take this!'' Sierra stopped to push a cart at the Nightmares. However, Nightmare Foxy rammed his hook into the metal, piercing it and throwing it away. ''Woa!''

She heard the Freddles growling, who pointed at a hallway around the corner. She followed them.

When Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy and Kyle reached the hallway, Sierra was gone.

 _''Damnit.''_ Kyle hissed in multiple voices. _''She would've been useful.''_

The three then left. What they failed to notice was an air-vent, which Sierra and the Freddles used to escape. They gave a sigh of relief.

''You guys are awesome.'' She told them. The Freddles grinned and moved on, with Sierra following them.

 **xXx**

''What did you do to Nicole?'' Matt asked whoever possessed Nicole.

 _''We're just using her body for a little test. Now that Kyra is here, we can try out just how good she is.''_ The voices replied.

''At what?'' Matt frowned.

 _''You'll see…''_ 'Nicole' grinned. _''We want revenge… We're thirsty for it…''_

''On Kyra?'' Matt asked. He fiddled with the flashlight which 'Nicole' didn't bother to remove.

 _''No dummy! We want to get revenge on-''_

 **BAM!**

Matt managed to whack Nicole with the flashlight. He ran.

 _''Get hiiiim!''_ 'Nicole' hissed at Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Fredbear, who ran after Matt.

 **xXx**

''Out of pure curiosity: why do you hate me so much?'' Kyra asked, almost whispering.

''Huh?'' Ruby blinked.

''You've been ruining my life since we met. I want an explanation.'' Kyra said.

''Tsk, you weren't better either.'' Ruby frowned.

''At least, I wasn't the one who initiates it all the time.'' Kyra frowned.

''You think you know everything – well you don't!'' Ruby hissed. The two were trying to keep their tones as low as possible.

''What do you mean?'' Kyra asked.

''Don't act like you don't know it!'' Ruby replied.

''I honestly don't know what you're talking about.'' Kyra looked Ruby dead straight into the eyes. The latter realized that Kyra honestly didn't know what she meant. ''All I know is that you hate me and that you call me a freak because I can communicate with spirits of the deceased.''

''That's the reason…'' Ruby muttered. Her eyes started to tear. ''Don't you remember what you told me?''

Kyra blinked.

It happened long ago, but Kyra remembered that on their first meeting, she was going around form one person to another, diligently delivering messages of their loved ones. Considering most of the people were kids, they started to think she was crazy or even cried.

Then she reached Ruby. Since Kyra grew accustomed to the fact she could deliver messages, she was a bit insensitive and did it almost in a robotic manner. Just came, said hi, delivered the message and left. She was still young and had to learn a lot.

''I told you your grandmother died and that she told me to tell you that she'll see you one day again.'' Kyra muttered.

''I didn't even know!'' Ruby hissed. ''I learned from my parents after school what happened. And you just came, told me and walked away.''

''You have to understand that I was still trying to figure out what I was doing. Goddamit, Ruby, I was like 7 years old! I just did what I was told to do.'' Kyra told her in an angry tone. ''Do you really think I had the mindset I have today back then?''

Ruby lowered her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''I-I loved my Nana. My parents didn't care much about me. She was the only one who cared. I-I guess I blamed you for her death.'' Ruby muttered.

Kyra sighed.

''I lost my grandfather when I was young. In fact, I found his corpse.'' Kyra told her. Ruby's eyes widened and she stared at Kyra in surprise. ''I managed to talk to him though.''

''That's what I envied about you.''

Kyra rose her head, surprised.

''You could talk to those who passed away.'' Ruby said. ''I wanted to talk to my Nana.''

''I see. But you have to understand that they'll all eventually pass on.'' Kyra said. ''My grandfather was very important to me, being the only normal one in our family and very supportive. However, I just said goodbye to him when he died. He didn't stay, as you thought. Neither did your grandma.''

''I see…'' Ruby closed her yes.

''That's my job. Get people to move on.'' Kyra said. ''At least you have parents. I only have my sister. My grandma's insane, my father a sociopath and my mother died. And I'm still moving on.''

Ruby looked away, feeling ashamed.

 **xXx**

''Found an exit.'' Sierra crawled towards the entrance of the air-vent. She then heard somebody running and saw Matt passing. ''Matt!''

Matt stopped, staring at the air-vent.

''Sierra!''

''Quick!''  
Matt quickly got inside and the two crawled away, listening to the steps of 'Nicole', Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Fredbear. The steps faded.

''Thanks for saving me, guys.'' Matt told them.

''Thank the Freddles.'' Sierra said. ''They found the air-vents.''

The trio grinned.

''Just what's going on?'' Sierra asked Matt.

''Well, I ran into Nicole, but I think she's possessed.'' Matt said. Sierra rose an eye-brow.

''You think?''

''Okay, I'm 99% sure she is.'' Matt said. ''And so are the Nightmares.''

''I encountered the same problem, only that I met Kyle.'' Sierra said.

''Nicole also told me she is planning something with Kyra. Like, getting revenge on someone.'' Matt said.

''On who?'' Sierra asked.

''I dunno. I whacked her with the flashlight before she could finish the sentence and escaped.'' Matt explained.

''Perhaps she's after Ruby. It wouldn't surprise me.'' Sierra said.

''Anyways, we need to find Kyra.'' Matt looked at the Freddles. ''Guys, scout ahead! We gotta find her.''

The trio saluted and quickly scattered.

 **xXx**

''Take this.'' Kyra gave Ruby a small bag with a white crystal powder.

''Is that…'' Ruby rose an eye-brow, looking at Kyra in surprise. ''Salt?''

''Yep. Ghosts can't stand it. I also have holy water. Considering how dangerous this place is, we'll need any sort of defense we have.'' Kyra said.

''And your friends… those robots, were supposed to defend you?'' Ruby asked in a deadpan voice.

''Eh, I was in hurry. I didn't think that through.'' Kyra sighed.

They heard steps.

''Oh, damnit!'' Kyra muttered, quickly pulling Ruby into the nearest room and closing the door.

 _''They didn't escape the building. She wouldn't leave them behind.''_

 _''Do you think she'll be able to do it?''_

 _''Yessss, she'll liberate us!''_

 _''Hahahah!''_

Kyra frowned. Two humanoid figures passed past the door. She figured it were Kyle and Nicole, possessed by ghosts.

But, who were the ghosts possessing them?


	67. Corpse Party, P3

Here's a chapter which'll probably feel like a wake-up call. Also, the reason why this 3-parter is called _Corpse_ Party.

Song is **Repair** by **MandoPony (FNaF Sl).**

ENJOY!

 **13...**

* * *

 **Night 66: Corpse Party**

 **Part 3**

 ** _Congratulations on your new functionality!_**

 _Inside of you, she'll find a brand new reality._

 _It was impossible before for her to find the light,_

 ** _How fortunate that you fit just right!_**

 ** _It only stings for a moment, but it's worth all the pain_**

 _She's only here to entertain!_

 **xXxXx**

A Freddle exited the air-vent. He growled, indicating that the air was clear.

''Finally!'' Sierra sighed in relief as she, Matt and the other two Freddles got out. ''Now we need to find Kyra and get out of here.''

''What about Kyle, Nicole and Ruby?'' Matt asked.

''Who?'' Sierra frowned. ''Screw them, they deserved it.''

''And the ghosts?'' Matt asked. ''And the Nightmares?''

''Eh…'' Sierra rubbed the back of her head. ''Let's find Kyra first.''

 **xXx**

''So, basically, Kyle and Nicole are possessed?'' Ruby asked. Kyra nodded.

''You said there was also blood on them, right?'' Kyra asked. Ruby nodded.

''Then they started to chase me, saying they'll use me as their test dummy.'' Ruby shivered. ''They seem to be interested in you.''

'' _They_ are probably a bunch of spirits who think they could use me for something.'' Kyra bit her lip. The voices sounded pretty familiar. She touched the switch-blade in her pocket. Then it dawned her. ''Damnit!''

''What is it?'' Ruby asked.

''I think I know why they're after me.'' Kyra muttered. Plushtrap looked at her, now really worried.

''Why are they after you?'' Ruby asked.

''They…'' Kyra bit her lip. ''We need to find Sierra and Matt ASAP.''

''But-''

Kyra grabbed her hand while holding Plushtrap with the other one.

''I can't explain now.''

The two ran down the dark corridor.

 **xXx**

''Agh!'' Sierra gasped as she looked around the corner. Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie were patrolling the corridor. She turned to Matt. ''We have to turn around.''

The latter nodded. They slowly walked away, the Freddles following as silently as possible.

However, in the next corridor, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy were patrolling.

''This is bad.'' Matt whispered.

Just as they got into the next corridor, one of the Freddles tripped.

Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Fredbear stared at them.

''Run!'' Sierra screamed, with her, Matt and the Freddles running for their life.

The other Nightmares got alerted and started to follow them.

 **xXx**

''What is this?'' Kyra muttered as she heard somebody running. It came from the corridor behind them.

Suddenly, Matt, Sierra and the Freddles emerged.

Kyra smiled, relieved.

They were followed by the possessed Nightmares.

Kyra's eyes widened in shock.

''Run!'' Sierra yelled, with Ruby, Kyra and Plushtrap joining them.

The group ran into a large. Matt and Sierra closed the door, locking it. Kyra then started to push a table against the door and put a chair on it.

''I don't think that'll keep them away.'' Sierra said.

''Yeah, but it'll give us some time.''

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

''Not enough time!'' Matt gulped as a claw broke through the metalic door.

The Nightmares kept on banging on the door, with Matt, Sierra and Kyra pushing the table back.

Ruby stood behind them, completely frozen. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her from behind.

''Agh!''

Sierra, Matt and Kyra looked back.

 _''How nice that you joined us.''_ 'Nicole' said, while 'Kyle' held Ruby.

Kyra frowned, turning to them. The banging and clawing of the door stopped.

 _''We've been waiting, but you didn't make a move.''_ 'Kyle' added.

''I don't intend to make a move.'' Kyra told them.

 _''Then why are you constantly carry around that switch-blade he gave you?''_ 'Nicole' asked.

Kyra tapped the pocket with the switch-blade. She grinned.

''So it is you.'' She muttered. ''I wondered where you guys have been.''

''Kyra, what's going on? What are they talking about?'' Sierra asked.

''They're the victims.'' Kyra said. She reached for the switch-blade, wrapping her fingers around it. ''What are you planning? You can't force me to do something I won't.''

 _''Oh, we can.''_ 'Nicole' gave a slasher smile. _''The one or the other way. And it doesn't matter **who** 'll be your first victim.''_

Kyra's eyes widened. Suddenly, 'Nicole' lunged at her, trying to claw her. Kyra dodged her and opened the vial with holy water. She threw it at 'Nicole'.

 _''Aghhh!_ '' 'Nicole' screamed. Kyra grinned.

Her smile faded when 'Nicole' turned at her.

 _''We are stronger when we're together! Your tricks won't work, Kyra Ravenhearst!''_ 'Nicole' hissed.

''Eat this!''

 _''Aghh!''_

Kyra and 'Nicole' got distracted for a second when Ruby, much to Kyra's amazement, shoved salt down 'Kyle's' throat. The latter let Ruby go, with her quickly joining Matt and Sierra.

 _''Still won't help.''_ 'Kyle' growled.

Suddenly, Nicole lunged at Kyra, knocking her on the ground.

''Kyra!'' Sierra screamed.

Suddenly, the Nightmares started to bang on the door again, with Matt, Sierra and Ruby keeping it closed, all while watching in horror the struggle on the floor in front of them.

 _''You're really weak!''_ 'Nicole' hissed. _''But I don't doubt you'll disappoint us.''_

''Shut up!'' Kyra growled, managing to grab her switch-blade.

However, she was reluctant.

 _''Nothing?''_ 'Nicole' looked surprised. She twisted Kyra's hand, grabbing the switch-blade. However, Kyra wouldn't let go. _''Tsk, why don't you do it? You enjoyed it, didn't you?''_

Kyra was in pain. She felt that 'Nicole' decided to break her bones in order to get her retaliate. Her hand was so cold, almost corpse-like.

 **BANG!**

The Nightmares broke inside, much to everyone's shock.

 _''How about a motivation?''_ 'Nicole' held up Kyra's arm, so Ruby, Matt, Sierra, Plushtrap and the Freddles could see the blade.

''SHUT UP!''

Kyra yelled, twisting her hand out and stabbing 'Nicole' right into her throat. Blood spilled over Kyra's T-shirt as 'Nicole' made a gurgling sound, the body, now limp, falling next to Kyra. The girl kicked it off her and turned to 'Kyle'.

 _''So you do have the motivation?''_ 'Kyle' laughed.

There were gasps, screams of shock. Kyra knew very well what she did.

And she wouldn't be reluctant this time.

'Kyle' lunged at her, but Kyra ran at him, ramming the knife into his stomache and then slitting his throat. Blood spilled like a fountain as he fell down. Kyra's shirt and jeans were stained with blood. Her arms were also bloody, the red liquid dripping down her fingertips. She still had a fighter stance.

She was breathing heavily.

''Kyra!''

Kyra slowly turned around. She saw that her friends were freaked out, scared.

Scared… of her? She probably looked like a madman.

The Nightmares were also back to normal, equally shocked at the scene in front of them, as well as the fact they were basically trying to murder the humans.

Kyra ignored all of them. There was only one thought in her mind.

 _She was a murderer._

She looked at the bloody corpses. They were pretty messy. Massaging her wrist, she crouched next to the corpses, inspecting them.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Ruby's voice broke the silence.

Kyra didn't respond. She stared at the corpses, inspecting their bodies.

''They were half-dead to begin with.'' She said in a cold, apathetic tone. ''Nicole has strangulation marks and Kyle has a stabbing wound on his tight. Probably so they could get possessed more easily.''

''You…'' Sierra muttered.

''Yes.'' Kyra stood up, staring everyone dead in the eyes. '' ** _I_** _killed them_.''

Everyone stared at her in shock.

''I'm a murderer.''

 **xXx**

Kyra stared at the asylum. The rest was already at the cars, one of which was Ruby's and the other one being her's. She was back in her uniform, having changed from her bloody clothes.

She knew there was a lot to explain, but she'll do it later.

She felt her phone vibrating. There was a new message.

 _''Next time, try to make it less messy, dear. I'm proud.''_

Kyra blinked in surprise and looked at the window of the building, near the room where the murder happened. A shadow moved.

Her father.


	68. Circus of Death

Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews. This mini-arc is over, but there's one more waiting and then Act 7 ends and Act 8, The Finale, begins. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Song is **Circus of the Dead** by **TryHardNinja (FNaF SL).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **12...**

* * *

 **Night 67: Circus of Death**

 _There's a place in the dark_

 _Horror stories go to hide_

 _Buried deep underground_

 _Pain and torment mechanized_

 _Whoa, on a lit up stage_

 _Terror's on display_

 ** _The show must go on!_**

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was silent. Sierra glanced a couple of times at her friend, but mostly kept her sight on the road. She had to – she was driving, at Kyra's request. Matt and Ruby were in Ruby's car, driving behind them. Plushtrap and the plush Nightmares were with Kyra and Sierra, sitting on the backseat. Sierra glanced at Kyra again, but her best friend still had that blank expression on her face, staring at the road.

Sierra was still in shock due to what she saw, but she managed to calm down. However, the images of Kyle and Nicole's dead bodies lingered in her mind. And so did the image of Kyra, covered in blood. Her eyes looked unnatural, the rusty red looking more like bloody red. Sierra at first feared that Kyra had gone mad, but breathed a sigh of relief when her friend calmed down.

Although, it felt unnatural to see Kyra being so apathetic to what she did, except for the fact she admitted and confirmed what she did. Although, Sierra knew Kyra very well and she knew Kyra had been surrounded by death and the dead since childhood – long enough to become apathetic and completely cold towards any corpse.

However, she wondered what was going through Kyra's mind.

''Are you okay?'' Sierra asked. Kyra looked startled, almost as if she just woke up.

''Obviously, I'm not.'' Kyra muttered.

''Should I drive you home?''

''No. Drive to Freddy's.''

''Okay.''

Plushtrap and the plush Nightmares simply listened to the conversation, worried about what'll be next.

 **xXx**

''Ravenhearst did it… she killed Kyle and Nicole…'' Ruby muttered, still in shock.

''She… She didn't really have any other choice.'' Matt tried to defend Kyra, but he was as much freaked out as Ruby was. Seeing somebody being killed in front of him was quite traumatizing. ''Should I bring you home?''

''No.'' Ruby's tone sounded firm. ''I want you to follow Ravenhearst and Collins.''

''Why?''

''Because they're not going home either.'' Ruby muttered.

Matt looked at the car in front of them. It drove towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 **xXx**

''Hey, they're back!'' Toy Bonnie yelled as he looked through the window. The rest of the Animatronics instantly appeared behind him, trying to push him away in order to see. ''Hey, watch it! You're squeezing me!''

They ignored him and their attention went to the door as they heard it unlocking. Once the four humans entered the room, the Animatronics instantly knew something was wrong.

''What did happen?'' Freddy asked, seeing Kyra. Then he saw something else.

Blood. Her hands were covered in blood.

''What in the name of-?''

Kyra simply ran past him into the woman's room and slammed the door, with everyone else wincing at the loud sound.

''W-Was that blood?'' Chica asked, turning to Sierra. ''Is she okay? Is she hurt?''

''Not really. Depending on what your definition of 'hurt' is.'' Sierra said. With her were Plushtrap, the Nightmares, Matt and Ruby.

Ruby's jaw dropped as she stared at the robots. Even though she saw the Nightmares in action, she didn't expect that ALL of the Animatronics in Freddy's were sentient. Well, all but one. Springtrap wasn't with them.

''Who's that?'' BB asked, pointing at Ruby. While the Animatronics were concerned about Kyra, they were also curious about the newcomer.

Ruby gulped and stepped back, trying to use Sierra as a shield.

''Ugh, I'm Ruby Meyer.'' She introduced herself.

''So you're the one who made Kyra's life hell?!'' Toy Chica looked angrily at her, followed by the other Animatronics.

Ruby winced, realizing that she was not very popular here.

''Guys, we have bigger problems.'' Sierra said.

''Okay, what did happen?'' Goldie asked, causing Ruby to gasp. A sentient suit? And she thought she saw everything.

''…''

The witnesses all exchanged glances, not sure how to say it. Until Nightmare Bonnie decided to nuke it.

''Kyra killed two people.'' He said.

 **''WHAT?!''**

 **xXx**

Kyra winced as she heard everyone yelling. She turned the faucet all way to the end, in order to mute the sounds which came from the dining room. She tried to wash her hands, but the blood was so sticky and thick, emmiting a metalic scent. It had dryed and it was much harder to wash off. Water splashed around her, forming a small pool below her, as she frantically tried to wash her hands.

''Agh!''

Kyra slipped and fell down, landing on her butt. She felt like her whole body hurt. And she still saw blood.

''Damnit…'' she hissed, bitting her lip and trying to clean the blood from her sneakers with the toilet paper.

''Kyra…''

She couldn't look up. She just couldn't. She continued washing her hands. She rubbed them until they turned red, feeling numb. The hot water she used was steaming, covering the mirror in front of her.

''Kyra. Stop.''

Springtrap grabbed her arms, pulling them away from the sink.

''There's no blood anymore.'' He told her calmly, sounding like he tried to comfort her. Kyra wasn't so sure.

The pain slowly returned.

''Agh…'' she clenched her teeth when she realized she burnt her hands. Springtrap quickly let cold water flow and put her hands beneath it. The cold water cooled her hands and the burns on it. However, it didn't seem like it was anything serious.

Kyra just stared at the flowing water.

''How did you know?'' she asked.

''Nightmare Bonnie told everyone. Dude has no tact.'' Springtrap replied. ''But from what your friends say, it was an accident, or something like that. Self-defense, right?''

''No. It was intentional.'' Kyra replied coldly. ''I simply did it. I was reluctant one moment, but the next one, I just moved on. I didn't regret it.''

''To me, it sounds like you were forced.'' Springtrap said.

''If I had a chance…'' Through Kyra's mind flashed the image of stabbing the posessed Nicole's neck. ''… I don't know.''

''Seems like your father isn't the only one who wants to turn you into a murderer. But unlike him, those ghosts at least succeeded.'' Springtrap said, as if it mattered somehow.

Kyra merely nodded, still with that blank expression on her face.

''Perhaps you should tell them.'' Springtrap said. '' _They_ 're still refusing to believe it.''

''I see.'' Kyra muttered.

 **xXx**

The Nightmares, Sierra, Matt and Ruby told them everything - How Ruby was lured by her the ghosts who possessed her friend and her ex into the asylum and they used her to lure Kyra also in. Then they possessed the Nightmares and chased the four around, forcing Kyra to fight against Nicole and Kyle and kill them. The 'bots were shocked. It seemed like the horror will never stop.

''That's…''

''I did it. You don't have to act so shocked.''

They all turned to see Kyra coming out, accompanied by Springtrap. There were red marks on her hands and she was still massaging her wrist, the one possessed Nicole almost broke.

''Are you okay?'' Freddy asked.

''As in, am I a murderous psycho?'' Kyra asked.

Freddy didn't reply.

''I'm not okay.'' Kyra frowned. ''I just killed two people!''

''Just please stop emphasizing _that_ word.'' Puppet told her, almost in a pleading tone.

''But you were pretty much defending yourself, weren't you? You had no choice.'' Goldie asked quietly.

''Yes.'' Sierra nodded. ''After all, those guys looked like they wanted to kill Ruby and you. And us as well.''

''No.'' Kyra shook her head. '' ** _I_** was supposed to do that.''

 **''WHAT?!''**

Kyra looked at Ruby.

''You're not filled in, but I guess I don't have to hide it anymore.'' Kyra muttered. ''The serial killer who terrorizes our town… He's my dad.''

Ruby's eyes widened.

''You gotta be kidding me!''

''I'm not. And those ghosts who possessed Nicole and Kyle – those were his victims. And the reason why they lured you and me there was that they wanted to test my abilities out, in hopes I'll murder their killer.''

''What the hell?!'' Sierra yelled. ''Why didn't you tell us?!''

''Because I didn't want anyone to be a part of this circus!'' Kyra yelled at her. ''That's only between me and my dad! No one else is supposed to be part of it!''

She breathed deeply. She felt angry and desperate. Angry that she had been used and desperate because she didn't know what to do. She knew the children will continue to hurt people who know her or are close to her. The last thing she wanted to see is her best friends getting murderer by her own hand. That's what she feared the most.

Silence.

''Still, it was self-defense…'' Freddy muttered.

''YOU CANNOT JUSTIFY MURDER!'' Kyra screamed at him.

She then turned quiet when she realized why the 'bots tried to make sense of what she did. They wanted to see her as one of them, somebody who was used, controlled and deceived to kill. Somebody who was forced to murder.

They were still haunted by the murders they did. They wanted to justify their own murders by justifying Kyra's. They were innocent, weren't they?

''I just don't want to see any more people getting hurt…'' Kyra whispered, staring at the ground. ''Because I know that the ghosts who try to connect with me will try to use me and manipulate me to do stuff for them. They won't have any rest. Don't you remember what the previous bunch did to me?''

It was a long time ago, but they did. Kyra saw in their eyes that they remembered clearly how the children tried to posses her so she'd destroy Springtrap, causing her to feel the same pain somebody who'd get spring-locked would feel and making her cough blood.

It was amazing she survived.

''So, this whole thing is true.'' Ruby muttered. ''About people getting killed. For real.''

''You're basically staring at one.'' Springtrap told her. Ruby gulped when she looked past the rips. Were those organs inside him?

''You're burnt.'' Sierra said. Kyra lifted her head in surprise as Sierra walked over to her and lifted her hands.

''She washed her hands under steaming water.'' Springtrap explained.

''Idiot. Now we'll have to wrap them up.'' Sierra grumbled.

''Please, leave.'' Kyra told her.

''No way. You told me once that you have choosen to become a Messenger because you thought you'd help people. You didn't choose this. You didn't choose to kill.'' Sierra told her.

''I did.'' Kyra replied firmly.

''Yes, but when you couldn't do anything else.'' Sierra replied. ''I saw it. I'm your best friend Kyra. You cannot fool me.''

Ruby blinked in surprise when she heard that. She lowered her head, re-calling Kyra's words about her own friends betraying her once they get the chance. Just how low had she fallen?

Not to mention, she wished they'd die. And now they were dead.

''I guess I can't.'' Kyra sighed. ''I'm sorry.''

''What should we do now?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''You won't do anything.'' Kyra told them.

''Kyra!'' Sierra growled.

''No, listen to me. I said it once and I'll repeat it. My dad and the spirits of his victims are my concern. You guys concentrate on your own lives.'' Kyra said. ''I really don't want to drag you even more into this.''

''And what will you do?'' Springtrap asked her.

''I dunno.'' Kyra shook her head.

''We have a worse problem.'' Matt said. ''People'll think Kyle and Nicole are missing. What will happen when somebody finds them?''

''Ironically, that has been solved.'' Kyra showed them the message she got.

''Shoot! How the hell did he get your phone number?'' Bonnie asked.

''I dunno, but I guess he has been watching me the whole time. Even I didn't know.'' Kyra said. ''Monitoring my every move.''

''This is sick.'' Toy Chica said.

''I guess this is gonna be another cover-up.'' Puppet muttered.

Just, when will the horrors end?


	69. Phantom In The Shadows

I'm in pretty good mood now, so I decided to write and post another one. For the impatient ones - I'm working on the fic but it'll take time till it's ready.

Song is **Is It Something Out There?** by **FlannyrGreeneyed Meganekko (FNaF).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **11...**

* * *

 **Night 68: Phantom in the Shadows**

 _Suddenly a big man showed up_

 _Said he'd give me cake if I'd move up_

 _Told me I'm a good girl with a smile_

 _Since then it's been a while_

 **xXxXx**

Hannah wasn't worried when she was told what happened. No, she was furious, but not at Kyra.

''I wish I had loaded that gun.'' She growled. Even the Nightmares were afraid of her at that moment. Kyra realized Hannah went again into Mama Bear mode. ''And those ghosts, how dare they?! What were they thinking?!''

''Hannah, calm down. What's done is done.'' Kyra muttered.

''I know and I hate to see you like this. It's always you who gets hurt, injured or somehow into danger. And I cannot help you.'' Hannah's eyes teared.

''I know, I know.'' Kyra stared at her arms, wrapped in cooling bandages due the burns she caused to herself. It still hurt.

''This family consists only of nutcases.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''You're part of it, so you're a nutcase too.'' Nightmare Chica said in a deadpan voice. Nightmare Bonnie shrugged, with the rest either face-palming or shaking their heads in annoyance.

 **xXx**

Hannah left for work, while Kyra stayed at home, along with the Nightmares and Plushtrap. She was sitting on her bed, at her laptop, looking at her blog and what she wrote about Fazbear's. She hadn't been working on the article for a while and it surprised her how much she discovered in the past days. It was painful though, typing with her burnt hands.

Plushtrap then sat on her lap. Kyra sighed, closing the laptop down and looking at the Nightmares who towered over her. She still wondered how the hell did they manage to cram into her room.

''Okay, what is it now?'' she asked.

''We've been wondering what you're now going to do.'' Nightmare said.

''Nothing.'' Kyra replied.

''Yeah, but wasn't _nothing_ the one thing which caused all this trouble?'' Nightmare Chica asked.

''Yes, but let me ask you something: what do _you_ think I should do?'' Kyra asked.

The Nightmares looked at each other, either shrugging or scratching their heads. They didn't know.

''See.'' Kyra sighed. ''I literally cannot do anything. All I can is wait till something happens. I dunno where the kids are now and I dunno where my father is.''

''And once something happens, you'll get used again.'' Nightmare Freddy commented.

Kyra shook her head.

''No. This time, I'll fight back. I simply feel I didn't fight back enough. But this time, I'll decided what I'll do.'' Kyra said.

''Only that the last time you made the rules, you almost died.'' Nightmare Fredbear said.

''I'm aware of this.'' Kyra muttered. ''And honestly, I don't care anymore.''

 **xXx**

''Aw maaaan, I ran out of tokens.''

Emily pouted as she looked at the arcade game she was playing. She planned to win the Freddy plush at Puppet's Gift Corner, but she didn't have enough tickets for one. And now she had to buy another set of tokens. To her luck, she was allowed to stay the entire day at Fazbear's. Her parents were away for the week and Sierra was supposed to babysit her. The latter was with Matt at some cafe, so Emily told them she'd be at Fazbear's if they needed her. Considering she was familiar with the place and friends with the Animatronics, they thought she'd be fine on her own.

Emily went to the counter, buying the tokens and leaving some money for food. While she did come to play, she also wanted to make sure she won't get hungry. She then took a seat, ordering for herself a small pizza and some Coca-Cola. The employee who took her order was surprised to see the 10 year old all by herself, but considering how many kids were roaming around without parental supervision, she thought her parents were probably nearby and just sent her ahead.

Emily chuckled. She felt like a big girl now and was proud she could stay here alone. Although, she felt that her parents would freak out if they knew what she did. Once the pizza arrived, she started to eat, watching the Toys perform on stage. The kids seemed to enjoy the Animatronics, although some of the younger ones were a bit spooked out. The older ones were more interested in the games.

''Well, hello little girl.''

Emily ignored the male voice which was obviously speaking to her. Her parents did teach her stranger danger and being in a place she was familiar with, she felt safe.

''Hey, I'm talking to you. Why are you here? Are you alone? Where are your parents? How old are you? Where do you live?''

Emily shivered when the dude started to ask her questions. He looked like he was between 30-40 years old. Pretty creepy.

She quickly stood up and walked away.

''You shouldn't be here all alone.'' The man told her. ''Com'n, I have something to show you. Be a nice little girl and follow me.''

Emily didn't answer. She hoped somebody would see this creeper and kick him out. Problem is, the 'bots had the ''no move'' policy, which meant they had to stay at their designed places during performances so nobody would notice they weren't normal robots.

''HELLO! HI!''

Emily ran straight into Balloon Boy, who was giving out balloons.

''Help me.'' she whispered, with BB blinking in surprise. Then he noticed the guy behind Emily.

''Do you want a balloon? I have balloons at my place.'' The creep told Emily.

BB frowned and stepped in front of the creep.

''HELLO!''

BB waved, holding a bunch of balloons right in front of the guy's nose, obscuring his visions.

''Hey, what the-?''

The dude tried to get around Balloon Boy, but the Animatronics stepped always in front of him, giving Emily the chance to slip away.

''HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!''

The guys finally got around him, but Emily was gone. Then he felt something hitting his back. He turned furiously around.

''HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!'' Balloon Boy laughed with his trademark laughter. The guy frowned, annoyed by the Animatronic. He felt like BB was mocking him (and speaking of which, BB hit him with his ''Balloons!'' sign).

He left.

''Hopefully, she got away.'' BB muttered to himself, worried about Emily.

 **xXx**

Emily was at the Refurbs area, trying to figure where to hide. Since Freddy and co. weren't performing, she figured she could go to them.

''Hey!''

''Oh, darn!'' Emily gulped as she saw the guy again. Then she got an idea.

She ran towards the toilets. The dude saw her and followed. He noticed a hidden door at the end of the corridor, cracked open. He grinned and entered.

''Little girl… don't be afraid. I just want to play.'' He said, closing the door. It was pitch-black inside.

Then, he saw something which froze his blood.

Two glowing eyes stared back at him, the a being taller than him approaching. He was shaking, feeling a demon was in front of him.

''Who are you?! Go away!'' The being growled.

''I-I came to look for my niece. Sh-she ran into this room.'' He replied in a shaky voice.

''I'm not his niece.'' A small girl's voice said, matter-of-factly, with no fear. She even giggled. However, he couldn't see her. It sounded like she wasn't even there.

''You know what we do to scum like you? To people who prey on children?'' The deep voice growled once again. He gulped, fearing his leggs turned into pudding. ''We kill them and make sure their bodies will never be found.''

Dozens of white eyes appeared next to the being, staring at him.

''I-I-I…!''

 **''RAUGHHHRR!''**

He ran out screaming. People wondered what the hell was wrong with him, but nobody really cared. The Animatronics could be creepy sometimes, right?

''Thanks Springy.'' Emily came out from her hideout. She was smiling.

''Just what the hell were you thinking?'' Springtrap frowned, looking at her as the Phantoms vanished. ''Why didn't you ask Fazbear or somebody to deal with him?''

''Coz you're the scariest. Besides, I figured you'd want to scare somebody.'' Emily replied. Springtrap sighed.

''You are aware that I'm even worse than that guy was.'' Springtrap told her.

''But you're now an Animatronic. And the Animatronics here protect children.'' Emily argued.

''Believe me, not all do. Some even kill.'' Springtrap told her.

''Eh, whatever. He's gone anyways.'' Emily said. ''Thanks.''

''Next time somebody approaches you, scream like a banshee and draw attention. That'll scare him away as well.'' Springtrap told her.

''Or just ask you to do it. You were once part of an horror attraction, right? Like said, I figured it'll be fun.'' Emily told him, leaving.

Springtrap shook his head. Just how did he manage to end up like this – from killing kids to saving one of them. Although, he knew that Freddy and co. would be after him once again if he dared to harm any of the people who were here and he really didn't want to get involved with them again. Being once spring-trapped was enough, he didn't need another experience.

Although, Emily was right. He chuckled.

He liked the idea of, the power which came with, scaring other people to death.


	70. Glitch In The System

Fun Fact: I dunno why, but the first title which came upon my mind for this is _Glitch In The Matrix._ :p

Anyway, I gotta admit I had the plot for the new fic scrippted way before SisLoc came out. Now that it did come out, I had to scrap everything and start anew, due the first plot not matching SisLoc.

Just to make it more interesting, there are SisLoc references in this and other chapters.

Song is **Synthetic Agony** by **Muse of Discord (FNaF 2).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **10...**

* * *

 **Night 69: Glitch in the System**

 _Out with the old, and in with the new._

 _If they forgot me, they'll never find you._

 _Out there, life was a game,_

 _But I will never be the same._

 **xXxXx**

Golden Freddy, being just a suit, didn't really participate at any of the shows. He was content with being able to teleport around and observe. He didn't know how he still had that ability to roam around without being possessed, but he didn't make a fuss about it. Besides, the idea of freaking the employees out by merely changing places was pretty funny. Not to mention, he could evasdrop people.

At one point, he simply took a break at the office at the Refurbs Area. He saw the manager talking to one of the employees there and thought it would be funny to freak them out.

''Sir, I'm not sure if…''

''Bah, you're not the one to speak up.'' The manager spoke. Goldie had a bad feeling about this. ''The robots won't last anyways. Those things are older than my grandmother.''

The two laughed. Goldie froze.

''If you ask me…'' The manager continued. ''They're all scrap metal. The company which produced the 'bots shut down long ago, some place called Afton Robotics or whatever. They're not worth the effor of maintainence.''

''Well, sir, they actually ain't getting maintained.'' The employee replied dryly.

''Exactly my point. It's too expensive. We're getting them replaced.'' The manager replied.

''With what?'' The employee asked.

''With LCD TV screens. The kids today stay at home and watch TV the whole day anyway, so why not do the same here.'' The manager replied.

''I dunno.'' The employee shrugged. ''Aren't the Animatronics the main attraction? The kids really like them. Not to mention, people are constantly asking about that urban legend.''

''Tsk, main attraction. Once they're gone, everyone will forget about that legend.'' The manager said. ''Just wait for it. I'm surprised they didn't start to malfunction yet.''

The two carried on their conversation. Goldie gulped.

This wasn't good.

 **xXx**

''That!''

''No way!''

''The manager's lying!''

''No, he isn't. I heard everything.'' Goldie said.

It was closing hours. The employees have left the building and Kyra was supposed to show up soon. Goldie has just told them what he heard and the Animatronics were trying to figure out what to do.

''Thanks for telling us.'' Freddy muttered, thinking about it.

''I don't wanna get scrapped!'' Toy Chica cried out. ''Not again!''

''Don't worry, we'll figure something out.'' Puppet tried to comfort her.

''But, what should we do?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''I doubt the manager will change his mind even _if_ we do something.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Why would they even want to replace us? That doesn't make sense!'' Bonnie said.

''Bonnie's right. This is our restaurant. Why would anyone want to take us out?'' Chica asked.

''Aye! I say the manager should walk over the plank!'' Foxy said.

''Foxy, this is no time for your pirate metaphors.'' Mangle told him dryly.

''Also, the kids love us!'' Balloon Boy said. ''People always come to get my balloons.''

''And the Gift Corner is always filled.'' Puppet added. ''I didn't experience anything which would drive people away.''

''Neither did we.'' Chica said.

''Have you thought that it might be the manager himself who wants to get rid of you?''

The Animatronics looked at Springtrap.

''You say none of the customers is unhappy with the service. It's believable.''

Cue to a few frowns (mainly from Freddy and Puppet) and confused expressions. Springtrap continued.

''But he basically treated you like garbage. No maintenance, refusing to acknowledge you, calling you scrap metal… Shall I continue?''

''Now that you said it, Sierra told me at one point that, when she tried to fill in for Kyra, that the manager told her we're pieces of scrap and that we won't be here for that long and that he had plans with us.'' Mangle said.

''Why didn't you tell us that?'' Toy Chica asked her.

''She said she thought the dude was joking.'' Mangle replied. ''And he behaved like a jerk to her. I forgot it later until Goldie brought it up.''

''Great…'' Toy Bonnie said sarcastically. ''Now what?''

''I think we should tell Kyra about it.'' Bonnie said.

''No.'' Freddy interrupted him.

''What do you mean, 'no'?'' Chica asked. ''Kyra should know what's gonna happen.''

''Have you forgotten that she already has enough things going on in her own life and that she tries to keep us out of it. I'm just saying that we shouldn't cause more trouble for her. She's the Night Guard, yes, but I think that this is something we need to deal personally.'' Freddy explained.

''And how are you going to do that, Fazbear?'' Springtrap asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Freddy replied. ''But none of us will leave the building, that's for sure.''

''Alright!''

''That's the spirit!''

''And what about Kyra?'' Goldie asked.

''We won't tell her anything, for now.'' Freddy said. ''Just act normal, as if nothing happened. Because nothing will happen.''

The rest simply nodded. They then scattered, with Springtrap remaining with Freddy.

''And what will you do once they start it?'' Springtrap asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Freddy said. ''I really hope it won't happen.''

''I doubt it won't happen. But once it does, you'll have to prove them there's a reason why nobody should mess with the Animatronics here.'' Springtrap told him. ''The reason why this place has such reputation.''

''What do you mean?'' Freddy looked surprised.

''I think that's up to you and your friends.'' Springtrap told him, leaving.

Freddy was speechless. Was Springtrap indicating they should once again start murdering people in order to stay?

On the other hand, he did just talk to the guy who had been a murderer for years.

Freddy wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to protect his friends. They got another chance and they didn't want to lose it. But how should they do it? He didn't want to shed blood.

''Hey guys!''

Freddy got startled by Kyra's greeting. At least the girl looked better. They didn't forget what happened.

But they would make sure it won't happen again.


	71. Nothing Can Hurt Me

Last intermission chapter. Soon, I'll post another mini-arc and then Act 8 is on!

Song is **Nothing Can Hurt Me** by **MandoPony (FNaF 4).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **9...**

* * *

 **Night 70: Nothing Can Hurt Me**

 _Is it finally over?_

 _Are you finally done?_

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Did you have your fun?_

 _I hope that it was worth it_

 _All the tears I cried_

 _While you were laughing_

 _I was terrified_

 **xXxXx**

''Things are going downhill, ain't they?'' Kyra asked Plushtrap. The latter lift his head, looking at her in surprise.

''I mean, the kids pressure me to do what they want, dad's going all Slenderman on me and everyone at Fazbear's is acting like nothing's going on.'' Kyra complained. Plushtrap tilted his head, crossing his arms.

''Yeah I know. I said I don't want to involve anyone into my private life. It's pretty frustrating.'' She sighed. Plushtrap thought a bit and then promptly hugged her.

''Eh, that was expected.'' Kyra chuckled. The two were in the park, with Kyra sitting below a tree, trying to clear her mind. With so much going on, she couldn't afford to lose her mind.

''Hey, Ravenhearst!''

Ah, yes. The other reason why she was here was because Ruby called her (this time using her phone number) and asked her to for a meeting. Kyra wondered what it was about. She stood up, Plushtrap slipping into her backpack.

''Hi, Ruby. Why did you call me?'' she asked.

''Can we sit somewhere?'' Ruby asked. ''Somewhere secluded?''

Kyra nodded. The soon find a bench at the furthest part of the park.

''Okay, what is it about?'' Kyra asked. ''Do you want to insult me or something?''

''N-no…'' Ruby muttered. She looked nervous, staring at her hands. ''D-Did you hear what happened? They found Kyle and Nicole.''

Kyra looked away, nodding. Yes, it was in the news, but the cops assumed this was the still unknown serial killer, considering he left his calling card there.

''Yes.''

''I guess you got away.'' Ruby muttered.

''I never got away. You are aware that I'm going to live with it till I die.'' Kyra told her.

''You said they were probably half-dead, so it was basically mercy kill, wasn't it?'' Ruby asked.

''Ruby, what do you want to say?'' Kyra asked.

''I-I… Honestly, I wished they'd die as well.'' Ruby admitted.

''What?''

''It was a petty reason! And now they're gone.'' Ruby replied.

Kyra laughed.

''Wait, you're blaming yourself for what happened?'' Ruby's startled expression confirmed it. Kyra shook her head in disbelief. ''Seriously, you are an idiot. It's my own fault for what happened. I should've tried to figure out a better way how to deal with the situation.''

Ruby frowned, but then looked away.

''Although, I'm wondering. Why didn't you tell anybody about what happened?'' Kyra asked.

''And who would believe me?'' Ruby asked. ''You were right. While I acted like a jerk towards other people, I didn't gain anything. People just pretended to like me. I mean, I even made a fake profile on Facebook, just to try to figure out what people really think about me. Mostly, it's something along the lines 'Go, kill yourself, you'll do a favor to the world'.''

''Everyone's a jerk, in some way.'' Kyra shrugged. ''The worst ones are those who never notice that their behavior is wrong.''

''I'msorry…''

Kyra blinked.

''What?''

''I'm sorry…'' Ruby whispered.

''I didn't really hear you. What did you say?'' Kyra said.

''I said I'm sorry you idiot!'' Ruby yelled at her. She then noticed Kyra grinning. Her jaw dropped. ''You alreardy heard me.''

''Yep.'' Kyra grinned. Ruby was annoyed, but figured she deserved it.

''There's something else… what you said and that tape you brought to me…'' Ruby muttered.

Now Plushtrap leaned over to them, listening.

''Eh,…'' Ruby looked surprised, unsure what to say about Plushtrap's intrusion.

''It's okay.'' Kyra said, knowing very well that Plushtrap will chew her ear off in his own manner once he finds out about this. ''I'll just say this. My dad wanted me to become like him and decided you should be my first target.''

Ruby gasped.

''Only that the old man didn't figure out that even though I hated you, I wasn't really keen on harming anyone.'' Kyra shook her head. ''I'm not like him.''

''Then why did you bring me the tape?'' Ruby asked.

''I wanted to warn you. You were still living in your own little world and I had to do something to make sure something serious won't happen. I messed up.'' Kyra sighed. ''When you're meddling with the supernatural, expect that you'll get burned. Even more when your dad is a serial killer whose victims want you to get revenge on him.''

She showed Ruby her hands. The burning marks were still visible. She lowered her head, her hair covering her face.

''You know… I've been through a lot. Abused, possessed, injured, stalked, used for someone else's purpose… I'm familiar with death since I was a little kid. I doubt anything could hurt me anymore. The only reason why I continue to fight is because I don't want to end up as an empty shell like my father.'' Kyra said. ''All because I wanted to help people…''

A tear flew down her cheek, but neither Ruby and Plushtrap didn't see it.

''I guess, I'll have to continue fighting… on my own…''


	72. Five Nights at Freddy's, P1

Yay! The mini-arc started. Now, the next chapter is coming later this day.

Song is **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Finale!** by **NateWantsToBattle** (FNaF Part, which has lyrics from his song _No More_ ).

 **Enjoy!**

 **8...**

* * *

 **Night 71: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Part 1**

 _We're breaking down your lights and doors_

 _But we can't promise you no more_

 _Are you happy to come back for 5 whole nights?_

 _You say you're sick of all your fears_

 _But you keep coming back around here_

 _Perhaps it's time for you to be one of us now_

 **xXxXx**

They didn't understand. At one point, they were moving around, playing, singing, joking... and in the next one, they saw black. Pitch-black. When they woke up, people were staring at them, a mix of confusion, disgust and… fear?

What happened? Why were the children scared? Why were the parents hugging them in a protective manner?

 _What did they do?_

 **xXx**

Freddy woke up. He shook his head, feeling like somebody knocked him out. He looked around, noticing the pizzeria was empty. His memory chip recalled the blurry image of… something? He could still hear somebody crying… a child perhaps? A mother was yelling at them and at the employees.

He had no idea what it was or even why he saw black. Did he fall asleep?

''Err, guys? What happened?'' he asked Bonnie and Chica, who were standing next to him.

''I dunno.'' Bonnie shook his head. ''This is like the third time it happened to me.''

''Third? It's me 5th time.'' Foxy told him from the Pirate Cove.

''I dunno why, but I have a bad feeling, like something happened.'' Chica muttered.

''All I know is that I got knocked out or something…'' Freddy scratched his head. ''Hey, Goldie!''

Golden Freddy appeared in front of them.

''Did you know what happened while we were… out?'' Freddy asked him.

''Well, I was the whole time at the backroom, but I heard some screeching.'' Goldie said.

''Screeching?'' Chica asked. Goldie nodded.

The Animatronics looked at each other, worried. For some reason, they weren't performing well this week.

 **xXx**

''Aw man, I feel like a ton of bricks fell on me.'' Toy Bonnie muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

''Tell me about it.'' Toy Freddy muttered.

Balloon Boy walked up to them and sighed in a very depressive manner.

''What's up with you?'' Toy Chica asked.

''I dunno. I just laughed and suddenly nobody wanted to approach me.'' BB replied.

''And that should be surprising?'' Toy Chica asked. BB shoot her a glare.

They got approached by Mangle and Puppet.

''Do you guys know what's going on?'' Mangle asked them. ''I had this strange tingling sensation and the next thing I knew was that the Kid's Cove emptied faster than a sinking ship.''

''Did you get that from Foxy?'' Toy Bonnie asked.

''TOY BONNIE!''

''What?''

''This is really not the time to make jokes.'' Puppet growled. He looked at Mangle. ''Truth to be told, I heard some static noise coming from your room.''

''Static noise? But my voice box got repaired.'' Mangle replied in disbelief.

''I'm scared.'' Toy Chica whimpered. ''What's going on with us? The same thing happened yesterday.''

''I don't know.'' Puppet shook his head. There was something he suspected though. He really hoped he was wrong.

''Whatever is happening to us… I just hope it won't be permanent.''

 **xXx**

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

''Huh?''

Kyra felt the phone in her pocket vibrating, playing _Ring Dinge Ding_ by DJ Splash. She took it out, noticing it was the manager.

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

 _(Com'n!)_

 _Ring dinge ding dinge dinge ding ding_

 _I never spent my money for my telephone ring_

 _(Get your hands up!)_

''Hello? Kyra Ravenhearst here.''

 _''Ms. Ravenhearst, Hannings here. I wanted to call you to tell you have the rest of the week off.''_

''Huh, um thanks.'' Kyra blinked in surprise. She was confused. Her boss would NEVER give her a day off. How did she manage to get the rest of the week off then? Kyra smelt a rat. ''But, why?''

 _''Don't you be so noisy.''_ Hannings told her. _''We're having some… changes.''_

''Okay, but who'll watch over the Animatronics?'' Kyra asked.

 _''Oh, those robots don't need anyone to watch over. There have been a couple of incidents, so we'll be dealing with them during your absence.''_

''Incidents?'' Kyra rose an eyebrow.

 _''I wish you a good day, Ms. Ravenhearst.''_

Kyra heard a click. The connection broke.

''Incidents?''

Kyra had a bad feeling. What did happen? And why did the manager decide to keep her away from the Animatronics?

She went to the phone number notebook she had. While she was the Night Guard, she still made sure to take the numbers of the other employees (the frendlier ones) in order to keep updated. Nightmare approached her as she dialed one number.

''Kyra, is something wrong?'' he asked.

''Psshh…'' Kyra gave him a _Be quiet_ gesture. Somebody answered. ''Hello? Here's Kyra Ravenhearst. Am I speaking with Patricia Keetson?''

 _''Yeees…''_ Came an uneasy answer. It seemed like the person on the other side struggled to remember Kyra.

''I'm the Night Guard at Freddy's.'' Kyra explained.

 _''Oh, now I remember! You're that girl from the graveyard shift! Now, how are you? Hope the Animatronics didn't get you or something.''_ Patricia chuckled.

''No, nononono, nothing like that happened. I just got a call from the manager and he told me something happened at the pizzeria during the day. Could you please explain me what's going on?''

 _''Of course! You see, the past few days the Animatronics started to malfunction.''_

''Malfunction?'' Kyra's eyes widened.

 _''Yes, malfunction. They would stop working at random intervals during the day, their eyes would turn black and they'd start screeching at the customers or just rambling random nonsense or make static sounds. It creeped a lot of people out.''_ Patricia explained.

''I see. Anything else?'' Kyra asked.

 _''Well, no. Although, people started rumors this was the Fazbear curse. I say somebody should check those robots.''_ Patricia replied.

''I see. Thanks.'' Kyra said.

 _''One more thing. If you're going there tonight-''_

''Who said I'd go there?''

 _''I'm just saying, if you go there tonight, just make sure you come alive. We don't want to lose another Night Guard.''_ Patricia chuckled. _''I'm just joking.''_

Kyra chuckled.

''Yeah, yeah. No problem.'' Kyra said. ''Seems like you know a lot about the lore.''

 _''And who doesn't? When I tell people where I work, they get interested and start to ask about the Animatronics, so I tell them to come to the pizzeria. While some are scared, some are actually willing to even come and spend a night to see if the legend is true.''_ Patricia said. _''For such scary history, it sure attracts a lot of people; children and adults.''_

''I see.'' Kyra nodded. ''Anyways, I gotta go now. Bye!''

 _''Bye!''_

''Hey guys, what's going on?'' Nightmare Chica asked Kyra as the rest of the Nightmares approached them.

''It's not good.'' Kyra said. ''Freddy and the rest of the 'bots started to malfunction and scare the people away.''

''And what's wrong with that?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked, only to get whacked by Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Freddy. ''Ouch! What was that for?''

''Idiot! Unlike us, they're not supposed to scare people away!'' Nightmare Freddy growled at him.

''Yeah!'' Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica exclaimed. Nightmare Bonnie pouted.

''And what are you planning to do?'' Nightmare Fredbear asked.

''I'm going there tonight.'' Kyra said.

''Then we're going with you.'' Nightmare told her.

''No way.'' Kyra shook her head. ''If they're simply malfunctioning, I'll be able to handle it. But what if the children returned and tried to possess them? You remember what happened at the asylum, don't you?''

The Nightmares exchanged glances. Yeah, they really didn't want to repeat that one.

''Seriously, I don't want to deal with six more Animatronics, so it'll be the best if you stay here.'' Kyra said. She saw Plushtrap stepping up. ''You too. I really don't want _anyone_ getting possessed again.''

''But, will ye be okay lass?'' Nightmare Foxy asked.

''Yeah, I will.'' Kyra grinned slyly. ''Besides, I know one individual who will help me with this.''

The Nightmares didn't look convinced.

 **xXx**

Kyra entered the parking lot. The pizzeria was closed and it was night. There were no lights coming from the inside. She took a deep breath.

''Okay, let's see what's going on here.'' She muttered, slowly walking towards the pizzeria. She had a bad feeling about this, but just how often did she listen to her gut feeling?

The answer is: never.

''Let's get this started!'' Kyra muttered, entering the building.

The game could begin.


	73. Five Nights at Freddy's, P2

Yeah, it may be like FNaF, but not really. It's again a Night Guard survivimg against Animatronics. Only, the Animatronics are not playing by the rules.

The song is **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Finale!** by **NateWantsToBattle** (I think this part is from the song _Mangled_ ).

 **Enjoy!**

 **7...**

* * *

 **Night 72: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Part 2**

 _Now we're bringing it back and the gang is on track we're bringing a couple of friends_

 _There's so many of us we're causing a fuss we all know how the night will end_

 _Now you're hiding yourself but you know very well that it's making us one and the same_

 _We're leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle with only yourself to blame!_

 _We're back and revamped and there's not a thing you can do to stop us!_

 ** _Tonight!_**

 **xXxXx**

''Hello? Anybody here?'' Kyra turned her flashlight on.

Usually, the lights would be on during this time due the Animatronics having some fun of their own. But now, it was pitch-black.

''Guys?'' Kyra called out. ''It's me, Kyra! I came to check on you!''

No response. Since she entered through the Toys Area, Kyra decided to check on the Toys first. She slowly made her way to the dining area, turning her flashlight at the Toys. They looked like they were turned off, the upper parts of their bodies lowered down. She then went to check on BB, Puppet and Mangle. Balloon Boy had his sign lowered, Puppet was inside the box and Mangle was in the same position as Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.

''Okaaaay…'' Kyra muttered. She felt nervous.

She felt like somebody watched her.

''Okay, stay calm.'' She muttered to herself. The place was already creepy enough. Though, she was worried about the Animatronics. Why did they start to malfunction?

She was at the hallway when she heard something.

''HI!''

''Balloon Boy!'' She muttered happily, thinking the 'bots finally turned on. But when she turned around, she realized that something was wrong.

Two pairs of black eyes were staring at her from the darkness. They weren't doing anything.

Just… staring.

Coming nearer.

''BB… Toy Bonnie…'' Kyra whispered, withdrawing, step by step.

Those weren't the two Animatronics she knew. They looked pretty meancing, as if they wanted to play with her but… well, first they wanted to give her a costume of their own.

''HELLO!''

Toy Bonnie and BB were moving towards her. Kyra moved back.

She felt a door behind her. She was cornered.

Or?

''HAHAHAHAH!''

Kyra gulped. Toy Bonnie and BB were too close. Too close…

 **''RAAAUUUGHHHRRR!''**

Both jumped at her, but with a swift movement, Kyra opened the door, letting the Animatronics inside and closing it, locking it.

''Didn't you two always wanted to get inside the Parts/Service Room?'' she muttered.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The two Animatronics pounded against the door in order to get out.

''Sorry guys.'' Kyra muttered.

She now had two options: get the hell out of the building or face the Animatronics who obviously now wanted to murder her.

After a short silent moment, she picked option 2. Yeah, she was crazy, but so where the Night Guards before her, considering they came back even though the Animatronics wanted to kill them.

Kyra turned to the dining area. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Puppet and Mangle were still there and she had to get rid of them somehow. The Refurbs were next.

While she contemplated how to deal with the rest, she heard sounds of steps. The rest probably followed BB's laughter. She quickly turned around and ran to towards the office.

Then, she realized she was hearing something else. The faint sound of a music box playing. And once it stops… she didn't want to think about it.

''Okay guys! Bring it!'' she said firmly.

She turned to the desk, turning the cameras on. Toy Chica, Mangle and Toy Freddy have already left, but Puppet's music box was still playing. She checked the cams.

''Damnit…'' she hissed.

The former three were moving ridiculously fast. Toy Chica and Mangle were already at the Party Rooms which led to the air-vents. Toy Freddy was at approaching the hallway. She had to get rid of them, but how?

She heard banging in the air-vents and steps from the main hallway. They were closing in. Kyra looked around the room, but couldn't find anything useful. Her time was running out.

They were coming…

''Damn…'' Kyra bit her lip as Toy Freddy leaned into the hallway, Toy Chica and Mangle getting out of the vents. She tried to get away from them, almost falling over the chair.

 **''RAUGHHHRRR!''**

Toy Freddy jumped at her, but Kyra dodged it, getting down, with Toy Freddy hitting the wall. However, Toy Chica and Mangle approached her from both sides.

Kyra thought quickly and grabbed the chair, hitting Mangle with it and dodging Toy Chica. She jumped onto the table and down, running through the hallway into the dining area. She had to get to the Refurbs.

''Huh?''

Why was it so silent?

 _''Puppet!''_ Kyra's eyes widened.

The music box stopped playing. She woke the baby.

Puppet stood down at the room, staring at her. Kyra gulped. How the hell was she supposed to deal with him. She backed towards the stage, noticing that Toy Bonnie left his guitar on it. She grabed it while being turned with her back to it.

The Puppet was slowly coming towards her, a marionette without strings.

Then, he jumped.

''Take this!'' She slammed the guitar at the Puppet in mid-jump. The impact knocked them both out, but Kyra was quicker and ran past Puppet. She was surprised that Toy Bonnie's guitar didn't break.

She quickly closed and locked the door behind her, hiding in the shadows of the Refurbs Area.

She looked at the stage.

Freddy and the rest of the Animatronics were already gone.

Damnit!

 **''HEH-HEH-HEH!''  
** Freddy's deep laughter echoed through the facility.

She knew, if he catches her, she'll become their new family member.

Yet, the show continued…


	74. Five Nights at Freddy's, P3

Just one more chapter and this is it folks! Act 7 is then over and Act 8 begins! Once started, there'll be 4 regular chapters and the last being an announcement for the new fic.

The song is **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Finale!** by **NateWantsToBattle** (this one has pieces of the song _Salvaged_ \-  do me a favor and keep that song in mind).

Enjoy!

 **6...**

* * *

 **Night 73: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Part 3**

 _It's been years, I've been alone in here_

 _I've forgotten what it's like for me to smell your fear_

 _Am I driving you insane?_

 _Am I eating at your brain?_

 _No happy endings will ever find you_

 _Your heavy breathing and pain will all end soon_

 _You're picking up the pieces to the ghosts that will haunt you too_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra moved as silently as possible. She dealt with the Refurbs once, Freddy in particular, she'll be able to deal with them again. However, they vanished and the only way to find out where they were was to get to the office and check the cameras. But if they were there…

 **''HEH-HEH-HEH!''**

Kyra could hear Freddy's laughter, but couldn't pinpoint him. She then heard Toreador's March playing as she made her way through the dining area, slowly and making sure the Animatronics weren't nearby. She took the right hallway, seeing how the Pirate Cove had the curtains up. The reason why was because she heard steps in the left hallway.

She made a mad dash to the office, closing the door at the right side and peeking at the left, then looking at the cams.

Chica was staring at her, being the one in the left hallway (right from the office's view) and coming closer. She knew she didn't have much time. She couldn't leave the doors closed. The power wouldn't last that long! She had to take them out.

When Chica approached the office, she entered it, the door on the opposite side being closed. She took another step inside.

Suddenly, Kyra quickly jumped out from her hiding space below the desk, hitting the door button and quickly exiting as the door closed behind her. She could see Chica's empty black-eyed stare as she screeched at her.

''One out, three more to go…'' Kyra muttered. She returned to the dining area. The music stopped and she couldn't hear Freddy laugh anymore. She didn't dare to turn on the flashlight, even though she couldn't see anything.

Then, she heard steps coming from the other side. So Bonnie was probably hiding at the storage room and returning back. She quickly got as fast as possible to the backroom and turned the flashlight on, pointing it down the hallway, standing next to the entrance.

Bonnie looked like a zombie, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He was coming towards her.

Kyra quickly opened the door, hiding behind it. She almost stopped breathing when she saw Goldie staring at her. He was on the other side, sitting limp on the floor. He wasn't moving. Just sitting… and staring. The dots which were his eyes vanished.

Kyra couldn't care what the hell happened to him because Bonnie entered the room. She swiftly got past him and closed the door, locking it and hiding near the stage with Bonnie banging on it.

The reason why she hid was because Bonnie's furious banging triggered Foxy to come out of the Pirate Cove. Kyra knew that the fox was pretty fast and…

''Agh!''

She jumped out of her hiding spot when the Animatronic jumped after her. She quickly slid under a table, but felt Foxy suddenly grabbing her leg and dragging her out. Thank God, he didn't use his hook. Kyra almost screamed hadn't she bit her tongue. Foxy dragged her out and threw her at the wall.

Kyra stared back at him in fear. She quickly crouched, knowing she couldn't afford being afraid. When Foxy jumped at her, she sprinted away, grabbing another chair and throwing it at the fox Animatronic, knocking him out.

''Sorry Foxy…'' she breathed heavily. ''Only one left, Freddy…''

Suddenly, she froze. She heard music. Toreador's March was playing…

Right behind her.

Kyra turned around, her eyes widening and her pupils shrinking. Freddy was behind her, grabbing her!

''Aghh, let me go!'' Kyra trashed in order to get free as Freddy pulled her into a bear hug. The music was still playing.

He was going towards the backroom with the spare suit.

Kyra closed her eyes.

 **BAM!**

Something or someone hit Freddy from the back, causing him to let Kyra go. However, the Animatronic wasn't out yet.

''Springtrap!'' Kyra muttered as she saw the golden-green bunny Animatronic.

''Hello there, buddy…'' Springtrap muttered, holding some sort of device in his hand. Freddy growled, staring at him. Springtrap charged towards him. ''Good night!''

Kyra realized the thing Springtrap had in his hand was a tazer and he hit Freddy right into his metal parts, pushing the button. Kyra stared at the scene, horrified. Freddy had a seizure attack, trashing from the electric shock. Just how strong was that thing?!

Finally, he fell down, his eyes turning off.

Kyra got up, staring at the Animatronic.

''Are you okay?'' Springtrap asked her. Kyra nodded.

''Where did you get that?'' she asked.

''You'd be surprised what people tend to bring here.'' He replied. ''Com'n.''

He gestured for her to follow him to the safe room. Kyra glanced back at the electrocutted bear. She felt sorry for him. For everyone.

They didn't deserve this.

 **xXx**

Once inside, Springtrap closed the door and put some boxes in front of it, making sure nobody will try to open it. Kyra turned her flashlight on and put it in the middle.

''This was close.'' She muttered.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Springtrap asked her.

''I heard about Freddy and the others malfunctioning. So I came.'' Kyra said. ''Just how did that happen?''

''No maintainence. That Hannings-guy is an asshole.'' Springtrap replied.

''And what about you?'' Kyra asked. Springtrap face-palmed.

''Hey, I'm a dude possessing an Animatronic! I don't need that.'' He growled.

''At least, you're normal.'' Kyra sighed. ''But for them…''

''They'll need a check-up, but I don't think they'll get one. Seems like the manager doesn't like them.'' Springtrap replied.

''I guess we'll have to do something about it…'' Kyra muttered.

Springtrap glanced at her. The girl really cared about the Animatronics, even though she almost got killed.

But there was something she didn't know…

He decided not to tell her. He won't be part of anyway. No more.


	75. Five Nights at Freddy's, P4

He-yah everyone ! Here's the Act 7 Finale! Next is Act 8 - the big finale of the story and then it's over... or?

Song is **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Finale!** by **NateWantsToBattle** (this time with the song _This Is The End_ ). Indeed it is.

 **Enjoy!**

 **5...**

* * *

 **Night 74: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Part 4**

 _We're voices in your head_

 _We're the monsters under your bed_

 _There's no tomorrow for you_

 _No matter what they said_

 _You know who you are_

 _We know everything_

 _You've come so far_

 _Now you pull the strings_

 _(That's right!)_

 **xXxXx**

''…'' Kyra lift her head, looking at Springtrap. ''That tazer thing… it shut Freddy down?''

''Not really. Well, okay, but that was just temporary. He'll be back pretty soon. He and the anothers. Question is, for how long?'' Springtrap replied. His ears jerked as he heard movement. He got up. ''Stay here!''

He got out, peeking into the dining area. Freddy was sitting up, rubbing his head. Foxy also looked like he had a hangover.

''Hey, guys, let me out!'' Bonnie yelled from the backroom. Chica also walked into the room, uneasy on her feet.

''Why was I locked inside the office?'' she asked.

Springtrap sighed, somewhat relieved. They were back to their old selves. He then noticed Kyra peering into the room, rolling his eyes due her obviously disobeying him.

''So, you're back.'' Springtrap said. ''Took you long enough.''

''Springtrap, what happened?'' Freddy asked.

''You almost killed Kyra. Again.'' Springtrap said. Chica, Foxy and Freddy looked horrified. Bonnie kept on banging.

''Hey, what's going on?'' he yelled.

The robots exchanged glances and sighed.

''There are also the Toys. I locked Toy Bonnie and BB into the Parts/Service Room.'' Kyra said, rubbing the back of her head. ''And knocked out the rest.''

''You guys get Bonnie out of there. I'm going on Kyra to see what those metal-heads are doing.'' Springtrap told the three. They nodded.

Kyra and Springtrap went to the Toys Area, going through the office, where Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle were slowly recovering.

''Aw… what happened?'' Mangle asked as Kyra and Springtrap approached them.

''You had another episode.'' Springtrap said.

''Was it bad?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''Well, I'm still alive, so it wasn't. But you gave me a heart-attack.'' Kyra replied. The three looked quite tired, but relieved nothing bad happened.

Kyra then ran past them, to where she locked Toy Bonnie and BB. She found them sitting on the floor. Both were looking like they were dizzy.

''Are you guys alright?'' she asked them.

''More or less. If I wasn't an Animatronic, I think I would've puked my innards out.'' Toy Bonnie replied.

''HAHAHAH!'' BB laughed, but got whacked by Toy Bonnie.

''Are you coming?'' Kyra asked them. ''I need to check on Puppet.''

''Yeah, yeah…'' Toy Bonnie nodded. ''Move on.''

When Kyra came, Springtrap, Toy Freddy, Mangle and Toy Chica were already with Puppet, who was trying to recover.

''This is getting worse and worse.'' Puppet muttered.

''You have no idea.'' Springtrap replied.

Soon, they got approached by Kyra, Toy Bonnie and BB. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie also joined them.

''This wasn't what we wanted to happen.'' Freddy told Kyra, in an apologetic manner.

''Don't worry. I'm already used to the madness here. But why didn't anyone inform me you were malfunctioning during the day?'' Kyra asked. ''I could've done something to prevent this.''

''We…'' Freddy sighed. ''We didn't know what was going on either.''

''We didn't want to bother you.'' Chica added.

''Bother me? Are you nuts?'' Kyra growled angrily. ''I could've done something to prevent this.''

''We wanted to deal with it on our own.'' Puppet explained.

''But, we messed up. Big time.'' Toy Bonnie sighed.

''Unbelievable.'' Kyra frowned. ''Tomorrow, I'm gonna talk with the manager about this and I'll get him to call a technician.''

She then looked at Goldie.

''Although, I don't get it, what happened to you?''

''I dunno. I just lost myself. It felt like I froze or something. I couldn't move at all.'' Goldie said. ''Could it be that the kids were doing that?''

''Well, I'll deal with them anyways once I'm done with this problem.'' Kyra said. ''I'm the one who's watching over you and nobody's messing with you guys on my duty.''

''Didn't you get a day off or something?'' Springtrap asked her.

''Yeah, but I don't care.'' Kyra replied.

''How long?'' Freddy asked.

''Till the end of the week. Which means today and tomorrow.'' Kyra replied.

''I see.'' Freddy muttered.

''Don't worry.'' Kyra said. ''I'll make sure you'll get proper maintainence.''

''Thanks…'' Bonnie muttered, but he looked sad. In fact, all of them looked quite solemn.

''What's wrong?'' Kyra asked.

''Nothing…'' Freddy shook his head.

''Actually, everything.'' Springtrap spoke up. ''But you won't tell her, right.''

He then glared at the Animatronics.

''What's going on guys?'' Kyra asked, now in a stern tone.

The 'bots didn't answer. Kyra wanted to continue her interrogation, but she got interrupted.

''You'll have to talk with the manager about this.'' Springtrap said. ''And there's one more thing I want you to do.''

''And what would that be?'' Kyra asked him.

''I want you to drive me back to Fazbear's Fright. And leave me there.'' He replied.

 **''WHAT?!''**

The Animatronics and Kyra were in disbelief.

''Why would you want to return there?'' Freddy asked him.

''Because, Fazbear, I have enough of being here.'' Springtrap replied. ''I just remained to see if you'll kill anyone else.''

''Just because of that, huh?'' Foxy snarked.

''The other reason would be that you're all pathetic.'' Springtrap replied. ''You're not doing anything to make your lives better. Sure, helping others is okay, even if they don't want your help. But here, you're basically dooming yourselves.''

''That… that's not true!'' Mangle protested.

''It is. You call this your pizzeria. It isn't.'' Springtrap's eyes were glowing. ''Make it your place.''

The Animatronics looked nervous. Springtrap's eyes were glowing and his voice sounded aggressive.

''But what you're suggesting is…'' Freddy tried to protest.

''What I am suggesting that if you don't do what you're created for, you're scrap metal.'' Springtrap replied.

 _''What you're created for…''_ The words echoed in Kyra's mind. She wondred what it meant.

''You managed to get me murdered. But you couldn't fight for yourselves.'' Springtrap muttered. ''You're on your own now... After all, I'm not the main attraction in this horror story anymore. You are.''

With that said, he walked away. Kyra glanced at the Animatronics, distrust in her eyes. She then followed Springtrap. The Animatronics were speechless.

''Are you sure about this?'' Kyra asked Springtrap. ''About leaving?''

''I'm not important anymore.'' Springtrap told her. ''The kids are gone, and I should be as well.''

''I see.'' Kyra muttered.

It seemed like slowly, things were coming to an end.


	76. Turn Back

Welcome to Act 8 folks - The Finale!

Now, about Springtrap leaving, there are several reasons for this. When you observe his behavior in the previous chapters, he'd mostly interfere to either insult somebody or point them into some sort of direction (not really caring if it's the right or wrong). Now that the kids are gone, he can do what he wants but at the same time can't. He has no purpose anymore. The last of his advice is that the 'bots should act the same when they were after the kids' murderer, but now, they should fight for their own survival.

Only, well, you'll see in the next chapter, connections will be either severed or strenghtned.

This time, we have **This Is The End** by **NateWantsToBattle** and **Turn Back** by **TryHardNinja (which I recommend you listen to - IT'S AWESOME!).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **4...**

* * *

 **Night 75: This Is The End**

 _I hear them running_

 _They're banging at my door_

 _It's gone for days and nights_

 _And I can't take this anymore_

 _I hear them breath_

 _(WE HEAR YOU SCREAM!)_

 _They won't stop haunting me_

 _They're right behind me_

 _And I won't take this no more_

 _This can't be real it's in my head_

 _(GIVE IT UP YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!)_

 _Some things are best forgotten_

 _WE'RE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD_

 _WE'RE THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED_

 _COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK_

 _WE'RE STILL YOUR FRIENDS, DO YOU BELIEVE THAT?_

 **xXxXx**

 _I'm Freddy come and listen_

 _You're new so pay attention_

 _These are my friends_

 _Everyone gather 'round and meet the victim_

The amusement park was empty. Rust covered parts of it, the leaves from the nearby tree ruffling as a breeze flew. It was dark outside, still night. A car approached the fence which surrounded the amusement park. It stopped, the engine being turned off. Two figures came out, staring at it. Then, they walked to it, getting through a hole in the fence. They walked over to a burnt building.

They stood there, staring.

 _This place is our masterpiece_

 _We mastered disaster and casualties_

 _Are piling up faster than pizza cheese_

 _And all the toppings on it that the kiddies eat_

 _But hey, eat up, forget the calories_

 _It's your last meal, you should die happy_

 _Because we kill much faster than heart disease_

 _This stress can't be worth your salary, I mean_

 _Ok, now, don't be mad_

 _I know it's private stuff, but we've seen your check_

 _You should quit and run, yeah, you won't regret_

 _Because you might have bills, but the dead don't pay the rent_

''Are you sure this is what you want?'' Kyra asked Springtrap. The latter nodded.

''I did everything I could.'' He replied.

''You could still go on a killing spree.'' Kyra said in a mocking tone. ''Who'd suspect a goofy zombie bunny?''

Springtrap shoot her a glare, mostly for calling him goofy.

''I guess that's it, then.'' Kyra muttered. Springtrap looked surprised. Was the girl… sad? She looked at him. ''Thanks for saving my life. Y'know, on our first meeting.''

''Be happy I didn't kill you.'' Springtrap replied.

''Heh…'' Kyra smiled slyly. ''I'm not afraid of you.''

''Oh really?'' Springtrap tilted his head. Kyra shook her head.

''I may have been upon our first meeting, but now I'm not. What was it again? Golden Zombie Bonnie?'' she chuckled. Springtrap looked annoyed. She stopped when she saw her expression. ''The kids are now gone and you're pretty much free to do what you want.''

''Yeah… thanks for that.'' Springtrap replied. He then walked over to the building once known as Fazbear's Fright. ''Tell Fazbear and his friends to not mess it up this time.''

''I will.'' Kyra replied.

She sighed.

Once again, another person left her life. She should be relieved.

Why did she feel so empty, then?

She had to move on, however…

She wanted to turn back.

 **xXx**

 ** _Caution: turn back now!_**

 _There are secrets that will be unwound_

 _They will drag you down_

 _Turn back!_

 ** _Turn back!_**

 _You don't have to stay_

 _Endure the curse we can't escape_

 _Before your world breaks_

 _Turn back!_

 ** _Turn back!_**

 **xXx**

Somebody knocked on the door. Rebecca, who was sitting in a wheel-chair, staring through the window, didn't respond.

''Hello, grandma?'' A familiar voice said.

Rebecca didn't answer. Hannah, despite being reluctant, entered the room.

''I don't want any visitors. Leave.'' Rebecca said.

''Gran Becky…'' Hannah took a deep breath. ''I… I'm worried about Kyra.''

''Don't speak to me about that devil's child!'' Rebecca yelled at her.

''How can you talk about her like that? Before, you'd praise her and put her on a pedestal!'' Hannah replied angrily.

''Because… because she's no better than her father.'' Rebecca replied.

''I know.'' Hannah frowned. Rebecca turned around, stunned. ''Dad tried to contact Kyra a couple of times. She's still coping with it… somehow…''

Hannah closed her eyes, clenching her fists.

''I just want to know – why her!'' Her eyes teared. ''Why her? Even when it comes to being a Messenger, she always gets the violent ones, those who destroy her life! Why is it so?''

''I don't know… Obviously, they're attracted to her…'' Rebecca replied. ''I said it, she's like her father. That's why!''

''No, she isn't like dad.'' Hannah said firmly.

''And how would you know?'' Rebecca asked her.

Hannah recalled the day when Kyra told her what she did, what she was forced to do. And what her father had done to her. Kyra told her everything – especially about their dad's experiment…

''Because… she trusts me. She told me everything.'' Hannah said. ''We may have not been close, but now we are. I know she's trying to put up with it all by herself. I'll support her if she decides to take care of everything alone. But I want her to know, I'm by her side. Always.''

''You're foolish. She's the reason why this family is destroyed.'' Rebecca replied.

''No. You are. And dad.'' Hannah told her. ''Mum was happier when you weren't around. And grandpa…''

Hannah grinned.

''He never appeared in front of you, didn't he? Never left a message.'' Hannah taunted her. Rebecca frowned.

''Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about.'' Rebecca growled.

''The only one who got the message was Kyra. He loved, he supported her. What would grandpa say to how you behave towards her now?''

''SHUT UP!'' Rebecca screamed at her. ''KYRA'S A FAILURE!''

''What's going on here?'' A female caretaker entered the room.

''Take her away. I don't want to see her ever again.'' Rebecca said. Hannah frowned as the nurse escorted her out of the room, lecturing her on making Rebecca upset and screaming.

Once back at the parking lot, Hannah sighed.

Her grandma… to her, she was now gone as well. Now, it was just her and Kyra.

She couldn't turn back anymore.

 **xXx**

 _You still here? Oh, don't you get it_

 _When we said we'd end you, we really meant it_

 _There's no winning, who are you kidding?_

 _We run this place and_

 _You are just some cop they rented_

 _Still you can be our guest here if you wish_

 _There plenty ways to die too, here's a list_

 _Mangle looks particularly straight unhinged_

 _And Bonnie will exterminate you with a twist_

 _Got the gist?_

 _Cause Foxy's armed ready_

 _Only got one hand, but the other's deadly_

 _Chica getting closer while we talk already_

 _Death always approaching – slow and steady_

 _Listen, find a new job, it's a big town_

 _Final notice_

 _If you don't turn back now_

 _Don't say we didn't warn ya_

 _You're the one who signed up for this torture_

 **xXx**

The pizzeria was closed. Kyra stood in front of it, staring at the place. She was wearing her uniform, just to make it more formal. She saw the manager's car nearby, so she thought he'd be there. Hopefully, because she really wanted to make life easier for the Animatronics. She also noticed a truck nearby, but didn't think much of it.

She entered the building, instantly noticing something was off. There were boxes everywhere, but she didn't know why.

She proceeded to the dining area.

 ** _Caution: turn back now!_**

 _There are secrets that will be unwound_

 _They will drag you down_

 _Turn back!_

 ** _Turn back!_**

 _You don't have to stay_

 _Endure the curse we can't escape_

 _Before your world breaks_

 _Turn back!_

 ** _Turn back!_**

She saw the manager talking with another worker and approached him. She noticed that some workers packed stuff into the boxes, mostly props and some parts which were in the backroom.

''Um, sir?''

Hannings was talking to somebody on his phone, ignoring the girl.

''I want you to be here tomorrow evening! And bring another truck.'' He said. ''Yeah, I think I know to what scrap factory we can sell them…''

''Sir?'' Kyra rose an eye-brow. What in the world was that man talking about?

''Yes… Yes… Thanks. Good-bye.'' The manager said and clicked cancel. Then he noticed Kyra. ''What are _you_ doing here? Didn't I give you a day off?''

''I wanted to talk with you about something sir.'' Kyra said. ''I heard the robots were malfunctioning and I wanted to ask why you don't hire a technician to repair.''

''No need for that. They're getting scrapped anyway.'' The manager replied.

''What?!''

 ** _It's true we sing the saddest song_** _(whoa oh oh oh)_

 ** _Given a gift we soldier on_** _(whoa oh oh oh)_

 ** _The second chance we've been allowed_** _(whoa oh oh oh)_

 ** _Will bring your end of days if you don't turn back now!_**

Kyra stared at him in disbelief, stunned. She glanced at Freddy, who had a sad expression on his face. It was an expression which showed resignation. They accepted their fate of being turned into scrap metal. They accepted they'll perish.

This was what they didn't want to talk about with her. They didn't want her to bother with Fazbear's and the Animatronics anymore.

Something inside Kyra snapped.

''Why?'' Kyra muttered.

''You see, the Animatronics are history. We'll turn this place into something better. People should forget about that stupid legend.'' Hannings replied. ''Tomorrow evening, the truck will arrive and then they're going to the furnace, hehehehe…''

Kyra could see it. Desperation in their eyes. She boiled.

 ** _Caution: Turn Back Now!_**

 _There are secrets that will be unwound_ _ **(won't make it through these long nights)**_

 _They will drag you down_

 ** _Turn Back!_**

 ** _Turn Back!_**

 _(Yeah yeah yeah)_

 ** _You don't have to stay!_**

 ** _Endure the curse we can't escape_** _(run run run)_

 ** _Before your world breaks_**

 ** _Turn Back!_**

 ** _Turn Back!_**

 _(Turn Back Now!)_

''Why you-?! You can't do that!'' Kyra yelled at him. ''These Animatronics! They're part of this restaurant! They always were! You can throw them out like scrap metal! Fazbear's is nothing without them!''

''Stop yelling so much.'' Hannings frowned. ''Once they're gone, you can resume your position as the night guard.''

''You're… you're despicable!'' Kyra fumed. Hannings glared at her.

''What did you call me? Listen, your job is-''

''I DON'T HAVE A NEED FOR A JOB IF THE ANIMATRONICS ARE GONE!'' Kyra screamed at him. ''If they're gone, I'm leaving too! People are coming here not because of the pizza, but because of the Animatronics! Because of the lore! They want the past to live on! To live through the robots! To live through the new generations of children! People want to be remembered!''

She took down her baseball cap and thew it on the ground.

''I quit! And you sir, you are a pathetic asshole!'' She told him. ''You'll regret what you're doing.''

She then walked away, not even turning around. The manager was left stunned. The Animatronics were shocked.

And Kyra? Kyra didn't turn back.

''This isn't the end yet.''

 **xXx**

 _Hi, my name is Baby_

 _I need a new plaything_

 _Don't hold it against us if your chances are all fading_

 _Come on down here underground where things are getting crazy_

 ** _If you survive Freddy's_**

 ** _There's a killer new job waiting_**

 ** _(Hahahah!)_**


	77. Five Nights - The Finale!

Welcome back everyone to The Final Countdown! (by Europe) X3

 **Technomastermarion1987:** I think you'll soon get your answer.

 **FanFicLovingPerson:** And you be patient. My fic, my rules.

 **MandyTheHedgie** : So you want to become a serial killer when you grow up? Okay, whatever you want. Just don't get caught by the cops.

Anyways, this chapter features the Animatronics at their prime and Kyra... not. Yep, you heard it right - Kyra won't be here. She cut herself off when she quit the Night Guard job. She only gave them advice and moved on (hmmm, reminds me on someone? Can you guess who?).

Anyway, the title is **Five Nights - The Finale!** and when you'll start reading my new fic, you'll see why this chapter may carry the title of being the finale - for the FNaF 1,2,4 Animatronics.

Songs are **Five Nights at Freddy's - The Finale!** by **NateWantsToBattle** (chorus this time ;3) and **Revenge** by **ZombieWarsSMT ft. Reyzon** (five generations of Animatronics ultimately getting their revenge - SONG IS AWESOME GUYS!). Also, a reference to **Left Behind** by **DAGames.** Can you find it?

ENJOY!

 **3...**

* * *

 **Night 76: Five Nights - The Finale!**

 _Five! Nights!_ _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_

 ** _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_**

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary_

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

 _Maybe you've just lost your mind_

 _Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time_

 _We all know you're said and done_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was furious. What the hell was that guy thinking?!

She walked around, thinking about what to do, how to save the Animatronics from certain doom. If she doesn't figure something out, they're done for. But what can she do?

''Ravenhearst?''

Kyra was startled by a familiar voice. She turned around, only to see a familiar red-head staring at her in surprise.

''Oh, hey…'' Kyra muttered.

Now that Ruby didn't threat her anymore like trash, their relationship became quite awkward. They had nothing to say to each other and Ruby, who was famous for her snobbish attitude, had no idea how to treat Kyra now. After Nicole and Kyle's death and after learning what people really though of her, she realized she had no friends.

''Mmmm, how's your day?'' Ruby asked in an awkward manner.

''Not good.'' Kyra said. ''Actually, it's awful.''

''What did happen?'' Ruby asked, joining Kyra.

''The Animatronics are gonna get scrapped.'' Kyra told her.

''Wait – you mean those robots who are sentient are gonna become scrap metal?'' Ruby asked.

''Yes. The manager is really a jerkass.'' Kyra replied grumpily. ''I mean, the pizzeria IS famous because of the Animatronics. And now, they're supposed to be, well…''

''Scrapped?'' Ruby asked.

''Basically the Animatronic equivalent of being mutilated and thrown into a furnace. While still aware.'' Kyra sighed.

''Can that guy really do that?'' Ruby asked.

''Sadly.'' Kyra sighed.

''Then, I guess nothing can be done.'' Ruby shrugged. ''Although, throwing the Animatronics out doesn't make sense. They are, after all, the main attraction.''

''That's what I told him. I'm still trying to figure out what to do…'' Kyra muttered. ''The main attraction…''

Suddenly, she realized.

''Of course!''

''Hey, what's going on?'' Ruby asked, surprised.

''I have an idea how to help them.'' Kyra told her, starting to run. ''Are you coming or what?''

''Wait, you want _me_ to join _you_?'' Ruby asked in disbelief.

''Do you see anyone else here whom I asked that?'' Kyra asked. Ruby looked dumbfounded. ''Com'n!''

''Oh, I'm coming!'' Ruby followed her.

 **xXx**

Ruby looked around in the living room, a bit nervous due the Nightmares staring at her. Kyra was meanwhile on the laptop, working on the story for her blog. She called Matt and Sierra earlier.

''Finally done.'' Kyra sighed in relief as she updated the blog. Ruby bowed over her shoulder, looking at the title.

'' _Five Nights at Freddy's – The Lore._ '' Ruby read the title. ''This was what you were working on the entire time?''

''Yes.'' Kyra nodded.

''And how is this supposed to help?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''The are a lot of supernatural and paranormal fans who love to read my posts and I've been getting tons and tons of e-mails about making another post.'' Kyra said. ''Now, there is one.''

They heard the door opening. Sierra, Matt and Emily came in, along with Hannah, who just arrived.

''Okay, what's burning now?'' Sierra asked Kyra. ''And what's Ruby doing here?''

''I invited her.'' Kyra told her. Ruby merely shrugged while Sierra gave her an _I'm watching you_ gesture.

''What's going on?'' Hannah asked.

''I've been at Freddy's today and I have really bad news.'' Kyra told them. ''The Animatronics are gonna get scrapped.''

''You can't be serious. Why?!'' Sierra asked, stunned.

''Wait, what does that mean?'' Emily asked.

''That means that Freddy and everyone else will end up being smashed and turned into metalic bits and pieces.'' Kyra explained her.

''No! They can't do that!'' Emily protested.

''How do you know?'' Matt asked.

''My boss told me. The trucks are arriving tomorrow and then they'll get…'' Kyra slid her finger across her throat, making a gagging sound. ''Although, I sorta figured out that we can still prevent this.''

She turned her laptop around.

''Hey, that's the update you've been promising for the past weeks.'' Sierra said.

''Along with something else. I informed the people that the exact Animatronics from the lore are gonna get scrapped and burned away and how the new manager wants the lore and all it's victims to be forgotten for some petty reasons and such stuff, and if they want to complain…'' Kyra grinned. ''They should call his number.''

''You can't be serious.'' Hannah shook her head. ''Can you even do that?''

''Hey – he's the manager, he's the one who should deal with the angry customers.'' Kyra explained. ''People who know the lore or at least wanted to see the Animatronics will be quite disappointed. Or at least, try to prank him. Either way, he's in trouble.''

''Sneaky, sneaky.'' Emily giggled.

''Yes, but that still won't solve the problem.'' Matt said.

''That's just part one. Now, who wants to come with me to Freddy's tonight?'' Kyra asked.

''MEMEMEMEMEME!'' Emily rose her hand, hopping on spot.

''We're also coming.'' Sierra and Matt nodded.

''Wait a sec, how can you go there if you quit your job?'' Ruby asked. She found out when Kyra informed the Nightmares about what's going on.

''You quit your job?'' Hannah was stunned.

''Hey, if there are no Animatronics to watch over, then there's no reason for me to be the night guard.'' Kyra replied. ''Although, I still got the keys.''

''Geez, you always talked about leaving, but you never did. And the only reason why you quit was so you can help them, right?'' Nightmare Bonnie asked.

''Yeah… More or less… Err..'' Kyra shook her head. ''No. The reason I quit was because I cannot stand that manager anymore. But yes, the fact that the Animatronics are getting scrapped is one of them.''

''So, what's the plan for tonight?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

''I'll tell you all once we arrive there.'' Kyra replied.

 **xXx**

The pizzeria was a barren wasteland. The posters, the props and even the lights were taken down and put into boxes. The mood was gloomy, considering the Animatronics fate. However, they were all huddled around a table, listening to Kyra. Honestly, after hearing her rage quit, they didn't expect she'd return. But she did, which was a huge relief to them. Her plan was… not so relieving.

''Remember what Springtrap told you, to fight for your place here?'' Kyra told them.

''Yes but it's not like we can go around and murder people.'' Bonnie said.

''Well, you don't have to. There's something else you can do.'' Kyra said.

''And that would be?'' Chica asked.

''Basically, this place is the origin of an urban legends. This and the other locations. Now, people are afraid, but also fascinated with the idea of robots being possessed by the souls of little children, but since they're out of the picture, only you guys remain.'' Kyra said. ''In other words, you'll have to continue the legend, starting with the workers who'll come tomorrow.''

''And how are we supposed to do that?'' Puppet asked.

''By putting up your last performance as the killer robots you were once known...'' Kyra said. ''In other words, scare the hell out of everyone. I had an idea when I was at Fazbear's Fright. I remember I was quite disappointed when it closed and so where many others. Besides, aside a horror attraction, this place can also be a sort of memorial. Even though the kids were pretty nasty, they'd still want to be remembered and you can make sure no more tragedies will happen.''

''I think we can do that.'' Freddy said.

''Yeah – making it a pizzeria during a day and a horror attraction with re-telling the story during the night! That sounds awesome!'' Bonnie exclaimed.

''If that means that we can prank people, we're in.'' Toy Bonnie chuckled.

''Okay, but there's still one problem – the manager.'' Freddy said. ''What about him?''

''I guess you'll have to reveal to him that you're indeed sentient and not just pieces of metal as he thinks. People should know that there's more to it than it seems.'' Kyra said.

''Not to mention, you can count on our help.'' Sierra said, pointing at herself, Matt and Emily. Even Hannah and Ruby decided to participate. Although Hannah was reluctant and doubted this would work, she still agreed. Ruby wanted to simply be part of the group, be recognized and have friends. Now she got the opportunity, not only for that, but also to atone for what she did by helping Kyra.

''Count me out of it.'' Kyra replied.

''Whaaa- You're not going to help us?'' Bonnie stared at her in disbelief, just as everyone else.

''There's something I need to do. Sorry guys, but I'm not part of this. Still, I wish you luck.'' Kyra replied.

''And what are you gonna do?'' Hannah asked.

''Sorry sis, but this is something between me and several brats who should know where their place is.'' Kyra replied.

They had, sort of, an idea what she was talking about.

 **xXx**

The next day, the trucks arrived, with the workers coming out. They weren't ready for what was waiting for them.

It were seven of them, estimated to be enough to carry out what they thought to be 10 Animatronics and several boxes worth of parts. They split up, each taking one of the areas. The shutters were down, so it was dark inside. They had to turn the lights on. The three who arrived at the Refurbs Area found a note on the door.

 _''Are you ready for Freddy?''_ One of them read it. ''What does that mean?''

''Probably some prank. Let's go and get them. That Hannings guy is quite impatient.'' The other worker said. The rest nodded shrugging.

Unknown to them, they were watched by Golden Freddy. The latter teleported to the power room, where Matt and Sierra were waiting.

''They're inside.'' Goldie told them. Sierra gripped the main switch. She and Matt grinned.

''It's showtime!'' she said, killing the lights in the entire building.

The hunt could begin.

 **xXx**

 ** _We're the souls who are back and revamped_**

 ** _Back again from the last horrorland_**

 ** _Set free but this is not the end_**

 _(the end, the end, the end)_

The three workers at the Refurbs Area cursed. It was pitch-black and they had no flashlights.

''Who the hell did turn the lights off?'' One of them asked angrily. One of them went to the door.

''Damn, the door is locked!'' he yelled.

''What?''

Their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. They could see Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy on their respective stages, although barely. Then, they heard something running. Looking around, they found nothing.

''What the hell is that?''

''Rats?''

They saw something moving onto the tables. The three figures were moving erratically, as if having a seizure. Once they looked back at the stages, the Animatronics, much to their horror, were gone.

 ** _You know why we're here and what we are for_**

 ** _Don't hide from us, your last chance is gone for_**

''Weren't those robots supposed to be turned off?'' One of the workers asked as they gathered. They felt nervous, not liking what was going on. As they turned around, they saw the faint silhouette's of the Animatronics.

With each blink, they were coming closer and closer, surrounding them.

''Is it just me or… are those things coming after us?'' One of them asked.

''Don't be silly! They're-''

The rest of the sentence turned into a silent gulp once he realized that music was playing. Too close to them.

They turned around, seeing a huge teddy bear with his face lit thanks to his glowing blue eyes, while playing Toreador's March.

They froze.

 **''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''**

 **xXx**

 ** _Our souls evicted from the bodies of ours_**

 ** _Given a presence out of our presents_**

 ** _We were given new life that's been holding the power_**

 ** _To ultimately get our revenge_**

The four workers who were at the Toys Area jumped almost out of their skin when they heard their co-workers screaming. They were also lingering in the darkness, not knowing what to do.

''What was that?'' One of them asked while shaking in fear.

''Just some stupid kid's prank…'' One muttered.

''Hi!''

They turned around, and even though it was pitch-black, they realized it was a little girl.

''Hello!'' she waved.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' One of the workers asked in an annoyed tone. The girl giggled and ran away.

''Tom, get her.'' One of the workers told the other. He nodded and went after the girl, following the giggle and the 'Hi' and the 'Hello's'.

He heard it coming from one of the Party Rooms and entered it, not realizing the voice changed. He saw a figure in the dark room, the source of the voice coming from it.

''Now, why are you here?'' he asked. Suddenly, the door closed. He jumped, looking at the door and back at the figure. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't the little girl he saw.

The Animatronic's eyes glowed.

''HAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAH!''

 **xXx**

 _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_

 _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_

 _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_

''I found a flashlight.'' One of the workers took a flashlight from the drawer at the office.

''Aaaaghhhh!''

The three froze as they heard their co-worker, the one they sent after the girl, screaming.

''What it the world is going on now?'' One of them growled, the three following the scream.

As they arrived at the Party Room where their friend was supposed to be, they didn't find anything. Nothing.

''What the-?''

Curse cut short, one of them turned around as he heard something playing. A music box.

''Maybe he went somewhere else.'' One of them said.

''We'll split up.'' Said the one who seemed to be either the bravest, or the dumbest.

''I'm not so sure if this'll be a good idea.'' The one with the flashlight said.

''Don't be a sissy Ray! Those are just stupid kids playing pranks on us.'' The former told him in an annoyed tone.

''Uhm, but haven't you heard about the lore?''

''Forget the lore, we need to get that kid!'' The man turned around and walked out, wanting to get his hands on the girl.

He didn't notice that somebody was inside the Parts/Service room, peering through the crack in the door.

''Guys, now it's your turn.'' She said, giggling.

 **xXx**

 _Re-Re-Re-Re-Re-_

 ** _Robotic bits and pieces turn as we come for what we earned_**

 ** _Broken, mashed, you've had us trashed_**

 ** _Now it's time for our return_**

The two who refused to join their comrade, kept on looking into the Party Rooms. They were sure they heard their co-worker screaming from one of them. To their shock, they found him, knocked out and his body partially being pulled into one of the air-vents, obscured by the tables.

''Oi, Tom! Wake up!''

To their relief, they managed to shake him awake.

''Man, what happened to you?''

''Those robots happened! Th-those things are alive!''

''I think you watch to many horror movies.''

''No, it's true!''

The latter two glanced at each other, obviously thinking their co-worker was mad. His eyes widened.

''The-the-the-the-!''

He stuttered in horror, pointing at something behind them. The two then heard static noise.

They turned around…

Two black eyes were staring at them as the figure moved towards them, coming out from the air-vent.

They quickly scrambled up and ran for their lives. The flashlight was left there.

 **xXx**

 ** _Chase you to a room of danger_**

 ** _Jump in a suit and now it's changing_**

 ** _Looks as if it's been springlocked_**

 ** _Now you'll always hear us talk_**

At the Refurbs Area, the three quickly scattered, screaming their heads off. One of them ended up running towards the office, the only place with lights on, and pushed the door button.

He breathed heavily, staring through the window.

''This place is crazy!'' he yelled.

He then heard a squeak and turned around, his eyes widening as the chair rotated, revealing an empty suit of a golden bear sitting on it and staring at him. To repeat it – and empty suit was STARING AT HIM!

''We like it here.'' The suit spoke. He frowned. ''And that's why we'll stay!''

The guy fainted.

Golden Freddy looked in surprise at him, then shrugged.

''It happens.''

 **xXx**

 ** _You know why we're here and what we are for_**

 ** _Don't hide from us, your last chance is gone for_**

The other one hid at the backroom, shutting the door behind him. He was shaking, muttering something to himself.

''That's all just in my imagination. Those robots were pre-programmed…'' he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

''Not really.''

His eyes widened as he heard a raspy voice. He heard the door behind him getting locked and turned around, seeing a figure staring at him from the darkness. It was a golden bear with a purple hat.

And he had huge, sharp teeth and claws.

''Join the party…'' the bear chuckled. ''You can't hide.''

 **xXx**

 ** _Our souls evicted from the bodies of ours_**

 ** _Given a presence out of our presents_**

 ** _We were given new life that's been holding the power_**

 _To ultimately get our revenge_

The three at the Toys Area joined their companion, shaking in fear.

''What in the world happened to you?'' He asked them.

''There was one of those robots! It was coming after us…'' One of them explained.

''You still believe into that?''

''We saw it!''

''Yeah!''

The one not believing them was fuming.

''Stop acting like babies and let's get this job done!'' he yelled at them, then turned to the stage.

The Animatronics were gone.

''Told you.'' One of his co-workers said.

''Like said, it's just a prank. And we still haven't found that little girl.'' The former frowned.

 _To ultimately get our revenge_

Then, they heard steps. They looked around for the culprit.

They found multiple of them.

 ** _To ultimately get our revenge_**

''What the-?!''

Three Animatronics surrounded them, all with pitch-black eyes. Or no eyes.

 ** _Now that you're at our location_**

 ** _We can set up a reservation_**

 ** _Come join the Funtime party_**

 ** _We promise you won't be sorry_**

They slowly realized the music stopped playing and saw something else approaching. A marionette like figure, staring at them with his glowing eyes.

 _''So, you have come to scrap us?''_ The figure talked, much to their shock. _''You won't. No go back and don't ever return again.''_

''This… This is just a prank…'' One of them muttered.

 _''A prank? You'll be sorry for calling us that!''_ The blue bunny yelled at them.

Then, their real eyes appeared. The four realized they weren't joking.

Puppet glared at them.

''Go and tell your boss to talk with us personally!''

The four screamed their heads off as they scrambled and ran past them, to the door. Only, it was locked.

''Open that damn door! OPENIT!'' One of them screamed.

Suddenly, the door, seemingly, opened by itself. They stared at it in shock, then ran.

 **xXx**

 ** _It may be obvious_**

 ** _Don't hold it against us_**

 ** _What we seek is to avenge our lives_**

 ** _So come on in_**

 ** _The fun has just begun_**

The third worker at the Refurbs Area somehow found himself hiding in the safe room. It was dark inside, but he hoped he'd be safe from the Animatronics. He slowly realized this place was indeed haunted… or something like that.

 _''So, you want to have some fun?''_

He turned around, shocked. In front of him was a nightmarish black bear.

 _''You're not welcome!''_ The bear gave a slasher grin.

The man fell down, staring in fear at him. He then ran out of the room, feeling like the Grim Reaper in the form of a black bear was chasing him.

He ran into the dining area, meeting the five other co-workers.

 ** _Our souls evicted from the bodies of ours_**

 ** _Given a presence out of our presents_**

 ** _We were given new life that's been holding the power_**

 ** _To ultimately get our revenge_**

They were all freaked out.

''I don't care about what Hannings said, let's get the hell out of here!'' One of them yelled.

''Where's Rob?'' The other asked.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy appeared floating in front of them. He dropped their co-worker, who was still unconscious. Their jaws dropped as the bear disappeared.

''WHAT THE-?!''

Rob awoke just in time, to see his co-workers staring into something else.

Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica on the main stage and Nightmare Foxy at the Pirate Cove. Nightmare Freddy tipped his hat to them, holding a microphone.

 _''We hope you enjoyed the show – within your grave down below!''_

He laughed as the horrified workers looked around. All the Animatronics were slowly start to surround him.

They slowly started to withdraw.

''AGH!''

One of them screamed as he felt something tugging his trousers. The Freddles stared at them, but it was Plushtrap who tugged. He then growled.

They screamed, running out as fast as their could.

 **xXx**

Hannings exited his car just in time to see the workers running out. He had been getting calls from annoyed people who asked him why he was scrapping the Animatronics. He had no idea who told them about it or who gave them the number, so he decided to come here to make personally sure the Animatronics would be removed.

''What's going on? Is the job done?'' Hannings yelled at the workers.

''We're not taking a step into that place. Not in our lives!'' One of them yelled, starting the truck and driving away.

Hannings was confused, but then grew angry. He went inside.

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

 ** _To ultimately get our revenge_**

''What the hell is going on here?!'' He yelled as he stepped into the dining area.

His eyes widened when he saw dozens of glowing eyes staring at him from the darkness.

''Wh-wh-what…?'' he started shaking.

He didn't expect the Animatronics to be moving like that.

They were coming closer.

Closer…

He turned, wanting to run, but something grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him, slamming him against the wall.

The lights turned on.

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

 ** _Re-Re-Re-Re-Revenge…_**

Freddy was glaring at Hannings, his blue eyes still glowing, but now fainter.

 ** _TO ULTIMATELY GET OUR REVENGE!_**

''Le-let me go!'' Hannings pleaded.

''So, you're the guy who wanted to scrap us, huh?'' Freddy asked.

Hannings eyes widened. The Animatronic… was talking to him?!

''Dude's pretty pathetic. Heheh!''

Hannings eyes shifted from Freddy to the entire room. He saw the Toys, the Refurbs and even the Nightmare versions of the latter – all glaring at him. Too focused, he didn't notice Hannah, Ruby, Sierra, Matt and Emily. Nightmare Bonnie was the one who made the comment.

''Didn't think we were sentient, huh chief?'' Bonnie added. Hannings was shocked.

''P-please let me go…'' Hannings pleaded. ''Please don't kill me!''

''We won't.'' Freddy said. ''But we have an offer to you, Mr. Hannings.''

Hannings gulped.

''I'm-I'm listening.'' He said.

''From now on, we're the ones in charge of this place. Not you.'' Freddy said.

''But you're just robots!''

''Just robots?!'' Toy Chica exclaimed.

''Yer messing with the wrong Animatronics, lad.'' Foxy said.

''We've been here for ages. We know how to handle things here better than you do. However, we've been silent about it because we enjoyed it being here. Now that you're trying to take what we enjoyed away, we have decided to fight back.'' Freddy said. ''This is OUR home!''

''Yeah!''

''He's right!''

''Tell him Freddy!''

''We're in control now!''

The other Animatronics yelled. Freddy looked at his friends, smiling and then looked back at Hanngings, glaring.

''So? What's your answer?''

The man breathed shallowly, staring in fear at Freddy.

''Okay. You won. You're in charge.''

''YEAH!''

''AWESOME!''

The Animatronics cheered happily. They won!

Freddy let Hannings go. The man slid down, sitting on the floor and stared at Freddy who grinned as he looked at him.

''What do you want now?'' Hannings cried.

''Now,…'' Freddy said. ''There's something _you'll_ do… For another friend of ours…''

This place wasn't only their home. He knew they were missing someone.

Hopefully, they'll return.


	78. Game Over

Yay and welcome back folks! Just one more friggin' chapter! After that, the announcement follows, containing the name of the new fic.

Now, this chapter features the final confrontation between Kyra and her dad, along with Springtrap. There are also SisLoc references, so spoilers. This chapter also gives away Kyra's true nature.

Songs are **It's Time To Die** by **DAGames** (basically, Springtrap's theme, if you ask me) aaaaaand **Y.G.I.O (Game Over) by MiatrisS, (known as Your Game Is Over) _the very song which inspired this fic!_ I pretty much love the line Kyra spoke (you'll see what I mean).**

It's soon over, folks, it's soon over. For the OLHS fans, compare this chapter to the next to last chapter with Skylar. It'll be obvious just how different this fic is from OLHS.

 **ENJOY!**

 **2...**

* * *

 **Night 77: Game Over**

 _Thirty years since all this happened,_

 _Thirty years it took to rise_

 _Blood on the floor and in their eyes,_

 _They took the bite and left them to die_

 ** _Thirty years and now I'm here_**

 _The only one left to scream in fear,_

 _Your job means nothing when I got you running_

 _away with blood in your tears_

 ** _Take a look at me can you see the death in my eyes,_**

 ** _All the time you're waiting I get_**

 ** _Stronger with power and force!_**

 _Its not as if they're paying you much_

 **xXxXx**

Kyra was standing in front of Fazbear's Fright. She knew Springtrap wanted to be here, but she felt that Freddy's wasn't complete. At least not without the person who started it all. The person without whom Freddy's wouldn't be the urbang legend that it is now.

She entered.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

''Springtrap?'' she called out, although not really loud. The place was eerily silent, completely empty.

Or at least, it would've been empty hadn't it been for the fact that Kyra knew Springtrap was there. She just hoped he wouldn't try to scare her or something.

Slowly walking, she entered the office.

''Springtrap?''

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _Can you beat the five-nights load?_

She looked around, but there was none. She looked at the air-vent, wondering if she should crawl through it or if she should go through the maze the horror attraction formed.

She choose the maze.

 ** _Something creepy in the hallway_**

 ** _When the trigger goin' low way_**

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

Hallway past hallway, there was nothing. The stuff which was once here was either broken, burnt or taken away. Only the marks of where each arcade or mask stood remained. Kyra didn't feel particulary creeped out. This was a horror attraction – what else should she expect?

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _Can you beat the five-nights load?_

''Springtrap?'' She slowly made her way to the exit. Still nothing.

But she knew the bunny was there. She knew he was probably observing her, maybe wondering what the hell she was doing here.

Why did she come here?

 ** _Breathin' dust get wicked strangle_**

 ** _Endless waiting from this angle_**

 _Shake M9 without linger_

 _Push old trigger with your finger_

She went past the place where Springtrap hid her when they came here the first time. The one time they had to escape her father.

Kyra turned to it, staring at the curtain.

''Springtrap?''

Two glowing eyes appeared behind the curtain.

 ** _They didn't tell about this place_**

 ** _Now truth gonna hitting your face_**

 ** _Trying to keep you cold and smooth_**

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, stepping in front of her.

''I came to get you back.'' Kyra told him.

''I won't go back.'' Springtrap said calmly.

''I know what's going on.'' Kyra replied. ''They're currently solving the problem.''

''What?'' Springtrap was surprised. ''Don't tell me…''

Kyra shook her head.

''No. But I think that after this, someone else will be in charge of the pizzeria…''

 ** _Don't try so hard to be a hero_**

 ** _Your price became equals to zero_**

 ** _No way to run from the truth_**

Springtrap shook his head.

''Even so…'' He looked up at her. ''My time has passed. I'm cursed to wear this stupid suit forever. It's not like I can stay at that place, especially when there are children around.''

''Emily told me you saved her.''

''Em's an exception.'' Springtrap frowned. ''Besides, what purpose would I have?''

''…'' Kyra was silent.

 ** _Never get down, don't get stroke_**

 ** _It's only midnight on the clock_**

They heard steps. A scrapping sound.

Coming from the other end of the hallway.

Kyra grinned.

 ** _Something creepy in the hallway_**

 ** _When the trigger goin' low way_**

 ** _Blow your mind across the wall_**

 ** _Free your soul to deadly haul_**

''I knew he'd follow me. He always does.'' She chuckled darkly. ''I have a place for him.''

She ran towards the scrapping sound, taking the switch-blade out of her pocket.

''Kyra!'' Springtrap yelled, following her. He knew to which person Kyra was referring to.

The girl, meanwhile, found that very person.

Her father.

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _Can you beat the five-nights load?_

''Hi, Kyra…'' He greeted his daughter with a smile as she stepped into the office, followed by Springtrap. ''And, William Afton, am I right?''

''Jack Miller – how do you know who I am?'' Springtrap asked.

''I'm very protective of my daughter. I know everything, every detail of her life, even though I cannot participate directly in it.'' Jack replied.

Kyra gripped her switch-blade.

''I heard you were an amazing technician and Animatronic designer, when still alive. But I guess you grew bored of it, huh?'' Jack asked, staring at Springtrap. The latter frowned. ''I always wanted to know why you started killing.''

''This is none of your business.'' Springtrap replied.

''I even heard you constructed a certain type of robots. Not the kind which would entertain kids.'' Jack added. ''But more the type who'd kidnap them.''

Kyra glanced at Springtrap, wondering if it was true.

''But there was an incident… right?''

''SHUT UP!'' Springtrap yelled, glaring at him.

Kyra blinked in surprise. She never saw him that angry.

 ** _Something creepy in the hallway_**

 ** _When the trigger goin' low way_**

 ** _Blow your mind across the wall_**

 ** _Free your soul to deadly haul_**

''Anyways, don't you think MY daughter is a pretty girl?'' Jack asked. ''Pretty, smart, knowing well how to take care of stuff. Although not really obedient. More rebelious.''

''Would you shut up?'' Kyra growled, holding up the switch-blade.

''Not to mention, she needs just one more victim…'' Jack added. Kyra glared at him.

What was he implying?

Then it dawned her.

Jack grinned as he saw Kyra's expression when she realized it.

''Yes… Didn't you want to kill me?'' he asked softly. ''Well, I'm here. Do it. After all, my experiment will then be finished.''

''You…'' Kyra growled. She tightened the grip around the blade…

…and lunged at him.

''AGH!''

 ** _Fear and pain are breaking chances_**

 ** _Your heart-beat get resonanсes_**

 _Lodging turn of yours was short_

 _Can you beat the five-nights load?_

Springtrap stared in shock at the scene in front of him. Jack fell down, gasping. Kyra's hand was bloody.

Only… the man was alive.

The switch-blade ripped through his flesh at his tight and was stabbed into his torso.

He fell down, breathing shallowly.

''Why you-?! I told you to do it! You ruined it!''

Kyra grinned.

 ** _Сutting flash, shining blaze_**

 ** _For escape there's no ways_**

 ** _Burning eyes, creepy stare_**

 ** _No more reasons for scare_**

''Who said I'd do it?'' Kyra grinned. ''You're not anymore in control, dad.''

Jack stared at her, dumbfounded.

 _''I am.''_ Kyra said.

 ** _Crimson light, bloody lips_**

 ** _New vermilion eclipse_**

 ** _Ringing noise, hardest chill_**

 ** _Is it dream or it's real?_**

''Now…'' Kyra lift her hand as Jack stared at her, putting the other on her hip. The blood on her hand flew down her arm, to her elbow and started forming a fool on the floor. ''Since I'm in control, I'll give you a choice, dad…''

 _They are feeling you're here_

 _They are see you within_

 _They are coming, you're hear_

 _Death in animal skin_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She pointed the finger at him, the blood flowing over to it and turning it red.

''I can call the ambulance to get you...''

''Forget it!'' Jack replied, knowing well the cops would then find out. Then he'd be toast.

''Or I can leave you to bleed out.'' Kyra said.

Jack grinned.

''Why not?'' he chuckled. ''Leaving me to bleed out slowly is just another method of murder.''

''Except for the anonymus caller. I think the cops would be happy to have you back.'' Kyra replied.

Jack frowned. Kyra wasn't going to let him die.

 _Why you just locked this door?_

 _Can't you wait anymore?_

 _Bullet strikes in your head_

 _Leaving your body dead_

''Did you really think I'll let you go so easily?'' Kyra asked. ''I'm not stupid, dad. You said it, I'm smart. But I'm also disobedient. And I finally got what I wanted. I got the power I wanted, the power to make the rules in this game. Now, what do you want to do?''

She walked over to him, giving a slasher smile and bowing over.

 _This night gifts you little bother_

...

''It's your choice, **your game is over**.''

Kyra said.

…

 ** _Something creepy in the hallway_**

 ** _When the trigger goin' low way_**

 ** _Blow your mind across the wall_**

 ** _Free your soul to deadly haul_**

Jack stared at her as she walked over to Springtrap. She looked at him.

''You don't want to live, huh? You hate the living. That's why you kill. That's why you came to my family, since we were surrounded by the dead.'' Kyra said. ''You hated it.''

''Hmm… Smart girl.'' Jack replied, gripping his hand around the switch-blade. ''Yes, I did. Your family was quite… fascinating.''

 ** _Fear and pain are breaking chances_**

 ** _Your headshot makes resonances_**

 ** _Lodging turn of yours was short_**

 ** _You can't beat the five-night-load_**

''You wished to be part of it, didn't you. You married mum not out of love, but in order to fulfill your selfish wishes.'' Kyra continued. ''First my mum, then my sister… Then I came, but you couldn't get me.''

''I always longed for spending time with you. I'm happy I could.'' Jack grinned. He slowly stared to pull the blade, milimeter by milimeter.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 ** _Blow your mind across the wall_**

 ** _Free your soul to deadly haul_**

''I was surprised when I found out you were mostly, if not only, contacted by those who died a violent death. I thought that maybe you wanted more companions.'' Jack added. He almost pulled it out.

''Those companions… they ruined my life!'' Kyra yelled at him. ''You ruined other people's lives! And for what? For me?!''

''For you!'' Jack suddenly stood up, lunging at Kyra with the blade.

 ** _Fear and pain are breaking chances_**

 ** _Your headshot makes resonances_**

 ** _Lodging turn of yours was short_**

 ** _You can't beat the five-night-load_**

However, Springtrap grabbed his arm and pushed him back. Jack slammed into the wall, with Kyra quickly picking up the switch-blade and running towards him.

''Game Over.'' She hissed, stabbing him right into his throat and pulling the switch-blade back.

 _You can't beat the five-night-load_

 _You can't beat the five-night-load_

 _You can't beat the five-night-load_

 ** _You can't beat the five-night-load_**

Jack made gurgling sounds as blood gushed out of his throat, staining his shirt. It was filling his lungs, making him gasp for air. More air.

He stared at Kyra who was standing in front of him, still gripping the switch-blade. She coldly watched him as he was dying. There was no remorse in her eyes.

This is what she wanted.

''My… daughter…'' Jack forced a proud grin, croacking as he tried to laugh.

His eyes became glassy.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

He was gone. Kyra felt that his spirit left the room. He didn't have any reason to remain. No more.

Suddenly, several orbs appeared. The children, now having their eyes back, stared at Kyra.

''He's gone!'' A girl, who stepped in front of Kyra, said. ''Thank you!''

''You have nothing to thank me you little jerkasses!'' Kyra growled, stepping towards them. ''You idiots made me kill two other people! You're the worst! Had you just waited… IDIOTS!''

She screamed at them.

The children withdrew.

''But ain't you happy he's gone?'' The girl asked her. Her voice was the very one which Kyra heard when speaking to Nicole.

''I am, but not for the reasons you think. Now scram! The only thing you can do for me is to move on.'' Kyra growled. ''I don't want to see you ever again! GOT IT! And clean up the mess you made!''

The children stared at her, lowering their heads.

One by one, they vanished.

 ** _Fear and pain are breaking chances_**

 ** _Your headshot makes resonances_**

 ** _Lodging turn of yours was short_**

 ** _You can't beat the five-night-load_**

Springtrap approached Kyra.

''Perhaps you were too harsh towards them.'' He said. Kyra rose an eye-brow.

''You think? Coz that was what I was aiming for.'' She replied. The two looked at Jack's corpse.

''You killed him.'' Springtrap said.

''Three murders in a smiliar manner. I guess I'm a serial killer now. Or something like that.'' Kyra smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. ''And I liked it. Seeing him die, having control… Making the rules.''

She lowered her head.

"I'm a monster, ain't I?"

Springtrap sighed.

"Sure not a bigger than me. If you just had any idea what I _exactly_ did..."

"Then, now what?" Kyra asked. Springtrap was silent.

 _Something creepy in the hallway_

 _When the trigger goin' low way_

 _Blow your mind across the wall_

 _Free your soul to deadly haul_

''We should go home now.'' Springtrap said. Kyra blinked in surprise.

"I thought you said you don't want to be there." She said.

"Yes I did and I'd rather not change my mind. But since I'm pretty sure none of you or Fazbear or his friends will just accept 'No' as an answer, I guess I have no other chance." He replied. "And perhaps to give them a firm reminder who **I** am and why the hell they were chasing me in the first place."

"Do you really think that will work?" Kyra asked.

"Considering I'll be working with robots who are either too optimistic or may go haywire at any moment - no." Springtrap shook his head. "Bit I guess there's nothing else what I can do. I'm basically an Animatronic now."

Kyra slowly nodded.

"Hey, Springtrap? What was my dad talking about? About an incident and robots kidnapping people?" She asked.

"That..." Springtrap frowned. "Doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened."

"I see." Kyra muttered, glancing at her father's corpse.

They simply turned around and left. Springtrap, well, William wondered how Jack knew about it. A secret he believed nobody knew off. Something he took into and beyond the grave.

The only time he didn't want a child to be killed. But it happened and he couldn't do anything anymore. It was over.

The game was finally over.

 _Fear and pain are breaking chances_

 _Your head-shot makes resonances_

 ** _Lodging turn of yours was short_**

 ** _YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS LOAD!_**


	79. Purple

Well, this is it people. The horror is over, I guess. The spirits are gone, the murders have been avengened, the robots took over the pizzeria. And everyone's happy, right?

Not exactly. Kyra still has something to say, but you'll see it by yourself what she has to say.

Anyways, remember what I told you at the beginning? That Game Over wouldn't have a similar ending like Our Little Horror Story had. Told ya it wouldn't! You could rather compare it to Survive The Night. Remember, in OLHS, Skylar got her own happy ending (and I made everyone else cry).

Here, Kyra's future is uncertain, clouded in darkness. Insecure and unstable, just as her entiee character. She cut herself off from her friends, pretending everything's ok. However, only one character knows about her dark secret.

Now, the next chapter features the announcement for the new fic. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I'm curious which character you more liked: Kyra or Skylar.

SEE YA!

Songs are **Purple** by **MandoPony** and **Lockdown** by **SharaX** (both theme songs of the characters featured at the very end). Speaking of which, Lockdown describes Kyra's entire story. Just read the lyrics and connect the meaning with Kyra's story.

If you people have any questions about Game Over, feel free to ask via PM!

Fun Fact: I had no idea for the title of this chapter until I read Night 1 again. It started with Kyra and Springtrap and it will end withh them.

 **ENJOY!**

 **1...**

* * *

 **Night 78: Purple**

 ** _Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream_**

 ** _Or, in a nightmare_**

 ** _But I'm awake._**

 ** _And, I'm doing things but_**

 ** _I'm not meaning to do them_**

 ** _And even though it's a nightmare_**

 ** _I feel happy inside._**

 **xXxXx**

All she got was a message. They were successful. She smiled.

 _''Are you joining the party?''_

Hell, yeah!

 **xXx**

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

It was dead in the night, but a small party was held at Freddy's. The fact that the Animatronics were now in charge of the restaurant and could do what they pleased was the main reason for celebration. That and the fact that Springtrap decided to come back. And the fact they didn't get scrapped.

''So, how are things going now?'' Kyra asked.

''Basically, the manager will do things as if nothing happened.'' Toy Freddy said.

''But we're the ones who'll say _how_ he'll do them!'' Toy Bonnie interrupted, grinning.

''In other words – free roaming and interaction!'' Toy Chica clapped happily, giggling like a little girl.

''And perhaps some other modifications.'' Freddy added. ''Also, you're back at your job as the Night Guard.''

''What?'' Kyra frowned. ''You can't be serious. I just quit the damn job!''

''We re-hired you.'' Bonnie told her. He looked surprised. ''Did this now sound weird?''

Kyra face-palmed.

 _I took the fall that no one else would take._

 _Corridors are locked, the doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I'd see your face._

''Well, Kyra, you're back on the job!'' Sierra slapped her back happily. ''I bet you'll enjoy it!''

''Why didn't you hire her?!'' Kyra protested, pointing at Sierra.

''She was the one who volunteered you.'' Ruby told Kyra. Kyra shoot Sierra a death glare.

''Well, I can't wait to get tomorrow morning here. I bet this place'll be even more interesting now that you guys are running it.'' Emily said.

''It sure will!'' Foxy said.

''I sorta wonder how that'll turn out.'' Nightmare Bonnie said.

''Yeah, before the next disaster strikes.'' Nightmare Chica added.

''It won't.'' Chica replied.

''Hopefully.'' Mangle added, although not sounding much like she believed it.

''Tsk, the worst thing which'll probably happen is that somebody drops the pizza on someone else.'' Nightmare Foxy chuckled.

''HAHAH!'' Balloon Boy laughed along with the Freddles and Plushtrap.

''Don't worry, it won't happen.'' Puppet replied.

''Never say never, Puppet.'' Matt said.

''Yeah. Besides, you're spending the entire day in your box.'' Nightmare Fredbear said. Puppet glared at him.

''Hey, hey, calm down guys.'' Golden Freddy said.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _Someone breaks the rules_

 _And lets them in._

''Why don't you tell them…'' Hannah pointed at Kyra and Springtrap. ''The other modification you planned?''

''Hannah's right. The two weren't here when you scared the hell out of the manager.'' Nightmare added.

''What is it?'' Springtrap asked.

''Well, while this place would be a normal pizzeria during the day, but a horror attraction during the night. And you're in charge for the latter.'' Freddy told Springtrap.

''You gotta be kidding me! No way.'' Springtrap shook his head.

''Alright, then we'll do it!'' Toy Bonnie said cheerfully.

''Yeah!'' Balloon Boy added.

The rest… shuddered.

''You didn't let me finish.'' Springtrap growled at them.

''Owwwww…'' Toy Bonnie and BB pouted. The rest breathed a sigh of relief.

''I just wanted to know, why me Fazbear? Is it some irony?'' Springtrap asked.

''Well…'' Freddy shrugged. ''Basically, you were part of an horror attraction, so we thought you had some experience with it.''

 _And when the lights go_

 _Out this is the end._

 _Now we're in this blackout,_

 _And when the lights go-_

''Not to mention, we also wanted to make it a memorial. You know, remembering the past to make sure nothing like that will happen again.'' Puppet stared at Springtrap. ''Got it, Springtrap?''

The latter sorta understood what it meant. They still didn't let him off the hook. They wanted to make sure he won't make any trouble and the best way to do it was to keep an eye on him.

''I guess I'll indeed live the rest of my life like this.'' Springtrap shrugged. Although he sounded not interested, he grinned.

A horror attraction? Well, he liked the idea of scaring people, so why not? Messing with other people's minds was something he was quite good at.

''Then it's said. Springtrap's now member of the Fazbear Family.'' Freddy said.

Springtrap looked surprised. A family, huh?

Well, he wanted one. In his own twisted ways, he tried to gain one.

And now he was part of one…

Somehow, he felt happy.

 **xXx**

Kyra hummed a melody, tapping with her foot. It was quite an earworm. The party was still going, but she wasn't part of it anymore. She told them she wanted to walk around a bit, so they let her go. Plushtrap wanted to come with her, but she told him to stay. She wanted to be alone for a bit.

 _I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

It started with a murder and the ghosts… it ended with a murder and the ghosts. Everyone was glad it was over. But, did they know it wasn't? They didn't. But she did. She knew. It would never be over. One game ended, but another was just starting.

And now, she was making the rules.

 _I took the fall that no one else would take._

 _Corridors are locked, the doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I'd see your face._

She liked that idea. To be the one making the rules. Too long have others controlled her. Now she'd show them who she was. In her own charming way.

She pulled the switch-blade out of her pocket. It seemed like Freddy's had another murderer roaming around.

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _Someone breaks the rules_

 _And lets them in._

She looked at it, sighing. But, nobody will know, right? No one will know about her little secret, about the knife in her hand. About the blood which stained her hands.

She'll make sure no one knows. She's the Night Guard, she should make sure everyone's safe.

Even from her.

 _And when the lights go_

 _Out this is the end._

 _Now we're in this blackout,_

 _And when the lights go-_

She started to pull the blade out and back, making the familiar clicking sounds which calmed her down.

Click. Click. Click.

She played with it.

Click. Click. Click.

She liked the sound it made.

''Kyra?''

Kyra lift her head, seeing Springtrap watching her. She smiled warmly.

''Don't worry. I'm not like him. And if I am… If I am like him… well, you will be watching over me, right? You'll be watching over me, right Springtrap?'' she asked.

Springtrap nodded.

"If I try anything..." she sighed. "Make sure I will never do it again."

"I will." Springtrap nodded. He was aware what she wanted from him.

"I trust you." Kyra said. "Remember the first time we met, you told me I should make sure you don't regret saving me."

"If you ask me, Kyra, you held your part of the deal. I guess I should now make sure you won't regret what you just said." Springtrap replied.

Kyra smiled, turning around and continuing playing with the switch-blade, now singing the melody which constantly played in her head. She walked down the dark corridor, her voice and the clicking-sounds she made echoing through it.

Click. Click. Click.

Soon, she vanished from Springtrap's sight. But he would watch over her, even in the dark.

Click. Click. Click.

 _''I had a dream,_

 _Where something came to life._

 _Mechanical parts cold,_

 _Trapped inside this unfortunate soul._

 _I took the fall that no one else would take._

 _Corridors are locked, the doors are shut,_

 _Sometimes I'd see your face._

 _I thought them strangers_

 _Bent to play pretend._

 _Fun's only a game till_

 _Someone breaks the rules_

 _And lets them in._

 _And when the lights go_

 _Out this is the end._

 _Now we're in this blackout,_

 ** _And when the lights go-''_**

Click. Click. Click…

…

Click.

 **FIN**


	80. Now This Is Goodbye!

THANK YOU FOLKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Since Kyra and Game Over itself were pretty popular, I decided I might write a special FanFic, just like I did with OLHS and Halloween at Freddy's, but this time, I'll make it cannon. But now, let's move on to the new story.

Now this is goodbye... if you haven't read my other fics, check:

 _-Five Nights at Freddy's: Survive The Night_

 _-Five Nights at Freddy's Our Little Horror Story_

 _-Halloween at Freddy's_ (not cannon, but part of Our Little Horror Story)

 _-FNaF World: Welcome to Fazburger's!_

Now, this chapter contains the ending of the story (and hopefully, the lyrics will tell people that this IS the end) and the name of the new fic. The Animatronics have one last song to perform and it's basically a thank you for reading Game Over. ;3

Thank you everyone for following, reviewing and favoriting the story.

Songs are **Goodbye** by **TryHardNinja ft. DAGames (I suggest to listen to the song!)** and **Salvaged** by **NateWantsToBattle.** Remember when we all thought that it was over when FNaF 4 came out? Yeah. I know that feeling.

New fic is posted, it just takes time to get it updated.

 **ENJOY AND SEE YA AGAIN!**

 **0...**

* * *

 **Night 79:** **Now This Is** **Goodbye**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

(Camera pans over the dining area, showing Freddy on the stage with a lone spotlight illuminating him).

 ** _Freddy_** (offscreen):

 _Through the static on the TV_

 _You watched in horror as we were moving_

 ** _Freddy_** (looks up, onscreen):

 _And we want to thank you for playing our game_

 _We enjoyed your screams_

 _Thank you for playing our game_

 _The nightmares have been real_

(All spotlights turn on, revealing Foxy and Chica on the right, Freddy in the middle, Bonnie and Golden Freddy on the left).

 ** _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy:_**

 _Though you seemed quite terrified_

 _We hope you enjoyed the ride_

 _Thank you for playing our game_

 _And all the tear filled nights_

 ** _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy_**

(Their eyes turn black):

 _Now this is goodbye!_

(The spotlights turn off, everything is black as the camera pans around the dining area, moving slowly towards the safe room, where Springtrap is sitting, leaned on the wall, while the Animatronics still sing.)

 ** _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy:_**

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 _Now this is-!_

(The scenery turns black and with each beat, there's a footage from the FNaF and FNaF 3 videogames, showing the Animatronics in FNaF at various parts of the restaurant and their jumpscares, then showing Springtrap in FNaF 3, with the Phantoms jumpscaring the player. At the end, Springtrap does his jumpscare and the screen turns into static).

(The camera pans over to the the stage with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, illuminated by a spotlight).

 ** _Toy Freddy:_**

 _It's been so long since we've had fun_

 _And shared the secrets of what we've become_

 ** _Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica:_**

 _And we want to thank you for playing our game_

 _And answering the phone_

(Spotlights illuminate Mangle, in a mangled state, Puppet and BB next to them).

 ** _Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica:_**

 _Thank you for playing our game_

 _You were not alone_

(Another spotlight illuminates Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie behind them).

 ** _Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica:_**

 _Wish we could apologize_

 _But we liked breaking your mind_

 _Thank you for playing our game_

 _And all the tear filled nights_

(The spotlights flash with the Animatronics vanishing after each flash; first the Toys along with Mangle, BB and Puppet; then the Withereds; then Fredbear, leaving Spring Bonnie – the last flash turns him into Springtrap, lifting his mask and showing the corpse).

 ** _Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica:_**

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 ** _Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie:_**

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 ** _Fredbear, Spring Bonnie:_**

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 ** _Spring Bonnie:_**

 _Now this is goodbye!_

 ** _Springtrap:_**

 _Now this is-!_

(Scenery shows videogame footage from FNaF 2, showing the various Animatronics along with their respective jumpscares, as well as the Mini-Games from FNaF 2 and FNaF 3).

(The camera then pans over to the hallway from FNaF 4, where the chair on which Plushtrap was sitting was – Nightmare suddenly comes out from one of the entrances, staring at the camera/audience and pointing at them).

(Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie emerge from the entrances from Nightmare's left and right side, the Freddles on Nightmare Freddy's shoulder, screaming/jumpscaring the audience)

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _So you say you're not afraid_

 _But contortions in your face_

 _They keep giving you away_

 ** _Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie:_**

 _Take a good look!_

(Nightmare is at the bedroom, in front of the closet, with the camera in front of him and he stares at it, still gesturing at the audience)

(Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica along with her Nightmare Cupcake emerge from the left and right side, screaming/jumpscaring the audience).

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _There is terror in the mask_

 _Getting closer to your desk_

 _We're behind you on the bed_

 ** _Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica:_**

 _We'll see you soon!_

(Nightmare Fredbear's is sitting on the bed, the camera slightly above him; he gestures at the audience and then at himself).

 ** _Nightmare Fredbear:_**

 _Have you figured out it's me with your theory?_

(Kyra appears in the hallway with Plushtrap next to her, having a flashlight, and looks around).

(Nightmare emerges from the entrance next to her, pointing AT the audience, NOT at Kyra, as if telling them the lyrics. Kyra has a sly grin, almost a slasher smile, obviously not threatened by Nightmare's presence and is also turned to the audience.)

(Nightmare then does his jumpscare, obscuring the audience's vision and turning the screen black).

 ** _Kyra:_**

 _As the darkness smothers the light_

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _So you managed to survive, all that means is_

 ** _Kyra:_**

 _You'll live to die another day!_

 **Kyra and** **Nightmare:**

 ** _NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!_**

...

...

...

...

...

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _You always choose to stay_

 _Spend your nights keeping me away_

 ** _You think you stand a chance to last_**

 ** _Against the ghosts of your past?_**

...

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S:**

 **SALVAGED**

...

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _Should have left me to decay_

 _Finding me was your worst mistake_

 _And I've found my new obsession_

 ** _Now it's just you and me!_**

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 ** _You won't last the night!_**


End file.
